Those Days
by jitterwhack
Summary: A whole bunch of shenanigans that involve Team RWBY, JNPR, the Beacon Staff, and CFVY. Read and Review. Be gentle please.
1. Breasts

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 1: Breasts

Sitting in the cafeteria, Ruby observed all the students as they chatted among one another. Normally the red hooded prodigy would be munching on cookies, but on this day, she needed her whole concentration to answer one question:

"Why do boys like boobs?"

Or more specifically: "Why do boys like big boobs?"

It started as a small thought she disregarded when she was younger. Yang started growing "top heavy" at the age of thirteen. Their dad had to literally beat boys back with a stick/log whenever a boy would try to 'accidentally' trip on Yang's bust. And that all started when Yang grew breasts.

The question got slightly louder on days when Weiss and Yang would quarrel. In each quarrel, Weiss would end up secretly going to her corner of despair muttering 'not fair' and 'Ruby too' whenever Yang would puff her chest out. Does having a big chest really matter to Weiss?

Then the question was deafeningly loud during an accident that happened two days ago. While shopping with Yang for hair products, they bumped into the leader of Team JNPR and his red headed partner.

Apparently, Jaune and Yang both use the same conditioner, and it was the last conditioner in stock for the week.

Yang had 9 of said conditioners in her cart, but still demanded in her words "Let go the goods Vomit Boy, or kiss tile."

Unfortunately Jaune tried to reason with a dragon and take it's gold coin. Luckily Pyrhha was able to prolong a fight. Too bad prolong isn't the same as preventing. Instead of using violence, Yang decided to use a sexy approach.

She pushed her shirt down just a bit for cleavage to show and pressed it against Jaune's chest while asking for him to give her the conditioner.

Before Jaune could say yes through a red face and a dry mouth, Pyrhha tackled Yang into the frozen meat section. The fight had turkey boxing gloves, frozen hotdogs and drumsticks shoved in pants, and a whole lot of wiener slaps. On the bright side, Jaune got at least one conditioner. On the other, Ms. Goodwitch gave all for of them detention. While in detention, Ruby asked to herself: "Why do boys go gah-gah over a bunch of boobs?"

And here she was observing the masses. Hoping for the answer to show itself through some sort of action. Ruby was caught up in her concentration that she didn't notice a certain blonde leader sitting next to her.

"Hey Ruby?" greeted JNPR's leader. "What'cha staring at?"

"I'm observing all the students." Replied Ruby while not taking her eyes off the crowd. "There's a question that's been bugging me and I think I can find it if I look into the crowd."

Jaune looked into the crowd and then looked back to the little leader. "I don't know what answer you'll get out of a guy trying to stuff 50 marshmallows in his mouth."

"Then maybe you might know the answer to my question." Stated the little reaper while still looking at the crowd.

Staying silent and mulling it over Jaune decided to humor her. "Ok. What's your question?" _It's probably a riddle that's easy to overlook._

"Why do boys like big boobs?" The whole cafeteria suddenly became quiet.

' _What?_ 'Jaune thought. "Come again?"

"Why do boys like big boobs?" repeated the adorable reaper.

Feeling all eyes on him, Jaune looked to the crowd to see all female students staring intently. Looking over to the males, he received a manly nod and a salute from team CRDL.

Looking straight into her innocent silver eyes Jaune answered. "We don't like big boobs Ruby."

"Bu-"

"Let me finish." Said Jaune before she could interrupt. Suddenly heavenly music played.

"In the beginning Ruby, there was no such thing as big or small. Just boobs. And that is what we love. Not big boobs, or small boobs. Only boobs. Of every shape, every color, and every size. I- No! We love boobs. But if the shape is too irregular, we'd recommend a doctor to check for anything wrong." Jaune said, advising the last part.

Male students nodded sagely whilst shedding tears at this speech. The females on the other hand…

"S-so the real question: Why do boys like boobs?" inquired Ruby.

"Yes." Stated not only Jaune, but the whole male populace.

"Why do boys like boobs, Jaune?" asked Ruby with a mind suddenly clearing.

"Because Ruby," paused Jaune for dramatic effect. "Boobs are a symbol of love."

"EH?!" Stated the whole female populace.

"Boobs are the first place we received our food. A form of love a mother can give to her baby. And as males get older and stray from their mothers, they search for new breasts to fondle. Flat or gigantic, it doesn't matter. As long as the boobs belong to who we men choose to love, we love them and their boobs."

Instantaneously, every person cheered. Females rejoiced and left the cafeteria with chest held out in pride. Males marched off, some calling their mothers to greet them with love.

"Do you understand now Ruby?" asked Jaune whilst standing on top of a table.

"I kinda do now." Said Ruby. "Thanks Jaune."

THE NEXT DAY

"AAAAAAAARC!/VOMIT BOOOOY!"

Jaune spent the rest of the day hiding in the one place no one would expect to find him: Inside the Edgar hole.


	2. Bear-able

**Hey readers. Jitterwhack here.**

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 2: Bear-able

Today was not a good day for Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Why you may ask? One reason. They f**ked up.

How bad a they f**ked up? Well. Imagine the most horrible, most regretful, most horrendous mistake you could make, and multiply it by AIDS and cancer.

They not only pissed of Yang. They somehow angered Nora, Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune to a degree where they are currently hiding in Professor Port's stuffed replica of a Boarbatusk.

They would have chosen the Edgar hole like a certain knight did a few days ago but…

 **Meanwhile in the Edgar hole**

Jaune Arc was currently wrestling a Beowulf in a muddy Edgar hole wearing nothing but a loincloth with a mass of students watching. Yang found him and thought making him fight for his freedom would be a fitting punishment.

Snapping the wolf's neck with his bare hands and hearing the cheer from the crowd, he looked up at his tormentor. "Ok. It's dead. Can you let me out now Pyrrha? Please?" asked our blonde knight while panting heavily.

Pyrrha would have taken him out of the hole a few days ago. But Yang persuaded her to keep him in there. In her words 'Imagine it P-money. Jaune, all hot and sweaty fighting for his freedom. He'll be looking to you to set him free from his cage. And just like all gladiator that fight, he'll be wanting a prize.'

Knowing of what male gladiators have gone through and what their 'prizes' were two-thirds of the time, Pyrrha donned the roll as an empress forcing him to fight.

"Not yet slave! This last fight will be your key to your prize and freedom." Said the red headed empress while looking down with half lidded eyes to her entertainment. Turning to a certain green clad teammate, Pyrrha prompted him to get into position. "Release the oil."

At her command, Ren poured massage oil on Jaune whilst looking to him with sorry eyes. Used to the routine of oiling himself up before the next beast, Jaune unintentionally gave a show to most of the female spectators.

' _Oh yes. You dirty boy.'_ Thought a certain cat faunus.

Standing up, Pyrrha waved her arm to signal the beast out. "Are you ready slave?"

"I, who am about to die, salute you." Stated the unfortunate blonde while facing his captors.

"God send!" shouted Pyrrha. "RELEASE! THE CREEP!"

' _Don't worry Jaune. I'll rescue you at the last second if you can't beat it.'_ Thought Pyrrha smiling deviously. ' _I'll also be sure you thank me properly too._ '

And the fight commences.

 **With Ruby and Weiss**

 **Street of Vale**

"This plan is horrible Ruby." Whispered Weiss while steering clear of people trying to avoid the Boarbatusk strolling on the sidewalk.

"It's a great plan Weiss. We'll escape to Mistral on a boat, ditch this disguise, and live our lives with new names and a new start as strawberry farmers." Ruby said explaining her plan.

"There are so many flaws in that plan I don't know where to begin." Argued Weiss. "And we'd have a better chance of growing strawberries in Vacuo instead of Mistral you dunce!"

"But that's what makes it a huge success!" Ruby argued back forgetting to whisper. "Since Mistral doesn't have a strawberry farm, we'll be the their only local source for the stuff!"

"Ruby! Quiet down! People are staring!" Weiss said while panicking. Looking over to a corner, she saw Yang, Nora, Neptune, and Sun turning their way.

"There's the wild Boarbatusk those civilians were screaming about!" shouted Sun.

"Ruby! Quick. Do something!" panicked Weiss.

"Uh, uh!" Digging into her pockets, Ruby pulled out her 300 Lien savings for the strawberry farm investment. With tearful eyes, Ruby pushed the money out through the derrière of the Boarbatusk. ' _Goodbye my strawberry farm!_ '

"That Boarbatusk is pooping money!" shouted a poor civilian.

Instantly, people started crowding around the Boarbatusk trying to grab the money. Luckily, there was still enough room for Weiss and Ruby to get out said Boarbatusk and out of the crowd. Unfortunately, they bumped into Yang at the end of the crowd.

"Looks like we found you." Said Yang while her eyes flickered to red. "Cuff 'em Sun."

Not hearing the sound of handcuffs, Yang turned to look for Sun. "Sun?"

"BACK THE F**K OFF! GET THE F**K OFF!" shouted Sun while trying to wrestle the crowd for the Lien. "THIS MONEY SH***ING PIG IS MINE!"

"Neptune, help us out here!" shouted Nora hoisting the Boarbatusk on her shoulders. "This is infinite pancake money."

"Uh! Junior Detectives! ALL CIVILIANS LEAVE NOW!" Neptune shouted over the crowd while pulling out his badge. "I'VE GOT A BADGE, SO YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

"EAT A DICK COP!" shouted a male civilian.

"YOU GO EAT TWO DICKS, B**CH!" shouted Sun back while pocketing two hundred eighty lien and kicking a few hands away.

"NO! YOU GO SUCK… FIVE DICKS!" shouted an old lady.

"YOU'RE SUCKING EIGHT DICKS FROM EVERY DIRECTION JUST LIKE AN OMNIDIRECTIONAL DICK SUCK FEST!" shouted Sun losing his last nerve.

Sighing at their idiocy, Yang grabbed Ruby and Weiss by the back of their shirts before they could run and dragged them off back to Beacon.

"W-what are you gonna do to us?" asked a paler Weiss. Yang didn't bother to respond. "Yang? Yang? C'mon!"

Ruby was silently crying the whole way back.

 **A few hours later**

"We, who are about to die, salute you!" shouted Jaune, Weiss, and Ruby all dress in leather loincloths. The only thing covering Weiss and Ruby's chest was a blue robe.

Jaune wrestled the Creep into submission and won his freedom. Unfortunately, Pyrrha threw him back in after twenty female students each gave him passionate kisses in a row.

"When I get out of this, I'm moving to Mistral to start a strawberry farm." Jaune said with conviction.

"I'll join you." Added Ruby hoping for freedom.

"After hearing Ruby's explanation… I am willing to follow." Grumbled Weiss. "Besides, you two wouldn't know how to give a proper price and might even give them for free."

"Silence slaves!" shouted Empress Pyrrha while sitting between Queen Nora and Mother Yang. "Bring out the Ursi!"

 **Back in Vale**

 **Downtown holding cell**

Sun was being held on probation for police brutality. The money he did get was given to the civilians as compensation. He still hadn't figured out the Boarbatusk was fake.

 **Jitter: Look forward to next chapter**

Preview:

"U-um, Ruby? What are you doing?" asked a flustered and red Arc.

"Shush Jaune. I'm almost done." Said Ruby while getting to the third button.

Unfortunately, the elevator doors opened to show the rest of team WBY and NPR. To their surprise, it looked like Ruby Rose was stripping Jaune Arc shoulders down. Luckily, Nora was able to hold Pyrhha down, while WB and Ren restrained Yang.

"And what is going on here?" asked an irate Weiss struggling to hold a leg.

Looking up from her work, Ruby saw all her friends dressed for success. After opening Jaune's shirt to reveal a bit of chest, she grabs his blazer and drapes it over his shoulders. "Ta-dah! My very own Goodwitch! Male version! What do you guys think?"

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Switched

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **Hello readers. Jitterwhack here. Just here to warn you that this fic is a lot longer than the last two chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Switched

 **DAY ZERO**

 **Setting up**

"Is everything all set?" asked Ozpin while wearing a student uniform.

Looking over the other teachers, he saw Oobleck, Port, and Glynda wearing the student uniforms whilst handing over a few papers to Team RWBY and JNPR.

To summarize what is happening: Team RWBY has been showing lack of care for their education. Currently, they have been acting overconfident(Yang), lazy(Ruby), uncaring(Blake), and overbearing(Weiss.)

At one point a comment from Yang saying: "Teaching is a lot easier than fighting Grimm. I mean, since we're going to be huntresses, we'll be doing a lot more do's than teach." On that day, an angry Glynda destroyed 3 classrooms to get to the cowering blonde under a table.

Luckily Ozpin showed up just in time to defuse the situation. Not appreciating the blonde bombshell's comment himself, Ozpin devised an idea. The four main teachers would switch places with team RWBY. Ruby would be headmistress while the rest of WBY would be teachers. Team JNPR was simply assigned to make sure team RWBY wouldn't cause too much trouble.

"The lesson plans have all been set, the scheduling for each quiz and performance evaluation has been noted, and _MISS Xiao Long_?" said Glynda through gritted teeth.

"Y-yes Miss Goodwitch?" asked a very scared Yang.

"If you or any of team RWBY cause the school a problem…" Glynda paused.

"What? What's the punishment?" asked Yang frantically.

"I'm going to let you think it through. You won't have a chance to prepare for it." Stated Glynda with a cruel smirk while turning to Jaune.

Yang regretted her words more than ever.

"Mr. Arc, you will be helping Ms. Rose as her adviser. Think of it as my job to keep Ozpin in line." Stated the Headmistress. "Do not be afraid to correct any mistake you think will be made."

"I-I'll try my best sir. MA'AM! I meant ma'am." Cried Jaune in the end.

She hoped he would toughen up while doing her job. He would need it.

"A few more things." She said while looking at them all. "If you are going to teach, then you will do so in professional and respectable attire."

"Does that include us, student Glynda?" asked a peppy Nora.

"Yes Miss Valkyrie. That also includes Team JNPR." Confirmed student Glynda. "And a Ms. would be better instead of saying student."

"Okey-dokey Miss student Glynda!" Glynda mentally grumbled at her antics.

"Well that seems to b-" before Glynda could finish, Ruby interrupted while raising her arm.

"Hold it! If we're really going to switch places, then we'll also be switching rooms!" voiced Ruby. This statement got a few reactions from the teacher.

"You can't take my office!" "DENIED!" "Preposterous!"

"As Headmistress, I believe this to be beneficial." Declared Headmistress Rose, crossing her arms with a smile. "You four will really feel like students sharing one room together. What could possibly go wrong?"

 **After a few hours**

 **Team RWBY's Room**

Team GOOP, christened by Ruby herself, had finally gotten all their necessities moved into team RWBY's dorm. Ozpin called top bunk, while Peter and Oobleck wrestled for the other top bunk.

Glynda was currently in Team JNPR's dorm. At least Headmistress Rose was kind enough to give her this much. Being in a room filled with too much testosterone would be the end of her.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ruby was reclining on her new office chair with feet propped on the table. Currently, Jaune was standing next to her waiting for her to say something. "Anything you wish to share…Ruby?"

"I'm trying to figure out who takes what class. Yang could take Combat class, that's obvious. But who takes Grimm Studies and History?" shared Ruby, eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" asked Jaune.

"Fire away Vomit- Err. Trusted Adviser." Ruby said after seeing Jaune narrow his eyes.

"While Pyrrha aids Yang in Combat Class, Blake could take History while Weiss takes Grimm Studies." Suggested Jaune.

"Brilliant Adviser Arc!" cheered Ruby in glee. "That wasn't so hard. …But wait… who will Nora and Ren be helping?"

And just like that, a brilliant plan was destroyed.

"Can I change the order?" said JAune whiling raising an arm.

"You may Adviser Arc."

Thinking it through, Adviser Arc gave his thoughts. "We can't separate Nora from Ren. It'd be too … risky. …Nora does like to tell tall tales, so it won't be any different from Port. With Ren there, the students can learn a bit. So I guess Nora and Ren could teach Grimm Studies."

"Generally I like it." Commented Headmistress Rose. "And Weiss does know her history well, so I'm sure she and Blake can handle History together. …Alright! That's that. Now we just gotta give them their roles tomorrow."

"I guess I'll be heading to my dorm …Headmistress Rose." teased Jaune while heading for the elevator.

"Wait! Jaune didn't you get the memo?" asked Ruby before Jaune could reach the elevator. "Since you have Glynda's job, you get her room too."

"WHAT?!" shouted Jaune. "B-but what about my team? And my stuff?"

"Don't worry." Ruby said while waving an arm. "Ren brought your clothes into Glynda's room. And currently, Weiss is bunking with Blake in Oobleck's room. Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora are sleeping in Port's room. And Ren is in the teacher's lounge."

"What about our dorm?" asked a worried Arc.

"Miss Glynda is in there. I felt guilty taking her room away." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "You can't leave a single woman in a room full of guys! It's an odd number."

Now that Jaune thought about it, most of the teams were either all male, all female, or had an even number. "I guess you're right about that. Then I guess I'll be going."

"Night Adviser Arc. Hehe." Ruby called in a teasing voice.

"Goodnight Headmistress Rose." Jaune teased back.

 **DAY ONE**

 **Headmistress Rose's Office**

Headmistress Rose woke up to a sore back. Ozpin didn't have a bed, so she was forced to sleep on her reclining office chair. After a relaxing hot shower, Ruby walked to a full body mirror to try on a black pantsuit and leather shoes Yang bought her months ago. Placing her signature red hood around her neck, others would think she was trying to copy Ozpin's fashion. The only thing missing was a pair of purple spectacles.

Going into her drawer, Ruby found a pair of purple spectacles with a gold trim. Placing them on, she had one thought. ' _Look out world! Beacon has a new Headmistress. And her name is-_ '

"Ruby?" called Jaune as he exited the elevator currently wearing his school uniform. Seeing his fellow leader all gussied up he made a low whistle. "Wow Rubes. I'm liking the style. …But why do you have your scythe out?"

"I'm using it as a cane since my back is killing me. No wonder Ozpin has one. He doesn't even have a bed." Ruby explained groaning in pain. "By the way, why aren't you in uniform."

"…The suit I had during the dance was a rental, and it was short notice." Explained an embarrassed Jaune.

Looking him over Ruby thought of a solution. "I got it!"

Walking over to his side and collapsing Crescent Rose, Ruby took his blazer and vest off, grabbed his clip on tie, and rolled up his white sleeves. Looking him over, Ruby could feel something was lacking. Snapping her fingers, she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"U-um, Ruby? What are you doing?" asked a flustered and red Arc.

"Shush Jaune. I'm almost done." Said Ruby while getting to the third button.

Unfortunately, the elevator doors opened to show the rest of team WBY and NPR. To their surprise, it looked like Ruby Rose was stripping Jaune Arc shoulders down. Luckily, Nora was able to hold Pyrhha down, while WB and Ren restrained Yang.

"And what is going on here?" asked an irate Weiss struggling to hold a leg.

Looking up from her work, Ruby saw all her friends dressed for success. After opening Jaune's shirt to reveal a bit of chest, she grabs his blazer and drapes it over his shoulders. "Ta-dah! My very own Goodwitch! Male version! What do you guys think?"

Looking at her friends' reactions, Ruby saw shock, bubbly(Nora), approval, and a few blushes. "C'mon guys. Tell him how he looks."

No one could say anything. Yang was still afraid of Goodwitch. A male version just meant having two of them.

The only sound from Blake was her muttering 'ninja','cream','oh yes',and 'gimme.'

Pyrhha and Weiss couldn't speak from a dry mouth. And Ren was secretly taking pictures with his scroll.

"Nah, he still needs one more thing." Nora said while bouncing towards Jaune. Pulling out a pair of glasses, she places them on his face. "THERE WE GO! PERFECT!"

Not questioning where Nora got a pair, Jaune looked himself in the mirror and practiced a few waves with his hand, pretending he had a riding crop. "I feel pretty and creeped out at the same time. If I had a riding crop-"

SMACK!

Before he could finish his sentence, a riding crop smacked him square in the face. Looking to who threw said object, most were surprised to see the outstretched arm of Blake with a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Blakey?" started Yang. "Why-"

"Yang. Don't ask. You'll live longer." Said Blake trying to calm her beating heart.

Clearing her throat, Ruby decided it was time to address them all. "Okay fellow teachers. This is the plan for today. Yang and Pyrrha will be in charge of Combat class. Nora and Ren will teach Grimm Studies, and Weiss and Blake will teach History."

"And my trusty adviser Arcwitch (or maybe Glyn-Jaune)," said Ruby, muttering the last part. "will be evaluating you all and reporting to me. Any question?"

Weiss raises her hand immediately. "Yeah? I have a few objections. I think it would have been better for all of us if I was the adviser instead of… him. "

Before Ruby could reply to Weiss' remark, Jaune immediately voiced for himself. "Miss Schnee. Should I remind you that the reason you are in this situation right now is because of your attitude?"

Weiss was surprised that Jaune of all people would stand up to her, especially with a cold tone in his voice. "W-Well yes. That is what the professors said, but I just think that I'd-"

"That you would what Miss Schnee? Be a better adviser? Need I remind you that it was Miss Goodwitch herself who entrusted me with her job? Or is the task we are assigning you too beneath you?" inquired Jaune while tapping his riding crop on one hand.

Weiss stayed silent in fear of saying something wrong.

"I'm waiting for an answer Miss Schnee." Jaune said while narrowing his eyes at her.

"N-No ma'am. I mean father. SIR! I meant sir!" cried Weiss while saluting with a few tears.

Pinching the bridge of his nose while exhaling, Jaune calmed himself down before looking Weiss directly in the eyes.

"Miss Schnee. Headmistress Rose herself picked you to be a History teacher alongside Miss Belladonna not only because we can trust you to be alone without any of my teammates, but also because you have shown to have top marks in History itself. She and I believe the students could benefit with you as their teacher." He said with a warm tone.

"He's telling the truth Weiss." Supported Ruby.

Looking at Ruby and then back to Jaune, Weiss couldn't hold the blush that was spreading from her face to her neck. "I-I apologize for my remarks against you Ja-Adviser Arc. "

"Apology accepted Miss Schnee." Said Adviser Arc while tilting his glasses upward. "Now I believe its time for all of you to head to your respective classes before the students get any funny ideas."

All of them saluted Adviser Arc. "YES SIR!"

"…Ruby. You don't have to salute me."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "I got caught in the moment."

As the others left (much to the ire of Pyrrha and Blake), it was now Jaune and Ruby alone in the office.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Jaune collapsed on the floor. "Aww man! How does Miss Goodwitch do it? I almost thought Weiss would've frozen me inside out."

"What? You were just acting? That was impressive Jaune!" stated Ruby in amazement.

Chuckling, the blonde knight took the complement graciously. "Thanks. I didn't think I had that in me."

"You can color me impressed. You really showed a lot of courage back there Jaune. I guess having Miss Goodwitch scold you a lot taught you how to act like her." Inquired Ruby, before looking at a cup of coffee that somehow got on her desk.

"Yeah. I should try being like that more often. Right Ruby?" Waiting for an answer but receiving none, Jaune faced his fellow leader. "Ruby?"

Looking to his fellow leader, he saw Ruby swallow half the coffee before looking back at him with half lidded eyes and a smile.

"…This is going to be a most interesting year Jaune." Said Ruby in a relaxed tone while holding the coffee close to her chest. "It may even become a millennium."

"Oh no."

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the Elevator**

The only sound coming from the elevator was Nora humming to the tune of the elevator music. This calmness was broken by Blake.

"I'm going to be honest guys." Said Blake while looking elsewhere besides her friends. "Glyn-Jaune kinda turned me on back there."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Pyrrha, Yang , and Weiss simultaneously.

"Sorry! But… COME ON!" exclaimed Blake while shivering in delight. "He was so assertive, and that look in his eyes. I almost thought he was going to hit you with that riding crop Weiss."

"DON'T REMIND ME!"

"Blakey. I love you as a friend and all. And you're free to choose who to go after." Said Yang while grabbing hold of Blake's shoulders. "But think of the consequences!"

"…What consequences?" Blake couldn't think of any- oh. "I'm going to have to fight Pyrrha in mortal combat, aren't I?"

"Nora's holding her down to keep you alive." In one corner of the elevator, Nora had Pyrrha in a half nelson, while Ren was trying to calm her down.

Walking closer to Pyrrha, Blake could see the Amazonian breathing heavy while staring at her with murder in her eyes. "Pyrrha. I'm going to tell you something. It's very important that you listen carefully. Can you do that?"

A grunt was her reply. "I'll take that as a yes. So what I'm going to tell you is: …Wait for it."

' _Wait for it?'_ thought Pyrrha and everyone else.

 **DING!**

The elevator doors opened. "HE'S WORTH IT!" exclaimed Blake as she ran out.

SNAP! That was the sound of the thin string holding back Pyrrha's unbridled wrath breaking.

"WOAH! Ren-bear! She's breaking free!" With a loud guttural roar, Pyrrha Nikos lost all composure; judo flipped Nora into her friends, and gave chase to the cat after her man.

Before the elevator doors closed on them once more, Nora had time to shout a warning to whoever might hear. "SHE'S LOOOOOSE!"

 **With Team GOOP**

 **Cafeteria**

 **During Team RWBY and JNPR's meeting**

Sitting at the cafeteria was a sight for all students. It's not everyday that the students would see a well-rested Glynda, an angry Ozpin and Oobleck, and Peter Port sitting with Team CFVY on another table chatting away happily.

"What's got you two so angry?" asked a concerned Glynda.

Turning their bloodshot eyes towards her, they both answered simultaneously. "Port."

Edging for them to continue, Ozpin decided to voice his reasons first. "He is the worst roommate. Ever. Of all time."

"He snores without a care, talks in his sleep, and won't SHUT UP even when others are trying to use the bathroom." Cut in Oobleck. Glynda could understand his sentences seeing how bedraggled he was. "And he took the top bunk!"

"And he has horrible taste in coffee. He forced me to try his special brew. It tasted like three cheap instant powders mixed together." Whimpered Ozpin tiredly sounding like a rape victim.

"I'm… sure he doesn't mean…" said Glynda trying to find the right words. "We all know Port can be a bit too… passionate in what he does?"

"Glynda dear, that sounded more like you trying to fool yourself instead of us." Said an irate Ozpin. "Besides, you have no complaints having a room to yourself!"

"I'll have you know I…" Glynda stopped herself to think it through. _'He's right. I don't have anything to complain about.'_

Clearing her throat she continued. "That is true. But we should all remember that it hasn't been a full day yet. Once the students start complaining and apologize for their actions we can go back to how things were before."

"I just hope it's sometime soon." Grumbled Oobleck. "I can't stand staying in the same room as Port for one more night."

Just then the cafeteria doors opened, showing Blake running as fast as possible away with a mixed look of panic and determination.

"Looks like Miss Belladonna is cracking under the pressure." Stated Glynda with a not so hidden smirk. Unfortunately what followed next dropped her smirk and any sense of happiness.

"SHE'S LOOOOOSE!"

There was panic immediately after the echo died down. Every student ran straight for the exit, shoving each other to be the first to safety.

"Who's loose?" shouted Port in panic. "Edgar? The Beowulf? The Ursa?"

Glynda made a mental note to restrict Port's capture to one per week. Taking her riding crop out of her boot, she readied herself for whatever hideous and grotesque beast marched through the cafeteria doors. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for what emerged.

With a mighty roar, Pyrrha Nikos kicks down the cafeteria doors, breaking them from their hinges.

"Miss Nikos?" stated Ozpin.

As the mass of students started calming down, relieved no Grimm had escaped, the Invincible Girl spotted her prey standing next to a certain giant swordsman. Grabbing a turkey, the raging red head chucks it as hard is she can. Sadly in her fit of rage, the turkey misses it's mark by a few inches and instead hits a certain bunny faunus.

"Velvet!" shouted the lead of Team CFVY. Looking at the assaulter, Coco grabs a bowl of pudding and points to the guilty red head. "You wanna go b***h?"

"I'm so-" Before Pyrrha could apologise; her whole face got covered in pudding.

And that was the butterfly flap that caused a tornado. What happened next was another food fight, only with more hunters and huntresses in training getting involved. Glynda could have stopped it with just a wave of her riding crop, if she hadn't dropped it when a soda can hit it mid-swing.

While Glynda was crawling on the floor looking for her weapon, Ozpin was in a corner using two tables as a fortress against the onslaught of students.

Port was busy chasing Oobleck for throwing a bowl of mash potatoes at the back of his head. Apparently, Oobleck thought it would be a good time for revenge against the other night.

The chaos continued for ten minutes with one support pillar breaking after Pyrrha threw Blake into it. Finally finding her crop, Glynda was about to stop all this madness but was interrupted once more by a loud swat that echoed through out the whole cafeteria.

"ENOUGH!" shouted an irate Adviser Arc slamming his riding crop on a table, entering with a calm Headmistress Rose, her scythe in one hand and a porcelain coffee mug in the other. Following the two were Nora, Ren, Yang, and Weiss; all looking nervous.

' _Oh lord! It's like looking at another Glynda!'_ thought a certain Headmaster peeking his head through his table fortress. _'And is that my coffee Miss Rose is drinking?'_

As all students quieted down, Jaune surveyed the whole mess. Luckily nothing looked too damaged compared to Team RWBY and JNPR's food fight. Everything seemed fixable. Except for one broken pillar and the damaged cafeteria doors.

"I don't know who started this whole mess," started Jaune while ignoring a few students pointing to a certain red head. "but know that all students in here will be cleaning up this mess."

Seeing the crowd about to protest, Jaune slammed his riding crop on a nearby table causing a small shockwave and an echo. "No complaints. As future hunters and huntresses, there will be times you are tasked in cleaning up the messes made by the Grimm and other criminals. If you all work together, you can be done in fifteen minutes and still have time to get changed for class."

As all students got to work, Ruby calmly walked up to Jaune. "We have staff to clean up the place Jaune. The students don't really need to do any of this. Besides, we made the same mistake once ourselves."

Fixing his glasses Jaune relaxed his facial features while looking to Ruby. "I know we did Ruby. But they won't learn from their mistakes if they don't try to fix it themselves at least once. Now, if you'll excuse me for a bit."

"Miss Goodwitch." Called Adviser Jaune, walking up to Glynda.

Looking up from her task of wiping a table, Glynda couldn't help admire seeing Jaune emulating her look.

"Can I help you Adviser Arc?" asked Glynda.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you fix the pillar and the cafeteria doors?" asked the blonde adviser.

Fixing a pillar and door wasn't that much for Glynda. If it were anyone from Team RWBY, Glynda may have faltered a bit. But seeing as she was asked nicely by the person she gave her job to, she nodded and fixed said items with just two swings of her crop.

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch. You and your team may go cleaned for class while the others finish cleaning." Said Adviser Arc smiling toward Glynda.

Blushing from being thanked, Glynda said as 'nothing really' and ushered for her team to get changed.

 **A few minutes later**

True to Jaune's words, the whole cafeteria was clean once more with only a few stains in hard to reach places.

"Good job everyone. You all managed to get the place as clean as possible and with enough time to get clean yourselves." Said an impressed Jaune.

As the students exited, Jaune turned to a guilty Blake and Pyrrha who suddenly found the ground interesting to look at.

"Since we are on a tight schedule at the moment, I will be frank." Said Jaune while standing in front of the two. "Can one of you two tell me why starting a fight on the first day of us teaching sounded like a good idea?"

Getting no answer after three minutes, Jaune decided to choose who would answer. "Pyrrha."

Giving a small eep, the champion looked up to meet the blue eyes of her partner. Looking into them, instead of meeting the calm and kind blue, she shuddered internally seeing a shockingly cold blue.

"Yes?" squeaked Pyrrha.

"Could you please answer my question?" Jaune asked, sounding more like a gentle command.

Not wanting her crush to know the fight was because of her feelings for him, Pyrrha thought of a quick lie. "Blake was mocking the Mistralian dance." _'What?'_

' _WHAT!?'_ Thought everyone in the room except Jaune.

Staring Pyrrha with shock and a mix of hatred, Blake had to control herself from strangling the champion where she stood.

"I don't know what to say to this." Said Jaune still staring at Pyrrha with a neutral gaze. "I'm a bit disappointed in you Pyrrha. I thought you were mature enough to turn the other cheek."

Pyrrha was crying internally at hearing Jaune being disappointed in her. "I'm sorry."

Walking next to Jaune, Ruby decided to reprimand Blake. "And Blake. I would have thought better of you not to mock any form of culture considering it a part of racial slurs."

At this, Blake wanted nothing more but to stab Pyrrha for painting her in a bad picture. Her! A faunus that wants nothing more than equality between the two races, accused of spouting racial slurs herself!

"Miss Belladonna." Hearing Adviser Arc, Blake prepared for any punishment he was ready to give.

' _Please let it be whipping.'_ Blake chanted in her head.

"Considering the fact that you will still be needing to aid Miss Schnee in teaching in a few minutes, you will be meeting me in my office in the evening to discuss your actions." Stated Adviser Arc.

At those words, Blake thought she had heard him incorrectly. "C-come again."

"You, Miss Blake Belladonna will be seeing me in my office to discuss your actions." Repeated the oblivious knight/adviser. "Are we clear?"

"And what about Pyrrha?" asked Blake hoping for the answer she wanted.

"While Pyrrha may have been the one to accompany you on this, you Miss Belladonna were the instigator. " said Jaune while fixing his glasses. "Our meeting will help me to decide whether I should have you drop by for sessions to improve yourself."

Her prayers were answered. Blake didn't know whether to kiss Pyrrha or laugh at her. She would be having an alone time with Jaune. Sure it was to discuss an action that she did not do, but it was okay. If she didn't need any sessions, he might see her in a better light. And if it didn't, then she would continue meeting up with him every evening. Just the two of them. Alone. In the night.

"B-but I caused a lot of damage!" shouted Pyrrha, hoping to have a meeting as well. "Shouldn't I be punished too?"

"I can understand your reason for getting mad Pyrrha." Jaune said kindly while put a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone has something they cannot ignore. Truthfully, I would be mad too if I saw any for of racism."

Tapping her scythe on the ground to get everyone's attention Ruby thought it time to signal them to head for their classes.

"Do you think they can handle this Ruby?" asked Jaune with concern as they all left.

"Maybe." Said Ruby while sipping a bit more coffee. "Like I said back at the office. This will be an interesting year."

 **Timeskip**

 **Evening in Headmistress Rose's Office**

"So Jaune. How well did everyone do today?" Ruby asked while looking into the horizon.

" 'Well'… isn't the word I would use Ruby." Jaune said while massaging his temple.

"Oh? Did something happen?" asked Ruby, turning to face her friend/adviser.

"The better question would be what didn't happen." grumbled Jaune, handing over his scroll to her.

Looking it over, Ruby almost dropped it out of shock. Combat Class became a free for all of one Yang Xiao Long against all the students, Grimm Studies became a show and tell of what Grimm you fought, Blake didn't need any sessions (she regrets later), and History became a debate class.

Looking at the last one, Ruby had to question how a debate became a problem.

Chuckling to himself, Jaune retold what he was told by Velvet, who was in said class that time.

 _Flashback_

 **History Class**

" _Okay class. We will be doing a review on General Legumes tactics and how it could have been remedied." Informed Professor Schnee to the whole class, with Mister Oobleck and Port siting opposite eachother._

" _Can anyone recap what General Legumes plan was that caused his downfall." Asked Professor Belladonna, scanning the room for any raised hands._

 _Oobleck immediately raised his hand._

" _It was his plan to take down the faunus army during a night raid, where he forgot that faunus had night vision." Oobleck said with gusto._

" _HAH! If I was General Legume, I would never have made a mistake like that against MY enemies!" Peter boasted._

" _Mister Port! If you are to speak, be sure to raise your hand." Scolded Professor Schnee._

" _But you're not General Legume. Are you Peter?" asked Oobleck with a hint of venom in his voice._

" _Oobleck!" scolded Professor Belladonna_

" _No." grumbled Peter._

" _That's right. You're not Legume. You'll never be Legume." Said Oobleck, leaning over his table._

" _SHUT UP!" cried Peter with a huff. "…I'm sorry. That was a touchy area for me."_

" _Do I need to send the both of you to detention for disrupting class?" shouted an irate Weiss._

" _Sorry Professor Schnee." Both men said at the same time._

" _Well…" clearing her throat, Weiss continued. "While it is true General Legume was lacking in knowledge, would the outcome really have been different if he did know of their advantage and still continued with his plan?"_

" _OF COURSE/NOT!" shouted Peter and Oobleck respectively. Hearing the other's answer, they faced each other. "WHAT?"_

" _You two-" started Weiss._

" _Only a fool would rush into battle he knows he has a large disadvantage against!" shouted Oobleck, cutting off Professor Schnee and pointing a finger to Port._

" _Knowledge is power! And with that knowledge, Legume would have gone into battle cautiously and would have had something in use against their night vision." Port debated back with hands on the table._

" _ENOUGH!" shouted Weiss. "If you two make an outburst out of line one more time, I am giving you a detention with Adviser Arc."_

 _Both men instantly sat down, but not before giving each other a sneer._

" _Both statements do hold some value to them," started Professor Schnee. "but I have to side with Port on this. In all forms of combat, knowledge is power, and would hold the key to victory if used correctly."_

" _I'm sorry Professor Schnee," Blake started. "but Oobleck's is statement sounds more sensible. Just because General Legume had the knowledge doesn't mean he should continue with his initial plan. Besides, in that time, there weren't many things that could blind a faunus' night vision. Going only in caution would just prolong his inevitable defeat."_

 _Narrowing their eyes at each other, a debate was formed where half the class sided with Blake, and the other sided with Weiss._

 _End Flashback_

"And in the middle of it all, Oobleck and Port's argument wound up turning into fisticuffs." Jaune said, finishing the report. "I have to watch over them in detention this Saturday."

"I think you should take a rest Jaune." Ruby suggested. "Why don't I handle their detention? Maybe I could have them reconcile their friendship or whatever is left of it."

"Are you sure you can handle it Ruby?" Jaune asked. "I'd feel guilty taking half of your Saturday away."

"You're doing a lot helping me and my team Jaune. It's the least I could do." Ruby said, looking at a stressed Jaune. "Besides. If this was the first day, I'm going to need you at your best health. I have a feeling there's more to come."

"I hope we can handle it." Jaune shuddered. "The teachers must be having it easy right now."

 **DAY THREE**

Glynda was not having things easy.

She was currently sitting in the cafeteria playing with her peas. She would usually be informing Ozpin of any news, but he was currently strolling the halls reminiscing of the old days and sharing those thoughts with a bunch of seniors.

After the debate a few days ago, Oobleck made friends with a few students that wanted to know more about the life of being a Hunter/ Historian/ Archeologist/ married man. Glynda knew of Sheila, but was never really interested in Oobleck's marriage.

And Port was surprisingly the most popular out of the lot of them! If he wasn't chatting with Team CFVY, he would be playing sports with the Juniors, or reminiscing of old times with the Seniors.

At this, Glynda came to one thought. 'I'm lonely.'

Sure she could be overly judgmental and yes she is seen as strict to most students, but… she didn't know where she was going with this.

While deep in thought, she failed to notice someone coming behind her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Quickly stopping herself from shrieking, Glynda turned to answer whoever was behind her.

"No. Not at all… Miss Xiao Long?" said Glynda with hidden shock.

Standing in front of her was one of the sole reasons she and the other teachers were acting as students. Glynda thought Yang would be the last person that would want to sit next to her.

"Thanks." Yang said with a smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Yang decided to speak.

"So what seems to be the problem Miss Goodwitch?" Yang asked with a hint of concern.

"And what makes you think I have a problem Miss Xiao Long?" Glynda asked back.

"Please. Call me Yang. And the reason I'm asking is because you've been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes sighing into your peas." Stated Yang.

"You can tell me. Teacher-student confidentiality." She continued, making a cross over her heart.

"…You swear you'll tell no one?" asked Glynda.

"I swear." Promised Yang.

Taking a deep breath, Glynda shared her woes with Yang. Throughout her explanation, Yang listened intently. At the end of her explanation, Glynda felt well sharing her feelings with someone.

"Sounds to me like you're having a hard time making new friends." Explained Yang.

"I'm not having problems making new friends Mis- Yang. I just don't share the same interests with most of the students." Explained Glynda.

"Hmm. Well, I can't force you to make friends like Ruby." Forcing Glynda to socialize might bite her in the butt when this was all over.

"But maybe I could introduce you to someone that have the same interests." Yang suggested.

"Please Yang. I highly doubt you would find anyone in this school who shares the same interest as me." Seeing a smirk on Yang's face, Glynda thought she could hope.

"Just follow my lead." Just a little.

 **A few minutes later**

"So let me get things straight Miss Xiao Long?" a certain knight said, not looking up from his scroll. "You want me to have Miss Goodwitch be my student helper to help me lessen the work load on myself."

Giving a small chuckle, Yang tried to calm her nerves.

"Well, Ru- Headmistress Rose thinks you're working yourself too hard. The other faculty agree with her, and we were sorta… kinda… looking for someone to help you." Yang said, almost loosing it seeing the blonde knight stare at her with a neutral gaze.

"Wouldn't it have been more helpful if one of the faculty itself volunteered to help instead of involving a student?" asked Jaune in a level tone.

' _NOT ON YOUR LIFE!'_ thought Yang.

After seeing what the blonde adviser had to deal with, a majority of the faculty chose simply not to help.

Weiss declined saying she had enough work grading all her students' papers and giving proper commentaries, Ren couldn't leave Nora alone with a class, Yang just didn't understand any of the work, and Nora was just… Nora. Blake and Pyrrha were not in the know, considering what happened two days ago.

"Well… the faculty is having a hard time with the grading and other tutoring, so this is the alternative." Yang rebutted.

"I see. And are you ok with this Miss Goodwitch." Asked Jaune.

"Of course she's ok with this. She pretty much volunteered." Voiced the blonde brawler.

"I'd like to hear it from Miss Goodwitch herself, thank you." He said, quickly silencing Yang.

Looking Jaune straight in the eye, Glynda almost saw a mirror of herself. Understanding what Yang was trying to do, Glynda put on a confident smirk.

"You no need to worry Mr. Arc. I have enough free time to help you out, while also keeping my team in line." She responded while folding her arms and standing straighter.

"…Okay. We'll be meeting periodically during lunchtimes. It would be convenient to have someone retrieve papers from the teachers while I monitor Headmistress Rose's budget handling." stated Jaune casually.

"What did she do this time?/ What is she doing?" asked Glynda and Yang at the same time.

"After drinking Ozpin's coffee, she became addicted to it. Adding her love of cookies and strawberries, she's tried to sneak files to put twenty percent of the budget onto those stocks." Jaune said, getting a headache from the memory. "She's getting desperate now. She tried to use her semblance to sneak those files under my nose a few times."

"I'm going to have a stern talk with her after this." Said all blondes in sync. Hearing themselves, they all shared a short laugh.

As she left the office to collect the needed papers, Glynda felt less lonely than she did during lunch.

 **FOURTH DAY**

 **Conspiracies**

"RUBYYYY!/OZPIIIIN" shouted two blonde advisers, marching towards their respected charges.

Said people were currently sitting in front of the entrance to the cafeteria with a foldable table holding a banner that read:

" **Petition for more cookies and coffee. Please sign here:"**

"Yes Glynda/Jaune." Both said while sipping their coffee on cue.

"Do you mind explaining to me what this is?" Glynda said first, motioning to what the two headmasters were currently doing.

"We're making a legal petition Miss Goodwitch. I see nothing wrong with this." Answered Ruby, with Ozpin nodding in support.

"You're correct on that part Ruby, but the problem lies in the deceit put into this petition." Stated an angry Jaune.

"What deceit are you talking about Mr. Arc?" asked Ozpin innocently.

"Don't play dumb with us you two! Do you really think we would fall for the false names written on this petition?" said the older woman, while putting both hands on her hips.

"I would have believed this at first, if the names didn't end up getting ridiculous." added Adviser Arc.

"How so?" both headmasters questioned at the same time.

Taking out the first petition paper they were given early morning, Jaune listed off a few names.

"I could believe Oobleck, Nora, and Port signing this. But after that, a few names started getting too common. And then they start getting ridiculous."

"Can you name a few that were too common?" challenged Ozpin.

"John Doe? Really Ozpin? My ex-boyfriend from my Junior years?" stated Glynda with a twitch in her brow.

"Maybe John Doe married and had a first-born grandchild named John Doe." Reasoned Ruby.

"Lotta Hart. Ruby, this is ridiculous beyond even you." Said Jaune.

"Lotta happens to love coffee and cookies. We shared a cup a few days ago." Defended Ozpin.

"Mike Hawk. This, I'd expect this from Yang! It's like you weren't trying to hid it." grumbled Glynda.

"I'll have you know Mike happens to have a refined taste in cookies." Ruby said while crossing her arms.

"ABA JENA! By this point you two were just fooling around with names." Jaune said, loosing his patience.

"They are real!" stated Ruby, unhappy the two blondes weren't believing them.

"Sure. They're real. Just like Ben Dover, Ilene Dover, and let's not forget Jack Hoffman." Said Glynda.

"I'm glad you finally believe us Glynda." Ozpin said gratefully.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" she shouted.

"What's going on here Ozpin?" asked a male student walking towards their table.

"Nothing Mike. These two just don't believe the people on this petition are real." Ozpin said pointing to the two blondes.

"Really? Well I'll prove my existence." Said the student while walking to shake Jaune's hand. "Mike Hawk. I'm a second year."

After Mike left, Glynda and Jaune went back to their office to approve the coffee and cookie petition.

"Remind me to give that student his fifty lien Ruby." Said Ozpin with a sly grin.

' _We finally got them!'_ both headmasters thought.

 **FIFTH DAY**

 **Arguments**

Ruby was currently watching a battle happen in her office. It was frightening. Maybe if she stayed still, they won't bring her into this battle.

"What is your say Ms. Rose?" said an irate Ironwood.

' _Crap!'_ She blinked.

Ruby doesn't know how it came to this. She and Jaune were discussing lesson plans and field trips for the students when General Ironwood came in. He came to inform Ozpin on a lead of the White Fangs hidden weapons supplier hidden in a small village outside the walls of Vale, and he would send an army to subdue them.

James thought with Ruby in charge, he could get his way. Sadly, Jaune was like Goodwitch.

He immediately disagreed on sending a fleet armada, and an argument erupted.

"I think…" Ruby stalled. "we should wait this out. The White Fang are smarter than this. I have a feeling throwing force would cause a revolt if your lead happened to be false."

"But we need to at least act in some way!" argued Ironwood. "If not a fleet, we could send a platoon to search for any weapons."

"That's still no different from sending a fleet to drive people out of their homes!" Jaune argued back. "Imagine the public's surprise when the media put's out the story of General Ironwood sending a whole army to pillage a small village in the outskirts of Vale."

"I don't care what the media says!" shouted James. "As long as we know that there is no threat close to us, they can slander my name throughout history for all I care!"

"And what do you think happens when the public start resenting and fearing us all?" Jaune shouted back. "The Grimm swarm to any form of negativity."

"That's why we have armies. That's why we train Hunters and Huntresses!" rebutted the general.

"You're talking of sacrificing the lives of others as if they were mere chess pieces!" shouted the blonde knight.

"It's necessary!" James said through gritted teeth.

"It's ridiculous!" Jaune snapped.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE PROUD OF ME GLYNDA?" James shouted.

The room became silent.

"I meant…" James huffed. "I'll…I'll be taking my leave. I won't be sending any platoon, but a small investigation team will survey the area."

As James left, a thought ran through Jaune's mind.

' _I'm just like him. Or… was like him.'_ he thought sadly.

"That was a thing." Ruby said sadly.

"We'll keep this between us, right Ruby?" asked Jaune.

"Of course. We know nothing about this." Ruby confirmed.

Tomorrow would be another day.

 **SIXTH DAY**

 **Lie Run**

Ren was currently lying on the couch in the teacher's lounge trying to get as much sleep as possible.

The teacher's lounge was his to do with at night an before classes. Goodwitch initially banned Nora from entering the area for reasons unknown. With her not in the same room for a whole evening, he thought he'd get more rest.

How wrong he was.

Since Nora was incapable of giving a fair grade to the students in Grimm Studies, Ren had to grade all of them by himself. Which meant less sleep.

Getting thirsty, Ren got up to make some relaxing tea to help him sleep. Searching the cabinets, he found no tea. Close to giving up, he spotted canister on the top of the fridge.

Taking it down, Ren opened it to reveal coffee grounds.

' _If I can't get enough rest for the next class, I may as well get an extra boost.'_ He thought to himself.

Making a brew for just one cup, Ren took a small sip. Putting the cup down, he was confused to see that it was empty.

' _I must have been thirstier than I thought.'_ he thought while putting the cup in the sink. Turning on the faucet, he was surprised to see the water was slower than usual. _'I guess Jaune hasn't paid for the water billings yet.'_

Looking to check the time, Ren was shocked to see the clock not functioning properly. The second hand seemed to be moving at an extremely slow pace.

Fearing he might be late for class, Ren quickly placed on his green button up shirt and yellow tie before running to his class.

Running through the halls, Ren noticed something that made him halt in his steps.

Everyone was moving in slow motion. Walking up to one student, he waved his hands in front of her face. Her reaction was slow as she in the process of flinching and closing her eyes.

Fearing this as an attack on the students, Ren quickly ran to the elevators to Ruby's office. Pressing the button for the top floor, Ren stood waiting for the elevator to open. Sadly, the elevator was coming down at an extremely slow pace.

Getting impatient, Ren decided to see Jaune instead. Reaching his office, Ren burst through the door to warn his team leader. But just like everyone else, Jaune too was moving in slow motion trying to get in a fighting stance.

Getting frantic now, Ren decided to reach Team GOOP. Reaching their dorm, Ren barged in to see Ozpin sand Port slowly turning towards him in slow motion. Only Oobleck was moving at an almost normal speed.

Heading back into the teacher's lounge to get his weapons, Ren saw the same canister where he got his coffee. Picking it up to put it back on the fridge, he noticed something drawn on the bottom of the canister. It looked a little like a cartoon drawing of Oobleck.

' _Oh no!'_ Ren thought in fear, finally understanding what was happening. _'I'VE BECOME OOBLECK!'_

Twenty minutes later

While walking around campus hoping to burn off the caffeine, Ren noticed that things were starting to move at a normal pace. The water fountain was starting to speed up a bit, and a falling leaf was moving at a normal pace. Things were finally getting back to normal.

Suddenly the PA was turned on as Jaune made an announcement.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! BE ON EXTRA CAUTION TODAY! WE SEEM TO BE UNDER ATTACK BY SOME SORT OF GREEN BLUR! THE ORIGINAL FACULTY, AS WELL AS THE CURRENT FACULTY, ARE TRYING TO SORT OUT WHAT IT COULD BE! ONE STUDENT WAS ALMOST ATTACKED THIS MORNING BY THE CREATURE. ALSO NOTE TH – NORA STOP!"

Hearing a bit of a scuffle and the sound of something hard hitting the ground, Jaune's voice was replaced by the pink bomber.

"REN BEAR? ARE YOU OKAY! OOOH! IF ANY STUDENTS SEE MY REN-BEAR, PLEASE TELL HIM TO HEAD OVER TO RUBY'S OFFICE! PLEASE BE SAFE REN!"

"Give that back! AS I WAS SAYING! CLASSES WILL BE POSTPONED FOR TODAY UNTIL THE CREATURE IS FOUND. ALL STUDENTS WILL BE STAYING IN THEIR DORMS WITH WEAPONS READY JUST IN CASE! THAT IS ALL!"

Hearing Jaune turn the PA off, Ren snuck back into the teacher's lounge to change shirts before heading up to meet the others.

 **FINAL DAY**

 **Living**

"Today is the last day Jaune." Ruby said in a far away tone, staring out to Vale. "Tomorrow it's back to being students."

"This was a great and memorable experience, wasn't it Ruby?" Jaune said with sadness.

"Yes, it was." Ruby chuckled. "I'm happy I got to experience this."

"Me too. I feel like I understand the teachers more and have more respect for them after walking in their shoes." Jaune said walking to stand next to Ruby.

"I'm happy for another reason." Ruby said still staring out the window.

"Oh? What is your reason?" Jaune asked in curiosity.

"My goal in life is to become a Huntress. And it still is." Started Ruby. "It's all I've ever wanted to be. But when Ozpin gave me this role, it made me realize I could be so much more. I may have regretted my life in the end if I didn't open myself to experience all of this."

"That's great Ruby. It shows you're really growing up." Jaune said proudly.

"Jaune!" Ruby said, turning to face her first friend.

"Yes Rubes?"

Making eye contact, Ruby grabs Jaune's hand with a firm grip.

"Before we have to go back being students, before we become Hunters; there's one thing I feel I'll regret never doing." She stated with clear determination. "And I can't do it without you."

His heart beating rapidly, Jaune didn't know what his fellow leader was about to do. Was his first friend in Beacon really going to do what he's read in most of his comics and secret romance novels? "What do you need me to do?"

"I never got to dance at all during the Beacon Dance." She stated cutely with a pout.

Laughing mentally, Jaune released a breath of relief at understanding her request.

"Which dance would you like to do?" Jaune asked while opening up the music section of his scroll.

"I was hoping you could teach me that dance you did with your team, then move on to the slow dance." Ruby said while shifting her feet.

"I'd regret not helping you… Crater Face." teased Jaune.

"Just shut up and show me your moves Vomit Boy." Giggled Ruby.

And they danced the night away.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"I have to say, you all didn't do… too badly as I thought you would." Glynda praised. "Just as you have learnt something from this, we teachers have gained a better understanding ourselves."

"Thanks?" they said, unsure whether it was an insult or a complement.

"Anyways," she continued. "Some of the changes you all have made will be kept."

Ruby cheered.

"Except the coffee and cookie increase." Now she cried.

"You all are dismissed." As both teams were about exit, Glynda asked for Jaune to stay for a bit. "I have something to give you in thanks for doing my job to the best as you could."

Reaching into her desk, Glynda handed Jaune a pair of glasses and a retractable riding crop.

"I'm sure there will be a time we'll be needing Adviser Arc again in the future." Glynda said with a smirk and glint in her eye.

Outside, Blake felt some form of elation and Yang felt a sense of dread.

 **END**

 **AN: OH MAH GAWD! This was a challenge for me. It was 24 pages to type this all. My initial plan was for Ruby to be the new Goodwitch and Jaune to be an Ozpin, but I couldn't feel it. So I switched them and it surprisingly fit. Jaune is a straight man and Ruby is the joker. Don't expect for all my writings to be long or short. Depending on how the story plays in my head, it's the content I focus on. Anyways:**

 **NEXT TIME ON: THOSE DAYS**

"Nora. I'm tired."

"Well too bad because we are going to do this again and again until you get it right!"

"Oh great! Now you're all dried up. NEPTUNE! You know what to do. Make 'em shine!"

"Five minute break. You guys are all getting soft when I still haven't gotten any result!"


	4. Clips

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 4: Clips

One early morning, in the village of Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long came bursting into the house after going to the post office. Holding a box in his hand, he couldn't wait to get it open.

Following behind him with a composed pace was a dusty old crow.

"You need to slow down Taiyang." Said Qrow. "That package isn't going anywhere."

"I can't!" Taiyang said in excitement. "My baby girl sent me a package! After so many years she finally sent me something!"

"Yang's sent you plenty letters reporting how they're doing!" Qrow retorted. "…And they've only been gone for seven months."

"Details!" the doting father waved off. "Besides, this is the first message I got from Ruby."

Opening it up, both men were surprised to see a DVD.

"This should be good." Said Qrow staring at the item.

Setting up his DVD player, Taiyang plopped down next to Qrow on his couch, pressing play on the remote.

BZZZZZT!

 **CAMERA POV**

"Okay! Is it on, Yang?" Taiyang had to suppress a squee in fornt of Qrow from seeing his baby girl after so long.

"I don't know. …Hey Weiss, if the red circle keeps on blinking that means it's recording right?" Qrow could guess that Yang was the one recording.

"You've recorded videos on your scroll before. How is this any different?" A muffled voice said outside the camera's view.

"Well I'm not using my scroll, am I?" retorted Yang. "Me and Rubes saved up just enough to get this HD camera."

"Did you read the manual?" Weiss said getting into the shot.

' _Pfft. No one reads the f**king manual.' Their father thought._

"Pfft. No one reads the manual." Yang said as if it were a fact.

" _Remind you of anyone Taiyang?" Qrow said while giving a smirk._

"Then read the manual!" Weiss shouted.

"I can't!" Yang said waving the camera around. To her father and Qrow, this was turning hilarious quickly.

"Don't be hard headed!" Weiss said, stepping closer into the camera's view.

By now, both men had a clear view of Weiss Schnee's forehead.

"No, I mean I really can't read the manual." Yang said with a small whine.

"…What did you do?" Judging by how the brows on the forehead moved down, they could tell this Weiss girl was narrowing her eyes.

"I may have… thrown the manual away." Yang said in embarrassment.

Suddenly the camera started turning until it was facing Yang, then moved downward to give a view of their shoes.

" _Wow. That Weiss girl sure has some tiny feet." Qrow observed._

After a few seconds of having the camera zoom in and out and changing white balance, Weiss hands the camera back to Yang. The camera was now facing Yang's chest.

" _Qrow! Close your eyes!" shouted Taiyang, shielding his friends face._

"It was recording the whole time." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss." Flipping the camera to Ruby who was busy playing with Zwei, Yang called out to her. "…Should we try this again some other time?"

"Yeah. I kinda got out of the mood to continue." Ruby said while rubbing Zwei's belly.

"Right, so I think it's this button tha-"

BZZZZZT!

" _That was it?" Qrow said in disappointment._

" _I think there's still more." Taiyang said._

 _BZZZT!_

"Ok, the red circle is blinking." Yang said while having the camera pointed to Ruby.

"Hi dad!" Ruby said waving her hand. After that, she just stopped and looked around the whole room.

"Aren't you going to say anything else Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I can't think of anything else to say." She muttered, while looking down and rubbing the back of her head.

" _Aww. " Taiyang cooed._

"It's a video report Rubes. Say anything." Yang explained.

"Like what?"

"Anything! How you're day was, who're your friends, how awesome Yang is!" Yang said shaking the camera.

"Ooh! I'll do the friends part." Using her semblance, Ruby swiped the camera out of Yang's hands and faced it towards herself. "Hey dad! I'm going to be showing you my friends."

"Well, good luck with that Rubes." A sound of a bed squeaking was heard followed by Yang sighing.

"Don't you wanna join me?" Ruby asked staring to her left.

"Nope!" Came a muffled voice out of the camera's view.

Turning the camera, Ruby showed Yang lying on her belly head buried in pillows.

"Here lies a wild Yang Xiao Long. Lazy when wanted, violent when angry." Ruby said, sounding like a narrator for a wild life channel.

"Very funny Ruby. Let's see how funny you'll be when this wild Yang gets violent." Yang said through her pillows.

"I'VE BEEN SPOTTED! FLEE!" Ruby said, pointing the camera back to herself while running out of their room. "Zwei, you stay put!"

"Arf!"

" _Still as cute as ever." Commented their father._

Facing the camera to a door with a plate that said "JNPR," both men knew this to be the other team Yang wrote about.

"This is team JNPR's room dad. Home to my first friend here and fellow leader Jaune Arc, and his merry band of awesome warriors." Ruby said, facing the camera back to her.

" _Did she say Arc? Yang has some explaining to do!" exclaimed Qrow._

"I met him on my first day here after Yang ditched me. Besides him, I'm also friends with his partner Pyrrha Nikos, and his other teammates: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren."

" _And she's friends with the famous Pyrrha Nikos too? How much info is Yang holding out on us?" Qrow shouted._

" _Woah! My baby girl has friends in high places!" Taiyang said impressed._

"Anyways. Instead of just telling you about them, let's see how they're doing!" Ruby said while turning the camera towards JNPR's door.

Just as she was about to knock, sounds of crying were heard behind said doors.

"Nora. I'm tired." Came a teary voice while panting.

"Well too bad Jaune, because we are going to do this again and again until you and the others get it right!" came a voice who Qrow guessed belonged to this Nora character.

More words were said, but the camera couldn't pick up on most of it. One word that was clearly heard was 'sink.'

"Oh great! Now you're all dried up Ren. NEPTUNE! You know what to do. Make 'em shine!" By this time, the camera was facing Ruby's shoes. Taiyang was wondering whether he should pull her out of that academy.

"Five minute break. You guys are all getting soft on me, when I still haven't gotten any result!" Nora grumbled. Stomping could be heard.

"OUCH! CRAMPS!" came the voice of this Jaune character.

"UGH! Useless! Sun! Give Jaune your banana." Nora shouted.

"F**k that." Came the voice of someone who Taiyang guessed belong to this Sun.

"C'mon Sun. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we all can get out of here." Came the voice of Jaune.

"Beg for it." By this point the camera was shaking.

"What?" came four voices.

"You heard me. Beg for it." By this point, Taiyang couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he was only staring at his daughter's shoes.

Hearing a sigh, both men prepared for what they were about to hear.

"Please?" Jaune said sweetly.

"…I don't like the way you beg. Beg harder!" Qrow could just feel the smirk on this Sun persons face.

"OH PLEASE! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR BANANA!" The camera was now shaking sporadically.

"Hey Ruby." Getting startled, the camera flew out of Ruby's hands and was caught by a black haired cat faunus. "Filming a tape for your dad?"

" _That must be Blake. Yang's partner." Qrow stated, remembering a part of Yang's letters._

Turning the camera to face her teammate, Taiyang saw her daughter completely pink in the face.

"Um, yep! Just filming a video for my dad!" Ruby said, taking the camera back and turning it to face Blake. "So what are you doing here Blake?"

In her hands, Blake was holding a plastic bag and a camera. "I'm helping Nora out with her music video. Wanna come in and see how it's going?"

" _NO RUBY! SAY NO!" Taiyang shouted while grabbing the tv._

"OH! So that's what was going on." Ruby said behind the camera. "Sure. It's always fun seeing Jaune and Ren dance."

" _NOOOOO!" Taiyang shouted through his home._

Facing the camera to JNPR's door and having Blake open it, Ruby was given the view of a shirtless and oiled up Sun, Neptune, Ren, and Jaune standing side by side one another.

Getting into the view of the camera, a girl the viewers could guess was Nora walked up to Blake.

"Did you get the energy drinks and lemon tea's?" Nora asked.

"Right here." Blake said handing over the tea bags.

"GREAT!" Nora shouted. Turning to he others, she tossed each of them a tea bag. "ALRIGHT GUYS! DRINK YOUR TEA AND GET READY! THIS! IS! HAPPENING!"

Noticing Ruby in the room, Nora greeted her happily.

"Hey Ruby! What's with the camera?" asked Nora in a bubbly tone.

"I'm making a video to show my dad back home." She said behind the camera. "By the way, where's Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha," Blake said with a bit of venom. "is in the library searching on how to win a man, but still lose to someone better."

"That wasn't nice Blake."

"Ooh. Why don't you stick around to get some film on this? I'm sure your dad will have a riot watching this part of your vid." Nora offered while motioning to the boys who were currently massing their throats.

"Is it a new dance routine?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Nope! Hold on." After going over to the four and giving them some instructions, Nora stands in full view of the camera hands behind her back. "Hello Ruby's dad. I'm Nora: Ruby's pancake loving friend. And I'd like to present to you:"

Applause came from Blake's scroll.

"NORA'S NIP SYNC QUARTET!" she said while striking a pose.

shishishiw~

Taiyang and Qrow had to rewind the DVD to hear if they heard correctly.

"NORA'S NIP SYNC QUARTET!" Yep, they heard her correctly.

Zooming in on the four men, as the song of Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik played, Taiyang was currently on the floor laughing seeing four men sync flexing their pecs to the music, and Qrow was wheezing while holding his ribs. As it ended, the two grown men were relieved the previous event was a misunderstanding.

Getting back into the camera's view, Nora was clapping while facing the camera. "I hope you enjoyed that sir cause that was just the warm up!"

" _Oh gawd, there's more!" Qrow wheezed out._

"HIT IT!"

As the instrumental for Redbone's Come and Get Your Love was starting, Ren flexed his pecs to drums, Neptune was flexing his to the bass, Sun was to drums, and Jaune flexed while singing lead. The others flexed when they were needed as back up singers. They had to pause the video to finish laughing.

After laughing for thirty minutes straight, both men got back off the floor and resumed the video.

" _There was a full ten minutes of me laughing with no sound coming out." Wheezed Taiyang holding onto Qrow's shoulder._

"Thanks for watching sir!" Nora said waving to the camera.

Turning the camera back to her, Ruby saw the memory card was almost full. "Well dad, those were my friends. I hope you enjoy the vid. I'm having a great time here. I was scared at first of not making friends here, but I found friends I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Bye dad. Love you."

BZZZZZZZT

 **End Camera POV**

The video was done. Getting up to take the DVD out, Qrow turned to look back at his long time friend.

Sitting with a huge smile on his face, Taiyang felt so many things. Pain from laughing till he cried, relief his daughters were okay, and happy that after seven months of being away from him, his daughter still remembered to say she loved him.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it Qrow?" he said with a smile.

"What are you talking about you dunce?" Qrow said with a smirk. "It's still 10 in the morning. The days not over yet."

"It is? Man that video felt longer." Getting up, Taiyang stretched before staring at his friend with confidence. "Well then! Why don't we go smash some perps?"

Putting the DVD back in it's case, Qrow followed Taiyang to his car feeling good and ready to face the day.

 **END**

 **OMAKE:**

During practice

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" shouted one Sun Wukong. "Blake. Sister. Old flame. Have mercy!"

"Is this the nip? Is this the nip that messed up?" Blake said coldly while pinching Jaune's right nipple and occasionally pulling it.

"Blake, please!" whimpered a sad blonde knight. "It's really starting to hurt!"

"I'm sorry. I don't speak slave language." Blake said sarcastically. Still holding the nipple "Nora you know slave language. Tell this slave to stop f**king up!"

"DON'T F**K UP!"

It would be a few more hours before all four men got it right.

 **END**

 **AN: That was fun to write. A bit hard trying to center around the camera point of view, but… eh, I winged it. I read a review saying they were nervous about this chapter. Bet it wasn't what you were expecting, huh?**

 **Anyways.**

 **NEXT TIME ON: THOSE DAYS**

"WHO ARE THE HUNTERS? TELL ME!" Jaune said behind his shield, while being blinded by a motorcycle light.

"I trained you in the ways of the sword and opened the aura in your soul Jaune." Pyrrha said while brandishing Milo and throwing Crocea Mors at his feet. "Now let's see if it's enough to take me down!"

"JAUNE? JAUNE? JAAAUUUNNNNE!" Ruby shouted through her scroll.

Chapter 5: Grimm Eater


	5. Grimm Eater

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Jitterwhack updating again. If you all read the preview last chapter and got it's reference, then good on you. If you didn't, then I'll tell you. It's from Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater. It was the first Metal Gear game I played and also the first stealth game.**

Chapter 5: Grimm Eater

Beacon was a school that trained Hunters and Huntresses. Students were trained in combat and strategy, while also learning about the Grimm and ways to defeat them. But at the end of the day, it was still a school with young students who needed a break from it all.

That is why the teachers open clubs and special events for them. On this day, a special event is taking place: The Film Festival.

The rules were simple. The film had focus to be met, and the staff would judge the winner based on story, acting, and effects. And only three teams could work together.

Students who like to entertain the idea would create a film with friends to compete for a prize in the school budget. Some prizes range from coupons to tickets at an amusement park.

She wasn't fond of the festival itself since most of the acting was mediocre or the camera controls were done poorly. And the story lines were too predictable.

Currently, she and the staff were judging a film done by team CRDL. To put it in words, it was abysmal. The focus of the film festival was the meaning of being a hunter/huntress. What they presented was some sort of friendship gag with scripted lines.

Standing up, Goodwitch decided to introduce the final film as requested by the teams themselves.

"Thank you… Team CRDL for that …informative performance." Glynda said, choosing her words carefully. "Our next film belongs to Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY, who requested for their film to be last. Professor Peach, if you may?"

Placing the dvd into the player, Peach dimmed the lights as Glynda sat back down with the staff.

 **FILM**

"A Team RWB, JNPR, and CFVY film" the message faded in with four deep drum beats.

"After the fall of the White Fang, the world was split into two: Dusk and Dawn. This marked the beginning of the Dust War." Narrated Jaune's voice, while showing a map of Remnant.

"Both sides were in constant fear the other would attack." He continued. "If one side showed any signs of hostility, armies would be sent in. This is where the Hunters and Huntresses came into play."

The image changed to show 2D pictures of Hunters and Huntresses fighting Grimm, sneaking through buildings, and running through bullets and armies. "Acting as spies for their respective government, they were sent on missions to sabotage, uncover, and destroy any threat found before it could be acted upon."

As the images faded out, the film continued showing someone in a pilot helmet falling to the ground wearing a black skintight suit with a few orange trimmings, and a sword with a white sheath strapped to his back.

" _Jaune! You're heading in close to the ground. Prepare your landing strategy!_ " a voice radioed in his helmet. Glynda recognized the as Miss Scarlatina.

Opening his shield, he puts his feet on it using it as a surfboard. Getting closer to the trees, Jaune starts cutting branches in the way. On closer look, Glynda notices that the area is in fact Forever Falls.

' _I have to give them props on the camera quality and angle of it all. They must have had 3 cameras filming that scene.'_ Glynda thought impressed.

A few students shrieked seeing him head straight for a cliff. Shield making contact with the ground, Jaune leans back to stop himself from skidding off a cliff. Stabbing his sword at the last second, he stops himself from nearing the edge by a few inches, but loses his helmet in the process.

The camera was angled to show the sun shining on Jaune's face, giving a small glint. Crouching behind a tree, he takes out his scroll.

The whole screen shows a conversation with Velvet and Jaune. "Arc here. I've made it to Forever Fall."

"Excellent work Jaune." Velvet stated. "Your objective is to rescue this man."

A picture of Neptune wearing a lab coat and glasses replaces Velvet's image.

Velvet: He was captured by a secret group to build a war machine that would have the White Fang rise up once more.

The picture changed into a map of the area.

Velvet: The cabin he's currently staying in is five miles due west. Follow the path, and you'll have no problem finding the area. Once you've located him, come back to the area you're standing at for an extraction.

Jaune: Understood.

Velvet: And Jaune. Be careful. Besides the Grimm, there are patrols spread throughout the whole area. You cannot be spotted, so be sure to go in stealth first.

Nora: Aren't you forgetting something?

Velvet: Am I?

Nora: Yes! You know what? Let me handle this. Hello Arc. I'm Nora. I'm the medic in charge of making sure you don't contract any disease while going on this mission.

Jaune: Wouldn't it have been easier if you were here with me?

Nora: Are you serious? Sending a medic into a stealth mission is no different from sending a civilian to fight Grimm.

Jaune: Okay. You don't have to bite my head off.

Nora: Just listen to what I say and you may stop yourself from getting a urethral infection.

Jaune grumbled at her. Before he could make a comeback, Pyrrha's picture popped in.

Pyrrha: You need to listen to her Jaune.

Jaune: Pyrrha? What are-

Pyrrha: You didn't think I'd miss monitoring your first solo mission would you? Back on topic, listen to Nora's advice. And remember your training. If you're spotted, try to take the enemy down before back up arrives. And remember to get out of there if things get too heavy. It'll be difficult hiding your head since you lost your helmet, so you'll have to be extra careful.

Glynda was impressed with Nora. The normally hyperactive girl was talking maturely and like a professional. She wonders if the Valkyrie just pretends to act all bubbly.

Giving an affirmative, Jaune put his scroll away and headed west. Entering a clearing he spotted a herd of Goliaths. Ducking behind a tree, his scroll started vibrating. Taking it out, it was Nora calling.

Nora: Jaune. Those are Goliath. They're one of the largest terrestrial Grimm found on Remnant.

Jaune: Any tips on beating them?

Nora: There's no need for that. Goliath's may be Grimm, but they ignore humans as long as they aren't threatened.

Jaune: That's good to know.

Nora: Good luck Jaune.

Steering clear of the Goliaths, Jaune entered an area being patrolled by men wearing Grimm mask. Luckily, he was not so easily spotted since his attire blended in nicely with the background.

Going into a new area, Jaune saw a bridge being blocked by another guard. Looking up, he saw a Rapier Wasps nest hanging right over said guard. Chucking a nearby rock at it, the nest fell in front of the guard, causing him to run through the bridge and falling off to his death.

Glynda hoped whoever that actor was, wasn't too seriously injured.

Crossing the bridge, Jaune made it to the cabin. Suddenly his scroll started vibrating. Picking it up it was from Velvet and Pyrrha.

Velvet: You've reached the cabin Jaune. Neptune should be in there. But be careful. There are guards patrolling the area.

Pyrrha: You won't be able to get him out safely with all those guards there. Be sure to take them all down.

Closing his scroll, Jaune crawled his way into the area. A few guards almost spotted him, but they were quickly thrown down into submission. Clearing the area of five guards, Jaune proceeded to the cabin.

Opening the door, he saw Neptune crouched over his fireplace burning all his blueprints. Turning around, he shrieked in fear while throwing a few bottles. "Get away! I've told you all I've could about the machine!"

"Easy." Jaune said while dodging thrown objects. "I'm here to get you out."

"You're too late." Neptune cried. "By now, the guards have already suspected you're here and have called a whole platoon to gun us both down!"

Glynda was impressed by their acting. She could feel the emotions.

"Then you better stand up and keep close to me." Jaune said while gripping the bluenettes arm. "There's a lot more at stake here than both our lives. So be a good prey, and let this Hunter drag you away."

Nodding his head while wiping tears, Neptune followed his rescuer out the door, unaware that a platoon was out waiting for them to emerge.

 **The Kongou Unit** was written on the screen to introduce the soldiers' title.

"Looks like the Hunter has become the hunted." Came the voice of Sun, wearing a red scarf, a necklace with one bullet hanging, and an open black suit with his abs out in display. Many girls swooned at the sight.

"We still need the doctor alive, but you" the monkey faunus said, pointing to Jaune. "You're not in the equation. Won't the higher ups like to know we got a hostage. A Hunter to boot! Whoever sent you will have to pay a heavy fine for your safe return."

Opening his shield and giving it to Neptune, Jaune got into a fighting stance that looked like a mix of boxing and jiujutsu.

"Stay behind the shield, and whatever you do… don't open your eyes until I say so." He whispered.

"Don't try anything funny." Sun said, moving closer to Jaune. "You're currently surrounded by some of my top men. All faunus. If they see you so much as twitch… they'll gun you down."

Without warning, Jaune flared his aura to the point where it was blinding. Sounds of gunfire, grunts of pain, and bodies hitting the floor were heard. As the light cleared, the only people standing were Neptune and Jaune.

Thinking the movie was almost over; Glynda was about to stand up to turn the lights back on. But what came next surprised her.

Taking his shield back, both men left towards the bridge. Halfway through, Jaune was shocked to see his mentor and partner standing in the center blocking their path, wearing the same attire as Jaune but with her signature red sash tied to her waist.

"Pyrrha? What are you doing here?" Jaune said stepping forward to meet her.

Without warning, Pyrrha transforms Milo into it's rifle mode and aimed to shoot Jaune in the leg. Fortunately, he stepped back in time to have it hit an inch in front of his foot.

Goodwitch immediately sat back down to see where this was going.

"What?" Before Jaune could react, Pyrrha got in front of him and twisted his arm behind his back. Neptune was clinging to the ropes watching helplessly. "Pyrrha? What are you doing?"

"I'm defecting Jaune." Pyrrha said emotionlessly. "I'm taking Neptune back to finish the war machine."

"Pyrrha! Why are you doing this?" Jaune gritted out in pain.

Throwing him back to the bluenette, she spoke. "I'm setting things right Jaune."

The skies started dimming and snow was falling. Reaching for a snowflake, Pyrrha didn't notice the apparition of Weiss standing behind her. "Is that you Weiss. Are you watching me?"

"Pyr-" Before he could utter a word, the wind in the bridge picked up as a Bullhead hovered next to the bridge, flames circling it. As the port opened, there stood Fox, Ruby, Sun, Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Yang.

 **The Garden Unit** were the words shown above the Bullhead, introducing the team.

Fox ziplined down and grabbed Neptune.

Before Jaune could react, Pyrrha grabbed him once more, and placed him in a chokehold. "This is my choice Jaune. You can't follow me. Forget about me… and live."

Turning him around, she punches him in the ribs and flips him off the bridge. Before falling, Jaune was able to grab her red sash, tearing it off her.

"PYRRHAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!" Splash.

Looking down, the red head saw nothing but rapid waters. "Stay safe Jaune."

Glynda couldn't believe what was happening. She knew the three teams were working over time on the movie, but this was going beyond what she expected.

Back to the film, Jaune managed to float back to land. His sneaking suit was torn showing his upper body. Feeling a vibration, he was surprised his scroll made it through the fall. Opening it; it was a call from Nora.

Nora: Jaune! Are you ok? You're aura is in the red and your vitals show serious injuries.

Jaune: I'm not so sure Nora. My aura is currently healing what's broken, but I feel… GRAGH!

Nora: JAUNE?

Jaune: WHY? WHY'D SHE DO IT?

Velvet: Jaune! Calm down. You're still in a Grimm infested area. Anymore negative energy, and you'll be surrounded.

Jaune: But Pyrrha-

Velvet: I'm just as shocked as you are. But as of now, Pyrrha is a traitor to our country. We've homed in on your scroll's signal and are sending a Bullhead to pick you up.

Signing off, Jaune looked to the sky to see the Bullhead carrying Pyrrha flying towards the mountains. Feeling abandoned, Jaune reaches his hand out towards the aircraft. Unknown to him, Pyrrha spots him and reaches an arm out to him as well.

Glynda felt that this was just the beginning of the movie.

 **Unhappy Reunion**

After healing, Jaune returns to Forever Fall in the same location at night. His outfit is still the same from his first mission, but with Pyrrha's sash tied around his neck to resemble a scarf and hood. His mission has been changed to find the war machine and destroy it.

He'll be sneaking back to the cabin to rendezvous with another spy in the area who's seen the war machine, who goes by the codename: **Staff.**

Memories flooded once he came to the bridge. Holding his rib, Jaune's hand trails to the sash wrapped around his neck.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" came a voice from behind him.

Turning around, Jaune was shocked to see Pyrrha. She was wearing a cyan sneaking suit and had a silver raincoat draped over her shoulders.

Before he could unsheathe his sword, Pyrrha grabbed the hilt and pushed him onto the bridge, taking away his only weapon. "You shouldn't have come back Jaune. I spared your life because of the connection we had."

"Pyrrha." Jaune breathed out.

Before he could utter another word Pyrrha cut the ropes holding the bridge together, sending Jaune on the opposite side as he held onto the bridge.

"I'm keeping your sword Jaune. You can have it back if you're able to reach me." She shouted while he climbed to the top.

By this time, Glynda was enjoying the suspense while eating popcorn with Peach.

 **Meeting the beauty**

After getting back up, Jaune was now weaponless against the Grimm and enemy forces. With just his shield, he had to rely on hand to hand combat and stealth. Making it to the cabin, Jaune entered hoping to find whoever Staff was. Finding no one, he steps out of the cabin only to be met with a bright light shining in his face and the sound of a motorcycle engine.

The lights dimming, he could see the rider was a female judging by the figure, wearing an all black biker jumpsuit, a yellow helmet with cat ears and a yellow motorcycle.

"Are you Staff?" asked Jaune taking his shield out. "What's the password? Who are the Hunter's?"

Getting no response, he stepped closer with shield raised high, trying to ignore the light.

"WHO ARE THE HUNTERS? TELL ME!" Jaune said behind his shield, while being blinded by the motorcycle light.

Suddenly three things happened. Jaune heard a weapon cock behind him, the lights and engine turned off, and the rider told him to get down.

Quickly ducking down with shield covering his head, the rider took out a pistol and shot all four soldiers behind him in a sideways motion.

"Do you believe I'm friendly now?" asked the female rider.

"A female. The higher ups told me Staff was a male." Stated Jaune.

"He couldn't make it due to a few complications." She said while unclipping her helmet. Pulling it off, black hair spilled out reaching her mid-back. Stepping closer to him, she unzipped her jacket to show a white tank top and her navel. A few male and female students wolf whistled. "I'm Blake by the way. Let's get inside so I can fill you in."

Following Blake into the cabin, Jaune made a quick glance outside out of caution. After Blake reports on the war machine's progress and where the location is being held, Jaune relays the info to Nora and Velvet.

Velvet: This is good Jaune. The war machine isn't nearly complete yet. The bad news is that we can't get to your location and pick you up. After what happened last week, the area was upgraded with anti-aircraft weaponry. You'll have to go on foot and put a stop to this. Mountain Glenn is located to the east of you. You know you're on the right path once you're in the Emerald Forest.

Blake: Rest up for the night here Jaune.

Jaune: I can still keep going.

Nora: Listen to a woman's advice Arc. You'll need your rest if you want to continue at your best.

Signing off, he goes to a couch near the fireplace. Before he could get comfortable, a green pistol dagger was thrown on his lap.

"I noticed you were lacking a weapon. It's called a Storm Flower." Blake said while moving to sit next to him. "Do you know how to use one?"

Turning the weapon over in his hand, Jaune practices aiming with it, then slicing the air. "It's not a sword, but it'll have to do. Thanks Blake."

The two slept close together on the couch, both on opposite sides.

Peach instantly shipped the two while Glynda thought the mentor would win in the end. This caused a silent shipping war between them.

 **Return of the Kongous**

Glynda was on the edge of her seat! There were so many times that the hero was almost spotted and gunned down by the special force. After Blake hid in the shadows, Jaune crawled into the fireplace to get to the roof. He was a hair length away from being burnt alive when a soldier threw a grenade in. And with just a pistol, he was able to incapacitate all ten of the Kongou units without killing them.

"You're pretty good!" came the voice of Sun on top of the roof wearing red shades. He was holding Blake in a chokehold with her helmet on, hiding her face from him. "This one was trying to escape. Good thing I stuck close to his ride."

' _I guess he doesn't know 'he's' a she.'_ Thought Peach with mirth.

As Blake struggled, Sun's hand landed on her chest. "A woman? No matter."

Taking out a red blunderbuss, he aimed it at Jaune. "Don't think your fancy judo can save you now. And don't try any of that aura stuff."

"Anti-glare shades. Even the sun becomes a perfect circle to these." He said while tapping them.

"If you're going to take the shot, you better make it count. That blunderbuss only gives one shot before reloading. Besides, you don't have what it takes to kill me." Jaune said while lowering Storm Flower.

"I'll show you!" Taking aim, Sun readied to pull the trigger. Suddenly, with great flexibility, Blake lifts her leg to kick Sun in the face and drops him down near her bike and Jaune. Before he could get back up, Jaune grabs the blunderbuss out of his hands ad knocks him back down.

"You're pretty good." Jaune said while offering Sun a hand up.

"Pretty… good?" Sun groaned. Taking the offered hand, Sun looks Jaune straight in the eye as he's given back his gun. "What's your name?"

"…Arc." Jaune said.

"…I meant… nevermind." Sun said putting his gun back in it's holster. "Commander Kongou. You'll be seeing me again."

Giving a two-finger point, Sun jumps into the trees. As Blake took aim to shoot him down, Jaune lowered her arm.

"Why'd you stop me?" she asked angrily.

"There's still hope for him." He said.

"You're going to regret it." She said in a huff. Revving her engine, she turns back to him. "I need to make it back to base before him, otherwise I'll be suspected. Follow the path behind the cabin. It'll lead you to Emerald Forest."

As her engine roared, Blake drives over dunes and into the forests, leaving Jaune alone. Heading behind the cabin, Jaune sees the trail and follows it, Strom Flower drawn in case of any Grimm or guards.

 **Fighting Switch Shot Kongou**

The film got more interesting as it continued for Glynda and Peach. After treading a Grimm infested lake, sneaking through a minefield, and destroying the soldiers helicopter and ration supply, the blonde witch and her fellow teacher were hooked on it. Currently, the hero was getting close to the Emerald Forest as the black soil started to gain bits of green in it.

Seeing a big rift in his way from entering the green forest, Jaune was about to walk around it when clapping was heard from the other side. Walking from behind a rock was Sun still wearing his shades.

"I've been expecting you Arc!" he called from over the rift. "I even took your advice."

Pulling out his nunchakus, he shows off spinning them. "These hold three shots in each one. That makes twelve shots all in all. Let's see if I have what it takes now!"

"And don't worry. My men are only here as spectators to this battle. Right men?" sounds of cheering were heard behind Sun.

Pulling Storm Flower out, both men took cover waiting for the other to make the first shot. Sun made the first few shots, a few ricocheting off rocks and grazing Jaune. After all twelve shots, the sounds of Sun complaining about reload time were heard.

Standing from his hiding spot, Jaune goes near the edge of the rift with Storm Flower holstered.

One of Sun's men see him and calls to his commander. "BOSS! He's standing out in the open."

Completing his reload and looking up from his hiding spot, Sun was surprised to see Jaune staring at him with his hand two inches from his holstered gun. Recognizing the stance, Sun got out of his hiding spot in excitement.

"WHAT?" Sun laughed. "A quick draw! YES! It's the heart of a duel."

"I remember my first quick draw. I was stationed in Va-" Vefore Port could start rambling, Glynda used her wand to throw him out the auditorium and lock the door behind him.

Luckily, Port's interruption didn't make anyone miss anything important. As both men stood in the edge of the rift, guns holstered, they waited in anticipation for someone to move. After a few seconds, Sun made to draw both weapons, but Jaune drew his gun first.

As four shots were heard, Sun's weapons flew out of his hands and a few feet behind him. He turned to the weapons behind him then back to his enemy.

"I felt that. …Not bad." He complimented.

Turning to pick up his weapon and continue the duel, both men heard a whirring sound. Turning to the sound, they saw Coco holding her weapon aiming it at Jaune.

"NO! This is my duel Adel!" Sun shouted. His complaint met deaf ears as Coco took fire. One bullet struck a Rapier Wasps nest behind Jaune, causing a huge swarm to attack everyone. Having no choice, Jaune jumped into the rift.

 **Fighting the rain**

After falling into the rift, Jaune was in complete darkness. Using his aura to light the place, he found a few lightning crystals that Nora said would come in handy. Searching through the caverns, he saw sunlight.

Sadly, his way was being guarded by Coco. Standing atop a platform surrounded by water, she wiped her sunglasses before looking at him.

"So you're P-moneys student." Coco said, checking him out. "You have style, but is it enough to beat me? I am Rain. The message from the skies."

Many students had goose bumps hearing her introduction.

Raising her gun, she took aim and fired.

Jaune jumped into the waters and dived as deep as he could to blend in the dark.

"Where did you go?" Coco's voice echoed out in the caverns as she fired into the waters.

Emerging behind her, Jaune silently got onto the platform. Taking the red sash off, he threw it at Coco's gun while it was spinning, jamming it. "My gun!"

Getting mad, Coco tries to use her gun as a club, swinging in a hammer motion to squish her target. Jaune evades most of the hits; never noticing the platform they're standing on is cracking for the force.

"Are you really her student?" Coco asked angrily. "Fight like a man!"

While getting out of the way of another downward swing, he looses his footing on a cracked part of the platform and trips. Seeing her chance, Coco raises her gun high in the air ready to end him.

With his back turned, Jaune places something in between the cracks and rolls out of the way at the last second and lands in the water. Before Coco knew what happened her gun smashed a lightning crystal.

The charge ignited all the bullets in her gun, causing it to explode in front of her point blank. Her aura wasn't enough to heal her. Looking up to the sky above, Coco saw the sun.

"I'm sorry P-money. You trained your student too well. It looks like… the rain is clearing up now." And with her final breath, Coco falls into the water and sinks down to the bottom.

Taking his sash and putting it back around his neck, Jaune felt that it was tattered a bit from the explosion.

"I'm sorry." He said to no one before exiting the cavern.

 **Finding Neptune and Blake**

After exiting the cavern, Jaune had to swim through a river to avoid being spotted by patrol. On the way, he destroyed an ammunition warehouse while taking a bit of ammo for Storm Flower. Going deeper into the warehouse he saw Neptune being harassed by Yang. Blake was standing behind her wearing a bow, glasses, and a female army uniform.

"I'm getting impatient Vasillas!" Yang said holding Neptune by the scruff of his lab coat. "The Paladin isn't close to being complete, and I'm getting tired of looking at your pathetic mug."

"Please!" Neptune begged. "Just give me a bit more time. If your haven't been harassing me daily, I could have it done sooner."

"Hmph." Yang huffed. Turning to Blake, Yang grabbed her by the shoulders and grinned while looking at him. "Maybe you need a bit more… incentive."

Without warning, small embers surrounded Blake, burning parts of her skin and clothing.

"Stop!" shouted Neptune. "You're hurting her! She'll burn!"

"Finish the machine." Yang shouted letting go of Blake as she fell to her knees. "Hmph. Your lover is pathetic Bella. …Come! We're going to my room."

Peach had to stop herself from crying. Her ship was broken! Looking to Glynda, she seethed when she got a Cheshire grin.

"I hate you." She mouthed.

Just as Jaune was about to come out of hiding and grab Neptune, Pyrrha entered through another door with another guard carrying a sleeping Ruby with Zwei resting on her belly.

"Uhm, Miss Nikos? Should I wake her?" asked the guard.

"No. She'll only wake when the time is right." Pyrrha answered while picking Neptune off the ground and handing him to another guard. "I suggest you finish the machine. For your sake… and hers."

"Miss Nikos. When will The Rose wake up?" asked the guard.

Pyrrha walks toward him and lifts the hood covering Ruby's sleeping eyes. "She is a rose that opens in the battlefield. When the time comes, she will be a force to be reckoned with."

In the shadows, Jaune gripped the sash around his neck at the sight of her.

 **Sneak In**

It was nighttime as Jaune snuck into the labs in a scientist outfit.

Getting a call from Velvet earlier about a lab close by in the area, Jaune headed there in hopes of finding Neptune. On the way there, Jaune saw a few dead scientists that got caught in booby traps. A call from Velvet explained that they were scientists that tried to escape. Nora suggested taking the clothes off of one them and sneak into the lab posing as one. While taking a scientist down, Nora also recommended taking a mushroom that was near the corpse saying it could be useful. Velvet agreed with both ideas.

What followed was a clip of Jaune taking all his clothes off with the moon shining on him. The only thing protecting his modesty was a blurry blade of grass in front of the camera and a glare from the moon shining over his crotch. Many women in the audience cheered, including Peach. A stern gaze from a pink-faced Glynda silenced everyone.

Not finding Neptune, and getting info from a drunk General Ren on his location, Jaune was headed for Mountain Glenn.

 **The fox and the bear**

It was day break a Jaune snuck out of the labs and back to the area where he got the scientist clothes. Back in his sneaking suit, he made it to the center of the area before he something hit his leg. Screaming in pain, Jaune fell to the ground; his leg paralyzed from the knee down.

"You being here means you've killed The Rain." Came a voice from the trees. "I wonder how well you'll do against me?"

Landing on a branch, Fox sets his eyes on Jaune. "I am The Lightning. The rain transformed."

 **GRAWR!**

An Ursa Major came barreling out from the trees, destroying the booby traps in it's way.

"It looks like this will be a challenge." Fox smirked. "Who gets to take you down? Me? Or the Grimm?"

The battle was nerve wracking to watch for the audience. Jaune was losing badly. While trying to shoot the Ursa Major and Fox down, Fox was hitting his open pressure points while receiving a few shots himself. His aura was taking a huge toll opening them back up. Suddenly, Nora called as he was thrown against a tree.

Nora: Jaune! Remember the mushroom you picked up? It's an aura enhancer. Eat it quickly before you dry out!

Glynda predicted this would happen. It was obvious that item would be used to save the hero in the end. Peach in the other hand looked confused.

Taking the mushroom from his pocket, Jaune was about to eat it. But before it could reach his lips, Fox appeared in front of him and grabbed it.

"I heard that!" he laughed. "An aura enhancer you say? Well, I burnt my reserves speeding around you. Bottoms up!"

Eating the mushroom, Glynda and the audience wondered how the hero would get out of this mess. But instead of getting a boost, Fox started coughing and throwing up!

"Poison! Blegh!" Fox wheezed.

Seeing a chance, Jaune hit fox with a five hit combo and a hip throw that sent him at the Ursa's feet.

"So this is how it ends." Fox said while looking at the Ursa approaching him. "I'm sorry boss. Just like the rain, it's time for the lightning… to vanish."

As the Ursa stepped over him and roared in his face, Fox used his last strength to hit the Ursa with lightning speed causing it to explode and send it's bones flying in multiple directions. Jaune hid behind his shield to protect himself from the incoming projectiles.

Looking over Fox's body, Jaune picked him up and placed him on a boulder where the Grimm couldn't get him.

 **The Rose in the battlefield**

After fighting Fox and traveling two areas over, Jaune got a call from Blake.

Jaune: Blake. Where are you?

Blake: I'm currently in hiding at a warehouse just on the outskirts of Mountain Glenn. Why? Did you miss me?

Jaune: I saw Colonel Xiao Long drag you away after burning you in front of your husband.

Blake: Husband? …Oh! You meant Neptune. No. That's one of my covers. I needed a guise to be near the machine, and acting as Neptune's wife was one of te only ways to do so.

Jaune: I see.

Blake: You weren't jealous, were you?

Jaune: Of what?

Blake: …Nevermind. Back on topic. I called to tell you that you're near a cliff that'll help you reach Mountain Glenn. It's connected by a stone bridge, you can't miss it.

Jaune: Got it.

Peach was silently giving Glynda the two middle finger salute. Her ship was still afloat!

After hanging up, Jaune entered an open area with no guards.

High atop a hill, Zwei ran to Ruby and licked her face. "Arf! Arf!"

Waking up, Ruby opened her silver eyes adjusting them to the light. Looking into her scope, she saw Jaune in her sight.

"Grant me the strength to take down my prey." She said in a low tone, removing her hood. "I have slept long enough to last me… an eternity. I have to thank you… for waking me. If you hadn't shown up… my sleep …would have been an eternity. Do you hear me… Arc? I am The Rose! I …am the final piece to be placed …on your coffin. You'll make a fine prey for my final hunt."

Hearing her Jaune hid behind a rock and contacted Blake.

Jaune: Blake. I found The Rose.

Blake: This is bad Jaune. You won't be able to climb the cliff with her taking aim at you. The Rose is a prodigy sniper. She's been known as a Huntress that relies on speed and distance. She got that codename by the rose petals she leaves behind whenever she uses her semblance. Careful Jaune. This will one of the toughest fights yet.

True to Blake's words, the fight was hard. Jaune didn't have a an long ranged weaponry, so he had to find ways to sneak up on her.

The audience had a few jump scares whenever Ruby would use her semblance to get behind Jaune and say "Behind you." before firing a shot into his back point blank.

As Ruby sat atop another hill, scope trained on Jaune to fire one more time, she was surprised when he opened his shield and lodged it into the ground. It looked like he was planning o hiding behind his shield. Firing a few shots, the shield did not budge or waver.

As she continued to unload rounds into the shield, she did not her him creep up behind her. "Freeze!"

"How did you?" Grabbing before she could run, Jaune threw her onto a cliff wall, only for her to recover and run away using her semblance. Just as he wanted.

Following the rose petals she left behind, Jaune made sure to stay out of the scopes line of sight to corner and surprise her each time. By the third time, Ruby was exhausted and couldn't use her semblance anymore.

"Had enough?" Jaune said from behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She laughed at his charm while panting.

"Thank you for this hunt. The boss …has trained you well. I bet… she is proud of you." Lying on her back, Ruby closes her eyes as Zwei runs up to her and tucks himself under her arm. "It's time for this wilted rose… to flow in the wind."

Before Jaune could stop her, Ruby turned into a thousand rose petals that were picked up by the wind. The only thing left was her signature red hood. Picking the fabric up. Jaune tied it around a tree as her tombstone. "And you were such a cute girl too."

Reaching the cliff, Jaune looked it up before scaling it. All the while, it sounded like Weiss was singing in the background. The audience guessed it as the theme song for the movie since the chorus said Grimm Eater.

Glynda didn't know how much more she could take. She was used to heroes always winning, but not like this. It was almost how most battles were in the Hunter world. Respect, strategy, deceit, loyalty, and honor. All this flowed into the film. She could not wait for the final battle.

 **Scars that run deep**

After climbing the cliff, Jaune snuck past more soldiers before reaching the rendezvous point with Blake. Opening the door, he caught her in the middle of putting her biker jumpsuit on. The audience noticed the burn marks on her back.

"Sorry." Jaune apologized.

"It's okay. I'm more self conscious having someone see these scars." Blake lamented.

"Were they from Xiao Long?" Jaune asked.

"It's part of her fetish. She likes burning things and causing pain. Most of these are from her." Blake said, running a hand through burn on her shoulder. "You're pretty scarred up yourself."

Walking over to him, she unzips his sneaking suit to reveal a few scars on his ribs and a few cut marks on his chest. Running a hand on the cut mark, she felt him twitch a bit.

"Is it still fresh?" she asked.

"No. I got it a long time ago training with… her." Jaune said sadly, remembering the day.

"You mean Pyrrha don't you?" She said trailing a finger over another scar.

"…Yeah." He answered reluctantly.

"…Did you love her?" she asked out of the blue.

"…It was much more than that." Jaune explained. "It ran deeper than a teacher and her student or two lovers. We were partners. We relied on one another, and consoled our deepest secrets that no one else knew about. No one knew me better than her. And no one knew her better than me. …At least, that's what I thought."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Blake gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. I've got to show you something."

Bringing him through a back door that lead to a cliff overlooking Mountain Glenn, she handed him a pair of binoculars. "Look down there."

In the scopes view, the Paladin was shown moving. Facing Blake, Jaune had a worried look on his face.

"The Paladin is moving?" he asked panicked.

"Yes. They were able to have it start walking, but the weaponry is still unfinished." Blake explained. "That thing needs to be destroyed, but I'll need your help to do it."

Nodding his head, he asked what he needed to do.

"There's an underground passage that leads to the bottom of Mountain Glenn. If you take it, you'll be able to sneak into the main building where Neptune is being held captive. If you can rescue him disguised as one of the officers, he can help in telling us how to destroy it." Blake finished.

"I need to get back to my other role. Don't keep a woman waiting." Getting on her bike, she blew him a kiss and sped off the cliff heading straight for the building.

By now, Peach was giving Glynda a cheeky grin while raising her eyebrows. Glynda had to hold back on throwing her out with Port.

 **Attack the Titan**

Going through the passage Blake was talking about, he was surprised to see it poorly illuminated. Hearing a clanking sound, Jaune felt the ground shake before a wall was completely destroyed. Walking over the debris was Yatsuhashi, with his blade drawn out.

"I am the Storm." He said coldly. "The winds of my blade will cut you to ribbons. I went on an extermination mission with The Rain and Lightning during a hurricane. And do you know what I saw?"

Swinging his blade to another wall, it crumbled easily.

"A storm! A storm of emotions as people quivered and cried for sanctuary while gaining despair." He yelled. Walking closer to Jaune, he readied his blade. "Now you're going to feel the coldness of despair as I drive you into the eye of the storm."

If the battle could be summed up in one word, the audience agreed on one: TITANIC! It was shield against sword in this match. Strategy against might! There were a few times they thought the protagonist would actually keel over. And it wasn't even done yet.

"You tore my armor!" Yatsuhashi yelled as Jaune fired Storm Flower, destroying pieces of the armor.

As Yatsuhashi swung his blade, Jaune raised his shield to block, only to be knocked back. Getting up, he runs into the darkness to hide from the tall man.

"Hiding wont help you!" The tall swordsman yelled. "No walls can save you from this storm!"

Swinging his blade to break a wall, Jaune screamed in pain as debris hit his back. Getting back up, Jaune stood a few feet away from the swordsman, shield and Strom Flower at the ready.

"I see you plan to fight like a man!" Yatsuhashi commented. "I can respect that."

As both men charged forward, the swordsman made for a horizontal swing to cleave his enemy in half. But Jaune ducked under the swing and slid with his shield covering his face.

Getting behind Yatsuhashi, he used the dagger of Storm Flower to get a deep gash in the tall mans back. Letting out a painful scream, Yatsuhashi used his blade to balance himself.

"Boss…" he breathed out. "This is the end of the Garden. …You're the only one left. …I'm off …to join the Snow. It's time… time for this storm… to subside."

Swinging his blade in every direction before throwing it to Jaune's feet, the walls caved in on The Storm.

Taking the blade, with a mighty heave, he plunged it into the ground where the debris fell on it's owner before walking off.

 **Imprisonment and torture**

After getting out of the passageway, finding the main building was easy. Knocking out an unsuspecting officer and taking his uniform, Jaune was able to pass off as an officer as he entered the building. Not drawing attention to himself, he made it into the room where Neptune was being captured.

Inside the room, Blake was currently interrogating Neptune.

"I know you know its location." She said coldly.

"Please! I can't tell you where it is. It needs to be destroyed!" Neptune tried to reason.

"What's the matter Vasillas? You're not afraid to tell your wife your secrets, are you?" Blake taunted.

"I would rather die than be associated with someone like you!" he yelled.

"Aww. That's too bad." Walking towards him, Blake fished something out of her back. Closing his eyes in fear, Neptune prepared himself for pain. Not feeling anything after a few seconds he opened his eyes.

Blake was currently looking in a compact mirror checking her bow. "W-wha?"

Hearing his confusion, Blake chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm expecting someone to arrive soon. He's more of my type." She said while looking away with a blush.

"I feel sorry for the fool already." Neptune stated coldly.

"Jealous?" Blake taunted.

"You are not my type either Bla-" before he could finish his sentence, Blake had a black sword to his throat.

"Don't use that name here. If you blow my cover…" she let the threat hang in the air. "Now. I'll be going. My guest should be arriving to pick you up."

Leaving through another door, Neptune placed a hand over his slowly beating heart. After a few seconds, Jaune came in.

Recognizing him, Neptune was ecstatic. But it was short lived as Yang entered the room. "I'm impressed Vasillas. The machine is running better than expected."

Turning to face Jaune, Yang gripped him by the balls.

"Who are you?" she said menacingly. "I know all my officers, and I'd remember a pretty face like yours. So I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?"

With each word, Yang's grip tightened. Having enough, Jaune gripped her arm and flipped her over. Drawing Storm Flower, he aimed it directly to her head. Suddenly Pyrrha entered the room.

Seeing Jaune, she swatted Storm Flower out of his hands and put him in a policeman hold before knocking him out. "I'm impressed you got this far Jaune."

"You know this clown?" Yang cut in.

"He's my former apprentice." Pyrrha stated coldly to her. "Calling him a clown is the same as insulting me."

"Easy now." Yang raised her hands defensively. "But one does wonder. Even if he is your apprentice, to get here his far on his own? That's hard to believe."

"Are you implying I-"

"Not you." Yang cut in quickly, motioning towards Neptune and Jaune. "But I have a feeling we have a spy in our midst, and these two know who it is."

The scene fades black. After a few seconds, sounds of flesh being hit and grunts of pain could be heard.

"Tell me!" Yang grunts and the sound of someone getting hit follows. "Tell me who's the spy?" Another hit. "They're after my shard, aren't they?" Two more hits.

"He doesn't know anything!" came Blake's voice.

"Then he's useless!" Sounds of fire and flesh ripping could be heard, followed by Neptune screaming before a loud bang and a few pops silence him.

Those eating in the audience were feeling nauseated after hearing the sounds.

What followed next was Blake sobbing. "You …monster."

"Let's see if this one will talk." Yang said angrily. "You've got quite the body. Let's see how long it lasts."

The screen changed to showing Jaune being tied up half-naked with his hands raised to keep him hanging just a foot off the ground.

As Yang started hitting him asking the same questions she did to the now deceased Neptune, Sun and Blake watched in disgust.

"He's not going to break." Pyrrha cut in. "I've trained him not to."

Looking to her prisoner then to her teacher Yang has an idea. "Fine then. You break him. I wouldn't ask this of you, but given the circumstances… I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to show me proof you and he weren't in collusion."

There was a small twitch in Pyrrha's eye.

"You don't trust me? Is that it?" she threatened the brawler.

"No, not that. But he is your apprentice." Yang reasoned, stepping back from her.

"What would you have me do?" She said through gritted teeth.

Removing the bag off Jaune's head, Yang gripped his head before delivering a flaming punch to his chest once more. "Take away his aura!"

Blake and Sun widened their eyes at this order.

"What?"

"You heard me." Yang said. "I don't like that white aura of his. There's nothing more important to a hunter than his aura. You built him from the bottom up, then you can break him down. He's all yours. Do it!"

Walking towards Jaune, Pyrrha stretches her arms out to him but is interrupted. Blake grabs her hand, and pushes it away from him.

"He's had enough." She sobbed out.

"Bella-" Before Yang could continue, Sun stepped forward.

"What's going on Bella? Why are you sticking your neck out for him?" Getting closer to Blake, Sun takes a whiff of her. "That smell…"

Pondering to himself for a second, Sun grabs one of Blake's breast. He was given a slap in return.

"Taken a liking to her Kongou?" Yang teased.

"No. Just making an observation." Getting back up, Sun points an accusing finger to Blake. "Bella. You're the spy!"

"What? You're insane!" Blake exclaimed.

"I know that smell any where. I want to test her." Turning to Yang, Sun pulls out one of his weapons and empties the chambers but leaves one bullet inside. He displays the one with the bullet to Blake. "I'll let this be the judge."

"Do as you like." Yang said cruelly.

Spinning the nunchakus while pulling the triggers, Blake steps back in fear and flinches each time she hears a click. Getting to the barrel that was loaded, Jaune swings in front of the shot and gets shot point blank in the chest.

As he screamed in pain with his aura illuminating the whole room, Blake screamed in fear and crouched in a corner crying.

When the light dimmed, Pyrrha grabbed Sun's weapon and smacked him, leaving a mark. Walking towards her student, she watched as his wounds healed before placing her hands on his head.

"For it is in understanding that we accept our mortality. Through this we become valid to honor and glory reachable. Finite in distance and bound to death. I bound your soul, and by my will, forsake thee." She recited.

Jaune's complexion became a bit paler after having his aura locked. There was s how of a white light surrounding him before it dimmed and turned black.

"There. He's useless now. Satisfied?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, that was a thing. Come Bella. We're going to my room." Yang said leaving.

Pyrrha went to the sobbing Blake and picked her up. "Let's go."

As they left the room for the guards to clean up, Sun walks up to Jaune. "So you survived the Colonel's torture. Watching it has made me realize: It's not that bad. It's the ultimate form of expression."

Taking his one shot blunderbuss, he places it in Jaune's holster before leaving. "A little something to remember me by."

 **Escaping the Blizzard**

The audience was once more leaning in closer. After escaping his cell and stealing a guards scroll, Jaune was told to head to a sewage line to meet up with Blake at a hidden base near a waterfall. Sadly, the Kongou units were on his tail the whole time. As they had him cornered near the sewer exit, Jaune jumps down and survives the landing in the water.

The audience gasped at seeing someone without aura survive a feat. As Jaune was washed away by the current, he struck his head on a rock and passed out.

The scene changed to a street on fire. Jaune walks in the middle of the road to avoid the flames. Suddenly, a cloud covers the skies and a strong blizzard covers the whole area in deep blanket of snow. As the fires died, Weiss rises from the bottom of the snow and stands atop it with her back turned to him while Jaune is waist deep in it.

"Are you part of the Garden?" Jaune said while pointing the blunderbuss at her.

"Cold… so cold." She said in a ghostly tone. "A house of chills."

Turning to face him, Jaune flinches seeing her eyes crying blood as she points to him.

"And you are one of them." She continues. "I am The Snow. Like you, I too feel the crushing cold. This world is so cold. Battle brings death, death brings sadness, and it all compiles to a cold feeling deep within us. The living may ignore them… but make no mistake. The dead… are not silent. Now you will know the deadly chill of those lives you have ended."

This part of the film caused everyone in the audience to quiver in their seats. Besides the fact that Weiss was dressed as a ghost and crying blood while floating in the air, watching Jaune traverse the blizzard while avoiding being grabbed by the dead was nerve wracking. They saw Coco, the guy fell from the bridge, Fox, Ruby, Zwei, and Yatsuhashi float past Jaune, then follow him as he tries to follow Weiss.

And if that wasn't scary enough, whenever Weiss would make a chilling moan and open a glyph, it shot out some kind of icy tendril. When it hit Jaune one time, it caused the whole screen to show a skeleton screaming in the audience's face!

Glynda had to plug her ears to reduce the feeling of fear while Peach was biting her nails while shouting to move faster.

"It's time for you to wake up now." Weiss said in a cold yet happy tone. Floating high in the air, she zooms towards Jaune and passes through him. A picture of Weiss screaming before turning into the skeleton fills the screen and causes it to turn black.

Everyone in the auditorium screamed at that scene. Glynda had to massage her ears after pushing them in too deep in fright and Peach lost most of her fingernails.

The scene changed to Jaune bursting out of the waters. He landed not too far from his rendezvous spot with Blake. Getting out of the water, everyone saw a white sash wrapped around his neck. Getting a call from Nora and Velvet, they said it was probably a gift from beyond the grave while telling them the history of Weiss and Pyrrha.

Apparently, Weiss was Pyrrha's former partner before he came along. They had a falling out, that caused Weiss to go on a solo mission and never returned. She died fighting Pyrrha on the battlefield.

 **Knight under the waterfall**

Getting inside the waterfall, Jaune saw the remains of a campfire and some ramen packets. Suddenly the familiar sounds of a motorcycle got closer, before it burst through the waterfall.

It was Blake still wearing her office uniform. "I hope you didn't wait long."

"I was almost thinking you were going to stand me up." Jaune flirted.

Giggling, Blake hands over a new sneaking suit and his shield. "Your old suit got burnt by Cololenl Xiao Long. I managed to get this though."

"And my sash?" he asked.

"…Pyrrha has it."

"It was hers to begin with." Jaune said sadly.

Getting a fire and relaxing, Jaune proceeded to warm up by the fire while rubbing his hands over his chest. Looking up, he sees Blake looking down at him in nothing but her white tank top and black bikini bottoms.

"Do you like what you see?" she teased.

Getting a tap on her shoulder, Glynda looks to a smiling Peach doing a motion with her arms. She was moving them forward and back with her fists closed while her chest moved. It looked familiar. It almost looked like-

Gaining a heavy blush, Glynda swatted Peach's shoulder mouthing her to stop.

Squatting a bit, Blake starts crawling her way to Jaune and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jaune."

"It's not your fault." He comforted. "If it wasn't by her, then somewhere along the line someone else would have done it."

"Still." Getting up, Blake grabs Jaune's head and forces him to look at her. "I can't open your aura Jaune. I don't know how to. Just run away with me Jaune. We can get far away form here. Just me and you."

Looking down, Jaune thought it over. "I still gotta complete the mission."

"But Jaune-" Blake tried to beg.

"It's not just about the mission Blake." Jaune said. "If I don't stop the machine now, then things will spiral out of control. And if it does, the world will be back to the Human/Faunus War. I'm doing this for you, me, and everyone else."

Many women in the audience swooned at his speech. A few men blushed too.

"If you continue to talk like that, I might start falling deeply in love with you." Blake teased. "It looks like I'll be sticking close to you. I'll be your aura from now on Jaune."

Leaning in close to give him a kiss, Jaune places a hand on Blakes shoulder stopping her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm still a hunter Blake. With or without aura." Jaune said steeling his gaze. "I still got my strength. And I'm still of sound mind and soul. It's still enough to get us through this."

"I think I _am_ falling or you." She said with a smile. She grabs his hand and tightens her grip. "Looks like I have no choice. I'm coming with you. …. When this is all over, I hope you can treat me to sushi."

As they rest for the night, Jaune lays awake looking at the embers burning while Blake snuggles close to him in her sleep. By now, Peach was silently taunting Glynda about her ship.

At daybreak, Blake gives Jaune a few lava crystals taped to a timer and explains her plan. Once he sneaks back into the main building, he'll plant them on the fuel supplies of the Paladin. The fuel supplies are made from a rare substance only Neptune knew how to create. If they destroy them, the machine will be useless. After that, they'll make an escape on her bike through the Emerald Forest and onto a Bullhead hidden in Forever Fall.

As Jaune put his new sneaking suit on, Blake wrapped the white sash around his neck.

"You look good in white." She commented.

Before leaving to play her other role, Blake stole a picture of Jaune for 'good luck.'

The plan was set and their spirits resolved. It was time to save the world.

 **Slaying the Dragon**

After Blake left to, Jaune climbed the ladder guiding to the east wing of the main building. Hiding in one of the delivery trucks, it took him straight to the Paladin. After quickly and silently taking out the mechanics and guards, he proceeded to plant all the crystals setting them to explode in fifteen minutes.

Before he could call Blake, Yang called out from behind him while holding Blake's arm. "Blake!"

"So you've returned!" shouted Yang. Behind her was Sun and Pyrrha. "I would have thought you'd learn to stay away by now. I guess with your aura gone, you've turned suicidal."

"Colonel Kongou caught her sneaking in guised as the mysterious rider." Motioning to Blake. She abruptly pushes her to the ground and kicks her hard in the gut, sending her at Pyrrha's feet.

"I'm disappointed in you Bella." Walking towards her to kick her again, her path was blocked by Pyrrha. "Boss? What are y-?"

"Don't waste you're time on her." Pyrrha stated coldly. "It's him you should worry about. I'll be taking her to a holding cell."

Turning to leave, she looks back at Yang. "And Xiao Long? Fight with honor."

As she left, Jaune got into a fighting stance while eyeing both Sun and Yang.

"C'mon Kongou. Let's take him down together." Yang commanded.

"No." Sun stated bluntly.

"What?!" Yang yelled angrily. "Are you disobeying a direct order from your commanding officer?"

"I'm following orders Xiao Long." Sun stated proudly. He gives a two-finger point. "Fight with honor, Xiao Long."

Grumbling, Yang set her gaze on Jaune. "FINE! I'll take you down myself."

The battle was heart pumping and adrenaline inducing for the audience. It was a straight hand-to-hand combat. Jaune was unable to use Storm Flower because of Yang igniting all the bullets, destroying them all. Sun was currently on the head of the Paladin spectating the fight.

"C'mon Arc!" He yelled as Jaune was kicked into a wall.

"Whose side are you on Kongou?" Yang yelled, turning towards him. That was a wrong move as Jaune shoulder tackled her into the wall and started delivering heavy blows.

Fists, elbows, knees, and kicks. The fight dragged on with neither of the two backing down. Jaune needed to finish this quick before the timer on the crystals ran out. Standing straight, both charged forward ready to end the fight with a final blow. Opening his hands Jaune catches Yang's burning fist and throws her onto the Paladin, knocking her out.

Running out, Jaune was met with a platoon aiming their weapons on him. Before they could fire though, Blake ran them over with her bike, a side car attached to it.

"Quick! Hop on!" she yelled.

"Blake!" Jaune exclaimed. "How did you-?"

"Pyrrha let me go. Now hop on!" Blake commanded.

Just as he got onto the bike, the Paladin burst out of the main building just as it exploded. What followed was a high-speed chase where Blake and Jaune had to outrun the Paladin while dodging incoming soldiers firing at them. With Storm Flower empty of bullets, Blake gave Jaune Gambol Shroud to use.

The men cheered at the high-speed chase, and made mental notes to try it out on missions later.

"Arc!" came the voice of Sun. He caught up to them on a black motorcycle. Getting closer, he started swinging his nunchaku at Jaune. The Paladin was right on both of their tales. As it shot a few missiles, Jaune shot Sun's front wheel to spare him from the incoming missiles.

As the front wheel popped, Sun flew off the bike from the momentum and landed out of the way of the Paladin and it's rampage. "AAAARC!"

While Jaune was still firing at the Paladin, Blake turned the bike to go through a bridge. Taking a few lava crystals she had, she drops them in the middle of the bridge.

"Jaune! Shoot the crystals! Quick!" Blake shouted through the wind.

Taking aim, Jaune waited until they were far enough before opening fire. The lava crystals exploded and melted the center of the bridge. The soldiers following fell trying to get over.

"You think that can stop me?" Yang shouted in the machine. Charging forward, the Paladin jumped through the gap and landed in front of the two heroes. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Hand me my gun Jaune." Blake demanded. Taking it from him, Jaune watched as Blake changed her gun into a sword before handing it back to him with a smirk. "Let's show him what we're made of."

Giving a nod, Blake circled the Paladin creating a dust storm. Confusing Yang, Blake sped up to get near one of its legs. Getting closer, Jaune jumped off the sidecar to cut one of its arms off before landing back in the sidecar once more. They continued this tactic until all that was left were its two legs.

All weapons gone, Yang steps out of the cockpit furious. "I'll crush you all!"

"Jaune, when I throw my last lava crystal, make sure you shoot it when I say so." Blake said, never taking her eyes off the machine heading towards them.

Without saying anything, Jaune turns the blade back into a gun and takes aim for Yang. Fiddling the crystal in her hand, Blake waits until the Paladin is close enough.

Feeling it close enough, Blake chucks the crystal into the open cockpit. "NOW!"

Firing three shots, the first two hit Yang's legs while the other hits the lava crystal. Seeing her death, Yang says her final words before the Paladin explodes. "Who's afraid of a little fire?"

The audience cheered! They thought fighting Yang in a fisticuffs match was something, but it started getting crazy with the speed chase and the explosions.

 **Crawling to safety**

The film wasn't over yet. The soldiers made it through and started giving chase. What followed was another high-speed chase, but this time, it was raining. Jaune deflected most of the bullets with Blake's sword while covering her back with his shield. They whizzed past the Emerald Forest and were now in the center path of Forever Falls. They were a few miles away from the Bullhead, until an RPG knocked them off the path and into the red and black forest.

Jaune was able to make it with a few bruises, but Blake suffered a deep puncture wound on her sides. The audience winced as they saw Blake forcefully pull the stick out of her sides.

"Blake, why isn't your aura healing you?" Jaune questioned worriedly.

Looking down, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Surprise Jaune. My aura is locked too." She said through pain.

"But then that means this whole time-" Jaune started.

"Same reason as you, Jaune." Blake said in pain. "I did it for you, me, and everyone else. Except… it was mostly for you."

"Don't die on me now Blake! I need you!" Jaune shouted. Suddenly, he got a call from Nora. "What?"

Nora: Jaune! Thank goodness. I've been trying to reach you for five minutes! You're meter is in the deep red. Are you okay?

Jaune: I can survive! But Blake is badly injured. Her aura is locked, so she can't heal.

Nora: Oh no! You're going to have to move fast then. Quick! Jaune? Is there a med kit or any fire around you at the moment?

Jaune: Her motorcycle is on fire at the moment, but I;m sure the med kit inside is still intact.

Nora: That's good Jaune. We're in luck. Now do exactly as I say. We're going to cauterize her wound.

After a few minutes, Jaune was able to seal up Blake's wound before she could bleed to death and bandaged her up.

Nora: She's still going to be weak from this. Any strain on her body will reopen up her wounds.

Blake: There's a complete medical kit in the Bullhead that has some healing dust. If we can get to it, I'll be able to heal myself and pilot our way out of the area.

Nora: You heard her Jaune. You guys better get to it fast. Patrols are homing in on the crash area.

Signing out, Jaune carried Blake bridal style with his shield covering her in case enemies found them. The arm that was holding her legs had Blake's gun. They were almost found a few times, but Jaune shot them down before they could radio any back up.

Making it to the Bullhead, Jaune felt Pyrrha's aura just two mounds over in a field of red flowers.

Getting in the Bullhead, he placed Blake on one of the seats and got the healing dust. Pouring it over her wound, her complexion returned to normal.

"Jaune." Blake said weakly.

"I need to go Blake. She's waiting for me. Rest. Get your strength back." He said with conviction. "Rest. Get your strength back."

"Please…" Blake begged weakly. "…promise to come back."

"…If I'm not back in twenty minutes, then get out of here." Not waiting for her to say anything, he runs out and leaves her with Gambol Shroud.

 **Fighting the Boss**

The audience was silent. They could feel the tension from the film reaching the final battle.

There she was. Standing in the center of the field of red flowers, her cyan sneaking suit contrasting with the red around her. Milo was planted on her left, and planted on the other, Crocea Mors.

"I see you made it Jaune. You always did like to keep a woman waiting. We best make this quick. A bomb will be sent to destroy the labs in twenty minutes." Turning to face him, Pyrrha could see that he was not fit to fight her. "I'm impressed you were able to make it without your aura. We'll have to fix that."

Rushing towards him, Pyrrha grabs him and throws him to the ground. Closing his eyes, Jaune waited for the pain to follow. But instead of pain, he felt something soft touch his lips before two hands were placed on his chest and head.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She recited.

Jaune's whole body began to glow white, signifying his aura was unlocked again. "Why?"

"It wouldn't do to make our final battle uneven Jaune. Just like my old team, they fought with honor." She said, stepping away from him to pick up the two blades.

"I trained you in the ways of the sword and opened the aura in your soul Jaune." Pyrrha said while brandishing Milo and throwing Crocea Mors at his feet. "Now let's see if it's enough to take me down! I am The Life. The soul and heart of the Garden. Let these "

Many students were on the edge of their seats. It was a multitude of colors clashing against one another with a few sparks in the air. Cyan and black clashed, with red and white making beautiful sounds in the air as they met.

"You've gotten stronger, Jaune." Pyrrha commented as she skidded to the ground. "You're not the same man I taught my techniques to."

"If I remember," Jaune said. "I made up a few moves of my own!"

Running towards her, he hit her with a zenko, and followed through with a kick punch combo that sent her flying a few feet away.

Getting back up, she laughed remembering that move. "I remember that day. You almost fell off the roof from the momentum of one of your swings."

As they clashed, the theme song for Grimm Eater started to play. It was fitting to hear it as the two warriors continued fighting. It was an even match between the two. It was a deadly dance as they traded swings. Part of Jaune's suit was cut, while Pyrrha's ponytail came undone. As the theme song died down, the two combatants stood opposite each other, panting while using their swords to keep them up.

"It's… been ten minutes now Jaune." Pyrrha said through heavy breaths. "If you want to make it out before the bomb comes, lets end this with one final strike!"

As the two charged towards each other, Pyrrha and the audience were surprised when Jaune let go of his sword. Not recovering from the shock in time, Jaune grabbed her arms mid-swing, and slammed her hard on the ground that the camera shook.

"I win… partner. It's time we head home." He said with a smile.

Pyrrha looked at him with wide eyes before laughing until she cried. "You're a wonderful man Jaune. You never planned on killing me at all did you? It's one of the things that I loved about you."

He didn't answer.

"I can't go back Jaune." She said. "This was a suicide mission. I'm the sacrificial lamb to bridge peace between the two worlds. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't do it. You would have tried something reckless to save me."

"Pyrrha." Jaune whispered. "Let's get out of here. You, Blake, and me. Let's go far away from this war. Somewhere where we don't have to do… this."

"You and I know we wouldn't go through with it Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile. "We're Hunters after all. Hunters for peace."

Lifting Milo and shifting it into rifle mode, she hands it over to him. "I have two requests for you Jaune. …Come closer."

Leaning in, Pyrrha lifts herself to give Jaune a deep kiss that he returns. Letting go, she pants as a trail of saliva is shown. "That was… my first request."

Lying down, Pyrrha closes her eyes to give her second request. "My last one …is for you to shoot me."

"Pyrrha, I can't-" Jaune tried to say.

"PLEASE!" Pyrrha cut in. "I'm so tired Jaune. …Please. Let me have peace."

Lifting Milo with shaky hands, he points the barrel to her heart. After a minute of silence, Jaune pulls the trigger with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the flowers in the field turned from red to pure white.

"You always did like the color white." He sobbed. "You were a true Hunter through and through."

Jaune left Crocea Mors with her body while he took Milo with him.

Many tears were shed in the audience. Glynda and Peach were sharing a handkerchief to wipe their tears and noses.

"So beautiful." Peach choked out.

 **Escaping the bomb**

Getting back to the Bullhead, Jaune opened it up to so Blake starting the engine.

"We gotta get out of here quick Blake. The whole area is about to be bombed!" he cried out.

As the Bullhead started to hover, Sun jumped in. "Arc!"

"Kongou!" The two men fought in the aircraft, causing it to go shake off balance.

"You two are causing turbulence! I can't keep us flying straight!" Blake shouted to them.

Ignoring her, the two men continued to fight. As Jaune tried to flip Sun over, Sun caught himself by landing on his feet.

"I've picked up a few moves." He said cockily. "We still have unfinished business."

Taking out a nunchacku, he separates them and empties the barrels. Pulling the bullet from his necklace he puts it into one of them and starts juggling. Finishing he puts both out in front of Jaune. "Choose one. Let's see how lucky you are."

After a few seconds, Jaune picks the gun on his left.

"We both fire at the same time." Sun explained.

Taking five steps away from each other, both men take aim.

"3…2…1!" Sun pulls his trigger.

CLICK! It was Sun's barrel that was empty.

"Looks like your luck is just better than mine. But why didn't you pull your trigger?" Sun asked. "Nevermind. You've got your reasons."

"What's your name?" Sun said while opening the hatch.

"Arc." Jaune said.

"No. Not that name. You're not an arc, and I'm not a kongou. We're men, with names. …I'm Sun Wukong." He said proudly.

"Jaune Arc."

"Jaune, huh? Plain name… but I won't forget it." With those last words, he jumps out of the aircraft and lands on the trees smirking while looking at the aircraft leaving. "Funny that they never figured out I was Staff."

"Jaune! We have a problem!" Closing the hatch, he runs up to Blake. "We've got enemy aircrafts homing in on us."

Looking at out the window, Jaune sees aircrafts with missiles speeding towards them.

"We were almost there!" Blake cried. "We were so close."

Before she could yell once more, Jaune put his hand over her's and looked at her calmly. "You were great Blake. …Thanks."

As both of them readied for death, the aircrafts left. Ecstatic but confused, Jaune and Blake were about to share a kiss but got interrupted by a call from Velvet.

Velvet: Jaune! You did it! You and Blake prevented a war.

Jaune: But what was up with those aircrafts? I thought they were gonna shoot us down.

Velvet: I received a call from General Lie. He aborted the call to shoot your ship down.

Jaune: Why?

Velvet: Maybe he was grateful you cleared their countries name? Never look a gift horse in the mouth, I say.

Hanging up, Blake flies the Bullhead home., grumbling on missing her chance.

 **Night of Passion**

Sitting near a fireplace with an Ursa rug in Jaune's home, Blake and Jaune were sharing a bottle of whine with romantic music playing on a radio.

"So what are you planning to do now? Head back to other side?" Jaune asked.

"I haven't thought about it. What do you want me to do?" Blake asked back.

"Ever thought of staying to work here?" he suggested.

"I can't stay here. I'm not exactly welcomed." She said while taking a sip.

"But you saved the world." He reasoned.

"I didn't do it alone." She answered back.

"And I still owe you a dinner." He teased.

"Oh?" Blake started leaning closer to Jaune, putting both their glasses to the side. "Is that a mission? Or an order? Or is it an invitation?"

"…or a proposal?" she whispered. Grabbig his head, she gives him a quick kiss. "I don't take orders from anyone now."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Jaune pushes her down and getting on top of her. As they start rolling on the rug and make out with their hands entwined, Jaune's scroll starts signaling an incoming call.

Taking the scroll out of his back pocket, Blake chucks it into the fireplace. Looking at the fire then back to her, Jaune shrugs it off continues their moment of passion. The camera zooms in on the fireplace before fading to black.

As the morning shows with Jaune sleeping shirtless, Blake is nowhere to be found. Getting up, Jaune finds a scroll with a recording from Blake.

Blake: Hello Jaune. If you're hearing this then I should be long gone by now. I couldn't stay long to tell you the truth in person. I'm a Huntress for the original White Fang. When intel came with news of a group working without our consent, they sent me in to eliminate them. I thought I was ready for anything. But I didn't expect you. I used you to help me eliminate the group. And after they were dealt with, I was supposed to eliminate you. But I couldn't do it. And it's not only because we loved each other. I made a promise to Pyrrha to spare you. I hope you can forgive me Jaune. I have some unfinished business to take care of. When I'm done …I hope we can find our way back to each other.

After hearing the recording, Jaune deletes it and heads off to work.

The scene fades to black as credits rolled with the audience clapping and cheering.

 **Credits:**

 **Actors: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasillas**

 **Enemy Soldiers: Wukong Clones**

 **Costume Design: Coco Adel**

 **Music Staff: Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long**

 **Props: Weiss Schnee & Neptune Vasillas**

 **Camera crew: Ruby Rose, Yatsuhashi, Fox, & Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Script Writers: Jaune Arc, Neptune Vasillas, & Lie Ren**

 **Choreographer: Lie Ren & Pyrrha Nikos**

 **CG effects: Coco Adel & Lie Ren**

 **GRIMM EATER**

 **End of film**

Standing up and silencing everyone, Glynda addressed it was time to pick a winner. In a landslide, Grimm Eater got ninety percent of the votes. Glynda called the teams up to get their prize: A certificate to eat at the Pancake and Waffle emporium for a whole year. Nora immediately zipped her way past the crowd and hold the certificate up while showboating.

As the room cleared out, Glynda and Peach walked side-by-side singing the theme song. "I'm still, in a dream… Grimm Eater."

 **END**

 **Omake:**

 **Blooper**

"I'm not so sure about this guys. That looks like a really long fall down." Jaune said nervously.

"Relax Vomit Boy." Yang assured. "Weiss will catch you at the last second with her glyphs. Those things can carry bulldozers."

To the side Weiss was helping Neptune with his costume.

"Maybe we can do a test run first?" Jaune suggested.

"Ok. If it'll make you feel better." Grabbing Jaune by the arm, Yang chucked him off the bridge.

"I didn't mean ME!" shouted Jaune.

"Don't worry, Weiss has your back. Right Weiss?" Yang said turning her white themed teammate.

Weiss was currently looking at Yang with shock and anger. "YOU DUNCE! My glyphs can't reach that far. I was supposed to be waiting down there to conjure the glyphs."

"Oh sh*t!" Yang panicked. "It's okay, the water is kinda deep down there."

"It's low tied at the moment!" Blake yelled.

Ruby was trying to contact the blonde via scroll.

"JAUNE? JAUNE? JAAAUUUNNNNE!" Ruby shouted through her scroll.

After jumping down after him, they found the blonde knight holding onto a tree branch. Yang was casted as the sadistic colonel after that. It wasn't because majority of them were angry with her. Nope.

 **END**

 **A/N: This took a long time! Its 35 pages on word. But for Kojima, this story was worth it. It's also my first time writing action and romance themes now that I think about it. I was originally going to make Ren Snake, but the characters just didn't fit in. I couldn't imagine Nora as The Boss or EVA. She's too happy for that.**

 **Anyways:**

 **NEXT TIME ON: THOSE DAYS**

"Ruby! She keeps kicking me in the dick!" Jaune cried. "Why …does she keep kicking me… in the dick!?"

"Come one Jaune! Push through! You have him on the ropes!" Ruby shouted. "I loosened her up for you!"

"That doesn't sound right in any context!" Jaune shouted before getting hit in the dick once more. He swore he could hear Ave Maria as he flew.


	6. Leaders Time

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey all! Jitterwhack here. First off, I'd like to say: WOW! I did not expect to get this many views. At all! I mean I know RWBY is a great show and all, but for my writing to get this many good reviews and follows at the start? I must be doing something right. Thanks for the support readers. It means a lot. Second: If you guys read the review and recognized it as a line from TFS, then prepare to for a few laughs. Anyways! On with the fic!**

Chapter 6: Leaders Time

It's hard being a leader. Everyone looks to you for an answer, and if they don't remember you for your success, they remember you for all your failures. That's how the leaders of team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY feel. So one fine day, they decided to have a day where all four of them could get away from their teams, and just relax with their fellow leaders.

And that's where we find Ruby, Jaune, Sun, and Coco lounging in an ice cream café enjoying frozen dairy while just talking about anything while having a few laughs.

"Hahaha! That really happen, Jaune?" Sun asked while holding his ribs. Coco was holding a napkin to her nose to try and stop the frappe from squirting out her nose, and Ruby was wiping the stain she made spitting her milkshake on the table. "You've gotta be f**king with us."

"It's true." Jaune wheezed out. "And that fat stripper laughed at me when I was leaving too!"

Coco didn't care anymore, she let loose her drink from her nose. The café doubled in laughter after what she did.

"It's great being able to get away from my team." Coco said. "I always have to act all cool and composed. I can't even laugh as loud as I want to without being looked at badly."

"I hear ya." Sun said while putting an arm over her shoulder. "I'm supposed to be the leader of my team, but they all keep messing around with me to the point where it pisses me off. And sometimes… Sometimes they forget I'm the one that gets the blame for their f**k ups."

"Let it out Sun." Ruby said as she finished cleaning her mess.

"So here's what happened the a few days ago…" Sun started.

 _Flashback_

 _Sun and Neptune were currently in the hotel room their team was staying in. It would have been normal if Sun wasn't holding onto Neptune's shirt while hitting him with a paper fan._

" _SO WHAT? YOU THINK JUST CAUSE YOU'RE IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?" Sun shouted while still hitting Neptune._

" _No!" Neptune cried through the slaps._

" _WRONG ANSWER!" And the swatting got faster._

 _After he and Blake decided to stay just friends, Neptune had been teasing Sun about his failed love life. He took the jokes great at first, going along with them. But after weeks, the bluenette did not let up on them. It got on Sun's nerves that he snapped as he did now._

 _Before he could land more slaps on his best friend, the PA called for him. Before leaving, he gave Neptune a message. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! YOU BETTER STILL BE HERE WHEN I GET BACK!"_

 _Heading down, he saw Sage and Scarlett sitting in the lobby looking guilty while his commanding officer was sitting across from them. What made things worse was that the lobby was jam packed with other teams. And they were all looking at him with judging eyes._

 _Sun had to restrain himself from screaming in rage there._

 _End flashback_

"What did they do?" Coco asked while placing a hand on Sun's knee.

"They caused a social disorder." Sun grumbled. "It was a prank to see who could get anyone to help them dump a body bag. My commanding officer blamed me for 'not taking the lead with your team' or something like that."

"Poor baby." Coco cooed while rubbing his head.

Jaune and Ruby raised a brow at the scene.

"At least you were left off with just those words. I got in big trouble with Miss Goodwitch after what happened two days ago." Ruby said happily. "It's bad enough that I'm younger than them, but besides being treated like I'm seven, it's hard to keep them in control when they lose it."

"I gotta hear this." The faunus and fashionista said at the same time.

"It was a great day!" Ruby started. "The school was having a scavenger hunt game. I was walking the halls with Weiss after finding an Ursa mask when…"

 _Flashback_

" _Gotcha!" Russell shouted while grabbing Weiss's tiara off her head._

" _Hey!" Opening a glyph in front of him, Russel crashed into it and fell to the ground. Grabbing her tiara back, Weiss saw that it was cracked._

" _You broke my tiara! …This was a present from my father!" Weiss seethed out._

" _Sorry. I'm sure your father was a great man!" Russell said scared._

" _I hate my father." Weiss said through gritted teeth._

"… _Well then, your dad must have been a real prick. UGAAH!" Weiss dropped kicked him into a wall._

" _NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" she yelled. Walking to his prone body, Weiss continued to stomp on him. "This! Is! A! Great stress reliever."_

 _After the tenth hit, Ruby thought it was time to butt in. "Um, Weiss? Shouldn't we be getting back to the scavenger hunt?"_

 _Pausing in her stomp, Weiss turned to Ruby with a smile._

" _You're right Ruby. Lets see what else we need." Taking out the list, Weiss read the next item. "A finely intact royal accessory. …That's easy, we can just use …my …oh, right."_

 _Hearing Russell laugh at her misfortune, Weiss stomped on his head hard to shut him up. And she succeeded. "Let's just go Ruby."_

 _End flashback_

All three were laughing at her story. Jaune remembered that day. He and Ren were chasing Oobleck for his glasses when they saw Weiss beating on Russell.

"Goodwitch gave Weiss a scolding, but I got a detention for not doing my job as a leader properly." Ruby said while drowning the memory in more of her milkshake.

"There, there Ruby." Jaune patted her head. "Let the milkshake ease your pains. What about you Coco?"

"Me?" Coco squeaked out. Looking at all three of them, Coco sighed before telling her woes. "I love my team. I really do. But sometimes… ugh! When we're not on missions I'm like the mother of all three of them."

Massaging her temples, she told of a particular lazy day.

 _Flashback_

" _YATSUUUUUU!" Velvet shouted early in the morning._

 _Looking up from his cereal, Yatsuhashi saw an angry Velvet marching up to hi while holding an empty toilet paper roll. "You didn't replace the empty roll! And you stained the seats!"_

" _Couldn't you have told me that after I finished eating?" Yatsuhashi asked in disgust._

" _Couldn't you have cleaned up yourself before others walk in your mess?" she sassed back._

" _It's way too early for this." Fox grumbled as he rolled out of bed. "Why don't you guys do that somewhere else?"_

" _You wouldn't be saying the same thing if it were you Fox!" Velvet said. "How would you feel if you went to use the toilet and almost sat in someone else's piss?"_

" _Seriously! I'm still eating here." The tall swordsman piped in._

" _Just say you're sorry man." Fox said tiredly. "She wont shut up until you do."_

" _Is that supposed to be a female stereotype?" Velvet huffed._

" _No. That was a Velvet stereotype." Fox said sarcastically._

"… _I hate you both!" Throwing the roll at Fox and sticking her tongue out at Yatsuhashi, Velvet moves to her bean bag chair and faces the corner while opening her book. "From now on, I'm never speaking to you outside of missions!"_

" _Ugh!" Both men groaned._

 _End flashback_

"Really. I go out for my relaxing morning run and soy espresso, and come back to that?" Coco complained.

"I can't do one thing without either of them thinking I'm taking sides! 'You're taking his side Coco!', 'Why don't we all just sign for a bidet?', 'No, no! Men don't squat.' Gugh! I try to keep my cool I front of them and everyone around me, but… F**K!" She ranted.

Scooting closer to her, Sun drapes his arm over her shoulders. "After this, why don't we go to one of those spa places. Just me and you."

"Pfft. You go to spa's?" Coco asked tilting her shades down.

"Heck yeah I do." Sun admitted with no shame. "These muscles need some tender care that stretching doesn't take care of."

"I'd like that." The fashionista said with a small blush.

"I could use a massage." Jaune cut in. "Besides my extra training with Pyrrha, I have to help deal with Nora whenever she gets out of control with her ideas."

"Which one?" they all asked.

"…Wow. It's like throwing me in a candy store with all my favorites and telling me to pick just one." He said trying to choose.

"Just go with the most recent, Jaune." Ruby supported.

"…Okay. This one had a bit of Yang's help in there. You girls remember Ozpin's switch your partners and weapons day?" Getting a nod he continued. "You remember what my partner and weapon was?"

"Don't you mean who- OH!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's right." Jaune proceeded to retell his misfortune.

 _Flashback_

" _This has to be a joke. It's gotta be!" Jaune exclaimed. He was ok with switching the weapon switch. While Blake got his shield and sword, he got Coco's gatling gun. He felt badass walking around with a suitcase that could shift into a gun._

 _His partner of choice on the other hand… was Zwei._

 _Nora in her infinite wisdom, thought it would be fun to have Zwei as her partner, so she put his name in the box for her to pick. She didn't know Goodwitch would randomize it by having the names pulled out two at a time._

 _So she got stuck with Dove, while he was stuck with a corgi. To make matters worse, they were going to be put through a trial run in the Emerald Forest. Their job was to hunt a certain Grimm they were assigned while also avoiding the other teams that got labeled as bounty hunters._

" _This is not going to end well for me." Jaune said out loud._

 _A few hours later_

" _MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Jaune shouted as he and Zwei tackled a Beowulf together and brought it down. "YEAH!"_

 _A few minutes later_

" _Who's shooting?" Looking over, he sees Zwei running up to Cardin holding Milo in rifle mode. "You're shooting? Come get some!"_

 _Opening up the case, Jaune starts raining bullets on the former bully. "WRAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're dead!"_

 _After seeing Cardin flee, Zwei runs up to Jaune to get his head rubbed. "Good dog."_

 _A few more minutes later_

 _Jaune runs into Ruby who is running from Weiss using Ember Celica. "Ruby?"_

 _Hearing his voice Weiss stops chasing Ruby and heads toward him. Before he knew it, Weiss was in front of him and decked him hard in the dick. Crouching in pain, Weiss pushes him on his back and kicks him in the dick again in Ruby's direction._

 _Getting up and looking at Ruby while holding his jewels, Jaune looked to Ruby with pain all over his face._

" _Ruby! She keeps hitting me in the dick!" Jaune cried. "Why …does she keep hitting me… in the dick!?"_

" _Come one Jaune! Push through! You have her on the ropes!" Ruby shouted. "I loosened her up for you!"_

" _That doesn't sound right in any context!" Jaune shouted before getting hit in the dick once more. He swore he could hear Ave Maria as he flew._

 _Crashing into a tree, he was prepared for another strike to end all strikes, until Zwei popped up and pulled on Weiss's skirt ripping it._

"… _Nice." Jaune whispered._

 _Screaming in embarrassment, Weiss ran to hide far from anyone to escape giving them a free show._

 _Groaning from getting up, Jaune grabs Zwei and pets him again. "Good dog!"_

 _Turning to Ruby, he places his hand on her head. "Welcome to my cause!"_

 _Many more minutes later_

" _Found your target, Rubes? Got 'em. I got 'em." Opening the gatling gun, he aims it at a small Nevermore resting on a tree and starts firing. It flies off hearing the loud noise. "DAMN! STUPID F**KING BIRD!"_

" _Birdy NO!" Ruby shouted after it with Gambol Shroud._

 _More minutes_

" _GET TO THE CHOPPER!" Jaune shouts as they near the Bullhead to bring them home as more bullets whiz by them. Hearing a yelp, Jaune turns around to see Zwei limping. "Oh no! Somebody shot him."_

 _Picking Zwei up, he and Ruby jump onto the Bullhead as it takes off. Opening the hatch, Jaune starts spraying the whole field in bullets while laughing like a mad man. Turning back to Zwei, he sees he is healed and happy. "Good dog."_

 _End flashback_

"I don't get what's to complain about." Sun said. "It sounded like you had a good time."

"Yeah. And you were really trigger happy with my weapon." Coco added.

"After that, Goodwitch thought I abandoned my partner on the battle field and opted to drag Ruby along with me. I got an F on class participation and a scolding from Pyrrha." Jaune finished.

"Damn. At least my grades weren't affected." Sun said happily.

"Well. That's our team." Coco sighed out. "They're not perfect, but neither are we."

"I can agree to that." Ruby said.

"On the bright side, at least they add more interesting things our lives that make a story to tell." Jaune said proudly.

"Here, here." Giving a toast, Sun and Coco head off to their spa, while Ruby and Jaune walk back to Beacon asking if they saw something between the other leaders.

And if any of the leaders bothered to look a few seats over in the café, they would have noticed an ice cream themed mute girl listening in on their stories and laughing silently at them.

 **END**

 **A/N: I had this idea when I thought of how crappy it is to be a leader of a group. I speak through some experience after being in charge a few times. It sucks, because the teaches pull you to the side and ask why your team is f**king up. I also like to thank TFS for making videos that brighten my day after it goes shitty.**

 **NEXT TIME ON: THOSE DAYS**

"I'll have the cheesecake, with a big smile."

"I'll be taking you as an order!"

"WRAAAAAAAH!"

"OH NO! HE'S BACK!"

"W-what are you?"

"I'm one hell of a butler."


	7. Butler

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hello readers! Jitterwhack here. I'm keeping this short. WOO! So many followers and reviews. And I only started last week. This is great. Thank you all.**

 **On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Butler

Being a leader sucks. Especially when you have to take responsibility for your team's mistakes. Like when Nora decides to go on a sugar rampage in a restaurant after gorging on sweets on her birthday.

So here Jaune was, wearing a butler's uniform to pay for the damages his bubbly teammate did to said restaurant. He turned down Pyrrha and Ren's offer for help since it was his idea to treat her in the first place. Luckily, the flow of customers was high, so he was close to paying the restaurant back. The downside was that he was the only butler helping out, since Nora broke all the other waiters legs.

"Hey rookie! We have a group to be served at table 6!" shouted the female manager.

"On it ma'am!" Rushing over to the table, he saw it was Yang, Weiss, and Ruby waiting to give their orders. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard what happened and thought we'd help out as paying customers." Ruby said sweetly while holding the menu out. "I'll have the Super Deluxe Breakfast Special."

"I'll take the frozen banana parfait." Ordered Weiss while looking at his get up. "With extra choco sticks if possible."

"Got it." Turning to Yang, he waited for her order.

"So Vomit Boy, you play the guitar _and_ you're a butler, huh?" Yang teased.

"Don't do it Yang." Weiss warned.

"You know what that makes you?" Yang continued.

"Please, spare us before we can eat Yang!" Ruby sobbed.

"…No, Yang. What does that make me? " Curse the managers policy to entertain their customers.

"I guess this makes you Jaune Butler." She finished.

"G*DDAMMIT YANG!" Both teammates yelled.

Part of the restaurant gave a groan at her pun.

"That was in poor taste." One customer mumbled.

"I don't get it. …Can I get your order, Mistress?" Jaune said plainly.

"Ooh. Mistress. I like the sound of that. I'll have the Extra Deluxe Club Sandwhich with fries." Yang said with a smile.

After repeating their orders and writing down their drinks, Jaune went back to give the list to the cooks. Nora was unable to make it to the kitchen in her rampage thanks to the manager, so the business could still finish orders properly.

As the restaurant started cooling down with all customers getting their order, the entrance bell rung. Entering the establishment was Sun, wearing a blue version of his open shirt, and black jeans while holding a rose.

"Hey Su- I mean. Welcome Master. How may I be of service today?" Jaune said professionally. The manager was strict on him playing his role, even if he knew the customers personally.

"Jaune?" Sun exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"…I am your humble butler ready to cater to your needs. Let me guide you to your table so you may order." He said, trying to calm down.

Taking his scroll out, Sun takes a picture. "Oh man, Blake is gonna love this!"

"I'll have to ask you from taking pictures, Master. It's against our policies." Jaune said through forced kindness.

"Oh, sorry about that." He could tell that the message was already sent to Blake.

After bringing him to his table, Jaune asked for his order.

"Can I order later? I'm …kinda waiting for someone to meet me here." Sun said with a blush.

"Oh my. Are you on a date Master?" Jaune said in sweet teasing voice.

"Sssh. Shh!" Sun panicked, bringing his voice to a whisper. "It's not really official yet. This is like the second date. I'm trying to keep it on the low profile until I know it's legit."

"Very well, Master. I will be silent on the matter." Jaune said happily with a genuine smile. "And off the record, I'm proud of you."

After leaving Sun to wait for his date, Jaune went to the counter to grab the menu when the bell rung again. Looking forward, he saw Coco dressed in an oversized beige turtleneck sweater with a black skirt and thigh-high kneesocks. For once, she wasn't using her sunglasses to cover her eyes and opted to have them propped on her head.

"Wow Coco you look-"

"Erhm!" coughed the manager.

"I mean… Welcome Mistress. You look stunning today. How may I help you?" Jaune said curtly.

"Why, thank you Jaune." Coco said with a giggle. "I'm here on a date. He should be around here somewhere. …You wouldn't happen to know where he could be, would you?"

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, he decided to confirm his suspicions first. "I'm not sure. Maybe you could describe him for me?"

"You already know him." Coco said. "After all, we all have our weekly leader hangouts together."

"I'll check if he is around. Please have a seat at the counter while I take a look around." As Jaune walked to the table to tell Sun his date had arrived, he was shocked to see the normally confident monkey faunus panicking. Worried for his friend he walked up to him. "What's wrong Sun?"

"I can't do it!" Sun whispered. "This is a fancy place, and look at me! I'm dressed like a slob! She's gonna think I have no style and laugh at me! Oh this is bad, this is bad, this is bad!"

"Sun. …Sun. … SUN!" Jaune whispered loudly. Snapping out of it, Sun looked to his waiter friend. "You'll be fine. If this is the second date, then you must be doing something good for her to want to go again."

"But what if-"

"That's the problem, Sun." Jaune cut off. "You're worried about the what ifs before it's even started. You're not a good boy Sun. You're a good man. Now when I bring Coco over, I want you to be yourself. You can't go wrong with yourself."

"…I love you." Sun said dumbly.

"…I'd refrain from saying that to her right away Master." As Jaune went to go fetch Coco, he saw the normally cool leader shaking while looking in a compact mirror. "Is something wrong C- Mistress?"

Looking at Jaune, Coco asked the hardest question to prove to them. "Jaune? Do I look ugly?"

"…Coco. What brought this on?" Jaune asked concerned. If it was a group of bad ladies calling her friend ugly, he and Ruby would be hunting in a few minutes. "You're wonderful."

"This is the first time I wore something like this! What if he doesn't like it? What if-"

"See, now I'm going to have to stop you right there." Jaune cut off. "You, Coco Adel are a beautiful woman that would look fabulous even if you were in rags. And I found your date …excited to see you after I told him you were here."

"Do I really look okay in this?" Coco asked with a pout.

"Adorable." Jaune said as he guided her to Sun's table. "You're date is here, Master."

"Wow." Sun said looking Coco over. "You look great Coco."

"You don't look too bad yourself Sun." Coco commented back. "Have you ordered yet?"

"I was waiting for you." He said with a blush.

"That was sweet of you." Taking the menu, the two looked it over together while trying to not get scared of the prices. "…I didn't know some of these things were so …costly."

"Yeah." Sun gulped. "My commanding officer doesn't pay me as much as these prices."

"Oops!" Jaune cut in. "Forgive me Master and Ma'am, I forgot to mention something important. Couples get a forty percent discount here."

"Seriously?!" Coco exclaimed. "But, why such a huge discount?"

"This restaurant is a popular spot for dates and hangouts that we can afford to lower prices for them." He explained. "Besides, it wouldn't do for couples to have a panic here. Its bad for business."

"…I love you." They both said to him.

"…Do I need to remind you who your dates are?" Jaune said with a twitching brow.

"I meant it platonically, of course." Coco said.

"Me too." Sun added with blush.

"Um… so, your orders?" Jaune said awkwardly.

"Oh, right!" Talking it over, both decided on the Chef's Platter. It was just a bunch of finger foods that ranged from sushi to sandwhiches, and with a salad bowl as a side. It was also nice that the ice tea was bottomless.

After getting the couple's order and leaving them to chat, the manager brought Jaune a plate of omelette rice. "Who's this for?"

"It's for you rookie." She said with a smile. "I need you well fed to last the day. Somehow, my customers seem a lot more happier than they usually are."

"Thanks." After digging in, Jaune felt more energized than ever. "That was delicious. I'd probably bring my date here if I ever got one."

"Oh? Probably?" She teased.

"I don't have a proper allowance to even pay for the discount." Jaune said with a laugh.

Before they could continue chatting, the bell rung. Entering the restaurant in heels and casual wear was Cinder Fall. Getting up from his seat, Jaune greeted Cinder like most customers.

"Mistress, huh?" Cinder said in a sultry tone. "I prefer it if you'd call me Milady instead."

"Of course …Milady." Jaune said with a short bow. "All tables are currently taken at the moment, but if you aren't keen on waiting, I could find you a table to share with others who wouldn't mind."

Eyes roaming the establishment, Cinder points to a table she'd like to sit at.

Following her finger, Jaune is shocked to see it pointing to Sun and Coco's table. "I'm sorry Milady, but I'm positively sure that the couple at that table would like their privacy."

"That's okay." Jaune sighed in relief. She was understanding. "I actually want that table all to myself."

Scratch that. This lady was a b**ch. Before he could voice out his concern, she slaps a huge wad in front of the manager. "I'm prepared to pay any cost for some privacy. I'm sure your business wouldn't take too kindly to an unsatisfied customer."

Looking at Jaune, the manager told him to move the couple somewhere else. Jaune could see that she was reluctant to order him to, but he could understand what one unsatisfied customer could do to an establishment.

Walking to their table, Sun and Coco were currently laughing while holding hands. Seeing Jaune, Sun waved to him. "Hey Jaune. What's going on? And why do you look so down?"

"…I'm sorry Sir and Ma'am for ruining your date, …but against my will… I must ask the both of you …to have me bring you to another table to share with other customers." He said with a few tears almost leaking out. He hoped he wasn't ruining their date too badly. He gave a quick glance to Cinder who was smiling at the three of them. "I hope you can understand… and not be upset with me and these conditions."

Both were staring with wide eyes. They were angry, but it wasn't at Jaune. They could tell by the look Cinder was giving them that she was messing with them on purpose. Add to the fact that she forced Jaune to ruin their date against his will put her at the top of their sh*t list.

"It's okay buddy." Sun said while placing his hands on his friend's shoulders and smiling. "We don't mind sharing."

"Yeah." Coco added in while lightly punching his arm. "So don't go crying on us."

Wiping away his tears and laughing a bit he put on a big smile. "I wasn't gonna cry. It's unbecoming of a butler. Now let's find you two a table with a group who don't mind sharing."

"Hey! Is that Sun and Coco?" The three of them froze in fear in hearing that familiar voice. Turning around, they saw Yang still sitting at the same table with Ruby and Weiss. "You guys came to help Jaune out too? Come share a table with us."

' _I thought they already left!'_ Jaune yelled in his head.

"Yup!" Sun gritted out through a forced smile. "We just really love the guy. Right Coco?"

"We sure do." Coco said with a forced smile herself. "To death."

"…Are you guys out on a date?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Um…well… this is…" both stuttered out.

"Yes. Yes they are." Jaune said calmly.

"JAUNE!" both yelled.

"I don't see a problem with you two going on a date." He said looking at them with a smile. "Why should it matter what other people think and say when you're happy with one another? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"…Y'know. What he said was so sweet that I can't make fun of them now." Yang said a bit disappointed. "Besides, the more I look at you two side by side, I can say you look good together. Like a matching pair."

Before they could continue talking, Cinder called out to Jaune. "Excuse me servant. I'd like to be guided to my table now."

Taking a deep breath and frowning, Jaune left his friends to cater to Cinder's needs.

"I don't like her." Sun said with hate in his voice.

"Why? She looks so sweet." Weiss commented. After Sun and Coco told of what happened and why they had to move tables, all three ladies were glaring at Cinder as Jaune opened a seat for her. "What a b**ch."

Back at Cinder's table, Jaune asked for her order while frowning.

"I'll have the cheesecake and some coffee, with a big smile." She said while pointing at her smile to emphasize for him what to do.

"Right away Milady." Jaune said through a forced smile and gritted teeth.

After a few minutes, Jaune brought her cheesecake and coffee while still forcing a smile. "Here is your order Milady."

Leaving her to cater to the others, Jaune felt better the farther he was away from her. The lunch hour was starting to pick up, and things were getting more hectic than the breakfast time.

"Good afternoon Mistress. Please, let me escort you to a vacant table."

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a restaurant. The bookstore is across the street from here."

"Young Masters! It's impolite to place your feet on the table!"

"Blake? I mean. Welcome Mistress. How may I serve you today?"

Looking Jaune over, Blake had to suppress her drool from leaking. "I'm here to meet up with the rest of my team."

"Please, allow me to escort you to them Mistress." Giving a small bow, Jaune brought Blake to her team plus Sun and Coco. "Here we are Mistress."

After leaving, Blake sneakily took a shot of Jaune without him knowing. "He's really putting his all into this."

"I'm amazed myself." Weiss commented. "You'd think he'd be messing up by now."

"Cut him some slack Weiss." Yang argued. "He's handling all these people like a pro."

"Welcome. How can I help you- TEAM?" Jaune shouted, seeing his team entering in casual wear. Moving in closer, he whispered to them. "What are you guys doing here? Especially you Nora! The manager might lose it."

"It's okay Jaune." Ren assured him. "We're here as paying customers."

"You said you wouldn't let us help by being waiters, so we decided to help as customers." Pyrrha added.

"And I'm not eating anything!" Nora said happily.

"…Okay." Stepping back, Jaune got back into his role. "Please allow me to escort you to a table."

After getting them a table near their friends, Jaune got their orders and proceeded to cater to all customers. Things were going great until Cinder called. "Yes Milday?"

"I'd like you to clean my table as I pay my bill." She commanded.

Looking at her table, he saw she only took a small bite off the cake. Before he could say anything, Cinder cut him off while slapping him with a few bills.

"And as for takeout, my servant. …I'll be taking you as an order!" Cinder said loudly while pointing a finger at him.

After that proclamation, the whole restaurant became silent. Pyrrha and Blake had to be restrained from tackling the hussy to the ground. Luckily, Jaune's patience snapped.

"WRAAAAAAAH!" Jaune shouted. Taking out a familiar pair of glasses, he puts them on and takes a riding crop out of a holster on his ankle.

"OH NO! HE'S BACK!" Yang shouted in fear. Ruby and Weiss hid behind Yang hoping to use her as a shield in case he spots them.

"Wha?" Sun asked as his date hid behind him.

"Protect me Sun!" Coco said, hoping to use Sun as a meat shield. She may like the guy, possibly love him, but she feared Glynda-Jaune more at the moment.

"Me? A mere servant? You're wrong in my title Milady." He said out loud. "I am a butler. I answer the door, I take out the trash, I clean up the mess, and I service with nothing but excellence!"

"What's going on?" Sun whispered to a cowering Yang. Blake was too busy wiping her drool, and the rest of NPR were looking down at their table trying to act like well-behaved children.

"Whenever Jaune puts on those glasses, he becomes a perfect male version of Goodwitch. Please behave!" Coco whispered into her date's back.

Remembering Glynda, Sun tried to act as innocent as possible.

"Young Mistress." Jaune said while looking at Cinder. "You didn't finish your cake."

"It's enough that I took a small bite from something that poor. Be happy I even swallowed it." Cinder said with a smile. The cook in the back ignored her words while sharpening a knife.

WHAP!

Jaune hit a table with his riding crop before getting in Cinder's face and flicked her nose. "Young Lady! It's very unbecoming to waste food."

"What are you? My mom?" She said nursing her nose.

"I'm one hell of a butler, Milady." He said with cool tone.

Grabbing her shoulder, he sits her back down on her table and grabs her fork. Before she knew what was happening, Jaune had the fork with a piece of cake hovering two inches from her mouth. "Say 'aah' Young Lady."

"I-I can feed myself!" Cinder said with a blush on her face. His response was a tsk.

"I'm sorry Young Lady." He said in a gentle and commanding tone. "But as a butler, part of my job is to make sure you are seen as a proper woman that society would be proud to emulate. I do not see that at the moment, so I will continue to treat you as a child until I feel you are worthy of the title. …Now. Say. Ah."

With a blush, Cinder opened her mouth to be spoon-fed her cake.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a mouth still full and a few small tears.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Young Lady. It is unbecoming of you." He scolded.

"Mm." She hummed with a deep red blush on her face.

The rest of the customers were shocked by what was happening. One customer got up though. "You have all my respect, butler!"

After hearing him, all the other customers got up and praised Jaune, including his friends. Blake was sitting though. Imagining her in Cinder's place caused a stain she didn't want others to know about.

After he finished feeding Cinder, he got up to address the customers. "Please don't cheer for me. It is all a part of my job to serve you to the best of my abilities. If you were to praise me, do so by being a paragon that society may follow!"

Every customer chanted his name, including the manager and his friends.

"Master Sun!" Jaune shouted while looking at Sun directly.

"Yes sir!" Sun sat straight.

"The day isn't over yet." Jaune started, while looking at him with pride in his eyes. "I pray your date ends with more dates to come."

"YEAH!" shouted team RWBY, NPR, and all the customers. Looking at all the people cheering for them, Sun and Coco couldn't help but smile at all the support.

Wiping her mouth clean, Cinder looked up to Jaune's back and whispered something no one could hear. "…I love you."

 **END**

 **A/N: Sometimes when I look at Jaune, I sometimes get reminded of Saber from the Fate series. I guess it's because I saw the male version of Saber. In other news, I got a PM suggesting a chapter. While it would be interesting, I wanna steer clear from anything too close to rated M at the moment. A few dirty jokes is fine, but when the full use of THOSE come into play… I'm pretty sure that it's on the edge of M.**

 **Anyways!**

 **NEXT TIME ON: Those Days**

"We're on the case!"

"Baby no! It's not what you think!"

"How's about you have a ride on my fist!"

"F**k you. That's how."

"The Junior Detectives always get their guy."

"No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! " whimper "Call me."


	8. Cop Out

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey all. Jitterwhack here, updating again. This chapter isn't as long as the most. I'd say only seven pages. I see those polls going. Looking forward to what you guys want to see first.**

Chapeter 8: Cop out

Being a detective is ten percent field-work, and ninety percent paperwork. Luckily, that's what Scarlet. Neptune, and Sage are for. At least, to Sun that is. Sadly, it doesn't help that his CO keeps hounding him for every small mistake.

"Wukong! I have had it!" shouted said CO. If Sun wasn't taken by Coco, he would be strapped to his CO's leg cause she was a MILF. "I can tell that your team have been doing your paperwork for you. Now you can either do it yourself, or I will personally strap you to a chair."

Like Sun thought, if he wasn't with Coco, he would be all over his CO.

"But I was following the escort team to drop the perp off to his cell!" Sun explained.

"Don't give me that as an excuse." She rebutted. "Besides not doing your paperwork, you failed to recite their Miranda Rights!"

"I did say their rights!" he argued.

"Really?" She said sarcastically. Taking out her scroll, she flips it to a clip on observation officer recorded.

 **Video**

 _Sun was currently cuffing a guy while giving a thumbs up to the camera._

" _You have the right to stay the f**k down and shut up! I dare you to say something we'll use against you. You can call any attorney you want cuz they won't matter! And if you don't have one, we'll give you one. And if it's Jenkins, I'll kill ya! You understand that?"_

 **End video**

"…I was just showing off to the camera. I told him his real Miranda Rights on the drive to the holding." Sun said.

"And that's your problem Wukong!" she exclaimed. "You're too much of a show-off when you know people are watching."

"I… no…you got me there." Sun admitted.

"You're a great guy Sun." she said concerned. "I know you're a smart guy under all that bravado. So don't waste your potential messing things up on purpose."

"Wow." Sun said sadly. "That's kind of the first time you've complimented me. Thanks."

"Just get out of my office and do your damn paperwork." She said pointing him to the door.

Leaving her office, Sun had to contemplate what she told him. He knew he could be a show-off sometimes, but did it really look like he was messing up on purpose? Is that why his team doesn't respect him that much?

Going to his desk, which was next to Neptune's, he saw his partner filing a few papers.

"…Hey Nep." Sun started. "Do I really look like I mess things up on purpose?"

Stopping what he was doing, Neptune a folder down. "You really want the truth?"

"Lay it on me. Don't hold back."

"Yes. If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were screwing up on purpose." He said bluntly. "BUT, I do know you. So I know that you don't really mean to screw things up. You just get overconfident to the point you make a mistake."

"…Damn." After a few seconds Sun stood up. "Well no more. I will be an epitome of professionalism that all aspiring Junior Detectives will look up to. No more showboating, no more losing focus, and no more- ooh! A message from Blake!"

Opening his scroll, Sun read the message aloud. "Hey Sun. I need you to do me a solid. Yang is currently pissed off beyond relief, and I need you to help me stop her from rampaging all over Vale from killing this one goon that escaped thanks to her. PS: Coco got caught in the crossfire trying to help me. Sorry about that. She's okay, but now her and Weiss are now targets."

"We're on the case!" Sun exclaimed, hopping on the table.

"Are we really doing this, bro?" Neptune asked tiredly. "What happened to being less reckless? And it's not really a case. It sounds more like a crowd control."

"Shut up nerd!" Sun said. "Besides, our girlfriends are now in trouble. It's a mission."

"Blake blatantly told you that it was a solid! I don't see it as anything but a favor now." The bluenette argued.

"I know we're probably going into our deaths, but that's what we get for hanging with Blake. We just keep getting into trouble with her around." Sun blamed.

"…I'll get my weapon." Neptune groaned.

"And I'll get serious!" Sun said, getting off the table.

 **In downtown Vale**

"C'mon Sun. Where the hell are you?" Blake said while trying to follow Yang's path of destruction.

It was a catastrophe. She'd get Glynda-Jaune, but he was currently somewhere off with his magenta eyed friend doing who knows what, and the real Goodwitch was on a two week vacation.

"Eat this you b***h!" Coco shouted through gunfire. How did she get into this mess.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Coco. Mind doing me a solid?" Blake asked after knocking on her door._

 _End Flashback_

Oh, right. Blake asked her to do a solid. She didn't know how 'teaching someone some manners' equaled to tying up some goon and interrogating him by force. She really thought they'd be smacking a guy for doing something racist knowing Blake.

"Blake! Help us out." Weiss pleaded through smoke and mist.

"No time for that!" Blake said as she continued to try and contact Sun one more time. Before she could press the call button, two figures jumped on top of Yang.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Sun shouted after pushing Yang down locking her arms with his knees. Still holding her down, Sun looked up to greet his girlfriend. "Hey hot mawma."

Giggling at his antic, Coco waved at him after dusting her beret. "You goof."

"Sun." Neptune called.

"So I have some free time on Friday. Wanna go to the amusement park?" Sun continued, ignoring his partner calling him.

"Sun!" Neptune called urgently.

"Jaune and Ruby said theres a new attraction that opened up."

"SUN!"

"What bro? I still have her pinned. You're interrupting m- oh." While following the bluenettes finger pointing down to Yang, sun saw his hands were pushing hard on her front bumpers.

"Baby no! It's not what you think!" Sun yelled in a jumping off Yang.

"YOU IDIOT!" Weiss, Neptune, and Blake shouted.

Getting off the ground, Yang glared heavily at Sun and growled.

"You wanna go?" Sun challenged. His voice faltered a bit as he this.

Grabbing a car, Yang lifted it over her shoulders. "You ready to catch a ride monkey boy?"

"How's about you have a ride on my fist!" Sun shouted back, moving away from his friends to save them from being targets.

"…Wow. You wanna rephrase that?" Neptune said a few feet away from him.

"Nope. I'm gonna kick her ass." He said angrily.

"And how do you plan on beating her?" Weiss shouted. "She's extremely pissed off now."

"F**k you. That's how." Sun said plainly. He was tired of Yang's sh*t and he had a girlfriend to go and talk to. "This beatdown has been coming a long time now Yang! You've just given me a reason."

As the two charged, with Yang still holding the car over her head, they didn't notice a shadow drop down next to Neptune. The shadow shot Yang four times with a dart gun causing her to drop the car, calm down, and fall at Sun's feet. Looking at who shot her, Sun and Neptune were surprised to see their chief.

"CHIEF!" Both men saluted. Ignoring them, the chief hoisted Yang over her shoulder in a fireman carry. She then proceeded to walk towards Sun.

"…" She sighed in disappointment. "I'm not going to expect you to change in a day. That would be asking too much."

"…um, you're being really understanding about this." Sun said unsure.

"You're not the first hair-pullers I had under me." She said. "…In other news, a few security footage showed her chasing a convict that was headed to the ports. Think you can intercept him?"

"The Junior Detectives always get their guy." Sun said to his commanding officer.

"That's good to hear. Because you'll be reporting to me the whole time you two are out chasing him." She said with a smile.

"By the way, those three are coming with me for questioning. I understand the one with shades is your girlfriend and the other with the bow is an ex? We'll have so much to talk about." Sun could practically hear the hidden message. _'We're gonna share juicy blackmail fuel about you.'_

"No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! " Sun whimpered, as Neptune dragged him off to the ports. "Call me."

 **At the port**

Staking out was going slow. Neptune and Sun were currently on a container looking for their guy. While Sun was bashing his head in, Neptune was having the time of his life. The reason was because they were on a group chat with the others in the office and were sharing stories to Coco of embarrassing events that happened to Sun.

"Oh! Oh! Tell him about the time he took a whole Griff-ball team. At the same time."

"DAMMIT JENKINS!" Sun yelled.

"How about the time he got stuck in the restroom with no TP and had to use his whole shirt to-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE REGGIE! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Sun threatened.

"I should probably tell you guys of the time when we were out in a gaming expo, Sun started stalking this one chick cosplaying as-" Before Neptune could finish, Sun tackled him off the container.

"THAT STORY WILL NEVER BE RETOLD!" Sun shouted while they fell. They left the scroll on with the call still ongoing.

 **In the office**

"You think they're okay?" Weiss asked an officer.

"Oh yeah. They're fine. This is just Wednesday for us." Jenkins assured.

"It looks like they left the call ongoing. Should we hang-up?" Blake asked the chief.

"No need. The audio is perfect so we can still hear what they have to say." She explained. After hearing a scuffle of the two friends with Neptune laughing most of the time, it ended after three minutes when things got serious.

Neptune: Sun. I just so the perp. He went behind that crate.

Sun: For real? Come on. …You got my back, right?

Neptune: Yeah.

After a few sounds of silence, they heard a few gears shifting, gunfire and sounds of someone getting smacked around.

Neptune: Sun! Help! This guy is giving me a real pounding.

Sun: I'm coming bro! Quick, grab my staff!

After more sounds of smacks and groans, it all ended in sounds of panting.

 **Back at the port**

Both men were panting while cuffing the guy.

"Man! This guy sure went down easy." Sun breathed out.

"Yeah. He really took it hard in the back." Neptune said while inspecting the area where Sun dropkicked him.

"Maybe it was too easy since we double teamed him." Sun thought.

"Yeah. He looks like the type that can only handle one at a time." His friend commented. "Anyways, we have him cuffed. So lets get going."

"Yeah." Wiping his brow. "Oh wait. I forgot the scroll."

Jumping on the container to grab his scroll, Sun was confused to hear the whole office laughing. Shrugging it decided to report. "Hey chief. We caught the guy. We'll be giving him his rights on the ride there. Like I said: The Junior Detectives always get their guy."

"Erhm! Yeah!" Chief said with a few laughs. "Pfft. You guys… you guys sure do! Hahahahaaaha! This is your chief… this is your chief signing off- hahahaaa-"

Three days later, Blake sent a story idea to the Ninjas of Love author about a story of a monkey ninja falling in love with the god of the sea. She got an approval and some alimony.

Coco had some juicy blackmail material on her boyfriend, but decided not to use it. All in all, it wasn't worth using. But she did ask him the full details on most of them just for laughs when it came to their weekly Leaders Time with Ruby and Jaune.

 **END**

 **Omake:**

"So what do you think Ren?" asked a blonde knight as he and his green clad friend were sitting in a coffee shop.

"I'm having a hard time picking Jaune." Ren said. "The story lines are really good, and I'm sure our friends would approve their roles when we show the casting, but they're that good that I don't know what to pick."

"I'm having the same trouble too." Jaune said while propping his chin on one hand. "I mean Princess Beowulf has the most action, but after Grimm Eater, I almost want something with a romance that sticks. Sun's Moving Castle is magical and romantic, but there's the fantasy of Dusted Away. We'd have a lot of CGs and voice acting to do though. But 'Faunus King and Hero' has action, a love triangle, and a romance that's exciting."

Sighing, both men decided to think it through more. "Maybe we can ask the others which they think would be better to do."

"Jaune." Ren said with determination. "I wanna do all of them."

"…What?" he said dumbly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ren said firmly.

"So if we're doing all of them, which one will go first?" He asked.

"…We'll think about it for three days. By then, we'll have an order of what goes first and next." Ren said sipping his mint coffee.

 **END**

 **A/N: If you can spot the TFS references in there… you are a great fan. I noticed that most of my stories had Jaune or Ruby in it. This is just a day when they aren't involved too much. And the make with Ren and Jaune …you voters will be the ones to choose what's the Next Time On: Those Days.**


	9. Trick and Treat

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Jitterwhack updating again. I see those polls going. It was getting close between the KnightShade and Arkos shippers. I personally like reading both. Anyways, here's a Halloween fic to get out of the way before finalizing the votes. Tomorrow is the last day for you readers to cast your vote, so you guys know what to do.**

Chapter 9: Trick and Treat

Halloween. A day of candy and mischief. And in Ruby's and Nora's case, their personal national pastime.

"It's Halloween!" Ruby shouted in glee. "Come on guys! Get in the spirit!"

The rest of her team wasn't in the spirit of it. Weiss's reason was that she never saw the joy in dressing up and asking strangers for candy. Blake was in the White Fang and suffered racism, so …yeah. And Yang just thought she was too old for it.

"C'mon Ruby." Yang groaned. "We're too old for that stuff. Besides, I wont be going with you since I'm heading to a party in Junior's bar."

"But there's always a party in Junior's bar!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yes Ruby, yes there is." Yang started. "But it's a Halloween party, so you can dress as slutty as you want and it's okay! WOO!"

Everyone in the room groaned at her reason.

Before she could coax them some more, they heard a knock at their door. Being closer, Yang decides to open it. As she did, all four were shocked to see one of Junior's red sunglasses wearing henchmen standing in front of them with a smile.

"Hey gu-GUHAAAH!" Quickly getting over her shock, Yang decked him in the gut, sending him flying to JNPR's door. "Wait! Stop!"

"Pretty ballsy coming to attack us all on your own!" Yang growled.

"Wait! It's me!" Taking off the hat, all four were surprised to see the henchman was really Jaune. "It's Jaune!"

"Oh. …It's Jaune. …Just Jaune. …JAUNE?!" Yang calmly said then gaped. "W-why are you-? What the-? How come-? You! …WEISS!"

Getting over her shock, Weiss pushed Yang to the side. "Jaune? Why are you wearing that getup? …Actually, HOW did you get that getup?"

Dusting himself off Jaune retold his tale.

 _Flashback_

" _So this is the club Yang was talking about. Sure can't wait to sign up for the dance competition." Jaune thought out loud while standing in front of the club._

 _Entering, he didn't see a line or any sign up sheet. Thinking it was with the owner, Jaune asked a girl dressed in red if she knew where the owner was. She was kind enough to point him in the right direction to Junior. Walking up to him, Jaune couldn't help but stare at his beard._

" _Can I help you?" Junior asked gruffly, snapping Jaune out of awe._

" _No! I mean yes!" Jaune said, standing a bit straighter with a smile. "I'm here to sign up!"_

 _Looking him over, Junior was skeptical. "Are you sure? You seem a little young for this."_

" _What do you mean? I've been doing it since I was a eight." Jaune said casually. It's true. His seven sisters have been making him dance every time they had free time together since then._

" _Well alright kid." Junior said unsure. Ducking down, he grabs the clothes his henchmen wear and added a hat and red sunglasses with it. "Here's your getup. I don't know whether you're doing this for attention or because you're in a bad spot, but just know that you always have a choice, okay? You can get out of this before it's too late."_

 _Junior was a good guy at heart. He may run a bar with goons for hire, but even he has some moral code. Hiring a kid to join a gang is something he can't live with. He'll give him a choice to walk out when he can't handle things anymore._

" _Um…okay." Jaune didn't know why this guy was so against him joining the dance competition. It was all for fun anyways. Even if he does lose, it's all about having a good time. He would have asked about the suit, but he chalked it up to it being a free costume for the Halloween party._

" _So are you gonna leave yet?" The burly man asked. He was getting unnerved at this blonde guy staring at him._

" _Oh yeah! Sorry. It's just …you're beard is… so cool." Jaune said amazed. "Wish I could grow one like that. All I can afford is some patch on my upper lip and chin."_

 _Leaving the club, Jaune didn't know that he lifted up Junior's spirit that day. He hoped the kid would come to his senses._

 _End flashback_

After finishing his explanation, team RWBY couldn't help but facepalm at the knight's idiocy. But, they also blame Yang a bit. They forgot Jaune is new to clubs, and isn't experienced with anything besides school dances.

"Jaune." Weiss started. "By any chance, did you sign any kind of paper while you were there?"

He shook his head.

"…I'm pretty sure you're not in the dance competition. Possibly not invited to the party at all. Right guys?" Weiss lied. She secretly motioned the others to go along with her lie to save his life.

"O-oh yeah!" Yang supported. No one paid attention to Ruby as she kept zooming inside the room. "Sorry Vomit Boy. I forgot to mention that …besides the sign up sheet for the dance …you also had to sign another sheet and pay a fee for the bouncer to let you in."

"WHAT?" Jaune yelled shocked. "B-but what am I gonna do now? My plan was to go to the competition, then hang out with you guys."

"What's you're team doing?" Yang asked with a hint of pity.

"Pyrrha is in Vale getting her weapon tuned. And Ren ran off to chase Nora down." The others remembered hearing a loud boom and maniacal laughter a few hours ago. "I'd contact Sun or Coco, but they're off on another date; and I don't really know their teams well except Velvet."

"There's your answer! You can go hang with Vel…" Weiss never got to finish her suggestion after feeling Blake glare a hole in the back of her head. "Oh right! Velvet is going to the party too!"

"I know!" Jaune whined. "We were gonna dance against each other."

"…Like literally?" Yang blurted out with a blush.

Blake stealthily smacked the back of her head at that comment.

"HEY!" Ruby screamed out. Turning their attention to her, everyone was surprised to see her costumed as Aka Malburne from Aura Eater, with her hair in short pigtails. "Why not go trick or treating with me, then?"

Yang quickly grabbed Ruby in a bear hug before she started pinching her face. "Aww! You look so adorable! And you're really pulling the look too."

"Yang!" she whined. "Let go!"

Getting out of her sister's grasp, she walked towards her male blonde friend. "Please Jaune? If you don't, I'll be raiding houses on my own."

"But I don't have a costume Rubes." He said sadly.

"What are you talking about? You're wearing one right now." The little reaper said while pointing at his costume. "It's exactly like Aura Senva's suit when he's dancing with Aka to resonate her ultimate attack!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jaune said truthfully. "But, I guess I can follow you and get some free candy out of it."

"YES!" Ruby jumped in joy. "Have fun at your dumb party guys! Jaune and me are gonna get busy! Yep! Just Jaune and me."

"…You wanna rephrase that Rubes?" Yang said. She knew Jaune wouldn't do anything like that. She trusted him. She just didn't like how her sister worded it out.

"I call dibs on kisses Jaune. So if you get any, give 'em to me and I'll trade it for …I don't know. Maybe some milk duds or a sucker." Ruby said, ignoring her older sister in excitement at having someone join her.

"…What's a sucker?" Jaune asked innocently. "I know chocolate and fruit candies …but what's a sucker?"

"Lollipop." Weiss grumbled. Even she knew the slang names of candy.

"…I'll just leave you guys to your thing." Yang was now one hundred percent sure the two leaders were not gonna do anything she'd hate to report to their dad and uncle. "Blake, you coming?"

"Uh, you know what Yang. I'm not feeling in a party mood at the moment." Blake said while nudging her head to Ruby and Jaune. "I think I'll just go with the two of them."

"…Really?" Yang said disbelievingly. "You're going to skip out on a chance of skimpy clothes and high volume music to go grab candy?"

"Yes." The bowed faunus said straight. "Yes I will."

"At least you're coming with me, right Weiss?" Yang didn't want to be at this party alone. She may be a social butterfly, but she'd like some good down time with her team that didn't lead to solving a conspiracy or taking down some terrorist.

"Of course I'm going. Neptune and I are going in matching couple's costumes after all." Weiss said with a faint blush.

"WOAH!" Ruby shouted amazed. "You're so grown up."

"I know Ruby." The heiress said while pointing her nose in the air. "Being in a serious relationship is a sign of maturity."

"Pfft, no not that." Ruby waved off. "You're in the next deepest part of your relationship."

"W-what?!" said everyone in the room. While Jaune, Yang, and Blake were looking at Ruby in shock. Weiss was internally panicking.

' _Next part in the relationship? We haven't done THAT at all. Or is this the step that leads to that?! I-I'm not prepared for this!'_ thought Weiss in fear.

"H-hey Rubes? What part of the relationship are you talking about?" Jaune asked confused.

"Oh, Jaune. You're still so innocent." Jaune had to suppress himself from chopping her head at that statement. "I guess I'll have to explain. The first part of the relationship is holding hands and exchanging numbers. The second is kisses; both on the cheek and lips. And the next one …couples costumes."

Hearing this, Weiss calmed down.

"Why? What'd you think I meant? Se-"

"OKAY! We know what we're doing now!" Yang cut in. She'd be damned to hear her sister say that out loud. "So it's Blake, Jaune, and Ruby off begging for candy. And it's me and Weiss going off to get wild."

"…You wanna rephrase that?" Blake asked.

"Nope!" And with that the group separated.

 **With Ruby's group**

"C'mon guys! Just a few more houses." Ruby said while holding her hood full of candies.

Behind her, Blake was busy guiding Jaune holding his hand, while he was wearing his red sunglasses. Why was he wearing sunglasses at night?

 _Flashback_

" _Trick or treat!" Ruby shouted at a door._

 _Opening the door, the first thing the female owner of the house saw was Jaune._

" _Aaaaaah!" Taking out her pepperspray, she immediately sprayed Jaune's eyes. As he screamed in pain, she alerted her husband. "Honey! Quick! Call the police! We're being mugged!"_

" _WHAT?" shouted Ruby, Jaune, Blake, and the woman's husband._

" _Wait! Wait!" Rubyb shouted. "This is a misunderstanding. He's not a bad guy. He's just Jaune!"_

" _Just Jaune is robbing us!" The husband yelled on the phone._

" _Oh forget this!" Blake shouted. Using her semblance, she rushed her and her friends out the area._

 _ **A few blocks away**_

"… _How are your eyes Jaune?" Ruby asked concerned._

" _It hurts to look at the light!" He cried._

 _Taking his sunglasses, Blake puts it over his eyes. "How's that?"_

 _Opening them, the pain was there, but it was faint._

" _A bit better. Thanks Blake." Jaune said. "But why were they thinking I was mugging them?"_

"… _You don't watch the news that much, do you?" Blake said more than asked._

" _Of course I watch the news. I need to know how the weather is." Jaune said as if it were a fact._

" _Jaune, you're dressed as a gangster that was terrorizing this town a year ago." Blake explained._

"… _What?" Jaune said dumbly. "Why didn't anyone tell me? …Wait. That means the guy with the cool beard thought I wanted to join his group! …Dammit Yang!"_

" _If you don't feel like trick or treating with me anymore, I'd understand." Ruby said while kicking a small pebble._

 _Now Jaune was feeling bad. He'd ruined his friend's good time._

" _No. Don't say that Rubes." Jaune comforted. "I still want to go with you. But with me around, you probably won't be getting any candy. You'd probably get put on a wanted list instead."_

 _Thinking it over, Ruby thought of a solution. "So why not be with me at the door?"_

"… _I'm not following what you're saying." He said truthfully._

" _Neither am I." added Blake._

" _While I go off to the doors and get the treats, you guys can hang back and just watch me. Like what my dad and uncle do whenever it was just me going." Ruby explained._

" _We'll do it." Blake said quickly. This would be her chance to be alone with him. Sure Ruby would be with them, but she'll fantasize it as something else._

" _Yes!" Ruby said in joy. "We will be victorious!"_

 _End Flashback_

The effects of light sensitivity would last a few more hours, so Jaune still had to wear the shades. Blake had to hold his hand since he couldn't see so well. A few houses were put off that a henchman was standing in front of their house, but after seeing Blake holding his hands and the adorable girl asking for candy, they just assumed that it was a young looking couple following their daughter.

A few minutes later

Jaune could feel Blake shivering while she was guiding him in front of Ruby.

"Hey Blake. …Are you cold?" he asked.

"Just a little. But I'm fine." She lied. She thought that the night would be a bit warmer, but it was chilling cold with her wearing thin clothing.

"You sure?" Jaune asked. "I'm wearing like three layers of clothes right now, so I could give you the jacket part to warm up."

"…Yes please." Seeing him fumble with the buttons, Blake stifled a giggle before unbuttoning it for him and wrapping it around her.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" A passing mother said. "Reminds me of me and my husband when we were younger."

"Oh no, we're not-"

"Married! We're not married." Blake cut Jaune off. "Anyways, thanks for the compliment, but we need to catch up with Ruby."

Dragging him off in Ruby's direction, Blake took Jaune's hat to cover the blush on her cheeks.

A few more minutes later

They bumped into Yang. Who was dressed as a slutty mummy. Or more like she tracked them down, and just said she's tagging along.

Ruby was currently giving her an attitude for not going with her from the beginning. She only talked to Jaune and Blake while they went through houses.

"For reasons unexplained, I am not allowed at the party." Yang said while walking with them. "On the bright side: Yaaay! Yang is here to brighten your day!"

"That's nice. Did you know something flew up my nose when you said you 'reasons unexplained.'" Blake said in a neutral tone.

"What was it?" Yang asked curious.

"Poo Yang. Poo. From a male cow. Flew up my nose at what you said. And now I smell nothing but that. Get what I'm saying?" Jaune thought Yang would need aloe vera for that one. "So are you going to tell us what really happened?"

"…To make a long story short: I was wrong." Yang said while looking down. "Slutty costumes were not allowed since it was also open to children. Happy?"

"Elated." Blake grumbled.

"What are you so angry about?" Yang complained. "Without me, you'd just be following Ruby while guiding a …blind. …What happened to him?" Yang asked.

After telling off what happened, Yang was busting a gut trying to control her laughter. "Ooh. Oh my gawd. I was so wrong! I should've followed you guys from the start."

"Yang? Is that you?" Knowing that voice, Yang turned to see Nora holding a huge trashbag, with Ren following behind. She was dressed in Ren's clothes while Ren was wearing Nora's clothes. "It is you? I didn't think you'd be into trick or treating."

"Nope." Yang breathed out while stepping towards the ginger. "I got thrown out a party and decided to accompany these two while they followed Ruby."

Just as she said that, Ruby return from a house with a hood overflowing with chocolate bars.

"I love that house!" Ruby said with glee. "It gave me a whole pumpkin full of nougat and chocolate bars. The big ones! …Oh, hey Nora. …NORA?"

There was a tension as the two glared at each other.

"So Rose. I see you got the good stuff for a good costume." Nora spat out.

"And I see you got a quantity amount raiding early." Ruby spat back.

"Always go early to get the fresh ones on top." Nora smirked.

"Really? I like to go at the near late time. They get desperate after they run out, they restock on the big bars. Nice trashbag by the way. You sure it can hold all that?" Ruby sneered.

"Please!" Nora scoffed while holding her bag. "Hefty, hefty, hefty!"

She then pointed to Ruby's hood and taunted in a baby tone. "Wimpy, wimpy, wim-py."

"WHY YOU-"

Before a fight could erupt, Ren hefted Nora over her shoulders while Jaune and Blake picked Ruby up with Yang following.

"This isn't over Valkyrie! You won't beat me!" Ruby shouted as she was carried around a corner.

"Bring it!" Nora shouted back.

A few minutes later

After the encounter with Nora, Ruby used her semblance to rush to houses. Her hood couldn't sustain anymore candy, so she started using parts of Jaune's clothing.

"Trick or treat!" she shouted at another door. This was the last house. After this, she'd meet up at the hallways for her bout with her candy rival.

Jaune's eyes healed up, so he didn't need Blake holding his hand to follow Ruby. They couldn't keep up with her, so the three of them agreed to sit on a bench in the park to wait for her.

"Jaune?" Came a familiar voice a few feet to his right. Turning, the three saw Pyrrha walking up to them in a civilian disguise with her weapon wrapped in a cloth. "What are you guys doing here?"

Seeing Blake next to him, Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

She really hoped she was.

"No. Not really." Yang answered for them. "We're just waiting for Ruby to finish her last house before we head back to our dorms."

"…Trick or treating?" the red head guessed.

"Trick or treating." The three said in unison.

After moving herself to sit in between her crush and rival, Pyrrha decided to start a conversation with Jaune. "I didn't know you had those clothes Jaune. They look fetching on you. Where'd you get them?"

At that question, Yang blatantly laughed as loud as possible while tearing up.

"Oh! Oh! Please! Let me tell what happened Vomit Boy. Pfft. I wanna tell where you got the duds!" Yang begged through laughter.

"Knock yourself out Yang." Jaune said while placing his head in his hands. It took Yang seven minutes to get to the ending. By then Ruby had already came back and stuffed a few candy into Jaune's pockets. The story would have only been three minutes, if Yang wasn't laughing so much in between.

"And Junior thought he was talking about his gang. Hahaha!" Yang finished. "But don't worry Jaune. I had a talk with him before I was kicked out of the party. You're no future criminal. You're just Jaune."

"…That was… an interesting tale Yang." Pyrrha said with an eye twitch. "I guess now we can head back."

"Yeah!" Ruby piped in. "I bet Nora is waiting for her humiliating defeat."

 **Back at the dorms**

Nora was kissing the soles of Ruby's feet with tears in her eyes.

"What have we learned Nora?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"You are the candy champ." Nora grumbled.

"And?" Ruby prompted.

"…I am the chump." She grumbled while kissing her feet. "Can we still trade candies, though?"

"I don't know." Seeing Nora pouting, she gave in. "Aww. Why not."

While Nora had a bag full, Ruby had a Jaune full. Most of the andy that Ruby had was stuffed in Jaune's pockets and underneath some of his clothing. Like his sleeves. And some tied to his shins. Even his hat served a purpose.

But it wasn't the quantity that beat Nora, but the quality. Nora left early, but got the cheap stuff, while Ruby had the high brand goods. And some of them were imported from other countries.

Pyrrha was watching their antics with a smile. She knew things would go back to how they were before. They were all friends.

"By the way." She called out to Yang. "Where is Weiss?"

"She's taking the net step in her relationship." Ruby said casually.

Pyrrha's face matched her hair hearing this. "B-Wha-?"

"Couples costumes Pyr." Jaune said before she could freak out. "Couples costumes."

Pyrrha sighed in relief. "Oh good. I thought it was se-"

ACHOO! Blake caught a cold.

 **With Weiss**

"Are you sure about this Weiss?" Neptune asked unsure. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Positive." Weiss said with a blush. "I-I've never done this before, and I guess …hearing it from Ruby got me wanting it."

"This is really your first time?" Neptune asked in surprise.

"Yes!" She blushed harder. "Why? This isn't yours?"

"Well… no." Neptune said truthfully. "I've done it I guess …five? Or maybe six?"

"Don't tell me how many times you've done this!" Weiss said angrily.

"Sorry." Neptune apologized. "…Do you still want me to do it with you?"

"…Since you know what you're doing," Weiss said, not looking at him. "I think I'd be feel better about it."

"Okay." Neptune said happily. "…After this, you wanna meet up with Coco and Sun?"

"We'll see. But let's hurry before it get's too late!" Weiss said while grabbing Neptune's hand. "If what Ruby said is true, the houses will give special brand candies at this time."

The two walked the streets with Neptune costumed as Garth and Weiss as Kaeda from Blaze Emblem.

 **END**

 **A/N: There's a reference to an author's story in here somewhere. Can anyone guess what and who?**


	10. RHG Plan

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey all. Jitterwhack here. I know siome of you were hoping for the Maoyuu movie fic, but it's taking a while. I'm currently on episode 6 of Maoyuu, so it's going to take a while. I haven't uploaded any Those Days chapters, and I had so many ideas flowing while typing that I had to upload some of these stories first. If some of you haven't noticed, I also made a Knightshade fic that has Blake replace her Ninjas of Love characters with her friends.**

 **Anyways! On with the fic!**

Chapter 10: RHG Plan

Some people may think Blake started having feeling for Jaune the moment she saw his Goodwitch side. But that's not the case. She fell for him the moment she caught onto Pyrrha's plan.

It all started when Pyrrha started training Jaune. She paid it no mind at first, but once she saw that Jaune had been obeying all her tasks without question, something clicked in. Pyrrha was molding Jaune into her preferred image.

All the squats and pushups. Having him do high amounts of cardio. Sure there were times they would do swordplay, but that was just to have him and others suspect nothing. But Blake had already caught on to it.

Thinking things through, Blake could offer to train Jaune herself and mold him into a character she always dreamed about. But the problem: WHO WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE?

She's read all Three Volumes of Ninjas of Love, and had many characters to choose from. Emperor Jin, the leader of a thousand men. Makoto, the female protagonist's friend who has feelings for her, or the female protagonist's sensei: Koumei!

Blake struggled for an answer for many days; but the moment Ruby dressed him as Goodwitch, her answer came to her. Hakuba: The renegade prince of his country that he betrayed to fight alongside her and her people. With this thought in mind, Blake wrote her plans and named it the RHG Plan: Reverse Hikaru Genji Plan.

She'll mold Jaune into her preferred taste. And with all the bonding they'll be doing, he'll start having feelings for her. Today, she would put it into motion.

Now if only she could find her notes for it. Searching her dorm, she didn't find it. Fearing the worst, she ran out to head to the cafeteria. That was the last place she was at. Opening the doors to the mess hall, Blake turned pale seeing Ruby picking a stack of papers from a table.

"Hey, what's this?" Ruby said innocently, inspecting the papers. "The RHG Plan?"

"Ruby!" Blake shouted before running up to her. "You found my papers. Thanks!"

"Hey Blake." She greeted, looking up from the papers. "No. Not really. I just saw these papers lying around, and got curious."

"Well thanks for grabbing them." Blake said in cool tone to mask her nervousness. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"Nope!" Ruby said, popping the 'p.' "I only read the top part. …What does RHG Plan mean?"

"…It's a new workout program I thought out to help Jaune." Blake lied expertly. "I noticed Pyrrha's been focusing more on his swordplay, but has been neglecting his other weak points. So I thought of helping him out myself."

"Wow Blake! That's so nice of you." Ruby clapped. "…But I still don't know what RHG stands for. Running Hurts Great? Remnant's Helping Graph?"

"…Remnant's Hunter Grande." Blake thought of on the fly. "Does it sound too bland?"

"I give it a seven out of ten." Her leader said holding up seven fingers. "I would have called it The Tempering Program, but it's your workout plan."

"…Thanks Ruby." Not waiting for a reply, Blake rushed off to meet Jaune, but was stopped by the class bell. "Dammit! …I guess I could confront him after class."

During Grimm Studies, Blake read chapter one of her modified book to drown out Port's stories. Luckily, she was sitting between her leader and the pink bomber who take his class as a siesta time.

Walking out of class, Blake made her way to her friends.

"You sure took your time Blake." Her partner teased.

"I was just deep in thought." Blake said while moving over to Jaune. "Say, Jaune. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to learn fee-running?"

"I've seen a few videos." Jaune started casually. "I know how to do vaults, rolls, and scale ups, but the flips are …meh."

"That's good to hear." Internally, Blake was cheering that her plan was off to a good start. "I've been planning on taking some morning free-runs. Wanna join? Please? It'll be a great bonding time and learning experience."

Before Pyrrha could reject for him, Jaune had accepted the offer. "Why not? It might do me some good to test myself."

' _Yes!'_ Blake fist pumped in her mind. "Great! We'll be starting at seven every morning."

' _First the skillset, then the confidence.'_ She schemed with a Cheshire grin in her mind.

"Is this part of your Remnant's Hunter Grande Plan Ruby told us about?" Weiss piped in. Blake was screaming internally while thinking of Ruby and her mouth.

"Remnant's Hunter Grande Plan?" Team JNPR said together.

"Uh, y-yeah. I noticed that Jaune looked a little …stiff in some areas and thought 'Hey, I'm pretty agile. Why not help Jaune there?" Blake lied like a pro. "And so, I thought him and me could workout together."

"Well I'm already helping Jaune out, but your offer was nice enough." Pyrrha said sweetly. It was clear to Blake and her team what the hidden message was: _Back off b**ch_. Before Blake could say anything, Jaune spoke first.

"I'm still up for it." Jaune cut in. "I mean, you said it yourself Pyr. It's okay to ask for help. I know my speed and agility aren't up to pace yet, but this could be something. I'll take you up on your offer Blake."

Shaking his hand, Blake put on a casual smile. "You wont regret it."

 **The next morning**

"No regrets!" Jaune shouted as he jumped off a high pole, aiming to catch onto the edge of a wall before scaling up. Who knew Beacon had an obstacle course for parkour?

"You're doing great Jaune." Blake shouted from her spot on a railing. "You've pretty much got the basics mastered."

"Yup! That's me. Master of all basics." He said upside down while clinging to a side rail.

Chuckling at his position, Blake had a great view of his butt as he tried to fix himself. _'I think I'll have him do squats too.'_

"You still remember the basics Yang and Ren taught you?" Blake inquired. During the Grimm Eater filming, Yang and Ren had to teach Jaune the fundamentals and basics of Kick-Boxing, grappling, and a few other martial arts.

"It's hard not to." Jaune said while balancing himself to another rail. "Pyrrha has me spar with her before moving on to swordplay. It always ends with her on top though."

Blake had to growl at the image of Pyrrha straddling Jaune. "Well, why not spar with me then? I'm sure a change of partners will be good."

"Okay. But we'll have to make it short." Jaune said while looking at his scroll. "Class starts in an hour, and we'll need to get cleaned up."

' _Maybe it'll go faster if we share.'_ Blake's libido spoke.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time." She breathed out. "It'll only be fifteen minutes."

It took them forty-five minutes. The spar was going so well that they lost track of time. While Jaune was enjoying the feeling of being able to see his progress, Blake was enjoying the closeness she was getting when their bodies would press against each other during grapples. The two were currently lying on the mats of the obstacle course.

"We're going to be late." Jaune panted while wiping his sweat. "There's not enough time to shower and get changed."

"We really went overboard on the spar." Blake panted with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "…What's our class anyways?"

"Oobleck." The blonde breathed out.

"No worries." Blake laughed while lying on the floor. "I can ask Weiss for a solid to print her notes for us."

"…Great." And with that, he lay next to her. "That was a cool move with the railing you did. That spin kick thing."

"Thanks." She laughed. "I learnt that move during my time in the …well you know. I was impressed with that recovery you did though. Where'd you learn that?

"…My mom taught me." He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"…If Yang were here, I think she'd make a 'yo mama' joke right now." Blake quipped. "So what's your mom like?" _'Gotta learn what my in-laws look like.'_

"Truthfully." Jaune started. "A lot like Yang; except my mom's a brunette. She's the one who had me start on free running. Before I ran away from home, she had me practice a lot of parkour to have me learn her fighting style."

"So you do know martial arts!" Blake deduced. _'My plan just keeps on going the right way!'_

"Just bits of it." He mumbled. "I still can't summon a porpoise whenever I do an uppercut."

"…I wanna meet your mom so badly right now." Blake said amazed. The more time she spends with Jaune, the more she learns something new. Before, she only knew him as the blonde guy that holds a shield. "If we ever head to your village during a mission, think we could stop by your house. I'd love to see your mom."

"Yeah. …Me to." Jaune laughed. Blake has heard him laugh before, but this sounded different; a bit sad. "Thanks for inviting me for this Blake. It's been so long since I practiced. It brings back a lot of good memories."

Turning to look at him, Blake could have sworn she saw tears trickle down his eye. "Jaune? …Are you crying?"

"No." Jaune said in a quiet tone. "…Think we should hit the showers?"

Not wanting to pry and agitate him, Blake just nodded and had him give her a hand up. As they headed into the showers, her mind raced of the way Jaune was acting. _'Maybe Ruby knows something. They're pretty close.'_

After cleaning herself up and putting on her uniform, Blake snuck into class and sat next to Ruby.

"Psst. Ruby." Blake whispered.

"Blake?" Ruby whispered back. "You guys are forty minutes late. Oobleck hasn't taken attendance yet, but still."

"I know!" Blake huffed. "I was thinking of skipping, but I needed to ask you a question. Has Jaune ever talked about his mother to you?"

Ruby was silent before looking down. Blake thought she brought back bad memories, remembering that Ruby's mom had died. Before she could mentally kick herself, Ruby decided to speak.

"I'll tell you after class." Ruby whispered in a sad tone.

After Oobleck finished his lecture and dismissed the class, Ruby grabbed Blake's arm before guiding her to an empty room. Taking a deep breath, she locked her silver eyes with Blake's amber.

"Before we start, did Jaune ever tell you why he lacked any form of decent combat training?" Ruby asked in a serious tone. Getting a negative, she continued. "Then we'll start from there. Jaune lacked training because his father forced him to stop."

"Wait!" Blake interrupted. "That doesn't make any sense. He told me his mom was training him in parkour before he ran away from home. If his dad forced him to stop, then why did his mom still continue teaching him?"

"I was getting to that." Her leader grumbled. Getting an apology, she continued. "His dad forced him to stop because he was overprotective of Jaune and his sisters. If things were different, Jaune would be here in Beacon kicking butt like a pro."

Pausing, Ruby looked down at her feet with a sad look on her face. "The reason Jaune isn't well trained is because his mother died during a Grimm attack. After that, his dad forced him to stop training. He told me when I was feeling down about my mother being gone. I guess that's why we're able to relate so well."

After that, Blake was feeling like a real b**ch. There she was trying to change Jaune into her perfect man, and he was having a good time while remembering his dead mother.

"I'm a horrible person Ruby." Blake said with guilt and a few tears. After her leader asked her why, she explained the real definition of the RHG Plan. She didn't get it at first, but after a while Ruby was looking at her with a hurt expression.

"I don't know what to say Blake." She said a little angry. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, but it kind of hurts that you'd try and do something like that to him."

"I know." Blake muttered.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ruby asked in concern. "I know you're planning to stop this Hibaru Kenshin Plan, but what about Jaune? I think he really does enjoy hanging out with you."

"Hikaru Genji, Ruby." She corrected. "And it's a change of plans."

Getting up, Blake looked her friend dead in the eye with her fist pumped. "The Reverse Hikaru Genji Plan is finished. I like Jaune how he is and wouldn't change anything about him. BUT! The Remnant's Hunter Grande Plan is still going. Jaune's father may have stopped him from training, but I'm going to bring him up to speed in his mother's style!"

Ruby could have sworn she saw a light shine behind Blake with a dolphin rising out. Rubbing her eyes, the porpoise was gone, but Blake was still shining.

"Godsend!" she muttered.

 **Four Days Later**

Jaune was currently standing at the cafeteria table while leaning over to eat his lunch. It was funny at first, but Weiss was starting to find it disturbing considering the amount of stares a few girls were giving at his behind.

"Jaune." Weiss said annoyed. "As time passed and you stopped flirting with me, I like to think ourselves …acquaintances. That gives me the privilege to give you advice. And here's one: Sit down!"

"I can't." he whimpered.

"Why not?" Weiss grumbled.

"I can't tell you." Jaune mumbled. "You'll laugh at me."

"Jaune." She said with an eyebrow raised. "When have I ever laughed at you?"

"The time I accidentally kissed Zwei, the time Nora tripped me into a pie, the other time when Yang jumped out and pantsed me in front of your sister, then there-"

"Okay! We get it!" Yang butted in. "Ice queen likes seeing you in peril."

"I was laughing at my sister at that last one. Not you." Weiss pointed out. "Back to the matter. I promise not to make any sign of laughing at you if you tell us why you won't sit down."

"…hurts." Jaune mumbled after a few seconds.

"Pardon?" Weiss said now interested.

"My butt hurts." Jaune said a bit louder. After that, Yang burst out laughing. "Hey, you promised not to laugh!"

"I did." Weiss countered. "She didn't."

"What's wrong Vomit Boy?" Yang said between giggles. "Someone rammed you hard in the back? …It was Ren, wasn't it?"

"NO!" Jaune shouted, ignoring the squeals and awes from the girls looking at his rump. "It's from Blake and Pyrrha's workout sessions. I've been doing a lot of squats and it's starting to hurt. The minimum amount is two-hundred in a row. If I fall, then I have to restart again."

Without saying anything, Yang stands up and grabs Jaune's behind and gives a low whistle. "Dang Vomit Boy. You're really packing down here."

"Yang!" Weiss shouted in anger. "Stop that! It's so… so indecent."

"But it's so firm!" Yang whined. She gave it another squeeze. "They're really riding you hard if your buns are like this. …Mind if I call you Funbuns?"

"NO!" Jaune and Weiss shouted.

"Okay! Funbuns it is!" Yang cheered. "Now hold still. I wanna see how hard I can squeeze 'em."

"Don't!" Too late. Yang was now squeezing.

"Man!" She said amazed. "Weiss, you have got to try this! It's like a firm marshmallow that gets tighter the moment you give a small squeeze."

"Don't describe it!" Weiss said looking away. "And aren't you going to do something Arc? She's blatantly violating you!"

"Oh I'm sorry Weiss." He snarked. "But all my energy is being used trying not fall in pain from all the squeezing. Forgive me if I'm not trying to smack her hands away when I can't even move my legs!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" she snarled back. Getting up, she could see he was indeed in a lot of pain from the squeezing. Still angry, she decided to hit him where it hurts. Pushing her blonde teammate's hands away, she raised her hand high in the air for him to see what she was planning.

"Don't do it!" he commanded.

"Oh, I'll do it." She said in a devious tone.

"Don't even try." He begged.

"I'm gonna do it." She smirked.

"…" All he could do was whimper.

SMACK! What followed was a sound similar to a ballon being deflated slowly and a thud as Jaune's head landed in the table.

"Wow." Weiss commented. "That really was firm."

"Told ya!" Yang chuckled. "Now move over. I think if I squeeze it just right, I can make him sing."

Before the blonde brawler could do anything, Pyrrha had entered the mess hall and picked Jaune off the table. "Sorry. But Jaune needs his rest now."

As she exited the mess hall, she discretely gave his rump a firm squeeze. _'Just a bit more. You're almost there.'_

 **Five Days Later**

 **Obstacle Course**

Jaune was now able to do flips in succession. With Blake and Pyrrha's training, he was able to do parkour and fight with his sword at the same time. Today, Blake was focusing on helping him learn his mother's fighting style. He could still remember her movements after so many years, but he just needed to learn how to do it in proper succession himself.

"Dodge!" Blake shouted from behind him. Before he knew what hit him, she had him hogtied. "Well, the good news is that your reflexes are getting better. At least you were looking at me while I had you tied."

"That's progress." Jaune said lamely. He still hasn't discovered his semblance yet, so he was still a league behind against his friends. "Can you untie me now?"

With a quick flick of her wrist, he was free and on his back. "Thank you."

"Sup losers." Sun shouted, jumping off a rail. "Coco's getting ready for a mission, and I'm here to kiss her good luck."

"Don't you mean wish her good luck?" Jaune groaned while rubbing his butt.

"…No." Sun said with a sh*t eating grin. "So what're you guys up to?"

"Just training Jaune." Blake said casually. "If I was a betting gal, I'd say he's on your level Sun."

Sun's tail dropped at that comment.

"I take offense to that." Sun said to her face. "No offence Jaune."

"None taken." He replied lamely.

"Well I do." Blake said, narrowing her eyes to Sun. "We put a lot of work into getting him semi-badass, and you're looking down on it."

"Sorry!" The monkey faunus said, holding his hands up. "But I just don't think he'll improve that much in a few days."

"Jaune!" Blake said, whirling to the blonde still on the floor. "Show him how good you've gotten."

"Can I have a minute?" He whimpered. "I landed on my tailbone."

"Ugh!" Having Sun give a smarmy smile made her want him beaten even more.

 **One minute later**

"Okay." Blake said. "Rules are, the fight stops when Sun admits you're on his level, you knock him down, or stopped in twenty minutes so he can go see Coco off."

"Deal." Both men said. Staring each other down, Sun cracked his neck, while Jaune tightened his gloves similar to what his mother would do. "And… FIGHT!"

The two blondes charged at each other in seconds. Kicking off the floor, Sun planned to aerial dive his foe, but was surprised when he didn't see him. Landing on the floor, he turned around to get a recurring amount of jabs and haymakers before getting pinned to a wall by the assault.

"Give up yet?" Blake shouted through the blows.

"Not yet!" Using the wall to kick off, he tackled Jaune to the floor but was kicked off before he could pin him. "I'll admit you've improved, but not at my level!"

"Then the fight is still on!" Blake shouted to Jaune. Nodding, Jaune and Sun got into a hit and run fight. Both were on equal advantages. After ten minutes, both were standing across each other tired.

"Can I …have a minute?" Sun panted while looking at the other blonde.

"Sure you can." He muttered with a smirk.

"Thanks." Before Sun knew it, his gut exploded in pain before he flew into the air and landed on his back. He could have sworn he heard a dolphin and a splash of water as he was flying.

"I DID IT!" Jaune shouted in joy. "The porpoise showed up that time!"

Getting off the floor, Sun watched as Blake ran up to Jaune and tackled him in a hug congratulating him. Part of him still held feelings for her, but he could let it go. This just made it a lot easier.

"Ok." Sun said walking up to the two. "I admit. You're on my level of badass. Blake really taught you some moves."

"It wasn't me Sun." Blake said with a smile. "I just helped him condition his body to the fighting style."

"Well wherever you learnt it," Sun said while giving two thumbs up and pointing to the victor. "It's hella badass."

"Yeah." Jaune said with a small smile. "It is. I didn't want to hit you in the face though. Coco would gun me down for that."

Both men laughed at that, before silently cringing. They knew it was true.

"I'll see you guys later." And with that, he swung off a railing and went off to give a kiss. And maybe get a few for his boo-boos.

Now it was just the two of them again. Both were staring at each other with a shared smile.

"Thanks Blake." Jaune started. "It really means a lot to me that you helped me reach this far."

"Nah." Blake waved off. "Like I said. I only helped you condition yourself. Everything else was all you."

"Still," he pressed. "I …I feel like I'm a bit closer to how my mom was. I owe you a lot Blake. There's no denying that."

"You really wanna owe me?" Blake said with a sly smirk.

"I'll probably owe you …twenty solids. Or a few meals. Give or take if the meals _are_ the solid." Jaune guessed.

"I think I'll cash on one request now." Blake said. "It's not a solid, so you're free to back out of it."

"Must be harder than a solid if I'm free to back out." Jaune laughed nervously.

"Nothing bad. Trust me." She said while sitting on a rail and motioning him to follow. "I just wanna know something."

"What?"

"Can you… tell me more of what your mom was like?" Blake asked in a sweet tone. "You've mentioned her being like Yang, but I think there's much more to it."

"…I'd love to." As he sat down and told the cat faunus about his mother, Blake listened intently while imagining all his stories. She could see where he got some of his quirks and ideals. He didn't skip on any details of how she looked, or what embarrassing events she saved him from. Everything was a cherished memory. Good and bad.

"She sounds like an amazing person Jaune." Blake said while putting a hand on his arm. "I really wish I could have met her."

"I wish you could have met her too." Blake had to suppress a blush imagining that. If his mother was alive and he introduced the two, would she be ready? Or would she be brushed off for Pyrrha or Yang?

"W-well it's almost time to head to class." She stammered while getting up. "Let's hit the showers."

Unknown to the two, a red-haired Spartan was listening in on the blonde's story of his mother while imagining meeting the woman herself. _'Just this once, I won't try to interrupt anything.'_

"Pyrrha?" So deep in thought, she didn't notice the two spotting her. Jaune was the one to call out to her. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure the two of you weren't late like last time." She said with a smile. "I saw you were in the middle of finishing, so I decided not to interrupt and just wait."

"Thanks Pyr." Walking ahead, he noticed the two girls weren't following. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"We'll be there." The red-head acknowledged. "Blake and I are just going to have a talk of your progress."

"Okay." He shrugged. "Don't take too long."

As he left, the two rivals stared each other down.

"I'm not losing." Pyrrha said with narrow eyes.

"Same here." Blake said calmly. "You've got your way of getting close to him, and I've got mine. …The funny thing is …I'd be fine if I lost anyways. At least I tried. …And I know he'll still be a friend."

Walking off, Pyrrha couldn't think of a comeback. All this time, she thought Blake's feelings were shallow, but her words made it seem like she really cared for Jaune just as much as she did. _'I'm not losing. But if I did …I'd be okay if it was you.'_

With that thought in mind, Pyrrha caught up to the two.

"I'd be fine if I lost to you." She whispered to Blake.

Staring at each other, the two silently reconciled any animosity they had between them. Jaune still trained with the two of them, Pyrrha and Blake were on friendly terms again, Sun got his boo-boos kissed, and Yang now calls Jaune Funbuns.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Hey-ho Mr. Funbuns!" Yang shouted in the mess hall seeing Jaune standing to eat again.

"Please stop." Jaune begged behind his hands. It's been a week, and she hasn't called him anything but Funbuns. The worst part was that his buns were out in the open for her to torment again after Pyrrha and Blake's squat workouts. Yang has made it her new sport to torment him that way.

"Aww. Don't be a party pooper." Yang teased. "Eh? Eh?"

There was a pun in there somewhere. The group just didn't want acknowledge it.

"I thought you're Hibari Kenjo plan was over?" Ruby whispered. "Shouldn't that mean he doesn't need to do squats?"

"Ruby." Blake started while looking at her leader with a confident look in her eye. "First: Hikaru Genji. And second: It really is part of the workout. Just because I get some enjoyment seeing him do squats doesn't make it less of a necessary workout."

"But it's open season for Yang and Weiss to torment him." The silver-eyed maiden countered.

"And Pyrrha and I get a huge amount of enjoyment out of this as well." Blake pointed to Pyrrha who was secretly recording Yang play with Jaune's buns while Weiss was slapping it. "We're currently getting a good funding from this."

 **END OMAKE**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Jaune's mom is in this fic. Maoyuu is fifteen percent done, NoL chapter 3 is nine percent done, and I still have a lot more chapter ideas that are going to be uploaded. On a side note, if anyone doesn't know what the Hikaru Genji Plan is, I'm predicting you'll look it up and try to correct me about it's meaning. Blake's initial plan was to be the benefactor, while Jaune would be the grateful child that will come to think of her as his lover when she helps him reach his untapped potential. While looking at it, I realized Pyrrha could have been in the same position to get Jaune that way.**


	11. Thought Hearer

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Still not the Maoyuu chapter. I'd say it would be done on the fifteenth or sixteenth chapter of Those Days. Like I said last chapter, I had a lot of ideas I needed to type out before I forgot about them.**

 **On with the fic!**

Chapter 11: Thought Hearer

"Ugh!" Ren woke up with the most splitting headache, shutting his eyes tight. "What happened last night?"

' _Boop boop boop boop deet deet deet deet deet!'_ Nora sang.

"Nora." Ren mumbled. "No singing this early in the morning."

"I wasn't singing anything Ren–bear." Nora said in her peppy mood. _'What's got you so cranky?'_

"I'm not cranky. Just tired." Ren grumbled.

"…Okay." Nora said in an unsure tone. _'Yeesh. Try to lighten up a bit Mr. Grouch.'_

"You're awfully snappy today." Ren commented finally looking at his long time friend.

"What?" Nora raised an eyebrow. _'What is up with him today?'_

Ren had to rub his eyes before focusing on Nora. He could have sworn he thought he saw Nora talk without moving her lips. _'Why's he staring at me like that? It's starting to creep me out. Quick! Operation: Boop.'_

"Boop!" Nora said before walking out the dorm. _'Success!'_

Ren was not hallucinating. He just heard his friend's thoughts. Not wanting to jump the gun on it, he decided to test it out on others. Finding Jaune and Blake in the Obstacle Course, Ren focused on the two of them.

"C'mon Jaune! Just one more scale up." Shouted Blake. _'Mmm. Look at those buns. Oh. Oh! That's right. Cling onto that pole just like that.'_

' _Don't stop me now, having such a good time, I'm having a ball.~'_ Ren made a mental note to always stick with Jaune if he couldn't fix this problem. Gotta love the music.

Running back to the dorm, Ren sat cross-legged and meditated on his findings. So he could hear thoughts. And the best part was that he could control it. So long as e focused on one person, he was okay. It wasn't like any of those cliché movies where the thoughts would invade his mind and scramble it from all the voices.

While he was deep in thought, he didn't take notice of Pyrrha sneaking into Jaune's closet and putting one of his hoodies on. _'Oh yeah. This feels so good. The first thing I do once Jaune is mine is push Ren and Nora out, having nothing but this hoodie on and-'_

Ren ran out of the room without her noticing. _'Okay. So being in deep thought causes me to hear all voices unwillingly. Note taken.'_

"Hey Ren!" Nora chimed while running towards him. "You feeling better?" _'Hope you're ready to eat paaaancaaaakes!'_

"Yes Nora. I'm feeling better." Ren said in a bored tone. "You wanna eat pancakes, don't you?"

"Aww. You know me so well!" Nora cheered. "C'mon."

Without delay, Nora grabbed Ren's arm and dragged him to their usual table with Team RWBY.

"Morning Nora! Ren." Ruby said in a happy mood. _'So if I think about it even more, the high impact caliber added with gravity would cause a-'_

"Morning!" Nora greeted back. _'Can't wait for my pancakes.'_ "Ren, you sit here and I'll get us our plates."

"So Ren." Yang piped in. "Ever thought of asking Nora out?" _'I'm bored. Maybe Ren could entertain me.'_

"No." Ren said bluntly. After that, he stayed silent. Best part of knowing a troll: don't feed it.

' _He's no fun.'_ "So how's Jaune and P-Money doing?" She changed subjects. _'Cuz I got my bet that P-Money will crack and just Amazon his a**.'_

"It's not my place to say." He answered bored. No way will he give Yang the satisfaction that easy.

' _Looks like I'll be talking to Weiss.'_ "So Weiss-cream. You and Neptune heading out today? Ozpin posted a cancel of classes." Yang tried to pry.

"Yes. Yes we are." Weiss said in a formal tone. _'I can't wait. There'll be hand-holding, a few kisses on the port, and we'll be sharing a bucket of ice cream the whole time.'_

Ren didn't know Weiss repressed most of her happiness like that. He wondered if Neptune was aware of that side of her. As Ren got deeper in thought, a thousand voices invaded his head. Snapping out of it, Ren remembered the important rule. Don't go into deep thought with a lot of people around.

Clearing his mind, Ren noticed Jaune and Blake were back from their workout. Focusing on Jaune, he hoped to hear something relaxing to soothe his mind.

' _Cha-la! Head Cha-la! Muni Egawa no ? konoe ayayayai! Sparking!'_

' _Not what I was expecting.'_ Ren thought. He still liked the song, but he was hoping for something more upbeat. Suddenly Jaune looked over to Weiss and a new song played. The piano playing was fine, but there was something familiar about the tune.

' _Weiss. Do you wanna be a huntress? Go out and slay some Grimm. Drop criminals onto the floor, kicked out the door, and lock them far awaaaay!'_

"NO! NO!" Ren shouted while pointing at Jaune. "SHAME ON YOU!"

"What?" Everyone on the room said to him.

"Are you okay buddy?" Jaune walked closer to his friend. _'He looks a bit unwell. And shame on me? I was just going for some waffles.'_

' _Da f**k is up with him?'_ thought Nora, then looked to Jaune. _'Pfft. Waffle b**ch.'_

"Maybe you should go lie down Ren." Pyrrha suggested. _'Is he going crazy? I wonder if we'll be charged with homicide if we have to put him down when he snaps.'_

"I'm fine." Ren said calmly. "Say, Jaune. Why don't we hang out today? Just you and me." _'I'm staying far away from Pyrrha as possible until this thing is gone.'_

"Really?" Jaune perked up. "Sure." _'Me and Ruby were going to a leader's meet, but I guess Ren could tag along.'_

"Aww." Ruby piped in. "But what about our leader's meet Jaune?" _'I still wanna hear the end of the story about the flour bag, the chicken, and the roller skate.'_

' _Puppy eyes! Can't resist.'_ "Why don't you come along Rubes?" Jaune suggested. "Coco and Sun are going on a date this afternoon, so we'll be meeting up with them at six anyways."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered with a fist pump. _'Now I get to hear the tale of how a whole bag of flour was set on fire to a pool while still being- ooh! Cookie.'_

Ren was not surprised when Ruby grabbed the cookie out of Weiss's plate. _'Rude! That was my cookie!'_ "No go ahead. I didn't want it anyways."

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said with a mouthful. _'My BFF.'_

"I was being sarcastic." She snarled. _'No.'_

' _Aww forget it!'_ Ren thought tiredly. _'I'll just listen to Jaune's thoughts. At least they're a bit more sane.'_

" _This hand of mine burns with an awesome power!"_ A different voice shouted. Some sort of jazz music was playing too. _"It's burning grip tells me to defeat you! TAKE THIS! MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHINING FINGER!"_

Shaking the thought out, Ren looked at Jaune who was staring at a fork on Yang's plate. _'Jaune's thought cycle is weird sometimes.'_

"Say Jaune." Ren nudged his friend. "You know of any good shows lately. And please. Don't mention X-ray and Vav. I mean anime ones."

' _Let's see.'_ As Jaune thought of the series, Ren made a mental note to go for the ones that had an art style and story he enjoyed. It's funny that while Jaune listed the series, his mind also had the character dialogues of funny moments and openings.

"Ah. Nevermind." Ren waved off before Jaune could reply. "I think I got an idea."

' _That was rude.'_ Jaune thought with a grumble. _'He's the one who asked in the first place.'_

"Sorry." Ren apologized. "Just remembered something."

' _At least he apologized.'_ "Meh, It's fine." He waved off. "So where did you wanna head off to?"

' _Great! Now I gotta follow them to make sure Jaune doesn't die.'_ Pyrrha thought. "Mind if I tag along as well?"

"I don't mind. How bout you Ren?"Jaune said casually. _'Wonder where we could all head off to? Maybe the arcade?'_

"I'd be fine with that." He said hiding his annoyance at Pyrrha's thoughts. "I was just thinking of going to the arcade."

"I was just thinking that." Ren stopped himself from smirking.

' _Guh. I hate the arcade.'_ Pyrrha thought in bored tone.

"Oops. I forgot I had something else to do. I guess I won't be able to follow." She lied in her normal tone.

"Well alright." Ren was happy. Now just one more person. "What about you Nora?"

"Meh. I've beaten all their games." She waved off. _'Who goes to an arcade anymore? All those selfish players never giving a proper turn. Grrr.'_

' _Yes!'_ Ren thought in victory. "Look's like it's just me, you and Ruby, Jaune."

Heading to the Bullhead, Ren thought of practicing focusing his thought hearing skills on the way.

' _Oh man! Look at those fine girls.'_ Came a thought behind him. _'A raven, a shot-haired blonde, and a cute redhead.'_

Ren looked around to find said women. He didn't see anyone matching that description. Maybe if he listened more he'll find a location.

' _Mmm. I can smell that raven's shampoo. Smells minty. And look at the ass on that blonde. Looks firm. That hoodie must be hiding a killer figure! Sun was right! Beacon is home to hotties!'_

Ren finally understood. The guy was perving on them! Turning around, it was a dark-skinneed buff guy walking behind them.

' _F**K! That's a dude! …Well at least the other two are fine.'_ The man secretly blanched when seeing Ren's face.

"Say Jaune, you ever get the feeling you have to question your masculinity?" Ren asked loudly for the guy to hear.

' _The blonde's a guy too! DAMN!'_ He walked off far away from the three.

"No, not really." _'I've come to accept every female I know is stronger than me.'_ Jaune said. "If you think about it, I use my mom's fighting style and Pyrrha trains me in swordplay. So if someone says I fight like a girl, they're technically right."

"…" Ren had no words to say to that. He was right in his own way. Deciding to steer clear from Jaune's thoughts for now, he opted to dive into Ruby's thoughts instead.

' _Operation: Adventure.'_ Ruby thought. Following her gaze, Ren saw she was looking at a newsfeed. Apparently, there was a criminal that escaped into Vale. The report showed that he had the ability to drain aura from his victims like a leech.

"Say Jaune…" the little red-head said in a too sweet tone.

' _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!'_ Went the alarms in Ren's head.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

He did not know how it happened. Ren was so deep in thought that his mind shut down when all the voices started harassing his mind. Good news: Now he knows that devising a plan to stop your leader from getting suckered into being bait by another leader is another way of thinking too deep. Bad news: His leader was now playing bait to attract a dangerous criminal while he and the short leader were hiding in a tree.

"Sure am glad I'm full of aura." Jaune shouted unconvincingly to the air. "Would really suck if it was taken away Oh no! I didn't eat yet. Too hungry to fight back." _'We could be doing DDE right now, but noooooo! Little miss crime fighter wants to catch a criminal.'_

Ren could sympathize. Sure, arcades weren't the most popular places to game, but there were still some games that were worth playing. Like Tower of the Dead or Kiken: The Lord Aura Fist Tournament.

"Ren! I see the guy!" Ruby shout whispered to him. "Signal Jaune."

Making a good impression of a tweeting bird, Jaune was able to get the message. Sadly, it was too late as the aura leech grabbed a hold of him.

"Your aura is MINE!" He shouted while grasping Jaune's mouth.

"JAUNE!" Shouted Ruby and Ren.

' _Bad plan!'_ Ruby was panicking.

Fortunately the training with Blake and Pyrrha helped Jaune kick the leech off him. Throwing him a few feet away, Ren didn't have to hear the blonde's thoughts to know he was pissed.

"Looks like I have some new treats." The criminal laughed. "I have you right where I want you."

"No. It's we who have you where we want you." Jaune snarled. "We knew you couldn't resist suckling on my giant aura teet. Now you're going to get pounded so hard, you're mother will be jealous!"

This was a first for Ren. Hearing his thoughts, Jaune was full on angry. It was mostly chanting of 'die!'s followed by a few 'kill's in between. What followed was the perp being beaten to a pulp while Ruby and he watched Jaune continue to slam the poor soul onto the ground before burying his head into the dirt.

"He's all yours Ruby." Jaune huffed while walking over to Ren. _'Stupid aura leech and his stupid filthy hands. Gotta stop by the store to wash my mouth off the taste.'_

After Ruby called the police and kept watch over their new prisoner, a new crew took their picture while asking them various questions.

' _WE'RE NEVER GOING TO THE ARCADE!'_ Jaune cried in his mind. He turned to answer a reporter's question. "No. We're just students from Beacon."

"AAAAAGH!" Suddenly Ren got a splitting headache that brought him to his knees. With all the questions and Ren constantly thinking of them all, his mind was hearing too many thoughts. To him, it was like two drills were going through both sides of his head, and they were meeting in the middle. As things got noisier in his head, there was a small click sound heard beyond the noise, and then he blacked out.

Jaune and Ruby were quick to pick him up and ask for a ride to the hospital. Well, more of Jaune carrying Ren while Ruby tried to swat away the reporters. Even as they saw an injured person, some still swarmed to ask questions. _'Back you leeches! Back!'_

' _Don't worry buddy.'_ Jaune thought in panic. _'We'll get you checked out.'_

 **Twenty minutes later**

Ren opened his eyes slightly to see he was in a Bullhead headed to a hospital with Jaune and Ruby sitting by his side. He could see Jaune staring out the window deep in thought, while Ruby was looking down at her hands.

' _This is all my fault.'_ Ruby was thinking guiltily. _'Today was supposed to be a day of fun, and I turned it into something chaotic.'_

' _What am I gonna tell Nora?'_ Jaune thought with his eye's shining. _'What if he doesn't make it? No, no! Don't think about it. …F**K! What kind of leader am I? I'm a failure!'_

' _So this is the burden a leader carries.'_ Ren thought as he stared at the ceiling. _'It's not their fault, but they believe it is. Under all those silly thoughts, they think of the people before themselves. …I couldn't handle something like that.'_

Clearing his throat, the two looked up to see he was sitting upright. "So …are we headed to the arcade or what?"

"REN!" both shouted in joy. Both ran up to him and had him in a tight hug.

"You're okay!" Ruby said through teary eyes.

"Come here you!" Jaune cried while grabbing his head. Ren felt the top of his head being kissed before Jaune started gagging. "Blegh! Twigs."

"…Never do that again." Ren said with a straight face.

"Sorry. But what happened to you?" the blonde asked in worry. "The aura sucker didn't touch you, but you were the one to go down hard."

"…I…" Ren had to think this through. _'NO! Don't think too hard! Just feel.'_ "I guess I was just getting a split headache from all those reporters. All the shouting must have gotten to me."

"I guess we could believe that." The scythe wielder said uncertain. "They were kind of annoying." _'Stupid gossip-mongers. Got in the way of a good day.'_

"We won't be able to head to the arcade today Ren." Jaune said apologetically. "The news crew are hounding for us." _'When we get back to Beacon, set Nora near news studio and commence Operation: Syrup. Prepare Houdini tactic and Operation: Bigfoot.'_

' _What is up with them and having operations?'_ Ren thought in curiosity. "That's fine. I guess that means we're heading back to Beacon now?"

' _Maybe we could invite him to a leader's time.'_ Both leaders thought at the same time. Ren didn't know what this 'leader's time' was, but it sounded like something exclusive.

As the two leaders shared a look, they looked back at him with a small smile. He didn't need to hear their thought for what they were about to say next.

 **Evening**

 **On the balcony near the auditorium**

Ren was currently enjoying himself. Jaune's mind was back to playing old songs that were still catchy. Ruby was looking through a telescope at the shattered moon. Sun and Coco were sharing a blanket. And here he was, kicking back on a reclining chair while sipping warm cocoa Coco brought.

After sharing the news with the other leaders, they were okay with Ren hanging out with them. It wouldn't be an all the time thing since it would defeat the purpose of a 'Leader's' time, but they made an exception for him just this once. And the best part was that even if he was to go deep in thought, it wasn't as painful when the only people close by were the leaders themselves. Jaune's mind was playing some relaxing tunes, Sun and Coco were thinking about each other, and Ruby was just making 'ooh's and 'aww's. Before he knew it, they had all fallen asleep outside under the stars.

 **Morning**

Getting up, Ren felt extremely light-headed. Not in a bad way though. He felt light as a feather. Like the air was lifting him off the ground. Focusing on Jaune's mind, he tried to hear his thoughts, but couldn't hear anything. Testing on the other leaders, Ren was overjoyed to find that he couldn't hear other people's thoughts anymore.

"Yes!" he whispered while pumping his fists in the air while getting on his knees. "Yeeessss!"

 **Elsewhere**

 **Ozpin's Office**

"Ozpin?" Glynda said snapping her finger. "Are you feeling alright today?"

"Ah. Yes Glynda." The headmaster said with glazed eyes. He took a sip of his coffee. "My mind was just …wandering."

"Be sure to take better care of your health." She said before walking out.

As she left, Ozping whirled his chair around to look out the window. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into his seat. "Let's see what thoughts the students had yesterday."

 **END**

 **A/N: I'm not sure how a semblance would work, but if Ozpin was able to have his mind wander, would it give people the ability to hear thoughts? I guess the idea came to me after watching Parasyte: The Maxim. I notice that Jaune was always the victim of something. After I tried making Ren into an Oobleck, I thought 'Hey. What would it be like of he was a mind reader?' So here's the chapter on it.**

 **If you all are wondering why I type thought hearer than a mind reader, I have a reason. Technically, Ren isn't reading anyone's mind. He can't dive into the person's whole brain and see everything. Just hear their current thoughts.**

 **In other news, the Maoyuu is thirty percent done. I finished the episodes, found some would be dismissed easily, and got an idea of how I'm going to finish the whole thing.**


	12. Servant

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I noticed some of you may be confused on chapters missing. I'm not sure what happened myself. All I did was remove the announcement chapter.**

 **Anyways! On with the fic!**

Chapter 12: Servant

Hanging out on the roof of Beacon was a great idea. Things were relatively peaceful. Blake and Pyrrha were friends once more, Yang was having a lazy day, Nora was currently sleeping off all the sugar she burnt off, and Ren was napping beside her. Ruby and Jaune could say this was a good day while reading a few doujins close to the edge of the roof.

"WE'RE THOUGH!" They cursed Murphy and his stupid law.

The whole group listened behind the entrance of the roof to hear a blue haired teen on his knees while following a certain heiress as she tapped her foot furiously on the concrete floor.

"Please!" Neptune begged. "It was nothing but harmless flirting."

"And that's the problem!" Weiss yelled. "You always flirt with any girl! It doesn't even matter to you that I'm in the same area."

"What a doofus." Sun said while shaking his head. Everyone else agreed with him. Ruby and Jaune were currently ignoring them and just continued reading.

"Shouldn't you help her?" The blonde knight said, never taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Meh." The little reaper shrugged. "It was bound to happen sometime. Like with Blake and Sun. They rushed into things without properly getting to know one another in time. Besides; it's not my job as a leader to be a love counselor."

Giving a shrug, the two continued to enjoy their good time.

"I'm liking this knight character." Ruby said, turning a page. "He's almost like you, but with a bit more backbone."

"I think he needs to loosen up a bit." He gave his opinion. "His background is great, but having that serious face all the time kind of makes him a bit boring."

"To each their own, I guess." As she was about to give her opinion on the golden bowman, Weiss shouting even more but with a few sobs interrupted her. "Aww man! Now she's crying. …I gotta take this."

"You do that." As Ruby got up, she noticed her friend was sitting on her cape. Not wanting to disturb him, she gave it a forceful tug to slide it out. She was successful, but she also managed to pull Jaune off balance to where he slipped off the roof.

"AAAAAAAAH!" THUD!

The fight on the other side was halted as the bickering couple raced in to see all their friends minus one blonde knight looking down the edge of the roof.

"What happened?" The bluenette asked in shock. Weiss walked forward to see what they were all looking at. Hearing her gasp in shock, Neptune followed to see Jaune laying on the ground floor spread-eagled and unconscious. "How?!"

Ignoring him, they all ran out the door to get down to the bottom floor. Ruby was the first to reach Jaune's fallen form using her semblance. Looking him over, she was happy to see he was still breathing. A faint glow that was disappearing showed that his aura had shielded him from anything too serious. But the impact must have caused some serious pain.

"He's still alive!" she breathed out. "His aura protected him, but I think he's in shock."

"We'll need to bring him to the infirmary." Sun said concerned. As he tried to lift Jaune out of the ground, he heard a crunching sound that made everyone flinch. "OK! SOME OF HIS BONES ARE BROKEN!"

"Allow me." Using her semblance, Pyrrha was able to pick him up gently and had help leading him to the infirmary. They were getting a few stares, but once they saw it was team RWBY and JNPR, everyone just went back to doing their business. Just another day in Beacon.

"You think he'll be alright?" Ruby asked in concern. Everyone knew she blamed herself, but knew telling her it wasn't her fault wouldn't put her at ease.

"He'll be fine sis." Yang said while putting an arm around her. "Maybe you can keep him company while he recovers."

"That's a great idea Yang." Pyrrha supported. "I'm sure Jaune would be happy to know you stayed by his side while he healed."

"But what can I do while he heals?" Ruby asked still sad.

"Maybe you could read to him those comics you two were talking about." Blake suggested. Since Ruby was feeling horrible, the two rivals/friends silently put their differences aside to let the little reaper have some peace of mind. They'd let Ruby have her time with Jaune until he wakes up.

As the days went by, Ruby continued to read to Jaune. It was a bit of a challenge since she had to describe what the characters were doing. It was also embarrassing on her part to make the sound effects while the nurses listened in. Getting positive reinforcement from them helped her continue reading to him.

During his time healing, Pyrrha had brought it upon herself to polish Jaune's armor. She had used a different polisher by mistake, so his once white armor had now become gray. While washing Jaune's hoodie, Nora had took it upon herself to add a whole gallon of bleach and mixed the colors. His hoodie was now a shade of blue while his pants were now a bit whiter.

After two days, Jaune had finally awoken to see Ruby resting her head on his lap and giving a few cute snores. Smiling at the scene, he gently rubbed her head and poked her cheek to wake her.

Wrinkling her nose at the poke, Ruby awoke to see Jaune staring at her with an empty look in his eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and giving a yawn Ruby was now fully awake.

"JAUNE!" Realizing that Jaune was now awake, Ruby's eyes widened and started to panic in excitement. "You're awake! You're alive! Gotta call the others. Oh man! This is great!"

After a few minutes, their whole team except Weiss burst through the infirmary doors to see the healed knight themselves. Weiss was currently outside having another argument with Neptune. He had been continuously trying to win her back.

"Hey Jaune." Nore greeted nervously while holding his now blue and white clothing. "I …tried to wash your clothes, but the washing machine magically turned them a new color. …Ta-dah!"

"I-I also brought your armor." Pyrrha said just as nervous. "I'm sorry if the color is different. I didn't know the alloy your armor had was different from what was prescribed on the polish."

Not saying anything, Jaune simply changed his clothing while the others turned to give him privacy. If the others paid close attention, they would have noticed Blake and Pyrrha secretly taking a picture with their scrolls on silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling of clothes.

"I told you that it's over Neptune!" Weiss said, breaking the silence. "I can't take any more of you and you're attitude."

"Please! Just give me a chance." He begged. "I can show you that I can change. Just tell me what you want."

"Sorry about the noise Jaune." Ruby whispered uncomfortably. "They're still going at it."

He made no response to that, as he finished putting his armor on. His eyes were still half-lidded and empty.

"I JUST WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP I CAN SAVOR!" Weiss cried in the halls. Jaune's eyes widened, before he looked at the door. "SAVOR! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, RIGHT?"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said uncertain as she saw her crush walk to the door. She felt something was off about him. The way he moved was different. Opening the door, Jaune and the others were introduced to a sight of Weiss with a few tears and Neptune holding her hands with a pleading look.

Hearing the door creak, the fighting couple saw the now blue-clad knight staring at them. The light from the room gave him a noble and royal look as he stared them down.

"Hey Jaune. Sorry about the noise. How are- guhaaa!" Neptune never got to finish his greeting as Jaune palm thrust him away from Weiss and into a wall. Everyone was surprised at what had happened. The normally laid-back and goofy knight had struck one of their friends.

"Jaune?" Ruby called out. She was ignored as said knight was looking at Weiss with a calculating gaze.

"The Servant Sabre has arrived." Jaune said in a different tone. It was similar to Adviser Arc, but had a noble feel to it. "I hath come in response to thy summon."

No one could believe what they were seeing. Turning to Ruby, all they got was a sheepish grin and a nervous chuckle.

"I ask thee." Jaune continued in a noble tone. "Art thou my master?"

Weiss couldn't answer him. It could have been the insanity of what was going on or the stress of Neptune hounding her for another chance. But part of her felt it was because she was awestruck by the thought of seeing Jaune in a handsome light.

Blake and Pyrrha on the other hand were seething with fury. They thought Jaune had finally gotten over the white ice b***h, and now here he was again trying to get on her good side. To make things worse, they could clearly see the blush growing on the ice queen's face.

"Ruby?" Ren whispered. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think this is my fault?" She asked indignantly. The others gave her a flat look. "Nothing! All I did was read to Jaune while he slept. That's all."

Turning to get the books on the nightstand, Blake and Pyrrha scanned over the whole volumes. Looking at Ruby then to Jaune, they were now angry for another reason.

' _That could have been me!'_ They thought in envy.

"What are you talking about Arc?" Weiss said, composing herself. "You are no servant of mine! And I am sure I did not summon you."

"Thou hast called out my name a few seconds ago." He countered.

"When?" She asked infuriated. Thinking back, she remembered the words that left her lips prior to him arriving. _'Savor? …Sabre. …He misheard me! The dolt.'_

"I did not say your name." She growled. "I said savor. S-A-V-O-R."

"Then can I have him?" Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake shouted. Turning to the youngest girl who was giving a small grin, the two raised a brow. "…I wanna be the crafter that can make awesome weapons with a servant that's too OP for me."

Turning back to Jaune and Weiss, Yang was enjoying the show seeing Weiss getting flustered by Jaune of all people.

"I don't want you to be my servant!" Weiss shouted. "There's got to be a way for me to get out of this. How do I send you to be someone else's servant?"

"Normally master, thy death would be the most quickest way." Hearing this, Weiss turned to see Pyrrha and Blake contemplating whether to go through with the idea.

"Any other ways?" Pyrrha looked like she was ready to use the pillow while Blake was holding a vase.

"Thou may surrender thyself in defeat." The knight said in thought. "But that could not be. My master is a proud and noble woman who would never turn away from a battle."

"Y-you really think I'm all those things?" She said with a faint pink on her cheeks.

"Only those who are worthy could summon a Saber Class." Jaune said with determination. "Thou art worthy to be my master."

"DUDE!" Neptune said, gaining consciousness. "Not cool. First you knock me out, and then you flirt with my girlfriend."

"We're not together anymore Vasillas!" Weiss grumbled stomping her foot. "It's over!"

"Just give me one more chance. Please?" Neptune said on all fours. "I admit I've been insensitive to your feelings. I want to prove I can be better."

Looking to her ex-boyfriend on the floor, then to Jaune, the gears in Weiss's head were turning. "…Fine."

"Baby please. Don't be like that! We could- did you say yes?" Neptune said in surprise. Everyone was shocked as well. They really thought this was the end of the iceberg.

"Yes." She confirmed. Before he could jump in joy, she added one more thing. "BUT! The whole time we are together, Jau- Sabre, will be with us to show you what it truly means to be a proper boyfriend."

"But he's never dated anyone before!" he argued. "How's he supposed to show me how to be a proper boyfriend? No offence bro."

"Thy words doth mean anything to me so long as they doeth no harm to my master." Jaune said with eyes shut.

"What?" Neptune couldn't understand Jaune's ye old way of speech.

"You see." Weiss said with a smirk. "Proper boyfriend."

"But he didn't stick up for himself!" he argued. "And I'd understand him more if he could talk properly."

"…I guess we'll have to fix that." Weiss agreed to the dismay of Blake. "Sabre. From now on you will speak like the rest of us."

"Is that thy command master?" Getting a silent plea from Blake not to change him, Weiss gave a small apology before confirming. "Very well. I shall speak in a way you find fitting master."

"It would also be fitting if you didn't call me master." Weiss said, remembering how she used to order he servants back home. "I prefer if you called me by my name. Weiss."

"As you wish… Weiss." Jaune said, testing the name in his mouth. Suddenly, to the shock of all of them, he dropped to one knee. "…It would seem my energy is low mas-Weiss."

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked in a small panic.

Remembering a part of the book that described how servants got their energy restored fully, Blake and Pyrrha were about to volunteer themselves as tribute. Sadly, Ruby had beaten them to it.

"You just need to feed him." She said in a casual tone. "That's how the characters in the doujin do it."

"That sounds simple." Weiss said with a calculating smile while looking at her maybe soon to be ex. "And this will also be a good opportunity for Neptune to take us out."

"I have to treat the both of you?" he asked. "Why can't he treat himself?"

"Since he is my servant, he is an extension of me." Weiss said with a smarmy grin. "To ignore him is the same as to ignore me."

"I am happy you think of me as such Weiss." Sabre said with a small smile.

"Fine." He grumbled. The others secretly chose to follow to see how things would play out.

 **A Simple Wok**

"You chose this place to treat us?" Weiss grumbled. The others were hidden behind a pole and shook their heads at Neptune's choice. "I have no problem with the food, but this doesn't really serve as a great place for a date."

"I would have taken you to a fancier restaurant," Neptune started. "but then that would mean I took Jaune out on a date too."

Looking at the now blue-clad knight, the couple saw him eating noodles at a quick pace while keeping a refined air. He was currently on his third bowl.

"The noodles are soft and firm at the same time. The stickiness is right to the point the sauce coats it evenly while still sliding through the lips with ease. This is much more than a simple wok." Jaune marveled at his meal. Looking up to the old man, he gave him a thumbs up. "Good job good sir."

"W-well. It's nice to be shown some appreciation. It's really nothing special. It's just how I normally cook this." The old man said with a smile while puffing his chest out in pride. "Since you like it that much, why don't I give you the next bowl at half price?"

Neptune was cheering for his wallet's sake.

"I couldn't possibly do that to you kind sir. We will pay the normal price like any normal customer." Now he was crying for his wallet's demise.

While Neptune was crying, a few girls had entered the establishment while giggling at the sight of him. Looking up, Neptune thought it would help his feelings of despair to address them.

"Ladies." He said while giving a charming grin and a finger point. Weiss stepped on his foot before walking out with Jaune following. "Weiss, wait!"

"Erhm!" Looking back, the bluenette saw the owner looking at him while holding his hand out with a check. "Pay up."

Seeing the price, Neptune handed his whole wallet over before chasing after the two.

 **With Jaune and Weiss**

"The nerve of that guy!" Weiss growled out loud. "He say's he's going to change, and then he flirts with other women while I'm right next to him."

"Would you like me to terminate him Weiss?" the blonde knight said with a neutral gaze.

"No talking from you!" she shouted with a few tears in her eyes. "…Sorry. I'm just feeling hurt. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"As your servant, it is my duty to see that you are always okay Weiss." Weiss looked behind the knight to see that the others hadn't followed them.

"J-. …Sabre? I want you to be honest with me." Weiss said in a small voice. "Am I …not enough?"

"I do not follow what you are asking Weiss." He replied honestly.

"…Am I not enough for someone? I know I'm not that …well endowed as most girls, but …I like to think that I'm okay with just myself." She said looking at her feet. "Is it not enough that I'm me?"

"I believe you are much more." Jaune said while lifting her head. The two did not notice Neptune or the others getting close to them. "As my master, there is nothing I see in you that is a flaw. I have not known you for long now, but a part of me says that you are beyond enough. Not perfection, but something more real that others would stand by you."

Weiss was staring with wide eyes at him. For a moment, she forgot she was staring at Jaune Arc and was looking at Sabre: her servant. The others who were following had heard the last two sentences that he said. While the girls were staring in wonder and awe at the sight of Weiss being a complete pink; Neptune was looking down in guilt.

"Weiss." Neptune called out. "I'm sorry. I really am. I do like you. I really do. If you could put up with me for just a bit more, I know I can correct myself. Please?"

Looking over to Sabre, then looking back to Neptune; Weiss stayed silent for a minute to think of an answer. "…This is the final chance you'll ever get."

"Yes!" The intellectual said while pumping a fist. Before he could get close to her, Sabre had placed a hand on his chest to stop him form getting closer. "Huh?"

"I'll be giving you another chance," Weiss said with hands on her hips. "But I didn't say we could go back to how things were. For now, I'm going to have you punished while learning something."

"What?" he said flabbergasted. She watched as Weiss stepped closer to Sabre and wrapped her arms around his free hand. "What're you-?"

"Sabre and I will go on a date." She explained. Pyrrha and Blake were silently seething, but wanted to see the playboy punished. "You will be following us to see how he acts. Maybe you'll learn something from watching him."

"This is almost sounding like you're cheating on me with me watching the whole thing." Neptune cried.

"I guess you'll know how I feel whenever you blatantly flirt with other women in front of me." She snarked back. The others were now on her side. They would not interfere with the date, but would still follow them.

"Weiss. I don't particularly know what a date is." Jaune cut in. "But it sounds like I need funding that I don't have."

Weiss grumbled at that. "Just for today …I'll be the one to pay for things."

"Looks like he's not making a good start." Neptune teased. "Should I copy that too?"

"Just shut up and observe." Weiss growled. Yang had her scroll out and was recording the whole thing. Thinking of a place to start, Weiss remembered a place that gave great discounts to dates and couples.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hey!" Shouted a certain female manager. "If it isn't the rookie."

Weiss and Jaune were currently at the restaurant he worked in as a butler. Neptune was behind them the whole time while the others had already gone inside in excitement.

"Looks like the probably you told me became a solid yes." Teased the manager while looking Jaune and Weiss over. "Your date is looking cute today too. So, who is she? How'd you meet?"

"She is my master." Jaune said with a smile. Weiss had to hide her face from the many people that were looking at her strangely. She was about to stop him from answering, but was too slow to stop him. "And I answered to her call in her time of need."

"…Alright!" She said with a forced smile. "I knew you'd get someone in a weird fashion, but I didn't think it was this weird. You Hunters and your weird romances. Anyway, go grab a seat and we'll have your menus in a minute."

Following a waiter who guided them to a table, Weiss had to hide a blush at the many stares people were sending her. Neptune was two tables over watching the whole thing with a smirk.

"Did you have to tell her how we met, Sabre?" She whispered in embarrassment. "It was really embarrassing!"

"I don't see anything embarrassing about the truth Weiss." Jaune said confused. "You are my master and I am your protector. I answered to your call and would put you over myself."

"Still!" Weiss cried silently. After a few seconds a waiter had come over with their menus. Looking them over, Weiss had opted to share a plate of sandwiches with some frozen bananas as a dessert. Their orders were said to arrive in fifteen minutes. During that time, Weiss decided to ask Sabre about himself.

"I want to know something." She said in a forced casual tone. "What makes you think I am worthy of being your master?"

"…I don't know." Jaune said looking her in the eye. "But for some reason, I hear something in my mind telling me how great you are."

"R-really?" she said uncertain. _'Is this how Jaune really thinks of me?'_

"Yes." He continues. "I get memories of you battling evil and coming out triumphant each time. Other memories show you alone and sad when you believe no one is looking. Then there are more showing you striving hard to be an epitome of perfection. And the voice that sounds like my own starts shouting to be near you. Saying that you need help."

' _So that's why he's always trying to be a friend.'_ She thought while looking down. Hearing him calling to her, Weiss looked back up. "Yes?"

"I would also like to ask you a question." Getting an approval, he continued. "…Why do I have these memories? And why do some bring a small pain to my heart each time I see you walking away?"

"…" Weiss could not answer it. _'Think Weiss! You've tried reading those doujins as much as Ruby. Try to think your way out of this!'_

"I can't answer that for you Sabre." She said with forced control. "But maybe you can yourself. …Who do you think you are? You are not just Sabre. Who are you?"

"…" Jaune was looking down in deep thought. After a few minutes, he looked up to her. "I am …Jaune Arc. Pri-."

"Here are your orders!" Said a cheery waitress holding their food.

"Thank you." The two said at the same time. As the waitress zipped off, Weiss turned back to Jaune for him to continue but saw him ready to eat. Forgetting about it, she decided to join him.

"So what other memories do you have?" Weiss prompted, putting down a sandwich.

"Some are a bit hazy." He said, enjoying the time they were having. "For some reason, I seem to have a memory of being slapped by someone who looks like an older version of you. I wonder if that is what you'd look like after a few years."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Weiss said in excitement, standing to lean over to him. She does admire her sister, and getting a compliment that she would look almost like her in looks and figure would be great. Remembering where she was, she sat back down and cleared her throat. "Sorry. But do you really think that image you have is how I will look. Maybe after a few years?"

"…Maybe." He said unsure. "I would think by the time you reach eighteen or twenty."

Weiss was having confetti and Vale's national anthem playing in her mind as a tiny version of her was cheering. _'Yes! I'll no longer be the washboard! Suck it Xiao Long!'_

"I thank you for the vote of confidence." She said after coughing into her hand. Turning toward the bluenette watching them, she gave a half-hearted wave before turning back to her date. "I really hope I do turn out like how you say."

Sharing stories of her own, Weiss was happy for once to know that someone was actually listening. Whenever she was told Neptune a story, he would just nod or look away. When she asked him an opinion, she would just get a nod or a 'yes.'

But with Sabre, he asked how it came to be or what was the whole context of the story. Turning to Neptune once more, she saw he was having a thin frown on his face while looking at the two of them. The frown soon turned into a winning smirk.

"Hey there handsome." Came a voice from Weiss's left. Looking over, she saw a busty brunette leaning in close and flirting with Sabre. "What's a handsome devil like you eating with a stick like her?"

"Erhm!" Weiss cleared loudly. Looking away from the blonde, the bombshell stared at her with an uncaring look.

"Do you mind? We are currently on a date." Weiss growled out.

"I'm sure this strong man here doesn't mind at all. Do you?" She responded while trailing a finger over Sabre's jaw line.

' _MEN! They're all the same.'_ Weiss was close to walking out in anger.

"I actually do mind." Jaune said in a bored tone. "You're ruining Weiss's time, and I don't like it."

"Fine!" she snapped while standing up straight. "You're not all that much to look at anyway."

As the bimbo left, Sabre turned to look back at his date who was currently looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing." She said unsure. "It's just that …she was a lot prettier than me. Wasn't she?"

"Nope." Jaune said in a bored tone. "Truthfully, she looked boring to me."

"W-what?" Weiss said in surprise. A few more tables over; Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang were both overjoyed with his actions but concerned with the comment. Did that mean he was interested in flat girls? "But she was curvy. And mature looking!"

"Her makeup was horrible, she smelled of too much perfume, and the way she talked sounded like she had an ulterior motive." He listed off his reason.

'Wow' was all she could say. Turning back to Neptune, she had a winning smirk seeing him look slack-jawed as she turned back to her date.

"So Sabre!" Weiss said in excitement while clapping her hands together. "After this, why not go to an amusement park?"

 **A few minutes later**

 **Streets of Vale**

Ruby and the others were following via rooftop after the restaurant. Blake and Pyrrha were seething the whole time while the sisters enjoyed their regular meal.

"You get the feeling that Neptune is close to snapping?" Ruby asked while zooming her scope on the bluenette.

"I'm not sure what that will accomplish." Yang said unconcerned. She was still recording Weiss's date. "Before we left I had a talk with the doctors on his condition. He's still Jaune at the moment. But any inhibitions he had is gone now."

"So you're saying he'll beat Neptune down without holding back?" Ruby summed up. "Good thing we didn't give him his sword."

Zooming in on Jaune , Ruby saw he had his sword. "HOW?"

Blake and Pyrrha never met her gaze.

Back to Jaune and Weiss, they were currently a few blocks away from the amusement park when Neptune finally snapped. After seeing Weiss look back at him countless times with a smarmy grin and latching even closer to Jaune, he had enough.

"OK!" He shouted, marching in between them. "I get it! I was being a jerk to you. You guys can stop now."

"I don't know." Weiss said in a teasing voice. "After being on a date where I'm the center of attention, I think I should just stick with my current date and forget giving you that chance."

"Oh come on!" Neptune said in disbelief. The girls that were spying knew that she was kidding. At least, that was what Blake and Pyrrha were hoping. "What do I have to do? Fight him for your hand?"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Yang shouted a rooftop away.

"Are you sure you wish to challenge me?" Sabre said, drawing his blade out. Neptune would have accepted the duel, but forgot to bring his weapon. Looking Sabre in the eye, he could tell there was no holding back.

"Now I know what you're thinking." Neptune said nervously. "Should I slice him? And the answer may surprise you."

"…I'm hearing a yes." Taking a step closer, Neptune was prepared to fight dirty but was relieved when Weiss stopped the blonde knight. "Yes?"

"You don't need to fight him." She said in a quiet tone. Turning back to Neptune, her eyes were narrowed. "I'll talk with you later. We'll be meeting near the statue at Beacon at 8. Don't be late. …Now let's go Sabre. I'd like to try some of the games before heading to the Ferris Wheel last."

"…Okay." Walking off, he glanced back to see the two heading into the amusement park.

 **Rooftop**

"Well that was a thing." The blonde brawler commented. "I really thought things would come to blows."

"Yeah. But poor Neptune." Ruby said with pity.

"He deserved it." Blake said in a huff. Pyrrha agreed with her while still spying on the two using her scope.

"I think the two of them deserve each other." She gritted out. Ruby and Yang looked at her confused, but Blake understood who she was talking about.

 **In the Carnival**

 **An hour and a half later**

The two were currently in the Ferris Wheel enjoying the scenery of Vale as the sun was setting. Weiss had won a stuffed shark during their time playing a few games. As it turned out, Sabre couldn't see the point in some of the games and was always caught surprised by the games itself to her amusement. She still couldn't believe she was on a date with Jaune Arc. Technically he thought he was someone else, but it was still him in some sense.

"This was a great day Sabre." She commented while moving to sit closer to him.

"I enjoyed this day too." He said, looking to her.

Closing her eyes, she leaned in closer to kiss him, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The word he said next shocked her. "No."

"W-what? Why?" She was hurt. They were having a good time. Was he leading her on the whole time?

"You're still unsure of yourself Weiss." He answered.

"I'm not unsure." She said in huff. "I do want this! Me doing it shows I want it!"

"No it doesn't." He said calmly.

"Yes it does!" She shouted. "I'm your master. Don't make me turn it into an order."

"You wouldn't do it." He said sure of himself. "You are not the kind of person to force it."

"…Why?" She said, tearing up. "Am I really not that enough that you of all people wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"You still have feelings for him." Sabre said in a hurt tone. Hearing it, Weiss could see Sabre was looking down to his hands while clutching his legs tightly. "Even after you yourself said how much pain he gives you, you still hold him dearly."

"I-I don't." She lied to herself. "What could make you think I still have feelings for him!"

"Throughout our whole date, you have always looked back to him while I watched." He said letting a few tears slip. "Even when he had challenged me you were quick to save him from my blade. …It truly shows that you still care for him. And I can understand how painful it is for you whenever he does those things."

Weiss couldn't believe it. Through her acts, she herself had done the same thing Neptune had been doing to her. Seeing Sabre in pain, Weiss hesitantly brought him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. …I am not worthy to be your master."

Letting go, she swallowed her pride for what she was about to say next. "Servant Sabre! I command you to return to the others and find a new master. I …surrender myself in defeat. I am no longer worthy of being your master."

Standing up, Sabre looked down at his former master before jumping off the Ferris Wheel and sliding down one of it's rails to the shock of a few citizens.

"Now what?" She said uncertain to no one. "I guess I'll see Neptune."

 **Back at the rooftop**

Thanks to Blake's hearing and Pyrrha bringing a bionic ear, they were able to hear the conversation while spying through their scopes.

"Like I said," Pyrrha said bitterly. "They deserve each other."

The others looked at the white haired girl in contempt.

 **A few days later**

Weiss and Neptune had a serious talk about their relationship and were able to patch things up after finding some common ground. Neptune promised not to blatantly flirt with any woman he sees without considering her feelings, and Weiss would try to be less demanding.

Jaune had gotten his memory back. Whatever events happened while he was Sabre was unknown to him. Keeping the clothes in his closet, he was able to find an exact replica of his hoodie online and found a polish that would turn his armor white again. He wondered why RBY and NPR were looking at Weiss and Neptune in distaste for a while, but after a while where he had a talk with them, things were semi-normal once more. From time to time, he would feel some form of pain whenever he was alone with Weiss, but he ignored it. It's not like a part of him was still in love with her right?

 **END**

 **Omake**

 **Infinity Sword Labor Route**

"I don't want you to be my servant!" Weiss shouted. "There's got to be a way for me to get out of this. How do I send you to be someone else's servant?"

"Normally master, thy death would be the most quickest way." Hearing this, Weiss turned to see Pyrrha and Blake contemplating whether to go through with the idea.

"Any other ways?" Pyrrha looked like she was ready to use the pillow while Blake was holding a vase.

"Thou may surrender thyself in defeat." The knight said in thought. "But that could not be. My master is a proud and noble woman who –"

"I SURRENDER!"

Blake was quick to snatch Jaune away and be his master. He would recover his memories in a few days, but before that happened, she made sure to 'replenish his mana' vigorously each time after training.

"And that's how your father got me pregnant!" Blake tole her children while wearing pigtails and a red sweater.

 **END**

 **Omake**

 **Haven's Gear Route**

"I don't want you to be my servant!" Weiss shouted. "There's got to be a way for me to get out of this. How do I send you to be someone else's servant?"

"Normally master, thy death would be the most quickest way." Hearing this, Weiss turned to see Pyrrha and Blake contemplating whether to go through with the idea.

"Any other ways?" Pyrrha looked like she was ready to use the pillow while Blake was holding a vase.

"Thou may surrender thyself in defeat." The knight said in thought. "But that could not be. My master is a proud and noble woman who –"

"I SURRENDER!"

Pyrrha had sucke-punched Blake before grabbing Jaune and jumping out of the window. Team JNPR's dorm was heavily barricaded with the other two members sitting outside. The moans and creaks of beds lasted for hours. By the time Glynda had taken all the barricades down, it was sure that the Amazon was pregnant.

"And that's how we got expelled. On the good news, my parents were elated they had you three." Pyrrha told her triplets with her hair down and wearing a brown turtleneck sweater.

 **END**

 **Omake**

 **True Name**

"I can't answer that for you Sabre." She said with forced control. "But maybe you can yourself. …Who do you think you are? You are not just Sabre. Who are you?"

"…" Jaune was looking down in deep thought. After a few minutes, he looked up to her. "I am …Jaune Arc. Pri-."

"Here are your orders!" Said a cheery waitress holding their food.

"Thank you." The two said at the same time. As the waitress zipped off, Weiss turned back to Jaune to see he was still staring at her. "You were saying?"

"I am Jaune Arc." He repeated. Weiss knew that already. "Prince of Arcadia and next heir to the throne. Beloved brother to seven wonderful sisters."

Blake was currently bashing her head against her table. She was one of the few who recognized him as the runaway prince. She even added it in her modified Ninjas of Love book. Looking at Weiss, she saw she was looking at their table.

"DIBS!" She shouted while clinging onto Jaune's arm.

"And that's how I became queen of Arcadia." Weiss said while looking at her two children.

 **END**

 **A/N: A review I read talked about a Saber Jaune, so I thought I'd bring it out early. Maoyuu will be on the 15** **th** **chapter, so no worries.**


	13. Velvet Room

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 13: Velvet Room

Velvet looked at her handy work in pride. She was currently standing in a private room Miss Goodwitch had handed to her after months of non-stop asking. After a few weeks, she had finally gotten the room into a decent and relaxing color: BLUE!

Everything inside the room was blue. The chairs, the cushions, the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. Although she did keep one red cushioned mahogany chair to bring some contrast to the room. It made things less bland.

Hearing a knock on the door, she opened it to see Coco standing outside.

"So how's your side project?" She asked casually. "Is it better than you expected?"

"It's great!" Velvet said jumping on her toes. "I finally have my own private room. I didn't know we could have those. Thanks for telling me about them."

"Yeah well, when us leaders can come together and find out we can get a private room to ourselves, we also start thinking of our cute followers." Coco said putting an arm over Velvet's shoulders. "Sure we said it was a meeting room for all leaders as a reason, but it's not our problem only four out of many know about it."

"…So only the leaders of RWBY, SSSN, and JNPR know of the secret leader lounge?" The bunny asked with a raised brow.

"Shhh!" The fashionista said, placing a finger on her bunny's lips. "Not so loud. Someone might hear you. …Changing topics: What will you name your private room?"

"I call it: The Velvet Room!" she said striking a pose with jazz hands. Getting a raised eyebrow in response, her shoulders sagged. "The jazz hands too much?"

"Overkilled it." She blushed at the truth. "But isn't the room blue? There's nothing in it resembling velvet besides the red chair in the center."

"Well it's my room." She grumbled, before lowering it into a whisper. "What's your room called?"

"…The RAWC(Rock) room." She said, looking away in embarrassment.

"…That sounds awesome!" she said, shocking her leader.

' _She has horrible taste in names.'_ Coco concluded. "Anyways! The Rock room is meant to be a private leader lounge, so what's the Velvet Room for?"

"A student councilor's office." Velvet said in pride. "Goodwitch said herself I have enough merit to be seen as one. The smart thing is that I'm sure no one will come to me for any form of counseling. Everyone here has their pride."

"…Smart." Coco said giving a smirk. "Velv, my cute follower, I think I've corrupted you."

"I guess you have." She teased while turning back to her private room. "This will be great!"

 **A few days later**

This was not great. Who knew so many people needed counseling?

"I know I was a real jerk to people. You included." Said a distraught Cardin while lying on her velvet couch. "But I like to think I changed in some way."

True. Cardin did stop bullying after his mishap with Arc, but the student population still saw him as a tormenter. She was one of those that still held him in contempt, but she gradually saw he had changed overtime.

"Some people are still hurting by your actions." Velvet said in a professional tone. Truthfully, she wanted him out of her private room meant for her nothing but her alone time. "Overtime, they will see you have truly changed."

"You really think so?" He said with a bit of hope.

"I was one who saw you changed." She said. "You can't expect everyone to see it that quick. Give it some time and just ignore it. By the time you look back, you'll notice the numbers have gone to zero."

"…Thanks." He said with a small sniff. "…And I really am sorry. I never got to say that to you all this time."

"It's no problem." She waved off. _'Get out of my room!'_ "Water under the bridge. Now if you could call the next person? That would be nice."

After he walked, a pair she was not expecting walked in. "Weiss? Neptune?"

"We don't need this." Neptune mumbled, looking away from Velvet.

"Yes!" The heiress grumbled. "We do."

"But if we do, why not go to a real couple's counselor?" he argued back. "No offence to her, but wouldn't going to a professional be more help instead of a student counselor?"

"A real couple's counselor would charge us a hefty amount!" she countered. "Currently, my sister had blocked me from the Schnee account again as a way to call my attention."

"Would you two like to sit down and discuss this some more?" Velvet said annoyed. Her blue clock was ticking and it was saying the room was over the one-person limit. And it wouldn't be her leaving her domain.

"…Fine." The bluenette grumbled. "We'll give this one chance, but if it doesn't seem like it's helping, we'll go to a real counselor."

"Let's see how well I can help." Velvet said. _'I'm going to help you so good that you'll never need to come back here again.'_

 **A few minutes later**

"YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE ME!" Weiss shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I DO! I REALLY DO!" Neptune shouted, trying to comfort her. Although, now that Velvet thought it over; yelling wasn't a good way to show you were trying to comfort.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR! YOU HAVENT CHANGED AT ALL!" The heiress said, pushing away.

"YOU HAVENT EITHER!" He shot back in anger.

Fweeeeeeet! Looking to Velvet who had a silver whistle, the two immediately stopped their shouting contest. "Ok. I think we got the anger out of our systems. Now comes the calm explanations. Weiss? You first. What makes you think Neptune doesn't like you?"

"He's always flirting with other women." She said with a few tears. "I thought after the whole Sabre fiasco that we were making progress. But after a few weeks, he went back to flirting with women in front of me. I even heard from Yang he's been flirting behind my back."

"Well you went back to being high demanding!" Neptune cut in.

"Vasillas!" Velvet scolded. "It's not your time yet. Wait your turn. …Continue dear."

"He knows how infuriating it can be to see your other flirting with someone else, but it's like he ignores it and just does to hurt me." She said with a few sniffles.

"Neptune? Your turn." Velvet said while writing things down. _'Sure hope this doesn't turn into a cobra effect.'_

"I don't mean to flirt as a way to hurt her. It's just part of my personality." He started. "But with her being demanding of me, I …I don't know. It's like a form of relieving stress and getting some of my self-esteem back after feeling like she's disappointed in me. I don't really mean anything when I flirt with other women."

Jotting some key point down, Velvet stayed silent to ponder what to do next.

"…How well do you two know each other?" She asked.

"I like to think we know each other pretty well." Weiss answered, forcing a smile.

"Really. I want you two to answer these questions and hand them back to me. Don't share them." She said giving them each a pen and some paper. After a few minutes, they had given the paper back. The questions were very basic and simple to begin with. "Let's start. Weiss: What is Neptune's favorite color?"

"Blue?" She said uncertain. Neptune shook his head.

"…Okay." She said putting a check on the paper. "Neptune: What is Weiss afraid of?"

"I don't know. Bugs?" Weiss looked at him with a raised brow.

"…I see." She checked another mark on the paper. "Weiss. Same question."

"I know this one. Water." She said sure of herself.

"And did he tell you?" She prompted.

"Well …no." The heiress said looking down. "Blake told me."

Another check on the paper. "Neptune. When is Weiss's birthday?"

"…I don't know." He said in defeat. After a few more questions, she had finally come to a conclusion.

"Ok." She said, fixing her papers. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"We'll take the good news." The bluenette said in a hopeful tone.

"The good news is that I found the solution to your problem." She said in a happy tone.

"What's the bad news?" Weiss prompted. _'I hope its not a fee.'_

"The bad news is the solution itself." She said in a sad tone. "It's pretty clear that the two of you need to break-up."

"That doesn't sound like a solution most love counselors would make!" Neptune argued.

"But I'm not a love counselor." The bunny countered. "I'm a student counselor. And it doesn't take a genius with a degree to see that you two are in denial."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Weiss? How many relationships have you been in?" She asked to make a point.

"This is my first." She said worried.

"And Neptune. How serious is this relationship?" She prompted some more.

"I think it was starting to get serious." He said unsure.

"The way I see it." She said, putting the papers down. "You two rushed into things without getting to know each other at all. You both wanted this shamble of a relationship to last as long as you wanted but denied that it was going nowhere."

"Neptune. If you truly were in a deeper relationship, you would have known Weiss is afraid of being seen as a disappointment to the public eye." She said sadly. "You'd also know that deep down, she is a happy woman who represses that side to look cool in front of everyone."

"And Weiss." She continued. "This is your first relationship. It doesn't have to be your last. You don't have to settle for the first or the second. Do what's best for the both of you and just move on. If you need counseling again, my door will be open."

"Think it through." She said as the two got up to leave. "And tell whoever is next that office hours are over!"

 **Outside**

The questionable couple walked out to see Blake and Pyrrha waiting by the door.

"She said-" Neptune said depressed.

"We heard." They said at the same time. Walking away, the two decided to give the pair some privacy.

"So…" Weiss said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." He looked away.

"Should we?" She said unsure. A part of her didn't want to, but another said it had to be done.

"So …who'll dump who?" He said unsure.

"Neptune." She said in a quivering voice. "I think it's best if we see other people. I can't say I want to start as friends again. So maybe … maybe we can start as acquaintances."

"…So you're dumping me." He summed it up for her.

"…Yeah." She said with a few tears.

"We had fun. Right?" Hoping to ease the pain.

"Some of it was." She said, remembering some of it. "…I'll be seeing you around. …I guess."

"…" She left him standing alone in the hall before he walked out the other way.

 **Back in the Velvet Room**

"Ah!" a certain bunny sighed, lying into her couch after locking the door. "After that session I can reeeelax."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh bollocks!" She cursed under her breath. Getting up, she trudged to open her door. "Office hours ar- Coco?"

"Hey Vel." She said with an awkward smile. "You wouldn't mind …I don't know. Sharing your room with me and the other leaders? Some jabroni found out about the Rock room and told every leader."

"I'd be fine if it was just you but-"

"Please!" Coco said on her knees. "Leader time was our only escape from the all the stress of the title. Having all those leaders in one room is not as relaxing or fun."

 **In The Rock Room**

"I'm playing player two." Shouted a leader.

"Hands off the game!" Sun shouted. Another leader shot a nerf, breaking a glass cup. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? …YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"

"Yeah!" Jaune shouted next to him. Ruby was currently sleeping on their kitchen table. "We found this room first!"

Over twenty nerf guns were instantly pointing them down. "…RETREAT!"

Running towards the door, the three leaders were locked out. Jaune was sobbing into his hands at the loss of Rock room. Sun on the other hand.

"YOU MOTHERF**KERS! THAT'S MY STUFF! THAT'S MY GAME YOU A*****ES HAVE IN THERE! AND I BOUGHT THAT MINI-FRIDGE! THAT TV? ALSO MINE!"

"Who's this Ragekong?" a muffled voice shouted inside. "His game history sucks. I think I'll delete it."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sun started banging on the door. "I DON'T KNOW WHO DELETED IT BUT I'M KICKING ALL YOU'RE A**ES WHEN I GET IN THERE."

"Sun." Jaune said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think Ruby is sleeping inside."

"SERIOUSLY? RUBYYY!" Sun shouted, banging hard on the door. "RUBYYYY!"

"What are you dunces doing?" A red eyed Weiss said coming towards them.

"I'M TRYING TO GET IN OUR F**KING PAD!" He shouted in anger. "RUBYYY! WAKE UP! LET US IN!"

"Let me try." Weiss said. She needed something to take her mind off the break-up. "My voice is higher pitched so she'll probably hear it."

Before she could start, a sleeping Ruby was tossed out onto Jaune's lap before the door was slammed lock in Sun's face. She yawned, waking up.

"What's going on?" She said half asleep.

"OH YEAH THAT'S F***ING GREAT!" Sun shouted at her. "WHILE YOU WERE IN THERE SLEEPING, I WAS YELLING MY LUNGS OUT!"

"Sun!" Jaune scolded. "Chill. We can grab our stuff when they all leave."

"I DON'T WANNA F**KING LEAVE!" He shouted. "I PAYED FOR ALL THAT S**T. I AM THE MAN OF THAT ROOM! COCO IS THE BIG MAMA OF IT! AND YOU TWO ARE THE KIDS LIVING IN THERE! THAT'S THE HIERARCHY!"

 **Back with Velvet and Coco**

"So I guess you heard that?" Coco asked looking down the hall where her raging boyfriend was.

"I taste that." She said uncomfortably. "…I guess I could let you in. Sun sounds like he needs some anger management counseling."

"Thanks." She said, wrapping her friend in a hug before sobbing. "They took my coffee machine too."

A few minutes later, the other leaders followed Coco to Velvet's room. Jaune was thinking of a way to get back the Rock Room, Sun was thinking how to maim all the leaders that kicked them out, and Ruby was having her love fortune told by Velvet using a survey. Weiss had left them to go back to their dorm room and eat some comfort food with Zwei.

"You know those aren't real, right?" Jaune said looking up from his plans.

"Really?" Coco said semi-shocked. "We thought you of all people would believe in this stuff."

"Nope." He said popping the p. "From what I've learnt from my mistakes, love takes time and commitment. It's built on trust and openness from both sides. There is no love at-first-sight. You have to work for it. The more you try and find it, the blinder you'll be. But if you stay still …and just take a minute to look around before moving again, the person that was looking for you might see you over the crowd of moving people; and you'll notice that that person was who you were looking for the whole time too. …I guess that's why I think Sun and you are in good functioning relationship. You two didn't rush things too quick and are still getting to know each other more. Sure you get into arguments sometimes, but that's normal."

"Wow Jaune." Velvet sniffed while dabbing her eye. "That was beautiful."

"Yeah." Coco said sharing Velvet's wipe. "And thanks for the compliment on our relationship."

"Thanks." He said before getting back to his plans and putting the final touches. "Now suit up Sun! We're getting the TV back. Operation: Blindside in two minutes! Those f**kers are going down!"

"YEAH!" Sun cheered. Taking out some black stealth clothes, the too blondes quickly suited up. "We'll be back with the TV and your coffee machine baby!"

Giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before running out, the girls couldn't believe they ruined a sweet moment like that. A few minutes later, sounds of screaming and stuff breaking were heard before the two came back holding a 42-inch plasma screen tv, a game console between Jaune's legs, and Coco's coffee machine under Sun's free arm.

"We're heading back for the mini-fridge after we drop these here. Velvet can keep them since The Rock Room is now under siege." Jaune explained.

"Hear that Velv?" Coco said with an uncomfortable smile seeing her friend looking peeved. "You get a tv and a mini-fridge! …Yaaaay!"

"…I have a them going on here." She grumbled.

"We can paint them blue." Ruby supported. "The tv might be more of some blue stickers, but still!"

"And I suppose you'll be wanting to stay here too?" She grumbled.

"…We'll ask?" CFVY's leader asked.

"…Fine." She said. "I could allow it. At least you guys aren't as bad as Yatsu and Fox."

 **A few more minutes later**

"Here's the mini-fridge!" Sun cheered while nursing a black-eye. "This was the hardest thing to get after they were expecting us."

"Oh baby!" Coco said in concern seeing his shiner. "Does it hurt that bad?"

"No. I'm fine." He said in a delirious state. "Nothing a few kisses and some ice can't heal."

Velvet was currently looking over a bloody Jaune. From what she heard, Sun got extremely mad and started using Jaune as a bat. She didn't know what was more impressive. That Sun could lift Jaune with only one arm while holding a fully stocked mini-fridge, or that Jaune was able to be a bat hard enough to draw blood form the others.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked holding her index up.

"Three?" He said even more delirious.

"…Close enough." She said turning to Ruby who was installing the TV. "He's okay."

"Way to take one for the team Jaune." Ruby said proudly. "All part of your plan right?"

"No." He whined in pain.

"So Coco." Velvet addressed her leader. "Do you want to schedule Sun's anger management tomorrow or …?"

"Why do I need anger management counseling?" Sun defended. "I'm chill. I only get mad at not close friends anyways."

"Sweety. I love you." She said in concern. "But you're anger can get the best of you sometimes."

"Name three in chronological order. Today doesn't count." Sun challenged. There was no way Coco kept track of his anger.

"Let's see." She thought. "The time you tackled Neptune over the harbor that time Yang went on a rampage, the time Blake kept trying to steal one of your banana milk when you wouldn't share, and the time after that in the Rock Room when you started yelling at Jaune when he accidentally shot you in a game."

"…Can you name two more in chronological order?" He said.

"The time we got in a heavy argument on which Griff-ball team would win and the day after that where you chased a fat guy around for continuously farting when we were waiting at the parking lot." She said easily.

"…You really do love me." He said with a silly grin. "I guess a bit of counseling wouldn't hurt, right?"

"That's the spirit." She said slapping his butt. "…hmm. Maybe we should have you join Jaune in his squat exercises."

"What?/Yay!" Sun and Jaune said respectively.

"We'll be squat buddies." The blonde knight said still delirious.

"Don't say it like that!" He argued. "Back to counseling though. I'll give it a shot. Weiss looked great after she came out. She even offered us some help. What'd you do?"

"Ooh!" Velvet flinched hearing about her last client.

"What?"

 **With Weiss and Zwei**

"Give me another." She said blearily while holding another cup out to Yang.

"I think you've had enough." Blake said behind her.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" She cried in anger. Looking into the mirror, she saw her eyes were completely red. "I'm a mess. …Get it together Schnee. You can get through this."

"You're going through this all wrong." Blake said, rubbing her teammate's back. "There are stages through this."

"Don't lecture me about loss and grief!" She cried, trying to push the cat faunus away. "I'm perfectly fine. I know one person who wont leave me. ZWEI!"

"You wont leave me, right Zwei?" Weiss said to the corgi who was panting while staring at her. Hearing a noise, he ran towards it, leaving Weiss. "FINE! I don't need you either!"

"Weiss." Yang said, walking up to her concerned. "You're currently going through isolation, denial, and depression."

"I am not!" She …denied angrily. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need 'He who has blue hair and shall not be mentioned!' I'm the epitome of happiness."

"This is good." Blake said in comfort. "Let it all out. You'll be feeling better soon. You're in the anger stage right now."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me!" She roared. "I'm not angry. I'm not depressed. And I'm not in denial! Just leave me alone!"

"Back to denial and isolation stage!" Yang quipped. "What are the next stages Blake?"

"Bargaining and acceptance."

"Pfft!" Weiss scoffed. "What would I even need to bargain for? To wish it all back? Yeah right! Hahahah! I don't need him. I wont miss how he made me feel special! I et he's in an emotional wreck right now as we speak!"

 **With Neptune**

"I'm single!" He shouted to the ladies in reverie in Junior's club. The twins scoffed at him before walking away with their noses turned up. "…Yeah."

 **Back to Weiss**

"Yup!" She said puffing her chest out. "An emotional wreck."

"Is that the acceptance stage?" Yang whispered to her partner.

"I …don't know." She said. "I think she's bargaining his pain for her joy."

"Yay?" The blonde asked.

"I guess so?" She said unsure. Looking back to Weiss, the two saw her crying into her pillow, failing to muffle the sounds of her crying. "And we're back to depression."

"It's all my fault." Weiss said, lifting her head out of the pillow. "I pushed him away. It's my fault I fell for his charms. If only I wasn't so dumb."

"And that's where I stop you Snowflake!" Yang said I slight anger. "It wasn't all your fault that your relationship was a total wreck from the start."

"YANG!" Blake scolded. "Not helping."

"But it was true." Weiss started bawling harder into her pillow. "Hey! He's to blame too you know. Instead of talking to you, he thought of stroking his ego with other women. Breaking up with him was the best decision you ever made. Remember how Blake was when she regretted friend-zoning Sun?"

"Yeah." Weiss said calming down with a few sniffs. "She locked herself in the showers with cans of tuna to drown her regrets."

"And look at her now!" Yang said in joy. "Finding new meat and challenging P-money for Funbuns!"

Weiss started crying harder again.

"Maybe putting Funbuns in this was a bad idea." She mumbled in regret.

"You think?" Blake snarked. "And my feelings developed the more time I spent with him."

"I'm not crying because of Arc!" Weiss said through tears. "I'm crying because he's also another relationship I ruined."

"…" Yang was silently trying to remember when the two ever had a relationship. "Oh yeah! The time he was Sabre. …Yeah. You killed any chances of that ship ever sailing."

"YANG!" Blake shouted. Weiss was back to bawling in her pillow even more. "You're not helping!"

"Well she's still in her depression stage!" She argued. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh I don't know." Blake said in sarcasm. "Maybe suicide if taken too far!"

"…" The only sounds were Weiss's muffled cries. "Oops."

"Yeah!" Blake huffed. "Oops! You're pretty much giving her no alternative at this point!"

"Hey I don't see you doing anything!" She argued back. "At least I'm trying."

"Because I'm trying to tread this carefully!" Soon the two were having a heated argument while Weiss continued to cry into her pillow.

After a few minutes, Weiss had cried enough and looked up to see her friends still arguing. Her sniffles soon turned into small chuckles, then turned into giggles, then finally escalated into full laughter. Hearing her laugh, the two stopped arguing to stare at the heart-broken heiress.

"Did she go from crazy to psychotic?" Yang whispered in fear.

"I'm not crazy." Weiss giggled. "I guess… I'm done crying."

"That's …good?" Blake said unsure. "You're not feeling hurt anymore?"

"No." She said with a smile. "I'm still hurt. But …I guess after seeing how much you guys care …I feel silly thinking I was all alone. Over time, I think these feelings I have for Neptune will disappear. Maybe we can be friends again. Just not too soon."

"That's good to hear." Blake said relieved. "I thought you'd be stuck in depression for weeks."

"Yeah!" the blonde teased. "I thought you'd lock yourself up in the bathroom with some frozen bananas like Blake did."

"One time!" Blake huffed. "One time!"

"But you know?" Weiss said with a relaxed smile. "I don't really care if Neptune is off flirting with another girl right now. Whoever that poor soul is, I pity her?"

"He must be celebrating like most guys." Yang grumbled.

Outside the dorm room, Coco, Ruby holding Zwei, Velvet, and Pyrrha were listening in the whole time. They wanted to head in, but Velvet stopped them saying to let the two help. More people might have caused more grief.

 **With Neptune**

"She was my baby!" Neptune was crying on Junior's counter. "She was my baby and I ruined it. Why did I ruin it? Why?"

Ren, Sun, Jaune, and Nora were looking at him from a distance. They thought finding him and roasting him would have been a punishment, but it looked like he was suffering already. That didn't stop them from recording the whole thing and sending it to their teams minus Weiss. Maybe they would send her the video once she was completely over him.

 **END**

 **Omake**

How it went down in The Rock Room

After getting the tv and coffee maker, the leaders were now prepared to save the mini-fridge. All of them had surrounded it to make sure it wouldn't be taken. Suddenly the lights turned off once more and Jaune flared his aura, blinding everyone except him and Sun.

Bulldozing their way through the other leaders, the two were able to make it to the fridge before they were squished.

"You're not getting the last piece of this sanctum!" One leader shouted.

"It's ours!" Another spat into Jaune's ear. Suddenly, Sun howled in pain while bearing his teeth.

"You didn't!" Jaune muttered in disbelief.

"Did what?" Said the guy holding him up.

"Tell me one of you didn't pull his tail!" He screamed.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Seeing nothing but red, Sun got out of the pile of people and started beating heads. One of them punched him in the eye giving him a shiner, but it only made him angrier.

"Good work Sun!" Jaune cheered. "We can get the fridg-WAH!"

Still blind with fury, Sun saw Jaune as another enemy and used him as a bat to beat down everyone in the room. After calming down, he dragged both a groaning Jaune and the fridge back to the Velvet Room.

 **END**

 **A/N: After writing the story where Weiss and Neptune were arguing, I felt some closure was needed. So here's another chapter. I had a few Velvet ideas that I wanted to write down and here's one of them. I hope this doesn't hit any readers close to home.**


	14. Talk

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 14: Talk

Blake could feel her friendship with Sun being strained. At first things were awkward after they decided to just stay friends. Then things were a bit back to normal after a few weeks. But somehow, after getting with Coco, he started acting awkward around her again.

Sure they still sent each other texts and favors, but whenever it was a regular hangout, he would make sure there was someone else with them. At first she thought it was his way of trying to liven up the party, but when she tried to be alone with him just to chat, he'd try to walk away until they were with another friend.

"And that's why I'm coming to you." Blake said to Sun's current girlfriend in a cafe. "Maybe he said something to you about me? It's starting to get irritating having a good friend act like that."

"I'm not sure myself." Coco said sipping some coffee. "I mean, I know about your history together, and he even told me a few times that the two of you have finally moved on. But this sounds like something else."

"Maybe you could get an answer out of him?" The cat faunus suggested in a sad tone. "Besides you, I don't wanna turn to my team for advice."

"I can see that." The fashionista said, swirling her cup. "Truthfully, I think what he's doing is kinda mean now. I'm glad you came to me instead of going to your team."

"Can you imagine what they would have done?" Blake said with a chuckle.

"I can almost see them coming on to conclusions like I stopped Sun from going to you." She chuckled.

"Or that Sun was secretly plotting a prank to get me back for …yeah. Not gonna tell you what happened." Blake said with a nervous grin.

"…Was it the spaghetti incident?" Coco guessed.

"Wow." Blake said impressed. "You two hold no secrets, do you?"

"We hold some." She said with a blush. "We just tell about some of the good and bad that we're confident to say. But back to Sun and his attitude to you. Yeah. I'll have a talk with him."

"Great!" Blake said grateful. "Jaune and I were hoping he'd join us in our morning free-runs. He was supposed to join us like you suggested, but he keeps avoiding it."

"You and Jaune are still at it?" Coco said with a raised brow. She was going to have a talk with her boyfriend for lying when she saw him. "Sun said you guys were done with the squats."

"Honey." She said with a devious grin. "Making Jaune do squats is my piece of relief. Imagine Sun doing squats until his whole body is glistening in sweat and his face is straining to pick himself back up."

"…" Coco immediately placed her shaking coffee on her table with a glazed look in her eyes. "Think I can join?"

"You were part of the invite." She said with a smirk.

 **A few hours later**

"Honey! I'm home!" Sun joked, arriving at the reclaimed RAWC room with a bag of chips and fruit. "I would have been here early, but Neptune is still going through his stages."

"He's still hung up over her?" Jaune said over his comic book. Ruby was currently using his back as a pillow and napping on the Ursa rug. "It's been two weeks!"

"Yeah, well …I don't know." He shrugged. "…Stupid nerd. How's Weiss holding up?"

"Better." Jaune mumbled. "A bit clingy with us, but I'm sure it'll pass."

"Cool. …Anyways!" Sun looked around with a goofy smile. "Where's my sweet honey?"

"She went out half an hour ago." Jaune said goig back to his book.

"She's not here?" He said in disbelief. "But she messaged me to come over!"

"Last I saw, she and Blake were going to town to get some coffee and hang-out." Jaune said lazily, never looking away from his book.

"OH NO!" Sun shouted, startling Ruby awake.

"What's the problem? It's just coffee." The blonde knight said casually.

"That's not it!" Sun said panicked. "She's with Blake!"

"What's wrong with my teammate?" Ruby said miffed that she was woken up. Jaune was looking at him with a level gaze now.

"Nothing." He said trying to calm them down. "It's just that …promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise." They said. They even crossed a line over their chest.

"I always get in trouble with Blake around." He said not meeting their eyes.

"…That's ridiculous." Ruby waved off. "You always get in trouble no matter who."

"Yeah but with Blake its always worse!" He complained.

"Name three in chronological order." Jaune challenged. No way he could do chronological.

"White fang. Harbor. First year." He started. Okay, maybe he could. "Downtown Vale! The time Yang went crazy and I got texted to do her a solid! COCO got involved! Four days ago. THE MOTHERF**KING SPAGHETTI INCIDENT!"

"Sun!" Both scolded while pointing to a jar. It read: **Sun Ragekong money jar.**

"Fuck!" As part of his anger management, Velvet made a jar for Sun to place money every time he got excessively angry.

"That makes two this week." Ruby quipped, lying back on Jaune's back.

"Back to the whole thing with Blake and trouble." Jaune piped in. "If she's really dangerous, then why don't I get in any danger around her?"

Sun had to sputter in disbelief at what he heard. "Are you! Are you kidding me? She always puts you in danger! Remember the time she asked you for a solid to dig a 6 foot hole in Emerald Forest?"

"So?" He asked casually. "I've dug plenty of holes for my friends. Including Ruby."

"Yo." She said acknowledging it.

"How about that solid to set one of Nora's grenades in Port's class." He recounted. Edgar got loose and classes were cancelled to capture him that day.

"I did that willingly." He answered.

"…The time she told you to get a piece of Yang's hair." He said his final piece.

"…Okay you got me there." Jaune said looking down.

"Exactly!" Sun said crossing his arms. "That's what I get for hanging around Blake. I keep getting into trouble with her. I still remember the first time I met her."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I'm a great stowaway!" Sun said running from the cops. Passing by team RWBY, he singled Blake out and had one thought in mind before winking at her and escaping the cops._

' _Her eyes are pretty.' His inner nerd gushed._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Curse you one year younger me!" Sun scolded himself. "You know you weren't looking at her eyes!"

"Is that why you've been avoiding her?" Coco said, entering the room.

"BABE!" He shouted in surprise. "…How much did you hear?"

"Enough." She said with a smirk. "Enough to let me tell you that you're being dumb about it. By the way: anger jar."

Grumbling, Sun went to the anger jar to put ten Lien in. The good thing about it was that his friends would also join in on it. Yang was in the lead followed by him and Weiss.

"Back to Blake." She continued. "You're being ridiculous about it. You can't avoid her all the time."

"That's why I've been trying to bring someone else with me." He explained. "If I have someone around, maybe she won't be quick to rope me in. And if I do get roped in, I could have someone else with me."

"So you don't want to be around Blake?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I still see her as a friend. I just think it'd be better for my safety if it wasn't just me around her." He confirmed their friendship. Coco was relieved it wasn't anything too dramatic.

"Then why don't you just say 'no' to her solids?" She asked the obvious solution. Sun looked down in shame and covered his mouth.

"…lids." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I owe her thirty more solids!" He cried in shame.

"What did you do to get that many?" Jaune piped in surprise. "I've already narrowed mine to five!"

"I'm curious too." Ruby said looking up from Jaune's back. "I only owe her two now."

"How many of you guys owe Blake a solid?" Coco asked shocked.

"Let's see. Me, Yang, the old guy in Simple Wok, Weiss owes her one, Neptune, Velvet, Ruby, Nora, …" As Jaune listed off more people, Coco wondered what they asked Blake for and why they went to Blake in the first place. When Jaune mentioned Goodwitch, she had to stop him there.

"Is there no one who doesn't owe her a solid?" She asked shocked.

"Um …There's …no wait, he owes her ten. …Oh! Pyrrha!" Jaune recollected. "Yeah. She's the only one I know who doesn't owe a solid."

The three in the room could believe that. Coco exhaled deeply before looking at the leaders on the rug.

"Ok kiddies! Outside." Coco told the two leaders, pointing to the door. "Mommy and Daddy need to have a talk."

"But-" Ruby never got to make an argument when Coco lowered her shades. "Okay. Jaune! Piggyback!"

Getting off the floor, the two leaders decided to leave the two alone. It wasn't the first time this had happened and they knew it wouldn't be the last. Closing the door and locking it, Coco looked at her boyfriend without her shades on.

"Sun." She started while crossing her arms. "I love you. I really do. I had the kiddies leave so you can tell only me what it was that caused you to owe Blake that many solids. I'm asking because I'm really concerned."

"You're gonna laugh!" He whined while messing his hair.

"After the spaghetti incident, I'm pretty sure I won't find anything else as funny." She said with a smile.

He sighed in defeat and ushered her close so he could whisper it into her ear.

 **Outside**

Jaune and Ruby were currently lying on the floor of the halls with Ruby using Jaune as a rug.

"Why do you like lying on my back?" Jaune asked.

"It's really nice and warm." Ruby said while reading a comic book. "And with your butt being nice and firm, it's like a bed that's not too hard, but not to soft either. Why? Am I too heavy?"

"No." He said reading his own book. "This kind of helps with my back problems. Rolling during free-runs can really take a toll on a person's back."

"I-" Before Ruby could say anything, The Rock Room exploded into a high fit of laughter.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!" They heard the muffled sounds of Sun crying in betrayal.

"I'm sorry!" They heard Coco cry between fits of laughter. "But I just wasn't expecting something like that!"

"Come on!" Her boyfriend whined. They heard him stomping now. "I regret telling you now!"

"It's okay sweety." Coco said still giggling. "I don't think any less of you. That must have taken a lot of guts to ask for."

"Can we come back in?" Ruby yelled through the door.

"NO!" Sun shouted. "Go back to your team dorms. Mommy and Daddy are taking a long time talking!"

"It better just be talking!" Jaune warned. "We live in there too."

"WHY YOU-!" Sun started to rage. They could hear him stomping to the door.

"Ruby! Scatter!" Jaune panicked. After being used as a bat in Wukong's rage, Jaune had a bit of trauma Velvet was helping with.

 **Inside**

"Okay. They're gone." Sun said in calmly. Turning back, he saw his girlfriend still laughing. "Oh come on! Its not that funny."

"That's cause its on you." She quipped. Clearing her throat and calming down, Coco composed herself. "Back to the matter at hand. I still think you should talk with Blake about her solids. Sure your favor is totally worth forty, I think some of the solids she asks you are worth five or ten. So if I remember … you were bumped down to eight or ten solids. I think those extreme solids was her way of making you pay her back quick."

"Seriously?" He said in excitement. "YES!"

Grabbing her in a bear hug, he lifted her off the ground and started spinning her. "This is great! Now we can go back to hanging out without me feeling any impending danger!"

"That's good to hear." She laughed still being spun around. "Cuz she invited us to join her and Jaune during their free-runs. You know? The one you said they stopped?"

Sun immediately dropped her out of shock. Ignoring his girlfriend saying ouch or the slap he got to his arm, images of Jaune's workout instantly flashed in his head. Only instead of Jaune groaning in pain and straining, it was him!

 **Five Days later**

"Sixty-Seven!" Sun groaned while trying to lift himself up. "Sixty-eight! …Sixty-nine!"

He stopped and never got back up while stuck in that position.

"You can't stop at sixty-nine again Sun." Blake said, never taking her eyes off Jaune's gluts. "Jaune is on ninety now."

Both men whimpered in pain while straining to get back up. Coco was currently sitting behind Sun while biting her lower lips. Her shades reflected exactlty at what she was staring at. Getting a tap on the shoulder from Blake, she turned to see her giving a thumbs up.

"Okay Sun!" Blake said after Sun made it to a hundred. "You rest up while JAune shows Coco the basics."

"Why can't I show her the basics?" He panted while massaging his sore cheeks. Coco immediately reveled at the sight.

"Because you're unable to stand at the moment." Cueing for the two to give them some privacy, Jaune pulled Coco over to an area where she could practice the Kong Vault. It was now just the two faunus friends.

"So…" Blake said sitting next to Sun. "You trying to avoid me?"

"…Sorry." He muttered not looking at her.

"Sun." Blake started calm. "Who am I?"

"…Blake." He knew where this was going.

"And how long have you known me?" She prompted.

"Two years." He grumbled.

"And those two years." She continued. "When have you ever thought that trying to avoid me would ever work?"

"Never." He whimpered.

"So now here we are." She motioned to his current state. "I was trying to be nice by giving you easy things to lose all the solids you owe me, but I guess you just didn't appreciate them."

"C'mon! I finally got a girlfriend!" He started begging. "Please?"

"What?" She said innocently. "I'm not telling you to do something …yet."

"Y'see!" He panicked. "You said yet! That means there's something you want me to do!"

"Don't worry Sun." She comforted too sweetly. "You only have ten left. The lst two solids I give are worth five each."

By now, Sun was whimpering into the ground. "Just tell me so I can give my last rights to Coco!"

"Solid 1." Blake started. "…Worth 5 solids. Do me this big solid…"

Sun was now tearing up.

"And buy us some energy drinks. You know what Coco wants, but get me and Jaune some of that ElectroLight." Blake said casually.

"…That's it?" Sun said in relief. "I an do that. Lay the next one on me!"

"Yeah… no." Blake said with a mischievous smile. "This one I need to keep. It's a future plan."

"Oh come one!" He whined.

"Don't worry." She lamented. "I'll tell you when I need it. It'll probably be in a few months. Give or take how well I time it."

"Why did I ever like you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Cuz you liked my pretty eyes." She teased.

"…Jaune told you didn't he?" He was going to revenge so hard when he could walk again.

"No. Ruby did." She said looking at her nails. "Isn't being friends great?"

"Oh yeah." He said half dead. "I love you guys …so much."

"Missed you too pal!" Blake laughed while patting Sun on the head. "Now get your butt up and get us our drinks. Coco's really working it."

 **END**

 **A/N: If most of you are wondering why I'm updating quick …you know. Hehehe. Anyways.**

 **NEXT TIME ON: Those Days**

"Hello Hero."

"Then I'll simply dodge and say …Hello again."

"Faunus King! The long war with your kind ends here!"

"I am the Amber Eye."

"Damn virgin."


	15. Announcement! (Sorry)

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Hey all you readers and followers! I know you KnightShade fans were hoping this would be the Faunus King and Hero chapter, but it's just an announcement. I'm currently taking midterms so I won't be updating for maybe two to three weeks. The chapter looks like it'll be about twenty to twenty-five pages by my estimation.**

 **In other concerns, I'd just like to point out that this is not a Jaune/Harem fic. For a harem to work, he'd literally have to be in an official relationship with all of them. Sure, he and Ruby may take up a lot of screen time, but it's mostly because they help bring a bit more humor into the story. Just like how Sun's raging is entertaining.** **Back to the whole harem thing! Nothing is harem here. I keep rereading the whole chapters to see where it says there is a harem.**

 **Same goes for NoL(Blake's version.) It's not a harem. I may start writing some some steamy stuff, but I can firmly state that none of these stories will be a harem. It's a fic for KnightShade fans.**

 **For the possible future question: Will I ever write a harem** **fic? …No. Truthfully, after reading so many fics where all females fall for one guy instantly… it gets sort of boring after a while. It almost looks like another rushed relationship due Stockholm Syndrome, Suspended Bridge effects, Hero Worship, and Gary Stue. I always see it as something hollow and void of any real progress.**

 **The other question people might think of asking: Why did I ship Sun and Coco?** **"What would happen if I put a relationship in the fic that shows that time was taken to know one another and wasn't rushed as fast as shown in most stories? A relationship that shows that isn't seen as something too perfect but because of that, it sort of is. Let's break from the anime norms that the first interest shown will be the official pairing forever." …Also because I can't write Sun raging without the thought that it might look like an abusive relationship if I paired him with Velvet.**


	16. Fauns King and Hero (Part I)

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **A/N: Well guys! It looks like the polls are closed. It was a close call, but Maoyuu won in the end by 2 votes. Followed by Princess Mononoke and Spirited Away. Now bear with me that since Maoyuu only had 12 episodes, so don't expect anything too grand like Grimm Eater.**

Chapter 15: Faunus King and Hero

Glynda and Peach were ecstatic! Today was the final airing of the movie, The Faunus King and Hero. Because of their busy schedule, they could only watch it today. The good part of it being the last day was that the seats weren't as jam packed as the grand release day and the two weeks that followed.

What made this movie so special? It was starring some of their students. The members of Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and team SSSN to be precise. And it was on the big screen in a theater.

Using her contacts from her past commercials, Miss Nikos was able to gather some equipment and extra actors to help with the movie.

"C'mon Glynda! Move your a-!"

"Peachy. It hasn't even started yet." Glynda chided. "And I'd move a lot faster if you helped with the snacks."

Peach looked at Oobleck and Ozpin, who were sitting right next to her. "Why can't one of them do it?"

The two men lifted their hands to show food they smuggled in.

"It's not our food, so we don't need to hold it." Ozpin said with a smart smile.

"What about being a gentleman? …You know that? Forget it. Chivalry is dead." Peach whined.

"And women killed it." Oobleck answered back. He received flying popcorn, soda on his head, and a few boo's from the female crowd. "…I made my point."

"Yeah, yeah. Chivalry and stuff. Movie starting!" Peach said, shushing them.

"Its just the trailers." Ozpin said boredly. He secretly watched the film on the grand opening day. In 3D. He has the autographed film poster to prove it.

"You never know what good movie will come out next Ozzy." Peach said sagely.

 **Trailer**

 _A scene showing a green forest with some small creatures faded in._

 _Narrator: In the time where Grimm gods walked the Earth, and battle rages between the encroaching civilization of man and the Grimm of the forest._

" _With the fall of the forest, and the Beowolves wiped out, this area will be the richest land in the world." Said Blake in a purple robe._

 _A giant Boarbatusk roared it's battlecry on the peak of a cliff._

 _The scene changed to Pyrrha wearing a Beowulf skin pelt, while having savage paintings on her face._

 _Narrator: Now the fate of the world rests on the hands of one fearless princess._

" _I am not afraid to die. And I will do anything to get the humans out of the forest." Pyrrha gritted._

 _A new scene showed Jaune Arc firing an arrow while his right arm was seeping black aura._

 _Narrator: And one brave warrior._

" _You fight like a demon, man." Sun complimented._

" _Why are you here?" Blake asked Jaune._

" _To see with eyes unclouded by hate." He said calmly._

 _More scenes of actions, beowolves running with Pyrrha, and sword clashes were shown. The last picture was of Jaune hugging Pyrrha._

 _Narrator: Princess Beowulf._

" _I will show you how to kill a Grimm god." Blake said while aiming a rifle at a giant transparent Grimm._

 **End Trailer**

"I'm watching it!" Glynda squealed out before composing herself after remembering whom she was with.

"Me too!" Peach breathed out. "It looks so… yes! Wonder what else is coming out?"

 **Trailer**

 _Western music plays before showing Sun in chains being lead through the heat of a Dust mine with another group of faunus. The scne changes to a forest at night._

" _Good cold evening my good gentleman." Jaune greeted kindly on a carriage with a big tooth on top. "Amongst your inventory is a specimen I'm lead I wish to acquire."_

" _What's your name?" Jaune asked in front of Sun._

" _Wukong." Sun muttered._

" _Then you're the guy I'm looking for." Jaune muttered back._

" _Hey!" Cardin shouted. "Stop talking to him!"_

" _Calm down sir." Jaune said calmly. "I'm simply trying to make a transac-"_

" _Last chance fancy pants." Cardin gritted, holstering his mace._

" _Oh, very well." Jaune said in mock defeat. Suddenly he takes out a red pistol and shoots Cardin. Heavy funk music picked up as Sun got rid of the robe._

 _ **Directed by Quincer Torpedo**_

" _You know what a bounty hunt is?" Jaune said in a bar._

" _You kill people?" Sun asked. "And you get a reward for it?"_

" _The badder they are, the bigger the reward." Jaune confirmed. "I need your help. I'm looking for the Reeno Brothers. I don't know what they look like."_

 _The faces of Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Russell flashed before showing Sun in bed with Velvet. "But you do, don't you?"_

" _They caught my wife. And sold her." Sun said. A scene with Velvet being dragged off shows. "And sold her. But I don't know to who."_

 _Neptune turned to the camera with a cigar in his mouth._

" _That means we visit every plantation." A scene shows the two traveling through the whole area by horse. "And once the last Reeno brother lies dead in the dust, I agree to give you your freedom, and I'll take you to rescue your wife."_

" _Where we going?" Sun said with a steel gaze._

 _Scenes of action show before one with a huge explosion occurs._

" _YES!" Neptune shouted, and looking over to Blake. "Woohoohoohooooo!"_

" _Gentlemen." Neptune said holding a coconut cup to the two. "You had my curiosity. But now you have my attention."_

 _More scenes of screaming people, violence, and gun-fires are shown._

" _I like the way you die boy." Sun said to Russell after shooting him in the chest._

" _He sure is a rambunctious type, ain't he?" Neptune laughed in his carriage._

 _ **Wukong Unchained**_

" _What's your name?" An old man with a spiky hair-do and orange clothes asked Sun._

" _Sun Wukong." He said slyly. "It's spelled with a 'u,' not an 'o'."_

 _ **This Christmas**_

 **End Trailer**

"I'm sold." Peach said sipping her soda being a hardcore Torpedo fan. Glynda wasn't really a fan of Torpedo's films. She liked None Fiction, but other than that, nothing else. The two continued talking.

"Ladies… the film is about to start." Oobleck said annoyed.

"Sorry." They whispered.

As the trailer ended, the whole theater became dark.

 **FILM**

Some dramatic background music picked up, as a map of Remnant was shown. On top of the map was a picture of a human and faunus pointing their swords at one another.

"Fifteen years have passed since the start of the war between faunus and human." Blake's voice narrated.

The map showed arrows flowing; showing the audience the path the humans took. It ended at a symbol of a gate.

"The humans entered through the faunus territory through the gate, taking one of the faunus' strategic position."

The next map shown was a small island down south. The arrows flowed outwards from the island, showing the faunus attacking the humans.

"But while the humans were deployed there, the faunus held one of the human territories. A small frozen nation of the south fought many skirmishes with the faunus."

The whole scene erupted into fire as scenes of women being raped, children dying, and men and faunus being slaughtered in all the chaos.

"And the ensuing chaos caused people great suffering."

Oobleck was entranced. While there was no history of this happening at all, he was hooked onto the story. Glynda and Peach were currently sipping their soda's while focusing closely on the film. And Ozpin snuck out to the arcade area.

The scene changed to show four silhouettes. The teacher's could recognize them as, Jaune, Ruby, Yatsuhashi, and Pyrrha.

"Amidst the destruction, a hero arose. And with three companions, he went to defeat the faunus. Their rapid advance brought the central nations great hope. But either impatient because their slow advance through the faunus territory, he left his party behind heading alone towards the Faunus King's castle."

The scene started zooming through the battlefield until it showed Jaune standing in front of the Faunus king's castle.

"Like an arrow fired from a bow, he charged forth."

The teachers don't know where the scene was shot, but it was beautiful. But there was one problem.

"I gotta pee." Whispered Peach to Glynda.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The blonde witch whispered back. "Just go!"

"Follow me!" Peach begged.

"No!" This was the last day the film would be showing. Glynda would not miss a single second of it.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"…Fine!" Glynda growled. Grabbing Peach's arm, she dragged her friend out to follow her to the bathroom. "Excuse me Bart."

Crouching as not to disturb any other viewers, the two women left to the bathroom; leaving Oobleck to watch the film in peace.

"This place sure is big, but there's no one around. Is this a trap?" Jaune thought aloud. The halls were dark with the only thing illuminating it being the torches that lied it. But even the torches failed to give enough light. Suddenly, he sees an entrance where light is shining brighter than the halls. "That must be it."

Full of conviction he runs toward the shining entrance. "Just up ahead is my foe, the Faunus King."

As he entered the throne room, flames erupted from the cauldrons, casting an ominous cat like shadow overhead. Seeing the leader's back, Jaune unsheathes his blade.

"Faunus King! The long war with your kind ends here!" Jaune shouted before charging forward. Letting out a battlecry, he is meters away from striking the leader down. As the he turns around, Jaune is surprised to see a beautiful woman with cat ears instead of a horrible king.

Faltering, Jaune trips on the steps and lands at her feet. Looking up, he is shocked to see smooth creamy legs.

"Hello." Blake said, crouching down to see meet Jaune's eyes. Dong so gave him a closer look at her legs.

Getting up with a blush on his face, he looked with disbelief at her. "W-Who are you?"

"The Faunus King." She said with a sincere smile.

"What?" He said looking her up and down. "That's ridiculous! Who are you?"

"I told you." She said happily. "I'm the Faunus King."

"Why is the Faunus King a woman?" He said with a raised brow.

"It's a traditional title. I can't change that." She said crossing her arms. The camera panned to show her eyes. "I am the 43rd king. Titled "The Amber Eyes.""

"You really are the Faunus King?" He said now believing her.

"Yes." She said showing a crest on her outer thigh. "I have the crest to prove it."

"Stop flashing your legs in my face!" The hero said embarrassed.

"That wasn't my intention." She said with a blush.

"I'll say it once more!" Jaune said getting serious while brandishing his sword. "It doesn't matter if you're a woman or sexy! I'm the Hero. I'll defeat you and stop this war! I'll slice you!"

While he was saying this, Blake was walking towards him with a smile and moved to his left side. "Then I'll simply dodge and say …Hello again."

"Why are you so relaxed?" He asked annoyed. "I'm here to defeat you."

"I've been waiting for you." She said looking away. "For a long time, I've wanted to talk with you."

Blake lifted her arms to look in his eyes. "Let the curtains rise for the Hero and Faunus King's first and last play."

"So you do want to fight!" Jaune said raising his sword.

"Be mine, Hero!" She said, opening her arms to invite him.

"I refuse!" He shouted in conviction. Blake's face showed shock and confusion. "Do you know how many wars were started because of you?"

 **Battlefield**

Weiss was cursing as she summoned glyphs while wearing a mage's cloak and hat. "Dammit! There's just no end to them!"

"Stay calm." Velvet said monotone in the same outfit. "This drains our stamina without benefit."

"Don't care." Ruby said bored. "Sleeping is what makes me happy."

She lied down in a ring of fire surrounded by no one. "Hero left me. Stupid virgin."

Oobleck was confused of why only Ruby was shown. Was there a mistake in the film?

 **Back to the castle**

"You're kind have caused nothing but grief." Jaune growled. "You've brought nothing but ashes to the lands and caused many evils. All the lush green of the lands have turned into ash."

"If you cut every tree and turn it into charcoal, you'd be killing yourself with pollution." Blake said as a fact.

"Pollution?" He said confused.

"I guess you don't know what that is yet." She sighed disappointed.

"Don't fool me!" He snapped. "The faunus possessed the minister of Pallet Country."

"If you get caught doing evil, blame it on someone else and call it brainwash." She lamented as if it were obvious. "Most politicians are like that."

Oobleck was now getting interested. He thought this was a cheesy romance, but it was now turning into a great political and historical movie that showed the real economics of the world. He wished Sheila could be with him now.

"Faunus have killed many humans!" He cried.

"And Humans have killed many faunus." She stated back while walking to her throne and opening a chest.

"Because faunus are evil!" Jaune shouted.

"Who decided that?" Blake said calmly while tuning to him with a parchment in hand. "Then maybe you should have been God."

"Quiet!" He said never leaving his battle stance. The Faunus King touched the blade to have him lower it.

"Let's stop this." She said softly and looking him in the eye. "I love you."

"Don't talk about love." The parchment was pushed in his face. "What is this?"

"It's an economic…" As she started, she glanced at the hero to see he did not understand. "…You don't even know economics?"

"We're back!" Peach whispered to Bart, who was snapped out of his interest. "What'd we miss?"

"Sssh!" He said with a glare. Just as Blake was showing all the realistic side to war and all it's disadvantages against both sides, Peach had to come in and distract him.

"Did you just shush me?" She whispered affronted.

"Move out of the way!" He motioned her to move. "I'm missing the important parts!"

Huffing, Peach went back to her seat with Glynda two rows in front to get some peace. By that time, Blake had finished her talk about the economic state of things and the many plots on both sides that would cause the rich to reap from it's spoils.

' _I am never watching anything with these two again!'_ Oobleck thought in contempt. Looking back to the movie, the hero and faunus king were now in her bed chambers.

"I-Im lacking in the parts that men look for in a woman." Blake said sadly while motioning to her chest and face. Oobleck still wanted to know the economic parts.

As the movie progressed, he watched as Jaune and Blake's relationship started going rough due to both of their shyness. It was irritating sitting next to Peach who was babbling and squealing about her ship sailing strong. He had moved five seats and three rows up just to get some peace. He was finally getting into the movie again once they had rescued Yang and Coco from the stables and having Coco learn with the rest of the merchants about economics and needs of the people while being under the tutelage of Velvet, the head maid.

Months had gone by and the hero and faunus king had achieved so much. The students under the faunus king were unaware they were being taught by a faunus, and continued to take their knowledge for the better of the people. The two were now headed to Lake Country to get help from the churches.

"I'm glad you aren't a devout follower." Blake said in relief.

"I'm just impressed by the church." Jaune said casually. "Everyone learns to read and write from them. I hear they also do their own difficult research themselves. Nobles who care about those things care more about the church than the king."

"I hope to take advantage of their power as an organization." Blake whispered her plans to him.

' _Genius!'_ Oobleck was chanting in his head. _'When this movie comes on red-ray, I must buy it quickly to watch with my dear! The history. The logic! The economical values that are ingenuously explained to show reason behind actions!'_

The scene changed to the two in front of the church doors. A nun had welcomed them with no problems and asked them to wait as she summoned the Prioress.

"It's good we made it in without any trouble." Blake sighed in relief.

"If negotiations fail and we are chased after, leave things to me." Jaune said while tapping his blade. "No one will beat me."

"That wont be necessary." Blake waved off his statement. Jaune's face showed a look of small disappointment. "I wouldn't expect anyone like that to be in a convent. But I appreciate the thought."

"…It's been bothering me." Jaune said walking up to her. Blake looked down to avoid his gaze. He lifted her chin. "Lately, you've been having flashes of sadness on your face."

Before they could continue to the disappointment of Peach, one of the doors in the church opened up to show another nun entering.

"It's nice to meet you." Blake greeted. "I'm the Amber Scholar: An Agricultural Researcher in one of the frontier villages. Thank you for meeting with us."

"And I'm the Silver Swordsman. Her protector." Jaune said awkwardly as they both got silence from the nun. "I'm …not really the type to be in a convent."

"Silver Swordsman?" The nun said angrily. "The Silver Swordman?"

The teachers recognized that voice. It was Pyrrha!

"You're Hero!" Pyrrha said, showing her face to the two.

"Knight?!" Jaune shouted scared. Pyrrha had marched up close to him and was now in his face.

"Where have you been?" She said angrily. She ignored his stuttering. "It's been a year since I last heard of you! Us four were off to defeat the Faunus King. Then one day you leave a message saying "I can handle the rest on my own."!"

"I-I felt bad involving you guys." Jaune tried to explain.

SLAP! The sound echoed through the theater.

"Idiot." She said with tears and concern. "Do you know …how worried I was?"

"Sorry." He said guiltily. Blake was watching the spectacle in shock and silence.

"Don't say sorry!" Pyrrha grated while pointing a finger on his nose. "And now you show up with some beautiful woman? What happened?"

"Ooh!" Peach and Glynda silently flinched at that. It reminded them of what happened with Glynda and John Doe.

"Who is she?" Pyrrha pushed on with eyes narrowed.

"I-I can explain that." Blake said clearing her throat. The scene changed to the three sitting at a table with Jaune next to Blake and Pyrrha across from them. "And so he managed to injure the Faunus King. But he was attacked by so many faunus he had to retreat. I met him by chance and offered to tend to his injuries until he was well. As thanks, he's serving as my bodyguard."

"So that's how it is." Pyrrha said in relief. Glynda and Peach were unaware of the contract the two had made having left to the restroom. Oobleck was happy with that thought in mind. "I'm sorry for reacting as I did."

"What about you?" Jaune cut in. "How did you end up here?"

Images flashed of Pyrrha, Yatsuhashi, and Ruby riding through the snow in sadness.

"It was after I reported you went to the Faunus King's castle on your own." She said depressed. "A month later, I received a letter that you sacrificed yourself to wound the Faunus King. So they sent the Hero's companions a reward. …I didn't want any of it. It was getting rich off your death. So I returned to this convent where I was knighted to try and help everyone."

"Amazing!" Jaune praised. "You were so manly, but now here you are trying to act feminine. Don't push yourself too far."

"Manly?" Pyrrha growled.

"Where are the other two?" He asked, ignorant of her anger.

"The big guy is off working in an intelligence group. He took the money." Pyrrha explained in a depressed tone.

"What about Mage?" Jaune prompted still happy. "I'm guessing she took the money too? She might not seem like it, but she's stingy. But she's still a fun girl though."

"She left on her own." The red head said still depressed. "She went to the Faunus territory to look for you."

"Did you try to stop her?" the blonde asked concerned for one of his friends.

"Of course I did!" Pyrrha said feeling insulted. "I tried to stop her, but the next morning …all her stuff was gone."

"I say the fault lies with me." Jaune said calmly. "I wouldn't worry though. You knew her. She's not the type to be easily killed. …Anyway! I'm here for the Scholar today."

"I'm here to petition for the church's aid." Blake started while showing a small chest. "I'd like to introduce you to this."

"What is it?" Pyrrha said curiously leaning over to see what was inside.

"It's a plant called a potato that grows underground. It's poisonous. Or more of the spuds that we removed are. So there is no need to worry." As Blake explained the benefits and uses, she also explained what she would like in exchange once Pyrrha questioned her motives. "I'd like to see a world without starvation. I'm sure we'll get closer."

"Very well." The red head agreed standing up. "The convent shall aid you."

"Thank you." Blake said in gratitude.

"I shall also personally be in your village." Pyrrha added.

"Wha?" Jaune said surprised.

"Got a problem?" She said through narrow eyes. Getting an excuse not to be near him, she pushed on. "I'm used to your attitude and attraction to danger. …Or is there another reason you don't want me to go?"

"You're being awfully rude to the head of the convent who has offered us aid." Blake lightly scolded Jaune. "Nothing would make me happier. I welcome you Miss Knight."

"You seem unconcerned." Pyrrha said suspecting something. Every woman in the theater could tell the tension was not acting at all.

"Not at all." Blake said still calm with a hint of condescending. "I have nothing but respect to those I form a contract with."

"Really." Pyrrha said narrowing her eyes. "Then I will answer in kind with laws of chivalry."

There was an awkward silence through the convent as the two stared each other down.

"First I show up, when I gave up hope that you're alive." Pyrrha said, breaking the silence. "Then the Scholar brings me this wonderful food. It must be the Light Dust's guidance."

"I will have to disagree." Blake cut in. "This was all by human hands. The product of hard work of those with souls."

The scene cuts to Jaune and Blake walking through a bridge away from the convent.

"I wasn't expecting to see your old flame." Blake said with a hint of jealousy. Many women in the audience were leaning in close to hear what the defendant had to say.

"Don't call her that." He grumbled.

"Am I wrong?" Blake said with a hint of hope.

"Very." He confirmed to her hope. "She and I… were never like that."

"Okay." She quickly agreed. "I won't bring it up ever again."

The women in the audience were smirking at the ploy. Have him quickly deny and bury it even faster to stop anything from happening.

"By the way," Jaune prompted. "You've been locked in your room a lot lately. What have you been doing?"

"I've been creating something to help give back to the land." Blake said explaining an item she had created. The scene cuts to merchants holding a ship compass.

"This contraption is amazing!" A fat merchant said to Scarlet. "You could be part of the council with this device."

"It could bring the Alliance great wealth." Neptune said fixing his glasses.

"But there's still the problem." Scarlet said stroking his chin. "Someone invented this and handed it to me. We have to consider what they're after."

"Do you know who they are?" The fat man asked.

"They call themselves the Amber Scholars." The red head said, holding out a parchment. "They live in an area in Autumn's Pass in an isolated village on the southern nation."

"I see!" Neptune exclaimed. "I know what's happening. The Elder's of Autumn's Pass are in negotiation with the convents of Lake Country. Let's hope anything they make isn't sold to anyone else but us."

"I hope so too." Scarlet said with a devious smirk. "I'm a merchant. I'd hate to be an assassin."

' _Economically true!'_ Oobleck gushed internally. _'Just like today, no businessman would like any exclusive product they have to be in the hands of another company. Brilliant! Sheila my love, how I wish to watch this with you!'_

The scene faded to Jaune sitting in a dark corridor, fully armored and closing a chest.

"You're fully armored at this time." Blake called behind him. "…You can't stop worrying about her, can you?"

Jaune stopped what he was doing to stare at her. She was dressed in a yukata, while holding a candle. He remained silent as she walked closer.

"Did you think I would stop you?" She said in an accusing tone.

"You're okay with me going?" He asked surprised.

"If Mage is an old flame, not so much." Blake said, never meeting his gaze.

"It's nothing like that either!" He quickly denied embarrassed.

"Then I'm fine with it." She said turning around. "Follow me."

Following her through the halls, Jaune was led to a beastly looking set of armor. "What is that?"

"You don't have to worry. It's not cursed." Blake explained. "The faunus territory has been getting lax without me. I'd like you to go and take care of the rowdier bunch."

"I can do that." Jaune said with determination. After so long of no battle, he felt this was his time to be put to use.

"Here's a list of the leader's you can trust." Blake handed a small piece of paper. "If you need to find someone, you can ask them for help. Be grateful for my kindness."

"Well, thank you then." Jaune said, not getting her insinuation. Many women snickered at his denseness.

"That's it?" Blake grumbled before gaining a blush. "I heard… there was a custom …or ritual in the Human Territory, that men and women that have a close relationship do when they are parting."

"Wha?" Jaune understood, but was too embarrassed to push forward.

"Are you denying me because I'm not that lacking in certain parts?" Blake said in his face. She took his nervousness as embarrassment. "Maybe we need to be closer physically?"

"Where did you get that idea from?" Jaune asked surprised and more embarrassed.

"The head maid said so." Blake said. A scene showed Velvet recommending Blake to take the offensive since Jaune is a virgin.

Glynda and Peach were steaming at the nose at the thought of that.

' _Hehe! I'll teach a thing or eight.'_ Peach giggled perversely. _'Shhh. Don't be scared. Let the professor …instruct you properly.'_

Glynda had to whack Peach upside the head after her giggles started turning into moans and heavy pantings.

"It's frustrating!" Blake complained. "We've been stuck together for six months straight! Yet somehow nothing between us has changed. Furthermore, once the convent here is complete in the next month, you're old flame will be living here! And now you're off to find you're second old flame! This is really bothering me!"

Jaune could see she was holding back a few tears. "Well…"

Blake leaned in forward and puckered her lips inviting him. Peach and Glynda were both blushing at the forwardness and reminiscing of the times they had done that in their school days.

Jaune paused with a blush before planting a kiss on her forehead. Blake looking at him angry surprised him. "W-what?"

"That was the forehead." She said disappointed.

"We'll do the rest when I get back." He said exasperated. Placing his hand on the armor, he disappeared in a flash.

"You better promise Hero!" Blake said with a pout. He teleported himself along with the armor, without saying anything. "You better."

 **A month later**

The scene showed Pyrrha in a blue vest and grey pants teaching a few men how to fight with a sword. Most of them were cowering since they have never held a blade in their entire life. Velvet was currently walking in the halls heading to Blake's room. Getting close to the door, she heard Blake whining about her clothes.

"Are you prepared Milady?" Velvet asked while walking into Blake's room. Blake was in the middle of fixing her headwear, which was a black veil to give her a more majestic look. "I see Coco and Yang have done well to tidy you up."

"Since Master Blake got that love letter, she needs to look her best after all." Yang teased, holding a bunch of needles. Blake smacked her on the head lightly with a peeved look.

"It wasn't a love letter." She said with puffed cheeks. "It was a letter of business."

"But it was filled with so much love!" The blonde maid teased, squeezing her cheeks.

"Stop that!" Their master whined. "Apart from the Red Knight coming here a week ago and getting in rage because Hero isn't here, I don't want you being part of my stress."

"Indeed." Velvet said, walking up to Blake. "You've been neglecting your sleep, I see the dark bags underneath your eyes."

Blake gasped in shock and looked at Velvet while rubbing under her eyes. "You're being extremely cold today Head Maid. You've even forced me to wear this getup"

"With Hero gone in the faunus territory, you have been neglecting your health." The bunny faunus said, leaning closer with cold wide eyes. "Imagine his surprise when he comes back to see a panda replacing you."

Not commenting on her words, Blake grumbled for a few minutes before looking in the mirror. "I wonder how Hero is doing at the moment."

 **A few hours later**

The people who were coming were Neptune and Scarlet. As they entered the mansion where they would Blake, they saw her walking down the stares with the light cascading behind her.

"You seem to have dressed nicely just to meet with us." The red headed merchant said with a small smirk.

"These clothes are just a way to give a good impression." She said in an elegant tone. "Come. Let's not waste time with menial discussions. I'm sure you are curios on the new item I have for you."

"Straight to the point." Neptune said pushing his glasses up. "I like it. Lead the way."

They were brought to another room with a small round table and a few windows to bring more light into the room. As the three sat down with Velvet standing behind her master, the two merchants looked to the chest Blake had taken from underneath her chair. Opening it, the two leaned over to see corn; ranging form yellow, white, brown, black, and orange.

"What is that?" Neptune asked fascinated.

"It's a new vegetation called corn." Blake explained. She listed down it's benefits and nutrition values along with it's method of being farmed. At the end of her explanation, the two merchants were awestruck. "Sadly, it does have a drawback."

"And what would that be?" Scarlet said with a raised brow. Tapping his fingers on the table, Neptune turned his hat to signal assassins hidden outside to prepare themselves.

"This plant requires a temperature of thirty degrees." She said with a calm smile.

"That is extremely high." The blue haired merchant commented a little disappointed. "Have you thought of a solution?"

"Yes." She said, closing the chest. "I did some research and found that a large area up north has been unused."

"The Drylands?" Scarlet said with wide eyes. "Are you suggesting we-"

"Yes." Blake interrupted. "The Drylands are uninhabited by both faunus and humans. To have this vegetation grow there would bring more livelihood and job opportunities. This may be the biggest business you have ever seen."

"And what's stopping us from advancing on this without you?" The red headed merchant said with narrowed eyes. "What do you hope to gain?"

"I'd just like this war to end." She responded in her normal tone. "One without victory or defeat."

"Naïve!" Scarlet shouted, standing up. "This war will end in no other way than with humanity standing at the top."

"And I believe this war can end with both sides stopping." She rebutted back still calm.

"You wouldn't even be able to do it alone." He countered.

"If I were alone, then yes, I wouldn't." She said, while standing up. "That is why I would like the Alliance's aid."

"What makes you think we would help you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because both sides have something to gin from this." She said with finality. "That is what we all have in common."

After a few seconds, Scarlet chuckled before laughing. Neptune took that as a sign to cancel the attack. As the assassins left, they did not notice a few faunus clones of Velvet disspating.

"You truly are magnificent." Scarlet said after laughing and extending his hand out. "You have my word the Alliance will be at your side."

"I am truly grateful to hear that." She said, shaking his hand. As she tried to let go, she was confused to why his grip still remained. "Excuse me?"

"I'd like to ask something more." He said with a different tone in his voice. "This is not for the Alliance but for myself. I'd very much like it if you were to be mine."

"I greatly refuse." Blake said quickly. Getting a shock from the two, she saw she would have to explain. "I am happily married."

Velvet held herself not to laugh at such a lie. While true the contract we had with Jaune was similar to a marriage, it was still in a sense not a marriage.

"I see." The red head said calmly with understanding. "Of course someone would have swiped you quickly. He must be an amazing person."

"He is well known." Blake said with a small blush. "But don't be down. I'm sure you will find someone yourself. I have waited an eternity for him to come to me."

"Such devotion." Scarlet sighed. Signaling for Neptune, the two left the mansion with a piece of the corn to bring to the Alliance.

"That was nerve racking!" Blake said, sliding back into her chair.

"You handled that quite marvelously." Velvet said, fixing her a cup of tea. "I'm happy the assassins didn't need to be dealt with."

"What was up with that man?" Blake whined after a small sip. "Asking me to be his. Hmph!"

"Head Maid. Has Hero sent me anything yet?" Blake asked, looking to Velvet with pleading eyes.

"I have a letter here Master." She said, pulling a letter out of her apron. "From the sounds of things, he is in the capital of the faunus territory and has met with the dragon emperor."

"And the dragon princess had proposed to him?" Blake muttered darkly while crumpling the letter in her hand.

"I knew you would do that." Velvet said, shaking her head in disapproval. "Luckily he thought ahead and sent me a personal letter saying to read ahead and explain what happened after. …Let's see. After that proposal, he had teleported away back to the bar where he is currently gaining a few faunus allies to help bring equality between the humans and faunus who are currently staying in the capital. I think it is amazing he is able to do such a thing."

"…" Blake was fiddling with her cup while having a small proud smile on her face. "He's my Hero after all."

 **At night**

Velvet had put Blake in bed and had moved to enter Jaune's room. Opening the door, she saw Jaune at his table writing another letter while eating a loaf of bread. "Did she receive the letter?"

"Of course." Velvet said in a whisper. "Why is it you cannot just see her yourself?"

"…" Jaune stayed quiet while continuing to write. "Head Maid. Does she really need me?"

"What are you asking?" She said with narrowed eyes. "You two are bound together. You are hers."

"But she has never used me." He said, looking up from his letter. "I am meant for fighting and battle, and when I am with her, she has stopped me from trying to protect her."

"Most situations don't need for a blade to be drawn." She explained. "And most of all …she does not want to see you hurt."

As Jaune remained silent, she continued. "In other news, I hope you plan to be here for the New Year's festival."

Jaune turning stiff with a red face caused her to put a devious smirk on her innocent face. "From what she has told me, you promised her a proper goodbye. I hope you plan to keep your promise. Or is a hero's word not as solid as people may think?"

By now, she was up in his face and seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

"…I promise to be here." He said in a hushed tone. Standing up, he folded the letter he had finished and handed it to the bunny maid. "Thank you for listening to me, Head Maid."

Putting his Faunus armor back on, he was gone in a flash back to the Faunus Territory.

 **Six months later**

 **Day before New Year's Festival**

 **Faunus Territory – Army Camp**

Glynda and Peach were feeling like the climax was about to come. They saw Jaune along with a few faunus scare the human soldiers that were oppressing the weak in the faunus territory into moving farther away while still keeping some form of good will between the human civilians that stayed. Apparently the human soldiers had been extorting from both humans and faunus. They were able to have said soldiers hope for a calling to go to the frontlines near the south where many soldiers were trying to regain the frozen island. During that time, a new king was pronounced when the old one failed with his plans to take said frozen lands while sacrificing all his men including the men of the other kingdoms. As that day ended, the Amber Scholar's plan would be set in motion.

' _Marvelous!'_ Oobleck watched with glee. _'It's like a real battlefield.'_

 **Day of the New Year's Festival**

 **Blake's Study Room**

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Pyrrha said standing across from her love rival with arms crossed.

"…I have been lying to you." Blake said with a sullen tone behind her desk. "The only friend I have who is the same gender as me is Head Maid. …I'd like for us to be approaching friends. But I feel I can't do so without telling you the truth. …I …I am …the Faunus King."

"You know I serve under the holy light, right?" The red headed knight started. Getting a nod she continued. "And you know I'm the Prioress of the Lake Country's convent, yes?"

"Yes." Blake said with closed eyes, hearing Pyrrha draw her blade. She could feel the tip pointing at her.

"Then as the servant of the holy light," Pyrrha continued. "I shall hear your confession."

Blake opened her eyes to see Pyrrha still pointing the blade at her. "You have lyed to everyone. You have confessed to the holy light and me. Your sins have been forgiven. There are no more problems."

"Even if I am the Faunus King?" Blake asked in mild shock.

"Your sin was lying." She said. "Being the Faunus King is not a sin, is it?"

Blake shook her head.

"Do you regret trying to take Hero form me?" Blake shook her head harder. "Then there are no problems. Just as you will not betray Hero, I shall not betray him."

Sticking her hand out, she offered it to Blake. "I happily accept you as a friend."

As their hands shook, a scene was played to Jaune confessing to Pyrrha of who Blake really was and the good she is. Pyrrha at first was affronted, but had placed her trust in him.

" _Still think Pyrrha shouldn't get him?" Glynda nudged Peach._

" _Knightshade for life!" Peach whispered shouted._

" _But it's clear she holds true love for him to place her whole trust in him!" The blonde teacher argued._

" _Boo! Ignored!" Peach teased clapping her ears._

" _Listen!" Glynda growled._

As the two got into their silent shipping wars, they missed a few scenes, but were brought back to the film when they heard Blake crying in her room dressed in a grayish silk nightgown.

"I've grown so weak Hero." Blake cried on her bed while hugging a large pillow with a crudely sewn image of Jaune on it. "My blood is meant for war …but I'm afraid of blood now. But I'm still doing my best. Are you too? …I want you to praise me, Hero."

"You truly are great Faunus King." Came a familiar voice from her bedside, surprising her.

"Hero?" She said as if she was dreaming.

"Yes?" Jaune replied with a small wave.

"Hero." She smiled with a small blush before her face turned into a one of complete surprise. "HERO!"

"Ye-BUGAAH!" Jaune screamed as the large pillow hit him. "Why?"

"Where were you for so long?" She asked angrily while still hitting him with the pillow and ignoring his pleas to stop hitting.

"Didn't you receive my letters?" He asked while still being hit.

"You mean those crudely drawn pictures?" She asked still swinging. "Why didn't you bother coming to see me?"

"I've been busy with the front gates of the faunus territory." That answer got her to stop swinging so he could explain. "I've been trying to tip the balance in both sides favor while trying to keep the rowdier faunus from causing too much trouble."

"Why are you bothering with them?" She asked tucking the pillow under her pit. "What about finding Mage?"

"You ordered me to stop the rowdier bunch." He defended. He got a barrage of smacks for it.

"Why not use your Ultima Destruction to take care of it!" She argued.

"But most of them are innocent." He argued through the swings. "I promised the dragon emperor, his daughter, the waitress who gave me a place to stay, and the other people who have helped me to help them gain their equality they wish for."

"You sure are popular." She said with her arms crossed. "You sure you're not enjoying it too much?"

"What about you?" He argued back. "All those merchants proposing to you and fawning over you."

"DAAH! Head Maid!" She growled. "I told you not to tell him."

Looking back to him, she saw he was pouting with sad puppy eyes. "What's that look for? Weakling!"

"Who you calling weak?" He cried while stomping a foot down. "While I was doing my best for you …you toothpick lady!"

Many women in the audience gasped at that. Peach and Glynda were leaning in close now while having a hand over their mouth from the shock. Blake dropping her pillow showed it was going to get physical.

"Toothpick? TOOTHPICK?" She shouted while grabbing his mouth and spreading. "Is this the mouth? Is this the mouth that said that slanderous lie?"

"Dath hworths!" He cried.

"I've been drinking milk and exercising properly every single day!" She cried.

"Why go to such lengths? Sounds kind of petty." He asked, trying to pry her hands out of his mouth.

"It's not petty you dumb Hero!" She growled in his face.

"Who you calling dumb you recluse?" He growled back while leaning closer.

"You can't even stay in one place you idiot!" Before they could argue any more, the two heard sounds of music playing in the large courtyard near the convent. "It's the New Year's Festival."

"…Should I turn on the lights?" He asked in a calm tone.

"…No!" Blake shouted embarrassed and moving far away from him. "You just suddenly appeared …I look like a mess. I don't have my make up, and I'm only wearing a nightgown. Also- AH!"

Blake felt two arms snake around her waist and then felt Jaune's breath on her nape. "H-h-h-hero?"

"It's fine." He said, holding her tighter. "I like the real you not covered in makeup."

"…" As she tried to say something, they were teleported to the main corridor where the moon shown on them. "Hero?"

Turning her around, Jaune had a good look at her. "You're always beautiful and amazing."

She watched as he took a step back to offer her his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

"I-I don't know how to." She confessed, gripping the hem of her gown.

"I'll take the lead." He offered while taking one of her hands while placing one of his on her waist. "Now, push your chest out more."

"Like this?" She said standing completely straight. Giving a small chuckle at her effort, he used the hand on her waist to her back to have her relax before giving the next instruction.

"Now you place your hands here." He said, putting her free hand on his shoulder then staring back to her.

"Now what?" She asked nervous with a huge blush.

"Now you follow my step." Feeling his hands gently pushing her to the right, while his right foot stepped to the right as well, she followed in suit. "Just like that."

"Don't be surprised if I accidentally step on your feet." Blake whined while looking at her feet.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. As they continued to dance and compliment one another, Jaune decided to ask her a question. "Is this enough?"

"What is?" Blake asked, finally looking up at him.

"Is this enough for your New Year's present?" He asked, never missing a beat in his step.

"I didn't get you anything though." Jaune gave her a toothy grin.

"I want really expecting a gift." He said to relive her of any guilt.

"…Well. I could reward you though." She said, stopping their dance. "Though, with the whole toothpick thing, I think it might be more of a punishment."

"I'm sorry for saying that. That was a lie." He said with a nervous laugh.

"…Then." As she leaned in close with eyes closed, Jaune followed too. Just as their lips were about to meet, the music stopped and they pulled away. "It looks like the festival is over."

"Yeah." He sad sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peach shouted loudly through the whole theater. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NONONONONONONOOOOO!"

"USHER! USHER!" An angry viewer shouted. As the usher came in, a lot of the viewrs pointed to Peach who was currently still shouting in protest while hugging Glynda. Thinking Glynda was part of the problem, they grabbed her too to chuck the both of them out of the movie theater.

"UNHAND ME!" Peach shouted louder as she and Glynda were dragged out. "I PAYED FOR THIS ENJOYMENT!"

As the two were finally taken out and the sounds of Peach were no more, the viewers sighed in content and continued to watch the film. Leaning back, Oobleck popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth silently thanking whoever called for the Usher.

 **Outside**

 **30 minutes later**

As Glynda and Peach waited for Oobleck to step out with the other movie goers, Peach had her hands covering her face as Glynda continued to scold her.

"This is why we cant' have nice things!" Glynda finally finished. Seeing Oobleck step out, they ran up to him to ask them for details. But as they got closer, they saw he had a few of the merchandise that they saw in the film, like the large pillow but with sown images of all the main cast, a few plushies of the characters, and a poster of the movie.

"Where did you get those?" Peach asked jealous. "If there was a giveaway after the movie and I didn't get anything, I am marching in to complain."

"No, nothing like that." Oobleck said, shuffling the items in his hands so nothing falls. "Because of you two causing a ruckus, the manager felt horrible that the final showing of the film was a catastrophe that he compensated us with a few of the giveaways that were still in stock. …Sheila will love the gifts I got her. She's a plushie collector you know."

"What happened after we left?" Glynda pressed on. "How did it end?"

"Well a few of the people accepted the bribe, myself included, but the rest were just happy you two were gone."

"I meant the film!" Glynda growled.

"Oh yes!" Oobleck said brightening at remembering the film. "It was beautiful. The love, the drama, and the actions. So many hidden messages that I found. I think there might be a few more I missed. Why I-"

"Ending! How was it? What happened after the dance?" Glynda interrupted.

"There was a great battle with a tactics made by the Amber Scholar, Red Knight asked to fight the ruler of the frozen island, and then there was dancing and Hero and Faunus King held hands." Oobleck summarized the last few parts.

"Did they kiss?" Peach pressed forward while still looking at the Pyrrha plushie.

"No." Oobleck answered simply, ignoring Peaches downfallen expression. "But as I stayed at the end of the credits, there was a teaser for a part two to come out."

"Thank you Oobleck." Glynda said with a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry if we ruined your movie time."

"Not at all." He chuckled. "Because of your blunders, I get to give my beau a gift."

"Aww." Peach cooed. "That's so sweet."

As they left to their personal transport, Glynda couldn't help but feel she was missing something. "…Hey. Where is Ozpin?"

 **With Ozpin**

 **Arcade Area**

"Shake it off! Shake it off!"

"WOOOOOOO!" A few people cheered as Ozpin finished dancing. As his score reached perfect, they cheered louder.

"I still got it." He laughed while popping his collar up and walking out.

 **END**

 **Omake:**

 **Behind the scenes of other films:**

 **Grimm Eater:**

"I'm sti~ill in a DRE~AM, GRIM EATE~ER!" Weiss sang. Waiting for the cue, she heard the final note before whispering out the final lyrics. "Grimm Eater."

"That was beautiful Weiss!" Ruby cheered while handing over the steaming lemon tea.

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss took the praise grandly. "Is that it Arc? I feel like I messed up on the middle note."

"Weiss! Angel! You were amazing." Jaune reassured her. "I don't know what mess up you were talking about because we thought it was flawless. Right guys?"

Ren, Neptune, Sun, Coco, and Yang held up two thumbs up with Yang holding a 100/10 card.

"Aww. You guys are just saying that." She said with a blush.

"We're saying it and meaning it too. By the way, you think you still have enough energy for one more song?" Ren asked while walking up to her.

"I think I have enough for three." She boasted with a proud smile.

"Great." Ren said while giving her a sheet. "We never really got a way of how the tune would go on this, but I'm giving you free reign on this. Yu think you can handle this?"

Looking over the sheet, Weiss made a few humming noises before stepping back into the recoding booth. "Let's let this be a test run first. Then we'll see how the rest goes."

"Okay Weiss. In 3…2…1." Giving her the thumbs up to go, she started.

"Si~ing. Sing a song. Sing a song. Sing a …so~ong. Sing of good and not ba~ad. Sing of happ~y not sad." As Weiss sang, for some reason, the teams felt themselves tearing up. As she finished, she was shocked to see them in tears. "Was it that bad?"

"It was beautiful." Ruby sobbed while wiping her nose on Yang's shirt. Luckily Yang didn't mind.

"We have the next song for Grimm Eater: Unity March"

 **END**

 **Journey to the West: Conqueror of Grimm**

"So Ren is Sanzang, Jaune is Wuzing, Neptune is Zhu Bajie, and Sun is obviously Sun Wukong." Blake said while reading Ruby's surprisingly good script. "I'm guessing you want Nora to be Duan, right?"

"She's perfect for the role." Yang said while twirling her hair. Weiss was busy talking with Coco on the costumes, Nora was jumping in joy that she and Ren would be acting together, Velvet was searching online for a good place to do some of the shooting, and Pyrrha was sitting with Blake rereading the script for any holes.

"I was actually thinking of making Scarlett Wuzing since he has long red hair." Ruby added in.

"Jaune may be good now, but the scenes you put here sound more like kung fu that is best fitted for Scarlett, Fox, and Sage."

"…Yeah that's true." Ruby agreed, remembering the fight she had in mind.

Pyrra and Blake held a hidden fist bump, remembering that Wuzing would be naked the whole time in human form while Sanzang sang to him.

 **END**

 **A/N: Jitterwhack is BACK! I know I said I'd update after midterms but funny story. Not a day after midterms, the teachers announce the finals would be in two weeks and started handing out projects to do. I was in a class where the smart had grouped up early, so I was stuck whether to work with slackers who make me do all the work while I carry the whole team, or do things alone. And I chose the solo route. I'm not that kind to carry slackers to victory. The dumbies even said "Hey! Let us be your teammates. You will carry us, okay?"**

 **Anyways! Like this fic says. There will be a part II. The first reason is because I'd like to write some other stuff and this fic is taking a long time. Blake is getting her way too much now. So now it's time for Pyrrha to have her time. THAT'S RIGHT ARKOS FANS! PYRRHA'S TIME TO SHINE!**


	17. Cosplay Convention

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 16: Cosplay Convention

Pyrrha was used to many things being famous. But being popular because of a movie was not part of it. She was currently wearing The Life costume while looking over the group schedule with Weiss who was wearing The Snow outfit. Everyone who was part of Grimm Eater were currently in a transport headed to a part of Vale for the Comic-con.

Jaune was talking animatedly with Ruby about some of the comic writers and artists they were huge fans of being there, Coco was helping Sun fix the scarf of his costume, Nora and Velvet were practicing their poses when people would ask for a picture with them, Blake was looking over her NoL books and recounting to make sure she didn't miss one to be signed, and Neptune was currently talking with Yang about the secret film they would be showing. Fox and Yatsuhashi had moved on ahead to set up their booth.

Ren was for some reason in a different costume. His hair was dyed blonde and he had a small red dot on his forehead. He was also in some kind of white robe with a scroll draped over his shoulders. He was currently leaning on the window and sleeping

"Is anyone else excited?" Weiss asked extremely energetic. After getting over her break up and finding out Winter would be seeing her at the convention, Weiss had made sure everything was perfect. "I got a text from Fox saying that the line to our booth is staggering long."

"We're cosplaying for the comic-con that's happening in Vale." Jaune said extremely excited while pumping his fist in the air. "I finally get to meet the creators of X-ray and Vav, Mogar, 'M', Conundrum, Arachnid-Guy, Revengers, Z-Men, and all my favorite manga. How can I not be excited?!"

"Me too!" Ruby piped in while holding her mint copy of Destiny/Null. "I hear the writers and artists of Write Lunar are showing up. I can't wait to get their autograph on my copy. I hope they can answer my questions on Claymore's Royal Illusion. MY OTP NEEDS TO LIVE THROUGH IT!"

"GUYS!" Neptune shouted in excitement while shaking Ren awake. He dodged a punch that almost nailed him in the jaw. "We're here!"

As their transport parked and they all spilled out, the groups were amazed to see a lot of people cosplaying. Yang was holding out her camera and recording the whole event. As she zoomed through people, she was shocked to see the last person she thought would be here cosplaying.

"Miss Goodwitch?!" Yang shouted while putting her camera down. The rest of them followed her gaze and had their eyes widened at what they were seeing. Standing in front of a booth was none other than Glynda Goodwitch cosplaying as The Life but in a black colored version while standing next to Professor Peach who was cosplaying as Bella.

Before their combat instructor could see them, the group quickly fled into a huge crowd of people that were watching the new games coming out. After getting over their shock, they tried to stealthily walked over to their booth. Emphasis on tried.

"That is the greatest The Life cosplay I have seen!" A random fan commented to Pyrrha while holding out a camera. He and a few more Grimm Eater fans were blocking their path to their booth. "You almost look just like Pyrrha Nikos in that outfit. Can I take a picture of you and Arc together?"

"I don't know. We're kind of in a rush to-" Before Jaune could finish his polite refusal, Pyrrha had quickly covered his mouth.

"Why sure!" She accepted with a bright smile. Standing close to Jaune she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they both looked at the camera. "Like this?"

"…Well I was hoping more for that last battle scene where she was asking for her last requests." The fan said while most of them readied their camera for the shot.

"Like this?" Jaune complied while grasping Pyrrha's hand as she put on her death face. The two had told the others they would meet up at their booth after the shoot.

"Perfect!" A lot of them said while snapping shots.

"Ooh! Ooh!" A female fan said with a LifexArc shirt and camera shouted. "Can you two reenact the scene too? It was so heart warming to me."

"…Okay." Jaune agreed after seeing Pyrrha's pleading eyes plus the fans. "But after this, we need to head to our booth okay?"

"Of course!" They all agreed. After the two reenacted the scene, but took the kiss out for public reasons that the fans understood, the two were able to get to their booth while leaving happily weeping fans.

"Sorry about that guys." Pyrrha apologized on behalf of her and her partner. "I hope we didn't cause any problems."

"It's cool." Ren waved it off while pointing to the others who were shaking hands with their fans. "It would have happened sooner anyways. Just look."

"I …am the final piece to be placed …on your coffin." Ruby said to fans while holstering her prop rifle. "You'll make a fine prey for my final hunt."

"Eeeeeeeeee!" The fans squealed while snapping shots of her.

"Oh my gawd! There's Arc!" A female fan shouted. She started waving at him. "Mr. Arc! Can I have a shot of you and Wukong? Please?"

"Come on Jaune." Sun laughed while guiding him to the female fans. "So ladies? What scene do you want us to do?"

"I know!" Yang shouted with a glint in her eye. "Have them do the deleted gay scene!"

"No way!" The two male blondes refused while making an x with their arms.

"Please?" A whole bunch of females suddenly popped up in front of their booth asked simultaneously.

"Where did they all come from?" Sun asked while looking at all of them. He also spotted the Velvet, Coco, Pyrrha, and Blake leering at them to do it. "You girls too? …FINE!"

"No homo, right?" Jaune muttered to Sun as they got into position. Sun was sitting on the floor while reaching a hand out to grab Jaune's hand.

"No homo." He responded.

Jaune knelt down to Sun and grasped his hand with one hand while using the other to caress his cheek.

"You're pretty good." Jaune said in a husky tone while lifting Sun up. Their faces were now inches from each other with Sun putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder to not fall.

"Pretty …good?" Sun groaned with a heavy breath. He glared straight into his foes eyes with a burning passion.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The females all squealed while holding hands to their cheeks. The two men quickly separated while shuddering at that act. Neptune was patting Sun on the back while Ren was consoling Jaune at being sold out to by their friends.

 **A few minutes later**

After shaking hands with a few more fans and catching Yang recording Ren, Jaune, Neptune, and Sun's butts the whole time; they were given a half hour break before they had to go on stage to answer questions.

"Me and Ruby are headed off to get autographs on our comics." Jaune told the group as he and Ruby prepared to leave.

"I'll go with you." Pyrrha offered. Blake was currently at the Ninja's of Love interview asking the author questions and trying to get her books signed.

"If you're sure." Jaune said while leading her to Ruby. "Me and Rube's are going to like …I'd say approximately ten booths. You okay with that?"

"I think should go to make sure you two don't forget to come back to answer questions." Pyrrha teased while walking right next to him. "I'm also curious to meet the artist and writer of 'M.' I watched a few episodes and thought it was adequately written."

"You're going to love hanging out with us Pyrrha!" Ruby gushed while holding into Zwei. "Me and Jaune are rival shippers in 'M', but we also agree on the romance choices of Write Lunar! And I hear that 'M' is getting another season put out! What if they show the trailer soon? Ooh, I can't wait to see what else is being shown!"

"Easy Ruby." Jaune calmed her down before she could topple over a mochi stand. "Pyrrha may have watched a bit of 'M', but I don't think she knows as much as we do."

"Really?" Pyrrha said with a raised eyebrow. "Then I guess you'll need to test me to see how much I know."

"…Okay." Ruby said, accepting the challenge. "…Easy question: Who is the main character?"

"Trick question. The story revolves around a group of them and not just one person." The champion answered on the spot. Jaune nudged Ruby for giving a very easy question.

"What are the swords that are used in the series called?" Jaune quizzed her. This went on for a few more minutes until they had reached the stall. "…You got twenty four out of Twenty five. …How?"

"I have good memory. But the last question was from an episode I didn't know about. I think I should watch that when I have the time." Pyrrha teased while poking Jaune's nose. "After answering those questions, I'm looking forward to meeting the author."

 **Twenty Five minutes later**

The three had a great time together. They entered a photo booth and started messing with their pictures, went to a food court where Ruby and Jaune were crying after trying wasabi after ignoring Pyrrha's warning, had to chase Zwei after he got loose chasing a bearded dragon, and finished getting all their books autographed and had their questions answered.

"I'm telling you! Rock is sooo going to end up with Millie!" Ruby argued with Jaune on their way back to their booth. "Why else would he say the two share a bond closer than her and Chen?"

"And I'm telling you he's sticking with Chen while Millie decides to stay a vigilante!" Jaune countered. "Witters even said so himself that even though he uses the anime art style, he doesn't follow their rules."

Pyrrha was silently laughing while listening to the two. It felt nice to just be normal without other people putting her on a pedestal. No one was treating her like Pyrrha the champion, but instead as just another fan of a series. She truly enjoyed herself. Seeing Jaune's hand was free, she decided to be a bit more daring and grabbed onto it.

"Yeah Pyr?" Her partner asked, feeling her grasp.

"Nothing." She said in a relaxed tone. "I was just having a bit of trouble keeping up."

"Oops." Her crush laughed nervously while still holding her hand. "Sorry about that. I guess me and Ruby were really getting into our conversation."

"It's fine." She assured him. "Hearing both of your opinions I can say …both of you are completely far off."

"Whaaaat?" Both said while looking at her affronted. Soon she was voicing her opinions with the two while still holding his hand. Before any of them knew it, they were in the back stage where everyone was waiting for them.

"There you three are!" Weiss said, fixing her make up. "We go on in ten minutes!"

"Relax Weiss." The little reaper said while patting her partner's back. "We're still in costume, so there's no need to worry."

"…Sorry." The Schnee heiress said after a few seconds. "It's just that my sister's coming, and it really means a lot that she's here to see me."

"Aww. That's so sweet." Came a voice from behind her. Whirling around, Weiss was surprised to see her older sister Winter standing behind her. "It really means a lot to know you care if I show or not."

"Winter!" Weiss cheered with a smile, running up to her. Enveloping her older sister in a hug, the two shared a laugh. "What are you doing back here? …How did you get back here? It's crew members only."

"Didn't your friend Mr. Lie tell you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Tell me what?"

"You'll see." She chuckled. "Now, I must say. Two movies and another one? I hope your stardom doesn't interfere with your studies and training."

"I'm doing fine." Weiss assured her sister. "Most of the stunts we do are all done by us, my team and I are still keeping up our training, and I'm still at the top of the class. …Well, next to Pyrrha that is."

"And how are you doing?" She asked concerned.

"…I just told hoe I'm doing." WHAP! She had a slap on the head to that statement.

"I meant how are you doing emotionally." She said still concerned. "Are you happy? Are you eating properly? …Does it still hurt?"

Weiss remembered writing to Winter of her break up. It was months now, but she never got any message of anything else after that. Weiss felt guilty for forgetting to write to her on her good condition.

"I'm fine." She said rubbing the small lump on her head. "It was tough for a few weeks, but thanks to my friends I was able to move on."

The next thing she knew, Winter had her in a sweet hug. "Winter?"

"I'm so proud of you." She said to her little sister. "You're really growing up now Weiss. I just hope you do find someone who cherished you and who you can cherish back."

"We cherish her." Ruby piped in. Seeing the two of them give her a flat stare, she shrunk back between Jaune and Pyrrha. "I …hope I didn't ruin a moment."

"Oh, Ruby…" Jaune groaned while Pyrrha shook her head in her hands. Seeing Winter staring at him, Jaune felt awkward. "Hi Miss Winter. …Ma'am. Hope you're not still mad about the whole pants thing."

Weiss failed to cove her giggle at the memory but was whapped on the head once more silencing her.

"I …have overlooked it." She said, not making eye contact. "You were a victim as much as I was, so I apologize for assaulting that time."

"Oh good!" He sighed in relief. He outstretched his hand to shake her own. "I look forward to working with you these upcoming months."

"Likewise." She said, accepting his hand.

"What is going on?" Weiss said, getting in between them. "What did he mean by working with you these coming months?"

"I guess I can tell you now." She said in a teasing voice. "Your friends called me up and asked if I could be in their upcoming film. General Ironwood is a fan of the first film, and has asked me to be a part of the film seeing as we are now in a time of peace."

"You… film." Weiss said dumbstruck. "…Here."

"Surprise!" She said clasping her hands on her shoulders. "I'll be situated in Vale the whole time, so don't be a stranger to visit me in my hotel room. I can't wait to hear what other songs you'll be singing."

"Excuse me guys!" One of the employees came in. "But you'll be going on in three minutes. Just remember that there are a few children out there, so let's keep things family friendly. So no cussing. Also when, try to give a lot of detail when answering the questions. That would be great."

Everyone including Winter immediately turned to Yang. "What?"

"Keep it kid friendly Yang." Blake warned her partner. She was in a good mood after getting her books signed. She didn't want Yang messing it up.

"I'm cool, guys." She assured them. "I helped raise Ruby, didn't I?"

"…" No one, not even Ruby could comment on that.

"INTRODUCING!" Came Neptune's voice from the front stage. "THE CAST FOR GRIMM EATER!"

As they all stepped out and got into their seats, the group could see a full house sitting at their stall. They raked in the cheers and applause while waving to them.

"WHAT'S UP YOU FREaking …c**nts…" The cast smack themselves at Yang's outburst. Yang herself was embarrassed but tried to play it off. "…Welp! That's it for me talking during this time."

"Sorry everyone. …Okay." Ren started off in the mic. "Hello everyone. I'm Lie Ren. I'm the writer of Grimm Eater along with the choreographer. Thank you all for coming to see us. I'd like to say that I hope you guys stick around because there's a surprise we'd like to share at the end of the questioning. So Neptune, if you could start us off."

"Thanks Ren." Neptune shuffled through a paper he had printed out a few hours ago. "Now I was going through our polls and the most frequently asked question was: How hard was it to make the film? And what was the hardest part for you? This question was for everyone to answer but I think we can only squeeze in for three. So Ren; if you can answer first?"

"…It was really challenging since Grimm Eater was really just a school film project." He started. "At first, I just wanted to make things short and simple, but as time kept on going, I kept thinking 'I can make this better.' So me, Jaune, and Neptune kept rewriting the script a lot of times and even adding more stuff into it as the film progressed. And every time we finished a scene I was always asking myself: 'What do I do next?' We ran out of time, but we did accomplish in making the film beyond our very first expectations."

"Jaune. You're next."

"Hardest part. Ooh." Jaune clapped his hands. "I think the hardest part was when we had to test all those scenes before we could actually film them. I think we even brought a clip to show how hard it was?"

Looking to one of the employees, he was given a thumbs up as some of the bloopers were shown. The audience laughed at a few as Jaune was thrown off the bridge with Weiss being the one to catch him, Blake practicing on Yang's motorcycle and crashing into a bush, and a lot of scenes where the camera holder accidentally got hit.

"It's definitely the safety testing that was the hardest part for me." Jaune finished. Neptune had to compose himself from laughing to signal for Ruby to be next.

"The hardest part for me was trying to change my voice. We had to do a lot of retakes because of my voice being uneven. This is how I normally sound, but whenever I have to make The Rose's voice:" She started clearing her throat and making it sound more serious and raspy. "I have to …make it sound like I just woke up after having an extremely dry throat."

The audience clapped at her skill to change her voice.

"Next question asked a lot: Where did Blake go to after her night of passion with Jaune? …Yeah Blake, where did you go?" Neptune teased.

"It's pretty obvious." Blake said stifling a giggle. "…I went off set."

There was a bad-dum-tiss sound as she said that.

"But right now, I think that should be for me, Jaune, and Ren to answer." Neptune said after laughing. "…Well, we can't really tell you guys what's going on with her at the moment. It'll kind of spoil what we have planned for. But by the end of it all, a lot of you will be glad we didn't say anything too early. It's worth it."

Getting a few awes of disappointments from the fans, Neptune quickly asked the next question. "This is the final and most frequently asked question before I hand the mic over to you guys to ask your personal questions. How did you get the Grimm to be in the film? Was that special effects?"

"I'll answer that." Nora said still bubbly. "We actually had to hunt Grimm down to be part of the film. Jaune really had to be up close to those Goliath during the shooting. As for the aquatic Grimm and the Ursa, we had to capture the Ursa without killing it and the aquatic Grimm were always in the lake. Good thing we were able to lessen the numbers in the lake before we filmed."

"You and Weiss stuck lightning and ice crystals in the lake and watched them freeze and shock." Ruby added in.

"BEST! LIGHT SHOW! EVER!" Nora shouted to the fans.

"Okay and now it's free reign for the others to ask. Anyone?" Neptune held the mic out to the audience.

"Me!" Shouted someone way in the back. Luckily Neptune didn't have to go that far since an employee gave him an extra mic. "Thanks. This question is for Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha. …During the film, you guys had to kiss. Was it awkward to do that?"

"Well …kind of." Blake said.

"We needed to do a lot of retakes since we kept messing up on the scenes." Jaune laughed at the memory.

"I tried to keep it professional, but I accidentally head butted him a lot form being too nervous." Pyrrha scratched her cheek remembering Jaune's nose breaking three times.

"Thanks." The mic was passed on to a girl in the center wearing some flashy glasses and a neon shirt.

"I have two question. Where did you guys get the song? …And who sang it? I can't find it online." She asked while taking a video of them on her phone.

"That was me actually." Weiss raised her hand in pride. "While the movie was still being written, Jaune came up to me and he asked me out to lunch. I was going to refuse him, but he drags me out of my dorm room and brings me to a café. Before I could get mad, he asks me how good I am at singing and the next thing I know, I'm in a recording room trying to think up of a song for the film. I started watching spy movies for inspiration and after a few days, we had a guy named Flynt Coal come in to help with the instrumental while I sang."

"Thank you!" Before the next question could be asked, Ren had stood up to address them.

"Before the next question starts, the cast would like to show you something that you all might be looking forward to." Raising a hand, Ren cued for the lights to dim and a projector was shown.

 **Trailer**

 _Narrator: The Dust War continues._

 _The scene fades to black before a static charge is shown. Suddenly Jaune is shown being strung up and electrocuted. The one shocking him is Winter._

" _Tell me what you know!" Winter growled while tapping the electric rods together. "You're partner was Pyrrha Nikos. She was the one who killed my sister. On the day of my sister's death, I know she died fighting your partner on the battlefield. My sister was charged for betraying our country just as your partner did! Is it true? Did my sister really defect?!"_

 _When Jaune didn't answer, Winter hit him with the electric rods, sending a hundred volts into his system. "Answer me!"_

" _She… died …cursing her country." He wheezed through pain._

" _Liar!" Winter cried shocking him more. "Tell me the truth! Wouldn't you love to see your partner brought back to life? I want my sister back! You must know how I feel! Tell me! Tell me my sister died for her country! Tell me she died protecting a country that used and betrayed her time and again!"_

" _She was …a traitor." He groaned._

" _LIAAAR!" Winter shouted. "What are you trying to protect? Tell me the truth!"_

" _I'm …not helping finish those things!" He growled. "That thing I saw isn't Pyrrha! That pod with Weiss's voice isn't her! FACE IT! They're dead!"_

"…" _Winter raised the electric rods. "This next shock may kill you."_

 _The screen turned white with Jaune screaming from pain. As the screams died the white faded to a room lit by red lights with two pods side by side._

"… _Jaune." Pyrrha's voice echoed from the left one._

"…" _The right was singing. It was Weiss's voice. "song… sing a song …sing a …sooooooong."_

 _ **Grimm Eater: Unity March**_

 **End Trailer**

The audience erupted in murmurs as they all tried to guess what was going on.

"We have Weiss's sister co-starring in this next film." Ren announced. "Along with her, we have some other people you may be familiar with. Now, let's get on to the questions."

After he said that, all hands were racing to ask about the film that would be coming out. The whole cast including Winter would be tired after answer all of them.

 **Forty five minutes later**

"I'm bushed." Yang said while lying down on the transport.

"Me too." Ruby groaned, using her hood as a cover.

"I'm so tired." Jaune said, sitting by the window before looking to Pyrrha who was sitting next to him. "How bout you Pyr? How you holding up?"

"Sshh." She said using his shoulder as a pillow. "I can't believe they still wanted to take pictures of us after the first five times. Not even my regular photo shoots were that much compared to that."

The convention had taken a huge toll on all of them. Even Winter had to go back to hotel early after the interviews.

"We still had fun, right?" He asked her tiredly with eyes closed.

Opening her eyes a bit, she could see him leaning a bit on her as well. Fixing herself to even the weight, she was comfortably leaning against him too. "…Yes. It was most enjoyable."

 **END**

 **A/N: Updating so soon? I know. But with Christmas and chores and enrollments for classes coming up, I feel I gotta update some stuff. I know some might complain of this fic not showing that much heavy Arkos, but I say so what? There are like a lot of fics out there with extremely heavy Arkos writing. I'm making this that light stuff that will gradually turn into something that's not too rushed but not heavily implying on who ends up with who.**


	18. Undertale

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 17: Undertale

Blake was never much of a gamer. Sure, she enjoyed a few games that had a good story, but there were few that she truly captured her interest. But at the moment, she did find a game that caught her attention. The wonderful game of Undertale.

She was currently battling Torriel, who was blocking her way. During her time playing, she had grown attached to Torriel and was sparing her while avoiding her blows. After blocking her attacks the third time, she felt the need to use the bathroom. Getting up, she left her controller on the table of her dorm room and left to the bathroom with the game still on.

"That was a good workout." Yang voiced, entering the room with an orange towel around her neck. Spotting Blake's game, she saw Torriel at perfect health while Blake's health was three-fourths full. "I guess I should help her out."

Grabbing Blake's controller, she started attacking Torriel and avoiding the attacks effectively. Yang felt like the boss was getting easier to beat. After landing a hit rate over three hundred, Blake had re-entered the room to see Torriel's health go to zero and kneeling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The cat faunus screamed in horror at what her partner had done. Dashing to the screen, she leaned on it and touched the image of Torriel. "TORRIEL!"

 **You are much stronger than I thought.**

"Stay alive!" She cried with tears leaking out. "PLEASE!"

 **Listen to me, small one…**

"…Okay." She whimpered.

 **Be good won't you?**

"I will." She sobbed out.

… **My child.**

 **CRACK**

Blake slid to the floor with her hands covering her face. After a few minutes of silence, Yang thought to call out to her.

"Blakey?" she asked concerned. "You okay?"

The next thing she knew, Blake was on top of her, strangling her.

"YOU MONSTER!" The raven haired of the group shouted with tears in her eyes. "YOU KILLED HER! WHY?"

Yang failed to answer seeing as her windpipe was being closed off. Luckily, her sister had come in before she could completely black out and pushed the cat faunus off her.

"Blake!" Their leader scolded. "What is wrong with you?!"

Instead of answering, Blake just sobbed into her hands while calling out a name. "Torriel …TORRIEL!"

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"She killed Torriel!" Blake shouted while pointing at Yang, who was getting back up while massaging her neck.

"Geez! If you wnted to kill the boss yourself, why not just reset the game?" The buxom blonde suggested, a little miffed.

"Reset the game?" Blake whispered in indignation. "RESET the GAME?"

As she got up, Blake stomped to the door leading to their room. Before she exited, she said one last thing to her partner. "I wish you could understand what your actions have done!"

SLAM!

As she left the two siblings, Ruby walked over to Blake's game and held the controller.

"What is it about this game that got her so mad at you?" The young leader asked herself aloud while setting up her own file.

"I don't know. But when you do find out, wake me up." Her older sister replied while plopping herself on her bed to take a small nap.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

"Just stop! I can handle the outside world." Ruby pleaded out loud, waking Yang up. Opening her eyes, Yang could see Ruby had reached the same stage as Blake and was fighting the goat human again. "Just let me go. Please!"

Getting up, Yang walked over to her sister and watched as Ruby clicked on Mercy only for nothing to happen.

Ruby felt the controller pulled from her grasp as Yang quickly picked the fight option and waited for the line to hit center.

"YANG NO!" Ruby shouted in horror to stop the impending attack. But it was too late as Yang had got a perfect center and killed Torriel in one hit. "NO!"

"Woah!" The blonde exclaimed, impressed. "One hit kill? I must be a gaming prodigy."

Ruby did the same as Blake in rushing towards the screen, blocking Yang's view.

 **You…**

"No." Ruby sobbed. "It wasn't me. It wasn't me!"

… **at my most vulnerable moment…**

"Please!" She begged. "I didn't want this!"

 **To think I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there…**

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I'll live with you! Just don't go!"

 **Ehehehehe! You really are no different than them…**

"Don't say that!" She sobbed with tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't ME! I wanted you to live."

 **H a … h a…**

 **CRACK**

"…So I won, right?" Yang piped behind her. The next thing she knew, Ruby had used her semblance to go to a corner of the room and chuck everything she could have at Yang with angry tears falling. "Woah! What's up with you?"

"…" After panting and expending all her energy, Ruby just walked out of the room. The thought of being in the same room as Yang at the moment was not good for her heart.

"Geez!" Yang huffed while putting the controller down. "Why is that goat boss so important to them? It's just a stupid game!"

After a few minutes, Weiss had entered the room after having visiting her sister in Vale. After asking of where the others were, Yang had told of what had happened. Thinking Weiss would be on her side, she did not expect for her to scold her on killing things so easily and marched out of the room.

"Arrrgh!" Yang yelled. She was now alone in the room with the only one to talk to being Zwei. "Zwei? Was me killing in a game such a bad thing?"

Getting a whimper in return, Yang thought of it being a negative. "Well who asked you? Games are meant for violence and killing. That's all!"

Getting lonely, Yang decides to see what team JNPR was up to. Knocking on their door, she was greeted to the sight of Ren wearing some sort of visor that was completely black while Pyrrha was taking notes on the item. Jaune was looking at a screen of the gameRen was playing, and Nora was busy snacking on some chips.

"Wat'cha got there, guys?" Yang asked, curios on the event.

"Hey Yang." Jaune muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen. "While we were at the convention, Ren signed us up to beta-test this new product. It takes virtual reality gaming to a new level. Pyrrha is taking note on what Ren sees on the visor, and I'm looking on the screen if the feedback is equal to the visor's."

"…Cool." She simply stated, not completely understanding what he had said. "…Think I could try?"

"You're free to try, but it's not like you'll enjoy it." Pyrrha said. "The only games this thing can play at the moment are 2D games. The eye focus works well as a selection so no buttons are needed to … You don't seem to be understanding what I'm saying, do you?"

"Not a clue." The brawler stated without shame.

"If you keep looking at yes, the game will pick yes." Jaune dumbed it down for her. "If you want to pull the lever, then focus on the lever and look down to pull it down. …Get it?"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Before she could take the visor, a thought came to her. "You guys ever heard of a game called Undertale?"

"No/Yes." Yang was not surprised Jaune knew the game, but for Pyrrha to know it too while the others didn't was kind of a shocker.

"I got interested in the story when Velvet introduced it to me and Blake." The champion justified herself.

"…Can this thing play it?" Yang asked.

"What console is your Undertale using?" Jaune asked.

"What does it matter what Undertale is …under. Eh? Eh?" She punned.

Groaning at her joke, Jaune explained the needs for compatibility. After finishing his explanation and still not getting any sign of understanding from her, he told her to just get the game. After she returned, he saw that the game was compatible with the visor.

"Okay so hook yourself up to the visor and we'll monitor how you're doing in the game." Pyrrha told the brawler while handing her a small joystick. "…I don't have to tell you how to use a joystick, do I?"

"No." Yang grumbled. "…Hey wait! If I have a joystick, then what's the point of my eyes being the buttons?"

"We told you: This game only works well with 2D at the moment." Ren explained. "This was meant for 3D open world games, but it's still in development. At the moment, we're helping with the graphics feedback stage and the eye scanner."

"What?"

"…Just play the game." Ren grumbled.

After turning on the visor, Yang was at the start screen. As she tried to use the joystick, nothing happened. "Okay, the joystick doesn't work."

"Use your eyes." Pyrrha suggested while taking notes.

"…Woah! So my eyes work like a mouse? Awesome!" After getting used to it, Yang focused on start and began creating her file. "Y-A-M? Shoot! I focused on the wrong letter! –Del- N-G. …Start!"

 **A few minutes later**

After reading the script, Yang ran into Flowie. "…This is gonna suck."

"…Friendly petals? Guh!" Yang groaned. "What did my team see in this game?"

Pyrrha stayed quiet as she remembered Flowie. A part of her forgave him, but the things he did still angered her whenever she remembered them.

"OH SH*T!" Yang shouted after seeing how she was deceived. "You little sh*t! …HAH! Take that! …Oh hey. It's that goat thing I killed twice."

SNAP!

Pyrrha had snapped her pencil in her grip hearing what Yang had said. Jaune was also staring at her in shock at what he heard. The two took a deep breath before remembering that Yang was probably still new to the game and probably skipped things.

 **A few minutes later**

"Why is she coddling me?" Yang growled. "I'm trying to get exp but she keeps getting in the way! …A training dummy? YES! Now we're talking. Time to fight."

As Yang demolished the dummy, Torriel had told her the dummy was meant for talking to. "What? That's the dumbest thing I've heard! Grrr!"

Torriel had now left her. "Finally! Now I can get some exp without her breathing down my neck!"

Pyrrha was now taking more notes on Yang's psyche than she was on the console.

 **Five minutes later**

Yang had shown no mercy to any of the things that had attacked her. Whenever they had tried to ask for mercy, she rarely spared them. Now she had made it back to Torriel.

"You made me Butterscotch cinnamon pie?" Yang asked in a small surprised tone. "…Thanks. …I guess. …Neat, I get my own room to myself."

 **Ten minutes later**

Yang had finally made it to the same stage where she kept killing Torriel. Only this time, she didn't want to hurt her.

"Just get out of my way." Yang growled while picking spare. "I need to do this."

After sparing didn't work, Yang attacked three times before choosing spare once more. "…I don't want to keep hurting you! You were kind to me when everyone was a jerk!"

Getting nothing but another attack to dodge, Yang had attacked once more before choosing spare again. "I know what happens if I hit you one more time! So just …just get out of my way! Please!"

After choosing spare four more times, Yang accidentally had her eyes focused on fight. Seeing as she couldn't cancel the attack, she waited until she was far away form the center and had struck Torriel. Sadly the attack still struck her down. "…NO! NONONONO! …I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident! It was only suppoed to hurt you a little, not kill you!"

 **You are much stronger than I thought…**

"Is this what Blake saw?" Yang cried into the visor. "Is this why Ruby and the others were mad at me?"

 **Listen to me, small one…**

"…Stop it." She whimpered. "You're not dying! You can't! I didn't even mean to attack you! It wasn't even a perfect hit!"

 **Be good won't you?**

"…I will …I will." Her voice cracked. "Just don't… just don't go… I need you… Don't leave me alone…"

… **My child.**

 **CRACK**

*Sob* Yang had taken off her visor to see Pyrrha along with Jaune and Velvet staring at her with a look of concern. Velvet had a large pad with her and was eyeing her heavily. "…What?"

"My office. Tomorrow at ten. Don't be late." After saying that, Velvet walked to the and left, but not before giving Yang another glance of concern.

Yang gave the visor back to team JNPR. Ren asked if he could borrow the game for a bit, and she complied.

Walking back to her dorm with her eyes still puffy, she saw her team sitting by her bed, waiting for her. Without any words said, she ran to them and started crying on Ruby's lap.

 **The next day**

Yang was in the Velvet Room having a talk with Velvet. She was acting like her usual self again, but Velvet seemed to not buy it.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Yang asked, lying on the couch relaxed.

"…Yang. Drop it." Velvet said with a stern tone. "The game yesterday was a clear sign that you have problems."

"What?" Yang said trying to sound laid back. It was obvious she was straining to keep it that way. "Me? Problem? I got no problem. It was just a dumb game."

"Please Yang!" Velvet urged. "I'm your friend. The way you played that game and reacted to it shows you do have problems. I know what it is, but I can't help you if you can't even admit it yourself."

"And I said I don't have a problem!" She growled out, her eyes turning red.

"Is that your solution?" The bunny faunus said in small anger. "Intimidation and force? …Yang, that wont solve anything but getting you alone and in trouble."

"I'm angry because you wont let it go!" She stomped her foot. "I don't have a problem!"

"Keep lying to yourself. It's obvious to me. It's obvious to your friends." Velvet said, standing up. "The only one who wont admit it is you yourself."

"Well then my problem is that everyone thinks I have a problem!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm fine! I'm happy! I'm not hurt!"

"…Hurt by what?" Velvet questioned.

"Nothing!" Yang quickly denied.

"You said you're not hurt, but I never said you were." Velvet pushed. "I only said you had a problem. I never said what it was."

Yang was now hyperventilating and squeezing the couch cushion hard. Her eye's kept darting everywhere, avoiding looking at the faunus in front of her.

"Please Yang." Velvet said in a calm tone. "Help me to help you."

Seeing no change after twenty minutes, Velvet thought to try what triggered the heavy emotion.

"You're much stronger than I thought." Seeing the blonde focusing on her, Velvet decided to continue. "Listen to me. …Be good, won't you?"

"AAAAAH!" Yang cried before falling to her knees in tears.

After a few minutes, Velvet tried once more. "Are you ready to share Yang?"

"Why? Why did she have to leave?" Yang sobbed.

"Who?" Velvet said, caressing Yang's back.

"Why did mom have to leave?" Yang bawled on Velvet's shoulder after pulling her into a hug. "Didn't she love me? I needed her!"

"It's okay. Ssh. Ssh." Velvet tried to soothe her, while trying not to tear up herself. "Just let it out."

After half an hour, Yang had come clean of everything. Velvet had promised to keep it confidential between the two not just as a client, but also as friends. She also revealed that the game was also a way for her to test the psyche of others to see how merciful or sadistic they could be. She did share that few were a true paragon while others erred on the line of sadistic. She not only catalogued of their method of playing, but also on their reactions after the action was done.

"Thanks Velv." Yang said, giving her one last hug before exiting.

"You're welcome Yang." Before Yang was gone, she gave her a suggestion. "To ease yourself, I think you should take something up that you think would be good for you. Something expressive."

"I'll …give it a thought." As she left, Velvet would be surprised of what Yang would choose.

 **Two days later**

During the next sparring in Combat class, Goodwitch was impressed by the finesse Yang had in her steps. She still moved like a brawler, but the grace and poise in her evasion and blocks were …in her own way, majestic.

After Yang's opponent was knocked down by a magnificent spinning kick, Goodwitch had announced Yang the victor.

"I must say Miss Xiao Long, the way you moved today was …beautiful." Glynda shared her thoughts to her student. "What have you been doing to get that way?"

"I've been taking ballet to express myself." She said with a huge grin.

 **END**

 **A/N: I know, I know. Ballet? Really? But hey: Yang in spandex and a tutu. That's a win and you know it. And before anyone says anything: No, I did not get this from a TFS. I played Undertale myself and got a genocide run. After that I felt so guilty that when I played the paragon run, I felt even more guilty that I never chose to give any of them mercy the first time! Later on I got some info online that there were different ways to kill them with different reactions. I didn't have the heart to kill them again so I watched some vids showing what would happen. Then I happened to see TFS playing it too.**

 **PS: I am really sorry if this kind if hits others really hard close to home.**

 **NEXT TIME ON: Those Days**

"CHEERS! To the completion of Unity March!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we go back to how things were?"

"…Sorry. I already have someone I like."


	19. Exes

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 18: Exes

Ren was not the most vocal of their group. That was Nora was for. But today was different. Today, he and his friends had finished filming Unity March. It was tough with the new cast of people and the limited budget, but they were able to make it. So his friends could understand why he was now laughing and chatting away with all of them in a public restaurant in Vale.

Winter was sipping a glass of cider with Weiss laughing next to her while sharing on their film experience. Jaune was, in Sun's words, nerding out with Penny and Ruby about something sciencey and techy. Blake and Pyrrha were chatting with Velvet on another game recommendation the bunny faunus had. Sun and Coco were extending a branch to Flynt to be part of their leader's time. Neptune and Neon were discussing hair colors and stunts with Reese. Sage and Scarlett were playing a game of craps. As for Nora…

"Part-ay!" The pink bomber said, stuffing sodas into unsuspecting friends. She had tagged Yang a few minutes ago and lost her in the parking lot. Ren would have stopped her, but since it was a party, he guessed it was time he cut loose too.

"CHEERS! To the completion of Unity March!" He shouted, raising a cup in the air.

Getting a cheer from the group, he was put on the spot when Sun, Ruby, and Jaune started chanting out 'SPEECH!' and getting everyone to join in.

"Aw come on guys." The ninja of JNPR laughed embarrassed. "I'm not that great with those on the spot speeches."

The crowd started chanting faster. He caved. "Alright!"

"I have to say …I was almost scared we wouldn't make it." He started. "Mostly because of all the CGI's and different areas we had to film in. But we made it! We all came together and put got it done better than any of us expected it to be! I hope this movie gets a great review for another sequel because I'll be honest. You guys are the greatest crew I could ever ask for. I can only hope we get more people like you to work with in the near future. Cheers!"

Many drank to his speech. Clearing his throat and taking a slow sip, Ren was about to swallow when a familiar female voice came from behind him.

"That was a beautiful speech." Choking on his drink, Nora was quick by his side to slap him on the back. He could hear her giggle at their actions. "Still the same as always."

Turning around, Ren saw a girl with raven hair and a top-knot, wearing a yellow sundress. While he was looking at her with wide-eyes and an open jaw, Nora was looking at him with worry.

"What are you doing here?" He rasped out, still trying to clear his throat from his drink.

"I was just passing by, and when I saw you I thought to myself: Is that really him? Why not see how he and Nora are doing?" The unnamed female answered sweertly with hands behind her back.

"…We're doing fine." He muttered, looking to the floor.

"I can see that." She clapped her hands. "You even have so many friends too!"

"…Yeah." He said awkwardly. He hoped no one would notice who he was talking to, but luck was not on his side.

"Hey Ren! Who's the new girl?" Sun asked a table away. "She a part of the advertising department?"

"No …This is Wu Sheng." He introduced her to them. "She's a childhood friend."

"Like Nora?" Ruby asked, looking away from Penny and Jaune.

"…Not like Nora." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't mind me." Sheng voiced out. "I'm not staying long. I just came to greet the two of them."

Nora was hoping for nothing more than for her to leave quickly.

"Don't be like that!" Yang said, re-entering the establishment "Any friend of Ren's is a friend of ours. Stay and chat with us. Maybe you can fill us in on some funny stories on Ren Nora wouldn't tell us."

"If you insist." She said with a warm smile. It seemed neither Ren or Nora's good mood would be coming back soon.

 **A few minutes later**

The whole group besides Ren and Nora were laughing at Sheng's tales.

"I think I'm getting to know Ren a lot more now." Jaune wheezed, using Penny and Ruby as a support to stop him from falling to the floor.

"He was so pretty back then too." Sheng gushed with a goofy smile. "I think I have a picture of the three of us when we were still children."

Taking a picture out of her wallet, the group huddled to see a black and white photo of a five year old Nora, Ren, and Sheng standing side by side.

"Wow Sheng. You look really pretty." Ruby said, pointing at one of the dark haired kids.

"…That's Ren." She pointed out. The whole group started laughing again.

"That's Ren?" Pyrrha choked out through her giggles. "But he looks so feminine in that photo."

"Can you guys just drop it?" Nora grumbled, not enjoying them laughing at her best friend.

"Okay. Okay." Jaune breathed out while clutching his gut. "No more guys. We should all stop before it gets too much."

"Thank you Jaune." Ren said, glaring at his other childhood friend.

After that, the group dispersed to go back in doing their own things. Only this time, Ren was now sitting at a small table with Nora and Sheng.

"I think I'll go hang out with Penny." Nora voiced out in a not so happy tone. As she got up, Ren had grabbed her wrist, hoping for her to stay. "It's fine Ren. I'll leave the two of you to catch up."

As she left, the Ren felt that things were now a lot more awkward than before.

 **With Nora**

"Salutations Nora." Penny greeted her fellow ginger. "Ruby and Jaune were telling me about the fun facts of Beacon. …Did you know if you throw food at someone in a the cafeteria, it was a declaration for a scuffle using food as weaponry?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nora waved off boredly and slumped herself between Jaune and Ruby.

"…Everything okay Nora?" Her leader asked in concern. Seeing the little generator not acting herself was something disturbing to the two leaders. "You're usual more …energetic than this."

"It's nothing." She grumbled into the table.

""You can tell us.' Ruby said, rubbing her friends back. "We're concerned when you're not being …you."

"Scanners show a high amount of melatonin being secreted from friend Nora." Penny stated while eyeing Nora closely.

"What?" The little reaper asked.

"Nora's sad Ruby." Jaune clarified for her. He may be weak in combat and dust, but high school science was still easy to remember. "Care to share, Nora?"

With a short grumble, Nora faced the table where her best friend and the cause of her sadness were. "Why did she have to be here? …Why now of all times?"

"You mean Sheng?" Ruby voiced in confusion. "I thought you three were like super close friends."

"No!" She growled while glaring at Ruby. "Ren and I are childhood friends. Sheng was just … she was just… hrrrgh!"

"What?" Jaune asked now more curious.

"…She used to be Ren's girlfriend." She said in a very low tone.

"Woah, woah, woah, …woah!" Jaune backed up a bit in surprise, but whispered to keep it between them. "…Ren had a girlfriend? When did that happen?"

"As you know fearless leader, Ren and I don't have parents." She started. "We grew up in an orphanage with other orphans. I was in there since birth but was never picked. At three years old, Ren was put into the orphanage with us. Somehow the two us just clicked and we've been friends since then."

"That's so sweet." Ruby said with eyes shining from eyes watering.

"It was the best." The hammer-wielder continued. "We even talked about being hunters. …Then Sheng came along when we were four. She was all alone like the rest of us, so Ren and I thought of bringing her to be friends with us. It was great at first. We were like the three amigos. …Then she started trying to hog him all to herself. I still got to hang out with them, but it was more like Ren was her best friend instead of me. When we were ten she declared Ren was now her boyfriend, and he accepted it too."

"So that explains the whole boyfriend thing." Jaune guessed. "But how did they break up?"

"You forget Jaune?" Nora said in a snarky tone. "We were still in the orphanage. When Sheng got adopted, she dropped Ren that fast and went on her way. He was so devastated that he wouldn't even talk to me. …So one day, I declared that the two of us would always be together …but not together-together."

"…Woah." Ruby said, feeling like a puzzle was now placed in the life of Ren and Nora.

"And that's our story." Nora said, taking a sip from Jaune's cup. "Me and Ren will be nothing more than trusted friends. …I might find someone of my own and he might find someone too someday in the far future, but until then …it's me and Ren against the world."

Before Nora knew what happened, Penny had stood up to bring her into a hug.

"I have heard hugs are a great medicine for sadness." She said with a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

After Jaune and Ruby had joined in the hug, Nora felt the pain go down. Just as she was about to close her eyes and relax, she saw Ren and Sheng stand up and walk outside.

Getting up and following them down a few blocks, JNPR's powerhouse peeked behind a pole to see the two heading into a quiet café. Sneaking in after them, she was able to get a spot behind a fern where they couldn't see her, but she could hear them. From the sound of things, the two had just ordered their drinks

"Nora's really grown into a beautiful woman." She heard Sheng comment.

"…Yes. She has." Ren agreed. Part of Nora was happy he thought of her that way. After a moment of silence with the waiter finally giving their order, Ren decided to voice out what's been bothering him. "…Why are you really here? It can't be coincidence that you bumped into me like that."

"I'll get to that." She said with a smile while holding her cup. "Remember as kids whenever the caretaker would always give us hot cocoa. Before I drank my cup, I'd always sniff it really loud to enjoy the smell?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, remembering the scene. "I was always grossed out by it, and I still feel the same way about it."

"Ren. Can we go back to how things were?" She whispered in a small sad tone. "I really miss us."

Nora felt her heart sink down into her knees hearing her ask that. If the waiter had bothered to ask her order, he would have seen a poor girl with tears falling from her open eyes and a scared look on her face.

"…Sorry. I already have someone I like." Ren rejected her, looking to down at his cup. He didn't know what to expect from his ex, but a smile wasn't something he was ready for.

"I see. It was pretty obvious you did with the way you were acting. You always try to act cool around the one you liked the most." She said calmly while lifting the cup to her lips. "You haven't changed that much from when we were kids. But I guess I've changed too much."

*Sniff*

"Aww Sheng!" Ren said in a disgusted voice, looking up from his cup. "You know that always-"

He couldn't finish his sentence seeing his ex crying while pretending to drink form her cup. The only thing he could do was sit a bit closer to her and join her in drinking. Behind the fern, Nora was looking at her knees with a deep red blush on her face.

' _Who is it? Could it be-?'_

Hearing the two were about to leave, Nora sneakily left the café without the two noticing and went back to their party. As she got back, what she saw next surprised her.

"Raaaaa! Raatatatatatatataraaaaa!" Ruby screamed while pretending to play an electric air guitar on a table. Penny was looking at her while clapping at her performance.

Weiss was nestling her head into her sister's bosom with a heavenly smile on her face. Winter was busy cooing over her while rubbing her head affectionately.

Jaune was pelvic thrusting a chair with his shirt off singing 'Jingle Bells,' and Blake and Pyrrha were laughing at him while singing along.

Coco was forcing Sun to do squats while Yang was doing a pirouette. Flynt joined her after falling from losing balance on the roller skates he got from Neon.

Neon herself was using Flynt's trumpet and was sitting on the bar table playing badly while still calling it beautiful. She thought Reese had left, until she heard a crash coming from behind the bar counter and Reese crawling out with a goofy grin on her face.

The only ones not doing anything were Neptune, Sage, and Scarlett who were passed out on a tale with cards in their hair.

"…When in doubt: JOIN EM!" Nora said, taking a bottle from Yang and chugging it down in seconds. After ten more bottles, she was joining Ruby on the top of the table singing her own tune.

"I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo~o!" Soon everyone was joining her.

"What the hell are we doing here! We don't belong here!"

"Braaarr!" Ruby made a riff with her mouth.

"We don't care if it hurts!" Pyrrha and Blake sang, joining the two on the table.

"We wanna have control!" The Schnee sisters also joined them on the same table.

"I wanna perfect body!" Penny said, not joining them seeing the strain on the table.

"We wanna perfect so~ul!" Soon everyone joined on the same table. Sadly the table couldn't hold them all and broke under their combined weight. Instead of groaing in pain, they all started laughing.

"What is going on here?" Ren said with Sheng behind him.

"Ssshh!" Pyrrha got up and stood in front of him, still in a daze. "We're singing."

"What?" Ren he said confused. Looking over her shoulder the others had gotten back up and were singing a different song once more with Ruby still pretending to play the guitar. The tune was very familiar. "…Oh no, not that song!"

Nora in her still drunk state, also remembered the song and instantly picked up Jaune and Sun. Before Ren could hide behind Sheng, Nora had spotted her.

"Ren!" She called out. "It's the Nip Sync song! Neptune's still sleeping, so it's now a nip sync triplet."

Seeing him run out the door, Nora walked after him. "No running~. You know I like to chase~."

Sheng was confused on the nip sync, but after seeing Jaune's pecs flexing on instinct from sound of the song, she understood why Ren was running.

"Aaaaah!" Came a not so manly scream. After a few minutes, Nora had Ren over her shoulder and shirtless. In her free hand, she held the tattered remains of Ren's shirt.

"Now stand next to slave 1 and slave 2 and get ready!" She commanded. Turning to Sheng, Nora guided her to a chair and sat her down with the rest of the group not involved. "Sit! It's show time! Ruby! Give them a beat!"

It was still impressive for a bunch of drunk guys flexing to a girl younger than them beat boxing an old 70s song. But she guessed the drunk you were, the more you could enjoy it, since everyone else was clapping at the performance.

' _I guess I'm fine losing Ren if it was to you Nora.'_ Sheng thought while taking a glance to her old female friend, who was trying to moon walk in front of the three men. _'…Maybe not that much.'_

 **END**

 **Omake**

"So there we were, trapped in the clutches of the corrupt government's lapdogs!" Nora told her tale.

"The police were called in and we were brought to the station." Ren clarified for her.

"Trapped in the belly of the beast looking at its victims, we had lost all hope!" She continued.

"We were put behind bars, Nora asked a prisoner how long he had stayed in, and she started to panic when she heard he was in there for ten years." He explained.

"Then a miracle happened! The cage doors opened up, and we were released with a new sense of freedom, but at a heavy cost." Nora exclaimed with arms spread wide.

"Our bail was paid by Sheng's parents." He muttered. "We owe her two hundred lien."

"And that was how Ren and I got away with trying to kidnap Sheng back after failing." A thirteen-year-old Nora told the other little orphans of her tale of trying to cheer Ren up but failed in doing so.

The caretaker was so angry; she banned the two from hot cocoa for two weeks.

 **END**

 **A/N: I remember watching the first episode of season 3 and heard Nora saying Ren and her don't have any parents. That kind of opens up to a lot of speculations. Like where did they come from, and how did they get by? Since those questions are unanswered I decided to make a guess of my own. I know some of you might be thinking I'm putting Ren and Nora together, but if you reread some of the thoughts and words, you might start doubting it.**


	20. AN: Cast for PceWlkr and PntmPain

**A/N: What is up everyone! And Happy Holidays to you! I know I haven't been updating as much as I'd like, but I've been running into some trouble with class registrations. But during my downtime I've been trying to figure out which character will play who for the MGS series. And so far I have these people.**

* * *

 **Peace Walker Cast:**

 **Snake- Jaune**

 **EVA -Blake**

 **Ocelot - Sun**

 **Paz - Penny**

 **Strangelove – Winter**

 **Huey / Otakon - Scarlett**

 **Kazuhiro Miller – Sage**

 **Cecile – Neon Kat**

 **Amanda – Arslan**

 **Young Chico - ?(maybe an orphan?)**

 **Zadornov - Cardin**

 **Coldman – Sky Lark**

* * *

 **Ground Zero and Phantom Pain Cast:**

 **Venom Snake – Qrow (I look sexy with this eyepatch)**

 **Shalashaska Ocelot – Taiyang (You're pretty good)**

 **CodeTalker – Simple Wok owner**

 **Older Chico – Bolin**

 **Older Paz – Penny**

 **Child Soldiers – Orphans**

 **Quiet - ? (Maybe Goodwitch(The hardest part is how to get her to be in a bikini))**

 **Skull Face- Atlasian Bot voiced by General Ironwood(Penny! I. Am your father. Search in your heart. You know it to be true.)**

 **Troops- Defective Atlesian Bots Ruby and Penny spent time rebuilding together.**

* * *

 **A/N: THAT'S RIGHT READERS! Qrow will be playing as the main character now. With a huge timeline added, of course the facial features of the characters will change. If any of you guys have any other suggestions for who I can use for Quiet, I'd like to know. I thought of using Raven or Lisa Lavender, but it just didn't appeal to me for some reason. Otherwise I'll just have to use Glynda as the sexy sniper in a bikini and leggings.**


	21. The Last Chapter

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: I'm sorry all you followers, but this is me telling you that Those Days is now over.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APRIL FOOLS! Let's get on with this fic.**

Chapter 19: Arcadia

Ruby and Jaune were surrounded on all sides by ninjas garbed in black. There was no way of escape for both of them. Nudging the knight to get ready, she positioned Crescent Rose for the offensive.

"Miracle!" She shouted, linking arms with the knight as he spun her with shield in front of him while her scythe was extended out, cutting into the ninja too close and dwindling the numbers to ten.

As they got enough room, Jaune had let go of Ruby's arm, shouting his command. "Hustle!"

What happened next was a combination of dancing and Ruby firing her weapon while Jaune cut and bashed any enemy that had come too close. As the numbers came to zero, the fallen ninja had disappeared, and the whole room turned white with only the two leaders sweating from their exercise.

"That was impressive you two." Glynda had praised them through the screen. "You've come a long way Mr. Arc. And Ms. Rose, that was a very fine dance number."

"Thank you ma'am." The young leader blushed at the praise. "Jaune and Ren have been teaching me some dance moves during my free time."

"Let's hope that it doesn't cut in with the time needed for studies." The disciplinarian said half serious.

"N-nope." Somehow, Glynda knew she was lying.

"So who would like to be next to test out the new hologram training simulator?" Glynda had asked the rest of the students.

"Me! Pick me!" Yang waved with her robotic arm. "I got a new upgrade on this arm and I wanna see how it can handle a triple axle."

"I would also like to join her in a team exercise." Pyrrha had raised her hand. "My Achilles heel had recovered, but I feel it's still not up to standards yet. "

"Very well Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Nikos. Be ready in five minutes." It was always a joy to see Yang and Pyrrha fight.

With the loss of her arm, Yang had first gone through the regular stages of loss and acceptance. But after a talk with friends, and Blake showing up after the others had found her, she had bounced back to her old self. An arm was fashioned for her, and she took it in pride as a battle scar to remind everyone of caution.

Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha were seen as the heroes who overthrew Cinder Fall before she could absorb all of Amber's powers. During the panic of the dragon Grimm, Jaune had successfully stopped Cinder's arrow from killing Amber. Pyrrha had stepped out of the pod to aid him in pushing the anarchist back away from Amber while Ozpin stayed to safeguard her.

As she tried to flee, Ruby and Weiss had intercepted her, and she was cornered on all sides. Cinder did not go down without a fight and managed to at least shoot the Amazon's heel before she the remaining three had delivered the coup de grace.

Not willing to die without taking them with her, she had summoned the dragon towards them. With Weiss and Jaune trying to help a limping Pyrrha away from the dragon, they were too slow as the beast had cut them off. Seeing her friends about to be eaten, Ruby had used a power she didn't know she had. After the brilliant flash, she had fallen unconscious, leaving a frozen dragon mere inches from devouring her friends.

Seeing their chance, Pyrrha had shifted Milo into rifle mode to help gun down dragon while Jaune had hacked at it's arms and neck. Before any more Grimm could be summoned, Weiss had concentrated long enough to summon the knight arm once more to deliver the final blow, decapitating the ancient Grimm.

The White Fang had retreated, but many were still injured. Ozpin had informed Pyrrha that Amber was now stabilizing and would be recovering soon. When she would wake up, he didn't say.

"You ready for this P-Money." The blonde brawler asked, flexing her robot hand.

"I should ask you the same." As the two got into position, lion Grimm surrounded them with griffins flying overhead. "This is will be most satisfying."

 **A few minutes later**

"C-C-C-Combo breaker!" Yang fist pumped after burying a lion's Grimm head into the dirt after Pyrrha had thrown it at her. "Ballet: It's not for sissies."

"That triple axel leg lock was beautiful to watch." Pyrrha had commented. She would secretly practice that move with Jaune later on.

After Glynda had finished judging them, they met up with the rest of their friends to head over to the cafeteria. The only one not present at the moment was Jaune.

"So…" Yang had nudged her partner.

"So what?" The cat faunus asked, not knowing what she wanted.

"Wanna join now?" Blake had groaned at her question. Yang had been trying to get everyone to join her. Ruby and Jaune were the easiest to get pulled in, Weiss had followed after her pride was shot, and then Nora had joined. The only ones that weren't part of it were her, Pyrrha, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox, and team SSSN. Apparently, Velvet had been part of the class before Yang joined.

"No!" She repeated, hoping it would be the last. "And the answer to the next one will be no, again."

"By the way." Pyrrha had voiced in. "Where's Jaune? I thought he was with you guys."

"Fearless leader got a call and stepped out." Nora answered while balancing a spoon on her nose. "He looked pretty shocked by whoever was calling him. …Think it was his mom?"

"…You get a pass since I'm sure you don't know." Blake had said with a pout. "But he did look a little pale when he was talking on his scroll."

"I wonder if this has anything to do of what we talked about in the RAWC room?" RWBY's leader asked herself out loud.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Yang asked, while balancing a spoon on each of her cheeks.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Hey Rubes?" Jaune asked the tiny leader that was walking on his back._

 _"_ _Yeah Jaune?" She replied, rotating her heel on a tight knot on his shoulder._

 _"_ _You ever wonder …nevermind." He muttered, groaning as she worked on his mid-back._

 _"_ _Wonder what?"_

 _"_ _You ever wonder if what you have is as good as it will be?" He asked, feeling new stress forming._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" She asked, stepping off his back and lying next to him._

 _"_ _It's hard to explain really." He said, before thinking of a way to make it sound easier. "But imagine you have a basketful of puppies."_

 _"_ _I'm liking this imagination right now." She said while stretching her toes._

 _"_ _You love them so much, that you carry them with you all the time." He continues. "But then they start getting bigger to the point you can't carry them anymore."_

 _"_ _Oh, so they're not like Zwei." The little leader muttered, rethinking her puppy breed._

 _"_ _The sad part is, you still love them, but they still want you to carry them." He said, running a hand through his hair. "And if you ignore them, they start barking at you everyday and wont give you time for yourself."_

 _"_ _Uh-huh." She could understand how annoying a dog could get when they thought they were the boss._

 _"_ _You try and find a nice place to yourself, but somehow, they keep finding you. And then it happens all over again." He sighed as he was almost done explaining. "So while in that moment of peace away from them, do you think that's the limit to how happy you could have been?"_

 _"…_ _That didn't make much sense at all." She said honestly. "If my dog kept acting like that towards me, I'd spray him to tell him to stop."_

 _"_ _It's easier said than done." He said to himself._

 _"_ _Well of course it's not going to stop on the first try." She huffed at his attitude. "You gotta keep at it every time they get out of place."_

 _"…_ _Thanks Rubes." He said, ruffling her hair. "Now. If Blake and Nora were to team attack, what name would you give, cuz I'd say Black Lightning."_

 _And they started debating team attacks and their names._

 _End Flashback_

"We still don't know whether to use Rainbow or Fairy Tale as the all team attack." Ruby finished.

"…Why don't we all go check on Jaune to make sure he's okay." Ren suggested to all of them.

 **JNPR's room**

As the three opened the door to their room with team RWBY behind them, they saw their leader packing his clothes.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called out to him. Instead of answering back, he just quickened his pace in packing his stuff.

"…Bye guys." He said with tears in his eyes as he closed his bag shut and walked out, sparing them all a glance and leaving them in shock.

"Jaune, wait!" Ruby shouted, running after him after getting over her shock. The rest had followed no sooner.

By the time they reached the two leaders, they were at the courtyard where a ship that was pure white with gold trimmings was trying to land.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted. "What's going on? Why are you leaving?"

Before Jaune could answer, seven women had jumped down and landed in front of the group.

"Who are they?" The little reaper asked, pointing at the women.

"My sisters." He mumbled, looking down.

"It's great to see you unharmed little brother." The oldest looking one had said, stepping forward. "Play time's over. It's time to go home."

"Now, now." Weis had said, getting in between them. "I'm sure if we talk this out, you can tell us what is going on so we all have a better understanding of what's happening."

 **Arcadia – Ten hours later**

 **Dungeons**

"This is all your fault, Blake!" Weiss had shouted behind her bars after they had all woken up from unconsciousness.

"How is this my fault?" the cat faunus rebuked at the accusation.

"You instigated them!" The heiress argued. "While they were telling us their story, you kept giving off sarcastic remarks and scoffed at everything they said. Of course they would take offense to that."

"I can't believe they took my arm!" Yang wailed as she kept kicking at her bars. "I swear! If it's hanging over a mantle place, I'm kicking them in the crotch! I don't even care if they're Jaune's siblings."

"You made it even worse, Yang!" Ruby scolded her sister. "Why'd you have to try and compete with them in a looks?"

"I saw them scoff at my hair!" She defended her pride. "And they even giggled at my chest like it was nothing!"

"Maybe we should all think of a way out of here." The red headed champion suggested. "We can all blame the two of them later."

"Oh don't you start Ms. Hypocrite!" Weiss said, extremely peeved at all of them except Ruby. "You actually encouraged the violence. Ruby and I were just defending ourselves when we got sucked into the madness."

"I yelled for us to stop hitting them." She defended herself.

"Pfft." Ruby laughed at the memory, before repeating the champion's exact words. "Stop punching them! Kicking will hurt them more."

"How did I get involved in this?" Sun shouted a few blocks down.

"Congratulations Sun." Blake called out to him. "You are officially free from owing me solids."

"Sweet! Yes!" He fist pumped before remembering where he was. "Wait! Aww shit! Not sweet! I'm in jail! This sucks."

"These collars they put on us are a bitch!" Yang complained while trying to tear off the metal band on her neck. "What are they even for?"

"The guard said they're shock collars in case we try to use our semblances." Nora said in a tired tone. One of the sisters had really put a beating on her when they perceived her as one of the biggest threats.

"Did you say shock?" Ren questioned his childhood friend.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nora." Ren called out to her in a commanding tone. "…Use your semblance."

 **Outside the dungeon**

"Hey." The guard on the left called out to his partner.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He asked.

 **BOOM!**

They never got an answer as the door they were guarding had exploded and knocked them both out. As RWBY, JNPR sans Jaune, and Sun ran out, they swiped a ring of keys one of the guards had and found their weapons. Sadly, Yang's arm was not found with them.

"I am going to murder them." The blonde dragon growled at the thought of her robot arm in the hands of those demon sisters.

"It's amazing how right Jaune was." Turning to the exit, they saw the youngest of the sisters waiting for them with an army behind her. "Tell you what, you guys come peacefully with me, and I'll take you to him."

"Why are you helping us?" Weiss asked, skeptical on things going so easy.

"Please." She scoffed. "You all are in one of the most accomplished self governing kingdoms. The only way to get out of Arcadia is by ship or by treading the desserts. And I highly doubt you'd all leave peacefully without my brother."

"Woah, woah!" The monkey faunus called out. "We're in Arcadia? THE Arcadia. Land of milk, honey, and all that jazz?"

"Yes. And all that jazz." She confirmed while eyeing him up and down.

"I say we follow her." Ruby whispered after huddling them all together. "If she's lying, then we can all just take her hostage. And if it's the truth, then it's a win for us."

"Do we have your word you'll take us to Jaune?" Pyrrha had asked, peeking her head out of the group huddle.

"You have my word I will take you to my brother." That sold Pyrrha's trust.

"She can be trusted." The champion confirmed. "Arcs never go back on their words."

"Oh, how rude of me." The sister said to them. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Elci Arc."

 **Streets of Arcadia**

"I'll take this. …And some of those. …Oh-ho, I am definitely taking this with me." While they were heading off to Jaune, Sun was busily going through stalls buying whatever he could.

"Sun." Blake called out to him as he was three stalls ahead. "What are you doing?"

"I gotta get some souvenirs." He shouted out to her. "Coco hates it when I go somewhere new and don't even bother to buy her anything. Plus: It's Arcadia! When will I ever get a chance like this again?"

Seeing reason with that, Nora had joined him in souvenir shopping while Weiss handed her coin pouch for Nora to get her something too.

"So why do you guys want Jaune back so badly?" Ruby asked while trailing behind Elci. "Shouldn't he have a choice?"

"So he never told any of you, did he?" She muttered, never breaking stride. "Jaune was born into a responsible role only he could fill."

"Excuse me." Weiss piped in. "I know all about responsible roles, being an heiress to a company and all."

"Weiss Schnee." Elci said, remembering some facts about her. "Heiress to SDC, aspiring huntress, and from what my intel has gathered …the one who broke my little brothers heart."

"U-um. Well…" Pyrrha and Blake did not envy being Weiss at the moment.

"I wonder if you would change your mind if you found out what position my little brother holds here." She said with a bit of a sneer.

"Judging by how highly your talking about it, I'd guess he's also an heir to company or a dukes son?" The heiress had deduced. She got a small laugh in reply.

"You're correct on the heir part. But it's not a company he will inherit." Elci had stopped to turn to them and spread her arms wide. "It's Arcadia he will inherit."

"…WHAT?" All but Blake shouted. Blake had known who Jaune was all along after researching deeply on all of them. She just kept quiet about it to respect his secret.

"Jaune's a prince?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"I did not see that at all." Ren muttered to himself.

"Can he get my arm back?" Yang asked Elci.

"Oh god! All this time I've been training him, I've been hitting royalty?" Pyrrha was now fearing for herself. Would they take her to the cellars again?

"I could have been a princess if I accepted his advances?" Weiss shouted, palming her head.

"If memory serves, haven't the Schnees tried to gain partnership with the royal blood of Arcadia?" Jaune's sister asked, knowing it would burn Weiss. "Looks like you're part of the family history that has failed in that part as well."

"…Wait." Ruby said after calming down. "If Jaune ran away from home, then why didn't you guys send out a search for him or some kind of announcement?"

"Because that would be too dangerous you dolt." Weiss sighed at her leader's lack of logic. "Imagine if I ran away from home, and missing posters were posted up everywhere. The White Fang and other mercenaries would search everywhere to find me for ransom or worse. The same could be said for Jaune."

"Exactly." Elci had agreed. "We found out he was in Beacon, but as his sisters, we respected his decision and decided not to give chase. He would have to call us to bring him home."

"Then why now?" Ren asked, narrowing his eyes. "If you said you respect his decision, why force him here now?"

"Maybe I was too vague on my 'we.'" She said. "When I say 'we,' I mean my sisters and I. But sadly, out father did not agree. Once he found out where Jaune was, he ordered us to bring him back."

"Poor Jaune." Weiss said under her breath, understanding what that would be like.

"By the way." Elci said after a moment of silence. "I'm very proud of my brother to be one of the heroes to slay the dragon."

After a moment of shared smiles, Yang had destroyed the moment.

"So seriously. Where's my arm?"

 **Half an hour later**

"Here we are." Jaune's sister said, motioning to what looked like a cathedral.

"This is your castle?" Nora said through arms full of souvenirs. "It looks more like a church."

"It is a church." Elci confirmed it. Seeing the scared looks Pyrrha and Blake were giving her, she voiced her curiosity. "What?"

"He's not getting married …is he?" Pyrrha asked, dreading the answer.

"What?" Elci's face scrunched up. "No! Jaune stays here for his studies and to attend his other duties."

"And I thought being a royal was all cakes and caviar." Yang muttered.

"That's just a stereotype made by the media once they saw a few aristocrats acting like snobs." Elci explained. "Most royals stand with the common man to help boost moral and show they are in capable hands by working along side them and eating the same meals as them."

"Your company could learn a thing or two about it Weiss." Blake had nudged her teammate. She was given the zooming upside-down bird at that remark.

"Things must have been tough with Jaune's mother passing away." Ruby lamented for her first friend.

"…What are you talking about?" Elci asked confused. "Our mother is alive and well."

"WHAT?" The three who knew of Jaune's mother shouted.

"But Jaune said his mother died!" Pyrrha said, unsure of who was lying.

"He even told us of all the fun times he had with her and how she taught him everything he knew." Blake helped supply some info.

"He said she died during a Grimm attack." Ruby said, not knowing what was real or fake anymore. "That's why his father didn't have him train anymore."

"So that's what you meant." Elci said, now understanding what was going on. "You really loved her that much, didn't you Jaune?"

"Huh?" The three said dumbly.

"The woman who died; her name was Tifania." Elci explained. "She was the caretaker here that taught Jaune everything he knew. During one of their outings where she was teaching him how to fight, an Alpha Beowulf showed up. Tifania had killed it, but lost her life at the cost. Father found out about Jaune's training and had scolded him. Our real mother had suggested banning any one from training him to keep him safe."

"A fat load that did." Yang criticized. "On our first week in Beacon, he was singled out by a bully as an easy target to pick on."

"…Who is Jaune's real mom?" Ruby asked, curious on his family history.

"We are the children of Claude and Eris Arc." Elci answered. "The reason Jaune doesn't think of Eris as his mother is because she was never there for him."

"Why?" Yang asked angrily, not understanding how a mother could do such a thing. She may have gone to therapy to help with the pain, but it's still there.

"My guess is, Jaune knows what a mother really is." Elci answered, not knowing what Yang was asking about. "Just like how he has his title as a prince and the leader of three of you, he knows that title comes with responsibility. So the same can be said about a mother. If you have the title, but shirk the work that comes with it, then you are no mother. …That's what he told me when he was fifteen and alone on his birthday."

"Let's head in and talk to Fearless Leader." Nora said a bit sad. As she pushed the doors to the church open, they were met with the rest of the Jaune's sisters.

"You lied to us!" Pyrrha pointed an accusatory finger to Elci. "What about your word?"

"I don't know whats going on either." She defended herself, before turning to her sisters. "Where is Jaune? Why isn't he here?"

After staying silent for a few minutes, the oldest had broke down crying into her hands. "We couldn't stop him."

"Stop who?" Pyrrha said, getting angrier.

"We couldn't stop Jaune." She sobbed. "He went to go challenge father for his freedom."

Elci's blood ran cold after hearing that. "We must go. NOW!"

Not waiting for them, Elci had started sprinting towards the castle. The only ones able to keep up at the moment were Ruby, Sun, Pyrrha, and Blake.

"So Jaune went to challenge his dad." Ruby said, catching up to Elci. "What's so bad about that? Jaune's improved so much."

"You don't get it, Ruby." Elci said with tears threatening to leak out. "If Jaune loses, then father will keep him here forever. And Jaune has never won a duel against him."

Seeing the castle doors, she signaled for them to be opened. Passing through, they had gone into the throne room where they saw Jaune talking with his father while Eris was off to the side watching them all.

"Jaune!" Elci called out to him. As his friends drew closer, they saw he was dressed in white robes and harem pants.

"What's with the new look, Jaune?" Ruby laughed at his poofy pants.

"They're the church uniform Rubes. Plus, it helps keep me cool in this heat." Jaune said with a blush.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but do we have a deal son?" King Arc had asked.

"We have a deal …King." Jaune said with a steel gaze.

"We'll have the duel tomorrow. Prepare yourself and spend time with your friends." He said, getting up from his throne and walking to his chambers. "It may be your last."

"…What was the deal Jaune?" Elci had asked him, worry in every word. Silence was her answer. "What was the deal?"

"…If I lose, I'll have to marry and take the throne." He said, clenching his fist. "He's even picked out who I'd be set with."

"Let's go." Taking his hand, she pulled him out of castle with his friends following behind. For some odd reason, this reminded her of when they were younger and she had to guide him out of the streets whenever he got lost.

"…I'm not going to lose." She heard him mutter under his breath.

"I know." She agreed with him. "You're Tifania's child afterall."

 **The next day**

 **Stadium**

Jaune's sisters and his friends were sitting in a nearly empty stadium with the king and prince standing across from one another. No words were said as they were waiting for the bell to ring.

The kings was holding a giant sword that looked too heavy to hold while wearing a set of armor similar to Jaune's. What bothered them was that on his side, Crocea Mors was strapped.

Jaune himself hadn't changed out of his robes and was holding a standard looking sword.

"Go Jaune!" Nora had shouted to her leader once the signal to fight had started.

As Ren watched Jaune fight, he felt like something was off about Jaune's movements. They looked precise, but something didn't feel right.

"Tango!… No." Ruby muttered under her breath as Jaune was almost grazed by the huge sword. "Revolution! …No! Jaune, what are you doing?"

Even Ruby could tell something was off on his movements.

As for the brawler, he partner and the champion: They were wondering why Jaune looked like he forgot how to fight.

"Come on Jaune!" Sun growled, seeing him taking a shield bash and ducking a vertical swing. "This guys nothing."

"Stop playing around, Arc." Weiss muttered, seeing the knight getting pushed into the walls. "He's trying to corner you."

On the screen, Jaune's health was at forty-nine while his dad's was at eighty.

"It's over son." Claude had boasted while twirling the huge blade easily. Jaune had dropped both his weapon and shield from the last heavy swing. "Just give up now like you've always done before."

"I …I-" Before Jaune could finish his sentence, someone in the stadium had shouted out to him.

"Stop fighting like a man, Jaune! Fight like a girl!" Ren shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?" The rest of his friends said, not understanding the meaning behind that message. After all, most of the girls they knew were stronger than them.

"You'll see." Ren said, sitting back down. "And it looks like Jaune gets it too."

"I'm not losing!" Jaune growled to his dad. He threw his blade straight at him. As Claude dodged, he didn't expect for Jaune to jump on his blade just as he had swung it. Doing a triple axel, Claude had been kicked square in the jaw, where a loud pop was heard.

Rubbing his chin from the pain, Claude had managed to nick his son a few times while his son had countered most of the swings with jabs and kicks that were slowly dwindling the King's health to thirty while Jaune's was at fort-one.

For a while, Claude had thought he was fighting an old friend who died by the familiar way Jaune was moving. He was just a regular soldier once more, and the person he was fighting against was a beautiful brunette he knew since he was a child.

"Give up your majesty." Jaune taunted, bringing him out of his trance. "You're losing."

At that statement, Claude had rushed forward ready to do an overhead swing. But before he could bring it down, he soon found himself flying backwards with the sound of a dolphin rising and him landing hard on his back.

After standing back up, the king had looked over to his son who was pointing at the screen. On display, Jaune's meter was at thirty-eight while his had dropped down to five.

"I win old man." The young prince said with a triumphant grin on his face. Looking to his friends he waved at them as they cheered for him.

As he got closer to them, Ruby had hugged him so tight he heard a few ribs pop. Then Pyrrha and Blake had joined in hugging him while praising him on his win. Nora had joined in and had hoisted them all off their feet.

"You did great …Fearless Leader." Ren ribbed him while patting him on the shoulder.

"I'd give you a fist bump," Sun said while holding some new souvenirs. "But my hands are kinda full the at the moment. So I.O.U on that."

"So Prince Funbuns." Yang said, walking up to him in a too sweet tone. "Think NOW I can my arm back?"

"Don't worry Yang, it's in the castle hanging over the fireplace in the lounge." Jaune had tried to assure her nothing bad had happened to it.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" She shouted, her eyes turning from lilac to a dangerous glowing red. "You are taking me to it right now and then you're going to point out who put it up there."

"S-sure." Before they could even leave the stadium, Eris Arc had called for their attention.

"Jaune Arc." She said through a mic. "You have won the challenge, and so as agreed upon, shall have your freedom. …Good luck to you son."

"Yeah, you better you-" The angry dragon's sister had been quick to cover her mouth before they were put in trouble again. During the time Jaune was spending with them before the duel, Yang had voiced out how she held bad feeling for Jaune's blood mother.

"Let's just go and get your arm back, okay?" Ruby had soothed her sister.

 **Arc Castle**

 **Lounge**

"Are you sure you should be leave your sword behind?" The oldest of the sisters asked, wondering what her dear brother would use in the future. He and his friends were currently packing up for their ship ride back to Beacon.

"Yeah." He nodded while watching Yang put her arm back into place. "It never really was mine to begin with. Maybe I can make my own weapon once we get back to Beacon."

"Everything okay with your arm, sis?" Ruby asked with worry. She had been the one to add some mechanics to the robotic appendage. It was part of her pride and joy next to her Crescent Rose.

"It's a very fascinating piece." Arturia, the oldest sister commented while looking it over. "I would have given it back to you after studying it myself, of course."

"Well next, just ask." Yang huffed, still bitter that Arturia had yanked it off her during their bout. She had debated whether to go on her word to kick them in the crotch, but she relented when they explained they were just following orders.

A few corridors down, Elci and another of Jaune's sister, Wilma, were trying to act cute in front of Sun while eyeing him up and down.

"So Sun." Elci said twirling a lock of her hair. "What do you think about our kingdom?"

"Wanna stick around?" Wilma added in. "We could give you the grand tour."

"Where were you girls years ago?" Sun cried at his misfortune. "No, no. Must stay strong."

He slapped himself for what he had to do next.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm currently taken right now." He could feel his libido kicking his boin-loins for not caving in, but his heart was giving him a pat on the back.

"Really?" The young one said intrigued. "You got a picture of her?"

Taking his scroll out, he picked a picture of the two of them together to show the two princesses.

"Oh, she's cute." Wilma commented while patting the blonde faunus on the shoulder. "You're a good guy not trying to cheat on her."

"…Can I at least take a picture with you guys to make my nerdy partner jealous where I'm at?" Getting a nod of approval, Sun had taken a selfie with the two next to him striking a pose.

"Guess where I'm at nerd? Arcadia with two of their princesses." After clicking send, he got a text back from half a minute later.

"What's it say?" The two giggled after Sun showed Neptune's crude jealous message. Not long after that, Sun had an incoming call.

"Shoot. It's my girlfriend." Staying quiet to give him privacy, the two could hear Coco yelling on the other line. "Hey baby girl. …No, it's not like that. …I'm not. Neptune's just being a dick. …You wont even believe where I am right now. …I'm in Arcadia. …I'm not messing with you. This is for real! I am in THE Arcadia with RWBY and JNPR. …They're Jaune's sisters. …They are princesses. …Yes, he is. …I know, what a dick! I even paid for his shake too. …Of course I got you souvenirs. …Wait. Neptune's with you? Where are you guys? …Think you could pick me up a burger while you're there? …Banana juice if they have any. …Kay. Love you too. …We'll probably be back at Beacon by ten. …See you then."

"So she took it well?" Elci asked after he put his scroll away.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled in relief. "The moment I said RWBY and JNPR, she let it go."

"So you're the writer of those movies?" Alexandra asked while interviewing Ren and Nora.

"Yup. Ren's always quiet, but that's cuz he's always thinking." Nora had answered for her friend.

"I read from an online blog that a sequel was coming out." She continued asking. "That was months ago. What's going on?"

"We're …having trouble with the productions company." Ren groaned at the memory. "Currently, we're at a standstill because they want to take my name off the series as it's creator. The film wont be airing anytime soon until we can get all of that settled."

"So it's finished." Alexandra summarized. "It's just that the production wont send it out until you sign the rights to them."

"In a nutshell: yes." The green ninja answered. "But I'm not selling out. It's pure case of power checking."

"We already have a contingency plan in case we have to move shop elsewhere." Nora informed their princess fan.

"So does Jaune have a girlfriend yet?" Bernie Arc asked Pyrrha and Blake as they helped pack their things.

"I bet it's the Schnee." Edwin said, helping Blake pack some of her new books. The two brushed it off. "How bout you, Jacky? Any idea who it might be?"

"I'm leaning towards the young one in their group." This piqued the cat and the champion's attention. They never considered Ruby as competition. "Have you seen how close they are?"

"They're just best friends." Blake had told the sisters. She felt like she was telling herself that more than them.

"I'm sure you all are just over thinking things." Pyrrha had supplied. Jaune wasn't interested in someone younger than her, was he?

"…Nope." All three sisters had said simultaneously.

"If it looks like love, sounds like love, and feels like love: then its nothing but love." Alexandra said, quoting a song she remembered as a kid. After closing Pyrrha's case, she clapped her hands. "Well, you're all set."

As the three sisters left, Blake and Pyrrha had shared a look wondering whether Ruby was a possible threat to them.

 **At the airdocks**

"Careful with that, dude." Sun grumbled as Jaune almost dropped one of his bags. "That's Coco's souvenir in there."

"Then why aren't you holding it?" Jaune groaned, trying to fix the bags almost slipping.

"I'm holding all her other souvenirs." He said, hoisting the bags in his arms.

"Why did you buy her all these souvenirs?" The blonde knight asked tiredly. "Some of these things can be bought easily in Vale."

"Yeah, but I got this from here." Sun argued back. "That makes it different."

"No it doesn't." He contradicted.

"You just wont get it until you finally get a girl of your own."

Hello Jaune's pride. Pain came to visit you again. What's that, you wont take him lying. Well go for it then.

As the two bantered, the group had pulled them to a stop once they saw who was standing in front of their ship.

"Your Majesty?" The prince and his sisters said. In his hands, he held Crocea Mors.

"It's dangerous out there." He said, looking straight into his son's eyes and holding Crocea Mors out to him. "Take this."

"…Um." This was awkward for the two of them since Jaune's hands were full. So Claude had tried to balance the sword in the other bags of souvenirs. Unfortunately, it was taking a few more tries. "Just… a little to your left. Maybe a bit more forward. …Okay, I can hold it there. Thanks."

"Take care son." He said, and stood next to his daughters. "your mother would be here, but …she's not that fond for goodbyes."

"…Just tell her I said see you all later." He muttered, giving them a smile.

After a hug from all of them, the group had left to head back to Beacon.

"He's grown up so much." Arturia lamented.

"Indeed." The king sighed, missing the little boy that would run around the streets merrily. "Come along girls. This country isn't going to run itself."

 **Back at Beacon**

"Welp!" Jaune said, lying down in the sofa of the RAWC room. "Alls well that ends well, right Rubes?"

"Not quite so." She said in with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Suddenly his blue hoodie was thrown over his head. "Huh?"

"C'mon Prince." Coco said, sporting the same knowing smirk. Sun was right behind her, also having a wide grin. "I'd like a treat for a milkshake."

"A banana split for me, your Grace." He said with a smirk.

"We know you're loaded." Ruby said, putting on her shoes.

"Aw come on!" Jaune groaned. It was good to be home.

 **END**

 **AN: Hey all, I'm back. I know the April fools is late and all, but I've been busy gardening and stuff. Had to get my life on track cuz programming is not for me. So I'm shifting courses, getting back into art, all that stuff. Trying to get time into my random sched since I'm always called on to do something.**

 **I know I'm not much for OC's but since Jaune does have seven sisters, are they really? I'm just taking a guess at their names and age. Ad does this mean this is like an alternate universe? Obviously sine Pyrrha is still alive.**

 **Anyways! THOSE DAYS and NOL are now off HIATUS and will continue.**

 **If you're wondering about the Grimm eater sequel: I got a guy working on the Special Ops chapter. I wont say who the person is so no one harasses him/her, but I will reveal him/her if he/she wants me to when the Special Ops chapter comes out. Peacewalker might come before that, but I want to keep it in chronological order.**

 **OMAKE:**

Team CFVY and the rest of SSSN were going through a drive by on their day off. Seeing as the two leaders were dating, Coco thought the two teams should get to know one another better.

Things were going great. Suddenly, Neptune had gotten a text from her boyfriend with an added picture.

"Guess where I'm at nerd? Arcadia with two of their princesses." Neptune read aloud. After inhaling angrily, he gave his scroll to Coco as a bit of revenge.

Blood running cold, Coco had immediately called him with her own scroll.

"Everyone! Cover your ears." She growled, waiting for Sun to pick up. "…Are you cheating on me!? …Really? Then what's this picture Neptune just showed me? …Then where are you? …Try me, monkey boy! I am really feeling hurt right now! …Shut up. …Okay. I can believe you now. But who are those two girls? …And? …Wait? So doesn't that mean he's prince too? …That dick! I paid for his burrito when he said he was short on cash! He should be loaded. …So did you get me something from there? …Thanks sweety. God, Neptune you are such a dick worrying me like that. …Oh, we're doing a drive by. Probably going to get some takeouts. …Want anything to drink? …Alright. You come home safe now. Love you. …Hold on. What time will you guys be back? …Alright. I'll see you then."

After hanging up, Coco decked Neptune hard on his shoulder. "That! Was for almost scaring me. And when he gets back, I'm taking whatever he got you until I feel like forgiving you."

"…So we gonna ignore the fact that our leader is in bloomin' Arcadia and we're here getting fastfood?" Scarlett asked, feeling envious of Sun.

"I just hope he buys me some chips from there." Sage voiced in.

"You can get chips anywhere in Vale." Fox told him.

"It's different when it's from somewhere else." And the two started an argument while they were going through the drive through.

 **END**


	22. History

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 20 :  History

"Are you sure you don't see anything, Yang?" Blake had asked her partner again, while they were setting on for their history class. After the trip from Arcadia, Blake and Pyrrha had been discretely observing Ruby and her interactions with Jaune.

"I keep telling you, I don't see anything out of the ordinary with those two." The blonde bombshell answered for the umpteenth time that day. "Sure they hang out, but it's usually in the company of Sun or Coco. And I mostly catch them binge watching anime or playing video games together."

Before the cat faunus could ask any more, their history teacher had swooshed in as per usual.

"Good evening class. Today we will be backtracking for the upcoming exams." He greeted everyone, before quickly jotting down notes on the board. And as usual, not everyone on the class could get what he was saying.

Used to this, everyone had decided to do their own thing. Yang had taken some time to doodle herself doing a pirouette while shooting a crudely drawn Mercury, Blake had looked over her table to Ruby who was secretly doing a link game with Jaune, Nora was daydreaming while staring at the board,and Pyrrha was taking down notes while sparing the two leaders a glance every now and then. The only reason they were so lax was because they always got to copy notes from Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ren.

 **KABOOM!**

Suddenly, the door to their class was swung open so fast and loud that it echoed through the halls. Looking to the doors, all students saw a woman with grayish black hair in a pixie cut walking in with an innocent smile while holding a thermos.

"Sheila!" The doctor greeted as the woman got closer to him. "Thanks for bringing my thermos, but you didn't have to come all the way to the class to give it."

"It was no problem." She waved off with a cute smile. "Glynda herself had pointed me here."

"I wonder why she would do that." The doctor muttered, wondering one of his colleague's unusual behavior.

 **Meanwhile with Glynda**

"There is no hope." Glynda muttered into her desk hollowly, while clutching her aching heart. "Every ship I have followed has died. They only remain real in my thoughts and heart. …Curse and bless you authors and your need to make me feel these emotions."

 **Back with Oobleck's class**

"Excuse me!" Yang said, raising her arm. As the couple turned to her she continued. "You're Professor Oobleck's wife, right?"

"Yes I am." Sheila confirmed with a proud nod. "I am Mrs. Sheila Phyllis Oobleck."

"…How did you guys meet?" The brawler asked, now intrigued.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you don't want to hear something like that." Oobleck said embarrassedly. "Besides, I still need to get to the battle between Arcadia and Mistral."

"But we're just going over old slides." Blake said, raising her hand. "Besides, wouldn't it be great to hear how the past generation handled things during the time when faunus and humans were still trying to coincide with one another?"

"Yes, I could tell you that, but do I really have to tell how I met my wife?" The teacher shot back, not relenting to tell his tale of misery and victory.

"Can you tell us Mrs. Oobleck?" When Sheila had turned to her husband, Oobleck had finally relented with a small nod while hiding his face between his hands.

"Don't worry dear." Sheila said, wrapping her husband in a chaste hug. "I wont tell them anything too embarrassing."

"Thank you." He mumbled, going over to his chair to work on his test papers. He looked up to the class for one more thing. "I do hope you all will pay attention. Some of what she says might appear in the exams."

"Okay class." Sheila started, getting everyone's attention. "Let me tell you the tale of how my husband and I got together. If I remember, Oobleck was a new recruit sent to help in a mock field battle test."

 **Eighteen years ago**

 **Glenn Canyon**

"So you're Bartholomew Oobleck?" A young Taiyang said, looking over the new recruit. "I know teams were switching for a year, but I didn't think I'd be getting someone so… green."

"Why yes, my hair is the nice shade of it isn't it?" Oobeck said happily while saluting his temporary leader. "I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends."

"Woah, woah." Taiyang backed up with half lidded eyes. "Let's not get too hasty. I already have a best friend, and he's not you. …Anyways, we're getting another recruit later."

"Okay." He answered back, his mood not dampening. There was an awkward silence after.

"…So listen." Taiyang broke the silence, backing away from him. "Me and my friend are going over a few miles over to check on the enemy side. You just stay here and wait for the other recruit, alright?"

"I can do that." Oobleck saluted as Taiyang walked away.

 **A few hours later**

Oobleck had been sitting outside their base drinking from his thermos when a shadow had casted over him.

"Hello." A female voice greeted nicely. As Oobleck looked up, he saw the most beautiful woman in the world holding a huge rocket launcher. "My name is Sheila. Are you by chance part of my team?"

"…Yes." Oobleck choked out through dry lips.

"Wonderful!" She clapped. "I'd hate to have destroyed you if you weren't."

"Haha. Yes." He laughed nervously. "That would be bad. …I'm Bartholomew Oobleck."

"Bartholomew." Sheila tested the name on her mouth. "Do you mind if I call you Oobleck for instead?"

"Go ahead." He almost shouted. After an awkward silence of the two staring at each other for a few minutes with Sheila still smiling, he decided to break it. "I need to call my superior to tell him you are here."

"Please do so." She said, sitting next to him. After he a few minutes with no answer, Oobleck had put his scroll away. "Problem?"

"He's not picking up." He answered. "Maybe we should head over to where he went."

"Please lead the way." As she was following him, Oobleck wondered what trouble his superior was in for him not to answer his call.

 **With Taiyang**

"I will kill you, computer voice lady." Taiyang growled into his scroll. The other team had cornered them and had a recruit who was firing a heavy machine gun at them, so he tried to call in for some assistance. But the call wasn't going through as he wanted. "…There is no eleven!"

"Hey Tai." Qrow nudged his teammate seeing Oobleck and Sheila approaching. "Isn't that the rookie heading here? Looks like he brought back up. And has a rocket launcher."

 **KABOOM!**

Sheila had fired a rocket that had stopped the rain of bullets. OObleck was not ready for the shot, and had dropped his glasses from the launch.

"Rookie!" Taiyang shouted over the rock he was hiding behind. "Good job."

As the blonde started running over to them, Qrow noticed that Sheila was pointing the barrel at him. "Tai!"

"Is that an enemy Oobleck?" Sheila asked, still aiming at Taiyang.

"I cant see who you're talking about." Oobleck said, scrambling on the ground for his glasses.

"There appears to be someone running towards us." Sheila had now put the rocket to homing. "Taking fire."

"Is she going to-" Before Taiyang knew what happened, Sheila had fired a rocket at him and hit her mark.

"Tai!" Qrow shouted, running over to his friend. "You okay?"

"Qrow." Taiyang groaned. "I am in serious pain. If this is the last we see of each other, I want you to know …"

"What man?" The scythe user said, cradling his friend's head.

"I'd bang your sister if I got the chance." And Taiyang lost consciousness as Qrow slammed his head into the ground hard.

"You guys just shot a teammate!" Qrow shouted over to the two rookies. "You team shooting F-tards!"

 **A few hours later**

After dragging Taiyang back to base where his aura was healing him, Qrow had called in for another person to help out since they were a man down.

"Right, so while Tai is healing up, I got a call saying we'd be getting a new guy to come in." Qrow informed his new teammates. "Cool part is, they said they were sending one of Beacon's best."

"Did they say when they would be coming?" Sheila raised her hand. She got her answer as they heard someone land on their base. As they went up to greet the new person, they were surprised to see no one to greet.

As they were about to turn around, they were all lifter off the ground and separated from their weaponry.

"Hey!" Qrow shouted as he tried his hardest to swim over to his gun-scythe-sword. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you're following my orders now." A young Glynda said, stepping out of her hiding place. "You guys have no idea just what kind of trouble you're in."

"What are you doing?" Qrow snarled at her. "We're your teammates!"

"For now." She muttered, dropping them down. "But once this is over, you'll be back in Beacon again and I wont have to put up with any of you."

"Bitch." Qrow muttered, showing the bird to her.

"Spunky." She commented. "You get to stay behind while the two of them follow me to get a surrender out of the other guys."

"What?" He stood up. Suddenly, Glynda was towering over him with a frosty glare.

"You wanna challenge me?" She said, putting him in his place.

"Fine!"

 **Present**

"What happened next?" Yang asked, after Sheila had paused for a few minutes.

"I'm not very sure." She answered honestly. "When my husband and I were near the enemy base, all I remember was an explosion and Oobleck shouting my name."

"A grenade had been shot into your rocket launcher dear." Oobleck had reminded her. He seemed frosty when remembering that event.

"Oh yes!" She clapped, remembering the event. "I was out for two months. And in that time, my Barty had been by my side for all those days."

"So is that how you two got together?" Ruby said dreamily at the sweet thought of it.

"Oh no!" Sheila said, shocking all of them. "I hadn't started thinking of dating him for years."

"Hmmph." Oobleck harrumphed as he remembered the other man.

"You're still not sour about that are you?" Sheila asked her husband. He remained frosty while staring at his papers. "What? I chose you didn't I?"

"What happened next?" Yang asked.

"Well…"

 **The past**

 **After Sheila woke up**

"Sheila!" Oobleck smiled, seeing his crush opening her eyes.

"Oobleck?" Sheila squinted, adjusting to the light. "What happened?"

"You've been out for months." He explained the events that happened. Sheila could only get bits of things. Something about A.I's, relics, and some other conspiracies were all she could make out. "And then we captured the enemy medic to come heal you."

"Hola." A deep masculine voice said beside her. Sheila widened her eyes to seeing an olive skinned man looking over her.

Oobleck had stared back and forth between the two for five minutes as they said nothing. "I do not like where this is going."

"Hello there." Sheila said with a faint blush to Oobleck's ire. "I'm Sheila. Who are you?"

"Me llamo Romero. Romeo Romero." The man said, rolling his r's.

 **Present**

"Romeo and I had dated for the duration of three months." Sheila had shared with that class. She had tried to keep it short for her husband's sake. But to be fair, she was also sour whenever she saw a freckled woman around her man. "Our break up was quick and painless."

"Trouble in bed?" Yang joked out. Sadly, Sheila didn't get it.

"Oh no." Sheila corrected her. "He was still an enemy, so I shot a rocket at him. He didn't take kindly to it."

"…And after THAT you and Doctor Oobleck got together?" Ruby asked again, hoping she was right.

"Not quite so." Sheila said, her voice going from happy to ice cold. "After Romeo had dumped me, Oobleck and I were moved to a new area away from Taiyang and Qrow. Glynda had been moved to another area as well. She didn't take kindly to Taiyang flirting with her."

Yang had pushed that info to the back of her mind for later information.

"So why didn't you guys get together after that?" Blake asked, taking notes for later use on a prince.

" _She_ came along." Mrs. Oobleck sneered.

 **The past**

 **Arcadia Dessert**

"I found another artifact Barty." A girl with freckles shouted over to Oobleck.

"That's great Amelia!" He shouted in joy. Sheila was under the shade of a cliff watching over the two.

After they were moved to the Arcadian desserts, Oobleck and Sheila had met up with a woman named Amelia Mantis. After getting over her break-up, Sheila had noticed how nice her fellow recruit was. Amelia had noticed sooner and had taken him before she could act on those feelings.

"They look good together." A brunette girl with a cowboy hat said, walking to sit next to Sheila.

"Do they?" She mumbled with a snarky tone and half lidded eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

"You're not jealous, are you?" The unnamed girl teased.

"Shut up Tifania." Sheila growled. "How about you and that Claude guy? I don't see anything going on."

"Claude…" Tifania growled. "Is so infuriating sometimes. I mean …I try to make my feelings clear through my actions, but he just doesn't even see it! He's all hung over that stupid flower girl."

"Erin?" She tried to remember the name.

"Eris." Tifania spat the name out. "She's all girly and sweet and… I can't find any reason to hate her. She's super nice and I cant fault Claude for liking her."

"I know that feeling well." The two shared a fist bump since the heat would rise from a hug.

 **Present**

Pyrrha and Blake had shared a look of understanding. Looking over to Jaune, they saw he was shocked someone close by knew his mother in all but blood. But he had to pull himself from asking about her since it was still a secret to everyone but his friends that he was a prince in hiding.

"So what happened between the prof and Amelia?" Jaune asked casually. "And what about the Tifania girl and Claude?"

"Hmm." Sheila had taken a while to answer since she was analyzing Jaune's features. To her, he reminded her of the King of Arcadia, but his hair wasn't spiky, and he wasn't that narrow in the jaw area. "Obviously, they broke up. …And as for my friend and her crush …well … not everyone gets their happy ending. Tifania watched Claude become the king of Arcadia. Apparently, Eris was the princess. Everyone knew but Claude and Tifania. It was a bit funny now that I think about it."

"So who confessed to who?" Pyrrha asked politely.

"I did." Both husband and wife said at the same time. Both shared a look before trying to correct the other.

"Oh sweety." Sheila said in a too sweet tone. "It was obviously me who confessed to you. And here we are now happily married."

"I will always say you are right dear." Oobleck said, putting his glasses down. "But only on this are you wrong. I remember clearly that it was I that confessed to you and here we are happily married with an anniversary that will be coming with me trying to hide your present in someplace hoping you wont try to find it before I give it to you like you always do every year."

"I don't try to look for those presents dear." She said, not making eye contact. "I just happen to find them during my cleaning."

"I don't remember our sock drawer needing dismemberment as part of the cleaning method." He shot back.

"I'm very thorough in my cleaning methods." She countered. One thing Oobleck loved about his wife was how determined she was: Even when she was trying to be right in denying.

As the married couple continued to banter, the class had filed out once they found out that class had now ended. Some were happy they didn't need to listen to Oobleck talk at a fast speed.

During the exams, a bonus question had been laid out for them to answer. It was also worth an extra fifty points. The question:

How much of a douche Romeo Romero was and what do you think was his worst qualities?

Needless to say, a lot of the class had passed with that bonus question alone as Oobleck found it amusing the class could say so many horrible things about that man who almost stole his lady.

 **END**

 **AN: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. But I'm busy doing a lot of things. If any of you guys could guess where all the references was from and what they are references to, then I tip my (…I don't have a hat, and I'm a king of dirty jokes, but I cant say what else I'd tip to you so …) table to you.**

 **Omake:**

"You two need to stop this." Weiss said to the two leaders. "It's not healthy."

"It's perfectly healthy." Ruby countered. "We're young. We're adventurous. Nothing wrong with it."

"But aren't you worried about your health?" Weiss asked, worry in her voice. "It can't be healthy for the two of you to be doing that in bed all day."

"It's not always in bed." Jaune countered, rubbing his eyes. "Sometimes we just do it on the floor."

"Yeah." The little reaper supplied. "We do it in the cafeteria, but I don't think others appreciate how open we are about it."

"And we have tried doing it outside." The blonde said before Weiss could say anything else. "But we always get interrupted, or grass and dirt get put in places I'd rather not have them be."

"At least promise me you two would limit yourself?" The heiress asked with hands on her hips. "I don't want this to turn into an addiction."

"Too late!" They both giggled as Weiss growled at them.

"Sorry Weiss, but I cant help it." Ruby patted her partner. "Jaune just has that good a taste. It's exciting and it really pulls me in."

"I highly doubt that." Weiss muttered, looking over to the blonde knight.

"Tell you what." Ruby said, getting in between them and pulling them towards her. "Why don't you join us tonight? Me and Jaune were going to try out something new so you can match our pace."

"Excuse me?" Weiss said sounding affronted. "We have late night assignments to do and I have better things in mind than hanging around you two."

"Please?" Ruby said, putting on her shiny eyes.

"No Ruby." Weiss grumbled.

"Pretty please?" Both said in a sultry tone and striking a sexy pose.

"WHAT THE?" As Weiss rubbed her eyes, she saw they were back to normal. Shaking off the illusion, she relented. "Fine. I'll stay up with you guys to binge watch anime. But if the plot is horrible, the art is abysmal, or it gives too much fanservice, we are going to work on our assignments. Deal?"

As the three shook hands, Weiss prepared herself for disappointment. Sadly, she received nothing but feels and excitement as she binge watched the whole seasons with them until the next morning.

 **END**

 **AN: I bet you guys were feeling pretty dirty by now weren't you? That's okay: We're all dirty minded in one way or another. Hehe. I've tried to binge watch anime, but I've always had interruptions form work and social life. Currently watching Seitokai Yakuindomo and reading Magi. Ships are going through rough waters, but I hold hope.**

 **ANYWAYS! (This is almost like my catchphrase by now)**

 **If you guys have read my profile, you know I'm working on a Magical Girl Ruby story. Before I post it, here's a preview of what it's like.**

MAGICAL GIRL RUBY-CHAN

"Are you sure you're okay Rubes?" Yang asked her sister, not used to seeing the little freshman wearing heavy sets of clothes. "You're looking a little …bloated."

"Uh… yup!" Ruby said, shifting her hands around her belly as she felt it squirm. "Eep! …Nothing to hide!"

"…Okay Ruby, what animal did you find this time?" Yang demanded answers, tapping a foot on the floor.

"It's not something I can show you easily!" She whined, trying her hardest to hold what was under her clothes.

"Try me." Ruby sighed as she let go of her belly and lifted her shirt.

Suddenly a huge black furry arm plopped on the floor and started feeling around it surroundings. As Yang followed the arm, she was surprised to see that it was crawling out of her little sister's navel.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Yang shouted as she tried to stomp on the arm.

 **And that's the end of the preview! I don't want to spoil you guys too much on what I got planned for this. Before you guys start reviewing and commenting saying this is nothing like a magical girl: I know. I'm breaking norms from sailor fukus and sparkly transformations. This is like a BRS meets Blood+, have a one night stand, got a kid out of it, made friends with Madoka, ran before shit hit the fan, made friends with Magi, then decided to hook up with Seitokai Yakuindomo while keeping Magi as a friend for life, learned a few tricks, broke up, then settled with Touhou.**


	23. Mini-makes

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **An: Jitters here giving you mini-Omakes that never made it into my chapters because of either grouchiness or a really busy sched. So here they are!**

* * *

 **Omake 1:** Cosplay Time

"Are you ready yet Jaune?" Ruby knocked on JNPR's door wearing a spandex suit with black spots and an red eye mask with her hair in short pigtails.

"In a minute Rubes." The blonde leader grumbled through the door. "This costume has more fasteners than you think."

"Hey Ruby." Blake greeted, walking up to her with a bottle of vanilla milk in hand. "What's going on?"

"I'm just waiting for Jaune." Ruby explained. "We're going out to a comic-con and are competing in the cosplay competition. Winner gets five hundred Lien."

"Neat. I've never seen that outfit before." Blake nodded, examining her leader's outfit while taking another swig of her drink. "So what's Jaune cosplaying as?"

"I'm ready!" Jaune shouted, opening the door.

Stepping out, he had a black eye mask on with a visor over the eyeholes to make his eyes look green. He was also wearing a skintight black suit with a belt that hung loose from the back like a tail. But what rally caught Blake's attention were the cat ears on his head.

As the two cosplayers made small talk, Blake was currently trying to keep down the heat that was rising through her whole body.

"We'll be seeing you later Blake." Her leader told her, walking with the blonde catboy to their transport.

All Blake did was drop her bottle as she drank in the sight of the blonde's backside as he walked off and out of her sight.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake 2:** Bad choices in life

"Where the heck is that wanker?" Scarlett grumbled outside the movie theater with his mates.

"Sage said he'd be here in a few." Neptune said, checking his watch. "Shouldn't be that long. Last I heard, he was on Main Street."

"He better get here soon." SSSN's leader mumbled, not liking to wait long. "I enjoy seeing the upcoming movies."

Suddenly Sage appeared, getting off a tripped out motorcycle that looked brand new.

"Where did you get that bit?" Scarlett asked in awe, looking over his teammate's new ride. Neptune was taking a selfie with it while Sun was on the seat pretending to drive it.

"You'll never believe what happened." He said with a huge grin. "So I'm on my way here when this Mistralian super-model stops me on this thing. She then rips off her clothes and walks up to me saying 'take whatever you want!' So I took the bike."

"Good choice bud." Sun said, still pretending to drive the bike.

"Yeah." Neptune agreed. "I doubt her clothes would fit you."

Scarlett could only shake his head as he walked into the theater without his friends.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake 3:** Wrong answer

"So are you done with the exams Ruby?" Weiss asked her partner as they walked to their dorm room.

"Yup. I had enough time to get a strawberry cheescake." The adorable leader said, patting her tummy.

"So how was it?" The Schnee asked, wondering how she did.

"Had a smooth texture, went down easy." Ruby answered. "The taste wasn't that great though."

"I meant the exam." Weiss clarified.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "And the cheesecake was good too. A bit too much jello though. But the flavor was good."

Weiss had stopped completely as she was lost at what her leader was talking about.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake 4:** Hair problems

"So how was ballet class, Yang?" Blake asked her partner, not looking up from her book.

"It was great." Yang said, putting her sweaty clothes in the hamper. "The teacher said I was a natural at twirling quickly."

"Can we see?" Weiss asked, always enjoying a good show.

"Happy to show." Yang had stood on one toe and had spun extremely fast for three seconds before stopping using her other foot. "Ta-dah!"

"Good show." Weiss clapped, trying to hold in her laughter as Yang walked into the showers.

Yang still didn't know that her hair had wrapped around her body during her spin.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake 5: Cheater, cheater , pumpkin eater**

"Welcome to pumpkin roulette." Nora told her team and RWBY. "The rules are simple: Smash a pumpkin. If it explodes on you, you lose. Last one not covered in pumpkin wins."

The first up to smash was Pyrrha.

"It's obviously a bad choice to choose the one on the far ends." She told the group. As she went to the middle, she raised her hand but placed it back down. "It's also not smart to pick the center one."

This had gone on for ten minutes where she still kept telling them which one was a bad choice.

"Get on with it!" Nora shouted.

"Just smash one so we can take our turns." Yang shouted after.

"Okay." Pyrrha sighed. Grabbing a pumpkin, she raised it over her head to smash it on the ground.

But what the group didn't expect was for her to throw it at them and watch them get splattered with pumpkin debris as it exploded.

"I win!" She cheered softly, raising a hand in the air. "Everyone's covered in pumpkin but me."

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: And that's all for now folks. If you enjoyed this chapter, check out the other stories I've written. Will be updating some other time again.**


	24. Visits

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 21: Visits

Team SSSN: An all male group of rock-star looking hunters.

Sun Wukong: The leader and all around good guy. People are shocked to find out he's the leader of the team.

On a fine day where his team got a mission to guard royals visiting Vale, Sun was shocked to find out his team was chosen personally since the royals knew him. And when he found out who the royals were, he had called his team to their room so he could brief them.

"Alright!" The blonde faunus said marching in front of his team. "Come tomorrow, we have a mission to guard royalty for two days. They're princesses, so we gotta be tact and chill."

"Dude." Neptune said, giving a smirk and pointing at himself.

"No." Sun shook his head, being extremely serious. "None of that. To me these royals aren't just princesses, so I am making it my sworn duty as a bro to make sure nothing happens to them."

"A bro to who?" Sage asked, staring away from his pamphlet.

"So the princesses that are visiting…" Sun clapped. "They're Jaune's sisters. Two of them at least. Elci and Wilma to be exact."

"You mean the two princesses you took a selfie with?" Neptune asked with a grin. "They're hot."

Sun had made it his personal duty to smack him two times. One for Jaune and one for himself.

"What'd I just say?" Sun growled. "Tact and chill."

"So when they visit, you want us not to hit on them?" Scarlett asked while looking at Neptune.

"Yes." Sun nodded. "And not just because they're princesses and could have us placed in prison. It's also because I'm a pen pal with those two and I've started thinking of them like my sisters. They're chill gals and Jaune put a lot of trust in me to keep them safe and out of trouble."

"So we can still hang out with them like normal friends, but we just need to not impress them too much where they like us beyond that." Sage summarized. "I'm fine with that."

The only person Sun had to be weary about was Neptune. He can admit that the two princesses were hot, but he knows how to control himself; unlike the self-proclaimed intellectual.

 **Princesses' day of arrival**

CFVY had followed SSSN to the air docks to meet the princesses in person. Team RWBY and JNPR were currently on a mission, so the sisters wouldn't be able to see their little brother since the mission would take two to three days.

"Sun!" Elci Arc waved to the monkey faunus.

As she approached, she had given him a hug with a kiss on each cheek. As Sun turned to his girlfriend, he saw that she looked a tad shocked and jealous at the same time.

"That's sort of their custom greetings." Sun explained in hopes to quell any negativity. "It's between good friends sweety. Nothing romantic about it."

"You have no need to worry Miss Coco." Elci smiled to CFVY's leader. "I am not the kind of woman to steal someone else's man. He was also very loyal to you when he was in Arcadia."

"Then why don't you greet me like that?" Coco pouted to her boyfriend. "I'd like an Arcadian greeting too you know."

Not one to shy away from an invitation, Sun did just that to his girlfriend. After he was done, team SSSN's leader noticed a lack of a second princess.

"Where's Wilma?" he asked the visiting princess.

As Elci pointed out her sister's direction, Sun saw the other princess taking pictures of the whole air dock. Waving her over, Sun introduced his team and his girlfriend's team as well.

"Where is our brother?" Wilma asked Sun.

"He's on a mission to some village." He explained. "I'm sure he's doing fine. Nothing he and the others can't handle."

 **With Jaune and Co**

"We cannot handle this!" Jaune shouted as they fought some sort of mechanical Grimm the White Fang had been working on.

Team RWBY was fighting another mecha-Grimm that was a combination of a Deathstalker and a Nevermore while they were fighting a giant combination of a Creep and a Goliath.

 **Back with Sun**

"So what brings you to Vale and away from Arcadia?" Scarlett asked politely.

"The two of us are actually here to meet with Vale Police Force and Beacon Academy's headmaster to talk about the trade goods Arcadia is willing to export here." Wilma said after putting her camera down.

"No way!" Coco said in disbelief. "Arcadia is finally going to give off something besides their pastries and delicacies?"

"Elder Sister Arturia noticed an increase in some of our cloth and the harvests have been going too well that we have an abundance, so we need to sell some of the things off before they go to waste." Elci explained, remembering what her sister said word for word.

"Do you guys have a list of the fabrics being exported?" The list was quickly snatched out of Wilma's hands as Coco's eyes gleamed at all the clothing to be sent over. "…Why are half of these clothes desert wear, though?"

"Of course Arcadia's clothing would consist mostly of desert wear." Elci pouted. "The days are so hot, we need to wear extra clothing not to freeze at night."

"Well, that explains Jaune's footy pajamas." Velvet mumbled to the snickering teams.

As the group got on their way, Neptune took notice that the two princesses were talking in another language while pointing and giggling at him.

"Psst. Sun." The bluenette whispered to his leader. "I think the two princesses are digging me."

"Nep, I swear…" Sun seethed. "Follow the bro code and don't go after Jaune's sisters."

"But I really think they're into me." Neptune pushed. "They're really looking at me and giggling."

"Ignore it!" He ordered him. "You're my bud, but I'm on Jaune's side on kicking your ass if you try to make a move on them."

"Jaune's a cool guy." The intellectual tried to reason. "He's not the kind of person to go ballistic."

 **With Jaune**

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" The leader of team JNPR and his warriors shouted as they stood atop the dead mechanical Grimm. His blade was stabbed in the beast's head where the internal processor had been.

The normally quiet Ren was shouting to the sky as he held one of his gun daggers in the air, a Grimm mechanical eye embedded in it.

Nora was holding one of the tusks over her head as a trophy to be put over her bed. True to what she had wanted, Maghnild served her well as she broke the machine's legs.

Pyrrha was covered in black motor oil as she had driven her whole body through the beast and came out the other side with a mechanical heart stabbed through by Milo.

The fight was very stressful, and they could feel the ride back home would be more. God have mercy on whoever provoked them once they returned.

 **Back with Sun and Co**

"Fine!" Sun growled. "But know that if Jaune doesn't beat you down, I will. I don't want what happened with Weiss happening to either of them, so I'm warning you."

"I've learnt my lesson with Weiss." Somehow Coco and Sun felt like it wasn't true.

Seeing Neptune walking up to the princesses in a suave manner, the teams had went to their respective leaders to ask for their orders.

"If he looks like he's succeeding, block him." Team CFVY nodded as they kept an eye on the womanizer.

"Make him look bad." Sun advised the two. "But not too bad where they give him pity. I want so bad the girls cant see themselves dating him."

"You wanna make this a social disorder?" Sage gave a thumbs up at his red-headed partner. The two started scheming and conniving to bring Neptune down.

 **Beacon Academy – Headmaster's Office**

The walk to Beacon was fine. Neptune had tried to get close to the two, but his two teammates kept pulling the princesses away to show them some of their favorite hangouts. Whenever he tried to get a word in, he couldn't think of anything since he'd just be repeating whatever the two had just said.

As they got into Beacon Neptune had tried to tell of his experience during the fall, but team CFVY had taken it upon themselves to give them the tour and all they saw and did. Again, he didn't get a chance to say anything because the team had explained too much. As the teams were waiting outside the elevator, Neptune was looking peeved at his team and his leader's girlfriend's team.

"You guys are dicks." He grumbled at them.

"We're not dicks. We're blocks." Velvet said with a smirk. "You're the dick here."

"Oooooh!" Scarlett held a fist bump with the rabbit faunus at the burn she gave his teammate. "You better stop being afraid of water Neptune. Cuz you'll need to soak that burn!"

Before the teams could start picking on Neptune more, Sun's scroll had gone off. Looking at the ID, he saw that it was his fellow male blonde.

"Sup!" Sun answered in chill way. "…No they're talking with Ozpin. …It's cool bud, nothing bad happened. …We got it under control. …You're coming when? …Sweet! They get to see you before they go back. …Why? What happened? …I don't believe you. …I don't have to say it because it sounds stupid in my head. …Send me a picture and maybe I'll believe you. …Yeah, you do that. …What about team RWBY? …Cool, so all of you are heading back now. Just don't forget to send me a picture."

After hanging up, Sun got picture messages a few seconds later. As he opened it, he made a low whistle as he showed the rest of them what Jaune had sent. It was pictures of team JNPR and RWBY posing while standing atop of the dead mechanical Grimm. All of them were covered in oil and Yang had a few springs and gears in her hair.

"Why is it that those two teams can never catch a break?" Velvet wondered as she saw the tusk Nora was hoisting up.

"I don't know." Sun shrugged, pocketing his scroll. "They finished their mission, so they'll be coming here now. Jaune said that their flight will be picking them up in an hour, so that means they'll be here by tomorrow morning."

While SSS and CFVY chatted on, Neptune was sweating bullets trying to think of a way for him to get some time with the princesses. After thinking things through, an idea had popped into his head.

"Why don't we all head off to the cafeteria while the princesses finish their talk with the headmaster?" He suggested to all of them.

"No way man." Sun shook his head. "We need to be by their side at all times."

"So why don't I stay with one of you as my backup, while the others get something to eat?" He suggested with a cool guy smile. "Then when they're done eating, we can shift so I can grab a bite."

"I know this is a plan for us to leave him with the two," Coco said with narrowed brows. "but it sounds so desperate that I'm pitying him while assured that it'll fail."

Neptune had taken the first shift with Coco as his backup. While waiting for the two, Neptune thought it would be okay to break the ice.

"So…" He started. "Dating Sun. How's that going for you?"

"We're enjoying ourselves." She answered, not looking at him. "Anything I should know about?"

"No, no." He said, raising his hands in defense. "I mean Sun's a great guy and all, but you gotta admit he has his moments."

"And?" She pushed him on. When he didn't continue, she thought to defend her boyfriend. "Sure he has his moments, but so does everyone else. At least he's willing to try and fix his flaws and stuck to them to the end. …Not like you'd know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said feeling insulted.

"You know exactly what it means." Coco said, not turning to look at him.

"Enlighten me." He pushed her, narrowing his eyes.

"You're an idiot." She said bluntly. "You say you're an intellectual and that you've changed but you still act like a douche. Weiss was a great girl, and you blew it with her. She may have had an attitude, but at least she was loyal."

"What's Weiss got to do with any of this?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring at her.

"It's her and every girl that has everything to do with this!" She said, taking her shades off to show how angry she was. "You're doing the same thing that you did with Weiss. You're planning on playing with their emotions. And then when you have it, you'll try to go after other girls and leave them hurt."

"You don't know what I was going to do." The bluenette said loudly, not liking where she was going with the conversation.

"You've been making it very obvious what you were planning to do." She growled back. "The whole group wants you to back off, but you're still trying to be a flirt."

"And that's all it'll be. It's all just harmless flirting." He said casually. "It's all in good fun and we all enjoy ourselves."

"Who do you think you are?" She snarled as she pushed him into the wall. "You think you're some gift to women? A one of a kind catch? Do you even care about the feelings of the girls you flirt with?"

"I've had some of them giggle and smile." He said, recalling his previous successes.

"So what?" She huffed, shoving him into the wall one more time before letting go. "You're just going to flirt with them, and when they show interest in you, that's it?"

"No… kind of… I don't know." He said, unsure of himself. He was okay with the thought of flirting with them, but going further wasn't something he thought about.

"Tch. That's what I thought." She said, putting her shades back on, and turning away from him. "You don't know. I don't think you've ever known."

"…I wanna know." The bluenette said after a few minutes, fixing his clothes and staring at CFVY's leader. "So …can you tell me?"

"…This isn't some ploy for you to try and get to the princesses, is it?" Coco asked, crossing her arms and turning to him once more.

Getting a negative, Coco sighed as she took it upon herself to show the bluenette the error of his ways.

 **Ten minutes later**

Neptune never got to finish his talk with Coco since the princesses had arrived before the others. Taking what Coco had said to heart, he didn't flirt with the two. He was able to talk with them with Coco joining in after the two mentioned a change in uniform fabrics Glynda had asked for, and had found himself wondering why he wanted to flirt with them in the first place. Sure they were gorgeous, but it was more like he didn't feel like being a flirt to them.

As they got to the cafeteria, their teams were currently in the middle of watching Sun stuff tons of marshmallows into his mouth. Instead of being grossed out by the sight, Elci had gone off to Sun's side to cheer him on while Wilma had chanted for him to fail.

"What happened to meeting up and changing shifts?" Coco asked her team.

"Scarlett and I were going to get you two." Velvet started to explain. "But then we saw you and Neptune having a serious talk and thought it would be better for us all to let you guys finish."

"And the marshmallows?" She pointed to her boyfriend, who was now tearing up in the eyes from what appeared to be the twenty-fifth piece.

"That piece doesn't count Sun." Fox yelled, pointing at the protruding piece. "All pieces must be snug and not protrude loosely."

They couldn't understand the monkey faunus's words since it was muffled, but it sounded like a mixture between crying and consenting his defeat. Instead of letting him take the easy way out, the two teams plus the royals had chanted for him to swallow the pieces in his mouth. Instead of going with it, he had ran out to the nearest trashcan to spit them all out. As he got back, they noticed the trail of drool on his lip and his eyes being a tinge red.

"For the kids." He heaved, taking his seat. After composing himself, he turned to the princesses. "So I got a call from Jaune, and they'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"That's great!" Elci clapped her hands happily at the thought of seeing her little brother again. "How'd his mission go?"

"Funny thing!" SSSN's leader laughed, taking out his scroll as the others around him remembered the picture. "He sent pictures. And while you guys were talking with Ozpin, Blake sent me a video. She had it recorded before Jaune took pics."

"Let me see." Coco walked to his side to see what she missed. Neptune had loomed over the princesses to get a view of the video.

As Sun opened his inbox, they saw an icon for a media file. Opening it, the four braced themselves for what they were about to see.

 **Video**

 _"_ _I cant believe we took down one of the White Fang's mecha-Grimm." Weiss said, kicking a part of the robot._

 _"_ _I'm more shocked they even made something like this." Yang said while rummaging for parts. "…You guys think I can scrap a few of this tech to put in my arm? Would be cool."_

 _"_ _I call dibs on the plasma cutter!" Ruby shouted while trying to cut off the tail. "I wont have to do sharpening maintenance anymore."_

 _"_ _I still think it's a bad combination Ruby." Blake said behind the camera. "That plasma cutter was how we killed the thing in the first place."_

 _"_ _She's right, Ruby." The heiress agreed. "You don't want your retirement to be from your scythe decapitating you by accident."_

 _"_ _Aww!" She whined. Suddenly, they could hear shouting coming from the other side. "You guys hear that too, right?"_

 _Following the noise, they found team JNPR standing over their mecha-Grimm and yelling a victorious battle cry while covered in oil._

 _"_ _That looks like fun!" The little reaper said, using her semblance to join them as she yelled atop the dead droid next to Nora. She had pulled Weiss along with her, who was shaking her head furiously at being pulled into the scene. Yang had joined after feeling left out and had pulled Blake with her._

 **End Video**

The whole group was laughing once more at the shenanigans the teams had gotten into. Yatsuhashi, Fox, Scarlett, and Velvet had tried to re-enact the scene but were failing badly due to the fact they were still laughing too hard.

"Ow, my ribs!" Wilma laughed with tears leaking out. "You need to …forward that video to me Sun! So I… can show it to my sisters."

"Forget our sisters!" Elci heaved trying to stop her giggles. "I'm showing this to all the workers in the castle."

"You girls are so mean." Neptune cried while clutching his aching gut. "Wait! Replay that part again! I think I can watch it straight without shutting my eyes this time."

After getting over the video, the group had went to the VPF where team SSSN's commanding officer had greeted the two princesses personally.

 **Vale Police Department**

"It's great to have you two here." She said, shaking Wilma's hand. "I hope my squad was respectful and kind to you?"

"Sun was a true gentleman the whole time." Elci informed the team's boss. "I'm sure Jenkins or Reggie are fine people, but my sister and I felt more comfortable being with a friend."

"And how did you meet one of my subordinates?" She asked, looking over to the monkey faunus and his girlfriend. "He fails to tell me these things every time."

Remembering how they met, Sun tried to run out the door, but found it blocked by his senior officers.

"We threw him in our prison." Wilma said casually with a smile. "He was more of an accomplice at the time, but we didn't take kindly to anyone getting in our way."

"…Good to know." Sun could feel the smiles on his CO and girlfriend's faces were forced. "What was the exact reason if I might ask?"

"We cant say." Elci said seriously. "It's a royal secret and having it out could put our country in danger."

"I see." Coco knew what the secret was, but his CO didn't. He could see her jaw clenching with the smile still plastered on her face. "I hope he didn't cause too much trouble."

"A-aren't you guys here to discuss a trade or something." He asked while sweating profusely. "I-I mean the quicker the trade, the quicker we can get out and take a tour of the place, right?"

"True." Elci nodded, looking forward to finishing quickly. "Why don't you wait outside while we discuss the arrangements with your boss."

 **An hour later**

"Why?" Sun cried to the two princesses. "Why would you do that, sweet princesses?"

After the arrangements were made with the CO taking some of the protective cloths and food supplies to be distributed to charity, Coco had dragged Sun back into his CO's office where the two had scolded him harshly. Coco was madder at the part where Sun didn't say he was put in jail. His CO had interrogated him in making sure he told no one of the royal's secrets. After the whole thing was through, Coco had taken her boyfriend out via fireman carry since he was too drained to get back up.

"We cant lie to an officer." Wilma explained. "Lying is one of the keys to bringing an international war."

"It's true." Neptune agreed with her. "One of the reasons why kiddy politics are still better. You say up front how you feel, then someone of higher power comes over and forces the opposing parties to get along. And when they do get along, it ends with ice cream and cake."

"Dude, nobody wants to hear politics right now." Sun brushed him off.

As the group walked around giving the tour, Sun noticed a lack of Neptune trying to flirt with the princesses and more of acting like a real bro.

"And that's Junior's club." The bluenette pointed at the club Yang had brought him to. "I was surprised that the place wasn't trashed when the Fall happened. I wouldn't go in there though. Their way of saying welcome is a bit too much."

"Why haven't we arrested them yet?" Scarlett asked his leader.

"Because boss still cant find a proper lead on them since all the workers look and dress the same." Sun growled while glaring at the club. "It's like they have clones in there, because they even have the same weapons."

"They'll get theirs someday." Velvet patted Scarlett on the back.

As the day progresses it was time to send the two back to their hotels, which was conveniently the same hotel team SSSN was staying in. It was also convenient that they were on the same floor as them, but in a different hall.

"So I've been meaning to ask." Neptune approached Elci. Sun had taken one of his nunchakus out just incase he was going to try something. "This morning, I kind of saw you and your sister pointing at me and giggling. What was up with that?"

"Oh, that." She said, remembering the time. "Just a funny memory we had about our brother."

"We gotta here this one." Neptune nudged his partner, who was putting his weapon away.

"So imagine a thirteen year old Jaune who's going through his rebellious stage." Elci told the two. "One day he's angry at father and tries all he can to get rid of things that make it like they're related. So he dyes his hair blue and starts strutting around the castle looking proud of himself."

The two were holding in their laughter at the thought of Jaune with blue hair.

"Our dad was so outraged, he shaved brother's head clean off until he was bald." That caused them to laugh at the image in their mind.

As Elci entered her room, Sun and Neptune continued to stand outside to keep guard in case anything were to happen. As their shift ended, Scarlett and Sage had taken their place while the two went to take a break.

 **Hotel lounge**

"So you finally gonna stop flirting with random girls?" Sun asked his partner as they ordered their coffee.

"It's a work in progress." The bluenette said, stacking the free cream containers. "Just take it one step at a time. I guess that's where Weiss and I went wrong. We tried to stop instantly instead of taking our time."

"I'm proud of you buddy." He said, helping in trying to stack another cream on top. "Play your cards right and you might get into a proper relationship this time."

"I'm not holding my breath." Neptune said, carefully trying to balance the tower as it got wobbly. "Speaking of relationships: You see anything between Scarlett and Velvet lately? They were really in tune with one another today."

"You noticed that too?" The monkey faunus asked while trying to put a spoon to help distribute the weight. "Coco and I were wondering about that."

Before the two could talk more about their friends, their coffee had arrived with a bowl of sugar cubes. As one thing lead to another, the two friends somehow got into a sugar cube stacking competition. Others may have thought it childish and a waste of time, but as hunters and bodyguards, they needed something to help relieve the stress.

 **The next day**

True to Jaune's word, the two teams had made it in time to see his two sisters. The four teams had hung out with the two until it was time for them to leave.

"You two take care now." Jaune hugged his sisters as they were at the air docks. Letting go, he gave both of them kisses on each cheek.

"You too." They did the same.

"Try to get us into Arcadia again." Sun hugged Elci in a bear hug. "I wanna take my girlfriend with me next time."

"Just not through jail." Coco added, joining in the hug.

After saying their goodbyes, Wilma had entered the ship and was waiting for her sister who was still talking with the group.

"I'm really going to show the video to the whole castle too." She said, holding her scroll out. "We'll label this as one of Jaune's epic battles."

"Please don't." Team RWBY and JNPR begged while the other two teams watched in amusement.

"Come back and visit when you get the chance." The bluenette told her as she was walking into her ship.

"Once summer starts, I'm hoping you guys would follow Jaune when he comes home for his break." She told the group. "I had a lot of fun with all of you."

"We'll see what we can do." Sun waved to her.

"I'll hold you guys to it." Elci winked at Neptune and threw a blow kiss before she entered the ship. As it departed, Neptune was staring at the ship with wide eyes and confusion.

"So… she winked at me in flirty way." He told Coco after team JNPR and RWBY left. "What do I make of that?"

"Are you interested?" Seeing him nod, she thought for a moment. "This is a time not to think too much of it."

"I'm just wondering if that was okay." He tried to clarify with her.

"It's different when a girl does it." She shrugged, walking off with Sun next to her.

"I don't know babe." Sun voiced in. "That sounds kind of unfair no matter what way you put it."

"No it's not." She brushed it off. "I generally think she's trying to build something. Maybe even scheniving to see if he's worth it."

"So if I do it, it's wrong. But if she does it, it's okay?" Neptune pouted while gesturing himself and the departing ship. "That's sexist."

"No it's not." Coco laughed while nudging her boyfriend. "If anything, you're sexist for saying its sexist."

"I don't… what?" The bluenette scratched his head. Sun caught on quick to what she was doing.

"Yeah Nep." Sun grinned. "Girls can't be sexist."

"That just makes it more sexist!" It took him a while to figure out they were messing with him.

 **END**

 **AN: Been a while since I updated. But right now I'm still trying to change things. I'm also trying to get my drawing and deviant art up to speed. Turns out that not drawing for a long time will cause you to gain a new style. It's not like my old one, but it's almost an improvement.**

 **Unthinkable Growth is doing okay for itself and a lot of you guys are into NoL:BV. I haven't really put that much steamy bits in there and have only implied things have happened, but I'm not going for every chapter throwing sex in your face. I feel it destroys the story buildup.**

 **If some of you guys think I don't read your reviews then you are mistaken. I enjoy reading them because while some are encouraging, I like that there are some that help give me ideas and advice. Even reactions alone are great.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **I finally get to write another chapter where Sun and his team are the center of it. I'm hoping to write more of the team later. I know it's mostly team RWBY and JNPR I write about, but Sun is actually my favorite guy character while Coco is my fav female.**

 **And I have a treat for you guys once more!**

 **NEXT TIME ON Those Days"**

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Weiss asked her team while looking at her scroll.

"I don't know." Ruby sassed looking at her nails. "You're the leader. It's your job to think of activities."

"As team leader, I command you to get rid of the riding crop and glasses!" Nora shouted a table over to the blonde knight.

"We're against this!" Blake said strongly while sliding up to Jaune. "Your tyranny will fall soon!"

Fox was quaking in his shoes as his team kept looking to him for answers or some advice. Looking over to Neptune, he saw that he was writing reports and signing apology letters for his team's antics.

"Being a leader sucks." He whimpered as he took in the sight of the chaotic teams.

 **That's right! It's Switched II. But this time, instead of teachers switching places, it's a change in leadership.**


	25. Switched II

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 22: Switched II

Glynda Goodwitch was currently tapping her foot as the four leaders of teams CFVY, SSSN, JNPR, and RWBY were currently standing in front of her in disheveled clothing. Instead of the usual terror in their eyes, they wore a mask of tire and anger.

"You know why you four are here, correct?" She started.

"We know." They drawled simultaneously.

"And you know you will be punished, correct?" She lifted a brow.

"We know." They repeated their last sentence.

"…Is there something on your minds?" The disciplinarian asked, putting her scroll away.

"…Is what our teams did really our fault?" Sun asked while crossing his arms. Normally he wouldn't question the scary woman in front of him, but he was getting tired of the same thing happening. "We weren't even near them when it happened."

"It feels really unfair that we take the full brunt of the punishment …ma'am." Coco confessed nervously. "I get being a team leader is a big responsibility, but taking all blame for our team's antics doesn't seem right."

Jaune and Ruby were letting the two talk it out since they had lost all their energy from trying to rein the teams in. If anyone had looked closely, Jaune was sporting a healing black eye courtesy of Nora and Yang while Ruby had her stockings and sleeves ripped from trying to get in between Zwei, Blake, and Weiss.

"You four are not the first to complain to me about this." Goodwitch started after they were done talking. "The reason you are being punished is because as leaders, you need to start having better control of your teams."

"Pardon me ma'm." Jaune said while fixing his face into a neutral gaze. "But you've seen our teams. It's like telling us to clean a dead tree."

"We're stumped on what to do." Ruby whimpered. "…No pun intended."

"Then I will tell you to think things through like the Huntsmen you aspire to be." The older woman said, giving them a hard stare. "If you cant find one, then try reading from the student handbook."

"…We have a student handbook?" The little reaper whispered to the blonde knight. All he did was shrug at the new information.

After dismissing them, the four headed off to their safe haven away form all their troubles.

 **The RAWC Room**

"Ruby!" Jaune gasped while trying to get some air in him. "You're squeezing too tight."

"Suck it up!" She growled, clenching even tighter. "I need this after what happened."

"I-I don't think I'm gonna last." With a pop, Jaune's rib had loosened by the death grip Ruby had placed him in.

Whenever Ruby was truly angry beyond comfort food, she needed hugs. Yang was always there for her in those times. But after joining Beacon and becoming the leader of her team where Yang was part of the trouble, Ruby had needed someone or something else to hug. After Jaune had caught her close to hugging a cactus in blinding anger, he had jumped in her way and had been made her outlet to calm down. The hugs would only last for a minute or three, but today she was going over the average time and strength.

Turning over to his fellow blonde leader, Jaune saw Sun was on the ground unconscious from his girlfriend still squeezing the life out of him in a death hug. Coco had tried Ruby's form of therapy and found it extremely effective when she was hugging her man. Sun was happy to accept at first, but after remembering what his girlfriend carried around so easily in one arm it was too late to back out of it.

After tapping out of the death hug before the little reaper could proceed to do a death roll similar to a gator, Jaune had crawled his way to a shelf where true to Glynda's words; there was a student handbook.

"How have we not heard of this before?" He groaned as he opened the book. After an hour of looking things over, he had forgotten about the pain as he started laughing deviously.

As the others walked to him, he showed them what had made him laugh. Getting what was going on, they joined him in devious laughter as they plotted the demise of their team.

 **The next day**

"ARE YOU MAD?" Ren shouted while gripping Jaune's collar tightly.

A few people who had heard the four team's statement had ran out of the cafeteria in fear of what was to come. Those that had came in later caught wind of what was going on and backpedalled out the entrance.

"I think this will be a great experience for all of us." Jaune said, prying his ninja teammate's hands off him. "It's not like it'll be forever. Just a few weeks."

Looking over to the other teams, the blonde knight saw Weiss looking upwards with stars in her eyes, Neptune and Fox sweating a storm, and Nora …being Nora.

"I need to go to the nurse's office." Ren covered his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Aww, come on Ren." He said, slapping him on the back. "What could possibly go- mmph!"

"Finish that sentence, and Arcadia gets you back in a wheelchair." Ren glared darkly while covering his leader's mouth.

 _A few minutes ago_

 _"_ _We QUIT!" The four leaders told their teams as they all gathered to eat lunch._

 _"_ _You guys are dropping out?" Blake gasped at the notion._

 _"_ _What? No." Ruby corrected her. "We're stepping down as leaders of our teams. It's stated in the student handbook that when leaders feel the need to step down from duty, they are allowed to pick a vice leader to lead the group for an estimated amount of time. And as I step down, I name Weiss as temporary leader."_

 _"_ _Same goes for you Neptune." Sun clapped his buddy on the back. He smirked as the bluenette had stiffened up like a board._

 _"_ _Don't let me down Fox." Coco smirked, handing over her shades like a torch. "Lead us well."_

 _"_ _So I'm guessing Pyrrha will be in charge for a while." Ren nodded while giving Pyrrha a nod in congrats._

 _"_ _Don't be silly Ren." Jaune chuckled, not noticing the crestfallen look Pyrrha had made. "Nora's the leader."_

 _End Flashback_

After releasing the prince in hidings mouth, Ren had walked out of the area until he was completely out of their line of sight. While he was walking far away from the madness, Nora was smiling while imagining all the perks of leadership while Neptune gave a speech to all of them on what he would do as leader with Weiss trying to one up him on what she would do. Fox was testing the shades he had put on and felt the weight in them. It was suffocating.

 **The next day – First trials**

 **With Weiss**

"What did you do to yourself?" The WBY of team RWBY stared at their youngest member with mouths gaping.

Ruby had dyed her hair white overnight while everyone had been sleeping. During their talk yesterday, she and Nora had talked about changing appearances since they were also changing positions. Not one to go lazy on things, Ruby had taken it to being the new Weiss of the group.

"Since you're the Ruby of the group now, I'm the new Weiss." She beamed while raising her brows playfully.

"No." Weiss shook her head. "This is not-"

"Now hold on there." The busty blonde stopped her new leader with a raised hand. "Let's try this out. New Weiss could be onto something here."

"She is not NEW WEISS!" The heiress growled while stomping a foot.

"Calm down Old Weiss." Blake patted her on the shoulder. "Let's give New Weiss a chance here."

"Why are you calling me Old Weiss?" Old Weiss said indignantly. "If anything, I should be called the Original Weiss."

"I'm fine being called New Weiss, so I'll just head out and let you guys sort things out yourselves." The now white-headed reaper said while heading out.

"Wait!" Weiss called out to her. "I was going to propose a team meeting!"

"We can do it another time." The hooded girl shrugged not stopping. "I'm meeting up with the others anyway. It can be a group thing."

"Alright." Yang waved with a playful grin. "Save us a seat in the caf."

"Will do." As she walked out, she hid a smirk under her ands as she skipped away.

"I like New Weiss more." Blake said with a smile, ignoring the affronted look Old Weiss was giving her.

 **With Nora**

"Ren." Nora whispered while hiding behind him.

"Yes Nora?" He answered back casually.

"I'm scared." She whimpered while looking at one of her fears.

Standing in front of them was Arcwitch, who was busy fixing his bed. Nora had woken up to the sound of feet shuffling and opened her eyes to see Arcwitch walking around the whole room tidying things up. She had tried to close her eyes and pretend to be asleep until he left, but he found out she was awake and had prompted her to get up. Not willing to fall alone, she had dragged Ren down with her as she had to face the fearful Arcwitch.

"Everything is all accounted for …Bubbly Leader." The blonde knight told his new leader, walking towards her with a book in his hand. "Nothing to distract you now from reading the student handbook."

"I have to what?" She gaped at the book that was thrust into her hands. "But …but-"

"If you want to be a good leader, I suggest you read it." Not waiting for a reply, he had walked out of the room with Pyrrha following close behind.

"Do I have to Ren?" The pink bomber groaned to her childhood friend.

"It's either read it and get it over with, or having him come in to make you read it." He gave the ultimatum. Jaune was scary as Arcwitch, but Ren had learnt that he was still the same nice person all the same.

"But I'm supposed to be the leader." She grumbled while cracking the book open. After hearing what she had said, an idea had pooped into her bubbly head. "Lightbulb!"

"Nora." The green ninja warned her. "Think this through first."

"Too late!" She said while sprinting out the door. "The power has gone to my head!"

He could only groan as he followed after her while reading the handbook on the way. "It's too early for this."

 **With Neptune and Fox**

"We can do this buddy." The bluenette tried to psyche him and his other leader up. "We totally got this."

Fox could only nod while still wearing the shades. He would have a cool and aloof appearance if his knees weren't shaking in fear.

"Just think of the perks." He continued, walking back and forth. "…What are the perks?"

"…" After a few minutes, Fox had a thought. "RAWC room?"

"Right!" Neptune nodded, pumping himself up more. "We get the RAWC room. That awesome place only leaders are allowed to enter."

 **With Sun and Coco**

"Why?" Sun sobbed while leaning on the door to the leader's lounge. "WHY?"

He was on his knees while kissing the door itself with the rest of his team trying to pry him off the door. Coco was on the opposite wall shedding tears of loss.

"It's gone." She whimpered, sucking on a thumb while rocking back and forth in fetal position. "Where will I go? What will I do? Where will I sit in peace and quiet?"

"Have you thought of the library?" Velvet groaned as she tried to pull on one of Sun's legs while Scarlet tried to pull on the other. Yatsuhashi was trying to get Sun's hands off the knob, but the former blonde leader had a very strong monkey grip.

"My love nest." The monkey faunus whimpered while ignoring the pulls. Coco had stood up to hug him in sadness after hearing him.

"We can get through this." She soothed him. "We'll find a new love nest. It'll be better than ever. Just you, me, and the children."

"Promise?" He whimpered after letting go to hold her.

"Of course." She rubbed his back. The others saw it as something sweet, but rolled their eyes after remembering what the two were crying over.

While the two were consoling one another, they were unaware of a group hidden in a corner whispering amongst themselves.

 **Cafeteria**

After the groups had all met up, the four former leaders had nodded to one another to set their plan into action.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Weiss asked her team while looking at her scroll.

"I don't know." Ruby sasses, looking at her nails and ignoring the affronted look on Weiss's face. "You're the leader. It's your job to think of activities."

Yang had given a thumbs up to Ruby's imitation of the heiress while Blake had a smarmy grin as she looked at the shocked look on Weiss's face. It was odd for the others to see a white haired Ruby being sassy to Weiss. It wasn't an image anyone had thought would ever happen.

Nora had taken this opportunity to stand up and point to her blonde teammate. After he had looked her way, she had made a small 'eep' and jumped farther away from him.

"As team leader, I command you to get rid of the riding crop and glasses!" Nora shouted a table over to the blonde knight.

"We're against this!" Blake said strongly while sliding up to Jaune. "Your tyranny will fall soon!"

"Did you read anything from the handbook after I left?" He asked the bubbly leader while giving her a small glare.

Nora was now feeling an extreme weight on her throat as she tried to open her mouth and speak. Sadly, the only thing that came out was the chattering of her teeth.

"Leaders aren't allowed to dictate what their members should wear." Ren tried to save her. "It's one of the rules made in respect to the end of the Color Wars."

"…Can you tell me the rest later?" She begged him, shivering at the feeling of Jaune glaring at her more.

"We'll work on that." Ren promised his former leader. Somehow he doubted that Nora would give up.

 **A few hours later**

After a spar with Blake and Pyrrha, Jaune had gone into the showers to clean himself up. Nora had sneakily gone into his locker to replace his Arcwitch outfit with the Sabre one instead. She couldn't find the riding crop or the glasses though. After walking out quietly, she had stuffed it into his closet where she saw a set of Arcwitch uniforms ready to be used. Not willing to take a chance of her subordinate using any of them, she placed one of her grenades in and rejoiced as it exploded.

"All according to keikaku." She smirked deviously. Ren was nowhere in sight to stop her since she sent him on a wild goose chase for whole-wheat pancakes. Like anyone would ever make those.

"Nora?" Her childhood friend called her while entering their dorm. "I'm back. And I got the ingredients for the whole wheat pancakes."

"They're real? I mean- welcome back! …Yay!" Nora had made a new plan to find whoever created the whole-wheat abomination and destroy their closet too.

"…Why is Jaune's closet in pieces?" He asked, dropping the ingredients. "…How is it in pieces?"

"I may have accidentally blew it up practicing with my explosives." She lied in a too sweet tone.

"…I'm out of here." He said simply, packing his things and walking to the door. As he reached the door and opened it though, he saw Jaune in his Sabre outfit glaring at them with his glasses on.

SLAM!

Ren didn't know what made him slam the door on his only male teammate, but he felt that he just made things a lot worse for Nora and had gotten himself pegged as part of it. Hearing the door creak open, all he could do was step aside as the blonde knight walked in slowly and pass him to his destroyed closet.

"…How did this happen?" He looked to his leader who was sweating profusely while standing ramrod straight.

"It was an accident?" She said with a sheepish grin. She thought she had gotten in the clear when all he did was click his tongue.

 **Goodwitch's Office**

"-THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" The blonde disciplinarian shouted to a quivering Nora. "Not only have you destroyed school property, but now a teammate of yours is now left with no uniform for classes! It'll take a week for him to get his order of a full set."

All Nora could do was stand there and take the scolding Goodwitch was giving her. Jaune hadn't told on her. He was willing to dip into his royal account to get his things replaced, but Goodwitch herself had heard the explosion and had gone to their room to investigate. While Jaune and Ren had gotten off with a small slap on the wrist, she was dragged to the disciplinarian's office where she was getting a strong scolding.

As she exited the office, she saw her childhood friend waiting for her looking very disappointed.

"Don't give me that look." She pouted, not looking him in the eye. "I told you the power went to my head."

"So how are you going to fix Jaune's problem?" He asked, walking next to her.

"I'll think of something." She grumbled while stomping harder on the floor. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

 **With Weiss, Neptune, and Fox**

 **The RAWC Room**

The three new leaders didn't know how this had happened. At one moment they were enjoying the perks of the RAWC room, and soon they were flooded with a bunch of other leaders storming in and wrecking the place.

"Buzz off!" Surprisingly, Cardin Winchester had become a great ally to them in fending off a safe corner of the room.

Apparently, Ruby and the others had given him an olive branch as a sign of peace between all of them. And after Ruby was told it wasn't supposed to be a literal olive branch, they had made him the other C or W in RAWC. He never hung out too long in the RAWC room like the four did, but he would swing by to do a quick game with the two males or just relax in a corner they all respected that he called the Winchester Zone.

"You guys have really messed things up." He grumbled to the three cowering leaders who were sitting in his personal corner. "Without the four founders, these animals think they own the place."

"Hey!" A dog faunus shouted in indignation.

"Not what I meant!" The muscular teen growled before he Spartan kicked him off his zone. "But seriously! You guys have fucked everything up!"

"Why aren't they afraid of us?" Neptune whimpered, sporting a black eye from trying to force one of them out. "We're officially leaders now."

"You think having the title and ordering your team around is all it takes?" The brunette scoffed, backhanding a nerf bullet away. "If that was the case, then Sky would be the better leader of my team."

"Sneak Attack!" An orange haired leader had tried to jump Cardin while he was looking away from the chaotic group, but had found himself upside down while his target held his leg. "Um …hi?"

"Bye." After slamming his foe similar to what he saw in an action movie, he left him on the floor a whimpering mess before turning back to the greenhorns. "Sorry about that. Anyways, the reason these guys aren't afraid of you is because you lack the backbone all us leaders have built up."

"Don't speak in metaphors." Fox gripped his head. "I don't get what you mean."

"Fear!" He shouted, glaring at another attacker who was holding Coco's Arcadian vase as a weapon. After he made sure that the expensive item was put down, he turned back to the three. "The same fear that gives a show of respect earned and a form of power. The founders had it, and they sure as hell knew how to use it."

"Look out!" The heiress shouted as a hulking fourth year sucker punched Cardin out cold.

Losing their only line of defense, the three were thrown out with Cardin landing on top of them. After waking him up, he nursed the temple where he was hit while standing up.

"You three better hope nothing bad happens to the room." He said, getting ready to head back in. "I'd hate to be on the original leader's bad side if anything happened to their stuff."

While Weiss and Neptune were sure their former leaders weren't so materialistic, Fox was quivering in fear at the thought of any of Coco's things being destroyed.

"Shoot! This carpet says it's made from Arcadia!" The heard the muffled sounds inside. "How much do you think it's worth in the pawnshop?"

The two new leaders had to carry Fox to the infirmary after he had started foaming at the mouth. Cardin had ran back into the RAWC room to stop anything from being sold or broken since Coco had given him some Arcadian stuff for his corner.

 **With Ruby, Sun, and Coco**

 **The ice cream shop**

"Sweety?" Sun asked his girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

Coco was currently holding a carving pen while scratching some words onto her bullets before putting them on a belt. Ruby was sitting next to her pretending to shoot the gattling gun.

"I'm just preparing the bullets for the people I'll need to shoot when this whole thing is over." She said casually, smirking at her handy work. "We know the RAWC room will be a total mess soon, so I'm preparing a bullet with a name for all the leaders involved in destroying it."

"I wonder if Cardin's handling our absence okay?" The white headed reaper voiced in while still playing with the gun like a toy. "You think he can handle keeping things in line?"

"Doubt it." Sun said truthfully. "I mean, he's okay; but him versus the whole leader group with no backup? Even I need help from Jaune just to take them all down."

"I'm thinking of kicking down the doors of their dorms down while they're in it." Coco told her plan. "I'm putting in the bullets in alphabetical order, so it's a bullet for each of them."

"That's a nice system." Ruby gave her approval. "Yang tried to do something similar in finding some creep, but she just kept shouting 'Where's Francis!' to all the guy's hideouts."

"My name is Coco Adel. You destroyed my heaven. Prepare to die." The fashionista said in a suave tone. "Should I open up with that? Or should I go with: I got a bullet here with your name on it."

"It's hard to pick." Ruby giggled, putting the gun down to drink a milkshake. "What do you think Sun?"

"I wanna go with both." He said with a grin. "When this is all over, I wanna say: I have returned! With a vengeance."

"Wait, wait!" Ruby raised her hands. "I wanna make my own line! …Um. …Oh I got one! You have desecrated my piece of heaven and have opened my wrath. It is now my pleasure to pronounce you… man and scythe. You may now die."

The two older teens applauded the little reaper on her line of death. None were the wiser to the cat faunus and the reaper's sister taking notes on said lines.

 **The end of the day**

As they all met at the table, Neptune and Weiss had to hold in a shriek at seeing Sabre Jaune. When they saw he was wearing his glasses and glaring at Nora, they were even more careful not to tell what happened to the leader's lounge.

Velvet, Scarlet, Yatsuhashi, and Sage were talking with Ren on an idea they had for an upcoming film. It was a tragedy tale about a bunch of people who were turning sick from a Grimm born virus. Their only hope was a young girl that needed to be brought to a specific area where a surviving group will need her blood to make a cure. The only way to get there was with a father who had lost his daughter during the panic. Ren was interested in it, but he still needed to comfort Nora who was still taking the scolding badly.

"So how has your day been?" Blake asked the four new leaders.

"It's been great." Neptune lied with a fake smile. Fox nodded next to him, not daring to look at his team.

"I've gotten a proper feel for today and have an idea of how to make things better." Weiss said, nose pointed in the air.

"I'm still sorry for destroying all your clothes Jaune." Nora apologized once more to the now blue-clad knight. He sighed after hearing the apology again.

"It's fine Nora." He forgave her. "At least you left me something to wear, otherwise I'd have had to run through the halls naked."

 _'_ _Drats!'_ The Amazon and the cat faunus thought in disappointment.

"You look just like Sabre now." Ruby teased him. Her day was nothing but fun as she didn't have any worries.

"And you're like a female version of that fake hero." The blonde knight shot back. As the two got into a teasing bout, they were unaware of two angry females glaring at the white haired reaper.

"I don't like New Weiss anymore." Blake muttered, eating her sandwich.

 **Day 2 – Troubled Waters**

 **Cafeteria- Lunch time**

"Alright." Weiss told the other leaders as they met up during a free break between classes. "Yesterday was a setback. We were caught off guard and were completely blindsided. But today we are ready to take control of the situation. Right?"

"Yeah!" Nora pumped a fist in the air. "We'll take them by storm!"

"We'll be successful this time." Neptune said with determination. Fox nodded in agreement while still wearing the shades.

 **Half an hour later**

Fox was quaking in his shoes as his team kept looking to him for answers or some advice/ Looking over to Neptune, he saw that he was writing reports and signing apology letters for his team's antics.

"Being a leader sucks." He whimpered as he took in the sight of the chaotic teams.

Somehow, during their lunch break the three S's of team SSSN had gone off to do their patrols in Vale. Somewhere along the line, police brutality and vehicular abuse was brought back to the bluenette with their chief calling him for a meeting.

Blake had dyed Ruby's hair back into its original color while the little reaper was sleeping the other night. It wasn't because she was jealous she and Jaune looked similar to two characters that some people shipped online. That was silly. She just liked her former leader's red hair, and she was sticking to that statement.

Instead of getting mad, Ruby gave herself a side ponytail instead to show she was still the New Weiss of the team. As she and the cat faunus met up with Jaune and Pyrrha, they were surprised to see him in his Arcadian church uniform. As the two nerds started talking about their change in styles, a particular subject caused the Amazon and kitty to be more wary of Ruby.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _What's with the church robes Jaune?" Blake asked the blonde knight. "Shouldn't you be wearing your school uniform?"_

 _"_ _Nora blew up my closet with all my uniforms and clothes, remember?" Jaune groaned while tugging on his sash. "Besides the blue jacket and pants, my acolyte robes were the only other clothing in my locker."_

 _"_ _No one will suspect anything of your lineage, will they?" Pyrrha asked him with concern. His royal status was still kept a secret amongst those who knew._

 _"_ _It's fine." He waved it off. "Miss Goodwitch bought a few clothes off Arcadia, so I can say she asked me to test out the fabrics by wearing them for a week."_

 _"_ _Y'know." Ruby piped in, looking him up and down. "If you had your sword with you right now, you'd look almost like A**baba from M*gi."_

 _"_ _You think?" Jaune smiled, looking at her too. "Now that I think about it, with the side ponytail and the red hair, you'd be like M**giana."_

 _"_ _I ship the two so hard." As the two started talking about another of their favorite anime, Blake was looking frostily at her former leader while Pyrrha was quivering with a cold feeling in her chest._

 _End Flashback_

The two older females had started talking to Yang about anything she could see between Jaune and Ruby. Yang had kept denying anything was there but complete nerdish friendship. After hours of being asked if she was sure, Yang had snapped saying she didn't care if the two decide to get together.

Besides the fact that she had shouted that statement in the hallways and that it could be misconstrued, gossipers had spread around that Blake and Pyrrha were lesbians for one another and they were trying to console a lesbian Yang who was heartbroken her teammate slash black-haired crush was now taken. Word got around to Yang, and she was furious with the two girls.

Nora was in Goodwitch's office again for bombing the RAWC room with all the leaders sans her friends in there. Ren was being a good friend and was waiting for her scolding to end. And as for Fox himself?

"Fox!" Velvet whined while prodding his arm. "Tell Coco and Yatsu to back off!"

"Oh come on Velvet." Coco teased her teammate. "We know you like him."

"It's very obvious little one." The gentle giant told the bunny.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, using Fox as a shield.

All the while, the leader of team CRDL had been watching the new leaders fail in reining their teammates in and shook his head in disapproval.

 **Day 3 - Shenanigans**

 **With the Former Leaders**

"You know?" Sun said while setting up a giant slingshot. "I think I'm enjoying not being a leader. I've got way more free time than I did before."

"Yeah." Jaune smiled, filling a balloon full of water. "I was able to do all my training and studies with a lot of time to spare."

"You think we're going too far with all this?" Ruby gestured to what they were doing. "I know we're trying to teach them a lesson, but aren't we taking things too far?"

"Nonsense." The monkey faunus waved off. "This is nothing compared to what they did to us."

"And Nora's been digging her own grave without me doing anything." The blonde knight pointed out.

"Less talking more ammo!" Coco shouted, spotting a new target. "I see a fat jogger running in polka dots. I repeat: jogger in polka dots. Ammo. Now!"

After shooting the balloon and nailing the jogger in the head, the four had laughed at the runner's expense.

"That's what you get for dressing that way." Coco shouted down towards the wet man.

"Let me try." Taking her position, Ruby had spotted a new target. Taking aim, she let loose the balloon and rejoiced at seeing the target get hit. "Bullseye!"

"Oh shoot." Sun mumbled, recognizing the latest victim. "I think that was Reggie!"

"A cop?" Coco gasped, looking down to see that true to Sun's words, it was Reggie from VPD. "It's the man! Cheese it!"

Jaune was forever thankful to Blake for helping with his parkour, because they had to jump from rooftop to rooftop to get away from the angry cop. Even though they got away, Reggie had seen their faces and had contacted the chief who called Neptune and Sun in.

Sun was placed on probation, and Neptune had to write apology letters to all Sun's victims in the slingshot affair.

After Weiss got a scolding for not keeping better control of her partner, she had entered her dorm to seeing Yang praising her sister on nailing one to the man. Blake was giving a small thumbs up and was saying how 'New Weiss was the best.'

As for Fox and Nora? Nora was in detention again and Fox had to deal with his teammates arguing again. This time, Yatsuhashi had thrown away one of Velvet's prized pictures by mistake while cleaning the dorm room. Velvet wouldn't tell what the picture was, so it was hard for Fox to figure if it was really important or not.

 **Day 4 - Realizations**

 **The RAWC room**

After Nora had kneecapped all the leaders and instilling fear into them once more, the four temporary leaders had taken the leader's lounge as theirs. Sadly, they couldn't enjoy the victory of the room since their teams were still dysfunctional. Instead of trying to be good leaders and fixing things, the four had opted to wade out the storm until the week was up.

"We can make it." Neptune said hysterically while trembling. "We just need to survive three more days and it's back to normal!"

"How can Ruby even handle Blake and Yang?" Weiss whimpered with bags under her eyes. "Miss Goodwitch has scolded me numerous times now, I've lost count of my days."

"I cant believe the whole team attack naming thing was really part of the leader classes." Nora groaned. "I always thought Jaune was just trying to be his usual goofball self. I mean the team attacks were kind of cool, but I didn't know he'd be graded on our whole team's performance."

"From what Miss Goodwitch has told me, our teams are now the lowest of the low in grades, conduct, strategy, and teamwork in our years." The heiress groaned, remembering her last scolding with the disciplinarian. "How is it that I have fallen so far so quickly? Am I really destined to be a follower instead of a leader?"

"Oh boohoo for you." Fox sniped on the floor. "I didn't even want the position and now my teammates are all disappointed in me. I have to wake up everyday feeling like a sword is hovering over me by a thin string, ready to fall on me. How does Coco even put up with this job?"

"You think you have it bad?" Neptune scoffed at the other male. "Not only am I now in charge of my team the Hunters in training, I'm in charge of my team: The Junior Detectives. Not only do I get harassed by my chief if anything happens to them, I can't sleep when I find out something bad almost happened to them."

As the two males tried to one up one another on who had it worse, Weiss was watching Nora scribble onto a piece of paper with doodles and crude drawings of her team doing some sort of attack. Nora was behind on the leaders assignment and had some catching up to do. Moving closer to see the details, she remembered Ruby doing something similar in the dead of night once.

 _Flashback_

 _Weiss woke up as she heard her leader giggling over a desk with the lamp on. Trying to ignore her and putting a pillow over her face to get back to sleep, she failed as Ruby started mumbling and giving small giggles. Having enough of it, she had rolled out of bed to see what her leader was doing that it was disturbing her._

 _"_ _-with this angle, they'll never know what to expect." The little reaper whispered loudly, unaware of who was behind her._

 _"_ _And what is going on?" Weiss grumbled, grabbing the paper off the table and shocking her leader. Looking at the paper, she saw it was a crude drawing of the team fighting a Beowulf with Weiss's glyphs and Blake, Ruby, and Yang flying through the Grimm. Looking at the right top corner, she saw a title. "Hellcat? You're making a racket to do another attack?"_

 _"_ _Weiss, give it back!" Ruby whispered urgently._

 _"_ _You'll have enough time for this in the morning." The heiress said, crumpling the drawing and throwing it in the bin. "With enough sleep, you might be able to think of something better."_

 _Not wasting any more of her time needed for sleep, Weiss had trudged off to bed, not noticing the annoyed look Ruby was giving her as she tried to get her drawing back and remaking it on a new sheet._

 _End Flashback_

"Oh." Weiss bit her lip in guilt, connecting the dots in that particular memory.

Now that she thought things through, Ruby had tried to have them perform the maneuver during one of Glynda's combat classes. They never got a chance to do it since she had argued with her leader on the stunt she wanted them to try. They had ended up with a failed mark and she had blamed it on Ruby that day.

"What do you got there Nora?" The heiress asked the not so bubbly leader. It was time to redeem herself, and the best way was through practice with others.

"I'm thinking of a team attack where I have Pyrrha use her semblance to help accelerate Ren while he charges the enemy." Nora explained, showing a crude drawing of Ren surrounded by black squiggly lines and zoom lines while Pyrrha was behind him. "But I'm having trouble thinking of a name. Now I know hw Jaune felt thinking of team attack names."

"Is the name that important?" The glyph user asked with a raised brow. "Wouldn't the effectiveness of the maneuver be more important?"

"Of course the name's important." The pink bomber said indignantly. "Names have power. It's also a requirement that attack names should be less than five syllables or else you get a heavy point deduction."

"…I need to redo my names." Taking out her assignment, Weiss sat with Nora to help with names while thinking of names for herself. "Goodbye Elegant Strike Attack. You were a name that was unwanted in this time."

"Pfft." As the two females helped one another with their assignments, they hadn't noticed a certain muscular teen filming them with his scroll to send to the former leaders.

 **Day 5- Mending Bridges**

"Good morning Weiss." Ruby sang while fixing her uniform. She had decide to go without the side ponytail today.

"Morning Ruby." The heiress greeted back with a raised brow. "You're not going to try and be New Weiss today?"

"Meh." The little reaper shrugged. "It lost it's fun a few days ago. Plus I was getting tired of being called New Weiss."

"That's great." Wess smiled in relief. She was also getting tired of people saying New Weiss was the best. Shaking her head, Weiss swallowed her pride of what she was about to do. "So …Ruby."

"So …Weiss." She rolled her eyes at her former leader's playfulness.

"I wanted to…" Weiss could feel something stuck in her throat at what she was trying to say. "Apolo-hugh! I'm trying to say I s-warlery. …I'm thrrrvy."

"Eh… what?" Ruby knew what Weiss was trying to say, but the sounds she was making was getting weirder.

"I'm trying to say…" Taking deep breath, Weiss broke whatever was blocking her from saying the magic words. "I. Am. Sorry. …I'm sorry I took you for granted when you were our leader and I see now how frustrating we all must be at times. It's a really hard position and I- GUAH!"

Weiss never got to finish her speech as Ruby had zipped over to spin her in a tight hug. "Aww! I forgive you. I'm just glad you finally understand how I've felt for a while now."

"Does that mean you can take you're role as leader back?" The white haired teen dared to hope.

"Sorry Weiss, but when we gave up our leadership for a week, we also signed a legal binding contract with Miss Goodwitch that it'll stay like this until the seven days are up." Somewhere deep inside her, Weiss was crying. "But don't worry. I'm going to try and help you survive these hectic days."

It wasn't what she was hoping for, but Weiss would take all the help that she could get. "So can you help me get Blake and Yang to start talking to one another again?"

"…Yeeeeeeaaaah." Ruby said awkwardly. She was one of the many that believed her sister was batting for the other team. "…Maybe. …Why don't I help you with the other stuff first?"

By the end of the day, Yang and Blake had sorted their problems out. While still suspicious of Ruby and Jaune's relationship, Blake's conviction to get to him first was snuffed out by Ruby's want to be friends again.

 **With Nora**

"And I was hoping that we could try this new team attack I like to call Shockwave!" Nora jumped around the Arcadian prince. He was in his robes since he wore the blue jacket the other day.

"That sounds painful on my end." Jaune told her, not looking from his comic. "How do you know it'll even work?"

"Um… because you're Jaune?" She answered weakly.

"And you're Nora." He fired back casually. "We've already established that."

"Aww come on." She begged, trying to roll him. "I need your full cooperation on this! My leadership grade is on the line."

"Just wing it." Not liking that answer, Nora had hoisted him up in a fireman carry. "Eh?"

"We are going to do this whether you like it or not!" She shouted manically. The two other members were staring at the spectacle with some form of amusement.

"…I need an adult." The blonde muttered, looking at his other teammates.

"I am an-"

"No!" Jaune caught the bubbly leader off. "No, you are not."

 **Training area**

"Alright Jaune!" Nora shouted, hoisting her hammer high in the air. "Shockwave!"

As the hammer descended down fast, the blonde knight had rolled out of the way to see a smoking crater where his foot was. Looking to his leader, he saw she was sporting an angry and impatient look on her face.

"Why'd you dodge?" She stomped a foot. "All you have to do is let me hit your shield."

"I'm not letting that happen because of pain." He answered back. As the two started arguing, a thought had popped into his mind. "How is Shockwave even supposed to symbolize us?"

"Uh, duh!" Nora scoffed at his ignorance. "I bring the shock and you bring the wave. Shockwave!"

"And how do I bring a wave?" He shot back. "Am I supposed to wave my hands in the air or something?"

"The wave is your symbol!" The pink bomber answered impatiently while pointing to the symbol on his shield.

"That's not even my symbol Nora." He pointed out. "And it's actually a rainbow, not a wave."

"Then what is your symbol?" She asked turning red in the face.

"I would have shown you, but you destroyed all my clothes that had it." He grumbled, reminding her of her past mistakes.

Instead of losing it and going on a rampage, she had dropped her hammer and had sunk into the floor. As Jaune walked closer to her, he saw that she was crying a bit.

"This stinks." Her voice muffled through the floor. "I liked it better when I wasn't leader. It's hard, and boring, and hard, and its too much work. And it's really really hard!"

"And this is just a week of it." He pointed out, sitting next to her. "Imagine doing things like this every time a new week starts."

"How are you still alive?" She asked, pushing herself off the ground. "You have to do extra trainings with Blake and Pyrrha and do all this leader homework with the regular homework. And you also have time to hangout with all of us? How do you do it?"

"Really …I don't know." He shrugged, stopping himself from laughing as she plummeted back into the ground at that statement. "Like you said: Ren's a ninja, you can bench five of you, Pyrrha's a renowned fighter …and I'm me."

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a leader." The not so bubbly leader groaned into the ground.

Looking at her, Jaune saw a part of himself the time Cardin had been blackmailing him. Remembering the advice he was given, he thought it might be useful to her.

"Well, I cant really say you're a great leader." He cringed at seeing her somehow dig her face deeper into the ground. "You weren't much of a leader when this whole thing started …or the days that followed."

Nora was now at the point where she was half buried into the floors.

"But that doesn't matter now." He continued. "From the advice I was told, it's not all about you anymore. You got a team now, and we need you to lead us properly. …I'll leave you here to think on it."

As Jaune left, Nora had contemplated what he said. Going back on what she had done as leader, she recalled that all her actions were meant only for herself. Going over Jaune's actions, she remembered the good he had done for all of them as a team. When he was leader, Goodwitch hadn't scolded them as much as she did now and they all had fun training together.

Standing up to look where Jaune had left, Nora had decided to do the one thing she swore she would never do with her buddy Ren. She would join him in meditation.

 **In the courtyard**

"Focus Nora." The green ninja ordered his childhood friend. When she came to him asking to join him, he was expecting more of her chatting while he zoned her out. It was a surprise when she asked to join him. "Find your train of thought and stick to it. Nothing else matters then."

Sighing, Nora had closed her eyes once more to think of something. Thinking of her responsibilities, it was changed to pancakes and all the sweets while sitting on a soft bed instead. She was starting to get too comfortable in her new focus.

THWACK!

Opening her eyes to the feeling of something hitting her in the back of her head, she turned around to a green apple rolling behind her with her buddy still in his meditative stance.

"Did you just throw an apple to my head?" Grabbing the apple, she demolished it in a few seconds while still savoring the taste. "Where'd you even get it?"

"Focus." He breathed calmly. "And don't try to fall asleep next time."

Closing her eyes once more, the bubbly leader remembered the times Jaune was leader and the advice she gave her. It was starting to get boring for her, but she focused on it and ignored everything else.

 _'_ _It's not just about you anymore Nora.'_ Mindscape Jaune's voice echoed in her head. For some reason, this Jaune had brown robes on and was glowing blue. _'We need you to show us the way.'_

 _'_ _How do I do that?'_ She asked him.

 _'_ _You're the leader, Nora.'_ He told her. _'You make the way for us to follow. Don't just make it yours. Make it ours.'_

 _'_ _I make the way ours?'_ As Obi-Jaune disappeared after giving her a nod, Nora opened her eyes feeling things were a bit clearer to her now.

"Lightbulb." She said with a smile. Turning to her childhood friend who was still in is relaxed stance, she gave him a hug before standing up to leave. "I know what to do Ren. And it's not crazy this time."

Not giving him time to answer, Nora had run off to her dorm room to fix her mistakes. If she had looked even longer, she would have noticed that Ren was actually asleep where he sat.

 **Team JNPR dorm**

"Boom!" Nora barged into the room with the door wide open.

"Eek!" Sadly, she had opened it to enthusiastically to notice that it was locked and that Pyrrha was in the middle of putting Jaune's used blue jacket on. "Nora!"

"No time for that." The pink bomber brushed her off, as she looked the room over for the blonde knight who was not present. "Drats. Not here."

Before she left, she had something to say to the Amazon. "I know you like him and all, but that's still creepy in its own way."

As she left, Pyrrha shook off the embarrassment to go back to what she was doing. Imagining Jaune was holding her tightly.

"I don't mind the smell, sweety." She cooed, rubbing the sleeves tenderly. "Why yes, I have been going on a new diet. Do you like it?"

 **Back with Nora**

"Where is that guy?" She mumbled to herself. Opening team RWBY's door, she had barged in on Blake wrapping Jaune's robe sash around her. "…Where are you two getting his clothes?"

"It's not what it looks like!" The cat faunus shouted with a red face. "This is… a sash I got myself from Arcadia. Yeah. I'm sticking to that."

"I don't care." Nora said bluntly. "I'm looking for the guy himself for something important. You seen him?"

"Have you tried the caf-" Blake never got to finish as Nora had bolted out. "-eteria?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Blake locked the doors before she went back to what she was doing. Re-enacting a scene from her book.

"For this night." Blake whispered dramatically, pretending the sash was Jaune's arms. "Let me stay in your arms. I'm getting wet from the rain."

 **The cafeteria**

Nora was successful in finding her target in the cafeteria. He was in the middle of having a guy time with team SSSN and Coco.

"-nobody noticed at all that it happened." Jaune told the group who was laughing at one of his stories.

Nora didn't know what they were talking about, but it must have been funnier than the fat stripper tale. Shaking her head, she focused on what she needed him for.

"Jaune!" She ran up to him. Not giving him time to answer, she had hoisted him in a fireman carry like before to bring him to the training area once more. "I got it right this time. We're making a team attack, and it'll be our way."

"…What?" Instead of just watching the bubbly leader take their friend away, team SSSN and Coco had followed to see what she had planned.

 **Training area**

"I'm sorry." Nora apologized to team SSSN. The four men were currently nursing cut wounds and a few bruises. "I had no idea that the shield would bounce like that."

"So Shockwave II." Jaune said after prying his shield out of the wall. "I think we should use it as a last resort. Or at least until we can get the control better."

Nora's first Shockwave idea was to hit Jaune's shield as hard as possible to make a sonic boom. Jaune was against it since for the plan to work, Jaune would have to be as strong or stronger than Nora to absorb all the impact without breaking under it. Since he wasn't, he'd probably break all his limbs if he went along with it. Shockwave II was more of a new projectile method where Nora would use Jaune's shield as some sort of ricocheting Frisbee of death after smacking it with her hammer. She got her result, but it was too affective to the point Jaune couldn't catch his shield since it's angles were too unpredictable. Coco was smart enough to duck for cover, but team SSSN had panicked and got nicked trying to dodge the flying projectile until one of the sharp ends had finally lodged itself into the wall.

"We'll call it Shockwave for short." She nodded. "Be ready for a team meeting after dinner. I have a few more ideas that I want to go over with you guys."

"Aye aye captain." Jaune saluted, following the others out. Turning back, he saw Nora was looking over the damages to the room.

"Looks like your leader is finally learning." Sun nudged his fellow blonde.

"Nora's a smart girl." He commented. "She's just got too much energy. Have her focus that energy into something and you'll be surprised."

"Spoken like a true leader." Coco patted him on the head. "It took the chief giving the blue wonder some more punishment until he got into his head what to do."

As for the other leader, Fox had grown a backbone after his argument with Neptune. It was still strange for all of them to see a short guy like fox talking down to an ashamed guilty Yatsuhashi after he was being a slob in their dorm. It was made more apparent when he told Velvet off for taunting the giant while he was being scolded.

"It was about time too." The monkey faunus sighed in relief. "I was afraid they'd go through the whole thing not doing anything."

"Eh. We could've fixed it." The fashionista shrugged. "It's not like we had to go into a Grimm hunt anytime, right?"

 **Day 6 – Field Tests**

"Futterwhacken!" Nora shouted to her team as they tried to take down a Boarbatusk loose in the streets of Vale.

"What are you saying?" Pyrrha asked, jumping out of the way as the pig monster had sped in her direction.

"It's you're attack with Ren!" She shouted back, shifting her hammer into grenade launcher mode. Firing a round, she was happy to see that the beast was now on it's side. "Forget it! Just stab it's belly quick guys!"

Nodding at the command, the three teammates with sharp and pointy weapons had stabbed the rampaging Grimm until it had started dissolving.

"We really need to talk on your naming, Nora." Her childhood friend commented after wiping off any dust on his pants.

"Bite me!" She pouted with a glare. "You try thinking of a cool codename for you and Pyrrha."

"…Red Storm, Bronze Green, Spear Guns, -" The ninja was silenced as Nora clapped a hand on his mouth.

"Okay!" She grumbled. "Maybe you could have thought of more."

"I'd just like to point out that it's a javelin and not a spear." Pyrrha voiced in while pointing to her javelin.

"Ugh!" Nora grumbled, running a hand through her face. "I bet Weiss doesn't have to put up with this."

 **With Weiss on the other side of Vale**

"Let's all do this together guys!" The heiress shouted as they went up against a Goliath. "Just stick to the plan and-"

"Every gal for herself!" Yang shouted, shooting her gauntlets down to give her an extra jump boost to get on the giant elephant Grimm.

"What? NO!" Turning to Blake, Weiss saw that she had joined in running ahead to wrap the Grimm's legs up. "That's not going to work without the proper strength needed!"

"Don't worry Weiss!" Ruby patted her on the shoulder. "We'll just flank it while the two distract it up front."

"But the plan was -"

"Good but never goes the same way in real life." Ruby finished for her while leading her to the back. "It's all about adapting to your team's actions and going from there."

"Grrr!" Swallowing her anger, Weiss had observed the two wild cards on her team. "Yang! Keep hitting it long enough for Blake to get a good tie around it's legs. Once she's done, help her pull it's legs together."

"Gotcha!" After punching the Grimm long enough for Blake to finish, Yang had helped in pulling on the ribbon for the Grimm to topple down and destroying a building in it's fall. "All yours now!"

"Ice Flower!" After covering the Grimm in enough ice to freeze it to it's center, Weiss called out for the final attack. "Follow with Bumblebee!"

There was something strange in finding beauty as Yang had punched the frozen Grimm into sparkling snowflakes falling in the streets. Weiss had to stop Ruby from trying to catch a piece with her tongue.

"We'll stick to the plan next time, I hope." The heiress called out to her team. "The original plan was so we don't do any more collateral damage like now!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yang muttered, looking for the tusk. "Now help me find the tusk. I want one hanging over my bed post like Nora's."

"You're not finding one Yang." Blake told her, wondering f she remembered that Grimm parts disappear.

"Not with that attitude."

"…Lets just go and find more stray Grimm." Ruby followed behind Weiss while commenting on some of the things that were good.

 **With Neptune**

"Why'd it have to be here." Neptune whimpered as he stuck to a corner of a fence.

The chief had gotten a call that a King Taijitu had slithered into the public pools. Since team SSSN were also hunters, they were sent in VPD's name to take care of it. Neptune was confident that the snake wouldn't be near the waters. He was scare witless when he found out that it was lying in the pool that was filled to the brim with water.

"Neptune!" Sun called out to him as he dodged a swipe from a King Taijitu. "We could really use some help right about now!"

"I'm fine shooting it from here." He called back while shooting the snake's heads from his spot. "No need for me to get near there."

"I know you're afraid of the water, but it's just a pool!" Scarlet shouted out as he swung around the snakes.

"You're the only one with freeze and lightning attacks here!" Sage pointed out while trying to get a good vantage point with his sword.

"Still not happening!" He screamed sweating in fear. "I've seen those giant snake movies. It'll drag me down then eat me!"

"Fine!" Sun lost his temper at his leader's stupidity. "Just give me the stupid trident thing and turn the electricity on! You two step back!"

After getting the trident, Sun had chucked it into the water and watched as the snake started spazzing around wildly like those inflatable waving tube men in those car sales before they crashed down into the pool and made a huge wave splashing all of them.

"AAAAAAAH!" Scarlet would always regret being too slow to record the sight of the intellectual of the team screaming like a girl after water splashed on him. "…This doesn't have to go on our report, does it?"

 **With Fox**

"Are all of you just going to stand there while I gun this horde down?" Coco growled while firing her weapon on the hordes of Beowulves rushing toward them. "I'm going to run out of bullets some time you know."

"And we got your back when you do." Fox nodded, seeing the numbers dwindle to five left. "Like right now."

After taking care of the Grimm, Coco had commented that this would be on her report to Glynda much to Fox's dismay.

By the end of the day, the four leaders would be trying to one up one another on who lead their team better against their assigned Grimm.

 **Final Day – The review**

The four temporary leaders had been called into Goodwitch's office in the middle of their break. They were expecting to see the disciplinarian, but they were also surprised to see Cardin Winchester standing next to her as they entered.

"As you four know, this is the last day of your times as leaders." She started. "During your time, I've taken some notes on how you performed and how well they stacked up to your original leaders. I must say …you didn't do as horribly as I thought you would."

"Excuse me ma'am." Weiss raised her hand while looking to Cardin. "But why is he here? He wasn't part of any of it."

"That's where you're wrong Schnee." Cardin answered for Glynda. "When the four switched places with you guys, they needed another overseer for when Miss Goodwitch couldn't see you. I was told to observe you guys and give you some help when needed. But I had to make it so that you all would do things yourselves in the long run."

"Woah!" Nora said in awe. "So being a leader is like a spy thing too? Have we four only scratched the surface of the power that leadership has? Is the RAWC room only just a disguise to another room which holds unfathomable riches that our leaders had? And what about 'leader's time?' Is it a code word for secret missions? THIS EXPLAINS SO-"

"That's enough Miss Valkyrie." The blonde disciplinarian stopped her. "Getting back on topic, Mister Winchester had given me his review on you all. While you didn't get off to a good start, you four had done well as the days progressed. Adding both our reviews together, you have all passed marginally well."

"So does this go on our record as extra credit or something?" The bluenette asked, hoping for some perks for passing.

"Yes." She nodded. "You four do get an award."

He four had immediately perked up at hearing an award. "As of now, you four are now deemed as the Vice Captains of your teams. As such when your leader is absent from your group, all responsibility falls onto you."

They had deflated at their reward. Cardin had turned away to hide the grin on his face.

"Do we still get to use the RAWC room?" Fox asked, looking for a silver lining.

"The room is reserved for leaders. Not their vices." There was no hope. "But you are all now allowed to join in on the leader's meets."

"They have a leader's meets?" Weiss questioned. "Why didn't we go to one during our time?"

"Because we went to one the other week." Cardin pointed out. "…Fun time too. Meet leaders from other schools, get a few numbers, and exchange tactics. Those kinds of things."

"Boo!" Nora said with a thumbs down. "We can do that on our own."

"Mister Winchester failed to mention that it also holds special events from food catering to small games in a different venue." Glynda added, enjoying a few of those meets herself. "Where was the last meet Mister Winchester?"

"Night swimming in the public pools." Cardin would never forget to seeing team NDGO's Nebula and team ABRN's Arslan walking in the moonlight in their bikinis. "…What a magical time."

Weiss had remembered a few times when Ruby said she had gone off to her leaders meets. Replaying a few things back, she remembered her coming back either a bit too drenched or covered in leaves and dirt looking a bit sweaty with traces of food on her face.

She wasn't the only ones remembering things as the other three connected the dots. After they were excused, the four were happy that nothing eventful had happened since the teams were taking a break from Grimm slaying.

 **Back to normal**

The RAWC founders were currently walking through the dorms with their combat clothes on. Cardin was lagging behind them while holding a clipboard in hand. After looking at a few doors, he had called one of them over to stand in front of it. After they were all stationed, the four had kicked down the doors to see the other leaders still lying in bed.

 **Sun**

"What the-?" Before one of them could shout, Sun had placed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm back bitch." He whispered menacingly. "With a vengeance."

 **Coco**

"W-what's going on?" A dog faunus leader whimpered as Coco blocked his exit. In her hand, he could make out a bullet with his name carved into it.

"My name is Coco Adel." She said suavely that made him blush as she put the bullet into her gun. "You ruined my heaven. Prepare to die."

 **Ruby**

The ginger leader in the room couldn't say anything since he was too scared to say anything. All he could do was tremble as Ruby steeped to him slowly with her scythe out.

"You have desecrated my piece of heaven and have opened my wrath." She said in her The Rose voice. "It is now my pleasure to pronounce you… man and scythe. You may now die."

 **Jaune**

No words needed to be said as Jaune entered the dorm of the fourth year that sucker-punched Cardin. After getting his new uniforms, Ruby had helped him create his Arcwitch outfit again. Glaring at the leader that helped in ruining their lounge, Jaune shut the door behind him slowly. As it clicked, it was similar to a needle dropping in a puddle and making a ripple.

 **Outside**

"AAaaaaaaaah!" It was music to Cardin's ears as the four wreaked havoc on the leaders.

"It's good to have them back." He smiled while checking off the doors on the clipboard. It was going to be a long day, but he wasn't complaining. "Now who's next on the list?"

 **END**

 **AN: OW! This is like thirty one pages. It took me a long time to try and balance out the new leaders and the ole ones. But dang! Whew!**

 **Anyways!**

 **That's the chapter. I should probably tell you guys this, but Those Days will be ending soon. Maybe in three more chapters or five. I just feel like I shouldn't let this thing run too long, you know what I mean? The metal gear chapter and the other movies and games will be put into a new story, so don't be disappointed. And if you all have seen my profile, there is a plan for Velvet to get her very own story. Look forward to it.**

 **In lighter news:**

 **NEXT TIME ON Those Days:**

"Geez!" Neptune grumbled, kicking his radio down. "You think that people would've had enough of love songs."

"What's wrong with that?" Sage asked, flipping through the channels.

"Well, nothing at all." The bluenette muttered, scratching his neck. "It's just sort of annoying hearing a consecutive amount you know."

"Welp!" Scarlet barged into the room in a new outfit looking extremely nervous. "Here I go again!"

"Dude. That's the fifth time you've said that." The bulky person of the team said. "You've said that a lot of times, but you keep changing your mind."

"Well this time I mean it?" The red heed of the group said with a smile. "I finally got my confidence up high."

"What're you even going to say?" Neptune asked before changing his accent to mimic a certain bunny. "Hey Scarlet? How you going?"

 **Yup! It's Bunny Pirate chapter. Now that I think about it, they're both named after colors. Didn't notice until I kept replaying their names in my head. Expect a lot of love song references and some other stuff. The next thing to be updated will be NoL: Blake's version.**


	26. Scarlet Fever

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 23: Scarlet Fever

Team SSSN were currently sitting in their hotel room without their leader. The chief had called Sun in to do a solo mission as an undercover spy in Junior's club. He's been updating them daily, so they were relaxing knowing he was fine. Neptune was busy finding something good on the radio, Sage was channel hopping, and Scarlet was in the bathroom doing who knows what.

"Geez!" Neptune grumbled, kicking his radio down. "You think that people would've had enough of love songs."

"What's wrong with that?" Sage asked, flipping through the channels.

"Well, nothing at all." The bluenette muttered, scratching his neck. "It's just sort of annoying hearing a consecutive amount you know."

"Welp!" Scarlet barged into the room in a new outfit looking extremely nervous. "Here I go again!"

"Dude. That's the fifth time you've said that." The bulky person of the team said. "You've said that a lot of times, but you keep changing your mind."

"Well this time I mean it?" The redhead of the group said with a smile. "I finally got my confidence up high."

"What're you even going to say?" Neptune asked before changing his accent to mimic a certain bunny. "Hey Scarlet? How you going?"

"She doesn't sound like that." He scoffed at his impersonation. "And I'm just asking her to a first date. I can handle this."

"Well you better make it quick then." The bluenette pointed out. "You're going to lose that girl if you don't take her out."

Scarlet wouldn't have it. Just as he was about to head out, the giant sword user of the team had called out to him.

"Hey dude." He said, turning away from the tv. "Don't make it bad."

Shaking his head, Scarlet had marched out of the room to go ask a girl out. Slamming the door shut on them, dust had kicked up from the floor. Looking to the floor, Neptune put his radio away after coming to a conclusion.

"The floor needs sweeping." He muttered, taking out a broom to clean up the dirt. Before he could get on to cleaning, his scroll played the chief's personal ringtone. "Wonder what's up?"

Picking up his phone, Neptune could hear a panicking crowd on the other line. "You guys need to get here stat. We have a bank robbery in progress with a hostage situation! Penny Road across Abbey Lane! You cant miss it."

"We're on it chief!" Neptune nodded, giving Sage the rundown as they got their stuff ready. Running outside, they caught up to Scarlet who was almost at the front door. "Rain check on your failed date attempt buddy. We got a hostage situation."

"Every time." Scarlet groaned, running back to the room to grab his stuff.

 **With VPF**

"We are willing to negotiate for the hostages, sir!" The chief shouted through her megaphone. "Tell us your demands and we'll see that you have them met."

"Give me money! That's what I want." The man shouted while holstering an LMG. "And an escape carrier that goes beyond the boarders."

"We'll see what we can do." The chief shouted. Looking around, there was still no sign of SSN around. "Where are those idiots?"

"Chief?" Her radio went off. It was Neptune on the other line. "We're currently on a rooftop surveying the area. Keep the guy distracted while we get into position."

"Thank Oum you idiots!" She gasped in relief. "I'll see how much time I can get you. Just don't mess this up."

 **On a rooftop across the bank**

"I'm seeing only one guy at the window, but the thermal on my scope says there are two more guys walking around." Neptune told his team. "This would be a lot easier if Sun was around. He'd just sneak in and untie the hostages."

"So what's the plan?" Sage said, holding his blade at the ready.

Looking at the structure of the place, Neptune saw a skylight in the bank's roof.

"We'll go in through the roof." He started. "We'll need to grapple from another area so we aren't seen."

Nodding, the three ran a few buildings away and had Scarlet swing them to the other area. Getting on the same block as the bank they had ran to the roof where the skylight was.

"Alright guys." Neptune nodded as they readied to jump down. "Don't let me down."

Taking out his scroll, he called in the chief. "We are in position. Be ready to pull through."

 **With the chief**

"Got it Vasillas." She nodded. Taking the megaphone out, she called out to the hold uppers. "We've talked with the higher up on your demands. …Sorry! But we don't negotiate with terrorists!"

What she heard next was a crash as SSN had jumped down and subdued the robbers. The VPF had stormed in after Neptune signaled that the hostages were safe and unharmed.

As Team SSN stepped out of the bank, they were met with screaming girls running up to them.

"It's okay ladies." Neptune waved to them. "It's our job. Just a day in the life."

"Smile!" Before they knew what happened, they were hit by a large flash that had them seeing spots. Clearing their eyes, they saw Velvet holding her camera with a notepad in hand. "Good job you three."

"Velvet!" They cheered, running up to her.

"What brings you here?" Sage high fived the rabbit.

"I'm here for a scoop to put on the school newspaper." She answered. "Think I can get an interview with you guys?"

Sharing a look, Sage and Neptune had a thought to help their friend.

"Well, me and Sage need to stick around to talk with the chief." Neptune started, motioning to their chief who was currently giving the perps their Miranda rights. "But I think we can have Scarlet go with you somewhere private to get that interview. You're cool with that, right Scar?"

"Wha?" The boy in question squacked.

"Yeah." Sage nudged him. "Go with her while we take of things here. We can work it out."

"I guess I'll be taking him with me for a bit." The bunny said with a smile, grabbing Scarlet's hand.

"Take your time." Sage waved to them as they turned a corner. "We are such good bros."

"Amen to that." The bluenette nodded as they shared a fistbump.

 **With Scarlet and Velvet**

After walking for a bit, Velvet had pulled him to an open café where she had sat him down to start the interview.

"So what do you wanna know?" He asked, trying to keep cool. Now that he was alone with her, he was starting to get really hot under the collar.

"I already got enough details on how you guys stopped the robbery, so I was thinking of making a page about you and your team." She started. "You guys might not know it, but a lot of people see you as Vale's personal superheroes. And to the girls: you're like the rockband that came to town and invaded and conquered."

"I don't know what to say to that." He chuckled while scratching his cheek. "Team SSSN is just a Hunter squad."

"Hold on." She held up her hand to start writing. "I need to be writing this down. Is that okay with you?"

"It's alright." He waved a hand. After she had finished writing she had another question lined up.

"Being a Hunter and a Junior Detective, I'm guessing it's very time taxing." She said professionally. "How do you guys manage?"

"It's not that hard really." He said modestly. "I guess it's because we all have each other's backs. And not just them too. We all get by with a little help from our friends."

Nodding, Velvet had continued to write while Scarlet answered all her questions. After a few minutes, she nodded by the amount of info she got.

"Thanks for the interview Scarlet." She said, shaking his hand. "This'll be a huge hit on the papers in school."

"R-right." He blushed. "Maybe we can do this again sometime? …Maybe like …hmrphrr."

"Are you… asking me out on a date?" She asked with a raised brow. All he could do was nod stiffly with a sweaty grin.

"Sure." She nodded, brightening more. "Text me when you're free."

As she walked away, the redhead started hyperventilating the moment she was out of sight.

"Keep it together old boy." He shook in his chair trying to control his breathing. "Let it out …and let it in."

After a few more minutes of breathing exercises, he had walked back to the hotel to see Neptune and Sage waiting for them. Sun was currently in the bathroom washing off the bloodstains on his shoes.

"So…" Neptune nodded with a grin.

"How'd it go?" Sage asked. Sometimes Scarlet hated his team. Like now for instance. If anyone on the team found a crush, there would be a lot of teasing and jeering. "Did you kiss?"

"Nah." The bluenette cut him off. "He probably tried to take it slow. I bet he babbled like with that one chick back in Vacuo."

"Shut up!" The redhead huffed, his face matching his hair color. "I asked her out and she said yes. She's just waiting for me to tell her when I'm free."

"Well say tomorrow bud." Neptune told him on his bed. "The chief gave us a day off tomorrow."

As Scarlet fumbled for his scroll, the two were sharing another fistbump.

 **With Velvet**

After making it to her dorm, Velvet got a message from Scarlet. Opeing the message, it told her the time and place.

 _Lunchtime. Meet you at the statue in Beacon. Really excited for our date. ;D_

 _-Scarlet_

Coco watched as her bunny teammate went from three shades of red with an awkward smile on her face. With her boyfriend on a week mission, she was free to hang with her team and the others. It was lonely for a bit, but she's been getting the occasional texts telling how he's been.

"Anything I should know about?" She stalked over to her teammate.

"That boy took my love away." Velvet muttered wistfully into her hands while showing the message.

Taking the scroll, Coco read the message and smirked. Having a funny idea, she typed a reply before Velvet knew what happened.

 **Message Sent**

"Ah!" The bunny screamed, grabbing her scroll back. "What'd you send?"

 _Can't w sailor. ( '3')/_

 _-Velvet_

"Why would you send that?" The rabbit faunus screamed in disbelief. Before she could text explaining things, her ringtone had went off signaling a message. "Huh?"

"Woah." Coco mused, looking over to see the reply meesage. "Fast typer. That's some serious brownie points."

 _Cant w honey bunny, ('3') XoXoOoXXo_

 _-Scarlet_

"A-ah ah ah…" The photographer of team CFVY was lost for words and thought, so Coco took it as her chance to type something herself.

"You think you can handle me big boy?" She read her message out loud. "And send!"

"Coco!" Velvet erupted, trying to get her scrollback to no avail. Hearing her ringtone go off again, she pulled on her ears dreading the reply.

"Oh ho!" Coco pulled her shades down. "Hear this out Vel. He says he can take you eight days a week. Pfft."

Velvet had ran out of the room to get away from her leader. Forget her scroll, she's going back to letter writing. She had thought Scarlet was a gentleman, but apparently, he was different on the scroll.

 **With Scarlet a few minutes ago**

"Are you even going to message her anytime soon in this year?" Neptune asked the frozen redhead. Scarlet had been staring at his scroll for minutes.

Not taking any more of it, Neptune grabbed the scroll to message Velvet for him. After two seconds, he finally sent the message.

 **Message Sent**

"What did you do?" Scarlet shouted, grabbing his scroll back after snapping out of his shock.

 _Lunchtime. Meet you at the statue in Beacon. ;D_

 _-Scarlet_

"At least it was tame." He muttered. He wasn't expecting Sage to grab the scroll away from him after his ringtone went off. "Come on!"

"Ooh!" The bulky teen said, reading the message then showing it to Neptune. "Check it out."

 _Can't w sailor. ( '3')/_

 _-Velvet_

"We need to reply back." The bluenette smirked.

What happened next was Scarlet trying to get his scroll away from his friends who were playing keep away from him.

"Type in eight days a week." Sage advised Neptune. "It doesn't make much sense, but it's goofy enough to work."

"I'm out of here!" Scarlet shouted, running away from the two. He had a plan to go to Beacon and tell Velvet his teammate's shenanigans.

 **At Beacon**

"I hope I'm not too late." Scarlet muttered as he reached team CFVY's door and knocked on it. Coco was the one to answer it holding Velvet's phone. "Is Velvet here? I need to tell her a misunderstanding."

"Hold up." The leader said, looking to the scrollthen to him. "If you're here, then who's been messaging Vel's phone? …Sage and Neptune?"

"Yes." He nodded, glad that he had cleared his name with someone. "…Why do you have her phone?"

"…Reasons." She said meekly with a small grin. "If you're looking for Vel, go check her office."

"Thank you!" He sighed with a heavy breath. As he left, he didn't see the mischievous grin growing on Coco's face.

"So those two were the ones, huh?" Typing quickly, Coco sent the most lewd and dirty message to freak the two out. She'd thank Blake later for lending her Ninjas of Love. "Let's see them reply to that."

 **The Velvet Room**

Velvet was in the middle of playing a console game. She had tried to invite Ruby to a game, but she was currently hanging out with Jaune doing a rap battle. She honestly didn't know the younger girl could rap. But she guessed her speed semblance helped in it's own way. Hearing a knock on her door, she had called over saying it was open.

"Velvet?" It was her date for tomorrow looking extremely sweaty for some reason. "Coco said you'd be in here."

"Hello Mr. Davis." She said crossly. She wasn't mad at him, but the messages were too much for her. "What brings you here? Our date's tomorrow."

"I know." He said with arms raised defensively. "But there a bit of misunderstanding. I was hoping that we could work it out. I didn't write you those messages. It was Netune and Sage messing with my scroll. I didn't even send a message at all. It was all them."

"…So you didn't send me that we'd go at lunch?" Hearing the hurt tone in her voice, Scarlet decide to keep to honesty, but be quick with the recovery.

"No, I didn't." Before she could say anything he continued. "But I wanted to write it. I really wanna take you out and show you a good time."

"…What else do you wanna do?" She whispered, stepping closer to him.

"I-I also wanna treat you to a nice meal and hang out with you more." Some reason, the look she was giving him was getting him more hot than when they were at the café.

"I think there's something else you wanna do." She prodded him with a teasing smle.

"I-I wanna hold your hand." He squeaked out. She made a soft giggle while standing in front of him.

"We can do a lot more." She whispered into his ear. "But you have to show me you're worth it."

Nodding his head, Scarlet walked stiffly out the door never turning away from her until the door was shut in his face.

"See you tomorrow for our date …Sailor." The redhead could imagine steam coming out of his neck from the heat he was radiating.

 **Back inside with Velvet**

The bunny faunus was currently hiding her face with her bunny ears while rolling on the floor in embarrassment.

 _'_ _Stupid stupid stupid!'_ She cried internally. _'That was so embarrassing! Curse you me! Curse you Blake! Curse you Ninjas of Love!'_

Velvet didn't know that Scarlet knew Coco was the one messaging his scroll. So she thought to play the role Coco put on the scrollto get one over on him. By how he was acting, she'd say she overkilled it. But at least she knew he was interested in her as more than a friend.

 **With Scarlet**

Walking back to his hotel, Scarlet was on cloud nine knowing his date tomorrow would be great. He had everything planned out. Jaune had suggested a place he used to work in with all the others nodding in agreement. Apparently, it was a hot spot for couples to go to.

Opening the door to his hotel, he was greeted to his two teammates sitting at a corner far away from his scroll on the floor.

"Dude." Sage muttered, staring at the phone. "You're girlfriend is into some kinky stuff."

"I don't know whether it's hot or creepy." Neptune shuddered, using a chair as a shield.

Picking up his scroll, Scarlet dropped it in shock after the first few words that were written down. He got over it later after remembering that it was Coco with Velvet's scroll.

"Ah, girls." He sighed, jumping into his bed to get ready for tomorrow.

 **With Sun**

"Are you sure you're not a spy?" A goon asked Sun once more as they were loading a bag into a van.

"You gonna ask me that every time we get paired up?" Sun said wearing a fake beard. It would have been more believable if the beard was blonde and not black with a pricetag still sticking out. "Cuz I can find someone better to work with than you."

"Easy." The goon said defensively. "I'm just being cautious since we caught that other spy two days ago."

"Yeah." The monkey faunus laughed. "The idiot's beard was so fake he had to superglue it on."

"HAH!" While the goon laughed, Sun placed a tracking chip in the bag for Reggie and the others to follow.

 **END**

 **Omake**

"-Wont the real Yang Xiao Long please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?" Finishing her turn, Yang handed the mic over to Pyrrha. "Beat that Pyr!"

Yang had found her little sister doing rap with the others and tried to outshine them all by making it a competition. The competition was to do verses that were fast and hard.

"Alright Yang." As Pyrrha cradled the mic in her hands, she turned to Jaune to give her a beat. "I'll show you all I do is win! Pyrrha goin' in on the verse cause I never been defeated and I won't stop now. Keep your hands up get 'em in the sky for the homies that didn't make it and the folks locked down. I never went no where. But they saying Pyrrha's back. Blame it on that Conjure. The hood call it Pyrrha-Yac. And I'm on this foolish track, so I spit my foolish flow. My hands go up and down like Yang's boobies go. My verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins. Last time in a deadly fight, now I'm in a safer version. Can't never count me out. Y'all better count me in. Got thirteen bank accounts, accountants count me in. Make millions every year, Mystral's champion. Cause all I do, all I, all I, all I All I do is win!"

The Mystral champion dropped the mic near Yang's feet and walked back to sit next to her team. Weiss was supposed to go next, but had dropped out feeling she couldn't beat the Amazon. Everyone else was too shocked seeing Pyrrha 'Goody two shoes' Nikos saying some of those words.

 **END**

 **AN: Yup. Here's that Bunny Pirate chapter. Believe me, I've had close run-ins with friends almost ruining my texts. Good thing I have contingency plans for a lot of things. Even contingency plans for my contingency plans.**

 **Can you guys spot the song references I hid in this chapter? You'd have to be a nineties person or someone who listens to old songs to find them.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Those Days ends in a few chapters. The movies will be in a different story called Rainbow(RRYNPJBW) Studios. That's where you'll see the Metal Gear Series and a few others.**

 **Next up to be updated: Ninjas of Love: Blake's Version.**


	27. Coco's Day

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all. Jitters here. So this chapter is still clean. Just a bit of implied sex.**

Chapter 24: Coco's Day

Beacon academy is home to many young up and coming hunters and huntresses. But besides that, they are still young growing adults. Like team CFVY. Just like two certain teams that live in it's walls, this team also has their fair share of adventures.

Velvet, the rabbit faunus of the group was holding a camera while filming her sleeping leader Coco.

"Here lies Coco Adel." She whispered with a small snicker while zooming over the sleeping leader. "Ahn. Even in her sleep she has the cool and beautiful look."

"Get that camera out of my face, Vel." Coco muttered, throwing a pillow that hit spot on. Getting up, the fashionista stretched unitl she felt the kinks in her limbs pop. "I thought I told you no documentaries about me. If you wanna make one, use someone else."

"I've asked, but they said no." The bunny's ears dropped.

"Well film something else then." The fashionista muttered as she changed into her sports bra and running shorts. "I'm heading out to do my morning run with Blake and Jaune."

"Mr. Muscle Man not joining you today?" After spending so much time with Sun, Velvet took on to giving him a new name since everyone had started calling Jaune Funbuns behind his back. "You haven't seen him for weeks now."

"He's clocked in today." She shrugged, lacing up her shoes. "After the fiasco that happened in court, we all agreed he needs to take it easy."

After getting some incriminating on Junior's goons, Sun and the chief had personally dragged the man into custody where he was to be tried in jury. Sadly the bar owner had a good lawyer that was able to lay blame on the goons and putting Junior as an unknown victim in housing criminals. The judge bought it and Junior was set free. The chief was too slow to pull Sun down as the monkey faunus had chased after the free man and his lawyer. Luckily, chief shot him with ten tranquilizers before he could lay a hand on either men.

"Ooh." Velvet seethed at the memory. "It went viral on Dustube. I think it's still getting a million views per day."

"…See you in a bit." Coco sighed, walking out to meet with the others.

 **Obstacle course**

Getting to her destination, the leader of team CFVY saw Blake and Jaune waiting for her with a knowing smile on their faces. By now they would be doing their morning stretches, but they were just standing there looking at her with grins. It was starting to bother her.

"…What?" She raised a brow, staring at the two calculative. "Why're you two looking at me like that?"

Before Coco could react, someone had covered her eyes and pulled her head back and picked her up by her belly. "Guess who?"

Coco wasn't the type who liked surprises. It was one of the reasons her team never threw surprise parties for her in the dark. It usually ended violently. So what happened next was from raw training on her part.

"Ah!" Grabbing the hand on her eyes, she gripped it tightly and elbowed whoever was behind her before judo flipping him in front of her. Looking at her attacker, she saw it was her boyfriend groaning in pain while holding his head. "Sun?"

"Nice to see you too baby." He groaned, getting off the ground. "Missed you too."

Jaune and Blake had continued to watch while laughing silently at the other blonde's misfortune.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Before he could answer, she shook her head remember that he was with them now. "Wait! Why are you here? You're chief phoned me in saying you needed to take a breather."

"And I'm doing that." He smiled, opening his arms to invite her for a hug. "What better way to get over that soul crushing, aggravating, SHAM OF A SONUVA-"

"Errhm." Blake coughed, reminding Sun where he was at.

"…Right." He sighed, pinching his cheek to calm down. "What better way to get over what happened than being with you guys?"

"…You still need to put a few lien in the anger jar." Jaune pointed out, trying to change topics far away from Sun's trigger. "If we get a few more from you or Yang, we might be able to pool enough to go and get a five pizzas."

"Sweet." The monkey faunus, brightening up at the new info. "So what else have I missed while I was gone?"

"I'll tell you on our run." Coco smacked his bum, running ahead into the course.

 **An hour later**

"She's messing with me." Sun said in disbelief, pointing at his girlfriend and looking at the other two. "She's messing with me, right?"

During the run, Coco had told Sun all that he missed while he was away. Some things included everyone getting invited to stay for the summer in Arcadia, Weiss petitioning for a vice leader room, and Scarlet asking Velvet out.

"She's telling the truth." Jaune patted him on the back. "The old boy has gone and got himself a girl."

"I cant believe I missed it!" He palmed his forehead. "My Scarlet going off and getting a girl. …I missed it!"

"It was so cute." Coco gushed at memory. "I opened the door to see them almost close to kissing."

"Tell me more." He got in front of her, enjoying the news like a proud father.

"Wish I could, but I need to head back to get ready for classes." The fashionista teased, swaying her hips provocatively as she walked away from him. "I'll be sure to tell you in the RAWC room."

Sun didn't say anything as he stared at her back bumpers with a goofy smile. It took Blake and Jaune snapping their fingers in front of him to get him out of his daze.

"We'll be seeing you too buddy." Jaune patted him on the back.

Sun had to bite back a retort at seeing Blake doing the same thing in front of Jaune. Looks like she was starting to get him to notice with the way he was staring.

"…Looks like I'm winning the pool." The blonde monkey smirked while feeling bad for Pyrrha.

 **CFVY dorm**

Getting back to her dorm after a shower, Coco dreaded opening the door as she heard arguing inside again. Fox had became a huge help to her in controlling the team, but he was still a bit lousy when killing the fire. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to see Fox trying to mediate between the two arguing members of her team.

"-snt matter because it's still going to be the same." Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes as he told his reasoning to Fox.

"No it wont be the same!" Velvet stomped, hands on the table. "You just cant appreciate the finesse and vision of my art!"

"HEY!" Coco shouted over the two, stopping the argument instantly. "Whatever is going on, it ends now. You two aren't even dressed for class, and I can see Fox hasn't even fixed his bed yet."

"But-" Whatever Fox was going to say to defend himself was halted after seeing Coco take off her shades.

Rule three of CFVY: If Coco took off her shades, end of conversation.

"Now march to the showers and get ready for class." She commanded her team. As they left, she patted Fox on the back for at least trying to take control.

As the team went to take their morning shower, Coco took out her personal blender to fix herself a quick energy drink after putting her uniform on. Taking out some bananas and avocadoes from the pantry, she cut them up and placed them in with some soy milk and honey. After blending and finishing her drink, she noticed she had a bit more time before the others finished their shower.

Taking out some more ingredients, she got to blending. The blender was a present from Jaune and Ruby when they mistook a certain day for her birthday. It freaked her boyfriend out but after some explanations, he calmed down. She still took the blender though. It was nice to make her own personal drinks instead of going out to get over sweetened stuff. From time to time, she'd also whip something up for her team whenever she was in a good mood.

"Carrots and cilantro? Check." Coco nodded at her handy work. In front of her were three blended drinks for her team. "Chocolate banana blend? Check. And a mocha vanilla? Check."

As her team got back in and in uniform too, they were surprised to see their leader waiting with their personal favorite blends for them.

"Carrots and cilantro for Yatu. Mocha vanilla for Fox. And choco-banana for you Vel. " She smirked, seeing them enjoy their drinks.

"You spoil us too much Coco." The giant of the team smiled while enjoying his blend.

"What's the special occasion?" Fox asked, swirling his drink around.

"Yeah." The bunny said after a huge gulp. "You usually do this for us whenever something good happens, or if we're being sent on a long mission. …It's not a long mission is it?"

"Nah." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I just had a great surprise this morning."

"But you hate surprises." Yatsuhashi pointed out, reminding all of the time they tried to surprise her in the locker with a birthday cake.

All she did was shrug while getting up to head out. "Remember to clean up after yourselves. The chore wheel says it's Yatu's turn to do the dishes. I'll meet you guys in class."

 **Port's class**

THUD!

Waking up from her nap induced by Port's stories, Coco saw Fox's head resting on the table with a red mark shining where it made contact with the wood. After all these years, Port still never got around to know she wore her shades in his class not only to look stylish but also to hide that she was asleep.

"Mr. Fox." The professor called out to her teammate as Velvet nudged him awake. "I see you're taking this class as an extra hour to sleep. Can you tell me what I was talking about?"

The team took this opportunity to tap his foot to show what Grimm he was fighting. One tap was Beowulf, two was Ursa, three was Taijitu, and so on. Taking the initiative, Coco had tapped his foot five times.

"You were fighting a Creep sir." He yawned. "…Five of them on your own."

"…Well I see you're still sound of mind even in sleep." The portly teacher praised him. "Very useful skill. Another tail I will tell you all later on."

 **Oobleck's Class**

Somehow Coco was still unsure of how they all made it through this class the first time. She thought she'd be used to his fast pace of speech, but it just seemed to be getting faster. Ren had tried spilling that Oobleck could have gone at an even faster pace where seconds had turned into minutes. She shuddered at the thought while trying to take the notes on the board.

She was lucky that Velvet had learnt how to take pictures without staring into the lense of her camera. It made it easier to secretly take a picture of the board and copy whatever was taken after class. Getting a nudge from Yatuhashi that Velvet was done taking shots, she stopped her writing to try and listen in on the professor's talking. If Pyrrha was able to keep track of his speech, then by whatever deity was out there she would too.

 **Combat class**

Somehow the class was starting to get boring for her. She guessed that with all the leaders she traumatized, no one was left to stand up to her besides Cardin, JNPR, RWBY, and SSSN.

"I guess you can skip this class Ms. Adel." Glynda pointed out the door. "Seems there is no one willing to fight you."

The person Glynda had called up to fight her had quickly surrendered before she could pull the trigger on her gun.

"Thanks Ms. Goodwitch." Stepping out, she waved to her team as they still had to stick around to fight against the others.

 **Outside**

"Looks like I get the RAWC room all to myself for a bit again." Coco strutted to her favorite room besides her dorm.

As she walked through the halls, she saw team RWBY and JNPR getting into trouble again. She took the other way to the leader lounge after seeing that. It looked like Pyrrha was getting close to catching Jaune by how red his face was while holding her hand.

Entering the RAWC room, she saw Jaune's beanbag chair and sat on it, enjoying the feeling. Grabbing the headphones, next to it she turned on the tunes showing Jaune's song collections.

 _"_ _Hen-ri-e-tta we got no flowers for you."_ Coco stifled a laugh at the song Jaune collected.

Unlike most people their age, Jaune collected a few old but gold songs that were still catchy to this day. He even mixed in a few indie songs that could only be heard online. Pressing next, she heard a familiar song she heard as a kid her dad always listened to.

 _"_ _Long long time ago. I can still remember how that music use to make me smile."_ She sunk deep into the chair as she remembered the whole year. _"I knew if I had my chance, I could make those people dance. Maybe they'd be happy for a while."_

Being so engrossed in the song, she never noticed the door opening and a certain someone sneaking up to her. "Boo!"

"Geez!" She tried to jump out of the chair, but found herself stuck as she had sunk in too deep to get out by herself. Looking up, she saw it was her boyfriend looking at her with a victorious grin. "Very funny. …Help me up?"

After a second of looking contemplative, he shook his head.

"Nah!" Scooting over, he sat next to her as she listened along. "…When the Music Died? Haven't heard this since I was a kid."

"Mhmm." She hummed, relaxing into his chest. After a moment of listening to most of Jaune's songs, Sun saw a sad look on the fashionista's face.

"What's wrong?" Getting a shrug in return, he rubbed her head to coax her into sharing. "You can tell me."

"…I'm gonna miss all this." She sighed, holding onto him. "You, Ruby, Jaune, all of them."

"Where's this coming from?" He said, sounding worried. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm just being silly." She sniffed, laughing at herself. "I keep having so much fun with all of you, I forget that we all have to graduate soon. …Then what'll happen? We all have to go our own way. Jaune and his kingdom, me and Ruby being huntresses. And I've talked with Reggie. The chief is thinking of promoting you to sergeant after graduation."

"But we wont forget each other, right?" He rubbed her shoulder. "And I'm sure we all wont separate. By the time Jaune get's a clue about Blake, they'll be married and we can all still hangout. And Ruby and Yang are sisters, so you can bet if we find one, we'll find the other. And Ren and Nora still need us for movies and films. Heck if I become a sergeant, I might get more time off to be with you."

"You're sure the two of us will still be together by then?" She asked, showing him her fears. "Our lives aren't exactly the most high in safety you know. And you might find someone better than me."

"Not true." He poked her on the nose with a pout. "I thought Blake was my standard high, but after being with you: I can't think of a day without you."

"…That was so cheesy." She laughed into his chest, feeling better about the future. "But you're wrong on one thing."

"What's that?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It's definitely Pyrrha and Jaune getting together." She poked his nose in return. "No offence to Blake, but the two have way more chemistry."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "It's not about chemistry. It's about who makes them a better person. I've seen him improving way more with Blake, and she's started getting more social because of him."

"Well the same can be said about Arkos!" Coco defended her ship.

"Sorry babe." Sun puffed his chest out. "Knightshade all the way."

As the two argued about their ships, Coco forgot about her sad thoughts about the future.

 **A few hours later**

"The door's locked." Coco heard Ruby's voice behind the door.

"Oh no!" She whispered, looking at her lack of clothing and her boyfriend under her happily snoozing.

Slapping him awake, she pointed to the door and back to their state of nakedness. Getting the hint, the two had shuffled through the whole room looking for their clothes.

"Where's my underwear?" Sun whispered in panic while putting his shirt and gloves on.

"It's over on the lamp." She pointed to the cloth while looking for her own. "Where's my bra?"

"It's on the tv. Here you go." He threw the garment over to her. "How'd it get there?"

"I don't know." She purred while clasping it on. "I only remembering being pushed on it."

"Hehe." Looking for his pants Sun stubbed his toe on the table and had to cover his mouth to stop from shouting in pain.

"Hey Rubes." They heard Jaune greeting the other leader. "Why're you just standing there?"

"The room's locked Jaune." Ruby's voice muffled through the door. They could tell she was pouting.

"I guess Cardin must have locked up the place while we were away." He mused.

The two still half naked leaders were glad they thought nothing else was going on.

"Good thing I got an extra key." That was a signal for them to panic.

Scrambling around, they quickly found their clothes and put them on. Hearing the knob click, they immediately separated with Coco on the beanbag using the headphones and Sun on the rug pretending to nap.

"Oh hey." Ruby said, walking in while pointing at the two. "Sun and Coco were in here. Guess they didn't hear us outside."

"Yeah." The other blonde said, looking at Coco using his headphones. Walking over he tapped her on the shoulder. "Think I can listen for a bit?"

"S-sure." She said shakily, hoping they didn't catch on.

Taking the headphones, Jaune had changed the track to another song and sat on the couch.

 _'_ _Oh no.'_ The couple panicked internally while looking at the prince. _'We just did it there.'_

As Jaune made himself comfy, he sniffed the air with a sour look on his face much to Coco's embarrassment.

"Geez." He pinched his nose and getting up to get the air freshener. "We must be held back on cleaning this place cause it's starting to smell funky. How did you guys not notice the smell?"

"Oh thank god." Ruby gasped, exhaling a breath. "I thought I was the only one smelling it."

After spraying the whole room, Coco and Sun kept panicking whenever Jaune or Ruby would go to a certain area.

 _'_ _I've gotta replace that cusion when I get the chance.'_ Sun groaned after seeing Ruby rub her face on it. _'I feel so guilty right now it isn't even funny.'_

 _'_ _No Jaune, don't lie there!'_ Coco screamed internally at the Ursa rug he usually slept on. _'This is so embarrassing. Never again!'_

Sadly, that was a lie she would keep telling herself and Sun.

 **Another hour later**

After Jaune and Ruby had gone out to Vale for some team bonding, the couple immediately fell to the floor in exhaustion form all the panic they were giving themselves.

"We're gonna have to replace everything in this room." Sun groaned, looking at his partner.

"We are never doing THAT in here again so long as those two are staying here." She told him, ignoring the sad look he was giving her. "…You used protection, right?"

"Course I did." He gave her a thumbs up. "Why do you think I was freaking out whenever they got too close to the trashcan."

"Good." She sighed in relief. "I'm not ready to be a mother yet. And I know you're not ready to be a father yet either."

"…Still." He mumbled, rolling towards her. "Can you imagine what our kid would look like if we did have one?"

"We're not having one yet." She grounded out, lightly tapping him with her fist.

"I'm just saying." He chuckled at her defensiveness. "I tried imagining Jaune and Blake getting blonde and amber-eyed kids with cat ears. If we had a kid, I'd imagine a brunette boy with your face and my ears and tail."

"…That's cute." She blushed with a smile. "But I'm more of a girl with your wild hair, my hair color, your eyes but my face, and the ears and tail."

"…So does the future still sound scary?" He asked her with a smile.

"If I do get to have kids …I don't think so." She mused, staring at the ceiling. "Just hope you're the father."

"Hey." He poked her head. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Relax." She poked him in return. "Mr. Competition is probably still stuck in your head."

"Hah!" The monkey faunus raised a fist in the air. "Take that imaginary guy. I win."

"You goof." She laughed, rolling on top of him. "We're not going to do a round two, so don't get too excited."

"I'm happy with this now." He laughed, holding her tighter. "What about the stuff we need to replace."

"…We'll do that in the future."

 **Years Later**

"Daddy, when's mommy coming?" A monkey faunus with brunette hair asked his dad who was wearing his police badge and coat.

"She should be dropping by soon Lirin." An older looking Sun rubbed his daughter's head. Opening his scroll, he saw that his wife was ten minutes late. "She'll be here."

"Am I late?" A familiar bunny faunus ran up to them. Sun smiled at seeing her and wrapped her in a hug along with his daughter. "I've missed you guys too."

"Where were you?" He asked after letting go.

"Sorry, but some last minute work came up." Velvet crossed her arms while puffing her cheeks much to the little girl's delight. "So we going to Arcadia for Jaune's coronation?"

"I like uncle Jaune." Lirin said with a blush, much to Sun's ire. "He's pretty."

"I thought I didn't have to deal with this." He muttered darkly, wringing his hands.

"Relax." Velvet nudged him. "She's just saying that because he's a prince. Still happy on who he chose as his queen. But back on topic: Am I late?"

"You're-" Before Sun could answer, a loud crash was heard as a small crater was formed a few feet from them. "On time."

"Mommy!" The little girl cheered, running into the crater and into arms that quickly caught her.

"You're late honey." The monkey faunus called out to his wife.

"Late?" The woman scoffed, walking out while putting her shades on her daughter. "Haven't you learnt by now? I'm always fashionably on time."

As Coco stepped out of the crater she made with her daughter in arm, Sun watched as his wife talked with their daughter and her bunny godmother. Two years after graduation, Sun asked Coco to marry him after pulling a lot of strings for the most complicated plan he had thought of. True the group of friends had separated to live their lives, but they all still got together whenever they could. Although, it was still a treat having Jaune or Weiss sneak out to bring them to their homes every now and then. Speaking of which:

"Come on ladies." He shouted to them. "Jaune's wedding is tomorrow and we're a long ride away from the church."

 **END**

 **AN: Yup. Those Days is coming to an end. I have to say, writing this chapter was a bit too feels for me along with some of the sweetness. Don't know if I put enough humor inside.**

 **ANYWAYS! *sniff***

 **Ninja's of Love is next to be updated. Be prepared for battles and some slow growing romance. If none of you have read it yet or assumed that it's just smut in every chapter, then I ask you to give it a chance. I promise it's not a sex scene every chapter with needless fanservice everywhere.**


	28. Mini-makes II

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all you readers and reviewers. I know I said NoL would be updated, but with classes coming close where I'm at I think I should focus on Those Days for now since SURPRISE! The story has three different endings in three chapters.**

 **I kept thinking how I wanted Blake, Pyrrha, or Ruby to get together with Jaune I ended up making a chapter for each of them. It just seemed a waste NOT to type them.**

 **But before I do those, I needed to get out some mini-makes that I couldn't fit into the other chapters.**

Mini-make II

* * *

 **Boyfriend?**

After the whole breakup with Neptune, Weiss was okay but Yang felt like the heiress was still empty inside. Being a great friend, an idea popped into her head while she was in the shower. Contacting another friend who was a good judge of character, the two set up her plan in the streets of Vale.

 **Half an hour later**

Yang and Neon Katt were sitting by a table with a banner on the front saying "Interview to be with Weiss Schnee." Along with the banner was a blown up picture of Weiss with her eyes closed and her scroll number at the bottom. Out of all the pictures, Yang took the one where she was asleep.

In her opinion: "Before they fall in love with her with her face on, they need to know how she looks in the morning."

Surprisingly, the line up was pretty good.

 _First Bachelor_

"So…" Yang looked at the first contender while looking at a resume he brought. "Mr… Kuroh, right?"

"Yes." Said the long haired pretty boy in front of them with a bow.

While Yang was all for his posture and good looks, Neon felt intimidated by him. Sure he wore a black suit with a tie and held a katana in his hand much to Yang's distaste with her history with the weapon, but he seemed respectful and nice. He was like Weiss's opposite in clothes color palette-wise, but perfect in looks and personality.

"Says here you're a body guard for …some guy that's a king?" She listed off one of his accomplishments. Truthfully she didn't require any of them to bring a resume, but he had brought one. "How's that make you a good boyfriend for her?"

"…Boyfriend?" He blushed, dropping his sword. "I-I thought this was an interview for a guard job."

"…Still." The blonde pushed on with a business man smile. "What makes you a possible boyfriend for her?"

The man had walked off after picking his sword off the ground.

"…Maybe we should make the sign more specific." Neon suggested. After changing 'be with' to 'date,' the line up was halved in seconds. "That's disappointing."

 _Second_

"So you know this is an interview to date her, right?" Neon told the boy in front of them.

He towered over both of them and wore nothing but pants and arm guards with long black hair with red tints that was tied in a long ponytail.

"Yes." He nodded, giving them an innocent smile.

"Next!" Yang shouted, calling over the next person.

"Yang!" The multi-colored girl scolded her. "We haven't finished interviewing him yet!"

"Yes we have." Yang said leering him up and down. "And I know Weiss wouldn't want him. But I would, so I call dibs."

"What about Weiss?" Neon said aghast.

"We'll get her someone …not him." She smiled while handing over her scroll number. "Call me!"

After he had walked off, something dawned on Yang. "Shoot. Forgot to ask his name."

 _Fifth_

The last few were all creepers and slobs. But the fifth was a nice catch.

"So…" Neon said with a sensual smile while shamelessly checking him out. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Doc Blanc." He said with an accent. "But you can just call me Doc. …Heck, why don't you just call me?"

He was a young guy their age with short gray hair and was sporting a bit of an overbite. Yang was about to dismiss him, but Neon had held up a hand to stop her.

"You're so funny." She giggled with a small blush. Looking at Yang, her next words said it all. "Dibs."

"Fair's fair." She shrugged, watching as Neon gave him her number. As he walked off, Yang gave her a questioning look. "That's what you go for?"

"What?" She smiled with a shrug. "I like funny guys. And did you see his shoe size?"

"That's just a myth." Yang rolled her eyes. "Next!"

 _Seventh?_

This was a new one. Instead of one person coming up, three had stood in front of them.

"You guys do know this is a dating interview right?" Yang said, looking at the group. "So it has to be one at a time."

"We know." Said the brown skinned one of the group, while putting an arm over one of the other two. "But m e and my bros wanted to try out together. I'm Chris Lee Bayer, by the way. Awesome to meet you gals."

The bro he was talking about was wearing a white jacket with black sleeves and hood. For some reason, he was sweating nervously while clutching onto a pink scroll.

"You guys are brothers?" Neon asked, not seeing the relation. One was brown skinned with raven hair and the second shortest. The other was raven on top with white on the sides, pale skin, and was the shortest one. And the other was pale with white hair and taller than the two.

"Yeah, it's cool right? …C'mon man, introduce yourself." Chris nudged his brother. Seeing that nothing was happening, he decided to introduce him. "This is my lil bro Pany Bayer."

"I'm Eis." The taller one said raising his hand.

"Yeah." Chris nodded, pulling his other brother in. "This is Eis. He's the youngest."

"Chris, I don't know about this." Pany mumbled, turning extremely pink after looking at the two girls again.

The two girls were conflicted and confused. Yang more confused of how the youngest sibling was taller than the two. They seemed like okay guys, but they could only choose one of them. After debating and arguing of who would suit Weiss more, they decided not to pick any of the three.

"Sorry guys." Neon pouted, feeling bad for what she was doing. "You're all great, but we cant put a rift between you guys. You understand, right?"

"It's cool." Chris said, patting his little brother on the back who looked crestfallen. "We'll just try next time maybe."

 _Final_

The last guy was a bald headed perv that wouldn't stop staring at the two girls chests. Even his questions were perverted and infuriating.

"Get outta here!" Yang shooed the old pervert away. "Scat!"

She even threw the table to make sure he didn't turn back.

"I think that was the final person." Neon groaned, not liking that they had zero result. "How is it we cant find a perfect match for Weiss?"

"Forget it!" Yang huffed, stomping her foot. "Besides the decent guys we found, I'm not sure they're any good for her."

"I'm willing to sacrifice Doc to make her happy." The colorful faunus said sadly while turning gray.

"No." Yang rubbed her neck guiltily. "Maybe this is something we need Weiss to work on herself. I mean I want her to be happy. But maybe a new boyfriend isn't the obvious answer, right?"

"I guess." Neon sighed, going over to get their table back. "Still, that Kuroh guy was okay."

"Too bad he wasn't looking for a girlfriend." The blonde said with a sad grin. "I liked that Chris Lee guy though. He seemed cool. I can respect a good older sib."

As the two chatted about the guys they met, Weiss was currently going through her scroll and blocking a lot of callers. After numerous calls from sick weirdoes and some nervous boy, she immediately snapped it in two and made a mental note to go and buy a new scroll.

 **END**

* * *

 **Ride**

"Am I doing it right, Jaune?" Ruby asked the blonde prince uncertainly.

"You're doing fine Rubes." He said holding onto her lower leg.

"It feels weird." She mumbled, moving her hips to try and adjust to the feeling.

"You'll get used to it." He told her while looking up at her. "Just don't try to go fast until you're well adjusted."

"Woah!" She yelped, almost falling backwards.

"Careful." He caught her. "Lean forward. You'll get better balance and slip."

"Yeah." She sighed, feeling better. "I think I'm getting adjusted to this."

"Great." The blonde sighed with a smile before giving her a sharp look. "Get ready then. Hiyah!"

"WAH!" She gasped as she was starting to move up and down. "No! ToO FaST! S-Stop! Ja-AHN! My foot's sli-PING!"

"Hold Rubes!" He gasped. "I'm almost there! Woah! Woah!"

What happened next was comedic to the on lookers.

WHAM!

"When I say woah, I mean woah!" Jaune heaved after catching up to Ruby and the horse she was on. The horse licked him in return, causing his hair to stick up in a funny angle. "Yuck!"

"…I'm not the only one who heard… nevermind." Blake sighed, seeing Yang clapping at her little sister's performance. Weiss was currently riding a horse as it jumped over fences. "Of course she knows how to ride one."

 **END**

* * *

 **Warm Feeling**

"How is it that it's so cold now?" Weiss shivered while rubbing her arms to generate some heat in her dorm.

"Forget that!" Yang muttered, too cold to get angry while wrapping herself in all the blankets. "How is it none of us have any winter clothing?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Ruby shrugged in front of them. "I'm perfectly fine."

"That's because you have a cloak!" Weiss huffed with her nose starting to turn red. Looking around, she couldn't find their other teammate. "Where's Blake?"

Being a cat faunus, Blake held some instincts like some cats. Like hatred for dogs and a keen appreciation for fish. Sure she didn't play with yarn, but there was still one instinct that kicked in for her every winter: Crawling out to the nearest warm spot, even in her sleep. So when she took that moment to peek her head behind Ruby's cloak, Weiss got her anwser.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Yang muttered, peeking out of the door to see JNPR's door.

 **Inside**

"C-can I have at least ONE blanket?" Jaune shivered in nothing but his pants.

"Nope." Nora said, wrapping herself tighter in all the blankets.

"Ren!" The blonde called out to his male teammate. He got no response as the other male snoozed while shamelessly wearing his blue onesie. "…You dick!"

"Relax Jaune." Pyrrha walked up to him with his hoodie on her. "I'm sure you have another jacket inside."

"No he doesn't." The pink bomber sang, popping out of the sheets to show she had his blue jacket on. "The blankets weren't enough so I took this nice thick warm hoodie."

Jaune took the moment to walk into his closet and shut it, burying himself in all the cold uniforms and hoping it would warm him up.

 **END**

* * *

 **Secret club**

"Can't I enter?" Ruby said with puppy dog eyes to Weiss.

"For the last time Ruby, NO!" The heiress huffed, side stepping to get to her destination.

"But-" The little reaper was cut off as Weiss placed a finger to her mouth and continued on her way.

"I can-!" She pouted as Weiss turned another corner.

"Ruby." Weiss huffed, stopping to show she was getting tired of her. "Enough. Now go back to the dorm!"

"…As your leader I-" That plan didn't work as Weiss went through a door and locked it before Ruby could enter. "…Poo."

 **With Weiss**

 **Unknown area in school**

"Were you followed?" A female voice whispered, holding out a hand to stop Weiss.

"Please." She huffed, flipping her ponytail. "As if I couldn't handle a stalker."

"Very well." The hooded female took of her hood to show it was Blake. "Good to see you sister."

"Thank you." She curtsied, following her teammate. "It's an honor to finally be a part of this."

"Well when Winter herself recommends you, and points out some logic we couldn't disagree." She said, leading Weiss to another door. "When you enter, be respectful. You are still an outsider until proclaimed one of us."

Nodding, Weiss enter through the doors to a dark room with a light in the center. Stepping into the light she heard people murmuring around her, judging her and seeing if she was worthy.

"Weiss Schnee." A strong female voice called out to her. "You are here today to be judged by us all. If we find you worthy, you may walk among us. But if you fail, you must pay a heavy price. Do you accept?"

"I do." She said, showing no hesitation.

"Do you swear to stay loyal to your art?" A voice boomed behind her.

"I swear." She said with conviction.

"Do you swear to hone it and call it your own?" Another called to her right.

"I swear!" She shouted, showing her spirit.

"…Do you swear to keep this society a secret, and reveal yourself only to those you deem worthy?" The strong female voice said, walking on front of her.

"I solemnly swear." Weiss said, narrowing her eyes at the person in front of her.

"…Very good." The woman pulled her hood down to reveal her older sister. "Welcome sister dear."

Clapping her hands, the room illuminated to show Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Dove, Penny, Yatsuhashi, Nebula, Scarlet and Sage standing around them with their weapons in hand. Blake had walked over to hand Weiss Myrtenaster.

"Welcome to the Ten Swordsmen little sister." Winter wiped a proud tear. "Look at me. I promised my self I wouldn't cry."

Looking around in wonder, Weiss felt something off. "Wait. You said ten. But there are eleven of us including me."

Winter had placed both hands on her shoulders and knelt down to be on eye level with her.

"You are the tenth, Weiss." She said with pride. "I'm stepping down now. It's time for Remnant to have a new generation of swordsmen."

"It wasn't easy." Jaune walked up to them. "Pyrrha and I were pulled in after the Vytal Festival. Blake was taken in moments after."

"It was up for debate whether to pick you or Nadir Shiko." Blake patted her teammate on the shoulder. "Your sister here fought for your place. A rapier may be a thrusting weapon, but it's still a sword all in all. It beat the rifle sword by so much."

"The tenth swordsman." Weiss muttered, looking at her weapon.

Remnant didn't know it, but besides Ozpin's secret group there were many more groups fighting for the greater good of it's people. This was only one of them.

 **Elsewhere**

"I think it's time the Scythe Brigade finally got another member." Qrow sighed, thinking of his niece who shared the same weapon type as him. It was a shame the green haired thief was against them. Qrow had high hopes for her.

 **END**

* * *

 **Sun Alone**

"Hello?" Sun called out through the whole RAWC room. "Where'd everybody go? …I'm all alone."

He sat on Jaune's beanbag chair and grumbled to himself. "Cant believe they went somewhere and left me."

After minutes of doing nothing, he spotted Coco's gun lying on the table. Shrugging, he started playing around with it.

"Pew, pew. Dududududududu!" Accidentally squeezing the trigger, one bullet had fired off. "…shit."

Quickly drawing a picture, he taped it on the wall to hide the hole he made. Getting even more bored after that, he thought of jumping over everything to re-enact an R-rated movie he saw.

"GERONIMO!" He shouted trying to make a huge leap over the couch. His foot caught onto the top at the last second, sending him flat on his chest. Groaning in pain, he decided to try and play it off. "…I'm touching myself tonight."

Fixing the couch, he rubbed the scrape he made on his elbow and winced at the sting. Jaune and Ruby had entered by that time.

"What happened to you man?" The other blonde asked the monkey faunus.

"You see this?" He marched up to them, showing his scrape. "I got a boo-boo."

Coco had arrived an hour later and found out Sun had used her gun. She didn't find the bullet hole in the wall, but she found fingerprints on her gun. He didn't get kisses for his boo-boo as punishment.

 **END**

 **AN: That's it for these mini-makes. Look forward to the last three updates. First up will be an Arkos, followed by Knightshade, and finally Lancaster. Look forward to it.**

 **BTW. Can any of you guess who those bachelors were that lined up?**


	29. Endgame - ARKOS

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

* * *

Final Chapter A: Endgame-Arkos

The time was finally here. After Amber regained her consciousness, she had been staying in hiding to recover from her long coma. Qrow and Ozpin had filled her on all she needed. She knew about team RWBY and JNPR. She knew about the dragon and Cinder. She was even filled in on the information on Salem. Before she could have rushed out, Ozpin had held her back to have her recover more. The Fall Maiden was stubborn, and pushed to be released so she could contact the other Maidens and take Salem down.

Qrow had easily subdued her, pushing logic into her head and showing how weak she was at the time. She relented and agreed to stay in Beacon until she was fully back to health. The other Maidens were contacted and had snuck into the underground area Ozpin kept Amber in. There, they trained and honed their teamwork to take down the evil witch.

As summer approached, the four were ready and headed off to take on the queen. Qrow had scouted ahead with them to recon while Ironwood readied an upgraded fleet to contain any Grimm that got too close to the cities.

Goodwitch herself had contacted Arcadia personally to warn them of what was to come. The kingdom had readied their ballistas and troops for anything that came their way.

Vale Police Department had been called up to ready themselves and bring all civilians to a safe area. The clouds had darkened and it was a sign that it was about to get grim.

 **With Ruby and Co**

"Stay safe, you hear me?" Coco hugged her boyfriend as he got on his flight to Vale.

"I wish I could stay with you, but you know they need me down there." Sun hugged his girlfriend tight, relishing in the feeling. "I'll be back as soon as the last civilian is safe. I promise."

Team SSSN had been called out to help rally the civilians to safety along with the other officers. Beacon's seniors and juniors were to be sent out to help the other kingdoms while the first and second years stayed behind to guard the school and the rest of Vale. It was unfair to them but with some of the teachers being off to other kingdoms and only a few staying, it was the only thing they could do.

"Let's go Sun!" Neptune shouted urgently. "Chief radioed in. Grimm wave spotted heading near the town. Estimated contact in twenty minutes. We need to get the civies into the safe houses before then."

"Got it!" Sun shouted in serious tone to his vice leader before turning to Coco. "I'll see you later."

Giving her a kiss, he jumped into his carrier and contacted his chief telling her they were on their way. "This is Wukong of team SSSN. We are on our way to the nearest safe zone. Will proceed to rally civilians from there."

As they took off, Coco walked back to the courtyard where the rest of the students would be sorted in different areas. Surprisingly, Weiss and Cardin had stood up to take charge while Ruby was at a high point on one of Beacon's towers scoping the sky and land with her sniper rifle.

"What's the news Coco?" The heavy armored teen asked her, not wasting time.

"Grimm wave spotted heading into the city." Coco repeated Neptune's words. "Expected time of arrival in twenty minutes. Civilians are still being escorted to safe zones."

The students had started to talk amongst themselves on the news Coco had brought.

"Some of us will need to go and help defend them in case there still civilians in the streets." The heiress told CRDL's leader.

"You're right." He agreed grudgingly. Turning to the crowd in front of them, he called their attention once more. "We'll need to send some of you into groups of two. I wont force any of you into it, but I'm asking for volunteers."

A fourth of the group had raised their hands, but looked hesitantly while doing so. Weiss and Cardin couldn't blame them. This wasn't one of those trial missions they were sent on. Team RWBY and JNPR were mavericks, but these students weren't.

"There aren't enough to group them in fours and send them to all safe zones." Weiss counted those that volunteered. "…I don't know what to do."

"…I do." The bulky teen said, fearing of what he had to say next. "Is that all who volunteer?"

Seeing no one else raise there hands, Cardin steeled himself on his next orders. "You all will be going in twos. There aren't enough of you to cover all safe zones. If you back down now… I wont hold you against it."

"Some of you guys, help us out." A student shouted to the none volunteers. "People need us down there."

"Screw you." A second year shouted. "I'm not going down there. We aren't ready for this!"

As the crowd argued amongst themselves, Cardin and Weiss watched on in disappointment of how they were acting. It took a gunshot in the air to silence them all. Turning to the source, they saw Coco standing on stage wit her weapon out looking at them with her sunglasses off.

"Listen up!" The fashionista shouted. "I don't care if you're staying or going. But people down there need our help. If you're staying, then defend the school. And if you're going …I'm coming with you."

"But Coco-" Weiss was about to protest, but was halted.

"This is the end game, Weiss." She muttered, putting her shades back on. "I'm going. And that's that."

Before Weiss could say anymore, her scroll had beeped alerting her to a call from Ruby. "What is it Ruby?"

 **With Ruby**

"You wont believe this." She said urgently not liking what she was seeing through her scope. "The White Fang are here."

Down in the streets of Vale, she saw faunus wearing Grimm mask wreaking havoc as they attacked innocent civilians. It got even worse as she spied someone on a rooftop watching it all.

"It get's worse." She muttered, zooming in to get a better look. "Adam Taurus is with them. And he's brought Grimm with him."

 **Back with Weiss and the others**

"We cant send them Cardin." Weiss said, turning paler than usual. "The Fang are down there. They're not ready for them."

Those that had volunteered had quickly switched sides and had opted to stay. Only a few had steeled themselves to go into the chaotic streets.

"If we stay we're dead." The bulky leader growled. "If we go, we're dead!"

"Where are the others when you need them." The heiress said grimly, lost on what to do herself.

 **With the others**

"The White Fang arrived." Pyrrha shared the news she got from Ruby. "We have to go and help them."

"We'll need to go in twos." Jaune muttered, strapping his armor on.

"I'm going with Blake." Yang muttered darkly, flexing her robot hand. "This fight has been a long time coming."

"Take my shield." The blonde knight threw it at her. "I think you'll be needing more than me."

Reducing it into shield mode, Yang strapped it to her back and pumped herself up to get into the zone. Blake was looking down to the city and touched her cat ears deep in thought of the fight she'd be going into. Turning around to face the others, she looked at her crush and her rival standing close to one another and talking strategy. She had noticed the redhead getting even closer to him than she could ever hope. Seeing their Bullhead, she walked over to say her goodbyes.

"You ready to go, partner?" The blonde brawler asked, snapping her neck.

"One last thing." She said, walking up to Jaune. If she was going to give him up to someone who was a friend, she'd at least like to take something with her as a good memory.

"Just in case." Grabbing him by the collar, she placed a big wet one on him that lasted for ten seconds. Surprisingly, he tasted sweet like milk and cherries.

Letting go, she jumped into the Bullhead with her partner following and left him dazed and out of breath. "Now I'm ready."

Before she was completely out of sight, she gave Pyrrha a sad smile and mouthed something only she could comprehend.

 _'_ _Take care of him.'_

Nodding at the cat faunus's words, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the arm to bring him to their own Bullhead. Radioing Ruby, she informed then on Blake and Yang's departure. The little reaper had carried the message over to the other leaders and had continued to inform them on what was going on.

 **With Weiss and Cardin**

 _"_ _VPD have secured the last civilian."_ Scarlett's voice radioed to the school, much to Velvet's relief. _"I repeat, the civilians are now secure. Requesting back up immediately to defend the city."_

"You heard the man!" Cardin shouted, swinging his mace to the Bullheads. "Let's get this show on the road. I want each team to updae me on anything. You think you cant handle it? Update. You're done cleaning the area? Update. I don't want any casualties out there besides the enemy's. You need back up?"

"Update." The volunteers shouted in unison, running to their Bulheads.

"That's right." He nodded, getting into his own Bullhead with Weiss. Turning to her, he asked on the situation. "How's it looking for us?"

"Atlas sent over a few drones to help secure the area, but it's not enough." The heiress informed him. "Grimm in the sky are closing in, but Ruby and a few snipers are working on it."

"Anything else?" He asked, bracing himself as the Bullhead sped up abruptly.

"Team Bumblebee have gone to fight Taurus." She said sadly. "Team Arkos are heading to central Vale. And Coco went solo to VPD's team SSSN."

"What?" He shouted, not liking the last news. "I said for groups of twos. What is she thinking?"

"It's fine." Weiss told him, putting a hand on his chest to calm him down. "She's headed to a more tame area at the moment. Once she's there, she'll radio in."

 **With Coco**

After using her landing strategy to land safely near the market area, Coco had rained down a stream of bullets on any Grimm that got too near her. Looking around, she saw bots helping dispatch Grimm while searching homes for any civilians hiding. The once peaceful and busy market area was running with bullets and howls and roars of Grimm.

"A huntress!" Shouted someone on the rooftop.

Looking up, the machine gun user saw a White Fang grunt pointing down at her. Ten more had joined him as they readied their weapons. Looking behind her, she saw Grimm watching her. Waiting for an opportunity to attack.

"Come get some." She muttered, spitting on the ground and taking her shades off.

The whole market area was filled with the sounds of Coco's weapon blasting bullets and the sounds of faunus and Grimm screaming.

 **With Sun**

The monkey faunus was currently jumping through rooftops with his partner while taking down any Grimm or Fang grunts they spotted. Landing on a low building, he got a buzz on his scroll.

 _"_ _This is Loudmouth reporting in. Cameras have spotted a huntress alone in the market place fighting Grimm and Fang members with no sign of backup. I repeat: Lone Huntress fighting in market area with no backup."_ Sun's radio called out to all VPD in the area. The two recognized the voice as Jenkins.

"This is Wukong here." Sun picked up his scroll. "Team Seamonkey is close by to the area. Any description on the huntress?"

 _"_ _I got you Seamonkey."_ Jenkins answered back. _"You better get there soon Wukong. I'm pretty sure that's your girl down there."_

"WHAT?" The monkey faunus shouted, not believing what he's hearing. "Loudmouth this is Wukong calling in. I need fast coordinates to that area, STAT!"

 _"_ _I copy Wukong."_ The officer confirmed. _"Sending coordinates to your scroll right now."_

Getting the coordinates in seconds, Sun and Neptune had made a mad dash to the area while killing as many Grimm as they could. The sounds of gunfire got louder the closer they got to their destination. They had made it just in time to flank any Grimm that got too near her as she concentrated on the grunts closing in on her.

"This is Wukong calling in." Sun picked up his scroll and sending a feed to everyone. "I've secured the huntress in the market area and am requesting backup. Do you copy?"

 _"_ _Winchester here. We hear you loud and clear Wukong."_ He heard Cardin answer back. _"Snowflake and I are nearby and are on a Bullhead. Requesting exrtaction?"_

"Yes." The monkey faunus shouted over the bullets firing. "We need extraction."

After seconds of no one answering Sun was almost thinking they were taken down, but was relieved when a Bullhead flew overhead and opened it's hatch to show Cardin and Weiss throwing a ladder down.

"Someone call for an extraction?" The former bully joked, calling down to them.

"What took you guys so long?" Neptune shouted back, giving cover fire as the Fang grunts aimed for the transport.

One grunt had seen an opportunity and took aim with a sniper rifle after spotting Weiss. Seeing the bullet racing towards her, Cardin had pushed her out of the way but got hit on his left side. His aura had protected his vitals, but he was still bleeding as the bullet went through him. Wincing from the pain, the bulky teen fell out of the Bullhead and was dropping at a fast rate.

"CARDIN!" The heiress shouted, using her glyphs at the last second to slow his fall until Sun caught him.

Neptune took the opportunity to fire on the sniper and had downed him. "Let's get him up now! He needs treatment!"

After getting into the Bullhead with Weiss and Coco giving protection and cover-fire, the Bullhead had rose higher and sped off to Beacon. Weiss took this opportunity to radio in everyone.

"This is Snowdrop calling in." She said in her scroll. "Winchester has been badly hurt. Currently taking him back for treatment. Status report."

 **Dock's**

"Team Matchstick reporting. We're under heavy fire, but the Grimm seem to be attacking indiscriminately." A student with a flaming sword answered while hiding behind a metal crate. His partner was aboard a ship and returning fire while dodging Griffins.

 **CCT**

"Team Amp. We currently have a heavy defense around the CCT." A girl with a lightning lance shouted, firing a streak to a charging Creep. "No signs of any flyers at the moment.

 **Beacon Tower**

"Silvereye here. Beacon is currently fighting a raid and horde." Ruby answered from her spot, sniping any Grimm or Fang member while protecting the rest who were fighting. "No serious casualties at the moment, but we're being outnumbered."

 **Courtyard Area**

"Team Brownfox here. We're keeping the landing docks clear of foes, but we don't know how long we can take it." Velvet gasped, forming Yatsuhashi's sword to sweep the Grimm around her. Yatsuhashi was pushing back any Grimm that got too close to the airships and Fox was speeding around taking down any grunts that were aiming at his team.

 **Halls of Beacon**

"Team Pink here." Ren called on his line while giving suppression fire long enough for Nora to surprise them with an explosion. "The halls are overrun but are being pushed back. Requesting anyone near for immediate backup."

 **Central Vale**

"Team Redwing reporting." Scarlett answered, shooting a Grimm coming too close to the safe zone while Sage battled up front. "Currently at one of the safe zones being overrun. Calling in VPD for backup."

 **With Blake and Yang**

"Team Bumblebee here." Yang radioed in while punching a grunt into the ground. "Currently near town hall on Adam's tracks. Last spotted entering the building. We are in hot pursuit."

Yang was forever thankful Jaune had handed her his shield. The two had tried to sneak on Adam but he had sensed them and made to cleave them in half. The shield had held strong and saved the two partners lives as Blake ducked behind it.

Adam ran after that, not liking that he was outnumbered and was now being overpowered. Giving chase, they found him entering town hall while Grimm blocked their path.

 **Back with Weiss and the others**

"Good to hear." Weiss commented relieved they still had a chance. "Team Arkos you haven't updated. …Team Arkos you haven't updated! …Answer Team Arkos!"

Dreading something had happened, Weiss radioed VPD and any other student to keep a look out for them.

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha**

 **A few moments ago**

After landing in the park area, the two partners had dove into a fight between the Grimm and the White Fang like every one else. After clearing the area Jaune was about to radio in a success, but a sniper on the roof shot his scroll. As the two teams took cover, more Fang grunts had shown up and were currently trying to whittle away at their cover. Using her semblance, Pyrrha had grabbed onto a handgun and tossed over to her partner.

"I'm hoping you still remember how to use one?" She shouted, turning Milo into rifle mode.

"It's not Ren's, but it'll have to do." He nodded, giving suppression fire long enough for the two to bolt out of their cover and behind a building.

Running through the streets while killing Grimm left and right, a sniper had spotted the two and made a shot that caught Pyrrha in the ankle.

"Shit!" She cursed at the pain she was feeling. Her aura was healing her at the moment, but she couldn't run now.

"Come on!" Jaune shouted, giving her a piggyback as he ran for their lives. "I need you to aim for the roofs and in front of me."

Pyrrha had kept her shield behind the two to give them more protection as they looked for a place to hide until she could walk again. Seeing a familiar street, Jaune had looked around and saw a building he'd never thought he'd go to as a hiding spot.

 **Junior's Club**

Hei Xiong AKA Junior was currently hiding behind his counter with a few of his men stationed in different corners in case any Fang or Grimm dared to step in. So far, nothing was happening and he'd like to keep it that way.

Hearing his door being kicked open, he signaled his men to hold fire until he knew what they were dealing with. Using a mirror, he saw a blonde kid carrying a redheaded girl into the bar and shutting the door behind him.

"We should be safe here for a bit until your leg heals." He gasped, catching his second wind. "We should radio in and tell them we're secure."

"Just give me a few minutes." The girl seethed, lifting her leg and showing her foot bleeding. "Why is it I always get shot in the foot?"

Taking out a few wraps and medic supplies out of his back-pouch, the blonde teen gently grabbed his partner's foot to clean and dress the wound. While he did so, the redhead took her scroll out to call in their status. Junior took that opportunity to stop them.

"Not so fast." He called out to the two, signaling his men to come out and take aim but to hold fire. Walking up to them, he grabbed the girl's scroll and crushed it in his hand. "Cant have you doing that."

"Hey!" Jaune shouted, getting up to stand taller. "We needed that to call for backup."

"You wont be needing it." Junior said gruffly, snapping his fingers and having two of his men go behind the two teens while the rest guarded the door. "Come with me. And take your girlfriend with you."

Picking up Pyrrha bridal style, he followed the bar owner as he lead them to the back of the bar. As they walked, he turned around to give the two a once over.

"You two look familiar." He said, striking a conversation. "I seen you around before?"

Remembering the owner and how they met, Jaune decided to open with something he said once. "Cool beard."

"Hah!" The older man laughed, looking forward once more. "Now I remember. The kid that wanted to 'join up.' Nice to see you're still kicking kid."

"Thanks." He said, still feeling nervous. "…Where are you taking us?"

"Relax kid." He said in the same gruff tone. "With what's happening outside, I'm the least of your worries."

Stopping at a door, he opened it to show twin girls sitting on a bed while prepping their weapons.

"What's going on boss?" The twin wearing white asked. "Who're those two?"

"Fill you in later Mel." He waved her off, motioning for the two students to get in. "Right now the girl's foot needs treatment."

What happened next was the two twins taking Pyrrha out of Jaune's hand to help with her wound. Junior had taken out his own scroll and tossed it to Jaune.

"Sorry about the scroll." He apologized. "But with the Fang out there and you students all sharing the same line, you cant be to careful. Couldn't risk you two tracking them in here."

"I understand." The blonde nodded, dialing in for Weiss and only her. "This is team Arkos reporting in. Scrolls have been damaged and are using another line. Partner has been injured are currently in hiding. Can't disclose area for safety but assure it's safe."

After a few minutes, he received a call back from Weiss.

 _"_ _This is Snowdrop calling in."_ Weiss shouted, sounding relieved. _"You idiots! I almost thought you guys were dead. Team Arkos, do you need an extraction?"_

"Affirmative Snowflake." He laughed at the codenames they had given each other for the situation. "Location will be at Vale Park. Time of arrival will be in five hours."

 _"_ _Roger that team Arkos."_ Weiss confirmed, estimating the time. _"We'll be there at that time. Stay safe."_

As the call ended, Junior looked at the blonde teen in front of him with an unsure stare.

"Are you sure your call was secure?" The bar owner asked the teen. "It sounded like she was using an open signal. Someone else could have been dropping in on the call."

"That's what this text message is for." He assured the older man, showing a message he typed out.

 _-Disregard last call. Pick up point: Dust til Dawn. Time of arrival will be three hours. Prepare suppression fire in case._

"Smart kid." He commented, patting him on the back. By that time the twins had walked out of the room with a few drops of blood on their hand. "How is she Militia?"

"Better now that we took the bullet out of her foot." The twin in red said, wiping her hands with a towel. "With her aura at work, she'll be up in an hours time."

"Thanks a lot you guys." Jaune nodded to the three.

"You can go in and see her if you want." Melanie winked, walking off to guard the doors with the others. Her sister had followed after, giving him a call me sign teasingly.

"I still don't know why you're helping us." He muttered, looking back to Hei. "I thought you guys were a gang or something like that."

"Well kid." The old man sighed. "Think of this as an investment. If I keep you two strong and kicking, that means less trouble for me if this whole thing blows over. I'm not looking out for you. I'm looking out for me."

"That makes sense." He muttered, opening the door to check on his partner. "Either way, thanks."

Closing the door, he didn't notice the smile on Hei's face.

 **Inside with Pyrrha**

Walking over to the table Pyrrha was lying on, Jaune saw the bullet Militia was talking about. Her foot was bandaged up with a bit of dry blood on it, but it looked as if she was healing nicely.

"Looks like you wont be dancing any time soon." He joked, sitting on a chair next to her. The two shared a small laugh at his joke. "I called Weiss. She'll be sending an extraction in three hours. The pick up zone is at Dust til Dawn."

"That's good." She said, slowly sitting up. "What do we do until then?"

"We wait." He said simply, holding her hand. "And you heal."

Remembering Blake's kiss before she went off to look for Adam, Pyrrha stared at Jaune and debated whether to ask him about it or just ignore it. After going back and forth in her mind and seeing they'd be stuck in the room for a while, she decided to go for it.

"…So …that kiss Blake gave you." She muttered, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. "That was a thing."

"Yeah." He muttered back, not looking her in the eye. "I-I wasn't really expecting that."

"So… are you going to do something about it?" She asked, dreading his answer. "It was obvious you enjoyed it from how dazed you were."

"I did." He admitted, his blush getting deeper. "But …I don't know. I don't think she meant anything by it."

"Are you sure?" She asked while putting on a calm exterior but was internally panicking. _'Why am I asking him this now? We have a lot more pressing matters at hand. …What id he admits he likes her more than a friend?'_

"Pretty sure." He mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. "It was …different from that kiss we did during our film, but I guess it was sort of …off. Almost felt like a goodbye kiss than a loving one."

"…Oh." She looked down, understanding the meaning behind it more than him.

"I guess it's because they're headed off to fight a deranged swordsman who cuts people up without batting an eye." He mused, still being dense much to Pyrrha's slight annoyance.

After that, the two had stayed quiet with an awkward feeling hanging in the air. As minutes ticked by with neither of the two willing to say anything, boredom had started to settle in. Not being able to take much more of it, Jaune decided to break the silence.

"Remember the time my sisters came to force me to come back home?" He asked her, thinking of any memory he had in mind.

"Of course I do." She laughed, happy they were talking once more. "It's not every day I get to fight someone stronger than me and end up in jail in one of the most accomplished kingdoms of all places."

"I still cant believe you yelled out to start kicking them since it hurt more." He laughed at the memory. "…It was kind of the first time I saw that side of you."

"What side of me?" She asked, smiling from the memory.

"You're usually so composed and in control, none of us ever get to see you act out of line." He explained, hoping he didn't offend his partner who could break him easily if she wanted to.

"My partner and best friend was being pulled out of school without telling me properly why he was leaving." The champion pointed out, poking him on the nose. "Of course I'd be furious amongst other things."

"…I'm your best friend?" He asked with a smile. "For a while, I thought Blake was your best friend by how close you two were acting."

"W-well you are." She said, looking at the ceiling to not show her blush coming back. "From the moment we became a team, I considered you my best friend. I know Ruby is yours, but I think of you as my best friend."

"…Ruby's not my best friend." He said with a frown placing his hand on hers. "I mean, we hang out a lot but she's not _my_ best friend. You are."

"I am?" She said, sounding surprised and happy at the revelation.

"You've always been my best friend." He laughed, squeezing her hand tighter. "I think you have been from the moment you speared me to the tree in initiation and saved my life. You've always looked out for me, and I've always been grateful for that. Even now, you're still here with me while stuck in a fight to defend the city while four super powered women go to battle another evil entity."

"O-oh." If she could look in a mirror right now, Pyrrha would not be surprised of how pink her face was. "Thank you Jaune. That means a lot."

Feeling her heart beating against her chest rapidly, Pyrrha didn't know why but she had started to lean closer into him. The pace quickened as she saw that he was leaning in towards he too. Slowly shutting her eyes, she was about to do what she had been dreaming of doing again for a long time now. Nothing could ruin this-

"Excuse me." Came the voice of the red dress twin. As she entered, Jaune had turned away to look at her much to the champion's disappointment. "…Ooh. Was I interrupting? Sorry. But I was just checking on you to see if your foots healed enough yet. The battle outside is still going strong and nothing's entered the club yet, but you know. Cant be to careful."

After flexing her toe and lifting her leg, the four time champion felt that she was able to run and hold her weight. Getting off the table, she leaned on her wounded foot and found no signs of discomfort.

"I'm okay now." She nodded, giving Militia a smile. "We'll just need to take a moment to ready our things."

"Alright." The twin nodded, slowly closing the door to give the two some privacy again. "Sorry about that."

After she left, the two had given each other a glance before turning away. For some reason Jaune had started laughing. It was apparently contagious since Pyrrha had joined him not long after. As they finished, he grabbed her sword and shield and handed them to her.

"Let's get going." He said, opening the door and stepping aside. "Ladies first?"

"Thank you, Jaune." She bowed, walking out the door and following him to the entrance. Poking his arm, she had something she wanted to ask. "Any plan on how we're getting to the dust shop?"

As they got to the counter where Junior handed them a scroll each, Jaune looked at the entrance where the chaos was and back to the room where they had just gotten out of. Checking the time, they had at least an hour and a half to get to the dust shop, which was an hour's travel if they ran. But with the Grimm and Fang around, the time would have been extended. Thinking things through, he had an idea as he looked to the club owner.

"Say, Junior." He said, hoping the man had what he was hoping for. "You wouldn't happen to have a back door or maybe a fire escape, would you?"

"The building behind us has one." He pointed to the back door. "Why? You got something planned?"

"Yeah." The blonde knight nodded, putting his sword on the table to limber up. "Time to put all my training to work. Think you can keep up Pyr?"

She had meant to give him a gentle punch on the arm. From the look on his face, it had still hurt. But on the plus side, he didn't fall down like the last time in their first days at Beacon. That showed improvement.

 **Rooftops of Vale**

Jaune and Pyrrha were currently hopping through the roofs while trying to sneak by any Fang grunts in the area. If they got close to one, then they simply subdued them and went on their way. Pyrrha had also taken the time to pilfer any ammo for Jaune's handgun and some rounds for her rifle. Looking down below, they saw Grimm rampaging everywhere mindlessly charging into things including one another.

"We're almost at our destination." She whispered to her crush while using the scope on her rifle to check the area. "I see a few grunts around the roof surrounding the shop, but only three of them."

"Any sign of snipers?" He asked, keeping low enough not to be spotted.

After zooming in on their weapons, Pyrrha found nothing resembling a sniper. "None. Only blasters and a few rifles."

"Good." The knight sighed, searching for a way down without being spotted. "If we can just get through them without being spotted, then I can message Weiss that we're ready for extraction."

"I don't think that's necessary Jaune." She told him, seeing a change in the grunts' movements. "It looks like they're pulling out. No, more like they're headed somewhere else."

"…That's convenient." He muttered, seeing a few more grunts meeting up and running in a particular direction. "Wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know, but let's take this chance." The Amazon said, folding her rifle into a sword once more and taking her shield on her back. " I've got your back."

"You always do." He quipped, jumping to the next rooftop after all the Fang grunts had left.

As they made it to the rooftop of the dust shop, there were no signs of any White Fang anywhere around them. Looking below, they saw Grimm rampaging around and no hunter in the area to stop them but them. Taking this chance, they rained bullets down on them with all the extra ammunition they collected on their way here. The numbers seemed to be dwindling, but it wasn't enough as more would come to replace them. By the time they had killed over fifty, the two had run out of bullets.

Taking out his scroll, Jaune had decided to call Weiss on the status of their exraction.

"This is Arkos calling in." He said after dialing Weiss's number. "Status report on that extraction? We are currently out of ammunition and are at the extraction point."

 _"_ _Got you Team Arkos."_ A new voice called in, not Weiss's. They knew knew that voice by her accent. It was Velvet. _"This MarchHare answering. We are currently on our way and will be there in a T-minus ten minutes. Stay where you are and stay strong until we get there. Understood?"_

"Understood MarchHare." He answered back. "MarchHare, where is Snowdrop? My dial show's her number, so where is she?"

 _"_ _Snowdrop is currently in the med-bay tending to to some of the wounded."_ Velvet answered, sounding mournful.

"Who were wounded MarchHare?" Jaune asked, feeling scared for his friends. Pyrrha had leaned in, also wanting to listen. When she didn't answer, Jaune repeated himself. "MarchHare, who were wounded? …Velvet, please. Tell me who got hurt?"

 _"…_ _Ren, Cardin, Russel, …Scarlet, Blake, Yang, Coco, *sniff, Professor Port, Neptune…"_ As Velvet listed the names while sobbing, Jaune felt a cold chill run up his spine.

Pyrrha had placed a reassuring grip on his arm and hugged him while burying her head into his shoulder. He didn't mind that his arm was getting wet. He didn't mind that her grip was cutting the circulation in his arm. He just wanted to get her back safely to Beacon and check on his friends.

"Thanks Velvet." He interrupted her, stopping her from painfully saying any more names. "This is Arkos out."

Putting his scroll away, he held Pyrrha tightly and bit back the tears that were threatening to pour out.

 _'_ _They're okay. They're going to be okay.'_ He chanted in his head repeatedly.

As the Bullhead came to extract them, Jaune looked out to see Grimm still swarming the area. Greeting Velvet and pulling her into a hug, they took off to the school. On the way, Velvet informed them that Beacon was now secure and free of Grimm and White Fang.

 **Beacon – Medical Area**

The knight and Amazon wasted no time as they ran to the medical wing. Velvet had stayed behind to manage the flights while communicating with another sniper that took Ruby's place. The little reaper had found out about her sister's return and called for a switch.

Reaching the medical bay, Jaune and Pyrrha saw Nora crying over an unconscious Ren. From the looks of things, his right arm took a nasty burn and his once long hair was singed and cut short. He was heavily bandaged up and was breathing, so they were still relieved.

"Don't you die on me." They heard Cardin shout, looking over to an unconscious Russel next to him who's heart was being monitored and showed signs of slowing down. "DON'T YOU GO DAMMIT!"

"Don't shout lad." Port scolded tiredly across form him, sporting a busted lip and bandages around his chest and belly. "Other's need their rest."

"Sorry." He said, tears threatening to spill out. "But…"

"Rest easy boyo." The professor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have faith in your team."

Russel's heartbeat started getting stronger and his breathing started to get more pronounced.

"They just may surprise you." He said, patting a relieved Cardin he left to greet the two students coming in. "Nice to see you lads made it safely. We may get through this yet."

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha bowed, happy to see someone showing high spirits in these dark times. And it had only been a day.

Jaune was busy looking over his friend as he lay sleeping. Nora looked worse for wear. Her lip was busted, an eye was swollen, and her arm was in a sling. But she still had the energy to stay by her childhood friend's side.

"Wake up Ren." She sobbed, gripping his hand. "Please wake up. How can we be together if you're not here with me?"

"Let him rest Nora." Her leader said weakly, not liking the sight before him. "H-he'll get better. And when this whole thing is over, we can all go out. Just team JNPR having a fun adventure. You here that, Ren? You better rest up and get well soon or else… or else…"

He fell to his knees and weakly pounded his fist into the floor, not being able to finish what he wanted to say. Nora had placed a hand on his back while squeezing her best friend's hand.

"Just get better you sloth." He whimpered, hiding his face as tears fell to the floor. Pyrrha had helped him off the floor and pulled him into a hug that he returned.

"Let's go check on the others." She whispered weakly, her lips quivering and eyes stinging from the salty tears pooling up.

Nodding, they had gone to each of their friends and were relieved that they were all still alive. Neptune had gone back into the fray and got shot in the arm and leg by a sniper. He would have been done for if VPD wasn't around to save him and radio in an escape for him. Sage was currently by his and Scarlet's side while telling light stories to keep them entertained.

Scarlet wasn't that worse for wear either. It was more of a slipped disc and broken legs as a Griffin snapped his cable while he was swinging off to another building. He had fallen form three stories, but his aura had helped keep the injuries minimal. Sage was with him and had defended him long enough to get him back to Beacon for treatment. Glad that they were okay, there were now only three people left to visit.

Finding Coco was easy since all they had to do was look for Sun. The monkey faunus was fussing over her as he kept trying to keep her comfortable to her annoyance. Heading back into the battlefield, the White Fang had shot at her ship and had caused it to hurtle to the ground. She had jumped off at the last second and landed on one of the rooftops, but had popped a shoulder out of it's socket and dislocated her knee in the process. She managed to hold them off with one arm shooting, and had done it long enough for an extraction bringing a few students from the CCT after securing it.

"Good to see you safe …Big Mama." Jaune teased, smiling at the puffed cheeks Coco gave him while pinching her man's ear.

"You see what you do?" She muttered, pulling him closer. "You give me a nickname and now everyone thinks that's what they can call me."

Leaving the two, Jaune and Pyrrha found Ruby walking out of a curtain with a smile and dried tears on her face. Walking up to her, she gave them a hug before walking back to find her partner. As she left, the two took not of the bullet holes in her cloak and that she was limping a bit while leaning on her left leg.

Going into the curtains, the two saw something that had them double take at what they were seeing.

Yang's hair had been cut short to where it was now touching her shoulders. She had a few scrapes and bruises, and her robot arm had some dents and deep cuts with signs of a stab wound in her shoulder, but she was still conscious and smiling while holding onto a napping Blake.

Looking the cat faunus over, she had a piece of her cat ear cut and her arms and legs were covered with bandages that showed she'd ben cut up badly. But what took them by surprise was the weapon she held tightly as she slept. It wasn't Gambol Shroud she held in her hands, but Wilt and Blush, Adam's weapons.

"Does this mean you guys…?" Pyrrha pointed to the blade and to them.

"Yup." The blonde brawler whispered, rubbing the cat girl's head as she peacefully slept. "This is what happened."

 **Flashback: With Blake and Yang**

After cornering Adam in the town hall, Blake and Yang ran in after him to see him standing out in the open. The area was dark, but with Blake's nightvision she had an advantage like him, but Yang was the odd one out.

"Nowhere to run." The blonde shouted, getting into her fighting stance.

"Yes." He nodded, slowly taking out his sword while staring at Blake. "It's been awhile …darling. How I've missed you."

"Get over yourself." The cat faunus scoffed, circling around him with her partner.

"How's the arm by the way?" He mocked the blonde he remembered disarming.

"Just shut up so we can kill you." Yang growled, showing him the bird with her robot arm. "It's fine by the way. Still couldn't find it but I think it hates you."

"Fine then." Done talking, he walked slowly towards them and anticipated their next move.

As they circled one another, Yang took the initiative to fire a shell at him. Sidestepping the shot, he didn't see Blake flank him using the shot as a distraction. Quick to act, the bull swung and cut her in half only to see it was a shadow.

"What?" Yang had fired another shot, grazing him on the shoulder and causing him to pull back. Blake had appeared above him and managed to nick him on his other shoulder before stepping back to stay with her partner.

"You two have certainly improved." He mocked them, cracking his neck. "And you've certainly gotten sexier as times gone by. I'm no match for you two so I'm going to wuss out now like a bitch and have you kill me."

 _"_ _Yang." Jaune said rolling his eyes. "Tell us how it really happened, huh?"_

 _"_ _Fine." She chuckled, enjoying her laugh. "So he didn't say that. But the rest was true about double teaming him."_

"I guess I'll have to take you seriously this time." He muttered, sheathing his blade to charge up an attack.

Blake was familiar with his stance, seeing it used hundreds of times whenever they went on missions together. Looking to her partner she saw her charging in, ready to knock him down. The smirk on the bull's face was all it took let them know that he was going to try and end things quickly. As she saw the blade come out, she charged after her partner to save her life.

"Look out!" Blake shouted, speeding up to grab her partner and throw on the ground with her. She had managed to catch her, but one of her ears had been cut in the process.

Gripping her bleeding cat ear and seething in pain, Blake looked up to see Adam charging another attack. Taking out her weapon in gun mode, she fired off a few rounds but was shocked when he just shrugged it off.

"Not going to work that easy." He smirked, getting in position for a downward slash.

As he released the charged energy from his sword, Yang grabbed Blake and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the attack. Adam had stepped back a few paces to get some distance while readying another attack.

"Any ideas?" She asked the bookworm. "All I can think is to hit him hard and hit him fast."

"We need to stop his swing." She said, still clutching her bleeding ear. "It's easier said than done, but if we can he'll be defenseless and vulnerable."

"So hit him faster and harder." The blonde smirked, putting it in a way for that was her style. "Let's do this then."

The two had rushed him all the while dodging his charge attacks. Each time he would try to jump back, they would fire off a few shots to get him off his rhythm. It had worked as they were getting closer each time. He had abandoned his charging and had gone on the defensive to block their bullets and physical strikes.

Doing a hit and run maneuver, the had him on the ropes as he only managed to get a few small cuts in that they could ignore. Yang had to hold back after he had caught her with a stab to her shoulder. As Blake rushed in once more to give a heavy strike, Adam had unsheathed and released his blade swinging wildly in every direction to push her back. She saw it coming but could only block as much of it as she could.

The swings had cut into her arms and legs as she protected all her vitals. While she had her head covered, Adam took the opportunity to kick her down and grab her weapon.

"Enough of this." He snarled, panting while raising her weapon high in the air.

Closing her eyes as his arm descended, she heard something shatter in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Adam tossing her now broken weapon aside while his was held in front of him. He had destroyed her sword by slamming it into his blade.

Trying to crawl away, she found herself stuck as he had stepped on her chest and held her to the ground. He had sheathed his blade once more, ready to release a charge strike that would definitely kill her.

"No!" Yang shouted, getting in between the two at the last second and taking the hit form the strike before falling on her back. Her long blonde hair had been cut short and was fluttering in the air in front of Blake.

"Yang!" She wheezed through the pressure on her chest. Looking up, Adam was charging up another attack.

"This ends here Blake." He said darkly with a victorious smirk on his face as he looked down on her. Seeing an opportunity and Yang's body twitching, Blake thought quick on her feet.

"Yeah." She said, grabbing his leg. "For you that is!"

Sliding his foot off, she got him off balance for a second long enough to strike. She was still too low on the ground to reach his face, so she had decided on another target.

"Cock shot!" Adam swore he heard something squish as pain filled his entire body.

Dropping his sword and getting off Blake, he looked up to see her getting back up. She was staring at him with a vindictive smirk and had glanced to the side. Turning to what she was looking at, he saw Yang walking up to him while pulling the shield she had behind her back hidden by her hair.

"Forgot I had this thing?" She asked before she swung it into his face shattering his mask as it made contact.

Passing the shield to her partner, Yang gripped her mechanical arm to open a new function she kept secret. Flexing her fingers, a plasma cutter had came out.

Charging Adam who was close to recovering, she had sliced off one of his arms.

"That's for my arm!" She shouted as he screamed in pain. Pulling back, she had swung again and cut off his other arm. "That's for hair!"

"And this!" Yang growled, as she kicked him down and shifted her hand back to normal. "Is for Team RWBY!"

Delivering a heavy blow to his jaw, Adam's face had kissed tile as a loud crack echoed across the hall. As his head bounced back up, Blake took the opportunity to grab his sword and plunge it deep into his chest. They didn't get to see the look on his face but by how limp his body was, they knew he was dead.

"Goodbye Adam." She whispered, pulling the sword out of his back. Looking at her partner, she saw her picking up what was left of Gambol Shroud. "Yang?"

"I think Ruby can fix this up good as new." The blonde said, showing Blake her weapon. "The gun mode works fine, it's just the blade he broke."

Holding Wilt and Blush in her hand, she liked how light it felt in her hands. Looking back at her weapon, she remembered the history she had with it.

"I think I'll keep this one." She said, patting the katana. "For now at least. Once we get my blade fixed, I'll be practicing dual wielding."

"Sweet." Yang gave her approval, pocketing the broken blade. "What do we do about the body?"

"…I got an idea." She smirked, dragging the corpse by the leg. Yang had followed in suite grabbing the other. "I think it's time for their moral to hit an all time low."

 **A few minutes later**

"Kind of makes him look like a martyr don't you think?" Yang muttered as they stared at their handy work from a rooftop.

"I've thought it over." Blake sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "The White Fang will always have something to complain about. Faunus are already getting their equality but they're still acting like a terrorist group. …Besides, I think it looks nice. A modern work of art."

They had strewn Adam on the statue of the town hall with him lying flat on his back with eyes closed and a smile on his face as the statue held him up like a hero.

As the two called for an extraction, a few grunts had seen the corpse of their leader and called all units to their area. By the time the small group had formed, Blake and Yang were on a Bullhead heading to Beacon with Velvet giving cover fire.

 **Present time**

"And that's what happened." Yang sighed, leaning back to get more comfortable. "We got down, had our wounds treated, then Blake fell asleep not long after."

Nodding from Yang's tale, Jaune walked over to give them both a hug. He had to be careful though since they were still cut up badly. Before he let go, Yang had whispered something into his ear.

"If a good luck kiss from you got us out of that fight, I wonder what happens if it was a full on smooch and more." Yang teased, enjoying the blush on his face as he let go. "Be seeing you …Funbuns."

As the two headed out to give them some rest, Pyrrha had held onto his arm the whole time. He didn't mind as he needed comfort too after seeing most of his friends in critical condition. Walking out, they had decided to head back to their dorm.

 **JNPR Dorm**

Walking in, the whole place seemed less lively than it used to. Usually Nora would be jumping on her bed while trying to have a longer hang time than the last, Ren would be either reading a script or taking a nap, and the two of them would be studying or thinking up newer strategies they could use in combat class. Pyrrha had wished the two could have some time alone together, but not like this. This was too sad for her.

"We should get some rest." She said, taking off her shoes and plopping on the bed. Rolling on her back, she saw partner sitting on a chair close to her bed staring at her. "Yes?"

"Nothing." He sighed, leaning forward. "I'm just …being paranoid I guess."

They had passed Ren again on their way out and had seen he was recovering by the twitching in his hand and movement in his face. Having talks with the rest of her team, Pyrrha learnt from Ren and Nora that Jaune was the type of leader that shoulder the blame on himself whenever one of the got hurt. Remembering that memory, she understood why he was being so quiet now.

"Come here." She said, sliding a bit to give him room next to her.

Seeing him not moving from his seat, she pulled his arm and had him lie next to her. He had taken off his armor after it had started digging into him uncomfortably. After he had finished shifting around, she pulled him close to her in a warm embrace.

"Hey." He whispered, staring into her eyes and seeing the worry behind it's green hue.

"Hello." She whispered back, doing the same. After a moment of silence she had talked once more. "He's going to be fine. They all are."

"I know." He said, gripping her hand tight but finding it getting tired. "I just keep thinking I could have done something differently. Maybe they wouldn't be so hurt."

"If you didn't come with me, I'd be nothing but a half eaten corpse with bullets inside me." She countered, pulling him closer. "We all made our choices. What happened after was for us to get through them."

"I'm sorry." He whispered giving her a smile.

"Hey." She teased giving a weak smile of her own. "That's my line. Always has been since we first met you."

The two didn't know why, but they laughed shortly at her teasing. After wiping a tear from her eye, Pyrrha saw Jaune staring at her with a different kind of smile. It was almost inviting. Feeling his hand coming to her cheek, she didn't fight as he pulled her in closer slowly.

"What are we doing?" She asked, feeling his breath on her lips as she was closing her eyes.

"Making a choice." He answered as their lips made contact.

It was salty from the sweat and dust from their battle outside, and was also sticky from the tears they had shed moments ago. But Pyrrha didn't mind. She was enjoying it and felt a sense of completeness as they locked lips for minutes. As they released, she saw him looking at her with a smile and a blush on his cheeks.

"Was that for good luck?" She teased, feeling extremely dazed.

"More than that." He whispered, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

The two had fallen asleep in each others arms as the stress and exertion had caught up with them. Chaos was still going on in the streets, but for now, they'd forget it just for a moment.

 **A few hours later**

The two had woken up to find it was already evening and someone was poking them both in the cheeks fervently. Cracking an eye open, the redhead saw her energetic teammate staring at her with a teary smile.

"…He's awake." She said happily while wiping the tears in her eyes. "He's awake.'"

 **Medical Room**

As the three had ran to the medic bay, Nora took notice of how close the two were running side by side and how Pyrrha was holding his hand. She decided to not comment as they immediately ran to Ren's bedside and saw him sitting up while holding onto his stomach. Nora was about to charge into him and pull him into a big hug, but someone had beaten her to the punch.

"REN!" Jaune shouted, hugging his male teammate close to his chest. "Buddy, you're alive!"

"No!" Nora beat on Jaune's back as he hogged her childhood friend to himself. "Jaune you jerk! It's my turn!"

"You had all worried there you idiot." He sobbed happily, ignoring the beating on his back. "Mwah! Blegh! You're head's sweaty."

"I thought I told you never to do that." The ninja grumbled, wiping the spot where he was kissed.

"I don't care how many times you tell me not to." The knight laughed, not letting him go. "If you keep scaring me like that, I'll go for the lips just so you'll never do something like this again."

"Raar." Yang hollered, opening her curtain to show her and Blake were listening and fully awake. "We'd pay to see that."

"I'd paint a picture of it to forever capture it's beauty." The cat faunus mumbled with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Let go!" Nora shouted, pushing Jaune and causing him to fall on her friend. "Oops. Sorry."

Blake and Yang took the opportunity to take a picture on their scroll while the others laughed at their predicament. For a while, things were going back to normal with friends all laughing together. Cardin was sitting on his bed while chuckling at the whole event.

"You better wake up soon bud." He whispered to his teammate. "You're missing out on the fun here."

"Let him rest you brute." A voice said behind him. Turning around, it was Weiss looking at him with a smile of her own. "When he wakes up, we'll all be going into the fray again. So let him get some strength in him."

"Yeah." He sighed, leaning back into his bed. "Thanks again for saving our lives. You're more a real snow angel than a snowdrop."

"No flirting with the nurse, buster." She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "And I haven't saved anyone's life yet. We're still in the chaos."

As the group made merry to forget about their troubles outside, the headmaster and Ruby had walked in urgently looking quite panicked.

"You all need to evacuate the area." He said, sounding very serious.

"Team RWBY." The little reaper called to her team. "We need to evacuate. Ready your supplies and weaponry and meet at the Bullhead in five."

Not wasting time, she had ran out to get her stuff ready as well. Seeing her go, Pyrrha had nudged Jaune to go follow her and ask what was wrong. Nodding ,he had ran off to find her holding onto Zwei who had accompanied her.

"What's going on Rubes?" He asked seriously. "Is it the Grimm?"

"Worse." She muttered, fear in her voice. "Salem got away. The Maidens and Qrow are fighting her, but she's traveling at a speed that they can't keep with. She was last spotted in Atlas and her next way point is here. …She left a Grimm wave in her wake wherever she goes."

Feeling dread from the news, he nodded as he went back to alert all of them. Ozpin had already filled them in and had readied a flight for all the weak and wounded. When asked what to do next, he only had one word.

"Survive."

 **At the Bullheads**

As students headed into their respective flights, team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY had stayed behind to see CRDL off.

"Are you sure you guys want to stay?" Cardin asked while carrying an unconscious Russel. Sky and Dove had secured their seats and had readied themselves for takeoff. "You might die here."

"Trust in us." Nora smiled, holding onto her best friend. "We're mavericks in doing the crazy and impossible."

"Lead the others to safety Cardin." Jaune patted him on the shoulder. "They need you."

"Take care of Zwei for me." Ruby said, waving to the corgi sitting with Sky.

Nodding his head, the heavy armored teen pulled in and strapped his teammate to a chair as their Bullhead took off.

"So." Yang sighed, looking at them all. "The gangs all here. Now we can die together."

"Don't say that." Blake smacked her on the side of the head. "If worse comes to worse, we can just run away."

"You know?" Jaune cut in, holding Pyrrha's hand. "That's not a plan I can get behind. I'd prefer to live and win this one."

"Guess we're all in." Sun nodded, loading his nunchakus. "Any last wishes?"

"Would have liked to go to Arcadia once in my life." Coco pouted, poking her boyfriend in the chest.

"If we all get out if this, I'm taking all of you with me to Arcadia." The prince laughed, giving them all more incentive to live. "We'd stay in my mom's ranch."

"I take back what I said." The blonde brawler raised her hand. "We're all going to win this."

As the group walked away to prepare, a dark swirling portal had opened in front of them. They all went on the defensive except Yang who remembered seeing it before. Stepping forward, she wasn't surprised when Raven had stepped out with mask on.

"You all need to leave." She said in a cold tone. "Now!"

"We're staying." The blonde puffed her chest out to her mother. "We've all decided on fighting her."

"You don't understand what you're up against." Raven said angrily, taking off her mask to show her face. "Salem isn't some thug you can take lightly. It's going to be dangerous."

"Stay or run it'll still be dangerous." The daughter spat back, not willing to listen. "We're staying to fight and that's final."

"I am your mother and I am telling you to get out of here!" She pointed to her portal she kept open.

At that statement something snapped inside of Yang. All her therapy and talks with Velvet and her other friends had burned as anger filled her mind.

"My mother?" She spat out, her hair burning. "You haven't been my mother for years! Summer was more of my mother. At least she was there for me as a kid. Where were you?"

"I was out protecting you! You know that!" The dark haired woman shouted, losing it at what her daughter was saying to her. "I told you this the last time we met. I was trying to keep you safe!"

"Well Summer did that too!" She shouted back, tears welling up in her eyes. "She was there for me and had time for me. She always came back! So why couldn't you? Why couldn't you be there when I was looking for you all my childhood? Huh? …Why didn't you love me enough to stay?"

After getting all her questions out, Yang felt a bit better. The last time she talked with her, she had held all her questions in because she was happy to finally find her and was talking to her. But it was short lived as Raven told her reasons for leaving and had vanished before she could get a few more words out.

"Are you done?" The mother said, looking downcast and hurt by her words. Getting a nod, she sighed before talking. "I know I haven't been the best mother, but I did what I thought was best. You got hurt by my choices, and I'm sorry. It cant make up for all those years I've missed, but I want you to know I haven't stopped loving you. So please, just get in the portal and take your friends and sister along."

"I'm sorry too …Raven." Yang said, not ready to call her mom. "But we're staying. No matter what you say, we're going to hold her off long enough for the Maidens to get here."

Raven stood there deciding what to do next. After a few minutes, she ran a hand through her hair and stared at her daughter and friends a once more.

"Do you promise that once the Maidens have caught up, you'll run?" Getting a nod, the she firmly resolved herself to her own decision. "Then I'm staying with you. By the time Salem gets here, a Bllhead wont be enough to escape her. Your only safe hope of escaping is through portal."

Nodding, the group plus one more had devised a plan to keep Salem in place long enough for the Maidens to arrive. It wouldn't be easy since she would be bringing a horde with her, but if it was, then everybody would be doing it.

 **Salem's arrival**

Like a dark cloud, Salem had arrived on a flock of Nevermores and Griffins. Down below her Grimm had flooded the streets once more, wreaking havoc and destroying buildings. By that time, the people had gone underground to escape with a few hunters and huntresses tagging along in case of danger. Among those protecting the people were Junior and his men. VPD had grudgingly accepted their offer to help but kept a close eye on them.

As the Grimm witch landed on the courtyard of Beacon, Ruby peeked from her hiding spot to see her looking tired and hurt. The Maidens were not joking in taking her down and had gone all out. Form the looks of her wounds. As she looked upon the statue of heroes, the powerful witch blasted it with a dark energy sending debris everywhere.

"Salem!" The headmaster of the school called out to her. Cane in hand, he walked towards her.

"Ozpin." She snarled, turning to him. Raising a hand she sent forth a flock of small Nevermore to attack him. A burst of fire had incinerated them as Oobleck appeared from his hiding spot.

Before Salem could send another wave, the debris around her had floated in mid-air and pelted her. She had shrugged it off but when the stone sword had been formed to impale her, she summoned a Grimm from the ground to take the hit.

"Now!" Ruby's voice echoed as Salem was blinded from the debris flying around. "Freezerburn!"

The whole area around Salme was covered in a white mist, obscuring her sense of sight. Dust and bullets had shot from random areas, confusing her as she was unable to dodge. Getting tired of their game, she forced a tremor that dissipated the mist and revealed her attackers. Looking around, she saw RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY circling her with weapons raised. The teachers stood by them, ready to attack as well. A smile crept to her face as she found it amusing.

"Children, Ozpin?" She giggled, looking upon them with mirth and amusement while forming Grimm out of her shadow. "You're sending children to fight me? I find it laughable. Pathetic …but laughable. I will enjoy-"

BAM!

The teens didn't waste time in unloading more dust and bullets on her now that they were exposed. The plan was to hold her in place long enough for backup, but weakening her enough to slow her down would be more helpful. Ozpin had helped as well, but had held himself back to keep in contact with Qrow.

The Maidens were on their way and would be closing in on them in half an hour's time. All they had to do was keep on the attack long enough for them to take Salem down. From the looks of things, the headmaster could guess that all the attacks were starting to get to her.

"Shooters in position!" Ruby shouted, shifting into sniper mode. As the gun users came together to form a wall of guns trained on Salem and the Grimm around her, the little reaper called out their team attack. "Bullet Time Heaven!"

The next thing Salem saw was a screen of bullets flying towards her and bombarding her and her summons to the point she was being pushed back. As the firing stopped, she saw them scattering once more to prepare another attack as al her summons had disappeared.

"Swordsmen!" Weiss shouted as she skated around her with her glyphs while the teachers helped in keeping any Grimm at bay. "At the ready! Seven Seas!"

Blake had been the first to give a swing with Wilt after charging it up, followed by a dual cross slash by Jaune and Pyrrha from behind. Scarlet shot a grappling hook to Salem's feet and tangled her, stopping her from moving as Yatsuhashi and Sage hit her high and low with their blades causing her to fall on her back. As she got free from the rope, Salem stood up only to see the swordsmen quickly backing away from her. Turning around, she saw they had been a distraction for Weiss to summon two knight arms with swords in hand. She was too exhausted to move out of the way or summon a Grimm. As the knight hands descended, the witch closed her eyes to concentrate all her power.

"Enough of this!" The pale woman shouted, sending a shockwave that pushed them all back. The summon had dissipated before it could reach her. Looking around to see them standing up once more, she snarled at their tenacity. "You may be able to push me back, but it's not enough to end me!"

"We're not stopping!" Ruby shouted, readying her scythe. Salem had taken one look at her and finally took notice of her eyes.

"A silver eyes?" She gasped, narrowing at what was in front of her.

"That's right!" Jaune shouted behind her while pointing his blade his blade to her. His hood had came over his head, having him resemble the statue the pale woman had destroyed.

"You!" She snarled at the resemblance. "You're lineage still lives?"

Not willing to take a chance with the two leaders and their friends, Salem had tried to escape by summoning a flock of Nevermore once more. As the teams fired on her, the numbers proved too much as she was rising farther away from them.

"Not today!" Raven shouted as she appeared from a portal above Salem and striking her back to the earth with her blade. "No more running coward."

"You will all pay for this!" Salem snarled, plunging the whole area in darkness as Grimm formed out of the ground and encircled them. The ground trembled as a dragon had crawled out along with Griffins and Creeps and flew overhead to plunge them into darkness. "Know that this was all your doing."

The teams had huddled together as they battled the Grimm surrounding them. With the dragon flying overhead to block out the light above them, they were losing hope as they continued to fight on. As Raven tried to open a portal for all of them to escape, she found her powers being blocked. Ruby's powers had awakened once more, but it wasn't enough with their queen behind them. Jaune had focused on his aura to act as a light for all of them as they were surrounded by a sea of darkness. They were a light being swallowed in the dark.

"Yang." Raven whispered, getting closer to her daughter. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep you safe."

"I'm sorry too …mom." She answered back, never taking her eyes off the monsters around them. Her team was right next to her as they formed a defensive circle. "I just wish we all had more time to spend together as a family."

"If this is our last moments together, I'm glad I had it with you guys." Sun told them, swinging his weapon to a Grimm that threatened to get close. Turning to Coco, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm mostly glad I got to meet you."

"Me too." Coco nodded, feeling despair as her bullets were running low. "I've had nothing but fun days with since I met you."

"Any last words before we kick the bucket best buddy?" The pink bomber asked her childhood friend.

"…I'm sorry Nora." He apologized with his back to her. "I'm so sorry I wasted both our times acting like an idiot. If I hadn't, we would've been more than together."

"Well." She huffed, brandishing her hammer even tighter. "Aint that a bitch."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha whispered as the Grimm came closer. "I want you to know, I've always had feelings for you. And I'm glad I got to-"

She never got to finish her confession as Jaune had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not giving up on us." He said, turning away from the Grimm. "I made two promises and I intent to keep them. I promised I'd bring you guys to Arcadia, and I meant it."

Turning back to the Grimm, he sliced one that had gotten too close before turning back to her. "And the other promise was that I'd bring a pretty girl back to the ranch and introduce her to my mom as my girlfriend. And…"

"An Arc never goes back on his word." She finished his sentence, feeling a new drive to fight to the end. "I would have liked to go out on a date first, but what can you do?"

"Let's take down as many of them as we can!" Ruby shouted glaring her silver eyes into the Grimm and watching as they faultered back in fear.

As the Grimm circle started getting closer, the team were now huddled together with weapons pointing in all directions as they prepared to take as many of them down with them. They could even feel the earth beneath them tremble from all the tension.

Suddenly, a ray of light appeared above them as someone had plunged into the circle. The ground cracked under the weight of the mystery person after hitting the ground and sticking a landing while sending swords flying to give them all a bigger circle once more. Standing up, Ruby was happy knowing who it was.

"Sal-u-tations everyone!" Penny waved to them. "I hope we're not late."

"Penny!" Ruby cried happily, shooting a Grimm in the process as it jumped towards her.

"And the eighth finally arrives." Weiss released a breath she held.

 **Up in the air**

"Fire!" Ironwood shouted on his ship as they reloaded their cannons. "Salem may have ran us through every kingdom, but this ends here!"

"You ladies ready to end this?" Qrow asked the Maidens as they prepped themselves to jump out. "My nieces and their friends gave us enough time to catch up to her. Now it's time for us to show them what we got."

"After you." Amber said. He didn't waste any time as he jumped into the fray and landed next to Ozpin.

"Alright ladies, it's four in the morning and we haven't gotten our beauty sleep." The summer maiden called out to them to pump them up. "And we all know who's fault that is."

"Let's go burn a witch." Amber laughed, jumping down to go after Salem.

As the Maidens descended and surrounded the her, Salem had called all her Grimm including the ones surrounding the students to her for another battle with the four.

Raven felt her portals working once more and had opened one up for Yang and the others to get through. "Go. Now!"

"But…" Before Yang could protest, Raven had pulled her into a hug.

"A deal's a deal, sweety." She whispered into her ear and kissing her cheek. "Take good care of your sister and always know that I love you."

"Mom wai-!" She never got to say any more as Raven pushed her through. Turning to the others, she saw they were just staring. "Well what are you waiting for? Get out of here!"

"But we want to help." Weiss spoke for them.

"You kids have done more than enough." The mother said to all of them. "Extraordinarily if I say so myself. But it's time fore the adults to show how cool we can be too."

As they stepped through the portal, they all could see the resemblance between mother and daughter as Raven shared the same smile Yang had. They didn't know where the portal was heading, but they trusted her to send them some place safer.

 **Timeskip: Six years later**

"Sorry it took a long time guys." The older looking blonde knight apologized to his friends as he drove them to his cottage in Arcadia on an old truck with hay in the back. "But with all of us being busy, it was hard to get us all together."

"We don't mind." Ruby smiled, enjoying the fresh air and the warm breeze. She had grown into a beautiful woman and had the figure of Yang when she first entered Beacon. "Still cant believe that a prince prefers to stay in a cottage by the lake instead of some giant castle in the middle of a kingdom."

"Blake and Yang don't seem to mind. Besides, Weiss is fine with it too so you know it's in her words 'passable.'" He pouted, looking in his mirror to see Sun holding his two year old baby girl while his wife laughed at the scene. Nora was currently playing with her man's hair as he dozed off as he enjoyed the feeling of the hay bed and her lap pillow.

The little girl's five uncles were hovering over, trying to get her attention as well while while Aunt Velvet sat on a corner taking pictures of them. It was nice seeing all of them after what happened at Beacon.

The battle in Beacon had ended with the death of Salem. But it wasn't a victory they could all cheer for. The fall and winter maidens had died after sustaining too many wounds. Research had been set up to see if any of their relatives would be the new maiden. Those among the deaths included a few Atlas soldiers, Ciel Soliel, Peter Port, …and Raven Branwen. The others had survived but had lost a lot in the process. Ironwood's vocal chords had been damaged and Winter was currently in recuperation after getting a bone spike into her spine. A lot more were injured, but Glynda and Oobleck saw to them along with the medical teams.

When Qrow had shared the news to his nieces, Yang and Ruby had broken down into a sea of tears along with their father and himself. The blonde daughter took it the hardest and had secluded herself away from them all for weeks.

When Raven had opened a portal for them, she sent them to Patch where her ex-husband's home was. It was the only place she could think of for them.

As time went on, buildings were restored, hearts were mended, people had grown, and seasons had changed. For what they all had went through, all students had been recognized as honorary hunters.

Ruby and Weiss had cheered at finally getting their dream. Taiyang and Qrow had been there to see their coronation along with Winter who was using a can at the moment help her reduce stress on her legs. It was also a comedic sight once Jaune's sisters and father had made an appearance to see him. The paparazzi had a field day once they found out Pyrrha Nikos was partners with the crown prince and was also his girlfriend.

The very first thing Blake did after getting her huntress license was to ask Jaune and his sisters for a job as a huntress for their kingdom. When the king had made a joke about making her Jaune's personal guard, she had taken it seriously and handed her resume. Yang saw it all and tried to join her partner, saying how inseparable they were. He relented and was rewarded by a Yang powered hug.

Sun's chief had proudly promoted him to sergeant a year after he got his license and congratulated him on a job well done in serving the community. He took the chance and had proposed to his girlfriend in front of all their friends and colleagues. After smacking him around for embarrassing her in front of all her friends, she had said yes. There was another battle as four of his guy friends had wrestled for the right as best-man. Jaune gave the right to Neptune after the bluenette had cried at the unfairness. Not long after that, Lirin, Sun and Coco's precious jewel was born.

"Oh, there's Weiss!" Ruby shouted, sticking her head and body out of the window and bringing Jaune out of his memories as they neared the ranch. Weiss was currently in the field horseback riding a white horse that personally belonged to Jaune. "Hi Weiss!"

Weiss had flown in on her personal ship to visit Jaune for his planned get-together. She had overthrown her father with the help of Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and the paparazzi as they showed his cruelty and racism. Being off duty during the time to recover, Winter had filled in the role as CEO while Weiss did her duties as a huntress. As time went on, Winter resigned from the army and had stayed as Weiss's advisor and assistant. But she was more of the owner herself and only needed her little sister's signatures for important documents.

"Ruby." She greeted with a smile while catching up to them on the horse. "You guys are late."

"Come on." The not so little reaper groaned. "We haven't seen each other in forever and that's the first thing you say?"

"What are you talking about?" The SDC owner huffed still smiling. "I just saw you two weeks ago when we went on that joint mission to Mystral together."

"But it felt like so long." She mumbled before changing the subject. "So when did you get here?"

"I only arrived recently." The dust user answered, petting the horse. "Once I saw Jaune coming to meet me on this beauty, I had to have a turn. …By the way: the offer still stands. I'm willing to make it six thousand Lien for the horse."

"For the last time." Jaune ground out rolling his eyes. "I'm not selling Cheval. She's one of the family here. You can take any of the others, but she's off limits."

After arriving, Weiss immediately fell in love with the mare and grew to love her even more after seeing how tame and intelligent she was. It also helped that she was as white as snow with no blemishes. It was like she was made for her.

"…Can I at least come by every once in a while to ride her?" She pouted, nuzzling her cheek into the horse's hair. After all the years they've been together, Weiss's love for cute and beautiful animals had not diminished.

Driving up to the cottage with Weiss in tow to see Sun's daughter, Jaune parked the truck and had helped take the bags down. Blake and Yang had walked out to greet all of them looking as great as ever. The blonde brawler's hair had grown back and had been kept the same as it was to resemble her deceased mother's in her memory while Blake had cut hers short so it reached her shoulder blades.

"Glad you could all make it." The busty blonde said as she pulled most of them into a hug. "Welcome to Casa el Yang and Blake."

"I thought this was Jaune's cottage?" Her little sister pointed out as she was released from her hug.

"Well it is." The blonde scratched her cheek with a grin. "But with him staying in the church to do his prince stuff and going out every now and then to his hunter missions, someone had to take care of this place. So Blake and I live here and have our own rooms and stuff."

"We all share the place." Blake cut it short, summarizing her partner's explanation.

"You sure that's okay?" Sun nudged his fellow blonde male with a teasing tone. "Your girlfriend isn't angry about this is she?"

"…Well." Yang said, turning away with a sheepish grin. Blake had formed a cat like smile on her face and had giggled at what the two knew.

"She's not his girlfriend anymore." The cat faunus said, still having that smile.

"WHAAAAT?" The whole group shouted besides the people who lived there. Weiss had fallen off the horse at the news.

"How could this happen?" She asked frantically, getting off the ground. "You two were like the greatest couple! …No offense."

Sun, Coco, Ren, Nora, Velvet, and Scarlet had turned away from her after they gave her a dirty look.

"But when did this happen?" She asked once more. "I saw Pyrrha a week ago and she was extremely happy while talking how great her life is with you."

Pyrrha had taken that moment to walk out of the cottage with bedraggled hair and wearing Jaune's acolyte robes as pajamas. The females of the group had run up to her much to her confusion while the males walked to Jaune.

"Such a shame." Neptune patted the prince on the back. "You let such a good woman get away."

"You schmuck." Scarlet sighed, wrapping him up in a one armed hug. "You'll find someone else. …Maybe Blake or Yang would have you."

"You'll be okay Pyr." Coco said soothingly to her friend. "At least tell me you guys are still going to be friends."

"We're here for you." Weiss hugged her left arm while Ruby hugged her right.

"What are you all talking about?" The redhead asked, not understanding what was going on.

"We heard you're not Jaune's girlfriend anymore." Turning to the blonde prince, he gave her a knowing smirk with a wink that she caught on once the two other females she lived with did the same.

"O-oooh!" She said, putting on a sad smile. "It's true. Jaune and I are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend."

"The pain!" Velvet placed a hand to her forehead at the information. "A couple has died. A ship has stopped!"

"That's right Velvet." Pyrrha sniffed wiping a fake tear from her eye as something twinkled. "A ship has stopped sailing."

"…Wait." Ruby narrowed her eyes, catching onto the twinkle. "What was that on your hand?"

"This?" The Amazon said, showing the ring on her finger. "It's the engagement ring my Jaune gave me when he proposed two weeks ago."

"B-but he said you're not his girlfriend anymore." Ruby said puzzled.

"Right." She nodded, still wearing a bright smile. "I'm his fiancée now. And in a few months, his wife."

"What was all that about your ship stopping?" Velvet pouted, not liking that they were had.

"Our ship is stopping, but more of that we're _settling down._ " Velvet really had to hold herself back from punching the redhead in the teeth by how she was smiling at them.

"Ooooooooh!" Yang had to give props to Pyrrha's word play. She felt like she was responsible for it.

"That's right." Jaune said, hugging his fiancé. "We're getting married a few months from now. It's mostly preparations, but we can wait."

A dark cloud had descended upon the group as they had completely processed the info. Staring at the two, the male and female had one ting to say on this.

"DIBS!" They shouted before looking at one another with narrowed eyes.

"You were best man the last time, so I'm being it this time." Sun pointed to Neptune.

"You guys are all wrong." Ren shook his head. "It's obviously me since I'm the brother he never had."

"Man, f-" Whatever Sage was about to say was stopped as all men had slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Not in front the kid." Scarlet scolded his partner.

While the males were using words to decide who would be the best man, the women were also doing the same of who was to be maid of honor. Although, Jaune didn't know why he felt a cold chill from them as they talked. Pyrrha had covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear what they were talking about. The soon to be married couple hoped that the girls didn't find out that Jaune's solder sister had named herself maid of honor.

Seems that no matter what happened, they hadn't changed that much. But they didn't mind.

"Just like those days, huh honey?" The blonde nuzzled his chin into his fiancée's neck.

"Indeed." She laughed, happy they were all together again. "Just like those days indeed."

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Welp! That was the Arkos chapter. If you guys were expecting a mushy gushy chapter focusing on only one couple, I was thinking about it but decided to make it more serious.**

 **For you Knightshade fans, it'll also be serious like this chapter. There's just going to be a butterfly effect added in.**

 **Love it, hate it, I wont judge. It's your choice and opinion. I'm just doing what I do.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Phew. 43 pages, 14849 words minus disclaimer and AN , and me almost feeling bad for hurting them like this as I wrote this chapter. But, you need to feel the pain sometimes in order to find your happiness. Don't remember where I got that quote from, but I still remember it.**

 **Look forward to next chapter: Endgame- Knightshade. It's obvious who the ship is, but how will it form? MUhahahaha!**


	30. Mini III

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all you Those Days fans. Especially greetings to you Knightshade fans. I'm sorry that this isn't the KnightShade chapter you fans wanted but it's getting there. I'm updating this mini-make chapter because some short ideas came to mind. Hope you guys like it.**

Mini-make III

 **Omake 1:** Don't blink

Team JNPR were currently having a staring contest with team RWBY. Sitting across from each other in the cafeteria, the two teams were gazing intently with eyes twitching every now and then. CRDL and SSSN were currently setting betting pool, while CFVY sat on the side seeing who would break.

As time seemed to tick, the two teams decided to up the anti by using tricks.

"Pfft." Ruby had to hold her laugh seeing Nora make a face with her tongue out while making it go up and down.

"Hrk-!" Blake had to control herself seeing Jaune lick his lips in front of her teasingly. In actuality he was just moistening his lips after they got dry.

"Blink damn you!" Yang leaned forward, staring into Pyrrha's eyes and hating how composed she was.

Sadly, all three from each teams had blinked leaving only two people left. None had ever seen a battle so apocalyptic than what was happening now.

"…Have we ever seen Ren blink?" Jaune asked his partner while staring at the ninja giving an uncaring stare to the heiress.

"I think it's starting to get cold just from her stare alone." Blake nudged her leader.

It was a battle of two forces. Who would win? The snowy mountain, or the unshakable lotus. Would the flower freeze, or would spring melt the snow? This battle had lasted for hours.

 **Omake 2: Birthday**

 **Years ago**

Two women were staring at one another. One with disappointment, and the other looking uncaring. It was the current queen of Arcadia" Eris, and the king's childhood friend: Tifania. They were standing in the church where Jaune was busy packing for a trip his mom had planned for him and the family on his tenth birthday.

"I'm ready for our trip mom." The young boy said, running up to the two with a huge smile on his face and his bag strapped on him. "Elci told me about where we were going and I-"

"Sorry Jaune." Eris patted him on the shoulder, not looking him in the eye. "Some important business came up. Your father and I are both needed and I cant have you and your sisters go off on your own without us. You understand, am I right?"

"…Yeah." He said with a frown, dropping his stuff. "Yes. I understand."

"Stay safe and be good for me." The queen sighed, waiting for his goodbye as usual as she looked at him.

"Yeah." He mumbled looking away. "See you later …your Majesty."

Not liking his tone but ignoring it, Queen Eris had walked out of the church and closed the doors on her way out. Her sisters were currently in the castles putting away their stuff, so it was just Jaune and Tifania standing along together in the church. Seeing the disappointed look on his face, the caretaker had walked over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he had moved back to hide his face from her.

"Jaune." She called out to him, hoping to give him comfort on his birthday.

"No, no." He laughed forcefully, sniffing a bit. "This works out for me. At least she was here to tell me in person this time!"

She could tell he was hurting, but had stayed quiet to let him burn it all out.

"I mean!" He huffed, still forcing a smile. "I just wish I didn't waste my time packing all my stuff thinking that we'd all go out and have a great time together."

Tifania had picked up his bag after he had kicked it and dusted the print he had left on it. She was about to talk, but saw he wasn't finished.

"And it's not like I'm four anymore." He continued, still smiling but cracking in his voice. "No need to sit out in the castle gates all day wondering when we'll be going and lying to myself that they'll be ready soon. It'll only be a few more minutes. It's not like they forgot my birthday, right?"

"Jaune, it's okay." The caretaker said, holding his hand. She was happy he didn't pull away, but he was still forcing that smile she hated seeing. "You're a good boy. You still have your sisters and me."

"Yeah." He smiled a nice one for her, inhaling a sob he almost choked on. "So who needs her? Obviously the kingdom needs her more than me. She wasn't there to teach me how to read and write. I learned, didn't I?"

"You did." She nodded with her own smile, knowing his was still fake but giving one to show she cared.

"I even learnt a bit of parkour without her." He listed another accomplishment of his. "I did that with you."

"And you're a natural too." She gave him a thumbs up, showing pride in his accomplishment as well. "Way ahead of your sisters."

"Thanks." He sniffed, opening his hands to list off more things. The caretaker's heart clenched as she saw his tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he began to talk. "I learnt a bit of swordplay without her. That was with dad. I learnt how to fight with you, I learnt how to help the people of the kingdom with my sisters and you, how to ride a horse with you and them, and I had six great birthdays I can remember with you."

"I've always had you." He smiled to her before turning at the door to shout in anger with tears breaking out. "SO WHY SHOULD I NEED HER WHEN YOU'RE ALL I NEED? FORGET HER, LIKE SHE FORGOT ME!"

Tifania didn't need to see his face to know he was crying. His shaking hunched shoulders and quivering in his tone was plenty sign enough.

"I don't need her now!" He sniffed, turning to walk to her and hug her. She didn't mind the tears soaking her shirt. "I'm going to go through combat training without her, I'm going to be a great hunter without her. And if I ever become a parent, I'll always have time for my kids because I'm going to love my kids and make sure they know I love them everyday!"

"Ssh. Ssh." He church owner rubbed his back as he started to cry freely. "It's going to be okay. …I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too …mom." He sobbed, holding her tighter.

After minutes of shedding tears, they had let go to look at one another. After wiping his tears, a snot bubble had popped. The two had laughed at it, putting what happened behind them. As he went to put his church robes on to help the people, the surrogate mother had grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Where are you going?" She said with a raised brow and a smile. Seeing him pointing to the changing room, she pulled him away form it. "Nope! Today's your special day, so no working for you. Come on. We're going out to have some fun. I'm thinking of going to the lake and riding some horses."

The smile that came onto his face was one she liked. It was real and didn't look like a mask.

"When we get to the cottage, can you teach me how to do that dolphin punch thing?" The blonde prince asked, picking his bag back up.

"Only if I think you're ready." She poked his forehead.

 **OMAKE 3 :** Preferred type

It was a slow day in school, and the girls were off having a time on their own. So the guys had gotten together to hang out themselves. As one thing led to another, they all talked about their preferred taste in women. As they all chatted, Jaune remembered a talk he had like this from a long time ago.

 _Flashback_

While on the way to the cottage, a few girls had given the young prince who was now twelve some passing glances. Tifania had teased him about it, but he waved it off with a blush saying how too immature they were.

"Oh?" She teased as they rode on her truck. "So what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"She has to be pretty." He nodded, turning away to hide his blush. "She also has to be kind, and sweet, and smart, and funny too. …I don't mind if she's a bit immature, but I'd like it if she wasn't a baby with everything."

"I don't get that part." She said honestly. "It sounds too vague."

"Like…" He thought about it. "She's fine with getting sweaty and getting her hands dirty. A real hard worker."

"Hmm." Tifania hummed after thinking of it all. After a while, a thought came to her head. "…That sounds a lot like me."

"What?" He blushed, thinking over it. Going over it in his head, he had to agree. "I-I guess you're right."

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?" She teased, nudging him in the arm. "My little boy has a crush on his mother. I should lock my doors from now on."

"No way!" He said, not thinking. "You're too old!"

An arrow had pierced her when he said that. He was lucky she needed to keep both hands on the wheel at the moment, because she'd be strangling him by now. Turns out he got his father's tongue and tact with women. Great. She hoped he didn't inherit his denseness.

"With an attitude like that, you'll never get a girlfriend!" She shouted at him, not liking his comment.

"And when I do get a girlfriend, I'm bringing her back to the cottage to show her to you. Then you'll be wrong." He shot back.

"That a promise?" She challenged him, taking her eyes off the road.

"Count on it." He nodded, determined to prove her wrong. The determined look turned into panic when they had swerved into the wrong lane and almost hit a cart.

 _End Flashback_

"So Jaune." Scarlet nudged him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What's you're preferred type?"

"…A girl like my mom." He answered. Only Neptune nodded at his answer.

"It has been stated that men will choose…" Neptune went off, explaining things that no one cared about.

Soon a new topic was formed of how the bluenette was wrong.

 **End**

 **Omake 4:** The urge

It was an odd morning for Weiss. She had woken up to see Yang doing her ballet. It wasn't that it was bad, just out of place. But what made it weirder was that there was piano music playing in the air.

"The Skater's Waltz?" The heiress questioned, remembering the title of the song playing.

It was echoing everywhere. Suddenly it had hit a wring key and stopped. And as the music stopped, so did the blonde ballerina.

"Yang?" Weiss called out.

"Sorry." She huffed, inhaling some air. "But the music gave me the urge."

"Well I think-" Before Weiss could continue, a new song had started. Also another song Weiss could recognize. "…Carmen Overture?"

Yang had taken this time to dance in tune with it, feeling the urge coming again. Weiss would have enjoyed it too if the blonde hadn't pulled her in to dance with her. After minutes of it, a wrong key tone had sounded and the song stopped. Yang had dropped Weiss in the process.

"Where is that music coming from?" Both shouted in anger and delight. Weiss for being dragged into the dance and Yang in delight because reasons.

 **In the bathroom**

"Dangit." Ruby groaned as she pressed the wrong key on her scroll. "Maybe I'll have better luck on Moonlit Sonata."

The little reaper heard Jaune and Ren playing on the new app on their scrolls the other day and she got interested in it. She wasn't that great a fan of classical music, but the rhythm game was fun.

 **END**

 **Omake 5:** Dream?

"I'm telling you Yang, that dream I had was too real." Blake pushed on while following her partner around.

After a night of partying too hard from finishing a mission that was exhausting, team RWBY had fallen asleep on their floor to wake up with a splitting headache. The three could only remember bits from the night before, but Blake remembered something else.

"Well during the party you got crazy and started calling your bow Gaol or something like that while grabbing my arms, Ruby's cloak, and Weiss's ponytail." The blonde mumbled, massaging her temples. "Man! We went all out last night."

"Well I remember waking up in some place not here." The cat faunus pushed on. "You, Ruby, and I lived in some apartment, and Jaune lived across from us with his mom, Weiss was… nice, and we all went to a normal school. …And I didn't have my cat ears."

"The next thing you're going to say is that our clothes talked and fairies flew out." The busty blonde rolled her eyes. When Blake didn't answer, she turned to see her giving a sheepish grin.

"When you say it like that, then it does sound unbelievable." She kicked the floor with a pout.

"Because it is." Yang sighed. "Other than those things you told me Ruby could pull Grimm out of her body and we were like superheroes. Of course it sounds like a dream."

"But I can prove it." Blake held a finger up after spotting Jaune. "Jaune. Your mom had long dark brown hair and a chest a bit bigger than Yang's."

"…Yeah." The blonde male said unsure where this was going. "And? I think I told you this before."

"Oh. Right." There went that plan. Waving it off, Blake had accepted that it was a dream.

Still, she did enjoy it to some degree. At first she didn't like that faunus didn't exist in that world, but after all the good things in there, it was still nice. A world without Grimm. One thing she remembered was that when she did get cat ears and fought, people looked to her as a hero instead of something else. It was nice.

 **END**

 **AN: And that's it for the minis. KnightShade is almost there, I'm just trying to put in the finer details. If you think it'll be the same as Pyrrha's, then you're sadly mistaken. Salem and Adam aren't the only foes KnightShade has to face. BUM-BUM- BUUUUUM! Be it evil exes on both sides or more powerful enemies, they will get through it all!**


	31. Knightshade

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all you Knightshade fans. If you guys read the Arkos chapter and liked it despite not being your preferred ship, then I'll try not to disappoint with this ship.**

Final Chapter B: Endgame-Knightshade

This was the endgame. Blake could feel it as the juniors and seniors went off to help the other areas. She didn't know how she got so comfortable. She came to Beacon to train and become a huntress and she forgot about it with all the good times she had been having with her friends. She didn't blame them though. With the fall of Cinder and Torchwick gone, she believed that it was all over even when with the White Fang still roaming the earths.

But with the awakening of Amber and the Maidens coming together for a fight for humanity, she was pushed back into reality. Ruby had radioed in from her post that Adam and the White Fang had entered Vale and were causing a ruckus. Even as their race was finally getting peace and fairness one day at a time, he still didn't think it enough.

Looking behind her, she saw them all planning their strategy. Her eyes had lingered on her partner's arm as she pumped herself up to join her. As their Bullhead pulled up, she sighed at what she was about to do.

"HEY! What're you –oof!" Shouted the voice of the Bullhead pilot, bringing the three out of their conversation.

The three students turned to see Blake kicking their pilot out of their transport before lifting it off the ground. As the three ran towards it, Blake shot a few rounds for them to step back.

"I'm sorry guys!" The cat shouted over the engine. "I need to do this on my own."

Turning away, Blake raised the ship high enough so they couldn't jump on. She had experience flying Bullheads, but after so long she had to familiarize herself with the controls once more.

 **Down below**

"Dammit!" Yang pounded her robot hand into the ground, cracking it. "I thought she was past this!"

"She's too high up to reach." Pyrrha said frustrated at her friend's action. "What is she thinking?"

Staring at the two and back to the ship, the blonde knight thought of a plan that was Ruby crazy. The only problem was: only one of them could go.

"Pyrrha." He nudged her partner. "Use your semblance to lighten my armor. No questions, just do it. Now!"

Hearing how serious he was being, she did as she was told. Jaune felt himself floating a bit as she placed a hand on the back of his armor plate.

"Yang." He called out to her in the same voice. "I'll need you to throw me as hard as you can to the Bullhead. We need to do it before she closes the doors."

Quickly grabbing him, the busty blonde concentrated all her strength into the throw. It was a bit easier with Pyrrha lightening his armor.

"Go get'er for me." She shouted as she released her grip.

As he sailed upwards, the Amazon had continued to use her semblance to help direct his path to the ship. Feeling himself slowing down, the blonde knight reached upwards and was relieved to have caught onto the edge of the latch.

Pulling himself up, he walked in to see Blake busy fiddling with the controls. Getting behind her, he sat on the seat next to her, surprising her in the process.

"How did you-?" He held a hand for her to interrupt her.

"Land this thing." He told her looking mad. "We're not letting you go on this alone."

"I'm not going back Jaune." She ground out, going back to fiddling with the controls. "Now get out before I throw you out."

"That's not going to happen." He leaned forward, grasping her hand. "If you throw me out, I'm pulling you with me."

"Idiot." She huffed, not turning to look at him.

"Blake." He sighed, not letting go of her hand. "We want to help you."

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" She shouted, stopping what she as doing and slamming her hands on the hull. "Ever think of that? I don't want your guys help. …I want you all safe."

As she said this, she didn't turn to look as him. She was prepared for him to say something for her to land the ship, but she wasn't ready for what he did next.

He laughed. He laughed at her reason and lightly slapped her on the shoulder, making her look up at him with anger in her eyes. Seeing she was furious, he had cut it short to explain himself.

"Blake, all of Remnant is falling to crap." He said with a smile. "If you wanted us safe, you're more likely to have Yang cut her hair. So bring us down and we'll go and face Adam together."

"…I cant." She muttered, turning away once more. Seeing him about to protest one more, she cut him off to explain. "And I mean I literally cant. …I forgot how to land one of these."

"…Oh." He said dumbly, not knowing what else to say. "Shit. So what do we do now?"

"I still remember bits and pieces on how to fly and use autopilot, but other than that, nothing else." She mumbled, feeling embarrassed at her stupidity.

"…How did you plan on landing this thing, let alone getting off it?" The blonde raised a brow. Before she could say something both their scrolls had gone off.

 _"VPD have secured the last civilian."_ Scarlett's voice radioed on his scroll and to everyone in the school. _"I repeat, the civilians are now secure. Requesting back up immediately to defend the city."_

"…Looks like your stuck with me until we get back." He sighed, strapping himself in. Taking his scroll out he dialed in his partner. "Pyrrha, I'm going with Blake to fight Adam. You and Yang get on another Bullhead and help secure the rest of Vale."

 _"_ _Jaune this is crazy."_ The Amazon answered back urgently. _"Pull back now."_

That was impossible. Turning to Blake, she had a blush on her face as she drove the ship forward into Vale. Being a good friend, he decided not to divulge why they couldn't.

"Sorry Pyr." He suppressed a chuckle as he talked. "But Blake's being stubborn, and someone needs to back her up. I'll see you guys once we kick Taurus's butt."

 _"…_ _Stay safe."_ She said before hanging up.

Putting his scroll on the hull, Blake turned to him after putting the ship on autopilot. Unstrapping herself from her seat, she went to the back area to prepare her ammo and Jaune followed after her. As she loaded bullets into her spare magazines, he watched in silence as she did so. Seeing as the flight would take a while before they reached the center of Vale, he decided to have a talk with her.

"Why did you try to go off on your own?" He asked, leaning back to get comfortable.

"I told you." She muttered, putting the magazine down. "I wanted you all safe. I didn't want any of you to get hurt fighting Adam."

"Is this about Yang's arm?" He assumed her reason. "You know she's gotten over it."

"It's not just about the arm!" She said exasperated. "I couldn't bare the thought of losing any of you. And now you're here and I… I don't want to see you hurt."

"And you didn't think we wouldn't feel the same?" He shot back, moving closer to sit next to her. "You didn't think I'd feel the same?"

"It's different between you and me." The cat faunus said sadly, knowing he wouldn't see her as anything more than a friend.

"How?" The blonde pushed her, not knowing what it was. Seeing she wasn't going to answer any time soon, he pushed once more. "How is it different?"

"BECAUSEILOVEYOU!ALRIGHT?!" She snapped, the pressure of it all getting to her.

Closing her eyes shut, she waited for him to laugh or reject her for Ruby or Pyrrha. When she heard nothing, she peeked an eye open to see him staring at her confused and flushed as she was.

"W-what?" He said dumbly, his chest getting lighter.

"I love you, alright?" She huffed, feeling the heat rise to her cheek. "I don't know how, when, or why, but I just do. I have for I don't know how long, but I do!"

"Blake I-" Before he could say anything she had cut him off.

"Shut up!" She continued, deciding to get everything off her chest. "I like being with you and enjoy the time we spend together. I thought training together like you do with Pyrrha would help you notice how I feel but you're …so dense! I finally saw I wouldn't be anything but a friend to you, so I try to give up but I still love you. …And now the world is ending and I'm still… I'm still in love with you even though I know you won't love me back."

The airship was nothing but silence as Jaune processed everything the cat faunus had told him. She had confessed everything to him and was now breathing heavy to regain the air in her lungs. Taking a gulp, he was about to speak but was interrupted as the ship had rocked. Looking to the front, they saw that they were now in Vale by the tall buildings and the bullets flying in the air.

"Let's get to work." She sighed dejectedly, opening the hatch.

The wind was whipping past them as the Bullhead continued to fly ahead with the autopilot still on. Using her enhanced vision, Blake scanned the area for a familiar head of red wit horns. From Ruby's last update, he should have been close to the center of Vale. Spying nothing, she went to put the ship on idle before coming back to the opening.

"We'll be getting off here." She shouted over the engines to her current partner. "I haven't seen Adam yet, but he should be close by."

Nodding, the two had jumped off and used their landing strategies to get on a rooftop to avoid the Grimm running in the streets. They had to run far away form the Bullhead as it had been left in the air. Judging by the amount of bullets being fired at it, the White Fang were unaware that it was completely empty. The last shot got it in the engine and had caused it to spiral down into the streets and explode on the unsuspecting Grimm.

As the two parkoured through the roofs, Blake had silently taken down unsuspecting grunts while Jaune had knocked out a few that Blake had missed. As they continued to run, Jaune felt for his pockets to contact Pyrrha and Yang but found them empty. Remembering back to when he last had it, he remembered that he left it on the hull of the ship they had abandoned.

"Blake." He called after her, as they made it to another rooftop. "I forgot my scroll on the ship."

"And?" She asked, not turning to look at him. Apparently she was acting like back when they weren't so close.

"…We need to radio in and update our status." He told her, flinching at how cold she was acting.

Not stopping in her tracks, she had pulled her scroll out and tossed it behind her for him to catch. As he did, he radioed a public feed while still trying to keep up with the cat faunus.

"This is Whiteknight calling in." Jaune called Pyrrha and the others, using his codename. "Team KnightShade has landed in Vale and are on the look out for Adam Taurus. Does anyone have a visual?"

After a few minutes, someone had answered.

 _"_ _Copy that Whiteknight."_ An older man's voice answered after a few minutes. _"This is Loudmouth answering. Cameras have spotted Taurus has been last being in Central Vale. Sending coordinates to you now from your nearest location."_

"Thank you Loudmouth." The knight said, getting the coordinates. Looking up to his current partner, he hadn't slowed down one bit to see the coordinates herself. "Blake, slow down. I have the coordinates to where he was spotted last."

Doing so reluctantly, she had grabbed her scroll back to memorize the map and directions before giving it back to him.

"Let's go." She muttered, making a mad dash with him right on her tail.

 **Rooftop in Central Vale**

The two had made it. Two buildings over, Adam stood atop near the edge watching the chaos below he had helped to create. From the looks of things, he hadn't noticed them at all, which was good to their advantage in Jaune's opinion. All they had to do was sneak up on him and blindside him. Blake on the other hand had other plans.

"ADAM!" She shouted, swinging her weapon in it's kusarigama mode after getting close enough on the same roof.

He had turned around to block it with his sheath-gun easily and smirked at seeing them.

"I see you've come back to me, darling." He smirked as he stared at her. The smirk fell once it fell upon the blonde accompanying her. "And I see you brought company. A blonde male this time too."

"Jealous?" She spat with a smirk of her own.

Trying to pull her weapon back, she felt it stuck as the bull faunus had not let go of it. With a mighty tug, the leader of the White Fang had pulled her weapon away from her grip.

"Yes." He snarled, tossing it into the Grimm filled streets. "I am."

With only her sheath in hand, Blake had charged in to hit him off the edge. Jumping high into the air, she made to swing in a downward slash only to see him ready an upward slash.

Her eyes widened in shock as she wouldn't be able to block it in time. Just as he made to swing, a familiar shield had came in front of the red katana and took the full brunt of the hit.

Jaune had flown back and had hit Blake on his way from the swing. As the two crashed to the ground, Adam laughed at them, finding humor in their show.

Growling at his mocking, the cat faunus grabbed the knight's sword and had made a dash towards the man she had once respected long ago to remove his head from his body. As she swung Crocea Mors, Adam had raised his blade effortlessly thinking that the blade would shatter just by it's simple appearance. He was sorely mistaken as it had pushed onwards and caused him to slide, almost having him fall off the building.

Readjusting his footing, he turned back to his enemies only to see a shield coming towards him. Too late to dodge, he had blocked with his arms and fell. Before the Grimm could get him, he shot a bullet out of his sheathe to bounce him to another area clear from Grimm. Cutting a few in his way, Adam ran through the alleys but not before giving the two on the roof a glance.

"After him!" Blake snarled, running to jump down to give chase. Jaune had stopped her by tackling her to the ground. "What are you doing? He's getting away!"

"What am I doing?" He said incredulously. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be working together, but you're charging in without a plan!"

"Get off!" She growled, digging her nails into his arm. He winced at the pain, but he still glared at her intensely.

"Not until you talk to me!" He growled back, leaning in to show how serious he was. "Ever since what happened in the Bullhead, you've been trying to avoid me."

"Now's not the time for that!" The cat faunus struggled, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Then when?" The blonde ground out, tightening his hold so she couldn't escape. "I want to help you but you're acting so… so bitchy! Is this about what you said in the Bullhead? About confessing and thinking I don't love you?"

Wiggling a bit more and feeling him loosen up enough for her to use her semblance, she slid from under him to stand in a crouched position. She could have run but knowing the man in front of her, he'd just chase her relentlessly.

"It's not about that." She said lowly with her head down, but loud enough for him to hear. "…I'm just scared. …I'm scared that if I let you fight him with me, you'll die. I know you want to help me and all, but I still can't let you get involved. Not you, or Yang, or any of our friends!"

Getting off the floor, he walked up to her until their chests were close to touching. Picking her head up by her chin so they could stare into each other's eyes, Blake saw once more how intense he was looking at her. She then saw his face coming in closer to hers. Although, for some reason it was coming in at an alarmingly fast rate.

THUMP!

He had headbutted her. The jerk had headbutted her! It wasn't enough to knock her out or draw blood, but it still hurt. Judging by the red mark on his forehead, she could guess she was sporting the same mark on hers from where it was stinging.

"OW!" She winced, pulling her hands to rub where he had hit her. "What was that for you?"

"In Weiss's words: For being a dolt." He muttered, rubbing his own head. "I had to do it to get it through that thick skull of yours. I'm already involved in this. So don't try to block me out."

"But-" Before she could argue, he poked her on the same spot again to shut her up.

"I'm helping you." He ground out, pushing his finger slightly to drive his point. "Whatever feelings of doubt you have, ignore it. Take a chance and have faith in me. …We're going to win this."

"Why do want to help me so badly?" The bookworm grumbled, getting tired of his persistence.

"Because I want to." The knight answered, putting his sword away while never losing eye contact. "I want to help you like you've helped me. I want to help you stop this guy from destroying any dream you have. I'm doing this for you, me, and all our friends. …But mostly for you."

 _'_ _You just cant let me stop falling for you, can you?'_ Blake thought, trying to stop the fast beating of her heart. Shaking it off to concentrate on the matter at hand, she decided to be a team player. "…Fine. And sorry. So what's the plan?"

"We radio in." He said, pulling her scroll out to dial in VPD. "This is team Knightshade reporting in. Requesting any recent sightings of Taurus. We are currently in central Vale hunting him."

After a few seconds, a new voice had answered.

 _'_ _This is Hawkeye phoning in.'_ Jaune could have sworn he's hear this voice before, after a few seconds he remembered it was Reggie from VPD. _'Cameras have spotted numerous sightings of Taurus in the streets passing by troops and boosting enemy morale. Judging by the direction, I'd say he's headed to town hall. …Wait. Looks like he entered it. Taurus is in town hall. I repeat: Taurus is in town hall. Sending coordinates of quickest way to area.'_

"Copy that Hawkeye." The blonde knight confirmed receiving the data. "This is team KnightShade signing out."

Looking at the coordinates, they had a long way ahead of them. Looks like Adam had taken advantage while the two were busy talking. Looking down the streets, Blake spotted her weapon dangling from a light post still in kusarigama mode. Jumping down, she was able to grab hold of it and swing back onto the edge of the rooftop.

"Let's go… partner." She nodded to the blonde male as they walked on the edge.

"When this is all over, we still need to talk about what you said." He reminded her as they made ready to jump. Before he could say any more, her scroll had buzzed alerting them to an incoming update much to her relief.

 _"_ _This is Snowdrop calling in."_ Weiss's radioed on the public feed. _"Winchester has been badly hurt. Currently taking him back for treatment. Status report."_

 **Docks**

"Team Matchstick here." A flaming swordsman shouted under the heavy fire and Grimm roars. His partner was on a crane fighting off Nevermores while dodging bullets. "We're not looking so hot. Both sides aren't letting up. Grimm are attacking both sides, but we're losing droids fast. Requesting backup."

 _"_ _This is Loudmouth. Evacuate area team Matchstick. Cameras have spotted another horde of Ursa coming your way."_ Came the voice of Jenkins. _"A Bullhead will be coming in to pick you up. Keep hidden until help arrives. Should be there in ten minutes."_

"Shit!" Not liking to run but having no choice, team Matchstick had regrouped to find cover until help arrived.

 **Beacon Tower**

"Silvereyes here." Ruby shouted while sniping on the tower. "Grimm have been eliminated but the White Fang are still coming in strong. I don't understand. We were winning a while ago!"

Seeing a student about to be impaled from behind, Ruby fired a shot hitting the attacker in the head.

"We still have a chance but are sustaining too many casualties." She continued, ducking from a sniper hidden in the trees. Taking aim, she fired a round that had him falling out.

 _"_ _Hold strong Silvereyes."_ Weiss called in. _"We'll be there in a few minutes."_

 **Courtyard Area**

"Team Brownfox here." Velvet grunted as she formed Coco's gun to mow down as many Fang grunts as possible. "The numbers are slowly going down on both ends, but we need backup ASAP."

"Look out!" Hearing the large swordsman shout, Velvet jumped out of the way from a sniper shot coming from the bushes.

Another sniper shot came from the tower, hitting the bushes and knocking whoever was in there out.

"Thanks Silvereyes." The bunny said on the public feed.

 **Cafeteria**

"Team Pink reporting." Ren huffed after knocking a guy down. "The halls were overrun, so we had to move into the cafeteria. Things aren't looking great for us."

 _"_ _Don't give up on me team Pink."_ Jaune answered, giving Ren an order. _"If all else fails, do Operation: Bigfoot. Pass it on to Hammer."_

"Got it." The ninja nodded, looking over to his childhood friend who just smacked ten men down. "Nora! Operation Bigfoot. Fearless leader's orders."

"Why didn't I think of that?" She smiled, throwing a grenade to encase the area in pink smoke. "Go!"

 **CCT**

"Team Amp." A girl with a lightning lance shouted under her cover. "The VPD, droids, and I are currently at a standstill defending the area. My partner's MIA and she hasn't picked up her scroll. Requesting back up! I don't know how long we can hold up."

 _"_ _Roger that team Amp."_ Coco answered back. _"Expect back up soon. I'm heading your way."_

 _"_ _Wukong here."_ Sun shared the line. _"I'll be with her too. Defend the tower long enough for us to get there."_

"Thanks you two." The female lancer sighed in relief before getting up to strike a few down with a charge shot. "Better make it quick though. They're coming in waves now."

 **With Weiss**

"Team RedLemon status report." Weiss called to Pyrrha and Yang. Hearing nothing after a few seconds she called again. "Team RedLemon status report now! …Answer me RedLemon."

Almost giving up hope on the two to declare them KIA, her scroll had buzzed with an unfamiliar number.

 _"_ _This is RedLemon reporting in."_ Pyrrha's voice came through. _"I'm sorry about the delay. We were indisposed a few moments ago."_

"RedLemon your number is unfamiliar." The heiress pointed out. "Where are you at?"

 _"_ _We cant divulge too much for safety's sake but know we need an extraction."_ The redhead informed her. _"Location will be at Vale Police Station. Be there in three hours."_

"Copy that RedLemon." Weiss sighed, happy to know they were alright. Before she could et to KnightShade, her scroll buzzed once more with a message from Pyrrha.

 _Disregard last call. Head to Tukson's Book Store in four hours. Bring heavy fire._

Taking the message, she looked out to see they were near Beacon. Bullets were flying in the air as students continued to fight on. Coco and Sun had jumped off heading to the CCT and the only one with her now was an injured Cardin and Neptune.

"Get down there and bring Cardin to the infirmary." The bluenette shouted as he gave cover fire.

Nodding, she hoisted Cardin over her and proceeded to race inside while using her glyphs to speed up more. A few had gotten in the way, but Neptune and ruby made sure to cover her. Getting to the infirmary and closing the door behind her, she saw nurses at work patching up more injured students while those who were able to walk had covered the doors in case any White Fang came through. From the looks of the bullet holes in the walls, the area had to be fought for.

"I need medical attention for an injured student here!" Weiss shouted, pointing to the heavy teen on her. As a nurse came to take him away, Weiss pulled her scroll out to call her other teammate. "Team KnightShade. Status."

 **With Blake and Jaune**

The two had been hopping on rooftops to avoid the Grimm below. As they did so, they kept the radio on to hear how everyone was doing. From the sounds of things, Adam's boost in morale had turned the tides in his favor.

"We need to take him down more than ever." Jaune muttered as they vaulted to another building. "They wont stop until he's out of the picture."

"Yeah." She said with a frown. As they got closer to town hall, her scroll had buzzed again.

 _"_ _Team KnightShade. Status."_ Weiss called out to them. The two had stopped once they were in front of the town hall.

"We're doing fine." Blake answered for them. "Got a lead on Taurus and are ready to investigate. If we take him down, their morale may drop."

 _"…_ _Stay safe team KnightShade."_ The heiress said concerned. _"And come back safely."_

Hanging up, Blake changed her weapon into sword mode, and Jaune had unsheathed his blade and opened his shield. The power had been cut inside making it hard for humans to see. Adam had prepared, knowing they would find him here. The only light came from the fires outside and the moonlight shining into the windows and skylight.

"You kept me waiting." The extremist's voice echoed through the halls. Stepping into the light, the two saw him with sword drawn. "I almost thought you wouldn't show. That you ran away. Like you always do."

"I'm done running." She muttered, getting into her stance. Jaune was next to her with his shield raised to block any attack that came their way.

"Good." He said mockingly, moving to circle around them. The two had done the same, not allowing him to get behind them.

"Something about your friend seems familiar." He continued, cracking his neck. "Like I've seen his picture somewhere before."

"I could just have one of those faces." The blonde knight muttered, making sure to keep an eye for any sudden movements. "Or maybe it's the blonde hair."

"Speaking of blonde hair." Adam laughed, remembering something. "How is that girl who tried to save you? Is her arm doing okay?"

Something in Blake snapped as she morphed her weapon into gun mode and fired a shot that Adam deflected with his blade. He was hoping she was still bitter about taking her partner's arm, and he was right judging by her reaction.

"Touchy subject, my dear?" He teased with a smug smirk, enjoying the look of fury on her face. Turning to the blonde next to her, the smirk turned into a frown seeing him looking at him the same. "And what are you glaring at?"

No words were uttered from his mouth. Just a stare that showed how disgusted he was of the man in front of him. It infuriated Adam. It was the same look every human gave his race growing up. Seeing that same look directed at him once more instead of fear that should be there made his blood boil. And seeing the girl he claimed as his standing by that human sharing the same fury only drove his anger to a new point.

"ANSWER ME!" The bull shouted, not liking to be ignored. "Or do you think yourself above to talk to me now? Well?"

Jaune had learnt that anger in a fight was a great source of power depending on how it was used. As long as it did not blind your thoughts then you controlled the field. Seeing how Adam was staring at him with teeth bare, he could guess that he was plenty mad. He just hoped what he did next wouldn't drive him to his early grave.

Opening his mouth, Jaune made hacking sounds while collecting saliva on his tongue. Feeling enough pooled up, he spat in Adam's general direction while still glaring at him. If any were to ask if he survived, he'd blame Coco for being an influence.

"You SHIT!" The bull faunus snapped, charging forward to remove the prince in hiding's head from his body.

"Split!" Blake shouted, using her semblance to get out of the way.

Jaune had raised his shield to block the incoming attack. The only difference this time was that his feet were on the ground. As he felt the impact, he tilted his shield upwards to deflect the rest of the moment. It was a trick Pyrrha had taught him to lessen the strain and pain against stronger opponents. It was also useful as a way to try and tire an opponent out more.

Using this tactic, Jaune had continued to block most of Adam's strikes. He had concentrated on him personally and had forgotten all about Blake. The cat took this opportunity to go in from behind to give a surprise attack.

But the red swordsman detected her and was quick to move out of the way. As Blake descended, he stepped on her blade as it came down and kicked her in the chest with his other foot, disarming her in the process. With his back turned Jaune had made to stab him, but the bull had grasped his arm after the thrust and flung him into the cat faunus. As the two teammates collided into one another, they had recovered quick enough to get out of the way from a downward slash that would have cut both of them in half. Turning back to Adam, the two saw him holding Jaune's blade in one hand while Wilt was in the other and Gambol Shroud at his feet.

"I'm going to enjoy running your blade through you." The raging faunus growled, tightening his grip in both blades.

Getting an idea into his head as the bull charged forward, Jaune turned Blake away from him and concentrated his aura. As Adam got closer, he let loose a bright shine that covered the whole area. The White Fang leader was blinded from staring straight ahead with night vision active and staring straight at the source of the brief flash. Still rushing forward he never noticed Blake no longer being in front of her or Jaune dashing forward himself to meet him.

Just as Adam's vision started to clear up, he felt himself being swept off his feet. As his feet were kicked into the air, someone had grabbed him and suplexed him into the ground making a loud crack and causing him to release both swords in hand. It wasn't over as the next thing he felt after his head bounced off the cracked floor was an uppercut smashing into his head followed by the sound of a dolphin's cry. Jaw still in pain, he had no time to relax as his head was grabbed in mid-air and he was flung hard into the ground once more followed by his body exploding in pain from the impact. Luckily his aura was still strong enough to absorb most of the damage, but it was now half of what it was before.

Getting back up and readjusting his jaw, Adam saw Blake and Jaune standing together once more with his blade and hers in her hand while the blonde had his sword back. Rushing up to them with sheathe rifle in hand, he went on the offensive once more. He proved extremely skilled as he used the recoil from each shot to push or pull him into a safe distance whenever they had been close to cornering him. As Blake had made to slash with her own blade, Adam had countered it by catching it in both palms and taking it out of her hands.

With blade in hand once more, the three were fought once more aggressively. The blonde knight's shield was starting to become an annoyance to Adam, but with Blake attacking him from multiple directions he couldn't focus on him alone. Finding a pattern in her movements, he thrust his leg out after timing it perfectly and smiled as she had ran into his foot with it being planted deep into her gut just from the momentum.

As she fell to the ground clutching her gut, he shifted Gambol into gun mode and pointed it at her head. Turning back, the bull saw Jaune with sword inches from stabbing him in the back. He had paused once his partner had been downed.

"I'd put the sword down if I were you." Adam growled, shaking the gun in his hand to show he was ready to pull the trigger. "Unless she doesn't matter to you as much as she thinks you do."

"Don't do it Jaune." Blake rasped, still in pain from the blow. "He'll still kill us both."

Biting his lip and hating the man in front of him even more, Jaune had grudgingly dropped his blade. As he stepped back, he saw Adam tip his sheathe up to where the end was pointing at his head mere centimeters from touching him. Widening his eyes in realization, he had dodged at the last second as he heard a click. But he was too late as the fire dust had caught him in his left eye. Clutching it in pain, he felt tears and sediments in it while seeing a bright red in it while the other saw pitch black. He wanted to scream and curse, but he chose to hold it in to not give the extremist pleasure from knowing how hurt he was.

"JAUNE!" The cat faunus yelled, seeing him fall to the ground from the pain. A click from her gun in front of her made her take her eyes off him and go back to Adam.

"Jaune, huh?" He huffed, keeping the gun on her. "I think I've heard that name before. I'm not one to care for some human, but tell me Blake. Who is he?"

"He's just a friend." She snarled, wanting nothing more than to take her partner out of there.

BANG!

One of her cat ears was ringing while stinging from pain. Adam had pulled the trigger and had clipped her ear. She could feel the blood running down while burning in a painful sensation.

"No lying …darling." He said darkly, aiming the gun lower to her leg. "Tell me who he is."

After minutes of not getting an answer, he fired another shot that clipped her in the foot. "NOW!"

While he tried to interrogate her about the blonde, both didn't notice said blonde sneaking up on Adam. Hearing a small click behind him, Adam had turned quickly to fire a round behind him. Shooting nothing he had looked down to see Jaune crouched down close to him.

As quick as he could, the blonde knight had jabbed the bull faunus in the groin. Seeing him hunch over from pain, he had delivered three more for good measure. Getting back up, he head drove his knee into the head of his foe cracking the mask in the process and watched as he stumbled back. Blake had seen him stumbling her way and ran his sword through his back and out his chest before he could correct himself.

As Adam died with blood pooling out of his mouth, Jaune saw the life leave his eyes and felt nothing while holding onto his left one. Maybe he could have been saved, but that time may have passed them by. But right now their friends needed to be saved and his death was sadly what was needed.

As Blake pulled the blade out of his chest, she grabbed the sheathe off the corpse and strapped it to her back while taking her own weapon out of his grasp. Putting it away. She had walked up to Jaune while clutching her gut.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing the hole in her cat ear with his good eye.

"I'll live. Just a rib or three popped out of place and low on aura." She shrugged tiredly, looking him over too. "What about you? Is your eye going to be okay?"

"Low on aura too." He answered back tiredly. "I don't know about my eye, but everything else will heal."

"Great." She muttered, going over to grab Adam's legs. "Think you can help me drag this outside?"

After taking a bandaid out of his pouch to cover his eye, Jaune had hoisted the dead body by the arms and had Blake lead them out of the area since it was getting darker. As they passed a clock that was still intact, she saw that it was only four in the afternoon.

 **Half an hour later**

The two had placed Adam's corpse on a statue outside the town hall and made sure no Grimm would get it. Taking out Adam's scroll, Blake had sent a feed to every White Fang member his corpse via picture. The two had immediately ducked out of the area to somewhere far away where they could get an extraction.

After ducking through alleyways and silently killing Grimm that got in their way, they found a rooftop area clear from any grunts. Taking out her scoll, Blake had dialed in Weiss.

"This is KnightShade reporting in." Blake whispered in case any grunts were hiding. "Taurus is dead. Requesting immediate extraction. Location is in an abandoned alleyway across from Dust til Dawn."

 _"_ _Affirmative team KnighShade."_ Weiss said relieved to hear her voice. _"And good job. The White Fang have pulled out from Beacon moments ago. We never understood why, but you just answered our question. Homing in on your signal. A Bullhead will be there in ten minutes. Snowdrop out."_

Putting her scroll away the two had relaxed as they were now waiting for their rescue. Turning to Jaune, she saw he was still wearing the band aid on his eye. Slowly reaching over to pull it off, he had stopped her hand to do so himself. As he pulled it off, Blake saw that his aura was enough to heal his outside wound completely. But as he opened his eyelid, she took note that it was now completely white instead of the blue she got used to seeing.

"Can you still see?" She asked, feeling guilt for having him involved.

"It's fine." He whispered, grabbing her hand as she was about to pull back. "This one's on me. …I still got my other eye, so that's something."

Seeing as she was still looking guilty, he decided to make a joke to lighten the mood. Something to get her to laugh or smile.

"Geez, what is up with that guy and taking things from blondes." He said while waving at his dead eye and then to his arm. "First Yang's arm, then my eye. I bet every blonde he's met has something missing."

WHAP!

He wasn't expecting a chop on the head. Looking over to her again, she looked angrier than humored.

"It's always a joke with you!" She said angrily, glaring at him. "You could have died! I could have died! And now… now you're…"

Taking a deep breath and sighing, he pulled her into a hug with her head resting on his chest. Ass she tried to push herself away, he had fought her and kept her where he was.

"Don't think I'm not mad." He whispered, patting her head a few times while staring at the wound on her ear. "I'm feeling a lot of things after that battle. My eye is dead, your ribs are broken, and we're badly bruised and low on aura in the middle of a Grimm battlefield. But the guy that did this to us is dead, so why should I stay mad?"

"…Can you let me go?" She muffled through his chest after a few minutes. "It's getting hard for me to breath."

Quickly releasing her, he saw her glaring at him once more. Only this time, she was pouting cutely and looked more annoyed than furious.

"You stink." The cat muttered, wiping her nose from the smell of sweat and some blood. "…And …sorry for getting mad at you."

"Not the first time women have been angry with me." He shrugged, finally getting a small laugh out of her. With that achievement out of the way, he looked to the new blade she was now carrying. "So… you keeping that sword now? I think Ruby would have a field day looking it over."

"Maybe after changing the color scheme on it." She shrugged, pulling it out to show the red blade once more. "Red doesn't look like it suits me too well. I'm thinking black or white."

As the two chatted about anything, their rescue had finally arrived. Just as they were about to board it, bullets had been fired at the transport. Looking at the source, the two saw the White Fang's lieutenant with a small group firing at them. Before they could get on the ship, a rocket was launched destroying their transport and the pilot with it.

"Shit!" Blake swore at seeing him. "I thought he was dead."

"And who is he?" Jaune asked, peeking over to see the bulky looking amn with chainsaw in hand.

"Yang calls him Banesaw." The cat answered pushing his head down after a bullet flew over it. "He's the White Fang lieutenant."

Taking out Blush and giving Jaune her weapon in pistol mode, Blake had trained her sights on the shooters and started firing. Seeing one of them ready to throw an explosive she fired a precise shot, detonating it in his hand.

As the smoke cleared, the only one stepping out was the lieutenant. Raising his hand to point a finger at where they hid, he shouted something they couldn't understand and had to duck once more when snipers on the roof had started firing on them.

"We have to move." The blonde shouted over the fire after ducking. "We're sitting ducks here."

Nodding her head, Blake had grabbed him by the hand and made a dash for it, leaving shadows behind to confuse the snipers as they zigzagged through different roofs and ducked into alleys. It had taken them a while, but they had lost the lieutenant and the his men.

"I don't get it." The knight punched the wall in frustration. "I thought if we took Adam out, they'd fall apart."

Taking her scroll out to contact for another transport, Blake's call was cut off and replaced with a new one.

 _"_ _Hello traitor."_ Came the voice from the angry chainsaw wielder. _"You thought taking Adam down would have brought us down with him, well you're wrong. You've only gotten our full attention, and it's all on you."_

Blake couldn't understand it. How could he have gotten a hold of their frequency? Checking the caller ID, it was Jaune's scroll. The same one that he had left in the Bullhead that crashed after they …oh.

Somehow her luck was just not doing any good today. As she hung up, Jaune had alerted her that the grunts had found them. She had deduced that one of them had traced the scroll's call. Dropping her scroll and smashing it under her foot, the two ran out of their hiding spot to find another one while shooting down as many grunts as possible.

Now deep in the Grimm infested streets of Vale with no contacts, low on ammo, and almost low on aura, the two had a slim chance of getting back to Beacon alive. Stealth was their only option at the moment if they wanted to survive. The cat had an ideal place in mind of where to go, and had hoped it was still in one piece. Hopefully, they'd meet up with Yang and Pyrrha there.

 **Vale Police Department**

There was no luck for Blake today. VPD was down and was being overrun with White Fang using it as a new fortress. Apparently with the boost in morale, the grunts had taken to attack the police department. Guards had been posted up and were well armed. Normally they'd be easy for her and Jaune to take on, but the two were low on aura and were running on fumes now.

"Any ideas?" She asked, turning to him.

Looking up, he saw a transport with a detachable gatling gun attached on it's side. It was too heavily guarded for the two to take by themselves, but remembering who worked in the building Jaune had another idea. He just hoped nothing bad happened to it.

"That carrier up there is too well guarded." The knight started, pointing to the roof. "And remembering our last attempt to get on one, we'd have a high chance of being shot out of the sky."

"So no flying." She summed up, agreeing with that.

"Right." He nodded. "But that's okay. We can probably get to Beacon another way. It'll be hard, but I think we have a better chance. We just need to find a way to sneak in."

"That'll be easy." The cat nodded, unsheathing Wilt and Gambol Shroud.

"I've got an easier way." He stopped her, placing a hand on hers to put the swords away.

 **Ten minutes later**

The two hunters were currently locked up in a standard jail cell with their weapons confiscated and all their equipment taken from them including their clothes. The cell had only one bed, no windows, a toilet, mirror, and a sink. From the looks of things, it wasn't used that much or cleaned that well either. So here they were, locked up together and in nothing but their underwear.

"Just wait until the lieutenant gets here." A female faunus sneered, spitting in Blake's direction. Turning to Jaune, she kicked the cell bars to antagonize him. "Enjoy this place scum."

"Any more ideas?" She mumbled, not liking his plan.

"A few." He shrugged, putting his hands on his underwear. "…You might wanna turn away from this."

The moment he had his hands on his crotch area, she had turned away to hide her blush.

"Hey." He called to the female guarding them. "Hey, miss guard lady? …I gotta pee. Think you could let me out?"

"I'm not falling for that trick. You even have a toilet in that cell." The guard scoffed. "And even if you need to go, I don't care."

"You really sure about that?" The knight pressed on, annoying Blake with his stupid plan.

"Yes!" The guard stomped a foot, turning to see him. "Now shut up and wait for your death!"

"…Okay. But I warned you." He sighed, not liking what he had to do next.

"Ooh, I'm so-" Suddenly, the female guard felt something warm and wet trickling down her leg and into her shoe. Looking to the source, she wished she hadn't turned. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

The human had pissed on her. He had actually pissed on her and it was on her leg too.

"You little shit!" She shouted, banging on the door. Staring at him, she saw him giving her a teasing grin and taunting her by waving a finger at her. "Rrr! Forget the lieutenant! I'm killing you here!"

Reaching for her weapon on her side, she felt that it wasn't on her. Glaring back up to him again, she went off to get her weapon to kill him.

"So what now?" Blake muttered, not liking that their death would be coming quicker than expected.

Instead of answering her, Jaune had done something even more stupid. He had gone to the pipe of the sink and had ripped it off, causing water to start spraying everywhere.

"All part of the plan." He said, aiming to throw it at the lightbulb above them.

He pumped a fist when it had popped, shrouding the room in darkness. Luckily Blake had night vision and was still able to see everything. She was a bit disturbed by how fast he was doing all of this.

"And what are you doing?" She asked, getting on the bed to not get her feet wet. She had to move a bit after he had grabbed the sheets and soaked them to get extremely wet and heavy. "It just looks like you're going nuts."

"Just trust me on this." He waved off, testing to see how well the sheet held together. "Sun and Neptune brought me here before. One thing led to another and we started talking on how we'd break out of one of these places."

"Why?" She had received a shrug as he limbered himself up.

"Guy talk." He responded, feeling a bit of energy come back into him. "By the way I want you to cover your eyes until I say now."

Before she could ask why again, the guard had returned with a gun knife in her hand. As she got to their cell, she grimaced at how dark and wet it was.

"I leave you guys for a few minutes and this happens!" She snarled, looking at the running water and the busted light.

She could see them through her night vision, but with the mask on, it was starting to impede a bit. Taking it off, she saw the blond with a wet sheet in hand while the traitor had shut her eyes. Raising her weapon to point at the blonde in front of her, a bright flash had blinded her and caused her to drop her weapon from the pain in her eyes. As her weapon dropped, Jaune took the moment to use the pipe to reach across and drag it over to him. With soaking sheet in hand, he wrapped the gun up but made sure the trigger was still showing.

"Now!" Tossing the wrapped weapon to Blake, she had caught it and had fired a few muffled shots into the guard, killing her on the spot.

Aiming at the hinges of the cell door, she fired a few shots and had broke them off freeing them. It might have been the adrenaline rushing again, but she had jumped on the blonde and hugged him tight while placing a kiss on his cheek. It got better for her when he had turned around to hug her back and return the kiss on her cheek.

"Okay." She gasped, getting control of herself. "So what now?"

"Now?" He said, dropping the pipe. "We go and get changed."

 **A few minutes later**

Getting out of the cell was easy, but now it was sneaking around that was the hard part. Blake had kept the gun while Jaune carried the pipe. From the looks of things, the muffled shots hadn't alerted any other guards, so they were still in the clear.

They had checked a room close by to see if their weapons were being held there, but had found they weren't there. A few guards had almost spotted them, but were quickly knocked out before they were alerted. Jaune had taken one of their weapons as a replacement for his wet and rusty pipe.

After searching a few more rooms, they had found the lockers. Luckily, team SSSN had told them their combinations whenever they passed by, so they were able to find a few things inside. Long those things included clothes and keys to Sage's motorcycle. No matter what they say, the two still wouldn't believe the bulky swordsman had gotten it from a Mystralian supermodel on his way to the theater.

After getting dressed in their friend's detective uniforms, the two had looked themselves over. They were wearing clothes similar to the two detectives that had chased Sun the first time he met Blake. The clothes had fit Jaune nicely, but it was extremely loose on Blake. She had to roll up her sleeves, and the only thing keeping her pants from falling was a belt and the cross suspenders.

"If we weren't sneaking around trying to get back to our friends, I'd say we looked pretty badass." The blonde knight commented, holstering his weapon. Showing he had the keys to Sage's bike, he had tossed it to her. "You still remember how to drive one, right?"

"We still need to find our weapons first." Blake nodded, pocketing the keys. "Once we get our stuff, we'll get our of here."

Sneaking back out of the locker room, the two had gone up another level to look for their stuff. After knocking a few grunts out and hiding the bodies, they had made it the chief's office where they found their weapons placed on the table. Quickly but silently grabbing them, Blake had equipped the two swords on her back in an X fashion while Jaune had strapped his to his back with shield open.

Quietly getting out of the office, they had snuck by a few guards who had their backs turned to them. Before they decided to take them out, another guard had run up looking panicked.

"We have a situation on our hands." The grunt wheezed, taking a breath. "Our men intercepted a call to all frequencies that there's a Grimm wave coming in."

"One of ours?" One of them asked, lowering his gun.

"No." He breathed out, standing up straighter. "That witch Salem. She's on her way here and she's bringing a huge wave. News says she's heading for Beacon."

The two hunters in training had quickly knocked them out and made a mad dash for the roof. Even on bike, they wouldn't make it to Beacon on time. Their only hope was that the transport wasn't taken.

 **VPD roof**

As the two kicked the door down to the roof, they saw the transport lifting off with the lieutenant sitting by the gun. Spotting them, he had started firing on them while cursing.

They rolled out of the way and had returned fire of their own. Seeing the carrier rising higher, Blake had thrown Gambol Shroud to try and grapple on. She had hooked onto the gatling gun, but her weight wasn't enough as she had started rising with the carrier. Seeing Banesaw aiming down to fire at her, Jaune had given distraction fire to stop him from shooting her.

"Gah!" A bullet had grazed the chainsaw user's arms and neck.

Seeing as they were slowing down from Blake's weight putting them off balance, the lieutenant had detached the gatling gun and kicked it off the carrier. The transport had stabilized it's balance once more and had started taking off while the gun plummeted to the ground and broke.

As Blake fell, Jaune had caught her before she could hit the ground hard. Looking back up, they saw their only safe chance of getting to their friends flying in the opposite direction.

"FUCK!" The knight shouted, firing a few rounds into the distance, hoping it'd hit the transport flying away.

As he kept firing, Blake had nudged him to look in the other direction. Turning to where she was pointing, he saw a strange dark cloud coming their way. As it got closer, he saw that it was a flock of Nevermore heading straight to Beacon.

"Back inside!" Blake grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the building.

As they shut the door, they heard the squawks and roars as more Grimm had appeared outside. By now the streets had been overrun and they were trapped in a building that may be close to being destroyed as well. For the third time in her life, Blake had felt complete despair. The first was when her parents died. The second was when Adam had found her in Beacon. And now this. Looking over to the one she confessed to, she hugged him tight and hid her face to hide the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm so sorry Jaune." She whispered, fear crawling into her heart. "We're going to die."

"Don't say that." He hugged her tight. "We still have a chance. All we need to do is-"

"Jaune!" She gripped his shirt tight and looked him in the eye. "It's over."

Pouting at the look she was giving him, he had done something to stop it one more time. He had headbutted her. Again.

"Ow!" She winced, rubbing the sore area.

"We're not done yet Blake." He gripped the hands on his shirt. "If we're here in a Grimm wave, then our friends are probably at Beacon fighting Salem by now."

Letting go to grip her by the upper arms, he had pulled her up to stand with him.

"I need you Blake." He continued, looking into her eyes fiercely. "They need you. They need us. But we cant help them being here acting scared."

She knew he was right. Their friends did need them. It wasn't time to give up.

"Let's go." She said after wiping the stray tears. "Our friends need us."

"Right." As he moved to pass her, he had turned around after getting down a few steps. "One more thing."

Grabbing her by the arms once more, he had pulled her in and planted a kiss on the lips that had surprised her. The surprise had later turned into pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling. As they separated, she had to fight the blush at seeing a trail of saliva connecting his lips to hers.

"I just wanted to let you know." He said, placing his hands in hers. "Just in case."

"If- _When_ we survive this." She said, pulling him along now. "I'd like a proper date before we do that again."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, letting her lead the way.

 **Garage**

"Is everything all set?" Blake asked as Jaune readied to open the garage doors while she had the bike warm up first.

"All set." He said clinging onto her waist while holding the garage remote in his hand. "Too bad Sage didn't install a sidecar on this thing."

"I'm enjoying it." She giggled, leaning back a bit more to show emphasis. "Just don't grip me too tight."

Not saying another word, he had pressed the button on the remote for the garage door to open. As it did, the roars coming from the other side had gotten louder. Not waiting for the doors to open completely, Blake had sped out and swerved out of the way from the Grimm that were in front of them.

"Make a left here!" Jaune shouted behind her.

Despite her hair whipping him in the face, he was still able to concentrate on the road while making sure to shoot a few Grimm in the process. As they made it into more familiar streets, the two noticed something on Sage's bike they had completely looked over.

"Is that a radio?" Jaune shouted over the wind in his ears.

"It is!" Grabbing the device, Blake had passed it over to Jaune so he could call their teams while she drove. "Try to get in contact with the others!"

 **With Ruby and Co.**

The fight with Salem was going badly. Team JNPR was working too wildly without their fearless leader with them and Yang was a burning ball of rage without Blake around. A Bullhead had been dispatched to rescue them, but it never returned. A call from Reggie had announced that the transport was shot down and the two were now MIA and could be considered dead now.

But Ruby didn't believe it. Looking at her scroll before her fight with Salem, Blake's vitals were in the orange. That meant that she was alive. That had also meant that Jaune was alive. Wherever they were, she had just hoped that they were safe.

"Freezer Burn!" The little reaper shouted as she and Weiss got into position. She was so into the battle, she didn't feel her scroll vibrate, signaling a message. None of them did with their scrolls.

Firing a few rounds at the Grimm surrounding the witch, they froze immediately on contact and had open enough time for CFVY to step in and clear them out, showing only Salem in the middle of it all.

"Now!" Weiss shouted, thrusting her rapier in the air. "Five Stars!"

Pyrrha had gotten into position along with the rest of the swordsmen and had made a pentagon with the Grimm witch in the center. As Weiss's glyphs started glowing beneath them, they raised their weapons to prepare themselves as they zoomed around the witch while being propelled towards her. As they did so, their speed had picked up making a pentagram from the blurs they made as they continued to cut into her.

"Enough!" Salem shouted, making a shockwave to stop the attack.

As she made to fly away, Raven had appeared and had cut off the Grimm she planned to fly away on.

"Give her hell Nora!" Ren shouted, picking off any Grimm the witch would try to form. "I've got you covered."

"This move was supposed to be Jauney's and mine." She muttered, glaring at the witch responsible for the chaos around her, then turning to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha! Shield ready!"

Nodding her head, Pyrrha had used her semblance to make the shield float in front of Nora. Charging herself up with lightning crystals, Nora's strength had tripled to the point the electricity was coursing through her whole system. Putting Magnhild in position, she tensed her muscles and let loose a fast and strong swing that sent the round shield flying towards Salem's direction.

A Grimm had to be summoned quickly to take the hit for her, but the bronze shield had cut through it like butter and had nailed Salem in the neck.

"Bullseye!" JNPR's vice leader shouted, seeing the item stuck in the witches neck.

Her happiness was short lived as the shield was thrown back at her with the same force. Luckily, she had ducked in time to avoid being decapitated by her teammates item. Looking back to Salem, Nora saw her fixing her neck as it regenerated from the blow. Cracking her neck, the pale witch had stomped towards her and was glaring menacingly with promise of a slow and painful death.

"That hurt." She growled, towering over Nora.

The others had opened fire on her back, but she had ignored it all as if they weren't doing much damage. Raising her hand in the air to summon a beast below Nora's feet to devour her, she didn't take notice to the loud noise of an engine as it got closer to her.

"Die you- GAH!" Before Salem could say another word, Blake and Jaune had appeared and had ran over with the motorcycle they came on.

Not giving her a chance to get up so soon, Blake had sped up and used Gambol Shroud to latch onto the witch and drag her body across the field. Swinging her into a pillar, she had detached Gambol from the witch and positioned themselves to be in front of the witch as she leaned on the pillar.

"Blake?" The knight asked as he felt her rev the engine. "What are you planning?"

Instead of answering him, the cat faunus had sped up as she was about to ram the bike into the Grimm summoner. Seeing they were fast enough, she had released the handles and had leaned back for her and Jaune to fall off. What happened next was the bike ramming into Salem at a hundred and sixteen miles per and into the pillar once more. After the bike exploded, the pillar had fallen on top of the witch.

"Sorry we're late!" Jaune shouted as he got off the ground and helped Blake up. "We got sidetracked."

"JAUNE!" Team JNPR had ran up to pull their no longer MIA leader into a group hug.

"BLAKE!" Team RWBY shouted, seeing their residential cat faunus still in one piece.

"My bike!" Sage shouted, seeing his bike explode.

Before they could chat, the two late comers had pointed to Salem who was now getting out of the rubble. Weiss had taken the time to call out another attack.

"Swordsmen!" The heiress shouted. "Seven Seas!"

"Make that Eight Powers!" A new voice entered the area, dropping from the sky.

"Penny!" Ruby shouted, seeing her friend arriving to help them.

"Salutations everyone." The gynoid bowed before them. "News traveled fast and I was sent ahead to assist in this battle."

"Great!" Weiss shouted, getting their attention again. "Now, Eight Powers!"

Yatsuhashi and Sage had charged in to double team Salem as they hit her high and low, giving her no room to cast or summon. Knocking her back with combined force, they had sent her to Jaune and Pyrrha who were in position to give their own onslaught of slashes. It had ended with Pyrrha jumping in the air to delivery an axe kick to her head and Jaune doing an aura enhanced uppercut to send her flying in the air. Blake and Scarlet had been quick to catch her in their binds and had pulled her to the ground fast.

"Ready Penny?" The heiress asked, summoning a knight sword above the bind witch.

"I'm combat ready!" Said robot girl nodded, preparing her ion swords.

"Go!" Blake and Scarlet had released their binds and had rolled out the way as Penny's blades pierced into Salem's hands and feet to stop her from moving.

Dropping her hand, the giant glowing knight sword had descended onto the witch. As a cloud of smoke surrounded the body after the impact, the eight swordsmen had lowered their guards when nothing had jumped out. That was a wrong move as a tremor had shook the ground beneath them.

"Pests!" Salem shouted, jumping out of the smoke in a blur and smacking Yatsuhashi and Sage down.

"Mongrels!" She snarled, waving her hand to Blake and Pyrrha causing a gust of heavy wind to blow them far away.

"Insignificant fools!" She shouted loudly, causing them all to cover their ears from the deafening scream. "You have insulted me!"

The only one to not flinch was Penny. Taking her chance, she charged up a beam to fire at the witch. Salem had seen her attempt and had rushed towards her in a blur. Without batting an eye, she had ripped the swords out of Penny's back and had stabbed it through her abdomen.

"Pathetic TOY!" She spat on Penny's body as she threw it to the ground.

Ruby and Weiss had waited for her body to get up. To shrug off the attack as nothing too severe. Sadly, it wasn't so. Penny was now offline.

A familiar feeling had welled up inside Ruby after seeing her friend taken down in such a way. It was the same feeling when the dragon had almost ate her friends. Feeling something powerful behind her, Salem turned to the source to see Ruby's eyes glowing brightly with shining tears leaking out.

"Silver eyes?" She gasped, feeling fear after such a long time.

Feeling desperate, she was about to summon a dragon but was interrupted as Blake had fired a shot at her with Blush. Before another shot could be fired, someone had beat the cat to the punch as bullets had rained down on her from above. Ironwood's fleet and the Maidens had arrived.

"The Maidens are here." Raven shouted, grabbing her daughter's shoulder. "You kids need to get out now."

"Not yet!" The blonde shouted to her mom. "We need to see this to the end."

"Yang!" It was too late. Her daughter and her friends had charged Salem once more.

Qrow and the Maidens had joined in, but they had to hold themselves back since the children had gotten in the way. Salem had no where to run at the moment, and she was getting weaker by the looks of things. The skies were losing their dark red hue and were starting to clear up a bit with the sun rising. It had been a very long day for all of them.

Raven had joined in the fight once more, trying to protect his daughter and Summer's child. Just as she felt they were about to win, Salem had made a wave of bones aimed to hit her daughter and Ruby. Teleporting to them, she had made to push them out of the way but someone had pushed her towards them instead. Looking up, she saw her little brother had taken the hit.

"Q-qrow…" She gasped, seeing him with a bone protruding out his chest. "Why?"

"Every kid needs their mom, sis." He choked out, trying to give her a smile despite the pain. "E-Even them."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried, running up to try and pull him out of the spikes. He was wedged in too deep for her to pull on her own. "Y-you're going to be alright! You're always alright."

"It's too late for me kid." He grunted, trying to hold on a bit more.

"…I'm gonna miss you." She sobbed, hugging his neck. He had used the last of his strength to pat her head.

"…Me too." As his hand fell from her head, it was official. A crow had died in the battlefield.

"You bitch." Yang growled, eyes blazing red as she was about to march up to Salem.

Before she could do so, Raven had knocked her out before she could get any closer.

"We're all leaving!" She shouted, grabbing her brother's corpse and teleporting the four out of the area.

"Guys!" Jaune shouted as his friends disappeared. Being distracted he didn't notice the bone spike sailing at him from his blind side. Turning back to the witch, he saw the spike but was too late as it had stabbed him in the shoulder. "AH!"

"Jaune!" Blake and Pyrrha shouted together as they were by his side.

"I'm fine!" He winced, pulling the bone out. "It's my darn left eye."

"Will you be okay?" Blake asked while Pyrrha gave them cover fire.

"Yeah, I'll be-" Before he could finish his sentence, Raven had teleported in front of them.

"Time to go!" She shouted sternly, opening a portal and pushing the three inside. She had done it for all the hunters in training and had stayed with them after getting them all.

 **Patch – Taiyang's house**

As the group landed on the ground, the saw that they were in front of Ruby's house with the two sisters crying over their deceased uncle's corpse while their father sat on the porch covering his eyes in grief.

Getting off his seat after Raven appeared once more, he had marched to her with a fire in his eyes.

"Send me there." He snarled, gripping her by the shoulders. "Send me to Beacon so I can get that… that bitch!"

"Enough Tai." She sighed, gently taking his hands off her. "The Maidens got her. Salem is dead."

"Bullshit!" He cried, raising his hands in the air in anger. "I need to confirm it myself. I need to know that the one that killed my best friend is dead!"

"I can confirm that the one who killed my brother is dead!" She shot back, getting annoyed with his attitude. "And if she isn't, what will you do?"

"…I'm going to kill her." The old dragon growled, fist shaking in rage.

"In your words: Bullshit." She scoffed, crossing her arms. "You're not as strong as you were."

"Rargh!" She had sidestepped as the blonde man had charged at her.

She simply placed a foot out and watched as he tripped into the muddy snow. Getting back up, he made to swing at her but had it parried by a swat of her hand. Getting even more mad, he made to swing once more with her ready to give a swing of her own when a voice had cut in between them.

"STOP IT!" Yang shouted with tears in her eyes, looking up from her crying sister who was burying her face into her dead uncle's chest. "…That's enough. Just stop fighting."

Looking around them, the two only adults in the area saw the younger generation looking at them disappointed and hurt.

"Let's get out of here." Sun said lowly, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and walking off into town with her.

The teams had followed them along with Weiss, who had enough of family turmoil's. Team JNPR left soon after giving the two grieving sisters a hug goodbye. It was hard for their leader to do so since his shoulder was still bleeding. Blake had made to follow him but she needed to say something to her friends first.

"We'll be close by." She hugged her partner. "If you need us, we'll be there."

"Thanks." She whispered weakly, returning the hug. "…You're the best partner a gal could have."

"Take care Ruby." The cat patted the girl on the head after letting go of the blonde brawler. "Team RWBY forever."

"Thanks Blake." The little reaper sniffed, trying to give her a smile.

As Blake left with team JNPR, it was just the two parents and their kids. Whatever would be said, they would have to tread carefully.

"Girls?" The father called out to them as he walked to kneel next to them. "Why don't we… let's give Qrow a proper burial."

"…Alright."

As the three trired to pick up their deceased relative, they were joined by Raven who stood next to her daughter. Their talk would come later. For now, it was time to pay respect to the dead.

 **With the others**

Teams CFVY and SSSN were wandering around the area looking for a place to stay. With the drama that would happen in Ruby and Yang's home, it seemed the best idea to give them their space. Blake and Weiss had followed team JNPR as they were looking for a hospital to treat their wounds.

Pyrrha had noticed Jaune's injured eye and had strung him and Blake along to find the nearest hospital. Luckily the Grimm wave wasn't as bad in Patch as the major areas.

"Here's a hospital." Ren said, standing in front of said building.

"Nice job Ren." The vice leader cheered, kicking the door open with Jaune on her back. "Let's go fearless leader. You're checkup is overdue."

As Ren and Weiss followed after his childhood friend with Jaune still on her back, Pyrrha and Blake had lagged behind to have a talk. Nora and Jaune may not have picked up on it, but Ren felt a tension between the two. Now that they were alone, it was time to fess up.

"I'm not happy of what you did, you know." The champion started, turning to fix a small glare on the cat faunus.

"I know." She sighed, running a hand through her face. "But things went down, and Jaune was being Jaune, so I confessed and then there was that kiss!"

"…What are you talking about?" The redhead asked with a raised brow. "I was talking about you trying to leave us and fight on your own."

"O-oh." Somehow, Blake had just dug her grave even deeper. "…That. I'm also really sorry for that."

"…So you and Jaune." She sighed, deflating a bit. "I know I said I would be fine with it, but…"

"Truthfully." The cat mumbled, looking to her feet. "I don't know if we really are or if it was just in the moment. We were close to dying in a sea of Grimm, so I don't know what we are. …All I know is that he wanted to give us a chance."

"I-I see." She said, her voice faltering. Lookng Blake over, the Amazon saw her looking lost and insecure. "I… I am happy for you."

Blake had to remember that the person in front of her was Pyrrha. She was always kind, even when others weren't.

"I don't know what to say." The book worm scratched her head.

"Just let me say my piece, then you might have some words." The champion smiled, stepping closer to her. "I want you to take care of him. And I mean really take care of him. No more running off on your own. No more blocking people out. And no more hiding."

"Pyrrha, I-" Before she could say anything, the redhead had placed a finger on her to stay quiet.

"I'm not done yet." She said with a half lidded stare. Letting her finger go, she was happy she wasn't interrupted again. "Good. If you hurt him or break his heart, I wont hurt you because you're a friend. But I will be there to take him away from you."

After she was done, she had waited for Blake to say something. After waiting long and not getting anything on return, she had simply patted her on the shoulder and walked inside to see how the three were doing.

Watching her leave, Blake didn't know why but her chest felt lighter. There was something in what Pyrrha had told her that made her feel like smiling.

 _No more running off on your own._ The only thing she feared in the White Fang was Adam. With him dead, she had no reason to feel like running.

 _No more blocking people out._ What did she have to block out now? Nothing. Her friends would always be there to help, and she's learnt to depend on them.

 _No more hiding._ When she had faced Adam, she had declared she was done running. That also included hiding.

 _I want to help you like you've helped me. I want to help you stop this guy from destroying any dream you have._ Jaune had really helped her. She could finally try to be happy. Turning to where Pyrrha had been walking, she knew what she wanted to do and say when she caught up with them.

 **With JNPR**

Turns out that the hospital they were in was great at treating puncture wounds. Jaune already knew his left eye was blind, so it wasn't much news to him. Sadly, hospital protocol was that he had to stay in for at least a day at most before he could go. Apparently, the doctors wanted to give him a full on checkup since he's never had one in years. So here, the three were shooting the breeze to pas the time and kill boredom. Weiss had gone off into the bathroom to clean herself off with a much-needed shower.

"No, really Jauney." Nora poked his good eye. "I don't think pick up lines will cut it."

"Nora." The childhood friend rolled his eyes. "Pick up lines are crucial in forming conversations and making you more memorable."

"Yeah, if you wanna be a douche." She scoffed, sticking her tongue out.

"If I remember." He stroked his chin. "I used a line on you when we first met. I introduced myself as so: Lie Ren. The most interesting boy you'll ever meet."

"…That wasn't me." She huffed through gritted teeth, getting up to walk out the door. Before she had closed it, she turned to him with a dirty glare. "That was Cheng you used it on!"

SLAM!

"…You going to take that?" Jaune asked, staring at the door that just slammed shut.

"She's not wrong." The ninja said, the correct memory dawning on him. Quickly getting up and walking at a faster pace, he had got to the door and had almost bumped into Pyrrha. "Excuse me."

As Ren ran past her, Pyrrha closed the door on her way in and gave Jaune a questioning stare.

"Lovers quarrel." He shrugged, explaining what had happened. By the end of it, Pyrrha was giggling the same way she had when he had put on a dress. "But you know? If I did try to use pick up lines on Blake, I'd probably never see her again."

"I'm sure she wouldn't dump you that fast." She assured him, placing a hand on his lap.

"No." He smiled in a way that meant he was about to make a joke. "She'd probably hit my good eye out."

"That's mean." She giggled, smacking him in the arm. "If anything, she'd most likely throw you a book with better lines."

"That sounds better." He sighed, lying back down on the bed. "This day has been extremely long. We had to fight Grimm, kill an extremist group leader, get captured by grunts and escaped from a jail cell, then ride through streets crawling with Grimm to help you guys fight the mother of all Grimm."

"And in the process, kissed a girl and made her your girlfriend." Pyrrha added in, sounding a bit sad. "I guess there's no room for me in Jaune's grand life."

"You kidding?" He sat up to look her in the eye. "Pyr, that's the first dumbest thing you've said since I've met you."

"Why?" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Even if I had a hundred girlfriends, they're not taking your place." He said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You're not just my partner Pyr. You're my best friend. You always have been."

"But I thought Ruby was-" He had cut her off by raising a hand for her to stop.

"Ruby's awesome to hang out with, but you're my best friend." He continued. "You've always believed in me and had my back even when I doubted myself. If any girl told me to choose between you or her, I'd always pick my best friend because I know she'd do the same for me."

Without warning Pyrrha had jumped off her seat to pull him into a tight hug. Jaune would have been fine with it, but he had heard her starting to sob which meant she was crying.

"Pyr?" He asked, trying to pull away but found her gripping him really tight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just happy, Jaune." She choked out after sniffling. "I'm just really happy you said that."

Not knowing what to say, all he could do was return her hug and wait for her to stop crying. Behind the door, Blake had listened in on everything. She wasn't sad or angry by his words. It was actually sweet for her. Taking a gulp and steeling her nerves, she had knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" She asked, peeking a head through. Seeing the two hug, she was about to leave them, but the champion had released her hug to pull her back in. "Um… I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Not really." Pyrrha smiled, wiping away a wet spot on her eye. "Jaune and I were just having a wonderful talk."

"That's good." The cat faunus nodded, moving over to sit next to the knight. "I thought over what you told me back at the entrance and I know what I want to say now."

"Yes?" The redhead prompted, taking a seat across form her.

"I wanted to say thank you. All of you." She looked to them both. "You were right in saying what I needed to stop on Pyrrha and I thought it over. The cause for my nightmares is gone now. It took Jaune helping me and you talking to me to realize it. So again, thank you."

Placing her hand on Jaune's, she squeezed it tight and had looked over to Pyrrha to see her giving an approving smile.

"I also overheard your conversation a few minutes ago." She added in, seeing the two react with wide eyes and a blush. "And I'm actually fine with it. I don't want to be the reason you two can't be best friends."

"Thanks Blake." Jaune smiled. He was relieved that things were going okay.

"Although I didn't appreciate the tidbit about me punching your good eye out because of a pick-up line." She glared, causing him to turn pale.

"Any help Pyr?" Jaune asked his best friend.

"I think I need to go and wash my face." Said best friend stood up to walk out. "My face is a bit sticky from the tears."

"…" All Jaune could do was watch as his partner abandoned him to his new girlfriend. "You're sexy when you're angry?"

"Is that one of your pick-up lines?" The cat faunus asked, leaning in closer. Getting a shake of his head, she stopped as their faces were mere inches from touching. "Try telling me one and you'll see what I'll really do."

"…This isn't a trap, is it?" Jaune gulped, not able to read her intentions.

"Depends on what you say." That wasn't assuring to him. Seeing as he wasn't getting out of it and he was trapped in bed with her, he may as well let his last words be something great.

"Hey Blake." He started with a grin. "If I told you: you have a great body. Would you hold it against me?"

She had pushed him flat on the bed after he had said that.

"That was horrible and cheesy." She commented with her hand still pushing him down.

"I kno- mmph." Before he could say any more, she had pressed her lips against his to shut him up. As the kiss got deeper, she had pressed her body into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms had wrapped around her waist.

"And I would hold it against you." She said after they had released for air.

"OH MY GOD!" The new couple had forgotten that Weiss had been with them.

The heiress had stepped into the room looking completely refreshed with hair still damp and looking slack-jawed at seeing the two together. Her scream had alerted a nurse who had pushed the door open and knocked Weiss forward in the process. The employees couldn't kick Blake out because she was injured too, but they did give the two separate rooms to make sure nothing happened again.

 **Three days later**

 **Café in Patch**

Blake and Jaune had been discharged two days ago. They had ran into team CFVY and SSSN who had booked a hotel with the spare money they had on them. Sun had cheered at seeing the new couple and was extremely happy for them. When they noticed Jaune's left eye and Blake's cat ear being off, they commented on how rugged they looked now. There was even more teasing as they were still in wearing the same outfits. The hospital staff had cleaned them and patched up the holes and damages before returning it to them.

As it turned out, Ren and Nora had decided to be together-together. Pyrrha had been close by and had recorded the whole conversation on her scroll. Jaune had congratulated his vice leader and was rewarded by a smack in his blind spot by an embarrassed Nora. Turns out, she was a bit bitter at him thinking that his and Blake's news had outshone her and Ren's.

In other news, Salem's death was announced while team JNPR with Blake and Weiss were still in the hospital. Ironwood had confirmed it with Ozpin and Glynda backing him up. Sadly, there were also a ton of losses. Penny was unable to be rebooted. Her body was rebuilt, but the soul was gone. Besides Qrow, the Winter and Fall Maiiden had died in the process of sacrificing themselves for the others to deliver the final killing blow while a lot of Atlas soldiers and VPD officers had been killed. One of the officers was Jenkins. When team SSSN had heard the news, they had shot twenty-one bullets into the air form their hotel roof in respect. Neptune had taken it the hardest as he wept on all fours at the loss of his senior after he was given the honor to give the last shot in the air. Winter had survived, but had sustained a heavy blow to her throat damaging her voice box. She couldn't recover from it and had to resign from the army. Ironwood awarded her with a medal as she left his office. As for the White Fang that had escaped, they were shot down by one of Ironwood's fleets as they traveled to Beacon. No bodies were found, but it ad crashed into a Grimm infested forest. The only that was recovered was a chainsaw and a mask.

Everything was fine so far, but the only thing bothering the group now was their two missing members.

"Ruby said to meet her and Yang here, right?" Coco asked her boyfriend as she sipped her drink to warm her nose. "We're not in the wrong place?"

"I'm positive." He said, showing her his message. "She said café across from the bakery with strawberry cookies. We're in the right place."

"Hey guys!" A familiar cheery voice called out to them.

Looking up, they saw Ruby running up to them looking a lot more cheerful than when they last saw her. Yang was walking behind her with a smile of her own and looking well rested.

"We didn't keep you long, did we?" The brawler asked, taking a seat next to her partner. She took note of how close she and Jaune were sitting next to one another but had held back for now.

"Not long." Ren answered, putting his tea down. "We were just enjoying each other's company until you arrived."

"Well now that I'm here, the enjoyment gets better." She boasted, puffing her chest out. "So, what's the news?"

As they all filled in on the news they had heard, Ruby and Yang had consoled them on their losses. After they had all raised a glass in the air in the memory of the dead, they proceeded to tell them some good news. Yang and Ruby were elated to hearing of the new couples. Ruby was quick to stop Yang from asking personal questions that the couples didn't feel like answering.

"Enough about us." Pyrrha said, looking at the two sisters. "How have things been back home?"

The group had been completely silent as they looked to the two sisters. It was the main reason why they were called in the first place.

"Well…" Yang started, pulling on her scarf. "Dad's been better."

"Yeah." The little sister nodded weakly. "Things have gotten …weird. Not like weird-weird! Like new weird!"

Seeing the group not getting what was going on, Yang decided to be blunt.

"Our parents are thinking of getting back together." She blurted out. Before they could say anything, she continued. "I know, I know. It's super weird. But with our uncle gone and Salem gone, …m-m-…Raven feels like she doesn't need to be far away anymore."

"She wants us to try and call her mom." Ruby voiced in. "It's kind of …very super awkward since I didn't know her my whole life, but … meh."

"So that's going on in our house." The blonde muttered, swirling her drink in hand. "After the burial we had a long talk in the living room. Some words were said, stuff was smashed, and someone was left crying in the middle of the room after me and Rubes had to go to our rooms."

"It was really sad seeing dad crying in the middle of the room, but sweet after Raven had hugged him." The little reaper commented. "I don't really know Raven, and I'm not ready to call her mom yet, but I'm willing to give her a chance."

"Yeah." Yang nodded, putting her drink down. "Right now, I'm doing this for dad. It's still a bit scary walking into the kitchen to see her preparing something for us, but if it makes dad happy I'm willing to give it a shot."

That was a lot of information for the group to take in. They were having mixed feelings on the subject because it was happy but conflicting at the same time.

"…Did I tell you guys I'm planning to move into my mom's old cabin?" Jaune said, hoping a change in subject would stray away from the bomb of information the sisters had told them. It did the trick as Yang had jumped on that train.

"Aw, sweet!" She said, switching seats with her partner to get more info on the place much to Blake's annoyance. "What's the place like? It's in Arrr- that place you're from, right?"

Even outside of Beacon, Jaune's status still had to be kept on low profile. It took Pyrrha giving her a cold glare for almost saying the kingdom in a public area.

"Yes Yang. It is in that place, but farther out in an open field." He told her. "I have to go back for summer, and I just cant live in the other place with her."

"Right." Being someone with mother issues, Jaune and Yang had shared their pain with one another. "…Can I come see the place?"

"I was inviting all of you." That had gotten a cheer from them all. Especially Coco, who jumped across the table to pull Jaune in a hug while kissing the top of his head.

 **Years later**

 **Church in Arcadia**

"Geez." An older looking Jaune panicked as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Where is that guy?"

"Be chill, dude." A bluenette said, sitting by the window. "He'll be here."

"But he's late!" The blonde stomped back and forth, wiping the sweat on his head. "I can't do the ceremony without him."

"Yes you can." Neptune scoffed. "He's just the best man."

"Nep, just do me favor." He shook his head. "Just shut up for a bit."

Their talk was cut short as Sun had barged in, looking sweaty and out of breath.

"S-sorry I'm late." He wheezed. "I-I had to… Coco… and my baby girl. Woooo! I am getting out of shape."

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said, picking him up. "Now's not about you. Get in there best man!"

 **A few minutes later**

Coco sat in the front next to Velvet as she filmed the whole wedding on her camera. Pyrrha was chosen as the maid of honor after a fisticuffs battle with all the girls including her. She was smiling widely while wiping the tears as she saw the bride being walked to the front with Oobleck guiding her.

"She looks so beautiful." Ruby whispered to Yang who was blowing hard on her handkerchief. After getting their huntress licenses, they had stayed in Patch for a few years to get closer with their family. Raven had tried all she could to be a good mother and had not disappointed.

As the now aged archeologist/teacher let go of the bride to walk back to his wife, Jaune smiled as she stood in front of him. Looking to Ren, he nodded as things were now in place. The now short-haired ninja had lifted the veil to see his orange haired bride looking at him with a bright smile.

It was Ren and Nora's wedding day and Jaune was the pastor. Being a prince, he had the power to marry anyone. Sun and Coco had gotten hitched with their plans set before Jaune had told them, so this was his first time to give one.

"Dearly beloved." Jaune started, looking over the people inside. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony."

As the sermon went on, Velvet had filmed everything. CRDL had came as guests. When they found out Jaune was a prince, Cardin had flipped trying to find the hidden camera thinking it all a joke. He became captain of a squad and his team, going beyond the boarders to find new lands.

Hearing Coco grunt a bit, the bunny had turned to her team leader.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting the camera down and grasping her hand.

"I'm fine." She said, wiping a bead of sweat. "The baby was just kicking."

"You'll be fine." Blake whispered next to her, giving her a bottle of water.

She and Jaune had moved in together years ago. It was when he had set up his place in the cabin he had talked about. When it had dawned on the prince that she had no home besides Beacon, he had offered for her to live with him. She was about to reject it since it was a little too fast for both of them at the time, but when he had given the same offer to Ren and Nora who agreed, she was all for it. They were two couples sharing a cabin that was more like a cottage near a lake with a ranch.

Of course, Pyrrha was given a room as well. With the six of them graduating early, it was bound to happen that she needed to find a place of her own. And when said place was with her team and best friend, she was all for it as well. It was team JNPR plus one and all their friends who kept coming over from time to time.

Things were a bit awkward since the rooms weren't that soundproof though. It wasn't Jaune and Blake, but Nora and Ren who were very vocal at nights. When things had gotten that way, Blake and Jaune had taken to sleep in the barn while Pyrrha had rowed into the middle of the lake to escape the noise and get some sleep.

"If anyone objects to this, speak now or forever hold your piece." Just as Jaune was about to proceed, he was interrupted.

"Ugh!" The pregnant fashionista grunted, clutching her swollen belly. Seeing all eyes on her, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Baby's kicking."

"…Okay." The prince nodded, getting back to the matter at hand. "You may now-"

"Come here!" Nora didn't waste time as she had taken Ren and dipped him to plant a big wet one on him. After letting go, she had scooped him up in her arms.

"…Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lie." The blonde knight rolled his eyes at his teammate's antics.

"I'm throwing the bouquet!" The now Nora Valkyrie Lie shouted as she waved the band of flowers in the air.

Many women had positioned themselves in different area to catch it. They were huntresses of course. As Nora chucked it high into the air, the women had disappeared and left only their heels on the floor as they jumped high to grab the flowers before they touched the ground.

Coco had been the one to film it all since Velvet had joined in once more. When it was her wedding, Nora was the one to catch it and here they were now.

As the women appeared on the ground once more, Blake had raised her hand in the air to show she had the bouquet. All their friends whooped and cheered as they stared at the prince and his girlfriend. He was planning to propose on Coco's wedding, but after Nora's outburst of getting married, he decided to let his friend have her shining moment.

 **Night time**

"That was exhausting." Blake sighed, as Jaune carried her to bed. The two had left the party early after Yang decided to bring out the karaoke. As he placed her down on the bed gently, he had walked out give her privacy to change. "You don't have to go, you know. It's not like we haven't seen one another naked."

"I know." He nodded, giving her a strange smile as he walked to the door. "I just want tot wait outside. I have a feeling you'll want to come out after a few minutes. …At least I hope it's a few minutes."

As he closed the door gently after leaving, she knew he was still behind the door standing there and waiting for her to finish changing. Shaking her head at his weird reason, she went over to her mirror to take off her earrings. Putting the earrings in a box, she then proceeded to take off the ring on her finger and place it next to the box.

"Wait a minute." She muttered, looking back to the ring she had taken off before she could proceed to undress.

She didn't remember having a ring. Picking the ring back up, she saw admired the diamond embedded in it. She wasn't dumb. She knew what kind of ring it was.

Turning to the door, she had ran out and opened it to see Jaune standing with a smirk on his face at seeing her expression.

"When did you- how did- is this?" He had laughed at how eloquent she was being.

"I slipped it on you during our dance." He explained, plucking the ring out of her hand. "Truthfully, I don't know how you didn't notice, but I went along with it. And yes it is. But just so we're clear."

Getting on one knee, he had shown the ring one more time. "Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?"

He was happy that they left Nora's reception early because he enjoyed how she had said yes. Turns out, Blake was more vocal when on a real bed and not on a stack of hay or in a boat floating in a lake.

 **END**

 **AN: Hey all. Jitterwhack here delivering KnightShade. I didn't want it to be like a copy and paste of the Arkos chapter. So I had to put some butterfly effects, some extra fluffs, some action, and different closures.**

 **Hope you like it. This chapter was the hardest to write for me since I wanted to capture Blake's self doubts and also her fears and guilt's.**

 **I've had my share of experience of chasing after someone romantically and trying to get them to notice me. But when I do get it, I ended up hesitating and rethinking my worth to the point I drive them away or friend-zone them so I wont end up being the one hurt. I thought I'd give Blake this since her background could cause it.**

 **Even the part of trying to give up on someone but ending up going through the feeling over again. It took a lot of lying to myself and soul searching to get over the person.**

 **But like I've learnt from my mistakes, sometimes you gotta take a chance. You never know what'll happen if you don't try.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Same as I've said before:** **Love it, hate it, I wont judge. It's your choice and opinion. I'm just doing what I do.**

 **I'll probably post more mini-makes, but if I don't, then the next chapter is the final one. It's Lancaster.**


	32. Mini IV

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey there readers. Just wanted to update this mini-make. I had extras for the Arkos and Knightshade ending but I felt it was too much and decided to make them extras.**

* * *

 **Omake 1:** After pregnancy

Having a baby was the best thing that happened to Coco besides getting married. It was painful, but the little bundle of joy in the cart smiling up at her as she was grocery shopping was worth it. Little Lirin was looking up at her while teething on a carrot toy her Aunt Velvet had gotten her.

"I swear Velvet is spoiling you too much." The new mother muttered to her daughter as she pushed the cart.

During her time being pregnant she had grown her hair out to where is touched her lower back. Once her daughter was born, she had to cut it since she kept tugging and putting it in her mouth every chance she got.

Her husband didn't mind though. After the pregnancy, Coco's figure had filled out in all the right places. Added with her cutting her hair back to how it was during their school days, and Sun had his wildest fantasy of an even curvier school version of his wife. She had to beat him back with his staff to stop him from jumping her every chance they got. She'd at least like to wait until their baby girl was walking and talking before they planned on another kid the way he was going. Luckily, she had gotten out of her thought before she had ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized, looking to who she had almost hit. She was surprised of who she had ran into. "Cardin?"

"Coco?" The buff man gasped, seeing his friend after so long. "Hey! I haven't seen you since the pregnancy."

"How are you?" The mother smiled, taking her daughter out of the cart to talk with her old friend. "I thought you were beyond the boarders?"

"Well, turns out we went around the world." He shrugged, scratching his cheek before turning to the baby in her arms. "And I see this is the little babe I missed the birth of. She looks like you, alright. Except the eyes and hair. Definitely Sun's."

"Ugh." She groaned, rolling her eyes. "I've tried everything to comb it, but nothing works."

"…Try baby oil." He suggested, playing with a strand. He had to hold back from gushing when she had tried to grab his finger. "I'd like to stay and see more of this cutey, but I'm on a tight schedule."

"Work?" She prompted.

"Wife." He sighed with a smile. "You remember Nebula? Purple haired girl back in the day?"

"Her?" She smiled at the juicy information.

"Nah." He waved a hand with a smirk. "I got with Arslan. Just wanted to see if you still remembered."

"Jerk." She swatted his arm at the joke.

After waving goodbye, she had placed her baby back in the cart and had finished her groceries. Just as she was about to get to her car, a police officer had stopped her in form behind.

"Hold it right there miss." The man said in a very deep voice. She couldn't make out who it was from helmet and sunglasses blocking his face. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop you right there."

"What seems to be the problem officer?" She hoped this didn't get back to her husband.

"No problem." the officer said, stepping forward to stand close to her and her baby with a smile while pulling his helmet off. "I just wanted to say high to little Lirin."

"Reggie!" Coco gasped, clutching her chest at the surprise. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You'll survive." The police man waved off, picking the baby up gently and laughing as she tried to play with his mustache. "You're husband rarely brings her over, and when he does it's when I'm out on the field."

This was a regular day for Coco whenever she was with her daughter. If it wasn't a friend following or being bumped into, it was the police force stopping by every time they saw the two. With Sun being the sergeant now, a lot of his subordinates had seen plenty of her and their baby. She was still unsure whether his talk about the special ops shadowing her when she became a teenager was a joke or not.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake II:** Arkos – Hard truth

Now that the two were together, Pyrrha was over the moon. It was everything she had dreamt of and more. Sure they had a few arguments, but it wasn't anything they couldn't work out. As she was entering the living room of the cabin they shared with Blake and Yang to go to the lake, a sight before her had caused her to stop cold in her tracks and her blood ran cold.

Jaune was on the couch with Blake and Yang. Blake was giggling like a school girl while Yang was huffing while biting her finger to keep her voice down. In between them, Jaune was concentrating on what he was doing while they all enjoyed what they were doing. They were… they were…

Reading her book on how to get someone to notice you! After moving to Arcadia with her boyfriend she had forgotten to return it. Then again, the library was destroyed and had taken a while to rebuild, but still! The instructions were ludicrous, but she had gone along with them the moment Blake had entered the picture.

Even she knew wearing Jaune's used clothes was creepy, and had enjoyed it a bit, but she was just following the book's instructions. Get used to the smell of the one you want and you may be less nervous talk with them and be closer physically.

As she made to step back and sneak away, Blake's cat ears had heard her as she made a small creak on the floor. Knowing she was caught, she had mustered her courage to step closer.

"I see you found my book?" The champion said with a sheepish grin. Her boyfriend and the other blonde had looked up to give her a smile.

"Yeah." He laughed, closing it. "A book on how to be more noticeable. I guess even you knew."

"…Knew what?" She said with a raised brow. The three had instantly dropped their smiles as something had dawned on them. "What is it?"

"Um… Yang?" The knight nudged his fellow blonde.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "She's your girlfriend."

Jaune didn't get to ask Blake since she had ran out the moment Yang had said no. Turning to his girlfriend, he saw she was looking at him waiting for an answer. Turning back to Yang, he gave the best pleading look he could muster and rejoiced when she had caved.

"Fine!" The brawler huffed, taking the torch. "But I get Cheval for a week."

"Deal." The prince nodded, watching as she got up to walk to Pyrrha and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You see Pyr." She started. "We thought the book was your way of learning how to be more …hmmmmmmm …outgoing."

"…I don't get it." The redhead shook her head. "We all go out together and enjoy the outdoors. I am outgoing."

"Not like that." Yang said through a clenched jaw and a grimace. "I mean more… fun."

"Fun?" She said with a frown.

"Yes." The blonde nodded slowly. "Cause truthfully …you can be a bit… kind of a lot… boring."

"…Boring?" She said, hearing the word about her for the first time then turning to her boyfriend. "Do all of you think that?"

"Not THAT boring." The knight said waving his hands in front of him. "I mean, you're awesome at fighting and it's fun to train with you from time to time, but outside of that… you're mostly reading or training more. I get it's good to improve oneself, but … help me out here?"

"It's fine to improve oneself, but it's also good to rest and enjoy time with others to grow." Blake piped in, peeking her head from the window she had snuck out from.

"But I enjoy improving myself." The champion mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"And that's fine." Yang said, pulling her to sit on the couch. "It's just that it's …not that fun for everyone."

"Does everyone in our group think I'm boring?" She asked, getting a nervous look from the two blondes. Blake had ran off once more to hide somewhere.

"No…" Jaune lied, crumbling when she had stared at him. "Okay, maybe some of us."

"And they are?" She pushed on. She was giving that look that meant no one was leaving until she got answers.

"Yang, Blake, Ruby, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Sage, Fox, Scarlet… me." He listed their friends. He just imagined them saying 'snitches get stitches' in front of him. "But hey! Weiss doesn't think so."

Somehow that only made Pyrrha feel worse. The only way Weiss could enjoy something is if others had dragged her into it and forced her to have fun. Truthfully, the redhead had secretly thought the Schnee was boring herself. Oh, the irony.

Getting up, she had walked to the fireplace to curl up into a ball of sadness while facing away from the others. The two had shared a look and had prompted for the other to go to her. After Yang had threatened to use violence, Jaune had walked over to her. The door clicking showed that the brawler had ran out, leaving the couple alone.

Seeing her not react to him being near her, he decided to be more closer. Lying next to her, he had hugged her from the back and noticed her flinch a bit when he had wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Hey." He said, brushing off some of the hair in his face. "Let's forget all this and head to the lake?"

"Are you sure you want me there." She said with a pout, not turning to look at him. "I don't want to rain on your fun."

"Come on, Pyr." He nudged her. "I know we said you're …boring, but it's not like we think you cant have fun."

"Hmph." Great, she was being like that. It was cute at times, but right now he knew she was hurt.

"Come on." He nuzzled his chin into her shoulder. "I know you can be fun. It's just hard to get the your fun side out."

"Well sorry my fun side is hard to pull out." She snarked, still not turning to him.

"It is." He rolled his eyes, pulling her closer to him. "But when it does come out, it's an overload of fun. …Although it wasn't that hard to bring that fun side out a few nights ago."

He knew she was reacting to it since her neck was starting to become the same shade as her hair. Pushing the hair out of he had kissed her nape, causing a small giggle and shudder out of her.

"Did I just hear a giggle?" He teased, breathing on her neck one more time and seeing her shudder to hold her voice in. "Boring people don't laugh. So let's head out now."

"Shut up." She huffed, curling even tighter. Her tone sounded a lot more happier than before.

"Now you're just being stubborn." Jaune muttered letting go of her. "I didn't want to do this, but you've forced me."

When in doubt, do Nora's method.

"Tickle fight!" Going down on her, he had started tickling all her sensitive places. From all their training, he knew all her weak spots. As she giggled uncontrollably, Jaune was glad she had uncurled from her sadness ball.

"J-jaune!" She laughed out. "S-stahp! Haahahaha! I mean it! No~!"

"Only one way to stop it Pyr." He teased, not stopping at all.

"No~!" She gasped as she kept laughing. Seeing he wouldn't stop, Pyrrha decided enough was enough. She grabbed his hand and had pulled him towards her. "Reversal!"

"Oh no!" Her boyfriend gasped as she had pinned him down and started tickling him back. "Nohoahahahah! Pyr! Heehee! No fair! S-stop!"

"Only one way to stop it." She teased back in the same tone he used.

"I-I sur-hahaheehee! I sur-huuhuhuhu!" He laughed, unable to complete his sentence. "Igiveup!"

"Good." She gasped, stopping her assault to lie in top of him with a smile on her face. Looking up from his chest, she saw him looking at him with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "What?"

"What's that on your face?" He sang out. "It's a smile."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not as boring as I think."

Outside, Blake and Yang were secretly recording it on their scroll to send to their friends. The couple got messages later from random people commenting how cute they were.

 **End**

* * *

 **Omake III:** Knightshade – Like the books

It had been half a year since Blake and Jaune had gotten together. Sure they were living with another couple and hi best friend under one roof, but it was great. One day, he had found her secret book on them, and instead of being repulsed or weirded out by it he had asked if he could read it when she wasn't using it. Needless to say, she had pounced on him that day.

So here she was finishing a chapter while her boyfriend was on the floor relaxing on a fluffy rug. Turning back to her book, she saw an illustration of the heroine version of her on top of the book version of the blonde with her hair cascading down like a waterfall. Turning to the image and back to her boyfriend's prone form, an idea popped into her head. Time to imitate art.

Crawling to her Jaune, she had went to his feet and started crawling upward. He had felt her on top of him and had stayed still to see what she was doing. As she got to his face, she gave him a kiss on the lips before pushing herself up. …The result wasn't what she was going for as it had cascaded everywhere and had blocked his face. Judging from the blowing sounds, she could guess that some of her hair got in his mouth.

"I'm guessing this was an image from your book?" He guessed correctly.

Getting a nod, he had pulled himself from under her to get the book and skim through the images. Getting the image, he nodded and went back to her to lie down one more time.

"I see where we went wrong." He smiled, motioning for her to come over to him. "Let's try it again."

Doing the same thing once more, Blake felt Jaune's hands this time stroke the back of her head while caressing her cheek. This had felt nicer than the last one. Letting go to get some air, she pushed herself back up to see Jaune's face looking up at her while most of her hair cascaded to one side with some small strands on the other side falling like a mini-waterfall.

"There we go." He said, licking his lips from the stray strand of saliva. "Turns out I had to help put it in place."

"I really enjoyed it." She giggled, leaning down slowly to kiss him one more time.

"Good." He said after they released. "Because I saw an image in there I wanna try myself."

"What?" Without warning, Jaune had flipped her so he was on top this time with her back on the floor and hair splayed everywhere like a star or a galaxy.

"The image doesn't do the real thing justice." He muttered, enjoying how the light above made her eyes gleam even brighter.

As he leaned down to kiss her, Blake had wrapped her arms around his neck and had to agree. This had beaten the book's pictures by so much more.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN: Lancaster is on it's way. Just like the two endgame chapters it will be different. Of course Jaune and Ruby will end together in that chpater, but how will it go? Will it be by choice, by chance, or by something else?**

 **In other news, I'm back in class and taking Arts. That's right people! Jitters had dropped the cout"hello world!"endl; and has gone back to what really matters to me. I only made through the coding with help from my friends.**

 **While I was writing I had an idea for another new story. It's a "Someone goes back in time" plot, but made a little differently.**

 **Here's a teaser trailer:**

"I win." Ruby muttered, scythe embedded into Salem's heart.

"Too bad you couldn't save all of them." She rasped out in her dying breath.

"Ruby NO!"

"Mom!" The little reaper hugged her mother as she saw her in the living room.

"Things are different!" The hooded girl told her older sister. "Mom's alive, Raven's dead, Weiss is poor, Blake is …well she's still the same, and …you're super smart."

"Jaune's a faunus and Pyrrha's a famous loser? How is that my fault?" The reaper shouted to the skies.

"Well, well, well." Nora sneered at seeing a green clad ninja who was looking timid and shy. "I'm surprised you got in here with your skills."

"Congratulations Ms. Rose." The headmaster said bitterly after hitting her in the head with his cane. "You broke the time stream."


	33. Lancaster

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Final Chapter C: Endgame – Lancaster**

After watching Blake and Yang leave on their Bullhead, Jaune and Pyrrha had walked off to get to their own transport. As they got close, they were stopped as Weiss had radioed in sounding urgent.

 _"_ _Come in Arkos."_ The heiress called. _"Please respond. This is urgent!"_

"This is White Knight, Snowdrop." Jaune picked up his scroll. "What's the situation?"

 _"_ _Big Mama has been sighted going solo."_ She answered quickly. _"Requesting backup to intercept and give aid."_

Before the blonde knight could answer, his partner snatched the scroll out of his hand. "Amazon here. I'll be on the next Bullhead to aid her. Send coordinates to drop zone."

 _"_ _Copy that, Amazon."_ Weiss confirmed, sending coordinates to her scroll. _"Will White Knight be aiding along?"_

"Negative." Before Jaune could protest, Pyrrha had hung up on Weiss to talk to him privately. "Sorry Jaune, but without your shield I'll be the only defense. I cant shield all of us, so you'll need to sit this one out."

"I cant argue with that reason." He sighed, giving in to her logic and watching as she boarded the transport. "Just promise me you'll make it back safe."

Turning back to him, she gave him an unreadable expression before a toothy grin came to her face. Quickly grabbing his shoulders, she had pulled him into a hot and searing kiss. Unlike with Blake, Pyrrha had decided to be a bit more fierce and had started running her hand through his hair. After letting go, she had shoved him lightly, but had overestimated her strength as he had toppled to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" She smiled, enjoying the dazed look he was giving her. "Just like Blake, for good luck."

Still out of it, JNPR's leader watched as his partner had gone off to help out his fellow senior leader. Snapping out of it, he got off the ground and had walked back into the courtyard where students were busy preparing themselves for battle. From the looks of things, they were uncoordinated and weren't even trying to work with one another. Taking his scroll out, he radioed his fellow first year leader who was scoping the skies on the high tower.

"Are you seeing this Rubes?" He asked, gesturing to the students around him.

 _"_ _Yeah. They're so… scattered."_ The little prodigy commented, zooming in on him as he looked around. _"A few White Fang ships have been spotted heading this way, and they're all acting like children."_

"Any ideas?" The blonde asked, looking up to her and waving. He had a small laugh as he saw her wave back. "By the time the Fang get here, it'll be a free for all."

 _"_ _None."_ She said, seeing the Fang closing in. _"The Fang are a few minutes from closing in. All we can do now is fight to the end."_

"Right." The knight nodded.

Getting into position, he waited as the Bullheads bringing the enemy hovered closer and faunus wearing bone masks jumped out with a battle cry. The students of Beacon had let out a cry of their own as they charged in. Ruby and a few more snipers had helped give cover fire as they were all outnumbered.

"We have Grimm coming from the back!" Someone shouted near Jaune.

After slashing one enemy, the knight had retreated to the far backs to see Ursa and Beowulves charging in. Students were trying to focus on the Fang and Grimm at the same time, but couldn't hack it as they were pushed around like rag dolls. The only consolation was the Grimm didn't care as they attacked both sides. Taking a deep breath, he was about to charge in when a shadow had loomed over him.

"Heads up, Jauney!" His second in command shouted as she appeared overhead to slam a shockwave into the ground.

As she stepped out of the large crater she made, Ren had appeared in a blur unloading rounds into his foes. After giving them a good clearing, he had skidded to a halt next to the hammer wielder.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting." The ninja said watching their backs.

"More like you guys stopped me before I could show how cool I was." He smirked, stabbing at a Grimm about to pounce on Ren. "I don't have my shield on me, so Nora and I cant use our team attack. Bushido?"

"…Why not?" Ren smirked, getting into position.

The knight and ninja worked in sync as they ran a straight line through the Grimm and Fang. While Ren gave with speed and agility, Jaune worked in with force and endurance that had them defend one another as they slaughter all in their path. As they made their way through, they worked in a circular motion that had them kick some dust up into the air. It was similar to watching a yin-yang spin as it rolled while looking at it from above. As the dust cleared, the two stopped their dance to marvel at the fallen enemies before them.

"My turn!" Nora had followed suit by going on a rampage of her own. Using her pink smoke grenade rounds, she had blasted herself into the air to give herself a higher jump after the area was shrouded. What happened next was pink smoke enshrouding the area with the screams of her enemies and the Grimm dying as she landed back down.

"My leg!"

"Augh!"

"Nooooo-! ~oh."

That last one sounded off to the two males. As the pink smoke cleared, they saw their happy bomber standing on a mountain of Fang and disintegrating Grimm with the end of Magnhild shoved into one Fang member's bum. He looked defeated, but the smile on his face as he was passed out made the two seem unsure. It was cringe worthy after Nora had jumped off the mountain of men and her weapon came out of the person it was in with a pop and a squish.

"Nora." Ren shuddered, pinching his nose. "Never do that last one again. Ever."

Before they could say anymore, Jaune's radio had alerted them to a call form Ruby.

 _"_ _I need help."_ She said urgently. _"The Fang got into the school and are now scaling the tower. We're barricaded in, but I don't know how long we can last."_

"Why doesn't she just get out of there?" Nora asked, firing a grenade into a horde that was getting closer.

"Because they're still trying to give us cover fire." Jaune pointed to a few snipers hitting their enemies before they could hurt any more people. "Everything is fine down here, but without the snipers to cover us, we'll be in for a hard time."

"Let's go then!" Nora raised her hammer in the air.

As they raced inside, they battled against the many foes that crowded the halls. As they got closer to the elevator leading to the tower Ruby was on, they saw that it was now destroyed with the doors pried open.

"The stairs!" Ren said urgently, kicking the door to said stairs open.

Sadly, he had to retract his foot back as it was almost shot. The White Fang were in the stairway as well and were holding it down. Throwing a pebble in, the three blanched as they saw it was instantly shot into dust by a rain of bullets.

"Any crazy ideas?" Jaune asked Nora. The smile she gave in return after looking at the elevator and then to him said it all. "Whatever it is, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry fearless leader." She smirked, pulling him into the elevator entrance. "Think of it like initiation. Only more straight up and a lot narrower."

"…Bring it on." He muttered, steeling his legs.

 **With Ruby**

"Hold the door!" A fat sniper shouted as he continued to shoot the skies of any Grimm showing up. "Hold the door!"

As the group pushed their bodies against the door leading to the stairs, Ruby heard something from the elevator doors. Fearing the worst, she had used her semblance to get to the elevator doors to hear someone on the other side trying to pull themselves up. Just as she was about to fire, a familiar blade wedged itself in between the doors to pry them open and a heaving blonde leader had pulled himself onto the roof.

"Air Nora." He joked as he brushed off the pebbles on his arm. "It's not as fun as she makes it look."

"Move aside Jauney." Said vice leader huffed, popping her head out from where he had climbed out. "Ren's keeping them busy downstairs, so we need to help from up here."

"Right." Her leader nodded, walking over to the door all the snipers were pushing against. "Okay snipers, get back in position. And Nora, when I open the door I want a controlled blast. We need those stairs in good shape when we finish up here."

"Okey dokey." The excited hammer wielder saluted, morphing her hammer into grenade launcher mode. "On your mark."

"GO!" Flinging the door open, Jaune jumped out of the way as his teammate shot a torrent of mini grenades inside.

The Fang members on the other side of the door were more stunned by the doors suddenly being flung open with a grenade sailing towards them to charge in. But once the doors closed once more and they saw a bunch of grenades rolling down the stairs while still hissing, they immediately panicked as they tried to get on the other side for a different reason. The ones who had made it outside were quickly taken care of by Ren as he gunned them down easily since they had to run out in a single file.

"…I don't hear a boom." Ruby said after a few seconds. After ten consecutive booms were heard and the tower shook, everyone was now looking at her. "Nevermind."

"Welp!" Nora puffed her chest, not hearing any more struggles from behind the door. "Looks like my job is done here. I must go. My Renny needs me!"

"No. Nora, wait!" It was too late for Jaune. Nora had jumped down the elevator shaft. After another loud boom was heard and the shout of the ninja of his team shouting in shock and reprimand, he pinched his nose. "She could have used the stairs."

"So I guess you'll be heading down too?" Ruby pulled on his sleeve to gain his attention. It was safe for them to talk for a bit since the skies were now clear and all snipers were covering the ground below. "Thanks for coming to the rescue."

"It was mostly Nora, though." He said with a sheepish grin. "It's hard to show how cool I can be with everyone outshining me every time."

It got a rise out of all the snipers around them as they laughed at his plight. Ruby herself had laughed but instantly stopped when she saw he was pouting at her.

"You were being serious?" Instead of answering, he had walked of to the door leading to the stairs. She had followed him as he left the roof. "It's alright. It's fine that you're completely ordinary."

"Hrrk!" That was a low blow to his pride.

"I think it's part of your charm." She continued, catching up to him. "Even with all the stuff we learn about you, you still act the same around us."

"Thanks Rubes." He muttered, ruffling her head. "That brutal honesty of yours is something else too."

As the two continued to chat while heading down the stairs, they failed to notice one of the grunts was stirring while slowly getting back up. Eyeing them with pure hatred, he had pulled the pin on his vest to a high explosive grenade. With all his comrades dead in the stairway, there was no reason for him not to pull the pin any longer.

"Die!" He shouted, charging at them.

Seeing the pin in his hand, Jaune had pushed Ruby out of the way and had flipped the grunt so he would fall straight down the stairs. As the body fell down two flights of stairs, it had exploded causing an even bigger tremor than what Nora had done. As the stairs underneath them gave way from the explosion, the two leaders braced themselves as they were now falling fast.

 **With Ren and Nora**

"Jaune!" Both shouted as they looked to the staircase being blocked by rubble.

Getting closer and listening in for any sound of life, the two heard coughing on the other side. One male.

"They're alright Nora." The ninja sighed while looking over the rubble blocking the entrance. "From the look of things, they'll need to find another way out."

"Ren?" Jaune coughed, his voice echoing in the destroyed stairwell. "You guys there?"

"We are Jaune." The ninja answered, cupping his hands. "How's it look on your end? It doesn't look like we'll be able to get you two out without collapsing the whole thing on you two."

"Same here buddy. Ruby's out cold, but still breathing." The blonde knight sighed, surveying the mess while placing Ruby's head on his lap. "It's just me, Ruby, and a ton of corpses lying around."

"We'll try to find another way fearless leader." Nora shouted into the rubble. "Maybe I can get back on the roof and jump down where you two are to take you guys out of there."

"…That's actually a good plan Nora." Her childhood friend mused.

"You're going to have to find another way though." Their leader advised, looking over his surroundings. "It looks like one more huge tremor and me and Ruby will be pancakes."

"Don't use that metaphor Jaune." The bubbly bomber said through gritted teeth. "Just don't. I'm going to find a way to get you guys out. Ren you stay here and keep watch over them."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she had ran off to find another way up the tower. Seeing no Grimm or Fang members coming his way, the green ninja had leaned back to rest for a bit. It was short lived as the knight had spoke up.

"So that tone in Nora's voice." The blonde started. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Nothing you should worry about Jaune." He sighed, not liking the memory himself. "It's just something the two of us don't like remembering."

"I wont pry." His leader nodded. "But if you feel like sharing, just know I'm always willing to listen and not judge."

That's one of the things Ren liked about his leader. Seeing as they were stuck like this until Nora saved them, he guessed now was a good time to tell the truth on something.

"…Can I be honest with you for a minute, Jaune?" The magenta eyed teen asked, feeling he needed to get something off his chest. "It's something I've felt guilty about for awhile now, and with how things are I want you to know."

"I've got nowhere to go, buddy." Even when things seemed bad, he had time to add a joke.

"When we first became a team," Ren started, hoping this wouldn't change anything. "I honestly hated you."

"…Really?" He didn't sound angry. Surprised, but not angry. "That's a lot to take in. Then again you were so quiet, I never knew. Why?"

"…I guess it's because of how easy it was for you." The gunman said, looking down in shame. "When I saw you on our first day, you made friends so easily while being yourself. I was jealous of that. And then I started feeling hate for you when the whole Cardin fiasco started. I thought you were taking all of us for granted. Even when Pyrrha told us what happened I still hated you, but only a bit."

"So what changed all that?" There was no hurt or anger in Jaune's voice. It was mostly curiosity and awe. "I like to think we're great friends now, but I'd like to know what changed that."

"Two things really." Ren smiled, feeling the weight in his chest get lighter. "One of them was when you said I was like the brother you never had. Knowing you for a time, I could tell you really meant it."

"And I still do." He heard the knight murmur on the other side of the rubble.

"Truthfully I still hated you." The ninja continued with a small smirk at the memory. "I just felt like you were an annoying brother that I had to live with. The second one was when you and I had a spar before the Vytal festival. That's when I stopped hating you."

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _You want to spar against me?" Ren asked his leader with a raised brow._

 _"_ _Yeah." Jaune nodded, sitting across from him. "With the tournament coming up, we'll be facing tons of guys who'll have an advantage over me."_

 _'_ _That's an understatement.' The ninja thought while keeping a calm exterior. He focused on his leader once more when he saw he was still talking._

 _"_ _So I was hoping that you could teach me some hand to hand." Jaune said while smiling at his teammate._

 _This felt like a good opportunity for Ren. He was never one to hit anyone out of anger or anything else negative without a good reason, but Jaune was giving him that chance. Maybe after two hits, Jaune might back off and he'd feel good about today._

 _"_ _Sure Jaune." Ren nodded. "Let's head off to the training room to practice."_

 _This was going to be fun for Ren._

 ** _At the training room_**

 _This wasn't as fun for Ren as he thought it would be. True, he's never seen Jaune throw a punch since they've met, but was surprisingly adequate in his movement. At best, he was an amateur boxer, but it was still something. He still beat his leader down, but he didn't get that satisfying feeling he was hoping for. And it wasn't because Jaune was on the floor laughing while sporting a bruised cheek._

 _"_ _That was great." Jaune smiled, while looking to him. "So how'd I do?"_

 _"_ _You were… subpar at best." He commented, shrugging his shoulders._

 _"_ _Yeah." The blonde nodded, before pointing at him. "Or maybe you're just too good."_

 _"_ _Or that." Somehow he always found a way to make others feel good about themselves. Looking at his leader, he saw a brief sign of a grimace on his face before it was replaced with another smile. "Something on your mind?"_

 _"_ _Nothing. It's dumb." The blonde continued to smile. Getting a look that said he wasn't believed, he decided to go for it. "I guess I'm just a bit jealous. I mean, all of you guys have these cool skills and I'm just… me. But that's okay. You all worked hard to get where you are, so I'm going to do the same. Then it can be announced that team JNPR is the coolest team in Beacon."_

 _"_ _That's very admirable of you Jaune." He could admit it was a respectable attitude to have. Maybe his leader wasn't so bad as he thought he was. "If you worked on your coordination and reflexes more, I'm sure it will make up for your speed and range."_

 _"_ _Thanks buddy." He sighed, getting back up. "I just hope I can catch up to you guys before you leave me in the dust though."_

 _This was Ren's leader. He is a dense idiot who was completely ordinary that he could be outshone even by a corgi of all things. He wasn't that great with a sword, and he was even worse with girls. But he is a hard worker and is also someone who would stand by you as an equal while lifting you up. He'd accept his flaws and if he could fix them, then he'd put in all his effort to try._

 _"_ _Woo!" Shouted a familiar happy voice in the stands. "Go Ren. Go Jaune!"_

 _"_ _Hi Nora." His leader laughed at his childhood friend._

 _As Nora and Jaune traded jokes and banters, Ren looked on with a smile forming watching the two. If Jaune said he was like a brother, it was obvious to see that he treated Nora like a little sister._

 _'_ _Why did I hate you?' He mused, walking over to join the two to listen in. It was entertaining seeing the two go back and forth._

 _End Flashback_

"And that's how it went." Ren finished his story. "You said I was like a brother to you, but you're the family me and Nora wished that took us in when we were kids. …You're taking this all really well. I almost thought you'd hate me."

 _Sniff_

"…Are you crying?" He asked his leader with a raised brow.

"No!" His voice was a bit different that time. Ren knew he was crying. "There's just dust flying into my nose."

"You're a horrible liar Jaune." He shook his head. "But that's one of the things we like about you."

"…When we get out of here, you wanna head to the arcade?" That wasn't something he was expecting, but that's his leader for him. "If it's still in one piece that is."

"I'd like that." He smiled, relieved nothing had changed between them. As Ren continued to wait outside, he heard something coming from behind the wall. "Do you hear …music?"

True to Ren's word, Jaune did hear music. "Yeah. It sounds like Ride of the – oh no."

"I suggest you stick near the walls." That was Ren's only advice before a small boom was heard on Jaune's side. "Are you guys okay?"

"-da, da da da da! Da da da DAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nora had found a way in. And she was playing Ride of the Valkyrie. Truthfully, her pitch and tempo had improved on the last note. "Nora Express at your service. Keep your hands, feet, and all unconscious friends close to you as we get out of this hole."

 **A few minutes later**

Getting the two leaders out of the enclosed space was easy for JNPR's vice leader. Like Jaune and Ren knew, Nora was more intelligent than she let on but had too much energy. Just have her focus that energy in the right moment and she could be the better leader that would lead them to victory. Ruby had woken with a bad bump on her head.

Apparently, she tried to use her semblance to pull her and Jaune upwards to the roof but had ran smack into a big piece of concrete as it was falling. Luckily her aura had stopped her from gaining a concussion, but there was now a big lump on the very top of her head.

"Stand back you two." The hammer wielder told the leaders as she readied her hammer. "This is gonna get scientific."

Doing as she said, the two leaders watched as Nora looked at the exact area she was to hit. Taking perfect aim and controlling the force of her swing, she was able to break the wall into a nice opening big enough for all three to get out off, while not causing the whole wall to fall on them. To Ruby this was new to her, but to Jaune it was just Nora's serious side.

"Meet us outside Ren." The blonde called out on the other side of the wall. Getting a tap signaling he was going, the three headed out the hole the hammer wielder had made.

 **Half an hour later**

The battle for Beacon was going in their favor. The Fang had ran off, leaving the Grimm as their only problem. As they continued to battle the incoming Grimm waves, all first years had grouped up as a tight unit ensuring no Grimm entered the walls of their school.

"Duck!" Doing as Ren said, Jaune and Nora had avoided being shot as Ren fired on all Grimm surrounding them.

"Incoming." Turning to their left, they saw Ruby fully healed and kicking speeding towards themin a red tornado of metal, rose petals, and death with Grimm bodies falling at her in her path.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn to-" Before Jaune could do anything, Nora had interrupted him by blasting off into the air with the help of her hammer before shooting back down like a meteor that destroyed all the Grimm.

"Looks like this area is clear." The vice leader smiled while giving them all thumbs up. "Let's go check how the others are doing."

Sagging his shoulders in disappointment, Jaune followed while mumbling of how unfair life was. Apparently he had a new move he wanted to try out that was the culmination of all the work he had done with Pyrrha, Ren, Yang, and Blake.

 **At the docks**

"Look out!" Hearing someone shout out to her, Velvet ducked as a new type of Grimm had almost cleaved her head off.

Besides the Griffins, there were now lion Grimm and ape Grimm among them. Right now, her team along with CRDL's were facing a giant gorilla. The thing had appeared out of nowhere and had destroyed half of the Bullheads as they tried to take off. Other teams weren't able to help as they were too busy trying to contain the small waves closing in on the school.

"Double Edge." Yatsuhashi nodded to Dove as they circled the lone Grimm.

Closing in, the two had started cutting at it's limbs in tandem, trying to get rid of it's main strength. Sadly, the arms were as thick as a telephone pole and as solid as iron by the look on the two swordsmen's faces as they strained to cut deep into the ape. Trying once more, the two were batted aside with their aura dropping quickly into the yellow just from that one swing.

"Yatsu/Dove!" Being the quickest of their team, Russel and Fox had pulled the two back before any more damage could have been done.

Sadly the Grimm Ape had grabbed onto Russel's leg as he had his back turned. Raising him high into the air, the Grimm was about to slam the dagger user into the ground but was stopped as it was shot directly in the face by a grenade. As the grip on his leg was loosened, the Mohawk teen felt someone quickly grab him before he could hit the ground. Looking to his side, he saw the tiny leader of team RWBY dragging him back to the others.

"Thanks." He muttered, wincing as he felt his broken leg.

"Don't thank me yet." Ruby muttered, turning back to see the Grimm glaring back at them. "It's still alive."

As the Grimm was about to tackle into her, Jaune had gotten in the way with Ren beside him. Doing a special combo of their own, they had pushed it back but it wasn't enough to kill it. It was just a minor annoyance to the Grimm as it tried and failed to bat them away. As this continued on, Ren had turned back to see that the others were now safe. Sadly, it was the wrong thing to do at the time as a backhand to the head had him sailing towards them.

"Ren!" His childhood friend shouted as she caught him. Looking at his aura meter, it was now in the yellow and almost in the red like the rest of the teams. The only ones in near perfect condition were her and her leader. "Jaune, we have to retreat. Everyone's too hurt."

Instead of listening, her leader had continued to battle the giant Grimm to push it further away from them. In his mind, he knew that turning away from this monster would be a big mistake. Ren had turned for only a second and had paid for it. Using his aura to blind the beast for a bit, he stepped back to speak to his vice-leader but never taking his eyes off the enemy. Using that chance, he had charged in once more and had tackled the Grimm to the cliff side.

"Nora, grenade the cliffs!" He shouted, jumping back.

Getting the idea, Nora had bombed the area around the Grimm to loosen the ground. As it started to crack, Jaune turned around to walk back to the others. The grim was still blind and it was now going to plummet into the spikes down below.

"Jaune!" Hearing all of them shout with horror on their faces, he quickly turned around to see the giant ape reaching a hand out towards him.

Frozen in shock, the Grimm succeeded in grabbing him as it dragged him down with him into the spikes below. Swinging his blade, he kept stabbing it into the arm hoping it would let him go. Sadly it was too late as he was now half way down. Looking back up, he saw the others looking downwards with arms outstretched in grief and fear. The last sight he saw before he and the Grimm had hit the raging waters below was his friends' expressions.

His aura had taken the brunt of the fall, so he was still capable of swimming up. Stabbing the giant ape's hand to let him go, he unstrapped all his armor and felt himself floating upwards. Sadly, the ape was still following him as he got to a part of the cliff that was flat land.

Crawling out of the water, he took off his soaking hoodie as it had weighed him down. The ape had burst out after him, still intent on killing him.

"Bring it." The blonde knight shouted, holding his sword in front of him.

As the ape charged, Jaune rolled out of the way and had delivered a slice to the beast's leg. The waves were picking up and crashed into the area they stood on, showing the tide was rising. As the beast turned around and charged once more with a fist raised to pummel him flat, the blonde positioned himself near a stalagmite and dodged again as the fist came down. Judging from the Grimm's howl, he could assume that it had injured itself.

Keeping his eyes on it, he saw that it was now cradling its hand while trying to charge at him. Its other hand would be a problem, and it was now being more cautious as it tried to circle him. Stepping back, Jaune cursed as he felt his back against the wall. The Grimm had cornered him away from any more of the terrain. As it charged at him once more to flatten him against the wall, he thought fast once more.

SLAM!

Instead of Jaune's face being contorted in pain, it was the ape Grimm's face that showed pain as it pulled it's fist back to show Jaune's sword embedded in it's knuckle straight to the hilt. While it was howling in pain, the blonde knight dashed forward to jump on the hand and grab his sword back. With its hands now in pain and only able to stand on one leg, it was easy picking for him.

Dashing forward, he was about to ram his sword straight into its chest, but failed as the Grimm had surprised him. The hand that had smashed the stalagmite had grabbed him in mid-jump. It had faked its injury. It played him into thinking it was weak. With just a squeeze, he felt his arm break.

Screaming in pain, he had dropped his blade and heard it clatter to the wet ground. He could hear the Grimm laughing at him. As it pulled him closer to it's face ready to bite his head off, he had used his good arm in a last ditch effort to punch it in the eye. He was successful as it had let him go to grab it in pain.

Landing on the floor with a splash, he could see that the tide was rising faster. Feeling around for his sword with his good hand he was successful in finding it. As the beast still held its eye, Jaune charged once more, but instead of aiming for its chest, he aimed straight for its opened mouth. As his sword drove through the ape's head, the mouth had clamped down and the knight felt the teeth pierce deep into his skin. Twisting the blade despite the pain, he felt the Grimm's jaw slacken and the blood flow freely. Pulling his arm out with the blade still in the Grimm's decomposing body, he fell to the flooding floor while grasping his broken arm. As consciousness came for him, he did not notice a figure hiding in the shadows gliding towards him to grab him by its talons.

 **Top of the cliff**

After Jaune had fallen, Ruby and Nora had tried to jump in after him. Sadly, CFVY and CRDL had pulled them back before they could jump into the raging waters below. Not even a proper landing strategy could help them as the tides were rising.

"We have to go down there." Ruby said while pointing down the cliff angrily. "He could still be alive. He has to be."

"Ruby." Ren said with a hint of sadness in his tone. "I checked his aura levels. It's empty."

"Then his scroll must be broken or waterlogged!" She shot back, stomping a foot. "There's no way he's dead."

"Ruby." Stepping closer to pull her into a hug, Ren was pushed back as the little reaper shoved him away.

"No!" She shouted, turning back down to where Jaune fell. "He's alive! You might not believe it, but I know he's alive. He'll come back. Then we'll all laugh at how he made us all cry and then he'll apologize with that stupid grin he always gives us! After that, we'll win the fight and have a great time sharing funny stories. Then we'll …then we'll…"

The little huntress's vision was starting to blur as her eyes started to sting. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from trying to stay down while also wanting to rise up and shut her eyes. Feeling a hug from behind from two people, she turned to see the two members of team JNPR hugging her with tears slowly falling from their eyes. It was the first time Ren had shown an angry face, but it was also hurt with teeth gritted. Nora's was in pure grief and pain while she sobbed.

 _'_ _I hate you so much right now.'_ Ren thought while remembering his leader in grief. _'You're making Nora cry. You better come back to us and apologize or I'll never forgive you.'_

"Jauney." This was the fifth worst day for Nora. The first was when she was rejected for adoption. The second was when Ren and Chen became a couple. Third when they broke up with Ren being sad followed by fourth of promising to be nothing but a friend to him forever. Now she lost her leader and someone she considered her older brother.

As they left the cliff side, the teams had fought their way back inside and into the med-bay. While they fought, they had slaughtered Grimm left and right but they did so with a dead look in their eyes. Jaune was a friend to all of them and they had just watched as he fell to his death.

After dropping everyone off to get healed, Nora stormed out with a personal mission: Destroy all the Grimm. With her leader gone and as vice-leader, it was now her responsibility to take care of her team.

 **With Ren and Ruby**

The two sat beside one another as the nurses tended to their wounds. They wanted their wounds to heal up as soon as possible so they could go help their friend. Sadly, the healing process was going slow for them as they weren't in good spirits. As time passed by, the silence was getting too much for them.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." The little reaper whispered, turning to look at him. "You were just trying to help."

"It's fine." He nodded, looking to his hands. "You were hurt, just like the rest of us."

"I know." She nodded, sniffing a bit. "But I still believe he's alive."

There was a long silence after she said that before Ren spoke once more.

"I want to believe you Ruby." He said, grief and sadness in his tone. "But I have to face the reality. Jaune is-. He's dead."

"Ren-" Before she could say anything, he held a hand to silence her.

"Please Ruby." He sniffed, showing how hurt he was. "I just lost a brother. Just please. Let me go through this."

"Okay." She sighed, turning away from him. After almost half an hour of no talking, he had decided to open up once more.

"Did you know I used to hate him?" He asked her. Getting a shocked expression and a shake of the head, he chuckled before continuing. "I did. My first thought was 'this is my leader for the next four years?' I thought he was a goofy idiot that was just born lucky."

"Pfft." She laughed at a memory she had of him. "The first part I ever saw of him was his butt in the air and his head in a trashcan while he heaved into a trashcan from motion sickness. I don't know what luck you were seeing."

After mentioning that news to him, Ren laughed softly imagining it.

"For some reason I could see that." He said after controlling himself. "While you were unconscious, I told the same thing to him. Instead of getting mad with me or hating me, he cried by how touched he was and tried to blame it on dust in his nose. …After all of this, we were supposed to go to the arcade. That's what he said after I confessed. Nothing changed between us."

"That's what I like about him." Ruby mused, closing her eyes. "He's completely ordinary that it's easy to be around him. I guess it's just how comforting he can make you feel, right? Sure he has times where he explodes, but after that it's like we all go back to normal."

"…Is that why you had a crush on him?" That question immediately got her turning the same color as her cloak. Seeing the abject horror on her face, he decided to explain. "Yes, it was obvious. …Also helped when I saw you sneak that indirect kiss during the dance."

"No such thing." She denied, turning away. "Cups can be shared between friends."

"Right." He smirked at her excuse. "But the question that's been bothering me: Why didn't you go for it? You were obviously closer to him than others think."

"I'll answer that when you answer the same about Nora." She crossed her arms in defense. She had got him there.

"It's obvious Nora wants something more with you, so why not go for it?" She asked.

"Weren't we talking about you and Jaune?" He may not have been blushing, but he sure was feeling the top of his head starting to drip from sweat.

After minutes of the two glaring at one another, hoping for the other to break they had sighed before lying down on their respective beds.

"Was it because of Pyrrha and Blake?" The ninja asked, looking to the ceiling.

"Kind of?" She responded, thinking it through. "I know they like him, but it's more than that. Yang's told me before that it's okay sometimes to be selfish and happy, and I agree with her… kind of. But I think it's more of I'm afraid of what would happen if he said yes."

"Then you two could have been a couple and still be the best of friends." He shrugged, not seeing the downside.

"…You keep saying it in past tense." She pointed out, not liking how he was wording things. "He's still alive."

"Ruby, we need to accept the facts." He sighed, feeling the progress of healing and acceptance going back to zero. "Jaune is-"

"Don't say it." Interrupted a new voice. Turning to his other side, Ren saw Nora looming over him with a dark look in her eyes.

"N-nora, I-"

WHAP!

For some reason, that slap hurt more than the Grimm ape backhanding him. Or it could also be because of the hurt and angry expression on her face.

As the two continued to stare at one another, Ren looked his partner and friend over to see how she was after storming out to fight the Grimm. From the looks of things, she had dried tears on her face along with sweat and dirt. Her clothes were now all scratched up and dirtied with bits of pebbles sticking to it. But what he took notice of the most were her hands and knees. They were scratched up and covered in dirt, almost like she was digging or-

"You tried to go down the cliff to search for him." He deduced, seeing her look down in sadness once more. "Nora, he's-"

"I want to believe he's still alive." She choked out. He finally took note of how raspy her voice was. She must have been shouting for him the whole time. "If not, then I at least need to find a body. Something that'll let me…"

"Nora-" Before he could say anymore, she had broke down in front of him with her head resting on his lap.

"It's not fair." She sobbed, not caring that her tears were damping the sheets. "We finally get a family, and it's taken from us again."

"Nora." He sighed, rubbing her head. "Don't cry."

"Why?" Looking up, she understood why he would say such a thing.

"Because you're going to make me cry again too." He shuddered, trying to rein his tears in. His face was scrunched up as he tried to hold back. Sadly, that dam broke as the vice-leader got up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "You're right. …It's not fair. It never is fair."

As the two continued to comfort one another, they didn't notice Ruby slipping out to go outside. The nurses were too busy taking care of the other injured to notice her as she walked out the door. The Grimm wave had died down, and everyone was now healing and readying themselves for the next one. Walking to the cliffs, she spotted the snipers on the roofs still staying vigilant for any signs of enemies.

"You really are gone, aren't you?" She whispered, finally accepting what had happened while looking to the horizon. As she got closer to the edge, she saw three Bullheads coming down to land near her.

Looking to the transports, her heart sank to see her team along with Pyrrha, Coco, Cardin, and SSSN walking out with victorious grins on their faces. From the looks of the new sword on Blake's side and Yang's short hair, it looked like they were successful in stopping Adam for good. The rest were doing just as well with only a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Ruby." Sun waved while running up to her. "Vale's secure for now. All civilians have been evacuated."

"Cardin almost had a nasty run in with death, but thanks to Pyrrha, we were able to get back on schedule." Her partner smiled while beaming at their success. "Thankfully, we were able to help all the main areas before anything else could happen."

"What can I say?" Yang shrugged her shoulders. "We went, we fought, we conquered, and Blake got a badass sword in the process."

Blake took this time to show off Wilt and Blush once more.

"By the way, where's Funbuns?" The older sister said while pulling the shield from behind her. "Thanks to this piece of work, I only got my hair cut short instead of the rest of me. I'd like to give it back to him."

"Yeah, where is my partner?" Pyrrha smiled, hoping to have a talk with him. Blake had the same thought in mind. Seeing the downcast look on Ruby's face, the group felt that something was off. "Ruby? What happened while we were gone."

 **Half an hour later**

The aura of victory was gone as the group took in the news. Cardin took it as some sort of sick joke and had bounded off to the infirmary to talk with his team. Coco had done the same and had gotten the same story from them as Cardin did.

The rest of Ruby's team along with team SSSN had tried to rake their minds through it, trying to deny and find some evidence or anything that would mean their friend was still alive.

Pyrrha had taken it the hardest, thinking it would have all gone differently if she had just brought him along with her. The rest of team CRDL and CFVY said they would have probably been worse off if he hadn't stayed. Even though they told of how heroic he was, it didn't change the fact that he was now gone.

As the group tried to pull themselves together, Ozpin had came in looking serious with Goodwitch behind him. Getting everyone's attention, he had informed them of grave news.

"Salem will be arriving here soon." He told them all. "She will be bringing an army of Grimm with her."

"So what should we do?" Yang asked, flexing her robotic arm. She had kept the shield on her back to always remember a fallen friend.

"You all are going to evacuate." The headmaster said with great authority. "You've done well in defending the school. It's time for the adults to step in and let you all take a break."

"But we can-"

"That is all." He said, cutting Yang off as he walked out.

As he left them, he didn't see the looks on their faces as they watched him leave. Goodwitch took notice of their reactions and had bowed in apology for how he was acting.

"You all have done splendidly in keeping the school and Vale safe." She told them all. "I'm proud to have said I had taught you all."

"Then let us stay and fight." Cardin told her, standing up from his chair. "We're all healed up now. We can help."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester." She sighed, rubbing her left eye. "But what is to come next is something you all aren't ready for. Get into the Bullheads and take off with the other students. Help lead them to safety and continue to survive until all this is over."

"But-"

"Do as you're told." She leveled a light glare at all of them. "We don't want anymore deaths on our hands."

Saying her piece, she had walked out with the only sounds being her heels clacking on the floor. Besides Jaune, a lot of other students in other areas hadn't survived. A few fourth years who were about to graduate had been deemed KIA in Mystral. Atlas soldiers who were helping secure the Grimm in the badlands had been killed. And the third years stationed in Vacuo were outnumbered as the Grimm wave flooded their stations. And the one who brought them all was the same monster heading their way.

"So what do we do?" Blake asked her leader after a moment of silence. "Do we just give up and go?"

"You guys go." Nora muttered, getting off the bed. "I'm now leader of team JNPR and I say I'm staying to help hold the witch off. Whatever the rest of you choose, I'll respect it."

"I'm with you Nora." Ruby nodded, walking to stand next to her. "We already lost someone today. If we don't stay and fight, then chances are more people will fall."

After looking their teams over, they saw that the rest of RWBY and JNPR were clear on following them.

"Before I'm a huntress, I'm an older sister." The blonde brawler shrugged. "Count me in."

"Me as well." Ren nodded, walking to stand next to Nora. "It's Ren and Nora. Nora and Ren. Always has been and always will be."

"Aww." Pulling her childhood friend in for a big hug, they missed everyone but team CRDL joining in to stay and fight.

"I'm fine with staying to fight." Cardin started while looking over at his team. "And if you guys are staying, I want it to be because you choose to. Not because of me or the others."

"Dude." Sky patted him on the shoulder while the others looked on with a firm decision in mind. "We're staying."

"I guess you could say birds of a feather-" Before Yang could ruin the moment, Blake had pulled her away with a hand over her mouth.

"…Ignoring that." Sky said after watching the busty blonde being pulled out. "We're staying because we want to."

"…Awkward manly hug?" Russel asked, opening his arms. Getting no response, he placed his arms back down. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking that would happen either."

 **Later**

 **At the Courtyard**

The five teams had watched as the last Bullhead had left, carrying the other students away. They were psyching themselves up for the final round against Salem. As they did so, they all had a different thought come to their mind.

CRDL were thinking of what they would do after all this was done. Sure they may go back to classes, but things may be different. For some reason, the thought of what laid beyond the sea intrigued them.

CFVY and SSSN were thinking of what their celebration party would be. There weren't any ifs about it. They would win.

As for RWBY and JNPR, they were having a different thought. The moment they all saw Yang with Jaune's shield on her back, they had one thought in mind.

"Let's take this homewrecker down." The brawler cracked her knuckles. She would have thought her mom would be here, but she guessed it just wasn't going to happen. "For Remnant."

"For Jaune." Ruby, Blake, and Pyyrha nodded.

"For pancakes!" Even in a serious situation, Nora had to make it about food.

"Let's get into position people." The young leader called to all of them. "Salem will be here soon and she'll probably have an army with her."

 **An hour later**

True to Ruby's words, Salem did come with an army. Nevermore and Griffins flew overhead while land Grimm flooded the streets. She had appeared in front of the school gates and had destroyed the statue while looking completely exhausted. It looked like the maidens had done a number on her judging by how singed and tattered her clothing was.

"Hello Salem." Ozpin greeted the witch from the entrance to the school. "You seem tired. Why not have a seat."

As he said that, a piece of rubble had flown from behind her and struck the back of her legs. Taking that chance of off balance, the headmaster rushed forward and started attacking her with his cane. To the young students watching form their hiding spot, it was a bit overwhelming seeing the normally chill headmaster fighting so seriously and with great skill.

Just as he had stepped back to catch his breath, Peter had jumped out from his hiding spot to attack with Oobleck close by. The two had team attacked the witch and were using their greatest skills to work in tandem. Salem was completely distracted by the two that she didn't take notice of the broken statue's sword and battleaxe rising into the air and moving towards her at a deadly speed.

As the two teachers took cover, the two stone weapons smashed into the Grimm witch and had shattered on contact. Salem was sent flying, but had recovered to face the staff with a menacing glare while summoning a wave of Grimm from the shadows to attack. With all concentration on them, another surprise had been laid out for her.

"Now!" Shouted the voice of the four leaders. All members who had a gun were lined up in a wall with their sights trained on the enemy.

As they opened fire, dust had kicked up in multiple colors shrouding their target. As they held fire, they were devastated to see she was unharmed while the Grimm around her were now disappearing.

"Six Temples!" Weiss shouted to all sword users.

Yatsuhashi had charged in and swung upwards, sending Salem into the air. This was followed by Pyrrha and Blake appearing on opposite sides to give a cross slash that had the witch spinning. Scarlet took that chance to fire a hook shot that had her tangled. Pulling her downwards with a hard tug, Dove and Weiss had positioned themselves below her to strike at the exact same time. With the heiress using lightning and the other swordsman using fire, they had struck the witch with enough force to burn and paralyze any other Grimm. Sadly it wasn't enough as she had just gotten back up with a bored look on her face.

"Is that all?" She sneered, looking over all of them. "The maidens may have put more of a fight together, but this is just a tickle."

"Tickle this bitch!" Yang shouted next to Nora, taking Jaune's shield out.

Tossing the item into the air, Nora hammered it in Salem's direction and watched as it embedded itself into her neck. Any sense of victory was washed away as she had slowly pulled the shield out and tossed it to the ground. Instead of a bored look, she now had a face of annoyance and anger.

"That hurt a bit." She muttered, gliding over to the two strong females. As she towered over the two, everyone felt a chill of paralyzing fear wash over them.

Surprisingly, it was Cardin who got over his fear first and had chucked his mace at her head. If they weren't fighting for their lives and the sake of the world, it would have been comedic how it just made a thunk sound as it hit her on the side of the head and bounced off like a toy.

"…Well now I know how Jauney-boy felt his first year here." He mumbled, sweating as he now got the witch's attention. "Bring it on?"

Instead of answering him, she had summoned a dragon from the shadows along with a ton of other Grimm. As they went to converge on CRDL's leader, his team had came to his aid with the help of the others. Pyrrha had used her magnetism to bring his weapon back to him in the process to give him a better chance of surviving.

Ruby had opened the power of her silver eyes to draw the beasts back as they surrounded them in complete darkness. Sadly, even with her powers, it wasn't enough to push them all away. Just as they were about to give up hope, a familiar portal had opened up with Raven stepping out to slash at the beasts.

"You stay away from my daughter and her friends!" She shouted, continuing to hack at them.

"Raven?" Yang gaped, seeing her mom appear when all hope was lost to them.

"Sorry I'm late." She huffed, cutting another Grimm's head off. "I got sidetracked getting help."

The portal which was still open had someone else come through after she said that. They all saw a mane of blonde hair jump out and tackle the Grimm away. Ruby knew that head of hair anywhere. It was-

"Dad?" Yang said, shocked seeing her father here. "How? I mean what?"

"No time for that." The older blonde huffed, kicking a Grimm away. "Me and your mom ran into a small problem, but we're here to help."

Nodding her head, Yang focused on killing the Grimm as the others felt the tides slowly turning in their favor. Outside, the staff were trying to keep Salem from running away while trying to help the students trapped inside. With Taiyang and Raven's help, the students had gotten out and were back to fighting Salem once more.

With two more trained hunters in good condition on their side, the staff and students had a slight advantage over the Grimm witch. As they kept pushing onwards, the maidens and Ironwood had appeared.

"I think it's time the children left Tai." Raven patted the older blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah." He muttered, seeing the real battle about to start. "Make sure they get there safe."

Nodding, Raven had opened a portal beneath the younger warriors before they could protest. As they fell, the last thing they saw was Ruby and Yang's dad give them a small wave. He was trying to tell them something but his voice was unheard as the portal closed up.

 **Taiyang's home**

As the portal opened up to push them in front of the porch, everyone had landed in a big pile over one another. The one to suffer the most was Neptune as he was on the bottom with his partner's crotch in his face and Yatsuhashi on the very top. He'd very much like to say something, but feared something falling into his mouth.

As they all rolled off one another, Yang had tried to make a mad dash to the portal once more but was too slow as it had closed on her. Gnashing her teeth and her eyes turning red, she slammed her mechanical arm where the portal had been.

"Dammit!" The brawler shouted to the sky. "Every time! Every time I'm so close to finding her. And when I do she throws me away!"

"Yang." Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder only for it to be brushed off.

"NO!" The blonde ranted. "I've had it! I've had it of trying to find her. All I want is for a complete family. If she doesn't want to be part of it, then fine! I don't need her. Forget her, like she forgot me!"

No one could fault her for feeling how she did. Picking themselves off the ground and dusting off the dirt and snow, they failed to notice they were one person extra.

"…Wow." Said a familiar voice on her porch, causing all of them to turn to it. "That sounds vaguely familiar. I think I had my mother problem explosion when I was twelve."

Sitting on the porch heavily bandaged from head to toe was JNPR's thought to be dead team leader, Jaune Arc. He was looking more like a mummy with tufts of blonde hair poking out than the usual knight they were used to seeing.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha gasped walking forward, not sure if what she was seeing was real. "You're alive?"

"The pain I'm in tells me so." He smiled, trying to laugh only to wince and grab his rib. "Ouch. It hurts to laugh."

Nora was rubbing her eyes and pinching herself, trying to see if she had either died herself or was currently dreaming. Just as she was about to walk over and poke him to make sure she wasn't seeing a ghost, Ren had walked forward to check for himself.

POW!

After punching his leader's head as hard as he could while getting an 'ow' out of him, Ren fell to his knees in front of the blonde. His shoulders started shaking as he was crying. It soon turned into a laugh as he reached over to pull the dumb blonde into a hug while still laughing with tears falling from his eyes.

"You idiot." He cried with a smile on his face. "We really thought you were gone."

Nora had ran up to join in the hug while crying tears of joy herself. Sadly for both males, her hug was getting too tight for the both of them as they heard bones popping.

"N-nora." Jaune wheezed. "You're gonna reopen up my wounds."

It fell on deaf ears as the bubbly bomber continued to tighten her hold.

"Ah!" The blonde leader cried as he felt his stitches come loose. "You opened up my wound. Nora! I'm bleeding!"

After prying the two off her partner and fixing his wounds again, the group entered the two sisters' home while looking around at the pictures lying around. As the group sat down, the two members of team JNPR questioned how their leader had survived.

 _Flashback_

 _After falling unconscious under the cliff, Jaune woke up to someone holding his arm down while feeling small itches and stinging pains where the ape had sunk it's teeth into. Opening one eye, he saw a raven headed woman was keeping his arm in place while a blonde man with tattoos on his arm was busy stitching his wounds. The must have felt him wake up sine they stopped and stared at him._

 _"_ _Looks like you're awake." The blonde man said gruffly, going back to his work. "Fighting a Beringel off on your own. I'm impressed, but as a father and a teacher, I have to say that was the dumbest thing you could have done."_

 _"_ _Leave him alone Tai." The woman rolled her eyes. "If anything, he outsmarted the thing and wore it down. Impressed me enough to save his life before he drowned to death."_

 _"_ _Sorry." He said sarcastically. Even while being in a mood, he was still gentle in tending to the other blonde's wounds._

 _"_ _I guess I'm just bitter that the moment you show yourself, you bring another guy close to death and dump him on me to heal him." He muttered under his breath, not stopping in patching Jaune's arm up. "And not just anyone, but my baby girls' friend no less and the crown prince of Arcadia."_

 _That had caused Jaune to try and bolt up. His identity was supposed to be kept a secret. As he tried to get up, he was met with darkness again as Raven's knuckle had made swift contact with his head knocking him out._

 _End Flashback_

"Then when I came to, I saw them arguing in front of me." The knight told the group as they sat in front of him. Yang was listening intently while hanging to every word he said. "After your dad apologized for Raven knocking me out giving me a new injury, we made introductions, and I begged them to send me to Beacon to help you guys. Pretty soon I was in the argument then one thing led to another, they knocked me out again, and then when I wake up they're gone. …So. What happened on your guys' end?"

Nora had beaten everyone to the punch in telling her tale. She recounted of how devastated they were that they lost him, to how she scaled down the cliffs to try and find his corpse, all the way to how Ren cried much to the green ninja's embarrassment.

"Cried like a bitch." She over exaggerated on her friend's reaction. It didn't help that the blonde knight believed it all.

"Really?" He said with raised brow. "I don't think I've ever seen Ren cry at all."

"Oh puh-lease." Nora waved a hand while looking to her partner. "Back in the orphanage, he was always the crybaby of the group."

"I was not!" Said male huffed with cheeks turning slightly pink.

As the two argued about their past, the others told of their own events. Cardin had almost gotten shot in the heart trying to save Weiss if Pyrrha hadn't redirected the bullet and saved his life. With their team still intact, Weiss had them help out the other teams as they secured Vale.

Coco and Pyrrha had been a big help in taking down Adam once Blake and Yang shared their coordinates. It was a four on one battle that had Coco's life flash before her eyes. Pyrrha's shield was t as strong as Jaune's and had been cut in half trying to block Adam's semblance. Luckily, Blake had pulled her out of the way and saved her from getting cleaved in half. As soon as Coco and Yang had distracted Adam long enough, the champion used her semblance to pull the sword and sheath away from the White Fang leader. Now weaponless, the femme fatale team took him down with Yang ripping off an arm and Blake stabbing him in the back.

Weiss and Cardin shared that Banesaw had survived and tried to attack them. But with two against one, the odds were in their favor. It also helped that the heiress's glyphs were useful on Cardin as it made him lighter and faster. The two brutes were equal in strength, and their weapons were meant for heavy and devastating strikes. But the drawback was that speed was lowered and moves were easily telegraphed. The leader and vice-leader covered their weaknesses and had the lieutenant down in half an hour's time. By the time they were done, Blake had radioed in informing them that Adam Taurus was dead. By the time they finished telling of how they met up to defend the school against Salem, Jaune was on th edge of his seat as he listened to all their achievements.

"Looks like you guys really had to go all out." He commented after they finished. "I wish I could have been there."

"Believe me Funbuns." Yang patted him gently on the shoulder. "No you wouldn't. It was depressing and scary as shit out there. I think I saw my self dying a few times."

"I saw my life flash before my eyes." Coco shuddered. When Velvet asked how it was, the leader of CFVY had this to say. "Not so bad. Reliving being great is just even better the second time."

Getting over the whole battle, the group decided to rest up until the adults came back. With Jaune taking Taiyang's bed, Nora and Ren had followed to make sure he didn't disappear on them again. They were still unsure whether they were in a dream or not. Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss would take her room while Yang would share hers with Coco and Velvet.

The rest of the guys would have to make do with the kitchen and living room. The only one having a problem of where to sleep was Yatsuhashi since he was the biggest thing in the whole area. They had to move a lot of furniture just to give him room.

 **With Jaune, Ren, and Nora**

"… You know you guys don't have to be this close, right?" The blonde muttered, feeling uncomfortable with both of his teammates looming over him.

"Call us paranoid." Ren started while sitting on a chair facing him with Nora on the other side. "But after today, we're making sure you live long enough to give us nieces and nephews."

"…No comment." The leader muttered, staring at the ceiling while feeling the two's eyes on him. "Can you guys at least not keep looking at me? It's starting to feel creepy."

"Only if you promise that you'll be alive if we do." Nora piped in, sounding very serious.

"Nora-" He couldn't say anything more after she had jumped up to hold his arm.

"Promise!" She begged, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Just promise me that you'll be here when we wake up and we'll go to sleep."

Despite his teammate putting weight on his broken arm, what hurt more was seeing the normally happy member of his team look so broken and sad. Tilting his head, he saw that she was holding back tears from spilling out.

"I promise Nora." He sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "And you know me."

"Arcs never go back on their word." The two whispered together.

Getting out of the hug, Nora sat on her chair and had instantly gone to sleep if the way her breathing had relaxed showed. Turning to his male teammate, Jaune saw he was also looking at her.

"Was it really that bad?" He whispered to not wake her.

"To us, it was." the ninja whispered back. "It was like the cruelest thing fate could have pulled on us. Giving us a family only to have it taken away so soon."

"…It's going to take a lot more than pancakes to show how sorry I am." He muttered, lying back down.

That statement got him a small chuckle out of his friend. Feeling their eyes getting heavy, the two males drifted off to sleep while trying to forget about the day's events.

 **Three hours later**

As the three teammates slept, the blonde of the group was woken up by someone poking him in the face.

"Jaune." Whispered a female voice while continuing to poke him. "Jaune!"

Waking up from the finger digging into his cheek, Jaune woke up to Ruby lying on the bed with him. Her silver eyes shined with the moon reflecting off it. Turning to the clock on the wall, he saw that it was close to two in the morning. Feeling his one arm was back to normal, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

"Hey Rubes." He whispered. "Something up?"

Instead of answering him, she had gently tugged on his arm while nudging her head to the door. Getting what she meant, he nodded while quietly getting out of the bed himself to follow her out the door. AS the two left, they failed to notice the magenta eyes that were cracked slightly open following them.

 **Outside**

After sneaking out without waking anyone, the two leaders sat on the porch after dusting some of the snow off. While the blonde leader was acting normally, Ruby was fidgeting while glancing at him and then back to her hands. This had gone for a few minutes until Jaune had yawned, causing the younger girl to yelp in surprise. That had gotten a small laugh out of him. It was the right thing to do too since she had followed soon after.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked, scooting loser to her. The air was still cold and she was the only one wearing something to battle the cold.

"J-just wanted to talk." She mumbled, cheeks burning up. "I had a call from Uncle Qrow a few hours ago. …Salem's dead and the adults are out celebrating."

"That's nice." He smiled, looking to the skies. "Maybe that'll be us in a few years. Slay a horde and go to some place to hang out."

"Yeah." She whispered, wringing her hands. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath to finally say what was on her mind. "I'm sorry I thought you were dead. I didn't want to believe it at first, but …mrgmr."

As she buried her face into her cloak, the blonde knight laughed at her explanation and rubbed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I made you all think I died. …Truthfully, I thought I was going to die too. I saw a light and everything."

"…What was it like?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I saw my mom again." He smiled, a hurt look in his eyes. "I felt no worries or problems. Just completely happy. Then she punched my in the jaw and I'm in your house with your dad and …aunt? Step-mom? I have no idea what Raven is in your family."

"I don't know either." The little reaper admitted, leaning back a bit to relax a bit more. "Getting away from that. That's not the reason I asked you out here. …I wanted to tell you something. It took me having a chat with Ren to get it through my head."

"And?" He asked after she hadn't said anything for a few minutes.

"…I. …I …" Feeling the words getting stuck in her throat, Ruby growled in frustration before trying to find her center. "I want to do a dance with you."

"I thought as much." He sighed, used to her way of making things sound misleading. "I might be healed, but I don't think I can do any fast pace moves just yet."

"That's fine." She egged on, standing up and reaching a hand out. "…I was thinking more of a slow dance."

Nodding while taking her hand, the two stood up to twirl around and made sure not to step on one another's toes. From the doorway, a pair of magenta and turquoise eyes watched with a smirk as the two leaders danced together.

"It's kind of awkward without any music." The blonde whispered, holding the little leader by the waist. She had said something, but it was muffled since her face was buried in his chest. "What?"

"I said it's even more awkward to dance without any underwear." She said with a small blush as she looked up at him.

"W-wait, does that mean-" He was rewarded by a sharp pinch in his back.

"Just don't lower your hands any more." She whispered, resting her head in his chest to hear his heartbeat. After feeling herself calming down a bit more, she felt like she could say what she really wanted to at the moment. "I like you Jaune. I really like you a lot."

After she had said that, they had stopped dancing. Looking up to see his expression, she saw that he was in deep thought. Knowing what h would do, she decided to stop him from rushing in.

"You don't have to answer me now." She assured him, still holding onto him.

"Ruby-" He was about to say something, but she had cut him off by letting go and raising a hand to silence him.

"It's okay." She whispered, giving him a smile. "If anything, we can still be great friends. It works too since nothing gets to change between us. If you choose anyone else, we'll still be friends that get to hang out and nerd over anime and stuff."

"So don't try to make things hard on yourself by thinking of only me." Some reason that statement hurt her a bit inside. "Like I said, I wanted to let you know how I felt and I did. That's all."

Feeling she had said all she wanted to say, she had walked back inside, not even looking back. If she did, she would have seen him staring at her with a complex look on his face. It didn't matter now to her. After doing all of that, her body was now aching for her to get into her warm soft bed. As she got to her room, she saw all the girls she was sharing her room with sitting up while looking at her expectantly.

"What?" The young girl asked, slowly moving to her bed. Instead of answering her, her partner had waved her hand in motion saying 'And? How was it?' Rolling her eyes, she jumped into bed. "Nothing happened. I confessed and that was it."

"So he said no?" The heiress prompted.

"He didn't say anything." She said into her pillow. "I confessed and then told him not to pick me. That's it."

The three girls shared a look with one another before turning back to the youngest among them.

"That's unfair of you." Pyrrha commented, moving to sit close to her.

"Yeah Ruby." Blake nodded, getting behind her. "If you're allowed to say how you feel, he should be able to say his feelings."

"But you two like him too." She muttered, not looking either of them in the eye.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know it." The champion shot back with a smile. Wrapping her arms around her, Blake and Weiss had joined in on giving a group hug. "Ruby. Blake and I may have feelings for him and have done a lot of things to get his attention. But you're the only one to say how you feel."

"Actions may speak louder than words." Blake started, rubbing the little girl's head. "But words are needed to get the message across clearly as well."

"…What about you two?" She muttered, feeling herself tear up. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Hey." Weiss nudged her. "Do what Yang said and be selfish for once."

"I've finally agreed to accept him as only a friend." Blake said while giving a smile. "I think its Pyrrha that's more of your competition."

"That's right." The champion agreed. "All that means is that you're now in the race for his heart. I have to warn you though, I'm not giving up so easily."

Laughing at her declaration, the three members of RWBY plus Pyrrha shared one more hug before going back to sleep.

 **With Jaune**

After the confession from his first friend from Beacon, the blonde knight felt his head swirling as he tried to make sense of things. Or it could have been the cold air finally getting to him since he was only wrapped in bandages and jogging pants. Shaking off the feeling, he crept back into the room he shared with Nora and Ren to see the two looking at him with a knowing smile on their faces.

"What?" He muttered, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"How was the dance?" Nora said cheekily. "From my view, it looked like the grim reaper and a mummy were doing the waltz of death."

"Shut up." The leader groaned, feeling his cheeks burning up.

"You know I'll want details." She probed, while her best friend laid back to let her do all the work. "Or you know, maybe I'll ask Ruby tomorrow. She'll probably share."

 **The next day**

By morning Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow had returned with a bag of clothes and breakfast for all of the guests staying in the blonde man's home. The night for them wasn't spent in merriment and joy. A lot of people had died, including a few young people. The drinking was more of a way to numb the pain than a cheers of victory.

When they opened their door, they were greeted to the sight of pancakes stacked on the small kitchen table with all the teams circling around it while shoveling down the breakfast with a burning hunger. They had all gone to bed still high on adrenalin and had felt a mighty hunger the moment they had woken up.

Jaune and Ren had gone off into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, ad were still doing so by how much the teams were all eating. The adults could have sworn they heard one of the girls hiss after someone tried to take a pancake out of her plate.

Coco was in the process of brewing a pot of coffee. And by pot, it was a literal pot. The kind used for making soup when there's catering to be done. Just grab a bunch of clean pantyhose, a stove, some ground beans of coffee and set to boil. To fill a cup, they had to use a ladle to pour it into a mug. It wasn't the most fashionable thing she could do, but when hungry: anything goes.

Seeing them all like that changed their demeanor a bit. It reminded them of what it was like at their age with friends all together and having a good time. It also reminded them of their reason for fighting in the first place. The people died protecting the happiness of the people who were still alive. Even though they died, they didn't do so in vain since they won.

"Um." The father of two called attention to him and his team. "We brought donuts and sandwiches?"

Ren and Jaune had been quick to take those and start eating with Coco getting her share. The three had been in the kitchen all morning preparing the food, but never getting a chance to eat it themselves. They were running mostly on coffee, but even the effects of that wore off quickly when on an empty stomach.

After breakfast, the four teams thanked the father and his daughters for letting stay in their home and had gotten directions to the nearest town to find a hotel they could stay in. Ruby and Yang had offered to show them around, seeing as they knew the place well enough.

 **In town**

"And this is the cheapest hotel around." Yang pointed to a building across a bakery. "Hunters pass by here for a rest stop every now and then, and stay here whenever they want to spend the night."

By the time the blonde had turned back to the people following her, she only had CRDL, Pyrrha, and Weiss standing with her. "Where are the others?"

"Blake went to the bookstore, and Jaune and Ruby are with Ren and Nora at the bakery." Cardin informed her, nudging his head to where they were at.

Looking over his shoulder, the older sibling saw her baby sister holding a big cookie to her face while the three smiled at her action. Or more of two were smiling while one of them was having a far away look on his face.

Ruby was trying to act normally, but Jaune was acting more awkward than he usually was. He would still give a smile, but it looked half-assed in her opinion. Yang knew about the confession since Blake had cared to share the news. Contrary to being over-protective, she was okay with Ruby finally showing interest in someone that wasn't metal or a deadly weapon. She basically abandoned her on her first day in Beacon to find friends of her own.

"Anyways." She shook her head, turning back to the others still with her. "This place is the go to place if you're all going to be staying here for a bit longer."

"It'll only be for a few days for me and my team." The monkey faunus informed her. "VPD need us back on the street to help the civvies out."

"I'm coming with you then." His girlfriend patted him on the shoulder. "It's been a while since me and Chief hung out. I miss her."

"We'll be coming too." Velvet piped in. "Beacon is our home, and we need to see how badly it was damaged."

"What about us, Car?" Sky asked his leader. "We heading back with them?"

"…You guys go on ahead if you want to." He shrugged. "Goodwitch said a lot of places got damaged. I think I'll take the long way back while helping others out on my way."

All of them had stared at him with awe.

"Dude." Dove muttered. "I wanna have your babies."

Forgetting that had happened, the group had gone inside to get settled in for the time they'd be staying there.

 **With Ruby and the others**

"…Somehow, this feels …out there." The little reaper commented while sitting with the JNR of JNPR. "You guys get what I mean?"

"You mean the four of us together?" Nora said after swallowing her cheesecake. "I guess. If we were on a team, what would our name be? RNJR? RRNJ? JRNR?"

"I think Orange would be it." Jaune replied after sipping his cocoa. "Following the color code and all that."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, biting the last of her cookie. "Unless we took the last names. LAVR? Maybe VALR?"

"Is valor even a color?" The blonde asked.

"It is." She said in absolute.

"I don't believe you." The two soon started getting into a conversation of what was real and fake.

To the other two, it was nice seeing the leaders acting like their usual selves once more. Even if death was circling them only a day ago, it was best to move on from it.

 **Timeskip: Day of departure**

Ruby and Yang looked on as their friends got into the Bullhead headed for Beacon and Vale. The two sisters were asked to stay behind for a few more days to get reacquainted with Raven.

With the only threat being the Grimm, the runaway mother thought it was time for her to come back home. It wasn't met with the most welcoming arms since Yang was angry and Ruby was unsure of it all. But that's why they were told to stay for a month. Obviously that was too much for the two, so they compromised to make it two weeks.

"Remember Ruby." Weiss said with tears leaking out while hugging her partner. "If things get too much for you here, you can always come back to us early."

"Stop crying Weiss." Ruby sobbed while holding onto her equally tight. "It's only going to be a few weeks."

"What babies." Yang shook her head, watching the display with Blake. "You take care of yourself. You wont be having me around to save you."

"Please." Blake scoffed, holding up a now black and white Wilt and Blush. "See this? This is a katana."

Giving a one armed hug, Yang watched as her partner got into the Bullhead to take her seat next to Pyrrha. The only ones not on board were Jaune and Weiss as they were still chatting with her little sister. As the heiress let go to wipe her face, she gave one last wave before heading in to take her seat.

"So this is it." Ruby said, rocking back and forth while looking at her crush. "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"I guess so." The knight sighed, looking at her then to the ship. After a few minutes of nothing being said, he gulped a lump in his throat for what he was about to tell her before he went inside. "I'll have my answer for you when we meet up again. I promise."

Getting a hug and a ruffle on the head, Ruby watched with her sister as the Bullhead took off. As Yang turned to her, she had an amused look on her face by what she was seeing.

"Well, aren't you shining." The blonde teased, poking the little reaper in the cheek. "I couldn't hear anything over the engines, so what did Funbuns tell you that got you so cheery?"

Ruby had a small smile that made her eyes shine brightly than they usually did. The usual rosy tint on her cheeks was more defined than normal

"Nothing." She said happily, unable to wait for when they met up once more.

Heading home, Yang had kept on pestering Ruby only to fail in gaining any new info. Their dad and uncle got wind of it and had tried to get answers out of her to get nothing like the older sister. Raven tried her hand using fear, but was met with a challenging smile that got her respect. It had continued on like this for the first four days until Ruby had exploded on them to respect her privacy.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Beacon**

After two weeks of trying to get used to having a mom in the house, the two sisters were finally happy to be back at Beacon. It wasn't that Raven was a bad mother per say. She was trying her hardest to open up to the two and it was very obvious. It was just that she was coming on too strong that it becomes awkward. More so for Yang since she hadn't gotten over the whole abandonment issue. Ruby tried to be sweet about it, but calling her mom was just something she was unable to do yet.

It was still nice of her to drop them off via portal though. Once they had packed their things, the dark haired mother had offered them a quick transport to Beacon. Since Ruby was all for it, Yang agreed but kept to herself the whole time.

"We're here." The mother in progress announced, helping Ruby roll a bag out. "If you two need anything, your father and I are just a portal away."

"Thanks …Mom Raven." Ruby tested out the title.

She'd be staying in Beacon more than home so seeing her would be scarce. Summer would always be her mom, but for her new one, she'd have to be fair. So adding mom after her name would still be something in her opinion. Judging by how the older woman smiled, it showed she was happy to gain some progress.

"Yeah, …thanks." Yang muttered, not turning to give eye contact while shouldering her duffle bag.

In Raven's book, having her daughter talk to her was progress enough. The while time they were in Patch was just her grunting or giving a nod or hum.

"…I'll be seeing you then." The new mom nodded, stepping in to the portal once more. "…Love you two."

She could have imagined it, but she could have sworn she heard Yang mumble back that she loved her too. Imagination or not, she wasn't giving up on winning them over.

"You think the others will be surprised to see us?" The little reaper asked, rolling her bag into the school.

It was still a bit damaged, but unlike how it was during the battle, there were no holes or shattered windows. Just cracks and wooden beams holding the works in progress up. The statue was still gone, but the cafeteria and the dorms were looking brand new. Looked like they were planning to expand it.

Getting to their dorm they heard yelling inside. Sounded like Weiss was reprimanding Blake for something. Opening the door, they saw Blake behind the heiress looking bored while Weiss was shouting at Ren and Nora, who were sitting on the bed with clothes and hair looking very disheveled.

"-SOME COURTESY AND TACT!" The Schnee yelled with face the same color as Ruby's cloak. Hearing the door open, she turned around to see the two sisters standing with bags in hand. "Hey Ruby. Yang."

As she was about to turn back to continue reprimanding the two for whatever they were doing, they all became wide eyed at seeing the two sisters' return. All girls screamed at seeing one another, while Ren covered his ears while still sitting on the bed.

"When did you guys get here?" Weiss asked, pulling Ruby in for a hug. "We didn't hear any Bullhead land."

"Raven dropped us." Yang shrugged, pulling her partner in for a bear hug. "So what's going on with the shouting?"

Pointing over to the two members of JNPR, Yang and Ruby's jay hung open seeing the Nora using Ren as a lap pillow. Looking back to how messy their clothes were and the way their hair was messed up it was easy to figure out what had happened.

"You guys are together-together?" Yang gushed, running up to the two. "When did this happen?"

"A few days after we moved back into our dorm." Ren shared while stroking Nora's head. "We had the whole dorm to ourselves with Jaune heading out to help, and …well, history."

"Now all that's left is for you and Jaune." Weiss smiled, imagining it. "It'll be like the two teams uniting as one like CFVY and SSSN."

"But Weiss…" Nora muttered, picking her head up from Ren's lap. "Aren't Pyrrha and Jaune…?"

The temperature instantly got cold in the room. Blake was slowly making her way to the door with Weiss trying to follow, but was stopped when their leader's eyes fell on them too. Instead of getting a smile or something saying it was a joke, she was met with a frozen expression of dead fish eyes.

"What's with that look?" Yang shouted, not enjoying the change in atmosphere. Ruby was starting to look dead inside. "Y'know what? Let's wait for them! It could be a misunderstanding or something."

 **Six hours later**

Who knew waiting could be the most excruciating thing possible. It was already close to dusk and the two hadn't come back yet. Ruby was practically killing herself imagining what could have happened while she was gone. Could Pyrrha had gotten to him with her not being around for just two weeks? What if they went beyond planning couples costumes and dare she think it: shared lockers now. What if his answer was to grab Pyrrha in front of her and cuddle his cheek with hers while giving a goofy smile. Or worse: Pyrrha came over with an engagement ring with Jaune in hand and punched her in the gut just to make her feel pain on both inside and out. Then Jaune would say something about her age and about milk then-

"Rubes!" Yang snapped her sister out of her nightmare. "Stop daydreaming. It's obvious you're freaking yourself out."

While the little leader was having dark thoughts, all of them were watching her face go through many different emotions of fear and sadness. It would have been comical if it wasn't so important to her.

"I'm sorry Yang." She pouted, slapping her cheeks. "But I just cant get over-"

 _click_

"Eep!" Their door had turned slowly, as someone was about to come in.

Waiting with baited breath, the group waited for it to open and show who it was entering. After seconds went by with no one entering, they thought of it as just a coincidence until someone spoke from behind the door.

"Vel, can you open the door?" Came a familiar male voice. "Pyr and I have our hands full at the moment, so a little help would be nice."

"Sure thing Jaune." Velvet's voice muffled through the door.

Before Ruby could jump out of the window, Blake had intercepted her and had pulled her away from it. Holding her steady in a tight hug, the little leader was forced to see as the door opened showing Jaune, Pyrrha, and Velvet walking in with the J and P of JNPR holding plastic bags full of snacks.

"We're back." The blonde leader announced, holding the snacks in the air. "Time to prepare for-"

He stopped whatever he was going to say after seeing the two sisters. "…You guys are early."

"We even had a banner made for the occasion." The champion smiled while showing the folded fabric in her hand. "I don't think we'll be getting a deposit on this either."

"Heheh. Yeah." Ruby tried to act cool while talking to them. "Guess we should have called ahead. But you know…"

While she rambled on, she was discretely observing the two. Nothing seemed different about the two. Other than Jaune being in his casual clothes since he lost his armor and other stuff in the fight, nothing was different. Maybe she was imagining it, but the two seemed to be acting way more comfortable around each other than they were before. Even the way they looked at one another was different. Like they were very comfortable being close together.

"-so here we are." The little leader said, opening her arms to motion to her and her sister.

"Okay." Velvet said uncertainly. "Since you two are here, we may as well go ahead and celebrate your return. We were planning a surprise party, but a regular one would do."

"Where are the others?" Ren asked, clearing a table to put the snacks on.

"Coco and Sun are out on the town." The bunny explained. "My team are on the way, and the rest of SSSN are still punched in until ten."

Getting the idea that it would just be the nine of them for now, they had all decided to go with it. After breaking out a few board games and snacks, they had a laugh while retelling of their time away from each other. Ruby took not that while sitting across from Jaune, Pyrrha was sitting close next to him with a carefree smile.

"I'm really happy for you two." She said with a forced smile, pointing to the leader and his partner. "Looks like team JNPR is the lovebird team."

The 'couple' shared a confused look before turning back to her.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Pyrrha asked with a raised brow. "We're not a couple."

"WHAT?" That had confused all of them. The room was even more of a mess now after the snacks were thrown in the air in shock.

"B-but, Pyrrha." Nora stuttered. "You two have been hanging out and acting so close. I thought you finally confessed to him."

"She/I did." Both the accused said at the same time. Pyrrha decided to continue. "But he rejected me a few days after the confession."

"And you're okay with it?" Ren asked, expecting more of a sad PYrrha walking around the school.

"Not at first." She admitted with a small blush. "He brought me up to the roof where we usually spar and gently rejected me there. I almost wanted to jump off right then and there until he pulled me in for a nice hug."

"You were going to jump?" Her leader freaked out, not knowing until she said so.

"Can I tell the story?" She pouted, getting him to shut up as everyone listened.

 _Flashback_

 _Pyrrha was in tears the moment Jaune told her he had someone else in mind. Turning away from him to look at the ledge, the thought of jumping off to stop the pain in her chest was very tempting. She was so deep in thought about it she didn't notice her leader moving closer until she was enveloped in a hug._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Pyr." He said while stroking the back of her head. "But I shouldn't lie. It wouldn't be fair to both of us if I go with you while thinking of someone else."_

 _She hated how sweet he was being. If he was a jerk about it and had just left her it would have been easier for her to just hate him and move on easily._

 _"_ _Where does that leave me?" She sobbed, clutching onto his back. It may have sounded selfish, but she was hurt and felt alone. "I feel like I'm not going to be a part of your life anymore."_

 _That had gotten her a gentle tap on the head._

 _"_ _Now who said that?" He pouted, letting go to look her in the eye. "Pyrrha Nikos, my partner and best friend not being part of my life? I already went a day without you and had almost died. If anything, I'm going to need my partner by my side every step of the way where I'm headed."_

 _"_ _And where is that?" She asked, wiping away her tears while feeling the pain slowly soften._

 _End Flashback_

"Chasing after you guys of course." The champion said while pointing to team RWBY. "In his words: The way I see it, team RWBY is going to be going off saving the world. It'll be the two if us with Ren and Nora chasing after them to save them while they save the world."

"Really Jaune?" Weiss said while giving JNPR's leader a smirk and raised brow.

"He even said there'll be two books made in the near future." The champion continued much to her leader's ire. "The tale of team RWBY: Saviors of Remnant."

The team liked the idea of that. Blake thought maybe she could write it herself.

"And the other is 'Team JNPR: The Saviors of Team RWBY.''" That had gotten a glare from all the four onto her leader. "I think I'd like to read that one. Just out of curiosity of how our characters would be portrayed."

"You'll be saving us?" Weiss asked the team. "When have you ever saved us?"

"How about initiation when we held off the Deathstalker while you fought the Nevermore?" Ren pointed out. "You could say we saved each other, but our team could have just ran off leaving you four to fight two giant Grimm alone."

"How about the Breach where we helped you all fight off the Grimm coming through until Ironwood came along?" Nora voiced in. They had them there.

"Don't forget about the Vytal tournament." Pyrrha included. "We all helped each other out, but it was you four who were the stars that night."

They couldn't say anything to that. They were technically right in a sense.

"But you didn't help us out in the docks or the highway!" Blake argued. "It was Sun, Neptune, and Penny."

"But could you imagine what it would have been like with us there?" Nora said, leaning to contest Blake. "Oh no, Bullhead getting away. Nora SMASH! Giant robot chasing you. Pyrrha metal bend! Face it. If you had us in the loop Roman might've been locked up sooner and things might've been way easier."

Pretty soon, they were all arguing with Velvet snapping photos. Ruby and Jaune saw it was going south minutes ago and had snuck out together to walk around the halls.

 **With the two leaders**

"So you two aren't dating." The little reaper muttered, not turning to look at him.

"Nope." He said, still smiling. "I told her I liked someone else. She's an amazing person."

"What else is great about her?" Ruby smiled, feeling herself blush.

"She's also insanely cute." He listed off. "Even when angry she's adorable. But she's also equally deadly."

"She sounds amazing." The hooded girl smiled, stepping on front of him to stop him in his tracks. "Do I know her?"

"You see her almost every morning." That caused some doubt to form in her head again. She honestly just wanted him to say it was her, but now she wasn't sure anymore.

"It's not Weiss, is it?" She asked, starting to feel light headed in a bad way once more.

"It's you, Ruby." He laughed, ruffling her head once more. "Are you that insecure?"

"Well sorry I'm not so good with vague clues!" She pouted, clutching the hand still on her head. "You have to admit that what you said matches Weiss too."

"Pfft!" The blonde laughed behind his other hand. "Weiss being cute while angry? Really?"

Going over it once more, Ruby had joined in on laughing at her mistake. Still clutching his hand, she had leaned in until her head was resting on his chest.

"I like you too Ruby." He said, holding her close. "I really like you a lot. So if you still want to give us a try, then I'm ready if you're willing."

"…Even if I'm younger than you?" She asked, rearing her fears.

"What's two years?" He chuckled, patting her head. "If it were five, then of course. But two years isn't that much."

"…Can we still kiss?" She asked.

"Only if you're okay with it." He nodded. Kissing was alright, right? From what Sun told him, it's technically okay since it wasn't too explicit for their age gap.

"…Can we…" Feeling too nervous to say it, she had instead looked at him while trying to tip toe to reach him.

Getting what she wanted, he had lowered his head to meet hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard a click and shutter from a camera and saw a bit of a flash.

"Oops." Velvet said while staring at them with her camera in hand. "I forgot to turn the flash off."

Behind her, the rest of their team was watching the spectacle with Yang recording the whole thing. To make things more embarrassing, Blake was in the middle of sketching it with Ren silently pointing out some of the flaws in her strokes.

"Congratulations you two." Pyrrha smiled with Weiss next to her.

"Really?" Jaune asked, motioning to all of them. "We didn't do this for Nora and Ren, but you'd all do it when it's me?"

"Of course we would." Nota smiled, walking over to boop the new couple on their noses. "Cause you're Jaune."

"…I like that about you." Ruby comforted her new plus first boyfriend while he was curled into a ball on the floor.

Truthfully, she was happy everyone was okay with it. Even if they were now together, nothing seemed any different besides the whole kissing and plans for future couples costumes and dates. If these were the changes, then things may not be so bad after all.

 **Timeskip**

 **Ten Years later**

After becoming a couple, news got to the queen of Arcadia months later, who didn't like the news or approved of Ruby. Flying straight to Beacon, she had revealed Jaune's lineage and had ordered him to stop seeing Ruby. When he had refused, she threatened to disown him on the spot. Instead of getting what she wanted, her son had said he was all for it. He said he was happier knowing he wouldn't be related to her at all. Still feeling prideful and angry, she had disowned him on the spot and stripped him of his sword and shield along with his account he held in Vale. With no money or a weapon, Ozpin had to put him on a short probation until he got a weapon and the funds to pay for his stay.

With nowhere to go, Jaune stayed with Ruby and Yang in their home. Raven was all for heading to Arcadia to cause a revolution, but was stopped by everyone. They all figured out where Yang got her violent temper. After weeks of staying with them, Jaune got a letter from his sisters. Apparently, Tifania had a hidden will that was to be given to him when he was of age. In it, he was given a cottage she owned, along with the ranch and all her saving she had in her account. He instantly gave the deed to Blake, Ren, and Nora since he had a home with Ruby and Yang.

Getting one problem out of the way, his girlfriend had helped design a new weapon for him. It was their first real argument since she wanted to make a scythe/katana/revolver gun format while he wanted gauntlets and grieves that shifted into a shield and sword while also shooting out bullets from the wrists. It soon turned into a while family argument with Yang and her had on Jaune's side while Qrow and Raven were all for Ruby's idea. A compromise was made, and the gauntlet and grieves/katana and shield/revolvers were made.

Soon he was back in Beacon with friends. He wasn't a prince anymore, but his friends still thought of him as one. Ozpin had waited for them all to be complete to announce that they were now licensed hunters for their efforts and service in defending Vale against Salem. Of course they took it and went on their way. Years later, Jaune married Ruby. Since he was disowned, it also meant he no longer had a last name. So he happily took Ruby's surname to become Jaune Rose. His sisters had reinstated him back into the family after Arturia took the throne, but he was happy being a Rose instead of an Arc. It didn't stop them from holding his wedding in Arcadia though. The bride and her family were all for it anyways.

Pyrrha fought for best man with Ren and Sun while every other female fought for maid of honor. In the end, Weiss got the role through process of elimination. Blake would have won if the big company holder didn't fake unconsciousness only to hit the cat faunus in the back of the head. It made for one violent wedding though. And the rest is history.

And now here they were in a different part of Patch where Ruby was looking at a photo album with a round belly. As she giggled at a photo, her husband had snuck up behind her to see what was so amusing. Looking over her shoulder, he saw a picture of all of them covered in pumpkin goop.

"I remember that day." He smiled. "Pyrrha cheated."

"Remember this day?" She asked, holding up another photo. It was picture of Sun taking a selfie while they jumped over a few roofs. Behind them, there was a remains of some sort of slingshot/catapult.

"Haha!" The blonde smiled, hugging his wife. "It was when we switched leadership with our teammates."

"Yeah." She smiled, turning a page.

They had gone through all pages while pointing out some of the ones they remembered the most. One was a group shot of them in Arcadia after his sisters had kidnapped him. Another of the cosplay convention they went to for the Grimm Eater panel. Velvet took a photo of a mangled looking Jaune being dragged in by an angry Sun while holding a fridge. A lot of selfies of their leader's time meetings. And a shot of the nip sync quartet, much to Ruby's delight and Jaune's embarrassment. There was even a shot of all of them when they were teachers for a week.

"Hello. I don't remember this." The pregnant wife said, seeing another photo.

Jaune was standing on a table in the mess hall while all eyes were on him. He looked like he was giving a charismatic speech by how his mouth was open and looking to the skies with arms spread wide. Ruby was in the shot too looking with star struck eyes and a smile on her face.

"Do you remember this?" She asked her husband.

"Hmm." He said, looking at the photo. "…I remember now! This was the day before I hid in the Edgar Hole."

"Oh yeah!" Ruby smiled, taking the photo back. "I was trying to figure out why guys like big boobs. …Jaune?"

"Hm?"

"I forgot the reason." She said with a sheepish grin. "Think you can remind me? Why do guys like girls with big boobs?"

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: I hope none of you are too disappointed. Like I said, I wanted to make things as different as possible. I'm going to post some of the omakes I forgot to add in the extras chapter.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Love it, hate it, I wont judge. It's your choice and opinion. I'm just doing what I do. And if you say I'm horrible at what I do, then I'm going to try to improve to make what I do better.**

 **Here's to you Lancaster fans. I think this was the longest out of all my posts. And it's fifty pages.**

 **This chapter was challenging since I wanted to add in Ruby's insecurity and wild imagination along with her awkwardness and the age gap. Which is something that a lot of people are worried about nowadays with kids growing up so fast. Besides, it's one thing to be comfortable around someone as a friend. It's another to think of them as more while trying to hold that level of intimacy and closeness.**

 **I also wanted to try and make it where some truths were revealed. It was what made making this chapter hard.**

 **The other reason this took long to post is because I'm now an art student that has to do freehand drawing and films along with mastering a language I suck at since I have an accent that makes it sound weird to the locals.**

 **So I saw the new Grimm ape for volume 4. I know it's called a Beringel, but to those that don't know it I decided to keep it as descriptive as possible while making it seem like the main characters didn't know it's name either until an experienced hunter came along.**


	34. Final Omake

**AN: Hey there everyone. This is Jitterwhack bringing you the extra chapter to Those Days. It's been a fun ride and I'm happy I got to entertain you all with this. I was able to get some extra time on my hands and I thought I'd finish this first while the idea is still in my head.**

 **I'd also like to say thanks to all you fans. This was the very first fic I wrote and with your help, my confidence was boosted to think of more ideas for different stories and other funny scenes. It's great to entertain and I get why manga artists and writers do it. Just like how they inspire me, I wanna inspire you guys too while adding the feels and laughs. Hope I'm not being too mushy on this, but it's just the truth.**

 **Final Omake**

* * *

 **Flattering**

"Glynda?" James gawked, seeing one of his colleagues in a student uniform.

Walking out of the elevator leading to Ozpin's office feeling embarrassed by what he shouted to the temporary blonde advisor, Ironwood had bumped into Glynda on his way out. It took every discipline he had not to look her over shamelessly.

"Hello James." She greeted as she did normally. While holding a stack of papers. "It would be nice to talk, but I have papers to deliver to Adviser Arc and Headmistress Rose."

"I-I see." He cleared his throat. "Ozpin failed to inform me of this switch and I was surprised to seeing students acting as the staff. I'll let you be on your way."

"Thank you James." She nodded, stepping inside and waiting for the doors to close. She had failed to notice the general sneaking a glance at her legs the moment the doors closed.

"…I need to get flowers." The general muttered, heading off with a small leap in his steps.

 **Afternoon**

Walking to Glynda's room, James Ironwood held before him pink, blue, and purple dyed roses. He honestly didn't know what the meanings were behind them, but the flower lady was keen on handing them to him. Knocking on the door, he heard a scrape of a chair and footsteps coming closer. Getting on one knee, he was prepared to give his best charming face: a pout with tantalizing eyes with bros raised in a not too suggestive manner. AKA: The Smolder.

As the door opened, he raised the flowers to hide his face and present them as if they were a ring. Strange though, he thought. It must be the lighting because Glynda's hair was looking more golden than usual. Ignoring it, he lowered the flowers to give the Smolder.

That face broke though when he was met with the creeped out expression of Jaune Arc, still in his staff clothing.

"…" Staring at one another in morbid shock, Jaune was the first to speak. "I'm flattered sir, but I'm just not interested in that way."

"Wait!" The older man panicked, getting off the floor while still brandishing the flowers. "You don't understand, I-"

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted a female voice in the hall he was in.

Turning to the source of the shout, the two men saw Ren and Nora standing a few feet away with a scandalized look on their faces.

"Um…" Ren said dumbly. "We were going to get you for a staff meeting Jaune, but I guess… you're busy?"

Nora was about to go protective sister on Jaune, but Ren had pulled her away to let his leader deal with it himself. There was no telling if the general would lock Nora up for interfering.

"…Where is Glynda?" James asked, dragging a hand through his face.

"She is currently resting in JNPR's dorm. I'd let her rest though. It's been a tiring day for both of us." The blonde adviser answered while stepping out. As he did, he looked over the flowers. "Pink for admiration and purple for enchantment. I don't know whether you're using blue impossible or extraordinary beauty. …Then again it also means love at first sight."

"That's what these meant?" The general yelped, looking at the flowers in hand. Looking back up, he saw the young man walking away. "W-wait!"

While chasing the blonde knight, James still held the flowers in his hands while shouting for Jaune to wait for him. It had painted a colorful picture for the students watching from their windows as James followed Jaune around while holding the roses in front of him and the adviser trying his best to ignore the man.

 **END**

* * *

 **Baby Boo**

Sun was now a sergeant of the VPD. He didn't have to get his hands too dirty with lowlifes. But today, he had two men he needed to confront. If he kept them ignored, his very precious jewel would be taken away. Using his contacts, he was able to get them together and have them placed in a secret area for him to question them thoroughly.

"So it's come to my attention that you two have sons." Sun said while looking over to the tied up Jaune and Ren. Getting no reply, he turned to see the two were gagged. "Oops, Sorry about that. I forgot your mouths were taped up."

Snapping his fingers, two arms from the shadows had ripped the tape off quickly getting a yelp from them.

"Sun, this is bullshit!" Jaune shouted after getting over the pain. "Lirin is four years older than the two."

"It's only three and a half Jaune." Ren muttered, still feeling a bit of the adhesive stuck to his skin.

"I rounded it off." The blonde tied to the chair shrugged before turning back to the monkey faunus. "And you! Let us go already."

"Why?" Sun snarled, getting up in his face. "So you can plot with your buddy for our two boys to get their hands on my baby girl?"

"…We were doing errands for our wives!" The fellow blonde said after his twitching had stopped. "How is that plotting?"

"Detective Vasillas!" The sergeant called his partner. "Show him the proof."

Neptune had stepped out of the shadows while holding their grocery list.

"So I looked over your list you two." The bluenette said while showing the list. "Looked harmless. …But then I rearranged the letters and I get 'Get Lirin to go for our sons.' Explain that?'"

"…You got all that from eggs, onions, flour, and stroodle?" Ren muttered. "…Where'd the rest of the other letters go and where did the other ones come from?"

"Obviously a misguide to try and throw us off." The intellectual pointed a pencil at him. "Couldn't fool me though. Just get the key words and-"

"What are you guys doing?" Coco's voice asked, turning on the lights to the apartment's laundry room. "Honey? Why are Jaune and Ren tied up?"

"…Um." Not getting any idea flowing to his head, he thought of the next best thing. "Cheese it!"

Coco didn't even know how her husband and best friend were even going to escape. The place didn't even have any windows. After untying the two men, they thanked the fashionista mother and were quickly on their way back to the grocery looking extra miffed.

 **END**

* * *

 **Flattering II**

So James had the wrong area. That was easily fixed now. After three days of psyching himself up, he was ready. He had even gotten new flowers as a show he wasn't a one trick guy. The flower lady wanted to help, but after the last time, he decided to pick the flowers himself. She must have been very impressed by how bashful and red her cheeks were.

In his hands he held white coriander flowers surrounding mauve carnations with a single yellow rose in the center. All held together by black paper. It was like the palette for Glynda's usual colors. Getting to JNPR's door where she was currently staying, he had knocked while holding the flowers to his chest to show his smiling face. That smile soon fell when a half asleep Jaune Arc had opened the door to greet him.

"…"

"…"

"Everything went back to normal yesterday." He informed the general, looking at the ensemble he had in his hand. He had gone from half asleep to affronted at disgusted. "You're a douche."

"What?" James said, not liking being insulted.

The Arc's teammates had heard the insult and had joined in to see what was going on. Their expressions soon changed to the same as their leaders as they saw the bouquet in Ironwood's hands.

"So that was your ploy the whole time with the blue, purple, and pink?" Nora sneered, giving the general a dirty glare. "Jaune's way too good for you."

"N-no. Nora, he's after Miss Goodwitch. Not Jaune." Ren corrected her. His leader had shared what had really happened after the first time.

"Oh." Nora nodded before glaring at James again. "She's too good for you."

"I respect you as a competent general, but not as a man." Pyrrha bowed stiffly before walking back in.

"Why?" James asked, unclear of what the flowers meant this time. He thought roses were the only flowers with meaning and yellow was supposed to mean cheer and joy. "What's wrong with the flowers I have now?"

"You're basically sending a message that you want to be friends with benefits." Ren motioned to the flowers. "Mauve carnations mean your dreams of fantasy while the coriander flowers mean feelings of lust and guilty pleasure. Add the yellow rose as a meaning of just friends and you get…"

That was news to the general as he left to throw the flowers in a trash bin. Maybe sending chocolates would have been a better. It's not like there were any other meanings to the flavors, right?

 **END**

* * *

 **Fun with blondes**

Lirin was feeling extremely excited today. Her uncle Jaune and Aunt Yang were visiting after her dad called them in for a special get together. After finishing breakfast with them, they had all gone to the backyard of the apartment where they promised to teach them their cool styles. Her mom was currently inside unpacking from her return from a mission in Vacuo.

"Okay sweety." Sun clapped his hands while getting her attention. "Aunty Yang will be teaching you how to dodge and block punches while your uncle Jaune and I will teach you how to run and hide. Think of it like hide and seek plus tag put together."

"Okay daddy, but why are you hiding in the bushes." She asked while her uncle and aunty were standing in between him.

"SUN WUKONG!" She heard her mother yell from inside.

"…Okay, new plan." Sun told his daughter. "They'll be teaching you the fun stuff while daddy teaches how to scream like a little girl."

"Um…" The two other blondes didn't know how to correct him.

"I know. She is a little girl." He whispered. "Just act natural like I'm not here and maybe my wife wont shoot me."

Cha-chik

"She's a few feet away wiht her gun out, isn't she?" He whimpered, not even turning around to meet his death. Lirin didn't say anything because she was distracted by the thought of playing with her uncle and aunt.

"One rule husband." Coco snarled. "Don't touch my stuff. And you broke my coffee blender."

"…I'm gonna start running now with her probably following." Sun told the two blondes. "So I'll need you guys to watch Lirin for the day."

And with that, Sun ran out of the bush screaming like a girl with his wife on his tail trying to shoot him with rock salt bullets. They wouldn't kill, but it hurt when they came from a gattling gun.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Yes, it is the end to Those Days. This final omake is it. Look forward to the new stories!**

 **Flower meanings are tricky since the shade and type have a meaning that could be misread. That's why words are best followed with the little gestures and actions.**


	35. Special: Extra 1

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey everybody. No, this isn't some useless author's note. It's an update!**

 **(pause to give you time to ease your excitement and any other feeling)**

 **I know I said its over, but with all the reviews and me rereading Those Days myself for that old spark of comedy for other stories, I kept getting more ideas for this story. So I'm giving three more chapters.**

* * *

 **Those Days Xtra:** How I Fell For Your Father

Blake sat with her fellow mother Coco as they watched their kids run around the park of Vale. After getting the throne, her husband had remade the country his family had ruled over for centuries into a democratic state. It was nerve racking for the both of them as they tried to do their parts well. Blake in convincing the people of Menagerie that Arcadia saw them as equals, and Jaune in stopping his mother from forming a rebellion. It was hard, but they were able to get their desired results.

After that, the two decided to move back to Vale to be closer with their friends. The cottage was a nice place, but it got lonely after Ren and Nora moved out to raise their son, Lie Chi. Their son, Felix was sad to see a friend go so the parents agreed to move back to Vale.

"Mom, look." The cat faunus' little boy said, holding up an old magazine. "It's you and dad!"

The magazine her son was holding up was an old movie guide. After years she couldn't believe how popular Grimm Eater still was. Even with all the sequels, people would watch the first to get into the whole film.

"That brings back memories." Coco said, leaning over to see the magazine. "That was a fun time. Even if Ren kept scolding us like some diva."

That got a small snort out of Blake. Whenever they messed up one of the fight choreographies, he'd mercilessly tear into them of how it wasn't rocket science.

"Mom?" Lirin said, pointing back to the picture her friend was holding up.

"Yeah sweety." Coco patted her daughter's hair. "Mommy and aunty Blake were in a movie with your daddy and uncle Jaune."

"Cool." Felix said, looking at the picture then back to his mom. "You guys look really young in this picture."

 _Hrrgk!_

That struck both mothers in the heart. They knew it was an innocent statement, but the end result still hurt.

"Well of course we look young in there." Coco tried to justify. "That was when we were still in Beacon Academy. Your dad played the lead role as the soldier on a mission while your mom played the spy who fell in love."

"What did you play mom?" Lirin asked, leaning close in excitement and hopping on her toes. "What? What?"

"Hmph." The cool mother said, standing up to strike a pose and making her sunglasses glint. "I was the Rain. The message from the skies."

"Woah!" Her daughter got on top of the bench to mimic her mom's pose. Coco laughed as she swung her daughter around.

"Your father was quite the actor too." She supplied. "He was Switch Shot Kongou. The rival of the hero."

"Ren really outdid himself with all the sequels." Blake said, remembering the films that followed. "It's a shame Koriarni tried to ruin it with that unauthorized sequel."

"Let's not think about it." Coco stuck a tongue out at the memory. "Still, I think the film was the first time you and Jaune had ever kissed."

"Mom kissed dad in the movie?" Felix patted her mom's lap.

"Yeah, it was the first time we ever made out." She blushed, remembering how everyone was watching them.

"How did you meet dad?" Her son egged on, wanting to know how they got together.

"I met her with your aunt Ruby and Yang." The cat mother patted her son's head as she sat him next to her. "I never even talked to him because at the time, he was in love with your aunt Weiss."

Both children gasped as they listened to the story. Even Coco was leaning back as she listened to the tale of Blake and Jaune.

"But it was ok." She waved a hand. "Because I was in love with someone else at the time."

"Who?" Lirin asked, leaning in to get the name. Coco had to suppress a chuckle from what would come next.

"Your dad." Blake said, pointing to Lirin.

"Hawawawa!" The little flailed in shock. "You used to be in love with my dad?"

"Maybe not love." Blake laughed as Coco pulled her daughter into a noogie. "Your dad and I decide to stay just friends and then your mom snatched him up before any other girl could grab him."

"More like the other way around." Coco smiled after letting go of her daughter. "He wore me down with how sweet he was that I gave it a shot. Never regretted it at all."

"So what happened with dad and aunt Weiss?" Blake's son egged on. "Did he marry her first?"

"No!" Blake said a bit too heatedly before composing herself. "Weiss kept rejecting your dad's attempts. He even serenaded her at our door to go with him to a dance."

At that part, Coco did laugh at the thought of Jaune serenading back then. He wasn't so goofy as he was today, but the thought of his younger self doing that was still hilarious.

"Then one day, he just stopped chasing her." The cat faunus continued. "By then Sun and I decided to stay just friends."

"And then you kissed and became boyfriend girlfriend?" Lirin said in excitement.

"I wish it was that simple." She huffed at the memory. "Pyrrha was also in love with Jaune, so I had to challenge her for his attention."

"Hey, just wondering." Coco butted in. "When did you start talking to Jaune? The others said you two never interacted before, but then one day you two were all social with one another."

"Now that's a day I cant forget." She said, looking to the sky with a smile. "It started-"

"When teams RWBY and my team ditched me in a club called The Aria." A voice that made Blake's knees weak interrupted.

Walking towards them was a blonde man with an eyepatch on his left eye and wearing VPD's uniform. Jaune was offered a cybernetic eye, but he refused it. He chose to keep it as a reminder of the day they all fought for peace.

After moving to Vale, Sun had given Jaune a job as an officer with the rest of team SSSN. With the monkey faunus being in high command, he needed someone who could parkour to take his place on the special rescue team.

"Dad." Felix jumped into his dad's arms.

"You're out early." Coco noted, giving the former ruler a wave. "No bad guys to catch?"

"Just doing a patrol." Jaune sighed in boredom. "Being in special units isn't that fun with all the paperwork. It's a good thing Neptune does it for all of us."

"Story." His son nudged him, hoping for him to continue.

"Right, right." He said, ruffling his head. "So your mom is sad because she and Sun had broken up. And your aunt Yang decided to drag us all to a club called The Aria."

 _Flashback_

" _I told you guys, I'm fine." Blake said in a tired and depressed tone. "Just let me go through my stage of grief and acceptance, and I'll be okay."_

" _Not good enough." Yang pushed, sitting Blake back down and ordering a drink for her. "Yo! A Strawberry Sunrise for me and my friend here."_

" _I'll take a chocolate strawberry daiquiri." Ruby raised her hand. It was instantly shot down as Yang pulled her to her. "Yang!"_

" _You're not drinking anything but milk and water." The older sister ordered her._

" _But I've got money." She held out her cash._

" _You don't even know what a daiquiri is." Yang argued back. Seeing her sister about to cry, she relented as it was causing a scene. "Okay, fine. You can have one drink. Just one. But if you don't finish it, no more."_

 _Over in the corner, Weiss was swirling a drink while having a chat with Ren. The two were discussing about an event that Glynda had informed them in advanced. Ren was hoping to get a camera from Weiss, and was discussing terms and use. Nora was right behind him, spinning in the chair while waiting for her drink. As for Jaune and Pyrrha…_

" _Um, I guess I'll have a body shot?" The champion ordered, not knowing anything about alcohol or clubs._

 _The reaction she got from both Jaune and the bartender was priceless as they couldn't believe what they heard. Being the nice partner and leader he was, he decided to enlighten her on what she had asked for._

" _Pyr." Leaning in he whispered what her order was into her ear. With each word, her skin had started turning the same shade as her hair._

" _O-oh." She shivered, looking to the bartender in shock and apology. "I'd like to change it to a berry colada."_

" _Better." The female bartender said, going back to fix her order._

 _After she was gone, Jaune had burst out laughing, getting an angry pout from his partner._

" _It's not funny!" She cried, lightly punching him on the shoulder. Even when light, her punches still hurt._

" _Why would you order something you didn't know?" He wheezed after he recovered from the blow. He choked on his laughter after the punch._

" _Yang told me to order one." Of course it was Yang._

 _After minutes of waiting for her drink, Jaune felt nature calling and went off to use the bathroom. While he was doing his business, he heard some shouting and a few things falling, followed by some feet stomping. As he got out, he noticed that his friends were gone and the club was a bit messier looking after he had left to whizz. Going up to the bartender, he asked her what had happened._

 _From what he was told, Nora got super liquor that made her go crazy. After babbling about some nonsense of parallel worlds, she had ran out the bar shouting about conspiracies. His friends had ran out to catch her not knowing what kind of chaos she would reap on the innocent._

" _Your drink." The bartender said, handing over Pyrrha's berry colada._

 _After taking one sip of it, Jaune winced at its taste. Not wanting to be rude to the worker, he nursed it in his hands and swirled it around while waiting for his friends to come back._

 _While he was looking into the drink as it swirled around, he didn't notice a sweating and tired Blake trudging back in looking very thirsty. Seeing the drink in Jaune's hand she marches off to him and grabs it away to wet her throat._

" _Hey!" The blonde said, not appreciating the rude act._

" _Ugh." Her face scrunched up from the horrible taste of the drink. "This tastes like shi-"_

"Jaune." Both mothers warned him, reminding him the two kids were around.

"Right, sorry." He apologized.

" _This tastes like poo." Blake said, taking the ice left inside to rinse her tongue out._

" _I've never tasted poo, but I'll take your word for it." Jaune joked, getting a small chuckle out of her._

" _Very funny." She coughed, sitting next to him and ordering a rum cola._

" _I didn't know you drank." The blonde said, ordering the same. "Then again, I don't know that much about you."_

" _I can say the same about you." She retorted, placing some lien on the counter. "We've never really talked much so the most I can get out of you is your name."_

" _Do you even know my last name?" He asked, getting an embarrassed blush out of her._

" _I wont dignify that with a response." She turned away. After a few seconds she turned back to him. "It's Jaune Dark, right?"_

" _So close Belladonna." He gloated, getting a pout out of her. "It's Arc."_

 _Nodding at the new info, she was about to make a comment when their drinks had arrived. Just as she was about to take a sip, she felt him nudge her to get her attention. "What?"_

" _I was just thinking." He started, getting a raised brow from her. "Since we don't know that much about one another, why not make a game out of it."_

" _Continue." She said, getting curious._

" _So we have our drinks." He pointed to their rum colas. "We say something about ourselves like what we like or hate. If we didn't know it yet, we take a sip."_

" _So like a reverse I have never." She summed it up._

" _Right." He said, raising his glass. "I …like to read comic books."_

 _She didn't take a sip. "Really? How'd you know?"_

" _It's all I ever see you read in the library, whenever I'm there." She explained. Her smile then turned teasing with a bit of info she knew. "I also know you like to read a few romance manga."_

 _The blush in his face from being found out was priceless in her opinion. "Relax. I think it's nice when a guy can appreciate some romance now and then."_

" _To be clear, it's romance mixed with other genres." He pouted, still holding a blush._

" _Since we're on the topic of literature." She said, swirling her drink. "I'm a fan of romance stories."_

 _She was not expecting for him not to take a sip. "I don't know if you're lying or not."_

" _I've seen you reading Ninjas of Love in Port's class." He said in a hush tone, getting a panicked look from her. "I've never read it myself, but I'd be pretty dense not to know that it's about ninjas and romance."_

 _Somewhere in the streets, Yang had the urge to laugh out loud despite the cops chasing her and the others._

" _So we know a small bit from glimpses." She said, leaning in to throw the big guns. "I like fish, but my favorite would be pink salmon."_

" _You got me there." He said, taking a sip. Unlike the berry colada, the rum cola was a better taste. "I …hate mango in sushi. Or basically mango in anything that isn't a drink or fruit salad."_

 _She took a sip after nodding in agreement._

" _There's a place that puts mango in sushi?" She asked, not wanting to know the taste of something that sweet in one of her favorite foods._

" _Yeah." He nodded, not remembering the name. "I thought it was a fresh fish at first, but the sweet taste caught me off guard. I've learnt to watch out for orange colors in my sushi rolls."_

" _Good advice." She raised a glass in gratitude. "So something on food. …I hate pineapples in pizza."_

 _That was something he instantly sipped in agreement to._

" _What is it with restaurants now trying to put fruit in finger food?" He asked, getting a small laugh out of her._

" _I draw the line at raisins in a tuna or potato salad, but if I see a tomato in my fruit salad I will walk out." She joked, getting a nod in return._

 _ **Minutes later**_

" _I have …seven shistersh." Jaune slurred, blurring on the edge of tipsy and cognizant. By now he had six empty cups on his side._

" _Damn." Blake hiccupped, taking a sip. On her side she had four empty cups. "I taught… I shot… I thought you had four."_

" _Nope!" The blonde laughed. "Sheven. And there all order then me."_

" _Yer dad needsh to learn how to pull out." The cat poked his nose before slamming her fist on the counter top. "Ahm firm Menagerie!"_

" _Good fer you." Jaune cheered, taking a sip even though she had said it twice now. "Um… I'm a natural blonde."_

" _For reals?" By now they were just spouting stuff out and drinking. "I hate break ups."_

" _Who doesn't?" At that statement, both laughed and clung onto each other. "You know? Yer alright. I like ya Blake."_

" _Yer good too Jaune." She admitted the same. As she tried to push off him, she felt the muscles under his shirt. "Ooh. Someone's working out."_

" _Thanks." He patted her head. "And you smell nice."_

 _After both of them had taking one last chug, their heads had met the counter with light snoring._

 _End flashback_

"Of course, we weren't instantly clinging to each other by then." The blonde ended, wrapping an arm around his wife. "It took me forever to fall for you."

"And it took a Grimm wave to get a real kiss out of you." She shot back, nuzzling into his neck.

Seeing the two kids looking at them with eyes wide, they regaled of the day Jaune lost his eye, Blake killed her nightmares, and how Salem the witch had died. Coco commented how it was almost similar to Grimm Eater except with some of the roles reversed in a few places.

"By the way. If we were that drunk, how come you remember all that?" The cat mother asked her husband after all was said.

"The bartender recorded the whole thing." Her husband explained, getting an affronted look in return. "She used it as a way to remind people to drink responsibly."

"What about the movie?" Felix nudged his parents.

"What movie?" Jaune asked, getting the magazine shoved in his face. "Hey! It's our old movie. …Wow, we really grew up."

"In a good way." He added quickly, seeing the two mothers glaring at him. "I think Ren has the full set in his home."

"You know, it's been a while since we all got together for a movie night." Coco added, taking her shades off to look at her scroll. "Why don't we call up the others and set a date to have a movie day?"

"I'm in." The blonde pumped a fist in the air. "I'll tell Sun about it when I head into the office."

"Thanks." As Jaune walked off after giving his wife a quick peck and his son a hug, it was just the two mothers and their kids once more. "So you hate pineapples in pizza?"

"If I wanted to have a sweet pizza, I'd pour sugar on it." The cat mother huffed.

"But mom. You said not to be picky with food." Felix pushed on his mother's leg. The teasing smile Coco was giving made the guilt heavy. Luckily, Blake knew how to justify herself.

"I said it's bad to be picky with _good_ food." She stressed on good.

"I guess I know what to order on movie day." Coco teased.

"Good luck eating it all then." Blake waved a hand. "I'll be bringing my mango-less sushi, thank you."

"Now you're just being mean." The brunette mother pouted.

"Is a pizza still a pizza if cut in squares?" The cat faunus rebutted back. That question earned a gasp from the two children and Coco.

"You fiend." Coco whispered before shaking off the cold. "Fine, no pineapple pizza. Just regular pimento and pepperoni."

"Seafood please." Blake's son asked, nuzzling his head on Coco's lap.

"Stuffed crust too." Lirin did the same on the other. It was a cute combo attack on both sides. Coco could not say no.

"So you know how Jaune and I started talking." Blake said after laughing silently. "How about you and Sun?"

"Now that's a nice story." Coco said after shooing the kids away to the playground. "See, it all started at a leader's meet…"

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: And that's the first extra done. The next is Arkos, so no need to get salty Arkos fans. And since it's the holiday month, it's going to be a thanksgiving and Christmas chapter.**

 **Truthfully I'm not so much a fan of any fruit mixed with meat. It just feels unnatural to me. Some of you like it, but it's just something I cant enjoy. Just like those amateurs who prepare my shawarma. You know what I mean. (They wrap the paper in the pita wrap. How cruel.)**


End file.
